Niewłaściwa osoba
by Inkwashed
Summary: Kiedy Harry ucieka z Ośrodka Wychowawczego dla Młodocianych Recydywistów, trafia wprost pod rozpędzone koła samochodu wziętego pisarza kryminałów – Toma Riddle'a. Zamieszkuje w cichym domu mężczyzny, wybudowanym tuż obok tajemniczej płaczącej wierzby, a wkrótce po tym zaczyna śnić pierwsze niepokojące sny o miejscu, z którego nie ma żadnej ucieczki. Slash HP/TMR.
1. Rozdział 1

Ostrzeżenia: slash HP/TMR, graficzne sceny erotyczne i przemocy, AU.

* * *

 **Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 1**

Harry nigdy nie sądził, że pęknie.

Spędził u wujostwa czternaście lat. Całe czternaście lat pełne obelg i traktowania niczym zbędny balast – o ile akurat nie wykonywał ciężkich, żmudnych domowych prac lub nie przygotowywał któregoś z trzech posiłków. Przez ten czas nie usłyszał ani jednego „dziękuję", żadnej cichej pochwały dla któregoś z jego dań i włożonego w nie wysiłku. Każdego dnia przypominano mu zresztą, że taki właśnie jest cel jego pobytu na Privet Drive 4 – bycie usłużnym i pożytecznym – a być może nawet całego życia; mówiono mu również, że nie osiągnie niczego w żadnej zaszczytnej dziedzinie, ponieważ w niczym nie przypomina Dudleya, jest odrażający pod wszelkimi względami, którymi dorównują jedynie jego intelektualne braki.

Wielokrotnie, znajdując się na granicy wytrzymałości i pozwalając sobie na zbyt wiele, otrzymywał w twarz od wuja Vernona. W takich chwilach nie mówił niczego obraźliwego. Czasem było to zwykłe „nie", rzucone w odpowiedzi na obarczenie go kolejnym obowiązkiem. Wymierzone policzki, ostre i ciężkie, sprawiały paradoksalnie, że stawał się na powrót zdeterminowany w przetrwaniu u wujostwa. Wtedy zwykł mawiać sobie: „Skoro przetrwałem czternaście lat, dlaczego nie miałbym przetrwać kolejnych dwóch lub czterech?". Czasami, kiedy miał gorsze dni, a przyszłość nie wydawała się w jego oczach ani o jotę lepsza niż teraźniejszość i przeszłość, wszystkie te trzy czasowe linie zlewały się w jedną, długą i mroczną, pytał sam siebie: „Skąd wiem, że nie mają racji? Może rzeczywiście nie czeka mnie nic lepszego?".

Ale i tak podczas tych lat spędzonych na Privet Drive 4 nigdy nie pęknął w _ten_ sposób. Pęknął dopiero w Ośrodku Wychowawczym im. Świętego Brutusa dla Młodocianych Recydywistów.

Nie trudno się domyśleć, że nie był żadnego rodzaju recydywistą. Jedyną rzeczą, którą ukradł w życiu, było jedzenie podwędzone z kuchni cioci Petunii, ale nie dla przyjemności samej kradzieży – wujostwo miało w zwyczaju karnie go zagładzać. Poza tymi występkami, które i tak nigdy nie wychodziły na jaw, ani razu nie znalazł się w konflikcie z prawem.

Jednak życie u wujostwa, z wolnym czasem wypełnionym obowiązkami trzech innych osób i staraniem się przy tym, aby w samej szkole jak najmniej rzucać się w oczy, tak żeby nie narazić się Dudleyowi i jego przyjaciołom, nigdy nie sprzyjało jego nauce. Nie miał czasu na szkolne lektury i pisanie poprawnych wypracowań. Starał się, jak tylko mógł, poświęcać każdą wolną chwilę matematyce, ale tych było niewiele, a same rachunki od zawsze stanowiły jego słabość; kiedy przez kwadrans wpatrywał się w tekstowe zadanie lub rząd cyfr, nie mając najmniejszego pojęcia, jak je wykonać lub rozwiązać, łatwo mógł uwierzyć, że Dursleyowie mają rację. I coraz częściej w to wierzył.

Często sam odpuszczał, z góry zakładając, że jeżeli nie rozumie czegoś od razu, to nie zrozumie tego nigdy. Podobna uległość wobec niepowodzeń szybko zwróciła uwagę nauczycieli – tym bardziej, kiedy zaczęła się pogłębiać – jednak nigdy nie zależało mu na tym, żeby w ich oczach jawić się jako osoba bystrzejsza i inteligentniejsza. A gdy nie robiło tego nawet jego wujostwo, jedyna sprawująca nad nim piecze rodzina, osoby z zewnątrz równie często odpuszczały, zakładając, że rzeczywiście musi być obarczony pewnymi mentalnymi brakami, choćby i te nie były widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka.

Kiedy do złych ocen dołączyły wagary, podczas których szwendał się bez celu po mieście, ulegając złudnemu wrażeniu, że kilkugodzinna ucieczka od domu na Privet Drive 4 i szkoły może sprawić, że nagle na stałe znikną wszystkie z jego problemów, jeszcze nie wiedział o tym, że jedynie przypieczętowuje swój przyszły pobyt w ośrodku.

Ale tak właśnie było i zanim zdążył się obejrzeć, wuj i ciotka (w szczególności wuj; nienawiść i pogarda jego ciotki wobec niego zawsze była nadzwyczaj pasywna) oświadczyli mu podczas śniadania, że za trzy godziny wyjeżdżają do Londynu, w którym zostanie „na stałe", a przynajmniej na tyle, na ile pozwalał zamknięty ośrodek. Wuj Vernon nie omieszkał wspomnieć, że jest to miejsce wręcz stworzone z myślą o nim, o ludziach takich _jak on_ , odrażających i mentalnie wybrakowanych.

W tamtej chwili Harry nie umiał określić swojego stosunku do tej informacji; być może nawet go ucieszyła, koniec końców oznaczała możliwość ucieczki od toksycznego wujostwa. Choć i tak nie miało to większego znaczenia – wiedział, że gdyby tylko stwarzał opory i trudności, jego opiekunowie i tak znaleźliby sposób, aby umieścić go w Świętym Brutusie.

Jednak już w aucie, siedząc na tylnym siedzeniu, obok torby wypchanej starymi ubraniami Dudleya i innymi rzeczami, które miał ze sobą zabrać do Londynu, mimowolnie myślał o wszystkich tych historiach z zamkniętych ośrodków, przepełnionych pokojach, marnych posiłkach i wciąż znęcających się nad sobą nastolatkach. W swojej naiwności stwierdził, że nie mogły być prawdą, nie w roku 1994; gdyby faktycznie tak było, ktoś by się o tym dowiedział, przecież takie miejsca musiały być monitorowane, nie mogły stanowić państwa w państwie.

Przekraczając lichą bramę, a następnie mury ośrodka, wykonane z ciemnoczerwonej cegły, z niewielkimi, kratowanymi oknami, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Święty Brutus był państwem w państwie, jakkolwiek niemożliwe by się to nie wydawało. Widać było, że witająca ich zakonnica robi dobrą minę do złej gry, po zaledwie jednym przelotnym zerknięciu na niego jest w stanie ocenić, że jest recydywistą pierwszej wody, a samemu miejscu nie pomoże nawet patronat świętego.

Rzecz jasna Dursleyowie byli zachwyceni; w gruncie rzeczy nie chodziło przecież o to, aby go zresocjalizować i tym samym mu pomóc, ale wpasować w dorównujących mu ludzi. Zresztą jego wujostwo było tak bardzo zdeterminowane w pozostawieniu go gdziekolwiek, że gdyby tylko było to tak proste jak pozostawienie szczeniaka w lesie, wysadziliby go na zupełnym odludziu, bez jedzenia oraz picia, po czym odjechali i pozostawili samemu sobie.

Dursleyowie postanowili odpuścić sobie czułe pożegnania, najprawdopodobniej dochodząc do wniosku, że żadne inne słowa nie pasują w podobnej sytuacji lepiej niż: „Mamy nadzieję, że w ośrodku Świętego Brutusa zrozumiesz swoje błędy".

Kiedy zaczęli się oddalać razem z odgłosem kroków, Harry doznał uczucia całkowitej pustki. Zawsze wiedział, że jest sam, jednak znajdując się pod dachem ciepłego domu na Privet Drive 4, nawet w ciasnej komórce pod schodami, gdzie sypiał przez większość czasu, łatwo mógł ulec złudzeniu, że nie jest _do końca_ sam. Ale stojąc w ciemnym korytarzu ośrodka, uderzyła go prawda w całej swojej okazałości: jest sam w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu; nie ma nikogo i od tej chwili może dziać mu się wszystko, każda najgorsza rzecz, a i tak nikt mu nie pomoże, bo nikomu na nim nie zależy.

Zakonnica pokazała mu jego pokój (a raczej pokój, który miał dzielić razem z dwójką innych chłopców), w którym, na szczęście, akurat nie przebywali jego współlokatorzy, oprowadziła go po najważniejszych obiektach ośrodka, rzeczowym tonem wyjaśniła panujące w nim zasady, których bezwzględnie należało przestrzegać, przekazała pory posiłków i poniedziałkowy plan zajęć.

Następnie odprowadziła go do pokoju, ciasnego, niechlujnego pomieszczenia, z piętrowymi metalowymi łóżkami. Jego współlokatorzy, tym razem siedzący na swoich materacach, mniej więcej w jego wieku, o wadze i wzroście zbliżonym do wysokiego i otyłego Dudleya, spojrzeli na niego z wyraźną niechęcią, ale ze względu na zakonnicę nie posunęli się do żadnych uszczypliwości, odwzajemniając uścisk jego dłoni i przedstawienie się.

Zakonnica na odchodnym zatrzymała się i jeszcze raz uważnie mu się przyjrzała. Najwidoczniej jedynie utwierdziła się w przekonaniu, że jest tym samym, co każdy inny chłopiec przebywający w ośrodku, bo jej pomarszczona twarz przybrała zawiedziony, zaciekły wyraz.

– Pamiętaj, Harry, że my możemy nie widzieć wszystkiego, ale przed panem Bogiem nic się nie ukryje – powiedziała. Zaraz po tym zniknęła w korytarzu.

Wkrótce Harry poznał jeszcze jedną prawdę – pan Bóg, o ile istniał, też nie był w stanie wszystkiego zobaczyć lub nawet sobie wyobrazić.

Ośrodek był dokładnie tym, co utrwalony w jego pamięci, niewiadomego pochodzenia obraz podobnego miejsca. Posiłki były z reguły bezbarwną i bezsmakową masą, którą lubiano odbierać w ramach kary za złe zachowanie. Nie istniały żadne zasady, oprócz zasad tworzonych przez starszych i silniejszych, niż rówieśnicy, chłopców; opiekunki ośrodka wyraźnie nie były w stanie sobie z nimi poradzić i ostatecznie pozostawały przez to bierne, ponieważ w większości konfliktów nawet nie interweniowały. Sińce i zadrapania znajdowały się na porządku dziennym. Harry sam wielokrotnie obrywał od Vincenta i Gregora, jego współlokatorów, ale nawet gdy dowody przemocy pojawiały się na jego ciele w widocznym miejscu, fioletowe i pomarańczowe, zakonnice nie miały w zwyczaju pytać o ich pochodzenie.

A Harry od samego początku pobytu w Św. Brutusie stał się ulubionym przedmiotem dręczenia Vincenta i Gregora. Ciężko było powiedzieć, z jakiego konkretnie powodu stan ten utrzymywał się nieprzerwanie przez kilka miesięcy. Czy to przez jego okrągłe okulary, za duże, znoszone ubrania, niski wzrost i chudość, czy może przez narastającą w nim frustrację, która zmuszała go do opierania się sprzątaniu po nastolatkach, odrabiania za nic prac domowych i stanowienia ich prywatnego chłopca na posyłki – był pewien, że nikt nie obrywa częściej niż on. W wykonaniu dwóch krępych nastolatków nawet zwykły kuksaniec w bok sprawiał, że miał ochotę zwymiotować, ale nigdy się nie skarżył; był zresztą pewien, że jakiekolwiek skarżenie na nic by mu się nie zdało, przecież znalazł się w ośrodku dlatego, że było to jedyne miejsce, do którego pasował.

W tych momentach jego jedynym pocieszeniem była biblioteka ośrodka. Jak na miejsce przeznaczone dla trudnej młodzieży, na dodatek tak stare i najwyraźniej nie współgrające się z posuwającym się naprzód duchem czasu, była wręcz idealnie wyposażona; stare tomiszcza stały w dziesiątkach rzędów na wysokich półkach razem z nowymi nabytkami. W pomieszczeniu zawsze panowała niemal nienaturalna cisza i nieprzyjemny chłód. Pokaźne okna wychodziły na okoliczny niewielki, rzadki las i drucianą, wysoką siatkę okalającą Św. Brutusa. Siatka rzucała się w oczach bardziej, niż powinna, jakby prosiła o uwagę i refleksję nad popełnionymi błędami.

Harry znalazł się w niej przypadkiem, jak zwykle szwendając się bez celu to tu, to tam, aby wreszcie dano mu święty spokój, dosłownie i w przenośni. Nawet jeżeli wiedział, że wchodzi do biblioteki, nie wchodził do niej po to, aby czytać – nawet nie myślał o tym, że czytanie może sprawiać mu tak ogromną przyjemność. Potrzebował wyłącznie cichego, spokojnego miejsca, w którym mógłby przebywać i wyobrażać sobie wszystkie te rzeczy, które zwykle zajmowały jego myśli, gdy wykonywał domowe prace na Privet Drive 4: wyobrażenia o innym życiu, wcieleniach znacznie bardziej fascynujących i ważnych dla świata. (Wtedy zwykł wyobrażać sobie na przykład to, że pewnego dnia otrzymuje list ze szkoły dla czarodziejów, okazuje się, że potrafi władać magią, po czym opuszcza dom wujostwa, udając się w podróż pełną przygód).

Ale później zaczął przeglądać książki, często chociażby dla okładek, tytułów lub koloru, wgłębiać się dokładniej w każde ich słowo i zdawać sobie sprawę, że czytanie potrafi sprawiać przyjemność. Co więcej – jest czymś jeszcze intensywniejszym niż jego wyobrażenia. Wkrótce zapoznał się z dziełami Charlesa Dickensa, Thomasa Hardy'ego, Gustava Flauberta i Williama Shakespeare'a (klasyków, jak później dowie się od jednej z zakonnic prowadzących bibliotekę).

„Wielkie nadzieje" Dickensa wstrząsnęły nim tak bardzo jak żadne inne dzieło do tej pory, poruszyło jakąś nieznaną nutę gdzieś wgłębi niego (może dlatego, że sam odczuwał tytułowe nadzieje, licząc po cichu, że mimo wszystko będzie jak sierota Pip i ostatecznie czeka go szczęśliwe zakończenie?), sprawiając, że sam zapragnął pisać, naprawdę cokolwiek, po prostu _pisać_ i tym samym stworzyć coś, czego lektura wywoła u kogoś przynajmniej część podobnych emocji. (Choć, bez dwóch zdań, było to uczucie całkowicie sprzeczne z wszechogarniającym go wstydem na myśl o podzieleniu się z kimkolwiek trzydzieści sześć razy poprawianym prologiem jego pierwszego opowiadania, które niedługo po tym zacznie pisać; opowiadanie było rzecz jasna o chłopcu spod komórki dowiadującym się o byciu czarodziejem).

W międzyczasie, kiedy jego życie zaczęło wreszcie wydawać się szczęśliwsze, z brakiem wujostwa, książkami i pisaniem, nawet ze znęcającymi się nad nim współlokatorami (koniec końców po części był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś się nad nim znęcał; czasem nawet myślał, że w jakiś sposób musiał nieumyślnie prowokować do takich zachowań), nagle stało się coś, co zapoczątkowało lawinę wszystkich następnych złych wydarzeń.

Lub może nie stało się „coś", a „ktoś", bowiem ośrodek zatrudnił nowego nauczyciela języka angielskiego. Mężczyzna nie sprawiał wrażenia szczególnie katolickiego – nazywał się Remus Lupin i prawdopodobnie objął to stanowisko tylko dlatego, że było wolne i potrzebował pieniędzy. (Nie dlatego, że w grę wchodziła misja nauczania młodych recydywistów o wyraźnie religijnym zabarwieniu). Musiał być po trzydziestce, darzył słabością marynarki z łatami na łokciach (każde z nich miały tak samo poprzecieranie, znoszone łaty), był entuzjastą dzieł Shakespeare'a lub po prostu teatru w szerokim tego słowa znaczeniu, posiadał niczym niezachwianą cierpliwość i nieśmiały, zafrasowany uśmiech.

Harry nie wiedział, czy zakochał się w nim po tym, jak zobaczył go po raz pierwszy, szukającego od blisko dziesięciu minut swojej przyszłej klasy, czy może dopiero po tym, jak po raz pierwszy usłyszał jego pełne werwy wykłady na temat literatury. Choć, kto wie, czy w takich przypadkach – jakiegokolwiek zauroczenia, heteroseksualnego lub homoseksualnego – można mówić o jednym wyraźnym powodzie. Z kolei inaczej było z dotyczącym tego faktem: Harry zakochał się w mężczyźnie, znacznie starszym, żonatym nauczycielu (nota bene, jego własnym).

Nastoletnie zauroczenia są jak francuskie pocałunki, zanim człowiek się obejrzy, już nabierają rozpędu, tak samo jak prawdziwości nabiera dotąd niewidoczna prawda. Harry nie mógłby jednoznacznie powiedzieć, ile czasu minęło od pojawienia się Remusa Lupina w Św. Brutusie do chwili, w której przyłapał sam siebie na masturbacji i fantazjowaniu o nich razem, albo (co było mniej wytłumaczalne i znacznie bardziej bolesne niż tamta wspomniana masturbacja) gorącym, nieznośnym uczuciu, którego wypełniało jego żołądek lub inny z jego narządów, kiedy tylko widział, jak mężczyzna się uśmiecha lub tak bardzo pochłania go mówienie o dziełach literackich, że aż zaczyna energicznie poruszać dłońmi i wreszcie przestaje sprawiać nieśmiałe wrażenie.

Być może fascynacja starszym mężczyzną byłaby o wiele łatwiejsza, gdyby Harry nigdy wcześniej nie myślał o kobietach (zazwyczaj starszych i władczych), ani tym bardziej nie masturbował się myśląc o nich. Wtedy nie istniałyby żadne wątpliwości co do tego, że jest tym, o kim z taką pogardą mówił raz na jakiś czas wuj Vernon, oglądając sobotnią i niedzielną telewizję, „pedałem" lub „ciotą"; nie zaczęłyby nim targać wątpliwości na temat własnej tożsamości. Ale może wcale by tak nie było? Niezależnie od tego, czy interesowałyby lub nie interesowałyby go kobiety, tak czy siak interesowaliby go mężczyźni (coś podpowiadało mu, że to nie był odrębny, jednorazowy przypadek – bo kto zna coś podobnego?), co więcej – mężczyźni będący „na górze" (Harry zawsze przełykał to określenie i wiążącą się z nim prawdę z gniewem, ciężko było określić jego stosunek do jakiejkolwiek uległości).

W swojej naiwności starał się przestać myśleć o nauczycielu, ale oczywiście – z niepowodzeniem. Zarzucenie masturbacji niczego nie zmieniło, wcale nie sprawiło, że nagle przestał wyobrażać sobie to, jak uprawiają razem seks, a podobne wyobrażenia przestały uderzać w niego znienacka na każdych zajęciach z języka angielskiego. Przybyło mu tylko erekcji i frustracji; po raz pierwszy mimowolnie zaczął myśleć o tym, co uda się ubrać w słowa dopiero Jamesowi Baldwinowi: „Niestety, ludzie nie mogą wybierać sobie przystani, kochanków i przyjaciół, tak jak nie przysługuje im prawo wyboru własnych rodziców". Paradoksalnie, nawet, gdy przeczyta ten cytat w świętej biblii homoseksualizmu, „Moim Giovannim", powieści, która wstrząśnie nim równie mocno, co „Wielkie nadzieje", to i tak po części – w swoim nastoletnim buncie i nieznajomości świata – stwierdzi, że Baldwin wcale nie musi mieć racji. Bo ile razy słyszał, że można być tym, kim się chce być, że tak naprawdę wszystko leży w zasięgu naszych możliwości, każda otaczająca nas rzecz zależy wyłącznie od drzemiących w nas intencji? (Dopiero w dorosłości zrozumie, że, owszem, Baldwin miał rację i to cholerną, w życiu istnieje cała przestrzeń niezależnych od nas spraw).

A więc Harry'emu naprawdę nie pozostało nic innego, jak jedynie masturbacja pod prysznicem i fantazjowanie o znacznie starszym (żonatym z niewiadomą kobietą, na co wskazywała złota obrączka na jednym z jego palców) mężczyźnie, myśli o tym, czy w Św. Brutusie może być ktoś taki jak on (ale i czy obecność kogoś takiego w ośrodku pełnym agresywnych, nie rokujących dobrze nastolatków mogłaby zadziałać w tym przypadku jakkolwiek pokrzepiająco?), i o tym, że wujostwo musiało mieć co do niego świętą rację: nie dość, że był recydywistą, to i na dodatek pedałem!

Nie wiedział, co ostatecznie doprowadziło do tamtej sytuacji w łazience, „Mój Giovanni", odkryty przez Vincenta i Gregora pod materacem jego łóżka, opowiadanie, czy może jego beznadziejnie pogłębiające się zauroczenie Remusem Lupinem, które mogło współgrać zaledwie z jego brakiem umiejętności aktorskich (spróbujcie udawać brak zauroczenia będąc nastolatkiem bez umiejętności aktorskich – to dopiero fatalistyczna sprawa). Prawdopodobnie musiało chodzić o to drugie, bowiem jeszcze przed okryciem powieści uosabiającej istotę homoseksualizmu zaczynał bywać nazywany „panienką"; ktoś rzucił to na stołówce, kiedy szedł z tacą jedzenia, chyba Vincent, inni podłapali i tak oto z „Harry'ego" lub „Pottera" stał się „panienką".

Można tylko sobie wyobrażać, jak bardzo nienawidził tego przezwiska, niezależnie od tego, jak sprzeczne uczucia w nim wzbudzało – albo traktował je niczym karę (krzyż za masturbowanie się z myślami o mężczyźnie), albo niczym najbardziej obrazoburcze kłamstwo (dotąd częściej rozmyślał o kobietach, może jednak był bardziej heteroseksualny i, zanim się obejrzy, ponownie stanie się „normalny"?).

Oczywiście „panienka" nie nawiązywała wyłącznie do jego zaangażowania podczas zajęć wychowania fizycznego lub ulubionych form spędzania wolnego czasu – ktoś musiał ewidentnie coś zauważyć. Zresztą prawdopodobnie do zauważenia było wcale nie mało rzeczy. Harry uwielbiał brylować na zajęciach z języka angielskiego, a ponieważ spora część osób miałaby problem z samym zapisem nazwiska Shakespeare'a, a co dopiero z analizowaniem jego dzieł lub szczerym zachwytem nad ich treścią, robił w to w najlepsze; była to jedyna idealna okazja do skupienia na sobie uwagi Remusa Lupina.

W pragnieniu skupienia na sobie uwagi niewłaściwych osób znajdowało się, swoją drogą, coś szalenie fascynującego. Nie istniała żadna osoba, która mogłaby temu nie ulec. Po prostu zawsze, jedynie w różnych okresach życia, pojawiał się ktoś taki – zupełnie niewłaściwy, co do którego niewłaściwości było się całkowicie przekonanym – a jednak i tak zabiegało się o jego uwagę, jeszcze bardziej pogarszając swoją i tak beznadziejną sytuację.

W niczym nie pomagał sam Remus Lupin. Nawet jeżeli nie było mowy (w tamtym okresie i w przyszłości: po prostu nigdy przez wielkie „n") o zakochaniu, darzył Harry'ego wyraźną, zatrważająco ogromną sympatią. Każde jego „świetnie, Harry", „oho, słuchajcie go, właśnie o to mi chodziło", albo zwykły uśmiech (ten nie zafrasowany, a pewny siebie, choć w miękki sposób) wydawało się rozpuszczać ostatki jego godności osobistej.

Choć Harry i tak wolał, jak kończyło się na samych słowach i gestach. Kiedy mężczyzna poklepywał go po plecach lub zaglądał przez ramię, całkiem tracił głowę. Poklepywanie po plecach jeszcze się jakoś utrzymywało – wtedy myślał tylko o pochwyceniu jego dłoni. Gdy jednak w grę wchodziło zaglądanie przez ramię, zapach wody po goleniu Remusa Lupina i bliskość jego badawczego spojrzenia, Harry czerwienił się, dostawał erekcji i zaczynał się jąkać. (W takich momentach naprawdę zaczynał być wdzięczny Dudleyowi za jego znoszone, zbyt duże ubrania).

Zaczął nawet pisać inne opowiadanie (to o chłopcu–czarodzieju zarzucił; nijak się miało do jego nowych problemów), będące w rzeczywistości swojego rodzaju pamiętnikiem. Głównym bohaterem było jego alter ego – nastolatek z „pociągiem do niewłaściwych osób" (samo opowiadanie nosiło dumny tytuł: „Niewłaściwa osoba"), który za narastające utarczki z prawem trafia do ośrodka dla młodych recydywistów. Nie mogło także zabraknąć nowego nauczyciela języka angielskiego, pojawiającego się niemal w tym samym momencie, co narastające problemy tożsamości seksualnej bohatera A (Daniela). Jako że nie był to dokładny pamiętnik opowiadający historię jego nieszczęśliwego zauroczenia, a fikcja literacka – w tej pan Thewlis (bowiem tak nazywało się alter ego Remusa Lupina) zwróci na niego uwagę w sposób dalece niestosowny jak na relację uczeń–nauczyciel.

Obydwie postacie nosiły zmienione imiona i nazwiska, posiadały (choć tylko złudnie) zmieniony wygląd, ale i tak bez trudu można było domyśleć się o kogo chodzi; wypisz wymaluj on i Remus Lupin. I w opowiadaniu mężczyzna był żonaty, ale, jak okaże się (nadzwyczaj przewrotnie) w trakcie kolejnych rozdziałów, jego małżeństwo wisiało na włosku, żona była zołzą, a Remus sporo eksperymentował na studiach, skłaniając się bardziej ku homoseksualizmowi niż heteroseksualizmowi. (Harry nawet w swojej fikcji traktował małżeństwo jako świętość).

Nie było to szczególnie ambitne opowiadanie, ale – jak zazwyczaj bywa w przypadku młodych twórców – autobiograficzna forma szła Harry'emu jak po maśle. Nagle przestał zadręczać się poprawianiem lub wymyślaniem fabuły i bohaterów. Wszystko miał jak na dłoni, co więcej – właśnie to przeżywał – więc twór rozrastał się w wręcz nieprawdopodobnym tempie, w dzień wszędzie zabierany z Harrym na zajęcia, a na wieczór (czego Vincent i Gregor, zajęci świetlicą lub treningami, nie widzieli) ukrywany pod materacem łóżka.

Pisanie „Niewłaściwej osoby" zbiegło się z momentem odkrycia w bibliotece ukrytego egzemplarza „Mojego Giovanniego" Jamesa Baldwina. Harry'emu nie przychodziło na myśl nic innego jak tylko to, że ktoś chciał zagrać na nosie świętobliwym opiekunom, bo jak inaczej mogłoby uchować się w takim miejscu coś równie obrazoburczego? (Nie wziął pod uwagę tego, że zawartość biblioteki zmieniała właścicieli, a jego obecni mieli gdzieś panujący w nim porządek lub nieporządek; młodzi recydywiści nie często zaglądali do książek).

„Giovanniego" znalazł w dziale, do którego bez przerwy zaglądał. Nazywał go działem pisarzy „poważnych", do dzieł innych pisarzy nie miał ochoty zaglądać; jakby już wtedy, ze swoją słabą wiedzą literatury, wiedział, że istnieje cały szereg samozwańczych, pseudointeligentnych artystów.

Od pewnego czasu, kiedy szczególnie się nudził, czytał po kolei wszystkie tytuły i opisy książek na obwolucie, robiąc w międzyczasie kolejną czytelniczą listę lub może redagując poprzednią. Była to wcale niezła rozrywka, większość blurbów jest pisana lepiej niż zawartość opisywanych przez nie dzieł. W taki sposób odkrył „Giovanniego", niemożliwie wetkniętego pomiędzy dwie inne opasłe książki. Być może nawet wcale nie zacząłby go czytać, ale akurat na jego tylnej okładce nie znajdował się żaden tekst, a tytuł tylko spotęgował jego ciekawość. (Nie wiedzieć czemu, słowa „Mój Giovanni" zabrzmiały dla niego zbyt zaborczo jak na słowa wypowiadane przez kobietę).

Zanim się obejrzał i na dobre zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co trzyma w rękach, czytał na stojąco o młodym mężczyźnie rozdartym pomiędzy miłością do kobiety a pożądaniem wobec innego mężczyzny, tytułowego Giovanniego, mrużąc oczy w kiepskim, popołudniowym świetle; za oknami już zmierzchało, a biblioteka wydawała się oszczędzać na oświetlaniu.

Książka zaszokowała go od pierwszych stron (była w końcu o dwóch mężczyznach razem; „pedałach", jak mawiał wuj Vernon, ale może po prostu przez to, że była właśnie o nim). Coś podpowiadało mu, że pożałuje jej lektury – tym bardziej po tej złowróżbnej sugestii na temat przyszłego losu Giovanniego i aurze wszechobecnej melancholii – ale zaraz ja zamknął i wpatrywał się ze zdenerwowaniem w jej okładkę.

Nie było szans, aby bibliotekarka pozwoliła mu ją wypożyczyć, jeżeli wiedziała, czego dotyczyła, a jeżeli nawet nie wiedziała i tak istniała spora szansa, że będzie chciała się dowiedzieć; była to jedna z tych wścibskich bibliotekarek wścibiająca nosa w każdą nieznaną książkę, którą ktoś wypożycza. Co prawda mógł przyjść po prostu na następny dzień i dalej ją czytać – nie była zresztą długa – ale nagle odezwało się w nim nieznane dotąd uczucie, jakby pragnienie chronienia jej za wszelką cenę lub też chronienia i posiadania na własność.

Dlatego więc tego samego dnia opuścił bibliotekę razem z małą książką wepchniętą za pasek spodni. Denerwował się strasznie, ale od dawna nie pragnął równie mocno żadnej rzeczy. Po prostu musiał ją mieć. (Nawet jeżeli „Bóg wszystko widział", jak to mówiła jedna z zakonnic). Kradzież przeszła bez echa, a bibliotekarka niczego nie zauważyła.

Nie miał zbyt wiele okazji do czytania „Mojego Giovanniego" w miejscach innych, niż ośrodkowa biblioteka, jednak i tak wykorzystywał wszystkie możliwe, a kiedy skończył lekturę – niemal od razu zaczął czytać ją drugi raz. Co za książka! – myślał. Nawet jeżeli zaprzepaściła wszystkie jego naiwne, nastoletnie wizje dotyczące seksu dwóch mężczyzn (jak mógł myśleć, że seks analny niczym nie różni się od tego „normalnego"?) i miłości jako takiej, była tak smutna, że nie miałby najmniejszej ochoty z kimś o niej rozmawiać i rozgrzebywać ten smutek niczym starą ranę, nie był w stanie przestać o niej myśleć.

Ukrywał książkę w tym samym miejscu co „Niewłaściwą osobę", co, jak się wkrótce przekona, było pomysłem najgorszym z możliwych.

Wszystko zaczęło się od spóźnienia na śniadanie, które rozstroiło cały jego późniejszy dzień. Był roztargniony, myśląc o swoim opowiadaniu i Baldwinie (może napisał inne książki pokroju „Giovanniego"?, myślał), na tyle, że nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że zarówno opowiadanie, jak i książka wciąż tkwią pod materacem łóżka. Później miał zajęcia z Remusem i Lupinem, co znowu wystarczająco zajęło jego myśli. Dopiero podczas obiadu, kiedy Vincent i Gregor zniknęli mu nagle z zasięgu wzroku, choć nigdy nie darowali sobie jakiegokolwiek pełnego posiłku, choćby ten miał być bezsmakową, bezbarwną masą, przypomniał sobie o tym i niemal go zmroziło.

Choć nie istniało zbyt wiele momentów, podczas których Vincent i Gregor mogli przyuważyć go na lekturze lub skrzętnym zapisywaniu kolejnych białych kartek, i tak na pewno musieli coś dostrzec; Harry zupełnie zatracał się, kiedy wykonywał jedną z tych czynności. Czy miejsce pod materacem było dostatecznie dobrą kryjówką? (Harry nie mógł tego jednoznacznie stwierdzić – z nikim się bliżej nie przyjaźnił, żeby zadawać mu podobne pytania).

Gdy jednak, niemal biegnąc, znalazł się w swoim pokoju, okazało się, że jest kryjówką najgorszą z możliwych, a w miejscu takim jak to – ośrodku, w którym każdy ma coś do ukrycia, a kryjówek nie ma zbyt wiele – każdy szukając czegoś, będzie szukał właśnie pod materacem.

Kiedy Harry zobaczył, jak Vincent i Gregor czytają „Niewłaściwą osobę", siedząc na jego rozchełstanym łóżku i zaśmiewając się na cały głos, a na kolanach Vincenta leży „Mój Giovanni", miał wrażenie, że zwymiotuje z przerażenia.

Gregor spojrzał na niego dopiero po chwili; miał zaczerwienione oczy i mokre policzki, jakby rozpłakał się ze śmiechu.

– Panienko, naprawdę jesteś pedałem!

– Nie jestem żadnym pedałem – warknął Harry, próbując wyrwać im kartki.

Vincent był jednak szybszy – zaraz wstał, pociągnął go za nadgarstek wyciągniętej w kierunku kartek ręki i założył mu jakiś nieznany przez niego chwyt, dzięki któremu ledwo oddychał i nie mógł poruszyć się ani o krok.

– Czytaj, Gregor! – zaśmiał się.

– „Ujął moją twarz w silne dłonie" – zaczął czytać Gregor, z trudem nie pękając przy tym ze śmiechu – „po czym przysunął swoje usta do moich". – Zaśmiał się, zaraz kontynuując: – „Profesorze – wyszeptałem". Kurwa, Potter! Ty piszesz pedalskie romansidła!

– Pieprz się! Puść mnie!

– Co więcej to jest ewidentnie o tobie i Lupinie! – zawył ze śmiechu Vincent. – Chłopaki pękną ze śmiechu, jak im to pokażemy!

– Stary – podsunął Gregor – wolałbym zobaczyć minę Lupina, gdy zobaczy dziesiątą stronę. Jak to leciało, to o dupczeniu w pustej klasie od angielskiego? – Zmienił kartkę. – Mam! „Zanim zdobyłem się na jakąkolwiek zwięzłą myśl i zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, do czego dążymy, jego sztywny penis napierał na moją erekcję przez materiał spodni, a jego usta zawzięcie całowały moją szyję".

– Jesteś naprawdę popierdolony, Potter – przyznał Vincent ze śmiechem.

– „Jęknąłem w blat biurka, kiedy zaczął miarowo poruszać biodrami. Myślałem, że oszaleję, ból mieszał się z przyjemnością, a ja sam nie wiedziałem już, które z tych uczuć jest intensywniejsze. Najwyraźniej Davidowi było tak samo dobrze jak mi. Wydawał z siebie pomruki i nieskładne słowa. „Piękny" było jedynym, które mogłem rozróżnić z ich potoku".

Vincent jeszcze mocniej wykręcił mu rękę; miał wrażenie, że lada moment ją złamie, ale uczucie wykręcania mijało się nijak do bycia mimowolnym świadkiem głośnej lektury „Niewłaściwej osoby", czytanej mu przez znienawidzonego nastolatka. Ta dwójka wiedziała już o wszystkim!

Nad jego głową rozległ się kolejny rechot. Gregor wstał z materaca z plikiem kartek w dłoni.

– Po prostu od razu podsunę to pod drzwi klasy Lupina. Chłopaki muszą uwierzyć nam na słowo – powiedział z brzydkim uśmiechem. – Zresztą – zmierzył go ostatnim pogardliwym spojrzeniem (zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wiedzieć kiedy, zaczął płakać) – nie potrzeba do tego żadnej wiary. Wyglądasz na urodzoną ciotę.

– „Piękny" to chyba dla ciebie jakieś nowe określenie na „obrzydliwy do granic możliwości", co?

– Proszę. – Naprawdę nienawidził siebie za to, co wtedy zrobił. Będzie nienawidzić się za to jeszcze przez bardzo długi okres czasu, ale stojąc wtedy w ich ciasnym pokoiku, unieruchomiony przez znacznie wyższego chłopca i z wizją Remusa Lupina, czytającego jego opowiadanie, w głowie (od razu pomyślał, że mężczyzna go przejrzy; robił charakterystyczne błędy i jedyny w klasie mógłby interesować się pisaniem, tak jak główny bohater, Daniel, nosił zbyt znoszone ubrania i okrągłe okulary – okrągłe okulary miały stać się jego gwoździem do trumny!), był gotowy na wszystko. Nawet na obdarcie się z resztek godności błaganiami, aby Gregor nie pokazywał nauczycielowi opowiadania. – Proszę, nie pokazuj mu tego. Zrobię wsz… – zachłysnął się, kiedy Vincent, co w ogóle samo w sobie powinno wydawać mu się nieprawdopodobne, ponownie zwiększył nacisk na jego rękę, że aż poczerniało mu w oczach.

Gregor prychnął. Oczywiście, w nosie miał „wszystko" Harry'ego. Przecież Harry i bez tego robił za niego i Vincenta wystarczająco wiele. Co też innego mogliby chcieć od kogoś równie „obrzydliwego do granic możliwości"?

– Pilnuj go – rzucił tylko chłopak, po czym wyszedł przyśpieszonym krokiem z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi; uśmieszek ani na chwilę nie znikał z jego ust.

Vincent zaraz po tym puścił jego ręce, popychając do przodu. Harry zatoczył się, nieomal upadając na szafkę stojącą pod zakratowanym oknem, ale w ostatnim momencie przytrzymał się jej krawędzi. Vincent obserwował to z niemal perwersyjną przyjemnością.

– Od razu lepiej wyglądasz, kiedy jesteś taki potulny, panienko.

Harry wiedział, że nie da mu się już zatrzymać Gregora – klasa od angielskiego znajdowała się piętro niżej i chłopak musiał dawno wracać do pokoju – ale i tak, wykorzystując jego nieuwagę i zaskoczenie, popchnął otyłego Vincenta i wybiegł na korytarz.

Jakiś wychowanek ośrodka posłał mu krzywe lub nawet pogardliwe i jawnie kpiące spojrzenie, ale było mu wszystko jedno. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, biegł starymi schodami na kolejne piętro, do najmniej uczęszczanej łazienki dla chłopców.

Zamknął się w jednej z odrapanych kabin, myśląc naiwnie, że najgorsze musi mieć za sobą, że być może kryjówka pod materacem łóżka nie była wystarczająco dobra, ale ta go nie zawiedzie; jakby małe, ciasne pomieszczenie przesiąknięte zapachem moczu mogło sprawić, że naprawdę uda mu się uciec.

Później jednak zda sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo naiwny musiał być w tamtej chwili, skurczony i łkający w rękaw zbyt obszernej bluzy. Bo w rzeczywistości istniało wcale nie mało spraw, dla których z kolei nie istniały żadne kryjówki.

Jak to napisał Baldwin:

„Niestety, ludzie nie mogą wybierać sobie przystani, kochanków i przyjaciół, tak jak nie przysługuje im prawo wyboru własnych rodziców". Czasem nie da się tak po prostu od czegoś uciec.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 2**

Harry nie wiedział, na jakiej podstawie uważał, że Remus Lupin na wieść o treści wsuniętego do jego klasy opowiadania zareaguje jak Greg lub Vincent (nie wspominając o ich znajomych, innych wychowankach ośrodka; Harry przeżywał prawdziwe piekło).

Prawdopodobnie sądził, że coś podobnego musi nieźle zmierzwić nawet takiego uprzejmego i wyrozumiałego mężczyznę, bo choć „Niewłaściwa osoba" nie była stricte erotyczna, to i tak nie dawał w niej upustu wyłącznie swoim literackim zapędom. (Była to zresztą pierwsza zapowiedź natury jego przyszłej twórczości – mógł być niemożliwie nieśmiały w życiu codziennym, jednak kiedy w grę wchodziło pisanie, odpadały wszelkie tematy tabu).

W każdym razie nieoczekiwana reakcja nauczyciela sprawiła, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej winny. „Pan Thewlis" powinien szczerze go znienawidzić – Harry naprawdę by to zrozumiał i być może wtedy wszystko byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze – jednak zamiast tego postanowił go „wspierać". Był jedyną osobą, która od początku nie widziała w nim recydywisty pierwszej wody, co więcej, najwyraźniej polubili się prywatnie (Harry podchodził entuzjastycznie do wszystkich jego czytelniczych propozycji, dzięki czemu szybko znaleźli wspólny temat i trochę więcej okazji do rozmów), a on, choć powinien być wdzięczny za tą delikatną, nawiązującą się pomiędzy nimi nić porozumienia, literacko fantazjował o ich romansie!

Kto wie, czy Remus Lupin był zwyczajnie bardziej niż niedoświadczony w sytuacjach, w których przychodzi do czytania opowiadań o zabarwieniu erotycznym ze sobą w roli głównej, szczególnie autorstwa nieletnich wielbicieli i swoich uczniów, przez co nie miał serca (i odwagi) na zdobycie się na obszerniejszy komentarz. Gdy jednak skończył mówić, Harry i tak nie był w stanie spojrzeć na jego twarz.

Mężczyzna często zastawał go w bibliotece, samemu będąc jej stałym bywalcem, dlatego tak samo było i tym razem. Harry miał nadzieję, że przy najskrzętniej ukrytym od spojrzeń stole, przy oknie z ponurym widokiem na nieco opustoszały parking, nikt go nie znajdzie. I jeżeli faktycznie było tak z wychowankami ośrodka, którym musiało być i bez tego wystarczająco okazji do dręczenia go, tak mógł się domyśleć, że mężczyzna poczuje się w obowiązku zamienienia z nim kilku słów. Obowiązku przez wielkie „d", bowiem tego dnia nie przyszedł na jego zajęcia.

Nie był pewien, czego bardziej nie chciał stać się świadkiem. Wyrazu twarzy Remusa Lupina, kiedy z zaciekawieniem podnosił z podłogi plik kartek, po czym zaczynał coraz głębiej wnikać w jego treść, czy może reakcji innych z jego uczniów na tę reakcję, idealnie wtajemniczonych w sytuację.

– Nie wiedziałem… że zacząłeś pisać, Harry.

Harry niemal podskoczył na krześle. Od samego rana układał w myślach przeprosiny, jednak wszystkie z nich wydały mu się nagle niewłaściwe i niewystarczające. A może po prostu nieszczere – nie był pewien, czy w całej tej sytuacji nie żałował jedynie faktu zostania przyłapanym na gorącym uczynku.

Usłyszał, jak Remus Lupin siada naprzeciwko niego, wciąż nie mogąc podnieść wzroku. Mężczyzna brzmiał po części tak, jakby sam za moment miał przeprosić za swoje literackie bohomazy z przepraszaną osobą w roli głównej. Harry poczuł wobec niego nieokreślony gniew, który idealnie komponował się z wszechogarniającym go wstydem.

Wreszcie spojrzał na nauczyciela. Było to krótkie, szybkie spojrzenie. Chyba zrobił to dlatego, żeby przekonać się, że to wyłącznie złudny ton głosu, a ten faktycznie, tak jak przewidywał, czuje wobec niego obrzydzenie i pogardę – wtedy naprawdę wszystko byłoby prostsze. Ale oczywiście nie wyczytał niczego podobnego w jego twarzy.

– Przepraszam.

– Nie przepraszaj. – Nauczyciel zamilkł. Widząc, że Harry nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru ponownie na niego spojrzeć, wbijając wzrok gdzieś w poły jego marynarki, powiedział: – Nie napisałeś niczego złego. Rozumiesz? Jedyną niewłaściwą rzeczą jest fakt, że jestem twoim nauczycielem. Nic więcej. Chcę, żebyś przychodził na moje zajęcia. Tym bardziej, że jesteś moim najlepszym uczniem.

Choć Harry wiedział, że mężczyzna go nie okłamuje – naprawdę nie chowa do niego urazy, nawet jeżeli czuje się zażenowany – i tak nie był w stanie być wdzięczny za jego słowa. Nic złego! – pomyślał ze złością.

– Spójrz na mnie – miał ochotę zacisnąć zęby, jednak wykonał prośbę – możesz być na mnie zły, ale musiałem z nimi porozmawiać. – Harry poczuł mrożący strach, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z prawdziwego znaczenia słowa „z nimi". – To podrzucenie mi „Niewłaściwej osoby", to sprawka Grega lub Vincenta, co? Zagroziłem im, że jeżeli cokolwiek podobnego się powtórzy, wciąż będą ci dokuczać lub grzebać w twojej prywatności, wyciągnę z tego poważne konsekwencje. Obiecaj mi, że w wypadku takiej sytuacji natychmiast się do mnie zgłosisz.

– W porządku – odpowiedział niewyraźnie Harry. Szczerze wątpił, aby Greg lub Vincent zrobili sobie cokolwiek z gróźb Remusa Lupina, do którego wyraźnie nie odczuwali ani grama szacunku.

Mężczyzna podsunął w jego kierunku plik kartek z opowiadaniem.

– Jest w tym coś szczególnego. Rodzaj szczerości, której nie spotyka się zbyt często.

(Harry'emu cisnęło się na usta pytanie, jakiego konkretnie rodzaju jest to szczerość i czym się objawia – tamtymi scenami erotycznymi? Nie odezwał się jednak słowem, zbyt zdenerwowany informacją o rozmowie z Gregiem i Vincentem na temat „dokuczania mu" i widokiem opowiadania).

– Muszę już iść. Mój syn czeka, aż odbiorę go z dodatkowych zajęć. – Najwidoczniej nauczyciel zdał sobie sprawę, że być może powiedział coś, czego Harry nie do końca chciałby usłyszeć (szybko wywnioskował, że syn Remusa Lupina musi być kilka lat młodszy od niego), bo na odchodnym dodał: – Naprawdę się nie poddawaj. I z pisaniem i oczekiwaniem na właściwą osobę. Jeżeli tylko się nie poddasz, wszystko przyjdzie do ciebie w swoim czasie. Jesteś dobrym dzieciakiem.

Harry mógł odpowiedzieć zaledwie krótkim „dziękuję"; na nic innego nie odważył się zdobyć. Pomyślał, że mężczyzna tym razem nie jest z nim szczery – tym bardziej biorąc pod uwagę tamten komplement o czymś szczególnym, co jakoby miałoby posiadać jego opowiadanie.

Wiele lat później, wracając myślami do tego dnia, pomyśli, że o dziwo tak nie było, w grę naprawdę wchodziła szczerość. Z pisaniem faktycznie wszystko przychodziło w swoim czasie, grunt to się nie poddawać. Choć z oczekiwaniem na „właściwą" osobę sprawa miała się podobnie – bo cierpliwość nie współgrała z rezygnacją – z tym było już o wiele trudniej i niejednoznaczniej; ale Harry nie obarczał nauczyciela za ślepą wiarę w to, że każdy wreszcie natrafi na kogoś odpowiedniego, jakby los miał w obowiązku wszystkim zapewnić taką osobę.

Tom Riddle wpłynął na całe jego życie. To właśnie dzięki niemu stanie się taki sceptyczny. Nawet jeżeli będzie czuć się kochany, nic nie będzie zwiastowało tego, że nagle miałoby się to zmienić, i tak nigdy nie przestanie wyczekiwać nadciągającego skrzywdzenia i skórzanego paska znienacka owijającego się wokół jego szyi.

Jednym słowem: mężczyzna bezpowrotnie pozbawi go niezachwianego zaufania. Bo choć za jego zasługą straci wiarę w istnienie „właściwych" osób, to przekona się, że istnieje całe spektrum tak „niewłaściwych", że sam kilkuminutowy gwałt ciężko byłoby nazwać przy ich działaniach prawdziwą przemocą.

Kwestia gwałtu. Oczywiście, Harry stał się jego ofiarą w ośrodku Św. Brutusa. W tamtej chwili rozpadł się na tysiąc kawałków – pękł naprawdę po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu – ale z perspektywy czasu nie była to największa krzywda, której kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Później pomyśli nawet, że sam sobie wszystko zawdzięczał: powinien załatwić tą sprawą w inny sposób, Remus Lupin na pewno nie pozostawiłby go bez pomocy. Wtedy nic nie byłoby takie jak po ucieczce.

Koniec końców powie Tomowi o tym, co zaszło na dwa tygodnie po wydobyciu spod materaca jego łóżka „Niewłaściwej osoby" przez Grega i Vincenta, a także to, co stało się przed tym wydarzeniem, ponad dziesięć dni pełnych szykan. (Zaraz po tym rozpoczynając coś, co sam Tom nazwie pewnie w myślach „kolejną sesją mazgania się").

Tak czy inaczej, gwałt w ośrodku stawał się zarówno istotny i nieistotny tylko ze względu na fakt, że doprowadził do jego ucieczki 22 marca 1995 roku. Ucieczka stanowiła siłę napędzającą każdego z późniejszych wydarzeń.

Wieczór tamtego 22 marca przypominał raczej seans filmowy niż rzeczywiste wydarzenia. Po wszystkim nie myślał nawet o tym, aby szczególnie przygotować się do ucieczki, spakować rzeczy i zastanowić się nad tym, czy ta w ogóle ma sens, skoro nie istnieje żadne konkretne miejsce, do którego mógłby uciec. Stał się irracjonalny. Jedyną rzeczą, o której mógł myśleć, było samo wydostanie się z ośrodka – a już _gdzie_ dokładnie nie miało większego znaczenia.

Był przekonany, że nikt go nie zrozumie i nikt mu nie pomoże, że odpowiednio nie zrobi tego nawet sam Remus Lupin. Wstyd przenikał go na wskroś, jakby naprawdę sam był sobie winny; nie potrafił o tym myśleć, a co dopiero mówić. Przede wszystkim jednak w jego głowie, niczym tłusta osa, brzęczała jedna i ta sama myśl, że to dopiero początek.

Przecież dobrze pamiętał pierwsze uderzenie wuja Vernona. Po tym uderzeniu wciąż go bił, częściej lub rzadziej, ale niezmiennie, co dopiero zakończył wyjazd do ośrodka. Tak samo było z dręczeniem przez Dudleya i obowiązkami od ciotki Petunii. Niczemu nie było końca.

Był pewien, że jeżeli zostanie w Św. Brutusie, to Marcus i Vincent znajdą go raz jeszcze, co ostatecznie stanie się kolejną „tradycją" w jego życiu. Vincent skrępuje mu nadgarstki i będzie wyłącznie wszystkiemu się przyglądać, a Marcus znowu go wykorzysta.

Wolałby umrzeć, niż żeby miało do tego dojść. Z drugiej strony było w nim coś przekornego – znajdował się w tysiącu kawałkach – ale wcale nie myślał o śmierci. Nie chciał umierać. Być może wiązało się to z tym, że chciał pisać. A skoro nie mógł zostać w ośrodku lub umrzeć, postanowił uciec.

Ucieczka okazała się śmiesznie łatwa.

Gdy znalazł się za murami ośrodka, uderzył go wieczorny ziąb. Było znacznie zimniej, niż sądził. Lodowate powietrze przenikało na wskroś jego żebra, nawet pod dwiema koszulkami i bluzą. W większości okien nie paliły się światła. Z kolei te palące się były tak słabe i mętne, jakby ich właściciele obawiali się przyłapania na jawnym nieposzanowaniu narzuconych godzin snu. Jak okiem sięgnął, nie był w stanie dostrzec zbyt wiele za siatką otaczającą Św. Brutusa. Gęste drzewa wokół wydawały się jeszcze bardziej zbite i mroczne.

Po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wie niczego o Londynie.

Nie miał przy sobie nic więcej, jak tylko długopis, „Niewłaściwą osobę" („Giovanniego" nie zabrał tylko dlatego, że ktoś mu go skradł) i niewielką ilość pieniędzy, głównie zaoszczędzonych z zakupów dla ciotki Petunii. Ale pomimo tego i braku szans odnalezienia się w nieznanym mieście, nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wracać do ośrodka.

Kolejne dwadzieścia minut spędził jak w transie. Kiedy znajdował się pod bramą, wciąż wyobrażał sobie, jak ktoś wybiega z budynku i zaczyna go gonić, któraś z zakonnic krzyczy za nim: „Stój, chłopcze!". Nic takiego się jednak nie wydarzyło. Noc była tak samo cicha jak wcześniej, a jemu bez przeszkód udało się pokonać ogrodzenie.

Nie wiedział nawet, kiedy zaczął biec. Nieoświetlona droga prowadząca do ośrodka znajdowała się pomiędzy rzadkim, iglastym lasem, teraz sprawiającym wręcz upiorne wrażenie. Na niebie nie wisiał żaden księżyc. Można było pomyśleć, że i on manifestuje właśnie swoją obojętność względem jego losu.

Czy to przez szok lub stan absolutnej irracjonalności, udało mu się biec jeszcze przez oświetlony latarniami, opustoszały skwer z ławkami, kiedy las ustąpił miejsca jakiejś mieszkalnej dzielnicy. Zaczynało ciemnieć mu w oczach, ale wciąż biegł ile tchu w płucach. Niezmiennie wydawało mu się, że ktoś go goni.

Gdy wbiegł na pustą jezdnię, chcąc jak najszybciej ją przeciąć, nie usłyszał nadciągającego auta. Bardziej je zobaczył – dokładnie jego oślepiające światła – ale wtedy było już za późno.

Gdyby nie szybka reakcja kierowcy, w ostatniej chwili hamującego z piskiem opon, skończyłoby się na czymś więcej, niż jedynie na rzeczy oscylującej pomiędzy prawie potrąceniem a muśnięciem. Choć Harry i tak upadł na drogę wyłącznie ze względu na zaskoczenie; wszystkiego było zbyt wiele, więc w swojej naiwności nawet nie przypuszczał, że – jak to mówią – „zawsze może być gorzej".

Był tak otumaniony, że po zbliżającym się aucie nie zarejestrował kolejnej rzeczy – momentu, w którym kierowca z niego wysiadł i pomógł mu wstać z drogi. Zanim zobaczył jego twarz, w oczy rzuciła mu się mokra plama widniejąca na jego rozpiętym, drogim płaszczu.

Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć (a raczej zacząć uciekać), mężczyzna go puścił.

– Jesteś cały? – W jego głosie nie pobrzmiewał gniew, ale nieznaczne wytrącenie z równowagi i zmęczenie. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę stan Harry'ego, chyba nikt nie byłby na niego wściekły, choćby i po podobnym wtargnięciu przed maskę auta. Musiał sprawiać wyjątkowo podłe i niezrównoważone wrażenie.

Harry spojrzał na niego, walcząc z pokusą ucieczki. (Kto wie, czy faktycznie by nie uciekł, gdyby tylko nie czuł się tak wycieńczony). Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się badawczo. Najwidoczniej szybka ocena wystarczyła, aby utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że ma do czynienia z kimś względnie całym, ale nie do końca poczytalnym.

– Odwiozę cię do domu – powiedział. – Gdzie mieszkasz?

– Jestem cały – odpowiedział z trudem Harry. Zabrzmiał nadzwyczaj gniewnie – pewnie dlatego, że w jednej chwili wyobraził sobie, jak zostaje odstawiony z powrotem tuż pod Św. Brutusa. – Nie potrzebuję pomocy – dodał znacznie spokojniejszym tonem. – I przepraszam za płaszcz. Nie próbowałem się zabić. Po prostu pana nie zauważyłem.

Czuł się w obowiązku powiedzenia czegokolwiek, nim jeszcze odwrócił się, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się z dala od ostrza pytań. Zanim jednak udało mu się to zrobić, mężczyzna złapał go za przedramię. Gest miał się nijak do ściskania jego ręki przez wuja Vernona, był niemal delikatny, ale Harry nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości co do tego, że od tego momentu ucieczka nie będzie już taka prosta.

Rzucił zdenerwowane spojrzenie dłoni nieznajomego, a później jego twarzy. Znowu do głowy przyszło mu tysiąc scenariuszy, ale nie wydawało się, żeby właśnie miał do czynienia z kimś pokroju Marcusa lub Vincenta. Mężczyzna był przystojny i elegancki, a poza tym sprawiał wrażenie kogoś wykształconego, na którego w domu czeka żona i dwójka dzieci. (Harry pomyślał mimowolnie, że musi być nawet zbliżony wiekiem do Remusa Lupina).

– Jest dość późno. Powiedz, gdzie mieszkasz, a cię odwiozę.

– Mieszkam tutaj.

– Na jakiej ulicy?

Pytanie było bez wątpienia pułapką.

– Na Privet Drive – odpowiedział bez mrugnięcia okiem. Nie wiedział, dlaczego łudził się, że będzie to jakkolwiek wiarygodne kłamstwo; nie znał nazwy jakiejkolwiek ulicy na tym osiedlu.

– Nie ma tu takiej – zauważył mężczyzna spokojnym tonem.

Harry rozejrzał się w nadziei na ujrzenie jakiegoś przypadkowego przechodnia, który mógłby mu pomóc, uznając całą tą scenę za podejrzaną, ale ulica była całkiem opustoszała.

– Chcę ci wyłącznie pomóc. – Mężczyzna musiał doskonale wiedzieć, o czym myślał. – Uciekłeś?

Harry milczał. Tamten najwyraźniej wiedział, że nie ma co liczyć na odpowiedź. Przyglądał mu się przez moment w milczeniu, z tym samym nieco obojętnym zainteresowaniem, po czym powiedział:

– Jeżeli nie masz, gdzie zatrzymać się na noc, możesz przenocować u mnie. – Harry poczuł, jak coś wewnątrz niego mięknie na samą myśl o ciepłym kącie do przespania kilku godzin. Nigdy dotąd nie czuł się tak obolały i zziębnięty, nie wspominając już o tym, że nie miał nic w ustach od śniadania.

– Pańska żona nie będzie zła? – Pytanie przeszło mu przez usta niemal z takim samym trudem jak błaganie Grega, aby nie pokazywał Remusowi Lupinowi „Niewłaściwej osoby". Był pewien, że w rzeczywistości w jego głosie nie pobrzmiewał choć ułamek obojętności, na którą się silił.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, ten wyglądał na rozbawionego jego słowami.

– Mieszkam sam – odpowiedział. Odpowiedź była tak wieloznaczna, że Harry w pierwszym odruchu przyjął, iż ten rzeczywiście ma kobietę, ale mieszka z nią osobno; rozbawienie musiało być z kolei reakcją na podejrzewanie jej o bycie niewyrozumiałą lub nieprzyjemną.

Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi czarnego auta po stronie pasażera. Harry wsiadł do środka, mając przy tym szczerą nadzieję, że grymas goszczący na jego twarzy przy usiądnięciu pozostał niezauważony. Choć kto wie, czy nie były to tylko mrzonki jego wyobraźni – przecież i bez tego każdy zdołałby zauważyć, że płakał.

Zanim mężczyzna sam wsiadł do auta, Harry przelotnie rozejrzał się po jego wnętrzu. Było w nim przyjemnie ciepło i wydawał się na wskroś przesiąknięty zapachem zielonej herbaty. Nie mógł dostrzec zbyt wiele, jednak był pewien, że nie licząc zgniecionego kubka z herbatą na wynos i prawdopodobnie jej pozostałości to tu, to tam panuje w nim idealny porządek. Ponownie poczuł się winny – zresztą niemal zawsze czuł się po części za coś winny, nawet jeżeli nie powinien.

– Przepraszam – powtórzył, kiedy mężczyzna usiadł obok niego. – Za płaszcz – dodał. Miał wrażenie, że za pierwszym razem ten nie zwrócił uwagi na jego przeprosiny. – Mam nadzieję, że pan się nie poparzył.

– Najważniejsze, że tobie nic się nie stało.

Harry obserwował, jak ten zapala światło i wyciera plamy wyciągniętą chusteczką. Po raz pierwszy miał okazję, aby niepostrzeżenie lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Dotąd sądził, że nie spotka już nikogo przystojniejszego niż Remus Lupin, jednak nauczyciel nie mógłby w żaden sposób konkurować z napotykanym nieznajomym. (Gdy o tym mimowiednie pomyślał, poczuł się dziwnie nielojalny). Zresztą porównywanie obydwóch mężczyzn mijało się z celem, nawet na pierwszy rzut oka całkowicie się od siebie różnili.

Remus Lupin miał włosy w kolorze mysiego blondu i zielone oczy. Jego uśmiechy zawsze miały w sobie coś nieśmiałego i zafrasowanego. Sprawiał wrażenie wiecznie błądzącego myślami. Z kolei mężczyzna miał ciemnobrązowe włosy i oczy. W wyrazie jego ust nie było nic nieśmiałego lub zafrasowanego, za to – pomimo tego, że były idealne – były jak skrojone do posyłania brzydkich uśmiechów.

Poza tym Harry był absolutnie pewien, że gdyby to Remus Lupin prawie go potrącił, nawet nie zdążyłby zaproponować mu pomocy, bo zanim udałoby mu się to zrobić, od dawna znajdowałby się dwie ulice dalej.

Jeżeli nauczyciel był pewien siebie tylko podczas mówienia o rzeczach, które wyjątkowo go poruszały i fascynowały, mężczyzna musiał być taki przez cały czas.

– Jak masz na imię? – Harry poczuł się zmieszany, kiedy ten niespodziewanie spojrzał na niego tak, jakby doskonale wiedział, że przez cały czas mu się przyglądał; być może powoli stawał się przewrażliwiony na punkcie mężczyzn i tego, aby nie mogli dostrzec jego odmienności („niewłaściwości", jak sam by to określił).

– Harry – odpowiedział. – Harry Potter.

– Jedno z moich ulubionych imion. – Gdy mężczyzna zgasił światło, posłał mu jeszcze nieznaczny uśmiech; Harry pomyślał, że w jego uśmiechach zawsze musi znajdować się jakaś wyższość lub pobłażliwość. – Wydaje się do ciebie pasować.

Harry nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że gdyby tylko nie przeżywał właśnie najgorszego dnia w swoim życiu, podobna uwaga wprawiłaby go w zakłopotanie.

– A pan? – spytał bardziej z grzeczności.

– Tom Riddle.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 3**

Harry milczał, obserwując zza szyby mijane ulice. Było coś dziwnie przyjemnego i uspokajającego w jeździe autem na pierwszym siedzeniu, nocą i bez wciąż denerwującego się wuja Vernona tuż obok. Tom najwidoczniej wiedział, że nie ma najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowy, bo nawet nie próbował wciągnąć go w jedną z nich – swoją obecnością przypominał milczącego ducha. (Harry pomyślał, że jego samego także można byłoby do niego przyrównać).

Miał wrażenie, że skądś zna imię i nazwisko mężczyzny, jednak nie miał pojęcia skąd dokładnie. Pamięć podpowiadała mu, że było to coś związanego z ciotką Petunią – ale z całą pewnością nie mogła być to prawda; ta mieszkała w Little Whinging, a Tom w Londynie. Uznał, że wyobraźnia ponownie płata mu figle.

Cyfrowy zegarek wskazywał dwudziestą trzecią trzydzieści trzy. Nie przypuszczał, że najgorszy wieczór w jego życiu rozciągnie się do takich rozmiarów.

Nagle przypomniał sobie słowa Toma, te o tym, że jest „dość późno" i o propozycji odwiezienia. Mężczyzna musiał być zapewne paranoikiem bezpieczeństwa – bo czy takich rzeczy nie mówi się zwykle dziewczynom i kobietom? Choć kto wie, czy ten nie czuł się zwyczajnie winnym tego prawie potrącenia; być może wcale by do niego nie doszło, gdyby akurat nie pił herbaty i skupiał się wyłącznie na drodze przed sobą.

Tom mieszkał w eleganckiej i wyraźnie bogatej dzielnicy. Co prawda Dursleyowie również mieszkali w porządnej, z wcale niezłymi autami na podjazdach, przystrzyżonymi trawnikami i zadbanymi kwiatami ogrodzie, jednak wystarczył jeden rzut oka na tą, aby wiedzieć, że jest nieosiągalna dla mieszkańców Privet Drive.

Ale to, co najbardziej rzuciło się w oczy Harry'ego w tym miejscu, nie było budynkami rodem z katalogów najnowszych architektonicznych trendów mieszkalnych lub niezwykłą ilością cisów. Wszyscy nadzwyczaj zgodnie wydawali się być w pewien sposób przeczuleni na punkcie prywatności. Nie chodziło o same bramy lub ogrodzenia – niektórzy pokusili się nawet o zewnętrzne przysłonięcie ogrodów krzewami i drzewami.

Harry mógł w pewien sposób to zrozumieć, koniec końców przez kilkanaście lat mieszkał w miejscu, w którym mieszkańcy byli niepokojąco dobrze poinformowani o sobie nawzajem, znał również ciotkę Petunię niczym własną kieszeń (kobieta była nieprawdopodobnie wścibską osobą), ale i tak mimowolnie pomyślał, że było w tym coś nieco złowrogiego.

Kiedy Tom zatrzymał auto przed dwupiętrowym, białym domem w stylu kolonialnym, mówiąc „jesteśmy na miejscu", okazało się, że najwyraźniej i on podziela zdanie swoich sąsiadów; widok jego ogrodu był skrzętnie odseparowany od świata. Harry'ego tak pochłonęło przyglądanie mu się w ciemności, że z zamyślenia wyrwał go dopiero dźwięk zamykanych drzwi po stronie kierowcy. Zanim zdążył rozważyć samodzielne wysiądnięcie, Tom i tym razem mu pomógł.

Nie podziękował mu, bowiem jego uwagę przyciągnęła trzymana przez niego czarna aktówka.

– Wracam z konferencji matematycznej w Exeter – wyjaśnił Tom.

– Matematycznej – powtórzył Harry. Biorąc pod uwagę nieznaczny uśmiech Toma, musiał wypowiedzieć to słowo z niesmakiem lub niedowierzaniem. – Jest pan nauczycielem?

Pomyślał, że gdyby Tom faktycznie okazał się nauczycielem, byłby to swojego rodzaju złowróżbny znak; w końcu to właśnie pośrednio dzięki Remusowi Lupinowi uciekł ze Św. Brutusa. Zaraz jednak wyrzucił z głowy tą myśl – nikt nie mógłby pozwolić sobie na mieszkanie w podobnej dzielnicy, pracując jako nauczyciel.

– Trzy razy w tygodniu – odpowiedział Tom, otwierając drzwiczki ogrodzenia. – Ale uczę nieco starsze osoby od ciebie – dodał z tym samym niewielkim uśmiechem.

– Mam piętnaście lat – poinformował go Harry. (Nie wiedzieć czemu, zawsze czuł się w obowiązku informowania wszystkich o swoim wieku, nawet w dorosłości; wiecznie ktoś sądził, że jest młodszy).

– Uczę studentów. – Tom nie okazał szczególnego zdziwienia lub zaciekawienia jego wiekiem.

Harry w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się przed powtórzeniem: „Studentów?". Przez to, że odkąd tylko sięgał pamięcią darzył matematykę niezjednaną nienawiścią (prawdopodobnie z wzajemnością – kaleczył ją na okrągło) i niezrozumieniem, każda osoba szczególnie wtajemniczona w jej dziedziny wydawała mu się kimś w rodzaju półboga.

Gdy Tom otwierał drzwi do domu, Harry ponownie rozejrzał się po ogrodzie pogrążonym w półmroku. Porastało go wyłącznie kilka niskich krzewów i zielona trawa, ale i tak pomyślał, że latem musi być wyjątkowo przyjemnym miejscem. Zresztą wolał patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie na Toma – poczuł się przykro onieśmielony rewelacją na temat jego pracy.

Kiedy ściągnął buty i wpatrywał się w oświetlony, elegancki hol, Tom zapytał:

– Jesteś głodny? Zostało mi jeszcze trochę mrożonych cannelloni ze szpinakiem. Oczywiście, mogę przygotować ci coś zupełnie innego, choć nie zrobiłem dzisiaj zakupów i wybór nie będzie zbyt wielki.

– Nie chcę sprawiać panu dodatkowych kłopotów.

– To nie kłopot – powiedział Tom. – Ale najpierw pokażę ci twój pokój. – W drodze na schody mężczyzna odwrócił się i spojrzał na jego twarz; Harry już nie lubił tych spojrzeń, prawdopodobnie nic nie mogło się przed nimi ukryć. – Zwracaj się do mnie po imieniu.

Harry czuł się nieswojo z myślą o zwracaniu się po imieniu do kogoś znacznie starszego od niego, jednak biorąc pod uwagę wdzięczność, którą do niego odczuwał, nie miał zamiaru się z nim spierać. (Szczególnie po usłyszeniu tryby rozkazującego, choćby wypowiedzianego uprzejmym, spokojnym tonem).

Bardzo szybko przekonał się, że Tom lubi kontrolę i przezorność wszelkiej maści, ale kiedy ten pokazał mu jego sypialnię z łazienką, najwyraźniej stanowiącą pokój dla gości, przygotował dla niego ubrania na noc i szczoteczkę do zębów, uznał tą cechę za błogosławieństwo, nawet jeżeli wprawiała go w bezbrzeżne poczucie winy i wstydu; Tom prawdopodobnie był zmęczony, wracając po całym dniu spędzonym w Exeter, a zamiast odpocząć, musiał zajmować się nim – przybłędą.

Fakt, że mężczyzna bez wątpienia należał do wąskiego grona osób, o których uwagę i towarzystwo wciąż pragnęło się zabiegać, na dodatek wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami, choćby tymi najbardziej uwłaczającymi, sprawiał, że wszystko stawało się jeszcze bardziej zawstydzające.

Gdy Tom ściągnął płaszcz i został w samej czarnej, luźnej koszuli, Harry nie był w stanie chociażby utrzymywać z nim naturalnego kontaktu wzrokowego. Co więcej atrakcyjność nie miała z tym zbyt wiele wspólnego. Przynajmniej nie dla Harry'ego w tamtej chwili; nie myślał nawet o Remusie Lupinie, ani tym bardziej o żadnym innym mężczyźnie – myśli o jakimkolwiek z nich w tym sensie przepełniały go obrzydzeniem i strachem. Tom, piękny niczym obraz, onieśmieliłby choćby najbardziej zagorzałych wielbicieli kobiet.

– Chciałbym najpierw wziąć prysznic – powiedział Harry. Choć brał go po gwałcie, tak długi i wrzący, że niemal poparzył sobie nim skórę, wciąż wydawało mu się, że Marcus dopiero co z niego wyszedł, a jego ciepłe, lepkie nasienie właśnie zaczyna spływać po jego udach. Kiedy tylko skupiał się na tej myśli, miał ochotę zwymiotować.

Być może nawet zbladł, ponieważ Tom posłał mu coś w rodzaju badawczego spojrzenia. Niezależnie jednak od wniosków, które udało mu się dzięki niemu wysunąć, odpowiedział tylko taktownie:

– Gdy skończysz, zejdź do kuchni. Przygotuję ci kolację.

W czasie brania prysznicu Harry'emu po raz przemknęła przez myśl prawdziwa waga jego położenia. Co zrobiłby, gdyby nie spotkał Toma? Najprawdopodobniej spędziłby noc jak bezdomni, którymi tak bardzo pogardzał wuj Vernon (mężczyzna był więcej niż przekonany, że każdy z nich w pełni zasługuje na taki los; „nieudacznicy", tak lubił jak nazywać). A potem kolejną i kolejną, aż wreszcie naprawdę stałby się jednym z nich. Bo co innego mógłby robić? Uzyskanie pomocy od Toma zaczynało uświadamiać go w tym, że nie poradziłby sobie sam – szczególnie nie w Londynie.

Pewnie w innych okolicznościach rozkleiłby się na dobre po takim zderzeniu z niesprawiedliwością życia i swoją bezradnością, jednak obiecał Tomowi, że zejdzie do kuchni. Nie chciał, żeby mężczyzna znowu zauważył jego płacz.

Przebrał się w ubrania na noc, koszulkę i spodnie od męskiej piżamy. We wszystkim tonął, nie wspominając o spodniach, które najpewniej leżały idealnie na piętnaście centymetrów wyższym od niego Tomie, ale podwinięte nogawki były niczym w porównaniu z jego twarzą. Od wieczora skutecznie unikał spoglądania w jakiekolwiek lustro, a kiedy teraz przelotnie spojrzał na okrągłe, wiszące w gościnnej łazience Toma, coś w jego żołądku uległo spazmatycznemu poskręcaniu.

Spróbował przygładzić czarne włosy, znajdujące się w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zwykle. Kiedy te i tak po trzech próbach nie wyglądały wcale lepiej, odpuścił dalszych. Sprawiał wrażenie młodszego i jeszcze bardziej kruchego. Cienie pod jego oczami wydawały się głębsze i ciemniejsze, a same oczy nie pozostawiały żadnych złudzeń co do tego, że płakał przez dłuższy czas.

Złożył swoje ubrania, starając się przestać o tym myśleć; rozwodzenie się nad własnym wyglądem było niedorzeczne. Pomyślał, że Tom może formułować dowolne opinie na jego temat – przecież i tak następnego dnia miał opuścić jego dom i więcej już się nie spotkają.

Złożone ubrania położył na krześle stojącym w sypialni. Ponownie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nie stało w nim zbyt wiele mebli. Poza krzesłem, jedynie pokaźne łóżko, szafka nocna i szafa, jednak wszystko było wykonane z tego samego ciemnego drewna, sprawiającego, że umeblowanie stawało się zarówno przytulne i gustowne. Na drewnianych panelach leżał miękki dywan. Za oknem rosło nieokreślone, potężne drzewo, którego gałęzie przysłaniały nieco widok na ogród. Latem przedostające się przez nie promienie słońca musiały tworzyć na ścianie naprzeciwko dziesiątki złotych odłamków.

Dla Harry'ego, dotąd sypiającego albo w komórce pod schodami, albo w trzyosobowym pokoju w ośrodku Św. Brutusa, samo spędzenie nocy w równie przytulnym miejscu było kolejnym onieśmielającym wydarzeniem.

Kiedy zszedł po schodach i kierował się do kuchni, w oczy rzuciło mu się wnętrze mijanego salonu. W pierwszym odruchu nie do końca nawet uwierzył w to, co widział, uznając to za pewnego rodzaju fatamorganę – w końcu, poza dwoma bibliotekami, nigdy dotąd nie miał okazji zobaczyć tak wielu tytułów i autorów w jednym miejscu, ponadto w czyimś domu. Jednak półmrok panujący w pomieszczeniu nie mógł go zwodzić, szeroką ścianę skrzętnie pokrywały półki z setkami książek.

Wchodząc do kuchni, czuł się tym odkryciem śmiesznie poruszony. Zaraz jednak ponownie poczuł się jak kłopot przez wielkie „t", bowiem zauważył Toma siedzącego przy stole. Ten czytał gazetę, pijąc herbatę. Przebrał się w dres i najwyraźniej wziął także prysznic; Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że musiał stracić poczucie czasu, co ponownie wtrąciło go w jeszcze większe poczucie winy.

Obserwował mężczyznę wstawiającego cannelloni do piekarnika, nie mając nawet odwagi zerknąć na godzinę. Dokonał za to kolejnego odkrycia. Tom palił papierosy, na co wskazywała popielniczka i zapach dymu unoszący się w powietrzu. Zastanawiał się, ile zdąży dokonać podobnych odkryć, zanim opuści jego dom. (Póki co doszedł do tych: Tom mieszkał samotnie w drogiej dzielnicy Londynu, trzy razy w tygodniu uczył matematyki na uniwersytecie, lubił porządek, papierosy, herbatę i książki).

– Lubisz czytać – zauważył Harry.

– Kiedy byłem w twoim wieku, czytałem na okrągło. Swojego czasu recenzowałem książki do kilku czasopism – odpowiedział Tom. Postawił przed nim kubek z herbatą. – Teraz czytam znacznie mniej. Na ogół nie mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

Harry domyślił się, że za wyrażeniem „brak wolnego czasu" musi kryć się kolejne odkrycie. Nie miał jednak zamiaru być jeszcze bardziej wścibski (przynajmniej nie specjalnie); i tak wydał się z tym, że zaglądał do salonu, w którym nie powinno go być.

– Chyba przełamujesz tym stereotyp matematyka – powiedział. Ciężko było mu sobie wyobrazić mężczyznę ślęczącego nad setkami zadań, ani tym bardziej tłumaczącego coś zawiłego swoim studentom. Dobrze pamiętał uczących go matematyków: między innymi pewną podstarzałą panną Walker, której nazwisko idealnie współgrało z jej sposobem nauczania (zadawała klasie dziesięć zadań, po czym do końca lekcji przechadzała się złowróżbnym krokiem pomiędzy ławkami). – Wszyscy moi matematycy musieli szczerze pogardzać literaturą.

Tom lekko się uśmiechnął.

– Przykro mi o tym słyszeć. Utrzymuję się przede wszystkim dzięki moim czytelnikom.

– Twoim czytelnikom – powtórzył Harry z zaskoczeniem. Wpatrywał się w plecy Toma, kiedy ten wyjmował z piekarnika cannelloni. – Jesteś pisarzem? – upewnił się, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w kolejne odkrycie na jego temat. Tym bardziej prawdopodobnie podwójne, bowiem jeżeli ten faktycznie był pisarzem, musiał być nadzwyczaj popularny – w innym wypadku nie stwierdziłby, że utrzymuje się z pisania.

– To zabrzmiało, jakbym dopiero co wyznał, że jestem świętym Mikołajem – odpowiedział Tom; reakcja Harry'ego wydawała się go rozbawić. – Wyznajesz takie same stereotypy na temat pisarzy, co o matematykach?

– Nie wyznaję – zapewnił go Harry, być może nieco zbyt entuzjastycznie. – Ale to bardzo interesujące. Nie spotyka się zbyt wielu pisarzy. – Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, skąd mógł kojarzyć nazwisko Toma; jego ciotka była zapaloną czytelniczką i najprawdopodobniej posiadała którąś z jego książek.

Tom postawił przed nim talerz i usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko. Harry w jednej chwili poczuł się wyjątkowo niezainteresowany jedzeniem. Wolałby mieć pusty żołądek, ale żeby mężczyzna wreszcie zaspokoił całą jego ciekawość – naprawdę nie często spotyka się pisarzy.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Harry. – Co dokładnie piszesz?

– Kryminały – odparł Tom. – Odkąd sięgam pamięcią.

– Jak Agatha Christie? – Entuzjazm Harry'ego nieco zmalał. Nigdy nie miał okazji przeczytać kryminału (jedno z dzieł Christie porzucił z niesmakiem po bodaj trzydziestej stronie), ani tym bardziej dobrego kryminału, jednak mógł bez dwóch zdań powiedzieć, że ani trochę nie ciągnęło go w kierunku prozy o morderstwach i rozwiązywaniu zagadek; nie mniej jednak sam Tom z każdą chwilą sprawiał w jego oczach wrażenie kogoś jeszcze bardziej fascynującego.

– Nigdy w życiu. – Najwidoczniej podzielał jego zdanie o Christie. – Zawsze pogardzałem powieściami detektywistycznymi. W prawdziwej rzeczywistości nikomu nie udałoby się rozwiązać zbrodni idealnej zaledwie dzięki metodzie dedukcji. Szczególnie amatorowi.

– A więc twoje powieści uwzględniają badania – powiedział Harry. I przy tym jego entuzjazm miał tendencję spadkową. (Kto, na miłość boską, miałby ochotę wdrążać się przez kilka godzin w naturę kryminalistycznych badań?). – W takim razie musisz być naprawdę dobry. W innym wypadku zanudziłbyś wszystkich na śmierć. Nie ma nic nudniejszego niż badania – dodał dobitnie.

– Nie wszystkie. Niektóre są pisane z perspektywy seryjnego mordercy. Ich fabuła w całości skupia się na opisie gry z policją. – Tom upił łyk, nie spuszczając z niego spojrzenia. Harry nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że taką samą uwagę poświęca swojej starej koszulce. Choć wciąż nosił ubrania po Dudleyu, teraz czuł się dziwnie zakłopotany noszeniem czegoś, co wcześniej miał na sobie Tom. – Te cieszą się największą popularnością.

– Dostajesz listy od czytelników? – zapytał żartem Harry. Naprawdę nie wiedział, o co najpierw pragnął spytać Toma. – Jestem pewien, że dostajesz całe tuziny.

– Żeby tylko listy. – Tom posłał mu brzydki uśmiech. – Zdziwiłbyś się, co ludzie potrafią mi wysyłać.

Harry prawie zakrztusił się cannelloni, choć zaraz po tym pomyślał, że nie było w tym nic szczególnie dziwnego. Był pewien, że czytelnicy Toma musieli za nim szaleć – szczególnie jeśli na obwolucie powieści znajdowały się jego zdjęcia.

Gdy Tom zgasił w kuchni światło i skierowali się w stronę sypialń, Harry'emu przemknęło przez myśl, że wcale nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby druga część wieczoru nie miała miejsca, a mężczyzna nie istniałby naprawdę. Kto wie, czy ten nie był jednym z urojeń jego wyobraźni – tego dnia wydarzyło się zbyt wiele. Myśl o tym, że nazajutrz może obudzić się w zupełnie innym miejscu, w zimnie marcowego poranka i z bezdomnymi, i tak niemal go zmroziła.

– Wyśpij się – wyrwał go z zamyślenia Tom. – Na jutro zapowiedziano jedne z większych opadów deszczu w tym roku. Lepiej, żebyś nigdzie się stąd nie wybierał – dodał wymownie.

– Dziękuję – powiedział cicho Harry, stając przed drzwiami gościnnej sypialni. Wątpił, aby został u mężczyzny do południa, jednak póki co nie miał zamiaru mówić o tym głośno. Sprzeczanie się z nim tuż przed snem byłoby szczytem złego wychowania. – Dobranoc.

– Dobrych snów. Wygląda na to, że te dzisiaj ci się przydadzą.

– Dzisiaj? – zapytał Harry, zaniepokojony tymi słowami. Mimowolnie przyjął, że nawiązują do jego ucieczki, nawet jeżeli Tom nie wydawał się jawnie dociekliwy; przez całą kolację nie zadał mu ani jednego pytania na temat tego dnia.

– Kolacja o tej godzinie to prośba o koszmary – wyjaśnił Tom z lekkim uśmiechem.

Harry poczuł się uspokojony tym, że jego przypuszczenia się nie sprawdziły, a Tom niczego mu nie sugerował. Tej nocy rzeczywiście jednak miał koszmary jakich mało; czy to przez tłustą kolację, czy może gorączkę – jego złe sny nigdy dotąd nie były równie realistyczne.

Początkowo śniło mu się, że leży na łóżku w gościnnej sypialni Toma. Był środek nocy i wpatrywał się z przerażeniem w powykręcane gałęzie drzewa za oknem, którymi targał niezwykle silny wiatr. Te rozciągały się tuż za szybą, co jakiś czas o nią postukując i wydając chrobocząco–piskliwe dźwięki. Był przekonany, że lada moment ożyją i wtargną do pokoju, sprawiając mu krzywdę.

Nie pamiętał, ile dokładnie koszmarów mógł mieć tej nocy, ale jeden szczególnie zapadł mu w pamięć; nawet kiedy myślał o nim po przebudzeniu, niezmiennie czuł niepokój i zimno, choć ciężko byłoby nazwać go jednoznacznie złym snem.

Stał pod drzewem, tym samym, które w rzeczywistości rosło tuż pod oknem gościnnej sypialni Toma, a w poprzednim z jego koszmarów pragnęło go skrzywdzić. Ale w tym śnie nie było zimowe i uschnięte, jak przystało na marcową porę. Całe zakwitło, jego rozłożysta, pięknie ciemnozielona korona w całości przysłaniała zachmurzone niebo. Deszcz bez ustanku lał z nieba, wsiąkając w czarną ziemię ogrodu – choć nie ruszał się z miejsca, nie chcąc zmoknąć, był pewien, że ta zapada się pod każdym krokiem.

– Tu zawsze pada – rozległ się obok niego chłopięcy głos. Ton tych słów ścisnął mu żołądek. Nie była to pretensja lub zawód, ani tym bardziej utyskiwanie. Nikt inny nie wypowiedziałby zdania „tu zawsze pada" w równie pozbawiony nadziei, zrozpaczony sposób.

Chłopiec na oko musiał mieć tyle samo lat co on lub mniej. Miał ładną szczupłą twarz, z kilkoma piegami i piwnymi oczami. Wyglądał jakby uprawiał sport, choć było w nim coś niezaprzeczalnie dziewczęcego. Kiedy nieruchomo patrzył na ogród ginący w strugach deszczu, przypominał żywy obraz.

– Zawsze – powtórzył Harry; było to pytanie, ale czuł się zbyt zaskoczony i zaniepokojony obecnością chłopca, aby odpowiednio je zaintonować.

– Tak. – Tamten spojrzał na niego po raz pierwszy. Zabrzmiał przy tym tak, jakby z trudem przełykał płacz. Harry'ego uderzyło to, jak bardzo pozbawione wyrazu były jego oczy. Miały piękny, głęboki kolor, a mimo tego wydawały się całkowicie martwe. Stanowiły niesamowity kontrast z gniewem, który nagle ni stąd, ni zowąd pojawił się na jego twarzy; jakby nagle przebudził się z letargu i rozgniewał na Harry'ego za bycie świadkiem jego smutku. – I jest zimno. Nie czujesz tego, jak bardzo jest tutaj zimno?

Harry poczuł się jeszcze bardziej nieswój. Nie znał nikogo, kto wyrażałby się w taki dziwny sposób. Nie mógł jednak nie zauważyć tego, jak ten się trzęsie. Kiedy bezwiednie złączył ich palce, pchnięty nieokreślonym impulsem, zaraz zdusił w sobie pragnienie jak najszybszego odsunięcia ich – te chłopca były zimne jak u nieboszczyka.

Kiedy obudził się z tych koszmarów, bolało go wszystko, od mięśni aż po głowę. Miał wrażenie, że ból lada moment wysadzi mu same gałki oczne – z trudem patrzył na deszcz ostro zacinający o szybę okna.

W pierwszym odruchu uznał, że przebywa na Privet Drive 4. Co prawda w domu wujostwa nigdy nie sypiał w miejscu innym, niż komórka pod schodami, jednak w jego opowiadaniu – tym o chłopcu dowiadującym się o byciu czarodziejem – jego sobowtór dostaje pokój po Dudleyu. Być może właśnie dlatego, nie będąc w stanie zebrać choć dwóch zwięzłych myśli, ubzdurał sobie, że wciąż mieszka z krewnymi, a jego wyobraźni udało się wpłynąć na prawdziwą rzeczywistość.

Tak szybko zerwał się z łóżka, że aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. Był przekonany, że spał zbyt długo, a w kuchni czeka na niego wyjątkowo rozgniewane wujostwo – to w jego obowiązku leżało zwykle przygotowywanie im śniadań. Pomyślał, że ciotka Petunia specjalnie go nie obudziła, żeby wuj Vernon mógł karać go przez kolejne trzy dni; przeraził się nie na żarty, wyobrażając sobie, jak zamyka go na cały dzień w ciemnej, ciasnej komórce.

Gdy znalazł się w kuchni, potykając się przy tym dwa razy na schodach, po których prawie że zbiegał, nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że przy stole siedzi wuj Vernon pijący kawę. Nigdzie nie zauważył ciotki lub Dudleya – wiedział, że się spóźnił.

– Przepraszam, wuju – powiedział. – Naprawdę przepraszam. To się więcej nie powtórzy. Obiecuję. Naprawdę... – nie zdążył dokończyć.

Mężczyzna złapał go za nadgarstek, choć niepokojąco delikatnie jak na swoje zwyczaje, po czym przyciągnął do siebie. Zaraz po tym jego dłoń (niecodziennie szczupła) dotknęła jego czoła i policzka. Początkowo sądził, że ten zamierza go uderzyć, przez co mimowolnie się odsunął. Gdy jednak poczuł na twarzy przyjemny chłód, nieznacznie do niej przylgnął; nienawidził swojego wuja i jednocześnie się go bał, ale jego dotyk przynosił mu w tym momencie niewyobrażalną, zdradliwą ulgę.

– Masz gorączkę – odpowiedział z westchnieniem Tom. – Zjesz lekkie śniadanie i weźmiesz lekarstwa. Usiądź. – Wstał i posadził Harry'ego na swoim krześle. Odgarnął jego czarne włosy z czoła; Harry był zbyt rozstrojony i zażenowany, aby móc zareagować na ten dotyk w jakikolwiek sposób. Przemknęło mu zresztą przez myśl, że Tomowi zrobiło się go po prostu żal – w końcu dopiero co odkrył się z tym, że mógł być niegdyś bity. Siedział sztywno, próbując nie myśleć o tym, że palce Toma (najpewniej zaledwie w jego wyobraźni, o czym także starał się nie myśleć) poruszają się niemal z czułością. Najwidoczniej Tom źle odszyfrował jego reakcję, ponieważ zaraz dodał spokojnym tonem: – Nie jestem twoim wujem.

– Wiem. – Harry wcale tego nie wiedział; wciąż czuł się tak, jakby znajdował się pomiędzy dwiema zupełnie różnymi rzeczywistościami, jednej z Tomem i drugiej ze swoim wujostwem. – Przepraszam. Chciałbym odejść po śniadaniu. To nic, że ciągle pada.

Tom przestał go dotykać i spojrzał na niego z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. Zaraz po tym umył ręce nad umywalką i zaczął przygotowywać dla niego kanapki. (Harry zauważył, że mężczyzna musiał z rana zrobić zakupy, pieczywo było świeże).

– Nie w takim stanie. Skoro pozwoliłem ci u mnie przenocować, jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny.

– Nic mi się nie stanie – zaczął protestować Harry. Chociaż nie miał najmniejszej ochoty opuszczać domu Toma, szczególnie w taką pogodę, wiedział, że i tak nadużywa jego gościnności.

– Z trudem utrzymujesz się na nogach – poddał w wątpliwość jego słowa Tom.

– Nie uczysz dzisiaj matematyki?

– Uczę dopiero od środy – odpowiedział Tom. Harry nie mógł znaleźć żadnego wystarczającego argumentu, mogącego wygrać ze zdecydowaniem mężczyzny; była dopiero niedziela. Pomiędzy nimi zaległa cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosami przyrządzania posiłku przez Toma i deszczu uderzającego o okno. Harry nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że z jakiegoś powodu go rozgniewał. – Uciekłeś od swojego wuja? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie Tom. Pytanie przypominało nieoczekiwany, ostry policzek.

Harry wbił wzrok w popielniczkę, byleby tylko na niego nie patrzeć. Miał szczerą ochotę odpowiedzieć mu czymś pokroju „nie twoja sprawa" – jednak zaraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że, owszem, to była sprawa mężczyzny; przecież każdy powinien wiedzieć o tym, że pozwolił nocować u siebie komuś z ośrodka dla młodych recydywistów.

– Nie od niego – przyznał Harry. – Z ośrodka Św. Brutusa.

– Dla młodocianych recydywistów. – Harry spojrzał na Toma, nieco zaskoczony neutralnym tonem jego słów, ale ten nie odwzajemnił spojrzenia. – Z powodu negatywnego zachowania?

– Ocen i wagarów.

Tom postawił przed nim talerz z kanapkami i szklankę podgrzanego soku, po czym uśmiechnął się do niego powściągliwie. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że będą cię szukać?

Harry ponownie nie był w stanie odwzajemniać jego spojrzenia przez dłuższy czas.

– Nie będą robić tego wiecznie – mruknął. – W końcu odpuszczą.

– I rozumiem, że nie zamierzasz wracać do swojego wuja, ani nie masz w mieście żadnych innych bliskich krewnych – powiedział wymownie Tom. Harry przełknął kęs kanapki z szynką, wyczekując końca ostrza pytań. Poczuł się dziwnie zdradzony; dotąd sądził, że Tom mimo wszystko nie będzie ingerował w jego prywatność z własnej inicjatywy. Nie patrzył na mężczyznę, ale wiedział, że ten przygotowywał właśnie kolejną kawę z ekspresu. – Przemyśl to. Londyn nie jest miejscem dla ładnych, bezdomnych chłopców. Może spotkać cię w nim coś znacznie gorszego niż to, co spotkało cię w ośrodku.

– Tak sądzisz? – parsknął Harry. Nawet jeżeli silił się na rozbawiony ton, w jego głosie pobrzmiewał ból. Nie załagodziło go nawet określenie jego osoby „ładnym".

Był pewien, że Tom powiedział tak wyłącznie z grzeczności, ponadto miał problemy z zebraniem najprostszych myśli i pragnął ponownie znaleźć się w łóżku, tyle że tym razem przesypiając w nim istnienie całego świata. Coś podpowiadało mu, że Tom naprawdę wie znacznie więcej, niż pokazuje; domyślił się, że mieszkał z wujem i że w ośrodku musiało spotkać go coś znacznie gorszego niż szykany. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, co w związku z tym wszystkim sądzi na jego temat. Czuje wobec niego litość czy może obrzydzenie?

Tom usiadł naprzeciwko niego z kawą. Był tak samo piękny jak poprzedniego dnia, niemal jak niedostępne, perfekcyjne dzieło sztuki, co tylko sprawiało, że jego ewentualna pogarda i obrzydzenie stawały się jeszcze bardziej bolesne.

– Tak sądzę – padła odpowiedź.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 4**

Harry nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko pogodzić się z tym, że będzie musiał spędzić u Toma jeszcze jedną noc. Chociaż przyjął lekarstwa od mężczyzny, wciąż czuł się wyjątkowo słabo. Poprzedniego dnia nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym, że bieg w samej bluzie i w środku marcowego wieczoru może odbić się w szczególny sposób na jego zdrowiu; wtedy naprawdę nie w głowie było mu zastanawianie się nad podobnymi rzeczami.

Za oknami eleganckiego domu na Orchard Street 44 nieustannie padało. Poczuł się dziwnie nieswojo, kiedy zauważył, że pokaźne okna w salonie wyglądają wprost na drzewo z jego snów. Patrząc na potężną, ciemną korę mimowolnie przypomniał sobie, jak stał obok tamtego chłopca. „Tu zawsze pada" dźwięczało mu w uszach niczym wers jakiejś smutnej piosenki. Wątpił, aby nad Londynem rzeczywiście wciąż padało, jednak musiał przyznać, że schludny ogród Toma prezentował się tego dnia nadzwyczaj dołująco.

Kiedy Tom pomógł mu wybrać jedną z jego książek (z trudem przemógł się, aby poprosić go o wybranie dla niego czegoś odpowiedniego), przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w przednią i tylną obwolutę, próbując wychwycić z nich jak najwięcej szczegółów.

Musiała być to pierwsza część powieści o Voldemorcie, mordercy w najlepsze igrającym z policją, o której mężczyzna wcześniej mu wspominał. Okładka prezentowała się całkiem zwyczajnie, nie wspominając o tytule (identycznym jak pseudonim mordercy). Sądząc po ilustracji, fabuła musiała mieć najwyraźniej jakiś bezpośredni związek z Tamizą. Choć jego największą uwagę przyciągnęło coś innego. Tom nie podpisywał się jako autor pełnym imieniem, a zaledwie krótkim „T" („T. Riddle"). Miał trzydzieści trzy lata, skończył uniwersytet w Exeter i nigdzie nie można było znaleźć jego zdjęcia.

Harry spojrzał na Toma. Myślenie o dzielącej ich różnicy wieku blisko dwudziestu lat ściskało mu żołądek. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak niewiele musi według niego wiedzieć o czymkolwiek.

– Dlaczego nie podpisujesz się pełnym imieniem? – zapytał, patrząc na obserwującego go Toma.

– Ze względu na pracę na uniwersytecie. Wolałem, aby nie kojarzono mnie z moją twórczością.

– Aha – odpowiedział Harry, zerkając jeszcze raz na tylną obwolutę. – Gdyby goście z wydawnictwa zamieścili gdzieś na obwolucie twoje zdjęcie, sprzedaż na pewno byłaby nieporównywalnie większa – zażartował.

Gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział, nieomal nie zapadł się pod ziemię. Tom jednak nie wydawał się ani podejrzliwy, ani tym bardziej zły za podobną uwagę, równie dobrze mogącą stanowić flirt. Uśmiechnął się jedynie w dobrze znany już Harry'emu sposób, uniesionymi kącikami ust.

– Tak uważasz?

– Jestem pewien – przyznał z trudem Harry. Niezależnie od tego, czy Tom właśnie żartował z niego w duchu, bowiem żaden „normalny" nastolatek nie komplementuje urody drugiego mężczyzny, nawet subtelnie, było już za późno, aby cofnąć tamte słowa; zresztą wymigiwanie się od nich przyniosło by tylko znacznie gorszy skutek. – A może właśnie dlatego nie chciałeś, aby gdzieś znajdowało się twoje zdjęcie? Nie miałbyś pewności, że ludzie czytają cię przede wszystkim dla tego, co piszesz – dodał bardziej sam do siebie.

Przesunął wzrokiem po tytułach innych książek Toma. Wszystkich było razem cztery. Dla kogoś, kto jak dotąd rozpoczął zaledwie dwa opowiadania, z czego nie skończył żadnego, ukończenie czterech długich i najwyraźniej dobrych książek wydawało się czymś niesamowitym. Znowu miał ochotę spytać Toma o tak wiele, o kreację bohaterów i fabułę, ale nie chciał, aby ten wiedział, że próbuje pisać. (Wyobrażał sobie swój wyraz twarzy, gdy Tom zachęca go do pokazania mu któregoś ze swoich tekstów – to samo w sobie wystarczało, żeby zamknąć mu usta).

– Nie, to również wiązało się z moją pracą na uniwersytecie – powiedział Tom. Wyglądał na wyraźnie rozbawionego. – Ale skoro tak twierdzisz, być może przemyślę jednak to zdjęcie. Nowe samochody mają w zwyczaju mocno nadszarpywać domowy budżet.

Harry posłał mu w odpowiedzi lekki uśmiech. Poczuł ulgę, widząc, że mężczyzna nie gniewa się za komplement i nie doszukuje w nim czegoś niewłaściwego. Być może naprawdę był przyzwyczajony do tego, że nie onieśmiela wyłącznie kobiet.

– Będziesz czytał tutaj czy w swoim pokoju? – zapytał Tom. – Jeżeli zostaniesz w salonie, mogę rozpalić w kominku. Nie chcę, żebyś jeszcze bardziej się przeziębił.

– Nie, dziękuję. Będę czytał w łóżku – odpowiedział pośpiesznie Harry. Uprzejmość Toma ponownie wprawiła go w zakłopotanie i wdzięczność. Choć podczas śniadania odczuwał wobec niego cień złości za jego niespodziewaną dociekliwość, po tej nie było już ani śladu. Zerknął na potężne drzewo tuż za oknem. – W nocy śniły mi się koszmary – dodał. – Bez przerwy w którymś z nich widziałem to drzewo.

Tom spojrzał za okno.

– To wierzba płacząca – wyjaśnił. – Nie wiem dlaczego, ale każdego roku kwitnie inaczej. Tak samo nie każdej zimy zrzuca wszystkie liście. Interesujące, prawda?

Harry skinął głową, patrząc na wierzbę.

– Na pewno latem wygląda pięknie. – Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie o tym, że wierzby według dawnych wierzeń były albo święte, albo przeklęte. Ciekawe, jaką byłaby według przodków ta tutaj, pomyślał.

 _Voldemorta_ czytał aż do obiadu. Gdyby ktoś spytał go o pierwsze wrażenie po jego lekturze, sam nie wiedziałby, co odpowiedzieć – i nie dlatego, że uważał go za źle napisaną książkę.

Nigdy wcześniej nie czytał kryminałów, ale nie mógł nie zauważyć tego, że Tom jest naprawdę dobrym pisarzem. Miał wartki, rzeczowy styl, pozbawiony zbędnych ozdobników; ten w pewien sposób kojarzył mu się z samym mężczyzną. Fabuła wydawała się zaplanowana co do najdrobniejszego szczegółu od pierwszych stron i aż strach było pomyśleć, ile Tom spędził nad nią czasu, tym bardziej, że seria doczekała się dwóch obszernych tomów.

Tytułowym mordercą był niejaki Tom Gaunt, młody, szanowany policjant pochodzący ze współczesnego Londynu. Pierwsze z jego zabójstw wcale nie było morderstwem, tylko następstwem strzelaniny w dzielnicy biedy – aby obronić swojego partnera, musiał zastrzelić młodego handlarza narkotyków grożącego mu nożem. Czy to z powodu jego ukrytych skłonności psychopatycznych, czy problemów związanych z niepoprawnym politycznie zabójstwem czarnoskórego imigranta, budzącego w nim poczucie niesprawiedliwości policyjnego systemu, pierwsze odebranie życia (choć nie bezzasadne) zapoczątkowało całą machinę jego późniejszych morderstw.

Początkowo można było podciągnąć je pod coś szlachetnego, nawet jeżeli sprawiały mu przyjemność; jego ofiary nie były przypadkowe, byli to wyłącznie bezkarni mordercy i gwałciciele, a więc bez dwóch zdań „oczyszczał" (jak sam wielokrotnie twierdził) świat ze zła. Nie trudno się domyśleć, że tajemniczy morderca innych morderców wkrótce został uznany za jedną i tą samą osobę, po czym – z mocnym podzieleniem opinii publicznym na ten temat, bowiem niektórzy uważali go za bohatera – ścigany tak samo jak oni. Choć Tom Gaunt był inteligentnym psychopatą, a każde z jego działań było skrupulatnie zaplanowane, wcześniej czy później, i tak gdzieś musiała podwinąć mu się noga. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jego praca policjanta polegała na prowadzeniu własnej sprawy.

Jeżeli ktoś do tego momentu uważał go za pozytywnego bohatera, wreszcie musiał zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że Tom Gaunt nie ma z nim nic wspólnego. Był znacznie bardziej niebezpieczny, niż likwidowani przez niego ludzie, w rzeczywistości nie posiadał jakiejkolwiek moralności, a co więcej – uważał się za kogoś równie istotnego co bóg. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że gdy tylko któryś z jego policyjnych partnerów wpadnie na trop prawdziwej tożsamości Voldemorta, podzieli los jego innych ofiar.

Książka naprawdę wciągnęła Harry'ego, ale i tak sam nie wiedział, co o niej myśleć. Było w niej coś niesamowicie niepokojącego – być może uczucia towarzyszące śledzeniu morderstw Toma Gaunta. Dzięki żywym i dokładnym opisom ich przebiegu, jak i samych procesów myślowych Voldemorta, które im towarzyszyły, można było poczuć jego władzę i niemal go zrozumieć, nawet jeżeli tak dobrze wiedziało się, że jest na wskroś zły. Harry podejrzewał, że właśnie tą niejednoznaczność i niepokój najbardziej pokochali czytelnicy.

Harry oczywiście zwrócił uwagę na prawdziwe imię Voldemorta, nie mogąc przestać zastanawiać się nad tym, dlaczego „prawdziwy" Tom, mając do dyspozycji tak wiele różnorakich imion, nazwał mordercę z pisanej przez siebie powieści swoim własnym. Pomyślał, że mogła być to pewna prowokacja, choć ta teoria kłóciła się z faktem, iż ten i tak podpisywał się zaledwie krótkim „T".

Jednak to, co najbardziej zafascynowało Harry'ego, było czymś zupełnie innym: Tom Gaunt, na pozór wydający się całkowitym heteroseksualistą, z czarującą narzeczoną u boku, zapowiadał się na rozwiązłego biseksualistę, w pewnym rozdziale uprawiając seks z jedną ze swoich ofiar, młodym, przystojnym mężczyzną.

Rzecz jasna, Tom nie posunął się do żadnych bezpośrednich scen, ale krótkie wzmianki, pojawiające się to tu, to tam – warto zaznaczyć, uczciwe, niewymuszone wzmianki – sprawiły, że Harry mimowolnie zaczął zastanawiać się nad jego orientacją. Wątpił, aby rzeczywiście interesował się mężczyznami, o czym myślenie było nieco dołujące same w sobie. Coś podpowiadało mu, że takie osoby jak Tom nigdy nie są zainteresowane osobami tej samej płci.

W czasie pory obiadowej, kiedy podpatrywał krzątającego się po kuchni Toma, zostając stanowczo oddelegowanym od jakiejkolwiek pomocy, ten zapytał go:

– Jak pierwsze wrażenia po lekturze „Voldemorta"? – Harry podejrzewał, że gdyby zadał komuś podobne pytanie jako autor, w jego głosie pobrzmiewałoby podenerwowanie lub entuzjazm. Z kolei w głosie Toma nie dało się posłyszeć żadnej z tych rzeczy, jakby wypowiadał je z grzeczności lub z niewielkim zainteresowaniem.

– Jesteś bardzo dobrym pisarzem – odpowiedział Harry. – Najbardziej spodobała mi się postać Toma Gaunta. Jest bardzo niejednoznaczny – dodał wymownie po chwili.

– Hm. – Tom wyjął dwa talerze z wiszącej na ścianie szafki. – To prawda. Jest niejednoznaczny.

– To niesamowite, że możesz tak wiarygodnie się w niego wcielać, choć jesteś kimś zupełnie innym.

– Wszyscy pisarze to kłamcy. – Tom spojrzał na niego przelotnie i nieznacznie się do niego uśmiechnął. – Tyle że mniej lub bardziej profesjonalni.

Kąciki ust Harry'ego mimowolnie drgnęły pod wpływem przystojnego, pewnego siebie uśmiechu mężczyzny. Nie doszukiwał się w jego pierwszym zdaniu żadnego drugiego dna. Dopiero z czasem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że takie posiadało. Mroczne, wilgotne i ciągnące się w dół przez nieskończoność.

Kłamstwa Toma miały jednak pewien paradoks. Choć jako pisarz powinien być najmniej szczery właśnie we własnych powieściach, te były najprawdopodobniej jedyną sferą, w której mówił prawdę i zwykle w nikogo szczególnie się nie wcielał. Za to w rzeczywistości był więcej niż zaledwie patologicznym kłamcą. Gdy poznało się go już bliżej, przy czym miało się dostatecznie wiele szczęścia, aby wydostać się żywym z jego sieci, zaczynało się zastanawiać nad tym, w jaki sposób wciąż udaje mu się zachować swój własny system prawdy i kłamstw, przy którym jeszcze się nie gubi.

– Czy praca trzy razy w tygodniu nie przeszkadza ci w pisaniu? – zapytał Harry. – Same przygotowania do rozpoczęcia prac nad którąś z twoich książek muszą zabierać mnóstwo czasu.

– Lubię wykładać matematykę w Greenwich – przyznał mężczyzna, w międzyczasie nakładając jedzenie na ich talerze. – To spokojna praca, nawet jeżeli czasem rzeczywiście pochłania zbyt wiele czasu. Poza tym sprzedaż moich książek nie generuje każdego miesiąca takich samych dochodów. Pensja wykładowcy, nawet jeżeli jest śmiesznie niska, jest przynajmniej pewna.

Harry podziękował, kiedy Tom postawił przed nim talerz ryżu z kurczakiem i warzywami i szklankę soku. Jedzenie pachniało i wyglądało pysznie; naprawdę nie można było nie podziwiać jego wszechstronności.

Kiedy zakaszlał i niemal poczuł, jak łzy z bólu napływają mu do oczu, Tom, uprzednio zajmujący miejsce naprzeciwko niego, spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.

– Wygląda na to, że zostaniesz u mnie dłużej – stwierdził. Nie brzmiał na rozgniewanego lub zniechęconego – raczej na zmęczonego perspektywą kolejnego wykłócania się o odejście z jego domu. Gdy Harry miał już wspominać coś o tym, że nie może u niego zostać i nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru stać się dla niego jeszcze większym ciężarem (co nie było zaledwie grą, naprawdę postanowił odejść, choćby i dostając duszności po każdym kaszlnięciu), mężczyzna go uprzedził: – Nie próbuj się ze mną spierać. O siedemnastej przebada cię mój dobry znajomy.

– Lekarz – wydusił Harry. W jednej chwili na myśl nasunęły mu się wszystkie czarne scenariusze, w których badający go lekarz staje się przyczyną jego powrotu do Św. Brutusa. (Bo w jaki sposób Tom zamierzał mu go przedstawić?).

– Tak, pediatra – powiedział Tom. – Horacy przebada cię, zada ci kilka pytań i wypisze receptę, nic więcej. Wszystko potrwa chwilę i pozostanie pomiędzy nami trzema – dodał nieco łagodniej, najwidoczniej dobrze zdając sobie sprawę z tego, o czym myślał.

Harry upił łyk soku, czując się uspokojony zaledwie w niewielkim stopniu. Miał ochotę spytać Toma, czy było to konieczne, ale zaraz ugryzł się w język; oczywiście, że było. Mógł udawać, że ból w klatce piersiowej jest nieistotny i poradzi sobie z nim bez leków, jednak Tom dobrze słyszał jego kaszel i widział grymasy bólu przemykające po jego twarzy, ani trochę nie nabierając się na jego zapewnienia.

– Sądzisz, że już mnie szukają? – Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, jak ktokolwiek ze Św. Brutusa zaczyna go poszukiwać, ani tym bardziej martwi się przy tym o jego zdrowie lub życie. Być może jedyną taką osobą był Remus Lupin, ale myśli o nim wzbudzały w nim tak wiele sprzecznych uczuć i bolesnych wspomnień, że w ostateczności postanowił tego nie roztrząsać.

– Powinni to robić. – Tom spojrzał na niego, po czym go uspokoił: – Ale u mnie nigdy nie będą cię szukać. Osiedle, na którym niemal cię potrąciłem, jest oddalone od tego o blisko pół godziny jazdy samochodem. Nie mógł zobaczyć nas też żaden z moich sąsiadów. Było późno, a dwa domy obok mojego i bez tego przez większość roku stoją puste.

Harry poczuł wyraźną ulgę, nawet jeżeli obserwacje Toma wydały mu się zbyt skrupulatne. Mężczyzna brzmiał niemal tak, jakby popełniał przestępstwo, a przecież – chociaż z całą pewnością nie można tak po prostu przygarniać z ulicy zagubionych piętnastolatków, po czym mianować swoją własnością – w gruncie rzeczy nikt nie mógłby ukarać go za podobną pomoc i opiekę.

Przed wizytą lekarską znajomego Toma czuł się tak zdenerwowany, że aż poprosił go o to, aby nie wychodził z pokoju w czasie badania, zostawiając go sam na sam z lekarzem.

– Mam nie zostawiać cię sam na sam z Horacym – powtórzył Tom. Ciężko było powiedzieć, czy ta prośba bardziej go zmartwiła, rozbawiła czy może zbiła z tropu.

– Wolałbym, żebyś tego nie robił – przyznał Harry.

Ciotka Petunia jeździła z nim do lekarzy najrzadziej, jak było to możliwe. Zazwyczaj wyłącznie na szczepienia i gdy leczenie na własną rękę nie przynosiło żadnych rezultatów, a jego kuzyn, Dudley, w każdej chwili mógł się czymś od niego zarazić. Przez to i przez ostatnie wydarzenia sama myśl o osłuchującym go lekarzu, wsuwającym zimną dłoń ze stetoskopem pod jego koszulkę, sprawiała, że jego żołądek spazmatycznie się skręcał.

– Nie wyjdę – zapewnił go Tom, nie wnikając w szczegóły. – Choć możesz mi wierzyć, że pacjenci przepadają za Horacym.

Być może w innych okolicznościach Harry faktycznie przepadałby za niskim, nieco okrągłym Horacym, mężczyźnie po pięćdziesiątce, który wzbudzał zaufanie i miał powolne, przewidywalne ruchy. Wizyta przebiegła szybko i rzeczowo, a Tom przez cały czas stał w drzwiach, dotrzymując danego mu słowa.

Kiedy Harry na niego spojrzał, uświadomił sobie, że ten przez cały czas patrzy wyłącznie na jego twarz, a przynajmniej takie wrażenie sprawiało jego spojrzenie. Przez chwilę odwzajemniał je, jak na samego siebie niespotykanie pewnie, ale i wtedy Tom nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na Horacego lub każdą inną rzecz, ani trochę nie zakłopotany.


	5. Rozdział 5

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 5**

Harry rzeczywiście nabawił się zapalenia płuc. O dziwo, Tom nie skomentował w żaden szczególny sposób diagnozy Horacego. Choć ciotka Petunia najprawdopodobniej zaczęłaby robić mu wyrzuty, kontynuując je przez całą chorobę, mężczyzna nie wydawał się ani trochę rozgniewany. Można było nawet odnieść wrażenie, że ta na swój sposób go uspokoiła – jakby w gruncie rzeczy była pozytywną wiadomością. Ponownie przestał być swoją nieco ponurą, nieodgadnioną wersją, stając się względnie otwartą i troskliwą.

Być może kiedy indziej Harry'ego zaniepokoiłaby przepaść pomiędzy obiema z tych wersji, w jednej chwili ciepłe, a w drugiej niemal chłodne i kalkulacyjne spojrzenia Toma, zatrzymujące się na nim zbyt długo, aby uznawać to za zwyczajne i nie mające drugiego dna. Jednak znajdował się w sytuacji, w której chcąc nie chcąc pragnął być jak najdalej i jak najbliżej ludzi. Jak najdalej Św. Brutusa i jak najbliżej spokojnego, opanowanego Toma, nie chcącego zrobić mu żadnej krzywdy i z domem pogrążonym w przyjemnej stagnacji, od czasu do czasu przerywanej jedynie ciężkim stukotem pisania na maszynie. (Tom w kwestii pisania wciąż był nieco staroświecki; jego gabinet był zaopatrzony w komputer, ale pomimo tego i tak najczęściej pisał odręcznie lub też na maszynie we własnym pokoju).

A więc kiedy Tom powiedział mu, że jedzie do apteki, nie zastanawiał się nad prawdziwym powodem poprawy jego nastroju. W tamtym momencie mógł myśleć wyłącznie o tym, że staje się dla niego jeszcze większym ciężarem, i o dyskretnym Horacym Slughornie.

Lekarz ani razu nie spytał go o ośrodek, ale z drugiej strony mógł równie dobrze wiedzieć wszystko od Toma – w końcu nie słyszał nawet tego, jak mężczyzna prosił przez telefon swojego znajomego o wizytę. Pomyślał, że Tom musi być szczęściarzem posiadając tak zaufanych i dyskretnych przyjaciół. Z pewnością nie przemknęło mu przez myśl, że w ich przypadku dyskrecja równa się utajnianiu jego dewiacji, a zaufanie usidleniu jego wpływom.

Przez cały dzień lało jak z cebra. Leżał na łóżku, czytając „Voldemorta", gdy odgłos pisania na maszynie dochodzący z pokoju Toma ustał. Był to nieprzyjemny, niosący się po całym domu dźwięk, który najprawdopodobniej, gdyby tylko rozlegał się godzinami noc w noc, doprowadzałby ludzi do szewskiej pasji. Ale, czy to przez zafascynowanie wszystkim, co związane z Tomem, czy może przez wdzięczność nie pozwalającą mu na jakiekolwiek obiekcje, jemu samemu się podobał. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się bliżej przyjrzeć maszynie do pisania, choć wiedział, że jest to mało prawdopodobne; Tom za każdym razem zamykał drzwi od swojej sypialni.

Gdzieś otworzyła się półka lub szafa, po tym nastąpiła chwila ciszy, po czym Tom zapukał do jego uchylonych drzwi. Usiadł na łóżku, patrząc z zakłopotaniem na niewielkie naręcze ubrań, które mężczyzna trzymał w dłoni.

– Może coś będzie jako tako na tobie leżeć – powiedział. – Położę je w szafie, dobrze?

Harry skinął głową.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedział. Przez moment obserwował segregującego ubrania Toma. Nie wiedzieć czemu, przemknęło mu przez myśl, że Tom Gaunt był równie pedantyczny, ale zaraz wyrzucił to niedorzeczne porównanie z głowy. Niedbałość samotnie mieszkających mężczyzn po trzydziestce wcale nie musiała stanowić reguły. – Dlaczego „Voldemort"? Co to znaczy? – zapytał, wcześniej wielokrotnie się nad tym zastanawiając. Był już na ponad dwusetnej stronie i wciąż nigdzie nie znalazł ani jednego pewnego słowa na temat wytłumaczenia pseudonimu mordercy. Sam Gaunt był w tej kwestii dziwnie tajemniczy, a policja, zaczynająca coraz uważniej przyglądać się sprawom jego anonimowych morderstw, nie doszła w niej jeszcze do porozumienia.

Tom przestał układać ubrania i spojrzał na niego przelotnie – wszystko trwało kilka sekund.

– To po francusku „ucieczka od śmierci" – wyjaśnił. – Z niepoprawną wymową, ponieważ „t" powinno pozostać nieme.

– Czy to ma jakiś związek ze sprawą sierocińca? – drążył. – Dlaczego Tom nie chce o tym mówić?

Okazało się, że dewiacje Toma Gaunta nie muszą być znowu takie bezpodstawne. Będąc dzieckiem, wychowywał się w starym londyńskim sierocińcu, który jednej nocy, dzięki błędom w instalacji grzewczej, niemal doszczętnie spłonął, spalając żywcem trzydziestu dwóch wychowanków. Ogień wywołał wśród dzieci panikę, na którą nie była przygotowana żadna z opiekunek – tym bardziej w środku głębokiego snu.

Jeżeli Harry miał doszukiwać się gdzieś pragnienia ucieczki od śmierci to właśnie w sprawie pożaru. Bycie świadkiem śmierci swoich przyjaciół, na dodatek tak przejmującej, musiało pozostawić w głównym bohaterze niewidzialne, głębokie blizny.

Choć według Harry'ego i tak wciąż istniała pewna nieadekwatność pseudonimu co do poczynań Toma Gaunta – bo w jaki sposób te mogły stanowić ucieczkę? Przecież nie mogło chodzić o ucieczkę od śmierci ludzi ewentualnie narażonych na jego ofiary; Gauntowi wcale nie zależało na ich bezpieczeństwie, a co dopiero życiu. A może morderstwa dawały mu tak ogromne poczucie władzy, że aż wykraczające poza coś ludzkiego? Koniec końców żadne żyjące stworzenie nie może uciec od śmierci, wszystko ma swój początek i koniec. Coś, co przerwałoby podobną zakończoną linearność, bez wątpienia nie mogłoby być człowiekiem.

Mężczyzna zamknął szafę.

– Ma związek ze sprawą sierocińca – przyznał lekkim tonem. – Ale może Tom póki co nie chce o tym mówić.

Harry z trudem odwzajemniał spojrzenie Toma, zastanawiając się, gdzie podziała się jego pewna wersja siebie jeszcze z tego samego dnia.

Miał ochotę dyskretnie zapytać go o plany na święta, o których przypomniał sobie, psując przy okazji resztki dobrego humoru, ale moment wykluczał wszelką dyskrecję. Poza tym, choćby Tom powiedziałby, że rzeczywiście ma jakieś plany – spędza Wielkanoc z kobietą lub rodziną – co mógłby mu odpowiedzieć? Mężczyzna nie chciał słyszeć niczego o opuszczaniu jego domu w chorobie, a jego zapalenie płuc miało potrwać pewnie lepiej niż tydzień.

We wtorek, gdy zszedł do kuchni, przy stole zastał go widok sprawdzającego prace studentów Toma. W pomieszczeniu niezmiennie unosił się zapach papierosów; Harry czuł się źle z myślą o tym, ile ten palił. (Tom z nieokreślonego powodu robił to wyłącznie w tym jednym miejscu, ale wyglądało na to, że przy każdym zaparzaniu herbaty – a więc prawdopodobnie co cogodzinną przerwę od pisania).

Fakt, że mężczyzna miał na sobie czarną bluzę, zamiast swoich zwyczajowych koszul, i liczył coś z niespotykanym wręcz Harry'emu skupieniem, dziwnie go onieśmielił. Wyglądał bardziej jak genialny student niż wykładowca.

– Poziom moich studentów z roku na rok staje się coraz bardziej żenująco niski – powiedział Tom bez podnoszenia spojrzenia znad kartek, kiedy Harry sądził już, że ten nie zauważył jego obecności. – Jeżeli wciąż będę zaniżał poziom testowych zadań, niedługo rozwiąże je nawet pies.

Harry uznał tą uwagę za wyjątkowo obraźliwą, choć i tak nieznacznie go rozbawiła. Trudno byłoby uznać Toma za kłopotliwego wykładowcę w podobnym wydaniu. Usiadł naprzeciwko.

– Pamiętaj, że mówisz też o mnie – odpowiedział. – Jestem beznadziejnym, nie rokującym matematycznym przypadkiem.

– Ale nie wiążesz swojej przyszłości z matematyką. – Tom na niego spojrzał, po czym z niechęcią ułożył wszystkie kartki w jeden stos. – Ci tutaj najprawdopodobniej sądzą, że zaraz po studiach otrzymają nagrodę Crafoorda. – Widząc wyraz twarzy Harry'ego, uzupełnił: – Matematyczny odpowiednik nagrody Nobla.

– Aha. – Harry zdusił w sobie chęć powiedzenia mężczyźnie, aby nie wstawał ze swojego miejsca i nie przygotowywał mu śniadania, sam może to zrobić; wydawało mu się, że Toma niejako irytuje jego ciągłe sprzeczanie się. – Chyba większość twoich znajomych z pracy jest od ciebie starsza?

– Wszyscy – przyznał Tom, szukając czegoś w lodówce. – Nikt nie odchodzi z uniwersytetu będąc młodym. Przez to trudno dostać tę pracę.

– Ale jakoś ją otrzymałeś. – Harry wywnioskował, że „z roku na rok" Toma wskazuje, że ten musiał dostać pracę zaraz albo niedługo po studiach.

– Byłem szczególnym studentem.

– I nie chciałeś wiązać przyszłości z matematyką?

– Chciałem zająć się badaniami, ale te były zbyt czasochłonne i potrzebowałem pracy. To było w okresie, w którym zacząłem pisać swoją pierwszą wydaną powieść.

Harry spojrzał na mglisty ogród za oknem. Z szarych chmur od trzech dni nieustannie sączył się deszcz. Pomyślał, że ani trochę nie wątpi w bycie szczególnym studentem przez Toma – nie było żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że ten jest ponadprzeciętnie inteligentny, a może nawet zakrawa o geniusz.

– Czujesz się lepiej dzięki lekom? – Tom zmienił temat, zerkając na niego w sposób, dzięki któremu zaczynał mieć pewne problemy z koncentracją i sprawianiem nieodrealnionego wrażenia.

W tej samej chwili rozległ się telefon z przedpokoju. Tom przeprosił go i poszedł odebrać. Z nieokreślonego powodu Harry poczuł cień rozczarowania, zanim jeszcze wychwycił z rozmowy mężczyzny dostatecznie wiele informacji, aby wiedzieć, że ten nazajutrz ma randkę z kobietą, wyjątkowo przebywającą akurat tego dnia w Londynie i, sądząc po francuskiej restauracji, do której się wybierali, najpewniej elegancką, jaką dotąd wyobrażał sobie u jego boku.

Świadomość tego, że Tom kogoś ma, powinna sprawić, że poczuje się przy nim mniej zdenerwowany – a jednak wcale tak się nie stało. Przez resztę dnia czuł się przy nim tak samo spięty, jakby to, co mężczyzna mógłby pomyśleć na jego temat, miało jakiekolwiek większe znaczenie; jeżeli Harry miałby wybrać jedną rzecz, której najbardziej u siebie nienawidzi, byłaby to właśnie jego irracjonalna, nieprzemijalna nadzieja wobec wszystkiego i wszystkich.

Tego samego popołudnia Tom spojrzał na jego rzeczy leżące na krześle.

– Wypiorę twoje ubrania. Albo – dodał (najwyraźniej domyślając się, że kolejne przysługi są wprost proporcjonalne do deklaracji ucieczki Harry'ego) – pokażę ci pralnię i nauczę, jak wstawia się pranie.

Harry naprawdę nie wiedział, w jaki sposób mógł zapomnieć o „Niewłaściwej osobie" ściśniętej w kieszeni jego bluzy. Z kolei Tom nie miał większych problemów z dostrzeżeniem wystającego rogu kartek – ale i w tamtym momencie zachował się uprzejmie jak zwykle.

– Musisz opróżnić kieszenie – powiedział.

Harry w pierwszym odruchu nie zrozumiał, o co temu chodzi. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie opowiadanie, czując jak po jego żołądku rozlewa się obrzydliwe, gorące ciepło.

– Jasne – odpowiedział, nie patrząc na Toma.

Opowiadanie było dla niego niczym i wszystkim. Niczym, bo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwą literaturą, nie jest o jotę lepsze od jego szkolnych wypracowań i stanowi nic innego jak pasmo roztkliwień nastolatka (i to warto zaznaczyć, bezsprzecznie żenujących). Wszystkim, bo wbrew temu, co wydarzyło się pod dachem Św. Brutusa, wcale nie chciał podrzeć go na strzępy i raz na zawsze o nim zapomnieć. „Niewłaściwa osoba" była dla niego czymś w rodzaju trofeum. Nie umiał tego uzasadnić, było to bez dwóch zdań niedorzeczne przypuszczenie, ale coś radziło mu dobrze jej pilnować – jakby kiedyś miała zyskać ogromną wartość.

– Piszesz? – zapytał obojętnie Tom. Nawet jeżeli zdążył przyjrzeć się kartkom i wysunąć na podstawie ich widoku pewne przypuszczenia, teraz patrzył wyłącznie na jego twarz. Chcąc nie chcąc, biorąc pod uwagę różnicę ich wzrostu, było to spojrzenie „z góry"; może właśnie dlatego wyobraźnia Harry'ego doszukała się w głosie mężczyzny cienia kpiny.

– Trochę – przyznał. Musiał brzmieć jak złapany na wstydliwym uczynku. – Ale nic poważnego.

– Chętnie przeczytam coś twojego. – Tom najwidoczniej musiał zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma najmniejszej ochoty rozmawiać o swojej „twórczości", a co dopiero się nią dzielić, ponieważ tylko dodał: – Jeżeli potrzebowałbyś kartek lub czegoś do pisania, wszystko leży na moim biurku w gabinecie. Gdy w nim nie przebywam, możesz nawet sam w nim pisać.

Harry podziękował, myśląc, że na pewno skorzysta z tej oferty. Gabinet Toma był eleganckim, przepełnionym spokojem pomieszczeniem, z biurkiem wykonanym z pięknego ciemnego drewna.

Czuł się zakłopotany zaufaniem Toma. Co prawda w istocie by go nie okradł, był mu na to zbyt wdzięczny, a poza tym i bez tego uważał samą kradzież za coś całkowicie niehonorowego – ale skąd mężczyzna mógł o tym wiedzieć? A może był dobrym obserwatorem i ufał swoim wnioskom jak niczemu innemu?

Środa była pierwszym dniem, w którym miał zostać w domu sam aż do późnego popołudnia. Kiedy zszedł do kuchni pogrążonej w porannym półmroku, Toma wciąż w niej nie było. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że wstawanie razem z nim było grubą przesadą. Zaraz jednak pomyślał o tym, że Tom bezustannie sprawia mu przysługi i o niego dba, zaparzenie mu kawy przed pracą nie mogło być czymś znowu takim wielkim. Rozważał nawet zrobienie mu śniadania, ale w ostateczności odpuścił; Tom miał bliżej niesprecyzowany sposób odżywiania, w którym jedyną pewną rzeczą była jego kolejna odmiana pedanterii i skrupulatności. Na pierwszy rzut oka było zresztą widać, że zdrowo się odżywia, ćwiczy w tajemniczych czasowych lukach, a jego jedynym nałogiem są papierosy.

Tom przyjął jego obecność w kuchni bardziej z zaciekawieniem, niż z zakłopotaniem lub zaskoczeniem. Dotknął jego czoła, chcąc sprawdzić, czy nie wstał tak wcześnie, bo źle się czuł. Gdy Harry zapewnił go, że czuje się znacznie lepiej, podziękował za kawę i upił kilka łyków, wyglądając przy tym, jakby bardziej robił to z uprzejmości, niż z przyjemności. Dopiero po tym wydawał się nieco zaskoczony; najprawdopodobniej nie sądził, że Harry na podstawie swoich krótkich obserwacji rozgryzie jego zawiły system parzenia kawy. (Pił wyłącznie trzy kawy dziennie, każdą parzoną w inny sposób).

– Wiem, że nie jest to najlepszy moment – zaczął Harry, wbijając wzrok w jakiś punkt gdzieś nad ramieniem Toma. Stwierdził, że woli mieć tę rozmowę za sobą, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę to, że za moment mężczyzna i tak miał jechać do pracy, wykluczając choć część niezręczności, która mogła po niej nastąpić. – Spędzasz przypadkiem święta w jakiś szczególny sposób? – zapytał wreszcie.

– Masz na myśli to, czy spędzam je z kimś szczególnym – poprawił go Tom z uśmiechem.

Harry upił kilka łyków herbaty, wciąż na niego nie patrząc; ściskał kubek niemal tak, jakby ten mógł uchronić go przed wszystkimi niezręcznymi pytaniami i odpowiedziami tego świata.

– Hm – przyznał z trudem – to miałem na myśli.

– Spędzimy je sami. Nie musisz planować kolejnej ucieczki.

– Nie planowałem – odpowiedział z udawaną urazą Harry. Poczuł ulgę, wiedząc o tym, że Tom spędza święta samotnie. Kusiło go o to, aby spróbować wyciągnąć z niego coś na ten temat, ale nie chciał być wścibski. Sam miał mnóstwo spraw, o których nie miał najmniejszej ochoty mówić. Ale i tak mimowolnie pomyślał o rodzinie i kobiecie Toma – dlaczego mogli nie spędzać razem Wielkanocy?

– To dobrze – powiedział Tom. – Nawet gdybyś to zrobił i tak by ci się nie udała.

Był to wyjątkowo kiepski żart, ale Harry i tak parsknął, czując przyjemne ciepło, rozchodzące się gdzieś po jego żołądku; słowa Toma wypowiedziane tym tonem i z uśmiechem brzmiały niemal jak flirt.

Kiedy Tom pojechał do pracy, Harry usnął na kanapie w salonie. Czy to z powodu siepiącego deszczu, czy może płaczącej wierzby wydającej się wyglądać na niego zza okna, podczas snu dręczyły go koszmary, których po przebudzeniu nawet już nie pamiętał.

Wstał po dziesiątej, jeszcze mniej wyspany niż wcześniej, po czym przygotował sobie śniadanie złożone z płatków i soku. Dziwnie było jeść w opustoszałej, należącej do kogoś obcego kuchni. Choć był to początek dnia, czuł się nieco znudzony i rozczarowany faktem, że Tom nie skupia się wyłącznie na pisaniu. Mężczyzna nie miał telewizora, tylko niezliczone ilości książek, papieru do pisania i radio. Gdy przebywał w domu nie poświęcał mu całego dnia, ale i tak mieli ze sobą nieporównywalnie więcej kontaktu.

Po śniadaniu bezwiednie zaczął rozglądać się po domu. Ciężko byłoby nazwać to myszkowaniem – był ciekawy, nie wścibski. Przyjrzał się uważniej książkom stojącym na półkach w salonie, podszedł do okna, dopiero teraz zauważając niewielkie, kwadratowe pomieszczenie gospodarcze z ciemnego drewna, wybudowane na skraju ogrodu. Później zajrzał do gabinetu Toma; i w tym było mnóstwo książek, ale też kilka nagród za pisarskie osiągnięcia i zdjęć.

Jedno z nich przedstawiało Toma w czarnej todze absolwenta, z piękną kobietą u boku. Tom wyglądał młodziej, ale poza tym ani trochę się nie zmienił – i w tamtej chwili bardziej przypominał obraz, niż żywego człowieka. Uśmiechał się w dobrze znany Harry'emu powściągliwy, wszechwiedzący sposób, jakby pozował nieco z obowiązku. Jego ciemnobrązowe, gęste włosy były ułożone dokładnie tak samo jak współcześnie. Coś w jego spojrzeniu sugerowało, że był jednym z tych wyjątkowo popularnych studentów stojących na czele bractw.

Harry nie sądził, aby któraś z kobiet mogła dorównywać Tomowi pod względem urody, ale widząc tajemniczą piękność ze zdjęcia musiał zweryfikować swoje przypuszczenie. Obydwoje byli zresztą łudząco do siebie podobni, choć nie mogli być rodzeństwem lub krewnymi – przeczyło temu coś zaborczego w objęciu przez nią szyi mężczyzny. Miała długie, gęste, nieznacznie kręcone włosy, w tej samej barwie co Tom. Pełne, zmysłowe usta i rozmarzone, ale wyzywające, brązowe spojrzenie. Nawet mając na sobie cienki, czarny golf i jeden pierścionek z białym diamentem, który pobłyskiwał na jej szczupłej dłoni spoczywającej na Tomie, sprawiała wrażenie kogoś szalenie bogatego.

Przyglądał się zdjęciu przez dłuższą chwilę, rozdarty pomiędzy zachwytem a zazdrością. Trudno być zazdrosnym o kogoś niesamowicie wręcz perfekcyjnego, tym bardziej kiedy samemu jest świadomym każdej ze swoich wad, ale i tak myśl o tym, że ktoś taki jak Tom może związać się wyłącznie z kimś sobie podobnym, była nieuzasadnienie gorzka. Zastanawiał się, czy nie jest to czasem kobieta, z którą Tom umówił się na kolację tego dnia. Ale skoro byliby ze sobą aż od studiów, a więc przez okres sprawiający, że ich związek stawał się „poważny", dlaczego nie spędzali ze sobą świąt?

Kusiło go, aby rzucić okiem na pokój Toma. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, ale usprawiedliwiał wścibstwo niewinną ciekawością tak długo, aż znalazł się przed drzwiami jego sypialni. Obiecał sobie, że zerknie wyłącznie na maszynę do pisania i biurko mężczyzny, nic więcej. I prawdopodobnie tak właśnie by się stało – nie złamałby tej cienkiej, narzuconej przez siebie granicy – ale drzwi okazały się zamknięte.

Nie uznał tego za dziwne, w końcu Tom wcale nie musiał mu całkowicie ufać i nie było w tym nic niepokojącego. Odczuł nawet cień złości sam na siebie za podobne myszkowanie po jego domu – może naprawdę przesadził. To, że nie wiedzieć czemu, nagle przypomniał sobie również zamknięte drzwi od spiżarni lub piwnicy, jedynie utwierdziło go w tym wniosku.

Do powrotu Toma przeczytał jeszcze kilkadziesiąt stron „Voldemorta", po czym zarzucił lekturę, zbyt zmęczony światem Thomasa Gaunta. Było w nim coś dołującego, najpewniej przekonanie mordercy o tym, że wszyscy są na wskroś źli, a od popełniania przestępstw odsuwa ich zaledwie myśl o karze, i jego wizja świata – tak przegniłego od przemocy i pesymizmu.

Przeżył zbyt wiele na swój wiek, sama myśl o ośrodku Św. Brutusa sprawiała, że musiał przełykać łzy i czuł obrzydzenie wobec samego siebie, choć tak dobrze wiedział, że Marcus zrobił mu to wbrew jego woli, do czego nie miał żadnego prawa, ale nie potrafił pogodzić się ze światem Gaunta. Świat mógł być zły, ale po części – gdzieś tam, póki co nie znajdująca się w zasięgu jego wzroku i dotyku, istniała druga, dobra część.

Oczywiście, zaraz pomyślał o tym, że może wcale ta nie znajdowała się znowu tak daleko. Przecież spotkał Toma, który praktycznie przygarnął go z ulicy i zaopiekował się nim, okazując mu przy tym więcej ciepła niż jego własne wujostwo. Bezinteresowne dobro istniało naprawdę, jakkolwiek Thomas Gaunt nie chciałby tego dostrzec i zaakceptować.

Zaczynał czytać „Modlitwę za Owena" Johna Irvinga, leżąc zwinięty na kanapie w salonie, kiedy Tom otworzył drzwi od domu. Nie usłyszał brzęku przekręcanych kluczy w zamku, ale zrzucił to na karb zafascynowania nową powieścią.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się zaraz z niespotykanym hałasem. Harry wstał i skierował się do nich, myśląc, że być może Tom zrobił zakupy i potrzebuje jego pomocy przy zanoszeniu ich do kuchni i rozpakowywaniu. To jednak wydało mu już trochę dziwne – nawet jeżeli mężczyzna skończyłby pracę tak wcześnie, nie zdążyłby równie szybko zrobić sporych zakupów.

– Wcześnie wróciłeś… – urwał.

Przedpokój był pusty. Nie było w nim ani zakupów, ani też samego Toma. Poczuł, jak gdzieś w jego żołądku zaczyna wylęgać się irracjonalny strach. Pociągnął za klamkę drzwi – te były zamknięte. Zerknął przez szybkę, ale nie mógł dostrzec tego, czy mężczyzna zaparkował przed ogrodzeniem; gdyby zaparkował w garażu, na pewno by to usłyszał.

I wtem, tuż za jego plecami, rozległy się kroki, całkowicie nie pasujące do tych Toma. Miał wrażenie, że stanęło mu serce. Te wydawały się należeć do kogoś o wiele lżejszego, ale chcącego, żeby za wszelką cenę go usłyszano. Brzmiały jak tupot ciężkiego, podskakującego dziecka.

Odwrócił się i zamarł, sparaliżowany. Kroki zmierzały w stronę schodów – i chociaż te były tak samo puste jak przedpokój – zaraz zaczęły dochodzić z nich dźwięki szaleńczego biegu przez kolejne stopnie, jakby ktoś przeskakiwał co dwa, trzęsąc przy tym drewnianą barierką. Gdy te się urwały, przez kilka sekund dochodziły z piętra, aż domu nie przeszył huk ciężkiego mebla przewracanego na panele, najprawdopodobniej komody stojącej na korytarzu.

Po wszystkim nastąpiła niemal nienaturalna, martwa cisza.


	6. Rozdział 6

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 6**

Kiedy w domu zaległa martwa cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosem deszczu uderzającego o szyby okien, w pierwszym odruchu sądził, że wszystko, co wydarzyło się zaledwie przed chwilą, było wytworem jego wyobraźni. Był tak przerażony, że nie mógł poruszyć się choćby o centymetr. Stał w tym samym miejscu i patrzył na puste schody, jakby lada moment ponownie ktoś niewidzialny – _martwy_ – miałby zacząć wbiegać po nich na piętro.

Wreszcie zebrał się w sobie i ruszył sprawdzić źródło huku. Był pewien, że wydała je przewrócona komoda, ale równie dobrze mógł być to inny ciężki mebel. Modlił się w duchu, aby szkody nie były zbyt wielkie; kto wie, czy Tom nie pomyśli, że zwariował i zdemolował mu dom. Zresztą naprawdę sam nie był pewien tego, co właśnie miało miejsce i czy w ogóle miało je w rzeczywistości.

Od zawsze było w nim coś nieco szalonego. Jadł posiłek z wujostwem w kuchni na Privet Drive 4, po czym jego umysł osuwał się niczym urwisko i nagle znajdował się gdzieś zupełnie indziej. Miał tak żywą wyobraźnię, że fałszywe obrazy w jego głowie nieraz nie różniły się od prawdziwych wspomnień. Często odpływał lub mówił sam do siebie. Okropnie się tego wstydził, ale tak jak ludzie tracący kontakt z rzeczywistym światem, tak i on nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

Przesunął palcami po komodzie stojącej na korytarzu, próbując opanować przyśpieszony rytm serca. Stała dokładnie tam, gdzie powinna. Nieduża, ciemnobrązowa i sprawiająca wrażenie antyku z drogiego, kolekcjonerskiego sklepiku.

Powoli sprawdził każde pomieszczenie, ale i w tych nic nie zostało przewrócone. Nie mógł wejść do zamkniętego pokoju Toma, ale wątpił, że gdyby coś rzeczywiście zostało przewrócone, to właśnie w nim; dźwięk dochodził raczej z korytarza.

Tom wrócił niecałe dwie godziny później, przywożąc ze sobą chińszczyznę. Kiedy Harry spojrzał z pytającym wyrazem twarzy na jedzenie stojące na kuchennym stole, odpowiedział tylko: „Jestem pewien, że nie zagrzałeś sobie obiadu". (Na pewno zagrzałby, o ile uprzednio nie doszłoby do tamtego incydentu).

Najwidoczniej musiał mieć dość niemrawy wyraz twarzy, ponieważ Tom dodał zaraz:

– Jesteś bardzo blady.

– Nie czuję się zbyt dobrze. – Nie mógł powiedzieć Tomowi o krokach i huku, za bardzo wstydził się możliwej odpowiedzi, sugerującej, że wszystko sobie ubzdurał.

– Wziąłeś leki?

– Zapomniałem. Przepraszam.

Sądził, że Tom go zgani (przynajmniej tak zrobiłaby ciotka Petunia, przypominając mu przy tym o jego nieodpowiedzialności i głupocie), ale ten jedynie westchnął.

– Następnym razem nie zapominaj – powiedział bez cienia gniewu. Spojrzał na niego i prawie nietknięte jedzenie, które przed nim stało. – Jedz. Horacy sądzi, że masz sporą niedowagę.

Gdy Harry skończył jeść i przełamał swoje ciastko z wróżbą, przez chwilę obracał w palcach samą wróżbę, marszcząc brwi; była pusta z obu stron. Pokazał ją mężczyźnie, który zaraz po tym spojrzał na nią z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem.

– Być może przeznaczenie jeszcze nie zadecydowało, co z tobą zrobi – powiedział poważnym tonem. Harry jeszcze raz zerknął na wróżbę, dostając gęsiej skórki. Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie niewyjaśnione zdarzenie z tego południa. – Ale masz poważny wyraz twarzy. – Tom patrzył na niego z pobłażliwym rozbawieniem, opierając policzek o dłoń. – To wyłącznie zabawa. Przeczytaj moją.

– „Kiedy wyciśniesz pomarańczę, wycieknie z niej pomarańczowy sok – ponieważ to właśnie on znajduje się w środku" – przeczytał podaną mu przez Toma wróżbę. Przycisnął pięść do ust, próbując się nie roześmiać, nagle znacznie bardziej rozluźniony. – Rzeczywiście, pomocne i prorocze – przyznał.

Wieczorem, gdy Tom szykował się na swoje wyjście do restauracji, ponownie poczuł zdenerwowanie i strach z południa. Niezależnie od tego, czy tamte dźwięki były wytworem jego wyobraźni, przeraziły go jak nic innego; nawet czerwony na twarzy wuj Vernon przyłapujący go na błędzie oznaczającym srogą karę nie wzbudzał w nim takiego strachu. Ogród za oknami tonął w lepkim półmroku, granatowy wieczór był bezgwiezdny i bezksiężycowy. Dom tu i ówdzie pogrążył się w ciemności. Nie chciał zostać w nim na noc całkiem sam.

– Kiedy wrócisz? – zapytał Toma. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, wyjście naprawdę nie było jego sprawą. Upił jeszcze jeden łyk zielonej herbaty, wbijając wzrok gdzieś w poprawiane przez mężczyznę mankiety koszuli.

Tom spojrzał na niego z cieniem zaskoczenia, jakby dotąd oceniał nieco wyżej jego dobre wychowanie. Stojąc w drzwiach kuchni, równie dobrze mógłby być szalenie popularnym i utalentowanym aktorem, a nie nauczycielem i pisarzem.

Harry'emu mimowolnie przemknęło przez myśl, że gdyby ktoś zadecydował się zekranizować „Voldemorta", niewiele osób mógłby konkurować z Tomem o główną rolę Thomasa Gaunta; w urodzie obydwóch mężczyzn było coś niedostępnego i niegodziwego, nawet pomimo ich piękna.

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział Tom. – Dlaczego pytasz?

– Bez powodu. – Nie brzmiało to szczególnie szczerze, biorąc pod uwagę jego unikanie odwzajemnienia spojrzenia. – Nie lubię zostawać w domu sam na noc – przyznał wreszcie.

– Nie wrócę zbyt późno. Jutro muszę iść do pracy – powiedział Tom. Najprawdopodobniej właśnie go pocieszał. – Zawsze możesz spać z zapalonym światłem.

– Sąsiedzi – przypomniał mu wymownie Harry.

– Tym się nie przejmuj. Najwyżej pomyślą, że jesteś moją kobietą. Bella ma w zwyczaju zapalać wszystkie światła, po czym notorycznie zapominać o ich wyłączaniu – uspokoił go mężczyzna z nieznacznym uśmiechem.

Kiedy Harry został w domu sam, wciąż było zbyt wcześnie, aby mógł zasnąć – nie wspominając już o spokojnym zaśnięciu, kiedy w każdej chwili w domu ponownie mógł rozlec się huk przewracanego mebla. Usiadł w kuchni z kartkami i długopisem i próbował napisać kontynuację opowiadania o chłopcu dowiadującym się pewna dnia o tym, że jest czarodziejem.

Czy to przez blokadę twórczą, czy może strach uniemożliwiający pełne skupienie przez pierwszą godzinę nie napisał zbyt wiele. Po czym – jakby doznał olśnienia – wpadł na stworzenie największego antagonisty głównego bohatera.

Blizna na czole Harry'ego z opowiadania (znajdująca się również na jego własnym; stanowiła pamiątkę po wypadku samochodowym, w którym zginęli jego rodzice, a z którego jako jedyny uszedł cało) przestała być wyłącznie skazą, a stała się przekleństwem naznaczając go na całe życie. Była zasługą Voldemorta, który próbował zabić go w pewną halloweenową noc, kiedy miał nieco ponad rok, ponieważ (tak przynajmniej mówiło proroctwo nawiedzonej wieszczki, Sybilli Trelawney) mógł żyć tylko jeden z nich.

Oczywiście, mężczyźnie nie udało się go zabić. Zabił jego rodziców, ale gdy tylko wycelował w niego morderczym zaklęciem, to odbiło się rykoszetem. W ten sposób Harry z opowiadania zyskał bliznę, przekleństwo w postaci wciąż powracającego Voldemorta, stracił rodziców i stał się najbardziej znanym chłopcem w czarodziejskim świecie.

Harry wiedział, że nie mógł tak po prostu przywłaszczyć sobie „Voldemorta", ale pisał wyłącznie dla samego siebie, a drugie dno imienia – obsesja na punkcie ucieczki od śmierci – pasowało do antagonisty jak mało co.

Pisał w najlepsze, gdy niespodziewanie coś delikatnie i powoli dotknęło jego ramienia. Podskoczył na krześle jak oparzony. Poczuł niewypowiedzianą ulgę, widząc nad sobie nikogo innego jak samego Toma.

– Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć.

– Nie usłyszałem, jak wróciłeś – odpowiedział, próbując zamaskować zawstydzenie swoją nagłą reakcją. – Coś się stało? – zapytał; musiał istnieć jakiś szczególny powód szybszego powrotu Toma. – Szybko wróciłeś.

– Minęły ponad trzy godziny. – Gdyby nie spojrzenie na zegar wiszący na ścianie, nie uwierzyłby, że minęło tak wiele czasu. Tom nalał sobie szklankę wody, upił dwa łyki i dodał: – Posiadasz wyjątkową zdolność głębokiego skupienia się. Ciężko uwierzyć w twoje problemy z nauką.

– To trochę skomplikowane. – Nie uważał jego zdolności skupienia się za wyjątkową. W jego oczach podobne odcinanie się od świata było formą dziwactwa. Tom jednak rzeczywiście brzmiał tak, jakby znajdował się pod jej skrywanym wrażeniem. – Często nie miałem zbyt wiele wolnego czasu na naukę. Nie chciałem… rzucać się w oczy. Ucieczki tylko mnie pogrążyły, a uciekałem na okrągło.

– Rozumiem. – Tom musiał zdawać sobie sprawę z jego niechęci do powiedzenia czegoś więcej o jego „trochę skomplikowanych" problemach, ponieważ zmienił temat: – Pisałeś.

– Wymyśliłem największego antagonistę głównego bohatera – wyjaśnił Harry z pewnym zawstydzeniem. (Miał nadzieję, że Tomowi nie udało się pochwycić wzrokiem kilku zdań jego opowiadania, w tym podkradzionego imienia Voldemorta). – Przez to historia trochę ruszyła do przodu.

– To dobrze – pochwalił go Tom. – Protagonista byłby niczym bez swojego antagonisty – dodał z nieznacznym uśmiechem.

Święta nadeszły niepokojąco szybko; prawdopodobnie dlatego, że tuż po nich Harry miał opuścić dom Toma. Plany mężczyzny co do spędzenia ich samotnie nie uległy żadnym zmianom, choć horrendalna ilość kartek z życzeniami, którą otrzymał od bliższych i dalszych znajomych, a także telefonów rozdzwaniających się w domu, wydawała się zaprzeczać temu, jakoby nie został nigdzie zaproszony.

Harry czuł się temu nieco winny. Coś podpowiadało mu, że to głównie jego zasługa, nawet jeżeli istniało niewielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że Tom zwyczajnie nie lubi świąt lub ludzi. W każdym razie jednocześnie czuł się zaskakująco dobrze; nagle przestało mu się uśmiechać opuszczenie spokojnego domu. Kto wie, czy nie zwątpił w siebie po wszystkich przestrogach Toma. („Londyn to nie miejsce dla ładnych, samotnych chłopców").

Był już prawie zdrowy, przez co uparł się, aby pomagać Tomowi w sprzątaniu i gotowaniu. Jeżeli chodziło o samo gotowanie (w domu mężczyzny choćby bez sprzątania zawsze panował ten sam ład), po raz pierwszy mógł popisać się umiejętnościami nabytymi na Privet Drive 4 od despotycznej, perfekcyjnej ciotki, która niezależnie od tego, jaką była kobietą, gotowała tak dobrze jak mało kto.

Tom potrafił gotować, ale nic szczególnie wymyślonego i odświętnego, co najpewniej miało jakiś związek z jego trybem życia. Harry chciał mu się jakoś odwdzięczyć – po części też tęsknił za monotonnością gotowania, mającą wiele wspólnego z pisaniem – co ostatecznie doprowadziło do może zbyt bezpośredniej propozycji przygotowania mu pieczonej jagnięciny i angielskiego ciasta wielkanocnego Simnel; wypiek był grząskim tematem, ale za to jagnięcina bez dwóch zdań powinna mu smakować.

– Chcesz przygotować dla mnie pieczoną jagnięcinę i ciasto – powiedział Tom. Ciężko było stwierdzić, czy właśnie zadał pytanie. Wydawał się lekko zaskoczony.

Harry (tak jak wcześniej, gdy w grę wchodził wątek odejścia) chwilę pospierał się z nim o to, że owszem, potrafi to przygotować, co więcej – jest pewien, że jedzenie będzie mu smakować (przynajmniej jagnięcina), i nie, nie stanowi to żadnego problemu, naprawdę chce mu się odwdzięczyć w jakiś sposób za pomoc. Nawet jeżeli Tom nie do końca wierzył w te zapewnienia, obiecał zrobić wszystkie potrzebne zakupy.

Kiedy w święta jagnięcina była już niemal gotowa, a on opierał się o kuchenny blat, patrząc na czytającego przy stole Toma i zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem nie zapomniał o jakimś składniku, po raz pierwszy poczuł przypływ zdenerwowania i niepewności. Gotowanie dla Toma w niczym nie przypominało gotowania dla Dursleyów; opinia tamtych nie była aż tak istotna, a ponadto byli kulinarnie przewidywalni. Z kolei zdanie Toma było dla niego zatrważająco ważne. „Zbyt ważne", jak pomyślał, co tylko uświadomiło go w tym, że zaczął się w nim zakochiwać.

Po tym, co wydarzyło się pod dachem Św. Brutusa, był podświadomie przekonany, że jeżeli już się w kimś zakocha, to z całą pewnością nie w mężczyźnie i nie w równie krótki okres czasu. A jednak wszystkie fakty wskazywały na to, że mimowolnie złamał tą niewypowiedzianą przysięgę, przy okazji popełniając drugi raz ten sam błąd. Tom był dla niego najgorszą możliwą (w tym także zajętą) partią.

Gdy wyjął z piekarnika szklane naczynie z jagnięciną, ta wyglądała kropka w kropkę jak ta Petunii Dursley, a kuchnię owiał zapach rozmarynu, cytrynowego tymianku i soczystego mięsa.

– Wygląda na to, że i tym razem mówiłeś prawdę. – Ciasto z marcepanem stało już w lodówce; Tom widząc je, powiedział coś podobnego. Zapewne wcześniej rzeczywiście musiał nie dowierzać w zdolności kulinarne Harry'ego, ale zgodził się na jego eksperymenty i chęć odwdzięczenia się z grzeczności. – Mięso wygląda naprawdę dobrze. – W ustach Toma „naprawdę dobrze" brzmiało jak „wspaniale".

Harry posłał mu nieco zdenerwowany uśmiech. Nawet nie zauważył momentu, w którym ten wstał ze swojego miejsca i stanął tuż obok niego.

– Nie chwal, dopóki nie spróbujesz.

Poczuł przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się gdzieś w jego żołądku, widząc, jak Tom nabija kawałek na widelec i próbuje. Potrawa musiała wyglądać tak dobrze, jak smakowała, bowiem mężczyzna skinął raz głową i posłał mu jeden ze swoich powściągliwych uśmiechów.

– Gotujesz lepiej niż większość kobiet.

Harry był pewien, że się zaczerwienił.

– Przesadzasz – powiedział, mając pewien problem z odwzajemnieniem spojrzenia.

Tom odstawił widelec i spojrzał na niego w sposób, w jaki patrzył na niego przy Horacym w chwili, podczas której wydawali się grać w jakąś bliżej nieokreśloną grę.

– Nie przesadzam – odpowiedział.

Zaraz po tym dotknął nisko jego pleców prawą dłonią, po czym się ku niemu pochylił; Harry nie od razu zorientował się, w czym rzecz. Gdy jednak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że w rzeczywistości czuje na plecach smukłe palce mężczyzny – te nie są zaledwie urojeniem jego umysłu – jego tętno musiało zacząć dorównywać tamtemu z incydentu z krokami i hukiem. Tom trzymał go delikatnie, ale równocześnie pewnie i dziwnie zaborczo. Praktycznie zakleszczył go pomiędzy sobą a blatem.

Harry nie był w stanie wykonać jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Czy to z powodu tego, że nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie całował, czy może tego, że całujący go Tom był czymś całkowicie nierzeczywistym, jedynie zamknął oczy i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Czuł już zapach płynu do golenia Toma i palce znikąd pojawiające się na jego biodrze (i w tamtej chwili nie od razu zorientował się, w czym rzecz; wszystko działo się zbyt szybko i zbyt wolno), kiedy w domu niespodziewanie rozległ się telefon.

Spróbował odsunąć się od Toma, ale w tej pozycji mógł odsunąć tylko głowę, przypadkiem z całej siły uderzając w jedną z wiszących szafek. Dotknął palcami bolącego miejsca, unikając wzroku mężczyzny, który wciąż znajdował się tuż obok niego, pozwalając sobie na zbyt wiele.

– Musisz odebrać – powiedział.

Tom wyglądał na nieco zirytowanego; Harry miał nieprzyjemne przeczucie, że po części także na niego, choć było to niedorzeczne wrażenie – przecież nie zrobił niczego, co mogłoby go zdenerwować. Trwało to chwilę, ale nie mogło być zaledwie złudzeniem.

Do jego powrotu do kuchni Harry zdążył dojść do znacznie większej ilości pytań niż wniosków. Przysłuchiwał się jego rozmowie, czując osobliwy niepokój; Tom jeszcze niecałe pięć minut wcześniej był wyraźnie wytrącony z równowagi, a jednak teraz rozmawiał ze znajomym z pracy spokojnym, przyjacielskim tonem. Gdyby tylko nie myśli o ich niedoszłym pocałunku, na pewno poświęciłby temu więcej uwagi.

Tom miał kogoś, ale pomimo tego i tak próbował go pocałować. A może była to tylko próba sprawdzenia jego reakcji? Harry zaraz wykreślił tą myśl – mężczyzna musiał chcieć tego pocałunku naprawdę, jak nieprawdopodobne by się to nie wydawało. W palcach Toma spoczywających nagle na jego biodrze było coś dwuznacznego, tak samo jak w niektórych jego spojrzeniach, zbyt długo zatrzymujących się gdzieś na jego ustach i szyi. Ponadto ten sam stwierdził, że jest „ładny", nawet jeżeli w zupełnie innym kontekście.

Harry nalał sobie szklankę pomarańczowego soku i upił połowę, próbując nie czuć się jednocześnie tak skołowanym, zdołowanym i nieznacznie podekscytowanym. Dotąd jeszcze nikomu się nie podobał – a już na pewno nie podobał się komuś takiemu jak Tom, kto podobałby się także jemu. Niemniej Tom był w związku (już same myśli o staniu się przyczyną niewierności go rozbijały – pogardzał nią jak niczym innym na świecie) i znali się zbyt krótko, bowiem nawet jeżeli mieszkali pod jednym dachem, wciąż nie wiedzieli o sobie większości rzeczy.

Harry nie był aż tak naiwny, aby nie domyślać się, że niekoniecznie podoba się mężczyźnie w dokładnie taki sam sposób, w jaki on podoba się jemu. Ten najpewniej chciał uprawiać z nim seks i nic więcej – wyraźnie wskazywały na to wszystkie okoliczności. Na samą myśl o zrobieniu tego ponownie sok na jego języku zamieniał się w żółć; choć Tom był przystojny i najprawdopodobniej potraktowałby go dobrze, szczerze wątpił, aby mogło być mu przy tym jakkolwiek przyjemnie. A może Tom pomógł mu tylko z tego powodu – bo uważał go za atrakcyjnego?

Przez myśli o stosunku z Marcusem i podobnej ewentualności zrobiło mu się tak niedobrze, że przemknął do swojej łazienki, chcąc jak najszybciej przemyć twarz zimną wodą. Nie wiedział, czy chodziło już o Marcusa, czy o Toma, ale spędził w niej dobrą chwilę, usilnie próbując się nie rozpłakać, co ostatecznie i tak nie do końca mu się udało. Nawet myśl o seksie z Tomem przywodziła wspomnienia ze Św. Brutusa: pomruki odrażającego, penetrującego go Marcusa, śmiech przyglądającego się im Vincenta, który boleśnie wykręcał mu nadgarstki, jego zakneblowane usta.

Gdy wytarł twarz ręcznikiem i spojrzał w lustro, miał zaczerwienione oczy, choć był pewien, że się nie rozpłakał. Jeszcze raz ochlapał je zimną wodą, ale nie miał złudzeń co do tego, że to na nic; nie mógł ukrywać się w łazience przez całe popołudnie.

Zszedł do kuchni i usiadł przy stole akurat w momencie, w którym Tom skończył już rozmawiać przez telefon i właśnie kroił jagnięcinę.

– Płakałeś – zauważył niemal natychmiast. – Przez to, że próbowałem cię pocałować?

Harry musiał niechętnie przyznać, że zdolność Toma do ujmowania wszystkiego słowami bywała zastraszająca. Miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna odegra niezauważenie jego zaczerwienionych oczu i przemilczy ich niedoszły pocałunek, ale ten najwidoczniej miał inne plany.

– Dlaczego mi pomogłeś? – Brzmiało to jak zażądanie odpowiedzi. Dodał, tym razem znacznie spokojniej: – Wtedy, gdy nieomal mnie potrąciłeś. Nie musiałeś zapraszać mnie do swojego domu. – Utkwił spojrzenie w beżowym niebie za oknem, zbyt zawstydzony, aby patrzeć Tomowi w twarz. Dopiero po wypowiedzeniu tych słów zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że brzmią jak dwuznaczna insynuacja – jakby zarzucał Tomowi chęć wykorzystania go pod pozorami bezinteresownej pomocy.

Tom wyglądał na zbitego z pantałyku, zresztą nie było w tym nic zaskakującego; jeszcze niecały kwadrans temu Harry pozwolił mu się dotykać i prawie pocałować, a teraz zarzucał mu złe intencje. Na moment przestał kroić mięso i odpowiedział:

– Nie mogłem pomóc ci w żaden inny sposób. Każda forma pomocy wykluczająca pobyt w moim domu wiązałaby się z twoim powrotem do miejsca, z którego uciekłeś. – Nawet jeżeli domyślił się, co dokładnie zarzucał mu Harry, nie wydawał się tym rozgniewany. Brzmiał za to tak jak wtedy, gdy Harry pomylił go ze swoim wujem, cierpliwie i troskliwie.

Harry miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna świadomie (lub też nieświadomie, ta opcja wydawała mu się bardziej prawdopodobna) uderzył w najbardziej czułą nutę. W powietrzu zawisło jeszcze jedno pytanie: „Dlaczego chciałeś mnie pocałować?". Nie chciał jednak żadnych odpowiedzi – i bez tych wyglądało na to, że nieco popsuł świąteczną atmosferę.

– Dziękuję – powiedział wreszcie. – Za pomoc – uściślił.

Tom i tym razem musiał być lekko zbity z pantałyku nagłą zmianą jego tonu, ale nie skomentował jej ani słowem, tak samo jak nie wrócił do tematu ich niedoszłego pocałunku. Wyjął z szafki dwa talerze, najwyraźniej chcąc nałożyć na nie jedzenie.

– Nie dziękuj – odpowiedział z niewielkim uśmiechem.


	7. Rozdział 7

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 7**

– Piszesz nową książkę – powiedział Harry.

Siedział razem z Tomem w przestronnym salonie z jasną kanapą oraz fotelem. Za dużym oknem wiatr potrząsał lekko gałęziami płaczącej wierzby. Beżowe niebo nieco się rozpogodziło. Niedoszły pocałunek z mężczyzną i zamknięcie się w łazience wydawały mu się snem z zamierzchłej przeszłości.

– Zaczynam pisać ją od nowa – przyznał pisarz w przerwie pomiędzy czytaniem gazety. Zajął fotel pod regałami wypełnionymi książkami, najwidoczniej nie chcąc naruszać jego prywatności na kanapie. Być może obawiał się tego, że odpowiedź zwrotna na pocałunek lub dotyk i tym razem zakończy się czymś nerwowym.

Harry upił łyk aromatycznej herbaty i ponownie odstawił kubek na stół ze szklanym blatem. Doceniał twórczość Toma, nawet jeżeli ta go niepokoiła i nie była przyjemną lekturą, dlatego w myślach o tym, że może dowiedzieć się czegoś o kolejnej z jego książek jako jedna z pierwszych osób, było coś niesamowicie ekscytującego. Przypominało to niemal wyprawę w jakiś kosmiczny zakątek na własną rękę, emitowaną w telewizji i podawaną do wiadomości wszystkich dopiero po pewnym czasie.

– Dlaczego od nowa? – Wyrzucenie własnej pracy przez Toma było czymś nieprawdopodobnym; ten był koneserem szczegółów, przygotowującym się do pisania kolejnej powieści najprawdopodobniej jeszcze w trakcie pisania poprzedniej. Zresztą nie sprawiał również wrażenia zbyt drażliwego na punkcie swojej dodatkowej pracy poza uczelnią, będąc tak pewnym swojego warsztatu jak każdej, innej wykonywanej rzeczy.

– Zmieniłem koncept całej powieści – wyjaśnił oględnie Tom. – Dodałem drugi główny wątek i kilku bohaterów. Miałem wątpliwości co do budowy pierwszej wersji. – Przez cały czas, kiedy mówił, patrzył na Harry'ego. Uśmiechnął się kącikami ust; w żołądku Harry'ego coś zatrzepotało, nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś równie piękny chciał go pocałować. – Po części postanowiłem ją zmienić po spotkaniu z tobą. Stałeś się moją inspiracją.

Harry był pewien, że ścisnął zbyt mocno powieść leżącą na jego kolanach, aby wciąż wyglądało to naturalnie. Nie powinien czuć się w ten sposób. To naprawdę było niewłaściwe, w końcu Tom był zajęty, nie mógł być zainteresowany nim w żaden romantyczny sposób (tak jak i on sam nie powinien być zainteresowany nim po podobnym okresie znajomości), a co więcej – za mniej niż tydzień się rozstaną. A jednak poczuł się jak wszystkie te beznadziejnie zakochane kobiety z dziewiętnastowiecznych powieści, gdy tylko uda im się otrzymać jakiś ciepły dowód uczuć swojej miłości.

– Czy to będzie kryminał? – zapytał. Silił się na spokojny, niewzruszony tą wiadomością ton głosu, ale i tak brzmiał na nieznacznie poruszonego. – Jak mogłem stać się inspiracją do kryminału? Będę trzecioplanowym bohaterem, tak?

– Będziesz drugim najważniejszym bohaterem powieści. Tym razem to nie będzie kryminał. „Voldemort" zresztą też do końca nim nie był. – Tom upił łyk kawy z filiżanki stojącej dotąd na niewielkim stoliku tuż obok fotela. – Spodobałeś mi się. Po części doskonale wpisujesz się w tę historię. Oczywiście – odstawił filiżankę – nie musisz się przejmować. Twoje alter ego nie będzie nosiło twojego prawdziwego imienia i nazwiska.

Harry patrzył na mężczyznę z zaskoczeniem. Był dostatecznie przenikliwy, żeby wyciągnąć drugie dno z ostatniego zdania. Bohater nie–kryminału nie będzie nazywał się tak jak on, ale z całą pewnością będzie go przypominał lub nawet wyglądał identycznie co on. Nie martwiło go to; nikt i tak nie skojarzy pierwowzoru.

– Nie powiesz mi, o czym będzie ta powieść – stwierdził z pewnym zawodem. Tom nie wyglądał na pisarza lubiącego rozmawiać o swojej twórczości – a tym bardziej tej znajdującej się w trakcie powstawania.

– O książkach, które aktualnie piszę, rozmawiam wyłącznie z moim wydawcą. – Mężczyzna posłał mu pełniejszy uśmiech, najprawdopodobniej „pocieszający". – Ale jestem pewien, że ta ci się spodoba.

– Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby ją przeczytać – odpowiedział Harry. Nie naciskał i nie szantażował Toma. (Bo czy ten nie powinien wpierw poprosić o zgodę, tworząc bohatera najwyraźniej łudząco go przypominającego?). Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że zdanie Toma jest niepodważalne. – Opowiedz mi o swojej kobiecie – zmienił po chwili temat. Kiedy Tom patrzył na niego z trudnym do rozszyfrowania wyrazem twarzy, upił jeszcze jeden łyk herbaty i dodał: – Chyba możesz to dla mnie zrobić, skoro ci się podobam i próbowałeś mnie pocałować?

Na ogół nie brzmiał tak pewnie siebie i zarozumiale, a raczej na wciąż zmieszanego i nieśmiałego, ale gdy w grę wchodziły sprawy pokroju niewierności – ponadto mimowolnie uwzględniające jego osobę – nie mógł milczeć. Wtedy do głosu dochodziła jego druga strona natury, nieco wścibski, głośny Harry, który nie cofnie się przed niczym, żeby poznać prawdę.

– Mogę to zrobić, Harry – powiedział Tom. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Harry miał ochotę wzdrygnąć się na to niespodziewane zwrócenie się do niego po imieniu. Próbował przypomnieć sobie, czy mężczyzna kiedyś już to robił, jednak do głowy nie przychodziło mu żadne wspomnienie podobnej sytuacji. Prawie pożałował, że zapytał o Bellę w równie impertynencki sposób. – Ma na imię Bellatrix, od trzeciej co do jasności gwiazdy w gwiazdozbiorze Oriona, ale każdy zwraca się do niej po prostu Bella. Niektórzy jej krewni noszą imiona po gwiazdach; wygląda na to, że to stara, rodzinna tradycja. Rodzina, z której pochodzi, jest zresztą wiekowa, zamożna i dosyć znana z handlu sztuką, posiada też kilka sporych galerii w Anglii i Francji. Poznaliśmy się w Londynie, publicznym gimnazjum, do którego karnie trafiła po zostaniu wyrzuconą z trzech prywatnych za nieprzestrzeganie regulaminu. Obecnie jako jedyna z trzech sióstr zajmuje się tym co rodzice, przygotowując kolejną galerię we Francji. Przeklina jak szewc, jadałaby wyłącznie we włoskich, pięciogwiazdkowych restauracjach i ma kota o imieniu Rudolf, z którym się nie rozstaje ani na krok. – Widząc minę Harry'ego, najwyraźniej sugerującą, że pozostało coś, o czym nie wspomniał, dodał niemal obojętnie: – Nasz związek można określić jako otwarty.

Harry był pewien, że się zaczerwienił. Uważał instytucję „otwartego" związku za nieporozumienie, szczególnie kiedy sam związek był tak wieloletni jak Toma i Belli, ale wspomnienie o nim dziwnie go uspokoiło.

– Bella musi być wyjątkową kobietą – podsumował uprzejmie. Naprawdę tak uważał, choć wzmianki o trzykrotnym wyrzuceniu z prywatnych gimnazjów – co więcej, dziewczyny – i przeklinaniu wskazywały, że wyjątkowość nie szła w parze z delikatnością. Oczywiście, to nie zmieniało tego, że opis kobiety mu się podobał; dla jego nastoletnich fantazji nie istniało nic lepszego niż piękne, niepokorne i nieco władcze kobiety – a Bella wpisywała się w ten kanon jak mało co.

– Tak, Bella jest naprawdę wyjątkową kobietą – przyznał Tom.

Reszta świątecznych dni minęła w lekkiej atmosferze. Harry spędzał sporo czasu z Tomem (darzącym pewną słabością jego ciasto Simnel z jedenastoma marcepanowymi kulami). Choć przez większość z niego i tak czytali coś razem w ciszy, niewiele przy tym rozmawiając, nie czuł się samotny lub znudzony. Przyłapał się na myśleniu o tym, że święta spędzone z Tomem są najlepszymi w jego życiu; ciężko było myśleć o tym, że i ostatnimi wspólnie spędzonymi z mężczyzną.

Podczas tych dni często rozmyślał o tym, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby Tom jednak go pocałował. Po tamtej nieudanej próbie ten stał się tak samo niedostępny jak początkowo, ani razu nie podejmując kolejnej.

Kiedy wreszcie nadszedł wtorek, pierwszy nieświąteczny dzień, Harry wstał wcześniej, aby przygotować Tomowi śniadanie. „Wcześniej" w tym przypadku oznaczało wstanie o horrendalnie wczesnej godzinie, bowiem Tom w dni wolne od pracy na uniwersytecie i tak wstawał zwykle o siódmej lub nawet przed siódmą, żeby pisać; wszystko zależało od tego, czy poprzedniej nocy nie pisał więcej niż zwykle.

Harry nie uważał, aby zaparzenie kawy i przyrządzenie kilku starannych kanapek, z uwzględnieniem nawyków żywieniowych Toma, było przesadą. Był całkiem zdrowy, przestał brać leki i wiedział, że powinien opuścić dom mężczyzny – nie istniało już nic, co wciąż usprawiedliwiałoby jego obecność i uciążliwość. Myślenie o znalezieniu się na mokrej, niepewnej ulicy wypełniało jego żołądek palącym i gorzkim przerażeniem, ale jego śmieszna duma była silniejsza niż strach. Przebywając w kuchni, pomyślał, że im prędzej opuści Toma, tym lepiej. Być może naprawdę było w nim coś z masochisty.

Tom nie wydawał się nawet zaskoczony jego obecnością w kuchni. Pomimo wczesnej godziny, ubrany w luźną, czarną koszulę, sprawiał tak samo dobre wrażenie jak zwykle. Podziękował Harry'emu za śniadanie i chwilę ze sobą porozmawiali w trakcie posiłku. Zaraz po tym ubrał się i wyszedł do skrzynki po gazetę. Kiedy wrócił, zapytał Harry'ego o to, czy może przy nim zapalić. Słysząc zakłopotane „oczywiście", pogrążył się w lekturze wiadomości. Wcześniej zaproponował Harry'emu stronę z krzyżówką, ale Harry nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na podobne rozrywki.

Harry upił kilka łyków czarnej herbaty, przyglądając się jego poważnej twarzy. Tom musiał czytać znacznie szybciej od niego, ale wyglądało to swobodnie i spokojnie jak zwykle; w jego wykonaniu nawet strzepywanie popiołu z papierosa do popielniczki miało w sobie coś eleganckiego. Harry czekał na odpowiedni moment, aby poruszyć temat odejścia, ale każdy wydawał się niewłaściwy.

– Chciałbym dzisiaj opuścić twój dom – powiedział wreszcie.

Tom nie podniósł spojrzenia znad gazety.

– Wiesz już, gdzie pójdziesz? – odpowiedział. Zabrzmiało to niepokojąco szorstko.

– Nie, ale… – próbował powiedzieć.

– Tak myślałem – przerwał mu Tom.

Harry nie był do końca pewien, czy udałoby mu się znaleźć jakąś konkretną odpowiedź, gdyby Tom nie przerwał mu w połowie zdania, ale i tak poczuł się ubodzony. Mężczyzna wciąż na niego nie patrzył, w najlepsze czytając gazetę i paląc papierosa. Harry pomyślał, że tak właśnie musi wyglądać jego obojętność i ignorancja względem innych osób; tak jak sądził, doprowadzała jednocześnie do smutku i gniewu.

Reakcja Toma zabolała go o tyle mocniej, że sam ani trochę nie wierzył w to, że uda mu się przeżyć w Londynie bez powrotu do ośrodka Św. Brutusa. Prawie nie miał przy sobie pieniędzy i nie znał choćby najważniejszych ulic miasta. W jaki sposób chciał poradzić sobie w nim całkiem sam? Dlatego wolałby, aby mężczyzna nie zaczynał ponownie tematu jego przyszłego fiasku, sprawiając, że czuł się tylko jeszcze bardziej przerażony; tak czy siak musieli się przecież rozstać.

– Nie możesz decydować za mnie – odpowiedział, rozgoryczony.

Tom zgasił papierosa w popielniczce, po czym na niego spojrzał. Na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że ton Harry'ego nie zrobił na nim najmniejszego wrażenia; nie był zresztą mężczyzną, na którym czyjkolwiek ton mógłby zrobić jakieś zachowawcze wrażenie.

– Jesteś niepełnoletni, wziąłem za ciebie odpowiedzialność i mogę zrobić z tobą, co zechcę. Ktoś musi za ciebie decydować, skoro sam nie potrafisz zrobić tego poprawnie. – Harry nawet nie przypuszczał, że Tom może być aż tak władczy i zimny. Kiedy milczał, mężczyzna przewrócił gazetę o dwie strony, po czym odwrócił ją do góry nogami i rzucił na stół przed nim. – Czytaj, co spotyka tak lekkomyślnych chłopaków jak ty.

Tom wstał, aby zaparzyć sobie drugą kawę, a Harry utkwił spojrzenie we wskazanym artykule o seryjnym mordercy, Fenrirze Greybacku, który zdołał zamordować na tę chwilę trzy osoby w samym Londynie, dwie młode dziewczyny i jednego chłopaka; wszyscy z nich skądś uciekli. A przynajmniej przypisano i udowodniono mu „zaledwie" trzy morderstwa. Kto wie, czy nie było ich więcej, tym bardziej, że Greyback wciąż znajdował się na wolności, dziwnie nieuchwytny dla organów ścigana.

Każde z jego morderstw cechowało się tym samym okrucieństwem i seksualnym tłem. Więził i torturował ofiary, które według patologów sądowych żyły dostatecznie długo, aby ich przeżycia określić mianem niewyobrażalnego piekła. Być może najwięcej szczęścia miała jedna z najmniej okaleczonych dziewczyn, z twarzą tak pokiereszowaną myśliwskim nożem, że aż nierozpoznawalną dla własnych rodziców.

Harry poczuł mdłości, widząc czarnobiałe zdjęcie mężczyzny. Przy nim Marcus zasługiwał na miano delikatnego i czułego.

– Dlaczego mi to pokazujesz? – zapytał, zamykając i odsuwając od siebie gazetę. Wciąż miał przed oczami twarz Greybacka i wyraz jego oczu wydających się obserwować każdą patrzącą na zdjęcie osobę.

– Sądzisz, że ciebie nie może spotkać coś podobnego? – Tom opierał się o kuchenny blat. – Jak myślisz, jak wielu mniej brutalnych Fenrirów Greybacków zamieszkuje Londyn?

Harry aż za dobrze wiedział, że może. Dopiero po wydarzeniu ze Św. Brutusa zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie istnieje żadne: „To nigdy mnie nie spotka". Los to spirala niewiadomych niefortunnych zdarzeń – nigdy odnosi się wyłącznie do „nigdy nic niewiadomo".

– Zadecydowałem, że odchodzę. Chciałbym zrobić to w zgodzie, Tom – odpowiedział krótko. Był zbyt zraniony i przestraszony, żeby powiedzieć coś więcej. Nagle przed oczami przesunął mu się tuzin osób pokroju Fenrira Greybacka snujących się po nocnym Londynie.

Tom upił kilka łyków świeżej kawy. Harry myślał już, że ten za chwilę się z nim zgodzi, że też będzie zależało mu na rozejściu się w zgodzie i dobrych wspomnieniach, ale był w błędzie. Była to tylko cisza przed burzą z porywistym wiatrem i głośnymi piorunami.

– Nigdzie stąd nie odejdziesz. Odwiozę cię do Św. Brutusa lub zadzwonię do niego, aby ktoś stamtąd po ciebie przyjechał. W książce telefonicznej leżącej po telefonem w przedpokoju znajduje się biuletyn o ośrodku z kilkoma numerami. Możesz sam przekonać się, czy kłamię. – Harry zamarł, nie mogąc uwierzyć w słowa Toma. – Jeżeli spróbujesz ucieczki, to też zgłoszę policji lub ośrodkowi. Wcześniej czy później cię znajdą i wrócisz do Św. Brutusa.

Harry nie wiedział, czy był bliższy wybuchowi gniewu, czy może płaczu. Przez moment wpatrywał się w stojącego Toma bez słowa. Wciąż nie dochodziło do niego to, że ten popełnił wobec niego podobny akt zdrady. Wydanie na pastwę ośrodka było zdradą jak nic innego. Kiedy w jego głowie rozbrzmiały słowa Marcusa, wypowiedziane z dwuznacznym uśmiechem, „Od teraz będziemy robić to częściej. Tak często, aż sam zaczniesz prosić mnie o to, abym w ciebie wszedł", zaczął płakać.

– Nie możesz mi tego zrobić – powiedział. – Tom, proszę. Powiedziałeś, że rozumiesz. Ja… nie mogę tam wrócić – załkał głośniej. Nawet nie myślał o ucieczce. Nie znał żadnych londyńskich ulic i kryjówek, naprawdę wcześniej czy później by go znaleziono. – Naprawdę nie mogę.

– Twój płacz niczego nie wskóra. Lepiej zdecyduj, czy mam zadzwonić do ośrodka, czy chcesz, żebym sam cię do niego odwiózł. – Płacz rzeczywiście nie robił na Tomie najmniejszego wrażenia. Co więcej mężczyzna wydawał się nim nawet nieco wytrącony z równowagi, brzmiąc oschle jak nigdy wcześniej.

Na moment zaległa pomiędzy nimi cisza przerywana jedynie łkaniem Harry'ego. Tom pił kawę, nie ruszając się ze swojego miejsca, i najwidoczniej oczekując na uzyskanie odpowiedzi co do sposobu „odesłania" Harry'ego ze swojego domu. Musiał poczuć się zniecierpliwiony lub nieznacznie zmiękczony, bo w pewnej chwili postawił przed Harrym pudełko z chusteczkami; Harry miał ochotę rzucić nimi w mężczyznę i umrzeć.

– Odwieź mnie – poprosił wreszcie cicho Harry. Wolał, żeby Tom odwiózł go do ośrodka i spędził z nim jeszcze trochę czasu. Przez jego zdradę Harry'emu wydawało się, że nienawidzi go tak samo mocno co Św. Brutusa, ale jednocześnie tylko przy nim czuł się równie bezpiecznie. Nawet jeżeli go zdradził, tylko on okazał mu tyle ciepła i troski.

Kiedy niecałe dwie godziny później wsiadł razem z Tomem do auta, miał już na sobie swoje stare ubrania po Dudleyu i „Niewłaściwą osobę" ściśniętą w kieszeni czarnej bluzy, jakby ponownie wcielał się w rolę wykorzystywanego chłopca z ośrodka, uszkodzonej marionetki w teatrzyku lalek. Na dworze zaczęło mżyć, na szybach auta szybko zbierały się drobne krople deszczu. Tom najwyraźniej dostrzegł to, że trzęsie się z zimna, ponieważ rozpiął płaszcz i włączył ogrzewanie.

Przez długi czas nie zamienili ani słowa. Harry wpatrywał się w mijane przez nich osiedla i uliczki, gałęzie drzew uginających się pod nasilającym się wiatrem, ludzi z parasolami i moknących na deszczu, nie mając przy tym najmniejszych chęci na rozmowę. Tom musiał to wyczuć albo sam również nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, bo milczał tak jak on.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że ich znajomość kończy się w taki sposób. Naprawdę chciałby po prostu odejść. Zapaść w pamięci mężczyzny jako uciążliwość, ale uciążliwość, która wie, kiedy musi opuścić obciążaną osobę, odwdzięczając się wcześniej nieco żałośnie jagnięciną i ciastem. Teraz wydawało się, że rozejdą się w niezgodzie.

Było to o tyle trudne, że siedząc obok Toma Harry uświadomił sobie, że go nie nienawidzi; owszem, jest na niego wściekły, ale wciąż się w nim zakochuje i brakuje mu tych chwil, podczas których mężczyzna był dla niego troskliwy i przygotowywał mu posiłki. Pomyślał sobie nawet, że może ten wcale nie próbował go pocałować, dotykając jego biodra – tak nieprawdopodobne sprawiało wrażenie to wspomnienie.

– Możesz być na mnie wściekły, ale robię to dla twojego dobra – odezwał się Tom. Choć prowadził bardzo wolno, zaczęli wjeżdżać w las tuż przed ośrodkiem. Droga była opustoszała, najwidoczniej życie w Św. Brutusie toczyło się tego dnia swoim zwykłym, niemalże martwym tempem.

Kiedy na horyzoncie zamajaczyła lekko zardzewiała brama ośrodka, puls Harry'ego przyśpieszył, jakby ponownie lada chwila miał się rozpłakać. W jednej sekundzie powróciły do niego wszystkie wspomnienia, przygniatający go Marcus, który mówi mu, że może jednak jest pewna rzecz, do której nadaje się w życiu, w której jest nawet dobry, boleśnie zaciskając przy tym palce na jego biodrze. Pomyślał, że to się nigdy nie skończy, jego życie to ciągły wybór pomiędzy mniejszym a większym złem.

– Tom – zaczął, kładąc dłoń na udzie mężczyzny i nie mogąc patrzeć na jego twarz – proszę, pozwól mi u siebie zostać. Zrobię wszystko, co będziesz chciał. Wszystko – wydusił jeszcze raz. – Nie chcę tam wracać.

Tom i tak prawdopodobnie miał go już dosyć. Harry niczego nie straciłby w przypadku odmowy, a naprawdę zrobiłby dla niego wszystko, byleby tylko nie znaleźć się w ośrodku drugi raz, choćby w grę wchodziło uprawianie seksu z mężczyzną i spełnianie wszystkich jego najbardziej wyuzdanych pragnień; wiedział, co spotka go w ośrodku, i tym razem sam chciał wybrać mniejsze zło, stając się przynajmniej po części panem własnego losu.

Tom spojrzał przelotnie na jego dłoń i twarz. Harry przez kilka przedłużających się w nieskończoność sekund walczył z mrocznym przekonaniem, że zostanie upomniany i bezbrzeżnie znienawidzony, ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca.

– Wszystko to niebezpieczne słowo – padła wreszcie odpowiedź.

– Jako pisarz nie powinieneś obawiać się niebezpiecznych słów. – Wciąż trzymał dłoń na udzie Toma, modląc się o to, aby wreszcie przestali znajdować się coraz bliżej ośrodka, tego „małego piekła", jak nazywał często to miejsce w myślach. Zastanawiał się, co jeszcze powinien powiedzieć lub zrobić, żeby mężczyzna przestał jechać w kierunku Św. Brutusa, ale – i tak ku jego pewnemu zaskoczeniu – ten zatrzymał nagle auto i zaczął wykręcać.

W pierwszych chwilach był zbyt zaskoczony tym, że Tom przystał na jego dwuznaczną, niejasną propozycję, by przestać go dotykać. Chciałby myśleć o tym, że mężczyzna zgodził się, ponieważ liczył na coś tak trywialnego jak pomoc w gotowaniu lub sprzątaniu. Sam dał mu jednak do zrozumienia, że zrobi _naprawdę_ wszystko, a ten nie odpowiedział na jego dotyk zaprzeczeniem lub wyjaśnieniem innych warunków pozostania w jego domu, nie uwzględniających usług seksualnych.

Tom miał zamiar wykorzystać każdy skrawek znaczenia „wszystkiego", ale Harry nie potrafił uważać tego za coś okrutnego. Tak samo jak nie sądził, żeby jego działania były zawoalowanym szantażem, mającym na celu wyłudzenie od niego podobnej deklaracji. Czuł taką ulgę i parodię szczęścia, że w gruncie rzeczy cieszył się, że to Tom będzie robił z nim, na co tylko będzie miał ochotę.

– Nie oddasz mnie? – upewnił się, zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

– Nie oddam cię.

Harry zabrał dłoń z uda Toma. Wracali do domu na Orchard Street 44.

Był bezpieczny.


	8. Rozdział 8

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 8**

Kolejne dni upłynęły Harry'emu niemal tak samo jak wtedy, gdy przebywał w domu Toma z myślą o tym, że wkrótce go opuści. Oczywiście, tym razem o tym nie myślał, po raz pierwszy czuł się naprawdę bezpieczny i uspokojony wizją (przynajmniej niedalekiej) przyszłości. Nie wiedział, jaką dokładnie zmianę spodziewał się dostrzec w zachowaniu Toma po złożeniu mu niestosownej, zdesperowanej propozycji, ale coś najwidoczniej musiało być na rzeczy; mimowolnie uważał powrót do ich starej codzienności za nieco osobliwy.

Tom, nawet jeżeli miał też ciche, szorstkie dni, w inne okazywał mu sympatię pozbawioną dwuznaczności. Harry jednak zdołał zauważyć pewną rzecz, która nie dawała mu spokoju, choć sam nie był pewien, czy można było nazwać ją zmianą w zachowaniu mężczyzny.

Gdy coraz częściej gotował posiłki, Tom nie beształ go za chęć bycia pomocnym, tak jak na początku ich znajomości. Nie byłoby w tym nic zaskakującego, w końcu Tom mógł naprawdę lubić jego kuchnię lub wymagać od niego udziału w domowych obowiązkach, ale za każdym razem nie mógł pozbyć się drażniącego przeczucia, że w gruncie rzeczy temu jest wszystko jedno, czy mu gotuje. Jakby Tomowi chodziło o coś więcej niż wyszukanie mu zajęcia wypełniającego czas, o ciągłe przypominanie, że przebywa w jego domu po _coś_ i powinien przyzwyczajać się do tego, że dba o jego dobre samopoczucie.

Harry nie mógłby wskazać niepodważalnych dowodów na tę teorię, ale jednocześnie stanowiła dla niego niewytłumaczalną oczywistość; najwyraźniej od zawsze widział nieco więcej – jak każdy pisarz.

Siedział w gabinecie Toma, próbując napisać kolejny rozdział opowiadania o chłopcu dowiadującym się pewnego dnia o tym, że jest czarodziejem (w zestawie z posiadaniem arcywroga i sławy). Pomimo tego, że pomieszczenie wydawało się marzeniem każdego pisarza, było coś inspirującego w ciemnych, stonowanych ścianach i z zielenią ogrodu za pokaźnym oknem, mężczyzna częściej pisał w swoim pokoju. W takich momentach Harry zwykle sam w nim przebywał; w domu Toma nie było zbyt wielu rozrywek, więc mimowolnie jego głównymi punktami dnia stało się czytanie i pisanie.

Gdy tylko tracił zapał do tego ostatniego, smęcił coś Tomowi o tym, że nigdy i tak nie będzie w tym dobry i będą istnieć nieskończone rzesze ludzi lepiej tworzących od niego, najwidoczniej pedagogiczna natura mężczyzny brała górę, bo powtarzał mu cierpliwie i niezmiennie, że w pisaniu nie chodzi o bycie najlepszym lub nawet bardzo dobrym. (Jak to Tom przemilczał już kwestię tego, czy bycie zaledwie „dobrym" ma jakieś istotne znaczenie; Tom był zawsze uprzejmy, ale i tak swoje musiał myśleć o niezmordowanych grafomanach uważających się za pisarzy).

Harry przypominał sobie te słowa, znowu popadając w pewnego rodzaju kryzys. Nawet układanie na biurku długopisów z przybornika w rzędy wydawało mu się ciekawszym i bardziej owocnym zajęciem, niż wymyślanie wyglądu ulicy Pokątnej i wiążących się z nią pierwszych „magicznych" zakupów głównego bohatera, w których to towarzyszyć miał mu ciężko myślący, aczkolwiek kochany olbrzym o imieniu Hagrid.

A więc kiedy Tom zapukał do uchylonych drzwi i wszedł do gabinetu, ożywił się, mając nadzieję na okazję do wspólnego spędzenia czasu; ostatnio nie było ich zbyt wiele, Tom pracował horrendalne ilości godzin, potrafiąc zapominać o jego istnieniu. Ożywienie trwało aż do zauważenia trzymanego przez mężczyznę centymetra krawieckiego i notesu. Coś podpowiadało mu, że to, co zaraz nastąpi, niekoniecznie musi mu się spodobać

– Nie jesteś zajęty, to dobrze – zauważył Tom, rzucając okiem na konstelację z długopisów. – Muszę cię zmierzyć. Chciałbym kupić ci kilka rzeczy po jutrzejszej pracy. Najprawdopodobniej skończę wcześniej.

– Jakich rzeczy? – zapytał czujnie Harry.

– Rzeczy wymagających zmierzenia cię – wyjaśnił cierpliwie Tom. – To nie potrwa zbyt długo.

Harry stanął przed nim, starając się nie wykłócać o to, że nie potrzebuje żadnych prezentów, i ukryć zawstydzenie. Dobrze jednak wiedział, że Tom, tak czy siak, zignoruje wszystkie z jego możliwych, dziecinnych protestów. Prawdopodobnie przy innej osobie wykłócałby się jak mało co, ale mężczyzna wywierał na nim niezwykle dziwny wpływ; stawał się przy nim być może nawet bardziej posłuszny niż wobec swojego wujostwa. Było to tym bardziej zaskakujące, bowiem Tom w przypadku nieposłuszeństwa nie ukarałby go tak jak ciotka Petunia lub wuj Vernon, a już z całą pewnością nie uderzyłby go w twarz. Może okazałby swoje niezadowolenie krótką uwagą lub próbował w dalszym ciągu do niego dotrzeć – to wszystko. A jednak każde jego słowo stawało się dla Harry'ego czymś w rodzaju nienaruszalnej świętości.

– Musisz ściągnąć bluzę. – Harry wykonał i tę prośbę, kładąc bluzę na brzegu biurka i pozostając w samej koszulce. Czuł bliżej nieokreślone zaniepokojenie i podenerwowanie myślą o tym, że Tom przez cały ten czas uważnie mu się przyglądał i za chwilę będzie go dotykał.

Kiedy Tom mierzył jego klatkę piersiową, co nie okazało się jednak takie straszne, nie licząc stresującej bliskości mężczyzny, Harry zdobył się tylko na jedną, bardziej zrezygnowaną, niż podminowaną lub zainteresowaną, uwagę na temat całego procederu z mierzeniem (dla niego, rzecz jasna, pozbawionego najmniejszego sensu).

– I tak nigdzie nie wychodzę – powiedział. – Naprawdę nie potrzebuję innych ubrań.

Tom podał mu na chwilę centymetr, wyjął z kieszeni długopis i zapisał w notesie wymiary; tak jak było to do przewidzenia, uwaga Harry'ego nie zrobiła na nim najmniejszego wrażenia, co więcej – można było nawet pomyśleć, że wcale jej nie usłyszał. Odpowiedział dopiero po chwili:

– Nie wychodzisz nigdzie póki co. Gdy twoje zdjęcia przestaną oblepiać słupy, mógłbym zabrać cię gdzieś ze sobą. Oczywiście, i wtedy nie byłoby to łatwe. Ludzie rozpoznają mnie w najmniej oczekiwanych miejscach i momentach. Większość z nich wie, że nie mam dzieci, przez co raczej ciężko byłoby mi wyjaśnić towarzystwo nastolatka.

Harry poruszył się niespokojnie. Tom chciał gdzieś go zabrać – czy nie przypominałoby to nieco randki? Zaraz wyrzucił tą niedorzeczną myśl z głowy: wspólne wyjścia nie muszą od razu wiązać się z czymś romantycznym. (Randki same w sobie nie interesowały go wcale – szczególnie takie, których wyobrażenie krążyło wśród chłopców w jego wieku – ale łaknął zainteresowania Toma jak niczego innego). Największą jego uwagę i tak przyciągnęła jednak wzmianka o byciu poszukiwanym.

– Mam nadzieję, że żartowałeś z tymi zdjęciami. – Po sposobie, w jaki Tom na niego spojrzał, nie było wątpliwości co do tego, że nie żartował. Przypadkowi przechodnie rzeczywiście bywali atakowani jego zagubioną, żałosną podobizną podpatrującą na nich z witryn i słupów. (Co za wstyd!, pomyślał Harry). – Przecież minęło tyle czasu!

– Twój były nauczyciel bardzo stara się o to, aby o tobie nie zapomniano. Remus Lupin – Tom wypowiedział nazwisko nauczyciela tonem przypominającym z trudem maskowaną kpinę – wydaje się mieć w związku z tobą jakąś niezałatwioną prywatną sprawę. Poza tym niecały miesiąc to niewiele czasu na poszukiwanie jednego dzieciaka.

Harry nie wiedział, co mogło wzbudzić w nim większe emocje: nazwanie go „dzieciakiem" (stanowiące strzał w kolano Toma: kim był w takim razie mężczyzna skoro podobał mu się dzieciak?) czy może wspomnienie Remusa Lupina, który najwyraźniej obejmował czołową rolę w jego poszukiwaniach.

Doszedł do wniosku, że nauczyciel faktycznie mógł czuć się wyjątkowo winnym jego ucieczki. Nie czynił mu w myślach żadnych wyrzutów i nie odczuwał wobec niego gniewu, w końcu to on zapoczątkował całą tę historię, spisując „Niewłaściwą osobę", nieco erotyczną opowieść o jego nastoletniej fascynacji, ale Remus Lupin nie mógł o tym wiedzieć. Harry sam poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, gdy wyobraził sobie zadręczającego się nauczyciela, który nie mógł cieszyć się żoną i synem, bowiem układał najgorsze scenariusze co do jego zniknięcia, łącznie z samobójstwem i skrzywdzeniem.

– Może czuć się winnym – przyznał Harry. Nawet nie zauważył chwili, w której Tom zaczął mierzyć jego talię. – Pewnie sądzi, że uciekłem też dzięki niemu. To nieprawda.

– Dlaczego miałby tak sądzić?

– Bo dowiedział się w najgorszy możliwy sposób o tym, że się w nim zakochałem – przyznał Harry. Bezwiednie postawił na szczerość; od zawsze albo miał zbyt długi język, albo nie potrafił kłamać. Póki co nie mógł jednak wspomnieć o tym, jak Remus Lupin wstawiał się za nim przed klasą. Byłoby to aż nazbyt wymowne.

– Podobają ci się znacznie starsi mężczyźni. – Harry nie był pewien, do czego miała odnosić się ta uwaga. Została wypowiedziana tonem, z jakim wspomina się o czymś pociesznym i nieznacznie zabawnym. Tom podczas jej rzucenia nie patrzył na niego, ponownie notując wymiary.

– A tobie znacznie młodsi – burknął.

Tom spojrzał na niego i lekko się uśmiechnął. Ciche oburzenie musiało go rozbawić.

– Najwidoczniej masz skłonność do niewłaściwych osób.

Była to kolejna dwuznaczna uwaga, która gryzła się z odpowiedzią Harry'ego. Określenie „niewłaściwe osoby" też budziło niepokój. Niewłaściwy był w mniemaniu Harry'ego wyłącznie Remus Lupin; Tom być może nie był właściwy, ale oscylował pomiędzy tymi dwoma określeniami.

Harry ostatecznie jednak pomyślał, że Tomowi chodziło wyłącznie o wiek ich obydwu. Poza tym prawie zakręciło mu się w głowie od samego określenia „niewłaściwych" – niemal jakby to słowo miało go prześladować od teraz we wszystkich swoich odmianach.

– Może – przyznał wreszcie. – Ale cieszę się, że cię poznałem. – Niepodobnie do siebie, odnalazł nawet odwagę, aby podczas podobnego wyznania patrzeć Tomowi w twarz. Była to prawda i nie dbał o to, że zostanie odebrana dwuznacznie i jako wyznanie zauroczenia.

Czasem myślał nawet, że sam powinien uwieść Toma, zyskując tym samym pewność nieoddania i uwagę; może seks z mężczyzną zabezpieczyłby go jeszcze bardziej. Kto wie, czy ten nie powstrzymywał się choćby od zwykłego pocałunku, ponieważ ich różnica wieku nagle stała się nieprzekraczalną przeszkodą.

Harry obawiał się tego, że samo gotowanie i pomoc w sprzątaniu mogą być niewystarczające, ale jednocześnie wątpił, aby posunął się do zmyślnego uwiedzenia. Nie był ani trochę wyrafinowany seksualnie lub wyrafinowany w ogóle. Miał również wrażenie, że Toma zdenerwowałaby każda manipulacja, w tym i taka.

– Też się cieszę, że się spotkaliśmy. To nie mógł być przypadek.

Musiał się zaczerwienić; poczuł uderzenie gorąca do twarzy. Powtórzył w myślach słowa Toma dwukrotnie. Pomyślał, że rzeczywiście spotkali się nie przypadkowo. Bo jakie mogło istnieć prawdopodobieństwo tego, że na siebie trafili w tamten wieczór, na tamtym osiedlu i w czasie wyliczonym aż do jego pojawienia się przed maską samochodu Toma? Szansa musiała mieć zero z przodu i po przecinku.

Harry nie lubił zostawać sam w domu Toma. Od tamtego zdarzenia z krokami i hukiem – czymś niewyjaśnionym logiką – kiedy tylko przychodziło mu spędzać w nim samotnie popołudnia i (te doprowadzały go niemal do choroby serca) wieczory, wciąż czuł się rozstrojony możliwością przerażającej powtórki z rozrywki. Często o tym myślał: był w tamtej chwili niepoczytalny, czy to może dom Toma przejawiał oznaki nawiedzenia? A jeżeli istotnie tak było – _coś_ zamieszkiwało dom razem z nim i Tomem – czym było? Budynek był piękny i wyraźnie zbudowany stosunkowo niedawno; nie mógł być miejscem z bogatą historią zgonów jego lokatorów.

Miał ochotę spytać o to Toma, ale wciąż się powstrzymywał. Wstydził się istniejącej możliwości tego, że duch był tylko wytworem jego bujnej wyobraźni, a poza tym, od tamtej chwili, kiedy przebywał w domu samotnie, panował w nim nienaturalny wręcz spokój. Choć nie mógł mieć pewności, że podobny stan rzeczy utrzymuje się wyłącznie przez jego nawyk bezwiednego powtarzania słów: „Proszę, nie hałasuj". (Jakby uznał już, że dom naprawdę zamieszkują trzy osoby).

Cisza go uspokajała, a jednocześnie jeszcze bardziej niepokoiła. Jeżeli miał do czynienia ze zwykłym bytem, niczym demonicznym z filmów grozy tak bardzo uwielbianych przez jego kuzyna, dlaczego ten był tak potężny lub wściekły, aby wydać z siebie całą kakofonię dźwięków? Po co miałby go przerażać?

Gdy leżał z książką na kanapie, czekając na powrót Toma z pracy i zakupów, jego myśli ponownie zawędrowały ku zmorze. Nie doszedł do żadnego konkretnego wniosku na jej temat, choć nie dawała mu spokoju. Nie był wierzący, ale jednocześnie nigdy nie można było nazwać go ograniczonym; może rzeczywiście istniały rzeczy niewyjaśnione. Nie lubił o tym myśleć nawet za dnia.

Nie wiedzieć kiedy, usnął w salonie, śniąc płytki, niezwykle dziwny sen o komodzie stojącej na piętrze pogrążonym w półmroku. Znajdował się w nim zupełnie sam. Sunął opuszkami palców po gładkim, chłodnym blacie. Coś skłoniło go do otwarcia trzech szuflad z mosiężnymi uchwytami w kształcie cieniutkich półksiężyców. Dwie pierwsze były zupełnie puste: piękne, drewniane przestrzenie pozbawione najmniejszej drobiny kurzu. Gdy jednak pociągnął za uchwyt trzeciej, okazało się, że ta jest zamknięta. Ilekroć ciągnął, wciąż i wciąż pozostawała niewzruszona na próby zgłębienia jej zawartości i tajemnic. Pomyślał, że to szalenie dziwne: nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć otworu na klucz. Wreszcie odpuścił i rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Poczuł narastający strach, zauważając, że korytarz niespodziewanie wydłużył się, gdzieś poznikały wszystkie drzwi, a ciemność, która go wypełniała, stała się jeszcze gęściejsza.

Obudził się w momencie, w którym jego sen przeciął dźwięk upadającej na posadzkę komody, dochodzący jakby z krańca plątaniny korytarzy. Tak go przeraził, że niemal spadł z kanapy. Za oknem się rozpadało; krople deszczu z zacięciem uderzały o szybę. Poczuł ulgę, gdy okazało się, że Tom zdążył wrócić z zakupów i zaparza w kuchni kawę.

– Tom… – zaczął i urwał. Gdy Tom powiedział, że chciałby kupić mu kilka rzeczy, naprawdę sądził, że ich liczba będzie w zupełności adekwatna do określenia „kilka". Ponadto snuł szczerą nadzieję, że Tom nie kupi mu niczego wyraźnie drogiego, dobrze wiedząc, jak bardzo będzie czuł się przez to zakłopotany. Mężczyzna zrobił sobie jednak nici zarówno ze swoich zapewnień, jak i z jego płonnych nadziei. Sam ciemnozielony sweter z eleganckim splotem, który leżał na łóżku, wydawał się kosztować małą fortunę; w domu wujostwa nie miał nawet okazji podziwiać z daleka podobnych ubrań. Choć i tak gwoździem do trumny zażenowania Harry'ego okazała się bielizna. Gdybyśmy tylko uprawiali seks, byłbym wręcz podręcznikowym przykładem utrzymanka, pomyślał z przekąsem Harry. (Pewnie choćby go uprawiali i tak miałby problem z przyjęciem najdrobniejszego prezentu; nie dość, że był uparty, to i honorowy – co, biorąc pod uwagę jego sytuację, odbijało się na nim prawie na każdym kroku). – Nie mogę tego przyjąć. Powiedziałem ci, że i tak nigdzie nie wychodzę.

– Żadnych protestów. Lubię towarzystwo dobrze ubranych osób – odpowiedział Tom. Upił łyk kawy i w dalszym ciągu z niewzruszeniem przyglądał się jego zakłopotaniu z otwartych drzwi. Oczywiście, była to odpowiedź wymowna jak żadna inna: Harry'emu definitywnie brakowało nieskończenie wiele do bycia „dobrze ubranym". Prawdopodobnie, gdyby tylko Tom nie był Tomem, znienawidziłby go za wszystkie z przejawów jego pretensjonalności (nawet gustownej). – Lepiej przymierz kilka rzeczy. Chciałbym cię w czymś zobaczyć.

Harry nie potrafił protestować, znajdując się pod obstrzałem obserwującego go Toma. Westchnął i spojrzał na ubrania, jakby te stanowiły najważniejszego prowodyra wszystkich jego nieszczęść.

– W czym dokładnie? – zapytał.

– Możesz przymierzyć białą koszulę i zielony sweter. – Harry najpewniej bezwiednie musiał spojrzeć na Toma nieco dwuznacznie, bowiem ten dodał: – Przymierzaj, odwrócę się.

Harry przewrócił oczami. Rozbieranie się przed Tomem – choćby takie – faktycznie stanowiło dla niego problem, ale nie chciał, aby mężczyzna uznał go za pruderyjną pensjonarkę. Koniec końców obiecał zrobić dla niego „wszystko"; można byłoby pomyśleć, że rzuca słowa na wiatr.

– Możesz na mnie patrzeć – powiedział. Rzucił Tomowi spojrzenie spod łba, jakby posądzenie o bycie zawstydzonym stanowiło dla niego największą możliwą obelgę. (Tom nic sobie z niego nie zrobił, ale sądząc po jego ułożeniu ust, musiało go nieznacznie rozbawić; Harry był ucieleśnieniem wstydu).

Harry przypomniał sobie o swojej sporej bliźnie na plecach, idealnie na prawej nerce, kiedy zapinał już guziki koszuli. Usilnie wpatrywał się w odbicie lustra znajdującego się po wewnętrznej stronie drzwi szafy, próbując zrobić dobrą minę do złej gry. Czy Tom mógł zauważyć pozostałość po jednej z najgorszych kar wuja Vernona? Aż go zmroziło, gdy przypomniał sobie także o kilku mniejszych, bez wątpienia dowodzących tego, że nie są kwestią jednorazowego wypadku, a dowodem bycia ofiarą długotrwalszej przemocy.

Zapiął ostatni guzik i mankiety, patrząc na odbicie swojej twarzy; może blizny i tak nie miały żadnego istotnego znaczenia, biorąc pod uwagę jego ogólną nieatrakcyjność. Przygładził włosy, które ostatnim razem obcinała mu jego ciotka w czasie przerwy świątecznej – te i tak po chwili wróciły do swojego poprzedniego niesfornego ułożenia. Odwrócił się do Toma, skrępowany nadchodzącą oceną.

– W porządku? – zapytał.

– Aż ma się ochotę cię rozebrać – odpowiedział Tom bez skrępowania. – Jak perfekcyjnie zapakowany prezent.

Harry'emu prawie odebrało mowę; nie potrafił nawet stwierdzić, czy Tom żartuje. Co prawda, domyślał się, że Tom ma ochotę go przelecieć, ale nigdy nie spodziewałbym się po nim podobnej bezpośredniości. A może tylko Tom się z nim droczył, wiedząc, jak łatwo go zawstydzić i zbić z pantałyku?

– Ubiorę ją dla ciebie, gdy będziesz miał na to ochotę. – Podczas wypowiadania tej obietnicy błądził myślami gdzieś pomiędzy myślą o nieprzyjemnym odsłonieniu wiążącym się z noszeniem dopasowanych ubrań, zamiast tych po znacznie większym od niego Dudleyu: obszernych, luźnych i bezpiecznych, a uwagą Toma. Miał na myśli coś zupełnie innego – to, że ubierze koszulę dla Toma wtedy, kiedy ten będzie miał ochotę go w niej zobaczyć i nic ponadto; było to najprawdopodobniej najbardziej niefortunne przejęzyczenie w całym jego życiu. Z niewzruszeniem właśnie zaproponował Tomowi seks! Nawet nie był w stanie patrzeć na wyraz twarzy mężczyzny. („Może jest ucieszony, że jestem tak łatwy" – przemknęło mu kąśliwie przez myśl).

– Trzymam za słowo – odparł Tom. Harry, usilnie unikający jego wzroku, nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że ten lekko się uśmiechnął.

Poczuł gniew, przypominając sobie o swoich przemyśleniach z ośrodka, tych, które jako jedne z nielicznych sprawiały, że miał ochotę rozpłynąć się w powietrzu i zniknąć z pamięci wszystkich (szczególnie swojej; „Niech szlak by ją trafił", myślał wtedy). „Może naprawdę na to zasługuję? Kto wie, czy bycie łatwym i wykorzystywanym to jedyne, do czego się nadaję". Wpadł w pułapkę obwiniania się Marcusem. Nienawidził go jak nic innego na świecie. Po części wiedział, że nie miał prawa dotknąć go bez jego zgody, a jednak z drugiej coś sączyło mu do ucha zjadliwe zapewnienia o tym, że sam jest sobie winnym; na pewno musiał sprowokować chłopaka w jakiś sposób.

Kiedy z kolei pomyślał o tym, że mimowolnie przyrównuje Toma do Marcusa, niejednoznaczny układ z mężczyzną do gwałtu, gniew stał się tylko silniejszy. Był taki niewdzięczny! Tom nie miał zamiaru go skrzywdzić i nawet jeżeli go pożądał, podobne żądze nie były zależne od jego siły woli. Zresztą Tom opiekował się nim jak nikt dotąd i obiecał, że go nie odda; naprawdę miał święte prawo zrobić z nim wszystko, na co miał ochotę. Harry, opierając się swoim własnym obietnicom i spłaceniu długu, okazałby się niehonorowym, niewdzięcznym smarkaczem.

– Wszystko w porządku? – Musiał zacząć wyglądać na podenerwowanego, ponieważ Tom brzmiał na zmartwionego i zakłopotanego, jakby podejrzewając, że to jego słowa mogły doprowadzić go do takiego stanu. Gdy mężczyzna uderzał w ten delikatny, troskliwy ton, Harry niemal sam wyobrażał sobie, jak przysiada na jego sieci; czuły Tom doprowadzał jego serce do szaleństwa.

– Tak – zapewnił go Harry ze słabym uśmiechem. Tom nie wydawał się na to nabrać, ale Harry i tak kontynuował, tym samym niewzruszenie pogodnym tonem: – Teraz przymierzę sweter.

Tego samego wieczoru, kiedy Tom sprawdzał prace swoich studentów przy kuchennym stole, Harry usiadł naprzeciwko niego z kubkiem herbaty. Mężczyzna wyglądał na wyraźnie zmęczonego. Pomimo później godziny pił drugą mocną, czarną kawę w czasie kolejnej niewielkiej przerwy od obliczeń.

– Powiedziałeś, że szuka mnie Remus Lupin – zaczął. Nie za bardzo wiedział, w jaki sposób mógł delikatnie poruszyć ten temat. – Wiesz może… czy szuka mnie moje wujostwo? Noszą nazwisko „Dursley". Na co dzień mieszkają w Little Whinging.

Tom zwlekał chwilę z odpowiedzią, ale od początku było widać, że nie ma dla Harry'ego pozytywnych wieści. Nic dziwnego, Harry sam szczerze powątpiewał, aby Dursleyowie pokwapili się do jego poszukiwań. Cała ta sprawa z poszukiwaniami musiała być dla nich skazą wizerunkową; mieszkańcy małego miasteczka dobrze pamiętali jego wygląd, nawet jeżeli zdążyli zapomnieć jego imię i nazwisko. Teraz całe Little Whinging musiało już wiedzieć o tym, że idealne państwo Dursley nie było w stanie poradzić sobie z przygarniętym chłopcem (którego, notabene, wychowywali od małego).

– Niestety – odpowiedział Tom – nic mi o tym niewiadomo.

– Aha. – Harry miał nadzieję, że Tom nie będzie drążył dalej tematu i sam wywnioskuje, że nie tęskno mu do wujostwa. Oczywiście, brak jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania z ich strony wciąż go bolał, ale nie stanowił żadnego rozczarowania.

Harry'emu nie zależało na ciotce Petunii, wuju Vernonie i kuzynie Dudleyu – a po prostu na rodzinie jako takiej. Nigdy nie był samotnikiem i potrzebował bliskich; zawsze wstydził się kurczowego trzymania tego nierealistycznego pragnienia.

– Sądzisz, że cię poszukują? – zapytał Tom.

Harry miał ochotę westchnąć. Nic nie było tak nieusystematyzowane jak pytania mężczyzny.

– Wątpię – przyznał, patrząc na wnętrze swojego kubka. Jego odbicie z herbacianej toni drgało, rozciągało się i przypominało widmo z innego świata. – Nigdy nie byliśmy w dobrych stosunkach. Moje wujostwo… ciotka Petunia i wuj Vernon zostali niejako zmuszeni do wychowywania mnie po śmierci moich rodziców w wypadku samochodowym. Ciotka Petunia była siostrą mojej matki i moją jedyną żyjącą, najbliższą krewną. Gdyby nie przygarnęła mnie ze swoim mężem, trafiłbym do sierocińca. Chociaż – mruknął, upijając łyk herbaty – pobyt w ich domu niewiele różnił się od pobytu w sierocińcu. To ciotka nauczyła mnie tak gotować, po części wbrew mojej woli. Od dziecka musiałem mieć udział w obowiązkach domowych, inaczej spotykały mnie kary od wuja. – Gdy zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego uzewnętrzniania się, posłał Tomowi przepraszające, zakłopotane spojrzenie. – Przepraszam. Nie powinienem zanudzać cię tą historią.

– Nie zanudzasz mnie – odpowiedział Tom. – Blizna na twoim czole jest skutkiem jednej z takich kar?

Harry spuścił wzrok, uświadamiając sobie, że Tom bez wątpienia musiał widzieć inne z jego blizn; myśląc sobie o tym, doszedł do wniosku, że wzmianka o rozebraniu ze strony mężczyzny stanowiła największe pochlebstwo, jakie dotąd słyszał.

– To pamiątka po wypadku samochodowym – wyprowadził go z błędu Harry. – Miałem rok i siedziałem w siedzisku na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu prowadzonego przez mojego ojca. Mama siedziała po stronie pasażera. Ciotka powiedziała mi kiedyś w kłótni, że mama zmarła dopiero po wypadku. Wiedziała, co się stało z ojcem i że jako jedyny to przeżyję. Miała zgniecione obydwie nogi. – Harry upił jeszcze kilka łyków herbaty. Nie wiedział, kiedy ostatnim razem mówił o tym wszystkim na głos, ani czy kiedykolwiek bolało go to bardziej niż teraz. Ciotka wciąż powtarzała mu w kłótniach, że jego matka musiała przed śmiercią szczerze go znienawidzić. W końcu jego rodzice wsiedli do auta tylko dlatego, że przeraźliwie się pochorował; napędził im niezwykle wysoką gorączką prawdziwego stracha i chcieli zabrać go do znajomego lekarza. A jakby było tego mało tylko jemu udało się przeżyć! „Życie Lily i Jamesa za twoje. Co za interes!" – syczała ciotka Petunia. (Jamesowe życie było wymawiane przez nią z pewną nieuzasadnioną pogardą, nie z szacunkiem jak to należące kiedyś do siostry). Gdy jego ciotka powtarzała podobne okropieństwa, nocami śniły mu się koszmary o dziwnym, jaskrawym świetle i krzyku kobiety. Ale nie mógł zapamiętać tych rzeczy z wypadku – miał wtedy zaledwie nieco ponad rok, a ponadto jego matka najprawdopodobniej nie miała siły na jakiekolwiek krzyki. – Podła historia – powiedział na koniec. – Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej twoi rodzice mają się dobrze.

Czuł się w obowiązku powiedzenia czegoś podobnego. Tom powinien odpowiedzieć, że owszem, jego rodzice mieszkają sobie gdzieś w nadmorskiej, uroczej miejscowości lub wciąż prowadzą aktywne życie zawodowe: jednym słowem, mają się naprawdę świetne. Wszystko wróciłoby wtedy do porządku niesmętnego wieczoru.

– Przykro mi – powiedział Tom; rzeczywiście brzmiał, jakby było mu smutno. – Moi rodzice… – urwał i niemal niezauważalnie pokręcił głową. – To też podła historia. Moja matka zmarła przy porodzie i wychowywałem się w jednym z londyńskich sierocińców. Nosił nazwę Wool's i prowadziły go wyłącznie starsze, niezamężne kobiety. Przyjmowano do niego samych chłopców.

Harry prawie upuścił kubek, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z dopiero co popełnionej gafy. Nawet przez myśl by mu nie przeszło, że Tom mógł wychowywać się w sierocińcu, bez szczęśliwej, kochającej go rodziny. Tom nie wyglądał na samotnego lub wybrakowanego; osiągnął w życiu znaczne więcej, niż każda znana mu osoba. A jednak tyle ich łączyło!

– Nikt nie próbował cię zaadoptować? – odpowiedział cicho Harry. – Musiałeś być najlepszym uczniem i ładnym chłopcem.

– Powiedzmy, że próbowały tego niewłaściwe osoby.

– Niewłaściwe?

– Pewna para miała trochę odmienne wizje co do powodów mojej przyszłej obecności w ich domu. Kobieta pragnęła syna, nie mogąc zajść w ciążę pomimo nieskończonej ilości prób. Mężczyzna nie liczył na syna, a na ładnego, posłusznego chłopca, który nie odezwie się słowem, kiedy będzie próbował go dotykać – wyjaśnił Tom. – Nie przewidział tego, że posłuszeństwo nigdy nie leżało w mojej naturze. Prawdopodobnie pamięta mnie bardzo dobrze aż do teraz.

Harry postawił kubek na stole i wstał z krzesła. Nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co robi; był to impuls. Zanim się obejrzał, już stał za Tomem i obejmował jego szyję, przyciskając swój policzek do jego. Dawno nie było mu tak smutno. Historia Toma i jej podobieństwa względem jego własnej wstrząsnęły nim jak nic innego. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak było. Czy skoro sam przeżył samotność i gwałt, nie powinien być obojętny na samotność i próbę bycia wykorzystanym drugiego człowieka? Czuł się za to tak, jakby przeżywał wszystko drugi raz: marzenia o jednej rozumiejącej go osobie, „przyjacielu" na dobre i na złe, uczucie wyobcowania i tamten gwałt w ośrodku Św. Brutusa.

Tom dotknął jego dłoni; sprawiał wrażenie zaskoczonego tym niespodziewanym dotykiem. Miał długie, szczupłe i ciepłe palce. Jego skóra w miękkim, kuchennym świetle sprawiała wrażenie jeszcze jaśniejszej.

– Przepraszam. Naprawdę mi przykro – powiedział Harry. – Gdybym wiedział, nigdy nie próbowałbym cię o to zapytać.

– Stare dzieje – westchnął mężczyzna. Złapał delikatnie za nadgarstek Harry'ego i przyciągnął go do siebie, odsuwając krzesło. Harry nie mógłby określić momentu, w którym znalazł się na jego kolanach. Mężczyzna nie próbował go pocałować, ale za to przytulił go w sposób, który rozmiękczył go jeszcze bardziej niż troskliwy i czuły ton głosu. Harry bezwiednie objął go za szyję i wtulił policzek w jego ciepłą, pachnącą dymem szyję. Nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na przeszkadzające mu okulary. – Lepiej niech nie będzie ci mnie szkoda.

Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego zabrzmiało to dla niego jak przestroga.

– Musiałeś czuć się samotny – niemal wyszeptał tuż pod jego uchem.

Palce prawej dłoni Toma spokojnie gładziły jego plecy. Sam Tom nie odpowiedział ani słowem na podobne spostrzeżenie; jego powieści przesiąkały samotnością i niezrozumieniem, a więc może rzeczywiście on sam tak się czuł?

Harry miał ochotę powiedzieć, że także i on był samotny, ale teraz, właśnie dzięki jego obecności, jest lepiej. Uznał jednak podobną myśl za tak ckliwą, że ostatecznie nie opuściła jego ust. Zamiast tego przysunął usta do szyi mężczyzny i złożył na niej niewielki pocałunek. Tak bardzo pragnął, aby Tom go nie puszczał, że kwestia Belli i świadomego znalezienia się w miłosnym trójkącie przestała mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Odsunął twarz od szyi Toma i spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Nie potrafię się całować – przyznał.

Tom przysunął swoją twarz do jego.

– Najważniejsze, że ja potrafię – odpowiedział.

Harry nazwałby pocałunek Toma stanowczym jeszcze przed tym, jak język mężczyzny znalazł się w jego uchylonych ustach. Wyglądało na to, że Tom był tak samo zdecydowany i dominujący w całowaniu jak w każdej innej wykonywanej przez siebie czynności. Harry jednak nie narzekał; gdy poddawał się Tomowi, jego brak doświadczenia nie miał aż tak wielkiego znaczenia.

Przy drugim pocałunku Harry poczuł, jak penis Toma twardnieje pod jego pośladkami. Sam nie był ani trochę podniecony, tylko smutny; był to smutek, z którym mogła poradzić sobie tylko bliskość z drugim człowiekiem. Miał nadzieję, że Tom zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, jednak jego pocałunek stał się tym razem znacznie pożądliwszy i mniej delikatny. Odsunął się od niego, starając się nie wyglądać na tak skrępowanego dłońmi ściskającymi jego biodra i pełną erekcją tuż pod sobą.

– Nie dzisiaj – zsunął jedną z dłoni Toma spoczywającą na jego biodrze – proszę. Chciałbym położyć się już spać. Ty chyba powinieneś skończyć sprawdzać prace swoich studentów – dodał cicho.

– Przepraszam – odpowiedział Tom. Puścił go i obserwował, jak wstaje z jego kolan. Harry nie mógł pozbyć się drażniącego przeczucia, że wcale nie jest mu przykro, ale i tak nie mógł być na niego zły: Tom posłuchał jego prośby i obszedł się z nim zupełnie inaczej, niż zrobiłby to Marcus. – Łatwo stracić przy tobie samokontrolę. – Mężczyzna musnął palcami wierzch jego dłoni.

Ten drobny dotyk wywarł na Harrym niemal podobne wrażenie co ich pocałunek. Stawał się powoli otumaniony i zmęczony zakochiwaniem się w Tomie; czuł się prawie tak, jakby ten zaczynał posiadać jego duszę.

W domu było zbyt spokojnie.

Harry mógł przewidzieć, że ta nienaturalna wręcz cisza zapadająca po każdym wyjeździe Toma stanowi zaledwie ciszę przed burzą. Tym bardziej, że coraz częściej zaczynał czuć się obserwowany. Kiedy leżał w wannie z przymkniętymi powiekami, coś wydawało się go obserwować z rogu pomieszczenia. Drzwi od łazienki były zamknięte – w grę nie wchodziła obecność Toma; usłyszałby mężczyznę, gdyby próbował wejść do pomieszczenia. Uczucie powtarzało się na każdym kroku: w salonie z widokiem na płaczącą wierzbę, w kuchni i w jego pokoju. Ignorował je, zrzucając na karb swojej wybujałej wyobraźni, ale te było tak intensywne, że aż wielokrotnie wydawało mu się, że Tom bezszelestnie znalazł się tuż obok niego. Mówił: „Przestań się skradać" – ale gdy tylko się odwracał, za nim nie było nikogo, a z piętra ponownie zaczynały dochodzić miarowe stuknięcia maszyny do pisania.

Robił dobrą minę do złej gry i nie wspominał o tym Tomowi ani słowem. Czymkolwiek były przejawy tej obecności nic nie robiącej sobie z jego próśb, przez trzy dni nieustępliwie się nasilały. Czuł się obserwowany nawet, gdy Tom całował go w usta, zaciskając palce na jego biodrze. Zakleszczony pomiędzy kuchennym blatem a mężczyzną, nie miał odwagi spojrzeć na korytarz, będąc niemal pewien, że kiedy to zrobi, dostrzeże w nim prześladującą go zmorę. Tom musiał coś zauważyć, bo wysunął język z jego ust i przyjrzał się badawczo jego twarzy.

– Trzęsiesz się – powiedział. – Boisz się?

– Ciebie? – Harry posłał mu lekki, nieobecny uśmiech i polizał w dolną wargę. Sam nie wiedział, w jaki sposób równie szybko stał się taki bezpośredni. Może pogodził się z tym, co się święciło? Wiele można było o nim powiedzieć, ale na pewno nie to, że nie potrafił nie przystosowywać się do aktualnej sytuacji. A jego aktualna sytuacja – co by tu dużo nie mówić – była bardziej niż wymowna: musiał przespać się z Tomem i prawdopodobnie będzie zmuszony do robienia tego wielokrotnie. Tom był jednak tak przystojnym i miłym mężczyzną, a on sam na tyle zdesperowany, że w gruncie rzeczy, pomimo strachu i wstydu, starał się dostrzegać tylko pozytywne aspekty ich „układu". – Nie boję.

Tom objął go i pocałował w szyję.

– Powiedz, gdy będziesz. Nie chcę cię spłoszyć.

Harry pogłaskał jego szczupłą dłoń.

– Jak idzie praca nad twoją książką? – zapytał.

– Dlaczego pytasz?

Harry poczuł się zbity z pantałyku tym pytaniem. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, jakby Harry zapytał go co najmniej o jego skrzętnie ukrywaną kochankę, z którą spotyka się w jakimś podłym hotelu kilka razy w miesiącu; było to czujne, ale wciąż pozbawione przyznania się do winy ciemnobrązowe spojrzenie.

– Lubię twoją twórczość – odpowiedział defensywnie. Wzruszył ramionami. Był diabelnie dobry we wzruszaniu ramionami. – Nawet jeżeli jest niepokojąca. Ciekawi mnie sam proces tworzenia.

– Dobrze. – Tom wbił spojrzenie w jego obojczyki, po czym ponownie przeniósł je na jego twarz. – Chociaż wciąż brakuje mi kilku wątków. Są wyzwaniem.

Harry nie wypytywał Toma o tajemnicze wątki sprawiające mu trudność, tak samo jak nie wspominał mu o prześladującej go w domu zmorze. Ugotowali wspólnie obiad, porozmawiali, po czym Tom ponownie zapadł się pod ziemię (lub też kontynuował prace nad nową powieścią).

Żadnych rozmów o treści tego powstającego nie–kryminału, seksie i duchach – Harry'emu w gruncie rzeczy pasował taki stan rzeczy. Żył naiwnym przekonaniem, że nierozmawianie o tym stanowi coś pokroju magicznego zaklęcia; dzięki niemu uda mu się odłożyć spotkanie z seksem i duchem (i przeczekać cierpliwie zaklęte milczenie Toma co do nowej książki). Tyle że jeszcze tego samego wieczoru po raz kolejny przekonał się, że czasem ciężko od czegoś uciec – innym razem jest to zwyczajnie niemożliwe.

Zaczęło się od dusznego przeczucia czyjejś obecności. Harry wziął prysznic i położył się już do swojego łóżka. Za oknem wiatr targał suchymi gałęziami płaczącej wierzby. Noc była zupełnie bezgwiezdna i bezksiężycowa; gościnny pokój pogrążył się w zupełnej ciemności. Drzwi były zamknięte, a gdzieś za nimi rozlegał się miarowy stukot klawiszy maszyny do pisania. Ten zwykle nie brzmiał dla niego tak nieprzyjemnie, jednak tego dnia wydawało mu się, że dochodzi do niego dźwięk kilku maszyn; jakby znajdował się wewnątrz starej, ciasnej redakcji, w której panował istny harmider. Nie mogło być tak w rzeczywistości, być może zaczynał już usypiać, znajdując się na granicy jawy i snu. (Tom nigdy nie pisał szybko, jak i nie robił niczego z pośpiechem). I nagle wszystkie odgłosy wiatru świszczącego na dworze i miarowego stukotu klawiszy ucichły, a w jego pokoju rozległo się kilka kroków. Ktoś przeszedł się cicho po pokoju i podszedł do okna. Harry był już całkiem świadomy, ale – pomimo narastającego strachu – pomyślał, że być może nie usłyszał, jak Tom wszedł do środka. Tylko po co Tom miałby wchodzić nocą do jego sypialni? I ta myśl była niepokojąca.

– Tom? – zapytał szeptem.

Bał się otworzyć oczy, ale po nieuzyskaniu odpowiedzi był nawet gotów to zrobić. Tom miewał ponure poczucie humoru; mógł też mieć nadzieję na to, że znajduje się w półśnie i zaraz uśnie na dobre. I prawdopodobnie naprawdę by je otworzył – gdyby tylko w pokoju obok ponownie nie zaczął rozlegać się stukot maszyny do pisania. Harry zacisnął powieki i palce na rogu poduszki. Był pewien, że krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. W jednej chwili zrobiło mu się lodowato, choć spał pod tak miękką i ciepłą kołdrą, że śpiąc w swojej starej komórce pod schodami u wujostwa mógł tylko o niej zamarzyć.

Coś wykonało jeszcze kilka kroków. Harry doliczył do siedmiu, gdy „coś" usiadło na jego łóżku; oddychało z trudem niczym ranne zwierzę. Od początku miało się zresztą wrażenie, że nie ma się do czynienia z człowiekiem – nawet martwym – tylko ze zwierzęciem.

Harry nie wiedział, kiedy zerwał się z łóżka. Może wtedy, gdy coś przerażająco zimnego musnęło palcami jego skrytą pod kołdrą dłoń? A może tylko to sobie wyobraził w przypływie strachu? Miał wrażenie, że niczego nie mógł być już pewien.

Tom początkowo nie sprawiał wrażenia zadowolonego z jego obecności przed drzwiami swojego pokoju, ale gdy skupił się na jego twarzy – a ta musiała mieć straszny wyraz – coś w nim zmiękło i dotknął jego włosów. Harry zaraz po tym geście do niego przylgnął.

– Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha – powiedział; brzmiał na zbitego z tropu bladością i nagłym przypływem potrzeby czułości Harry'ego. Pogłaskał go tuż nad karkiem, jakby Harry był połamaną kukiełką, z którą nie za bardzo wiedział, jak się obchodzić.

– Można tak powiedzieć – wydusił Harry w jego obojczyk. – Mogę spać dzisiaj z tobą? Proszę. Coś… było w moim pokoju. Dyszało i usiadło na łóżku. Dotknęło mnie. Musisz mi uwierzyć. Wcale sobie tego nie wymyśliłem. Naprawdę coś tam było.

– Nie posądzałbym cię o podobne umiejętności aktorskie – odpowiedział Tom. Nie wyglądał na zachwyconego perspektywą kogoś obcego śpiącego w jego pokoju stanowiącym nienaruszalną świątynię, ale najwyraźniej i on miał jakieś słabości: w tym wypadku był nią głupiutki, drżący Harry, który przylgnął do jego bluzy, stojąc w korytarzu jego domu półnago i boso. Harry'emu było wszystko jedno, z jakich powodów spełni jego prośbę; nie chciał tylko znaleźć się sam. To była jedyna licząca się rzecz. – Chodź.

Tom zaprosił go do swojego pokoju.


	9. Rozdział 9

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 9**

Harry wszedł do pokoju Toma i usiadł na skraju łóżka. Powoli zaczęło docierać do niego to, o co właśnie poprosił – ale jak mógłby się wycofać, będąc tak przerażonym? Choć w jego umyśle zwykle panował chaos, tym razem coś wciąż odtwarzało w nim wyłącznie odgłos tamtych cichych kroków i dyszenia rannego zwierzęcia. Potarł dłoń, na której poczuł lodowate muśnięcie. Niezależnie od tego, czy było zaledwie wytworem jego wyobraźni, niezmiennie wydawało mu się, że jego skórę oblepia w tym miejscu zimna maź.

Pomimo osobliwego skrycia Toma, jego sypialnia sprawiała dość pospolite wrażenie. Być może za wyjątkiem pedantycznego porządku panującego nawet na biurku, na którym stała nieco staroświecka, czarna maszyna do pisania i zapalona lampa. Na ciemnobrązowej komodzie znajdowała się zielona roślina i odtwarzacz winylowych płyt. Widok z okna przysłaniały długie, zasłonięte zasłony. Jedną ze ścian zajmowały dwie półki z książkami i płytami.

– Przepraszam, że ci przeszkodziłem – odezwał się Harry. Poczuł się jak nieproszony gość. Praktycznie wymusił na Tomie spanie w jednym łóżku, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym, czy ten ma na to ochotę. Być może wcale nie miał, skoro nieustannie pielęgnował ciszę, samotność i porządek wokół siebie. – Naprawdę nie będę miał nic przeciwko temu, abyś znowu zaczął pisać.

– I tak miałem zamiar właśnie skończyć – odpowiedział Tom. Wysunął spod maszyny do pisania w połowie zapisaną kartkę, zebrał ją razem z innymi leżącymi w równym stosie i złożył całość w pierwszej szufladzie biurka. Wszystko trwało dziesięć sekund; jego palce wyglądały na stworzone do obcowania z delikatnym papierem. – Co dokładnie ci się śniło?

Harry posłał mu urażone spojrzenie. Miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna mu uwierzy. Pomyślał, że Tom musi sądzić, że choć nie uroił sobie zjawy na jawie, jego wyobraźnia mogła zrobić to w półśnie. Wiedział, jak to brzmiało: „Coś było w moim pokoju". Jakby miał sześć lat i był przekonany, że pod jego łóżkiem czai się trójgłowy potwór. Tylko tym razem był więcej niż tylko pewien, że nie śnił. Wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę, jakkolwiek nieprawdopodobne by się nie wydawało.

– To nie był sen – powiedział. – Coś naprawdę było w moim pokoju. Słyszałem, jak podchodzi do okna. Później usiadło na moim łóżku i dyszało. – Jeszcze raz potarł muśniętą przez zjawę dłoń, unikając spojrzenia przyglądającego mu się Toma. Bez okularów czuł się nieprzyjemnie odsłonięty. – Czy ktoś umarł w tym domu?

Tom westchnął i podszedł do niego. Opierając dłoń o łóżko, pocałował go w usta. Gest nie miał w sobie nic z ich zachłannego pocałunku w kuchni, trwał również nieporównywalnie krócej.

– Nikt nie umarł w tym domu. Wybudowano go zaledwie sześć lat temu na czystym terenie. Ma też perfekcyjny system alarmowy. Nic ci w nim nie grozi. – Tom dotknął jego zimnych palców. – Miałeś tylko zły sen. Sam wciąż je mam, grunt to odróżniać je od rzeczywistości.

Harry milczał. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nie potrafił czuć się uspokojony odpowiedzią Toma – pomógł mu dopiero jego dotyk. Nikt nigdy nie dotykał go w podobnie powolny, troskliwy sposób.

– Masz zimną dłoń i trzęsiesz się jak osika. – Tom odsunął się od niego. – Połóż się.

Wsunął się pod kołdrę. Miał wrażenie, że lada moment się pod nią rozpłynie. Łóżko było jeszcze wygodniejsze niż to w pokoju gościnnym. Przycisnął mocniej głowę do jednej z dwóch poduszek i przymknął oczy. Tom wyjął z szafy piżamę i poszedł wziąć prysznic. Z trudem powstrzymał się przed prośbą, aby mężczyzna się z nim pośpieszył. Naciągnął kołdrę aż po samą szyję, starając się ochłonąć i nie doszukiwać w każdym szmerze wiatru odgłosów zjawy. Nawet dźwięki przejeżdżającego po gładkiej jezdni auta i krakanie przelatującej obok okna wrony sprawiały, że cały się spinał.

Tom najwyraźniej jednak domyślił się jego strachu, bowiem spędził w łazience nie więcej niż kwadrans. Kiedy wrócił do pokoju spojrzał na niego ze zrozumieniem.

– Chcesz spać z zapalonym światłem? – zapytał.

Harry leżał na skraju łóżka, tuż przy zapalonej lampce ze szklanym kloszem stojącej na nocnej szafce. Lgnął do światła niczym mała ćma. Tom zaproponował mu wcześniej pozostawienie z dużym światłem, ale był tak zażenowany swoim strachem i nocnym najściem, że podziękował.

– Możesz je zgasić – odpowiedział.

Tom zgasił światło i obszedł łóżko. Harry poruszył się niespokojnie, gdy pomieszczenie zaczęło przypominać plamę czarnego atramentu. Przez moment słyszał wyłącznie ciche kroki mężczyzny, które urwały się zaraz przed tym, jak obok niego ugiął się materac i odsunęła kołdra.

Zanim zdążył zareagować, Tom przysunął się do niego i odnalazł jedną z jego dłoni. Na kilka sekund nakrył ją swoją. Pocałował go w kark i szyję, po czym objął od tyłu w pasie. Harry podczas wszystkich tych gestów leżał nieruchomo, rozdarty pomiędzy chęcią odsunięcia się od mężczyzny a przysunięcia się do niego jeszcze bliżej. Tom bez wątpienia musiał zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, jak szybko biło jego serce – i to nie tylko przez perspektywę kolejnego nawiedzenia przez zjawę.

– Jesteś cieplejszy – stwierdził Tom. – Rozumiem, że podczas mojej nieobecności żadna zjawa nie miała okazji dwuznacznie podyszeć na twoim łóżku, przy okazji przerażając cię na śmierć.

– Nie było żadnej mowy o dwuznacznym dyszeniu. Dyszała jak ranne zwierzę – odpowiedział urażonym tonem Harry. Odwrócił głowę w stronę leżącego za nim Toma, choć i tak nie mógł dostrzec wyrazu jego twarzy. Czuł tylko bijące od niego ciepło i mydlany zapach. – Mówił ci już ktoś, że masz okropne poczucie humoru?

– Dziękuję. Jestem wystarczająco obiektywny, abym sam to wywnioskował. – Kąciki ust Harry'ego drgnęły wbrew jego woli. – Ale może jednak nie jest takie złe, skoro się uśmiechasz? – dodał retorycznie Tom, jakimś cudem przenikając dzielącą ich ciemność.

– Nie powinieneś z tego żartować. – Harry miał ochotę ponownie powiedzieć: „Coś naprawdę było w moim pokoju". Gdy jednak uświadomił sobie, jak żałośnie by to brzmiało, nie wypowiedział ani słowa. Może naprawdę śnił jeden z tych wyjątkowo realistycznych snów, podczas których granice sennych fantazji i rzeczywistości tak się ze sobą zacierają, że aż stają się nie do odróżnienia? Nie potrafił skupić się na tej myśli, będąc ciasno obejmowanym przez Toma i czując śliski materiał jego piżamy na nagiej skórze.

Położył głowę na poduszce, powstrzymując się przed zrobieniem czegoś, czego później mógłby żałować. Nie przypuszczał, że po tym, co stało się w ośrodku Św. Brutusa, pewnego dnia ponownie zapragnie dotknąć jakiegoś mężczyzny – i tego, żeby i on dotknął go z wzajemnością. Życie naprawdę było przewrotne i niezrozumiałe. Jak mógł chcieć tego w takiej chwili, kiedy wciąż czuł strach przed zjawą i drugi, przed Tomem będącym mężczyzną? – Opowiedz mi o swoich koszmarach – poprosił. Miał nadzieję, że nie brzmi na podnieconego, ale były to jedynie naiwne mrzonki: Tom musiał doskonale słyszeć jego przyśpieszony oddech. – Powiedziałeś, że wciąż ci się śnią.

– Nie nazwałbym ich koszmarami. Raczej nieprzyjemnymi snami z czasów, kiedy przebywałem w sierocińcu Wool's – odrzekł Tom. – Bez przerwy śnią mi się moi niechlujni współlokatorzy. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jaką męczarnią było przebywanie z nimi pod jednym dachem. Bezwzględnie ich sobie podporządkowałem, a jednak były to tak beznadziejne przypadki, że nie zdołałem wyplenić połowy z ich nawyków.

Harry domyślał się, że było to kłamstwo. Tom mógł mieć koszmary związane z latami spędzonymi w sierocińcu, ale z całą pewnością nie mogły dotyczyć czegoś tak kuriozalnego jak niedbałości jego starych współlokatorów, nawet jeżeli miał obsesję na punkcie porządku i czystości. Doszedł do wniosku, że mężczyzna zwyczajnie mógł nie chcieć rozmawiać o swoich prawdziwych złych snach. Nie wszyscy muszą lubić rozmowy o podobnych rzeczach.

– Podporządkowałeś ich sobie – powiedział. Sam nie wiedział, czy było to pytanie, czy może stwierdzenie. Miał już pełną erekcję i nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym jak tylko o tym, że dłoni Toma brakuje zaledwie kilkunastu centymetrów aby ją odkryć. Myśl o zdecydowanych palcach Toma dotykających jego podbrzusza i penisa jednocześnie go przerażała i podniecała.

– Chodzili jak szwajcarski zegarek.

Wyobraził to sobie z łatwością. Tom od zawsze musiał mieć w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że pragnęło wkupić się w jego łaski i zaznać choć odrobinę jego uwagi. Harry sam czuł się tak, jakby miał do czynienia z pająkiem snującym srebrną nić i czekającym tylko, żeby opleść trzepoczącą ćmę. Ale podobna myśl mogła być niedorzeczna nawet w głębokich odmętach wyobraźni. Tom nie musiał snuć żadnej nici. Był tak spragniony czyjejś akceptacji, że i bez przynęty zrobiłby dla niego wszystko.

Gdy Tom nieoczekiwanie pocałował go dwa razy w ramię, poczuł się jak dotknięty przez zjawę. Wstrzymał oddech i zacisnął palce na rogu poduszki. Pomyślał, że mężczyzna dobrze wie o jego erekcji, przejrzał ją w ciemności tak, jak przejrzał przez nią jego uśmiech.

– Mam przestać cię dotykać? – zapytał Tom nad jego szyją, owiewając ją ciepłym oddechem. – Boisz się mnie?

Harry przez moment nie odpowiadał. Był pewien, że gdyby odpowiedział twierdząco na którekolwiek z tych pytań, Tom przestałby go dotykać. I choć w pewien sposób rzeczywiście tak było – bał się tego, co Tom, będący wyraźnie znacznie silniejszy niż Marcus lub Vincent, mógłby mu zrobić – podniecenie odbierało mu resztki zdrowego rozsądku. To było nawet większe niż wstyd i myśl o tym, że być może musiał powiedzieć Tomowi o tym, co wydarzyło się w ośrodku.

– Nie przestawaj – odpowiedział wreszcie cicho, przysuwając się bliżej Toma. Czując, że i ten ma erekcję, po części poczuł ulgę, a po części jeszcze większe zdenerwowanie. Powoli odwrócił się do niego twarzą i pocałował go w szyję, tuż pod uchem. – Chcesz włożyć... – urwał.

Ku jego strapieniu, Tom zaniósł się śmiechem. Dotąd ani razu nie słyszał, jak ten się śmieje.

– Obawiam się, że zemdlałbyś nawet przy próbie włożenia w ciebie czegoś innego niż mój penis – powiedział Tom, wciąż wyraźnie rozbawiony. Kiedy się śmiał lub brzmiał na rozbawionego, jego głos wydawał się znacznie młodszy. Przyciągnął Harry'ego, trzymając dłoń na jego plecach i pocałował w usta. Odsunął przykrywającą ich kołdrę na bok. – Jesteś taki przestraszony. Rozluźnij się.

Harry pozwolił przewrócić się na plecy, czując się nieco uspokojony odpowiedzią Toma. Westchnął, gdy poczuł na szyi delikatne kąsanie. Miał wrażenie, że w ciemnym pokoju rozlega się wyłącznie odgłos jego przyśpieszonego oddechu i pocałunków Toma – nic poza tym. Wsunął dłonie pod koszulę nocną mężczyzny, badając jego skórę skrawek po skrawku. Zdążył rozpiąć dwa z jej górnych guzików i niezdarnie polizać wystające obojczyki Toma, zanim ten znalazł się nad jego klatką piersiową.

Sapnął i zacisnął palce na prześcieradle, czując, jak Tom zaczyna ssać jego miękkie sutki i dotykać podbrzusza. Niemal westchnął z ulgą, kiedy Tom przesunął palcami po wewnętrznej stronie jego ud. Był tak otumaniony, że nie zauważył nawet w momentu, w którym je rozchylił. Posłusznie pomógł ściągnąć swoją bieliznę i jęknął, kiedy szczupłe, długie palce mężczyzny zacisnęły się na jego nabrzmiałym penisie. Mógłby przysiąc, że Tom uśmiecha się kącikami ust nad jego uchylonymi wargami.

Wszystko działo się za szybko i za wolno. W jednej sekundzie Tom ugryzł go w dolną wargę i przesunął po niej językiem. W drugiej owiewał oddechem jego erekcję, zaraz po tym ssąc ją i liżąc. Harry ukrył twarz w zgięciu ramienia, nie będąc w stanie wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa, poza nieskładnymi jękami i westchnieniami. Przeczesywał palcami włosy Toma, z trudem powstrzymując się przed tym, aby nie wykonać żadnego ruchu jego głową. Miał wrażenie, że mogłoby go to bardzo zdenerwować.

Piękna Bella, zjawa, dzieląca go z mężczyzną różnica wieku, jego paniczny, obezwładniający strach przed bliskością – wszystko to przestało mieć większe znaczenie. Wiedział zresztą, że nawet nie powinno go mieć.

Tom przestał go ssać, jakby przeczuwając, że zaraz dojdzie. Wykonał dwa ostatnie posuwiste ruchy dłonią i pozwolił, aby Harry wytrysnął w jego palce. Harry oddychał ciężko, czując się dziwnie odrealniony. Zawsze sądził, że orgazmy w „Niewłaściwej osobie" są niezwykle fikcyjne i nienaturalne, a jednak wcale nie miał racji: wszystko rzeczywiście było intensywniejsze z drugą osobą.

– Chodź – powiedział, brzmiąc przy tym nadzwyczaj słabo. Klepnął lekko miejsce za sobą i odwrócił się na bok. – Możesz dojść między moimi udami. – Miał nadzieję, że nie brzmiał na zarozumiałego lub niewdzięcznego.

Myślał, że Tom nachylił się nad nim, chcąc go pocałować, ale mężczyzna jedynie sięgnął do nocnej szafki po chusteczki, aby wytrzeć palce z nasienia. Dopiero po tym pocałował go w usta. Harry po raz pierwszy uświadomił sobie jego ciężar i to, że ten naprawdę – gdyby tylko miał na to ochotę – bez żadnych trudności mógłby go przygnieść.

– Będziesz miał coś przeciwko zapalonemu światłu? – zapytał Tom nad jego uchem.

Harry miał coś przeciwko temu, co więcej – całkiem sporo, ale nie mógł odmówić czegoś tak prozaicznego; przy wszystkim, co robił dla niego Tom, pozwolenie mu na patrzenie na swoje nagie ciało było mniej niż niczym.

– Jeżeli chcesz na mnie patrzeć, możesz je zapalić – odpowiedział. Mimowolnie zabrzmiał na zaskoczonego i zakłopotanego taką możliwością.

Tom jednak nie od razu zapalił lampkę na szafce. Najpierw ponownie sięgnął do środkowej półki po lubrykant pachnący migdałami, po czym zwilżył wewnętrzną stronę jego ud i swojego penisa.

Światło rzucane przez nocną lampkę było łagodnie pomarańczowe, a jednak kiedy rozległo się przed jego twarzą, zażegnując dotychczasową gęstą ciemność, było tak nieprzyjemne, że aż przymrużył oczy. Tom przyciągnął go do siebie niecierpliwie, gdy posłał mężczyźnie zawstydzone, szybkie spojrzenie przez ramię.

Harry wziął jego penisa między rozgrzane uda, wciskając się tym samym pośladkami w jego brzuch. Poruszał się rytmicznie z zamkniętymi oczami, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że niektóre z ugryzień i pocałunków na jego szyi mogą pozostawić czerwone ślady.

Po wszystkim wciąż nie otwierał oczu, leżąc nieruchomo na boku z twarzą wciśniętą w zgięcie ramienia i czekając, aż Tom zgasi światło i wytrze jego lepkie uda. Gdy mężczyzna to zrobił, pomagając mu się ubrać i nakrywając ich kołdrą, Harry mimowolnie do niego przylgnął. Słuchał jego przyśpieszonego po orgazmie rytmu serca i obejmował jedną ręką w pasie, mając wrażenie, że właśnie zrobił coś równocześnie strasznego i niesamowitego.

– Nie sądziłem, że będzie tak przyjemnie – powiedział Harry.

Tom głaskał jego plecy, wydając się przy tym zamyślonym – choć może zwyczajnie usypiał lub miał dość pozycji, w której bezwiednie się znalazł. Pisząc się na ten „prawie" seks, równie dobrze wcale nie musiał pisać się na niepotrzebne czułości i głowę piętnastolatka ciężko spoczywającą na jego klatce piersiowej.

– Dlaczego miałoby nie być? – zapytał.

Harry zacisnął tylko mocniej powieki i nie odpowiedział.

Gdy następnego dnia się przebudził, w pierwszym odruchu sądził, że wydarzenia z poprzedniej nocy były zaledwie wyjątkowo realistycznym snem. W pomieszczeniu było jednak zbyt ciemno jak na jego sypialnię – w swojej nigdy nie zasłaniał okna na noc; to i tak nie było dostrzegalne z kolejnego domu, a więc zasuwał zasłony wyłącznie kiedy zmierzchało i czytał w łóżku z zapalonym światłem. Poza tym tuż obok niego rozlegał się niemal bezgłośny oddech Toma, który wciąż spał odwrócony do niego plecami. Żałował, że nie może dostrzec wyrazu jego twarzy – wiele by za niego oddał, na co dzień widząc jedynie prawie ten sam, różniący się tylko stopniem powściągliwości.

Jak najciszej potrafił, wstał z łóżka i poszedł do swojej łazienki, aby umyć się i ubrać. Było dopiero po siódmej, ale Tom i tak musiał być zmęczony, skoro jeszcze spał. Zwykle każdego dnia wstawał tak samo horrendalnie wcześnie, traktując pisanie z identyczną odpowiedzialnością co pracę na uniwersytecie.

Kiedy Harry zszedł do pustej kuchni w bluzie i dresie, nie mógł przełknąć niczego oprócz dwóch kęsów ciepłego tostu z roztopionym masłem i popitego zieloną herbatą. Nie żałował tego, co się wydarzyło. Nie został do niczego zmuszony i było mu niezwykle dobrze z Tomem. A jednak gdy tylko pomyślał o tym, że doprowadził do orgazmu ponad trzydziestoletniego mężczyznę, czuł przypływ tamtego wstydu z ośrodka Św. Brutusa.

Miał wrażenie, że choć szczerze pragnął tego, aby Tom go dotknął, i powinien być dumny sam z siebie, że ten w ogóle miał na to ochotę – że ktokolwiek na świecie miał na to ochotę po tym, co zrobił mu Marcus – wszystko miało miejsce zbyt wcześnie.

Zacisnął mocniej palce na kubku z herbatą. Dobrze wiedział, co powiedziałaby o nim ciotka Petunia. Kobieta miała zdecydowany pogląd na temat młodych dziewczyn współżyjących ze starszymi mężczyznami – albo też współżyjących w ogóle. Toma najpewniej nazwałaby „dewiantem" lub tym podobne, a przecież nie zrobił mu krzywdy lub czegoś wbrew jego woli. Nie poszli nawet razem na całość.

Oczywiście, gdyby ktoś obcy dowiedział się o tym, że Tom doszedł w udach piętnastolatka lub też ssał jego penisa, mężczyzna mógłby mieć problemy – ale akurat to na nie robiło na Harrym większego wrażenia; w te wakacje i tak miał skończyć szesnaście lat.

Liczyło się tylko to, jak on sam się z tym czuł – a czuł się z tym tak, jakby Marcus znowu wziął go na podłodze. Pozostawała jeszcze kwestia zjawy, ale może ta, w porównaniu do doprowadzenia się do orgazmów z Tomem, rzeczywiście była tylko snem? Czasami naprawdę dochodził do wniosku, że ma ze sobą jakiś większy, toczący go od środka niczym zgnilizna problem, nie mający nic wspólnego z ośrodkiem lub wujostwem. Przyciągał nieszczęścia i niewiadome jak wabik.

Tom zszedł do kuchni pół godziny później. Miał mokre włosy i wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale w takiej wersji sprawiał, że Harry czuł się jeszcze żałośniej ze swoim zauroczeniem; patrząc na niego w podobnym wygniecionym stanie i w szarym dresie, wydawało mu się, że dostępuje niezwykle rzadkiego przywileju.

Mężczyzna go nie pocałował lub nie dotknął, ale gdy omiótł go spojrzeniem, to zatrzymało się dłużej na jego szyi, mocno zaczerwienionej i zsiniałej w miejscu, w którym go ugryzł. Harry poczuł przypływ niepewności – naiwnie sądził, że Tom zareaguje nieco inaczej na jego widok po wspólnie spędzonej nocy.

– Jadłeś śniadanie? – zapytał go Tom.

Być może zrobiło mu się go żal, ponieważ kiedy zabierał paczkę papierosów z parapetu, pocałował go w ślad po ugryzieniu. Był to gest nie trwający nawet dziesięciu sekund, a jednak uspokoił Harry'ego bardziej niż coś o wiele istotniejszego.

Kiedy rozmawiał z Tomem o obiedzie, będąc już w nieco lepszym nastroju i obserwując, jak ten zaparza swoją zwyczajową poranną kawę, dostrzegł coś kątem oka na skraju stołu. Początkowo sądził, że to wytwór jego wyobraźni. Długi na siedem centymetrów pająk był ostatnią możliwą rzeczą, którą spodziewał się napotkać w nieskazitelnej kuchni Toma.

Mimo narastających podejrzeń co do tego, że może zaczynać odchodzić od zmysłów, zbladł i urwał w połowie zdania. Pająk zatrzymał się nieruchomo obok popielniczki, po czym wykonał dwa kroki w jego kierunku i zamarł ponownie.

Tom westchnął.

– Nie strasz go, kochanie – powiedział. Harry pomyślał, że mężczyzna kieruje te dziwne słowa właśnie do niego (przy okazji poczuł ulgę, że jednak nie odchodzi od zmysłów). Tylko w jaki sposób miałby straszyć pająka, skoro ledwie utrzymywał spojrzenie na jego odwłoku?

Ale Tom nie mówił do niego. Podszedł do stołu i – tak jakby robił to setki razy – podniósł pająka. Ten na moment zniknął w jego zamkniętych dłoniach, ale kiedy mężczyzna ponownie je rozchylił, ten znajdował się w jednym kawałku. Tom wpatrywał się w niego z takim zadowoleniem, jakby udało mi się pochwycić kruchego motyla.

– Piękna, prawda? – zapytał, tym razem zerkając na pobladłego Harry'ego. (Harry nie odpowiedział). – Czasem zbiera się jej na eskapady, ale jest niegroźna. – Wciąż trzymając na dłoni niepokojąco posłusznego pająka, kucnął przy wąskiej przestrzeni dzielącej ścianę i szafkę. Stworzenie odczekało jeszcze trzy sekundy, po czym – jakby i to mieli już doskonale przećwiczone – bez pośpiechu zniknęło za meblem. – Pół roku temu w ostatniej chwili uratowałem ją przed Bellą. Coś mi jednak mówi, że i tak dorwała jej partnera. Trochę to smutne.

– Uhm – potwierdził Harry. Zerknął z zaniepokojeniem na sufit, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób pająk znalazł się na stole. Ponownie poczuł się jak za czasów sypiania w komórce pod schodami w domu swojego wujostwa – wtedy wciąż natrafiał palcami na stare i świeże pajęczyny, za każdym razem czując ten sam strach przed tym, że coś lada chwila go ukąsi lub też obejdzie. – Trochę smutne.

Tom wstał i upił łyk kawy. Oparł się o blat z kubkiem w dłoni, po czym zapytał:

– Znasz to opowiadanie „Pajęcza nić" Akutagawy?

– Nie znam.

– To jedno z moich ulubionych. Opowiada o grzeszniku o imieniu Kandata, którego jedynym dobrym uczynkiem było ocalenie pająka przed rozdeptaniem. Kiedy trafił do piekła, Buddę tak poruszył ten akt współczucia, że obniżył do niego z raju pojedynczą pajęczą nić.

– Kandata wydostał się dzięki niej z piekła?

– Prawie, zanim ponownie do niego spadł. Zgubiło go pragnienie zbawienia wyłącznie samego siebie.

Harry domyślał się, że Tom jako pisarz musi mieć szerokie grono wielbicieli (a już z całą pewnością wielbicielek). Gdy jednak mieszkał z nim pod jednym dachem, obserwując jego monotonny, pracowity tryb życia, a także utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, że mężczyzna jest introwertykiem, któremu nie zależy na zdobywaniu czyjejkolwiek przychylności, nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie prawdziwej skali jego popularności. Tom nie wzbudzał w nim podziwu swoją teoretyczną sławą – tylko ciężką, wiążącą się z nią pracą. Dlatego kiedy po śniadaniu kurier dostarczył do domu dwa pokaźne, brązowe pudła pełne wiadomości od czytelników Toma, po drodze z samochodu dwukrotnie prawie się z nimi przewracając na mokrym chodniku, Harry przez moment nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa.

– To od mojego wydawcy – powiedział Tom. Podrapał się małym palcem po brwi i spojrzał z niechęcią na kartony postawione przez niego w salonie. – Po tym, jak zacząłem odmawiać przyjmowania poczty z budynku wydawnictwa, Severus wysyła kartony z wiadomościami od czytelników prosto na mój adres.

– Zmusza cię do tego, żebyś im odpisywał? – zapytał Harry. Sam bezustannie marzył o tym, aby pewnego dnia zdołał stworzyć coś, co wstrząśnie życiem choć jednej osoby, która odważy mu się o tym powiedzieć. Nie wiedział, czy Tom skłaniał swoich czytelników do najdrobniejszych optymistycznych rozważań, ani tym bardziej tego, czy listy do mężczyzny przypominają te z jego marzeń, ale i tak pomyślał, że nieodpowiadanie na nie zakrawa o okrucieństwo. – Nie odpisujesz na każdy list? – zadał kolejne pytanie.

– Severus traktuje odpowiadanie na listy czytelników jako część marketingu – wyjaśnił Tom ze zmęczeniem. – Nie odpisuję na żadne z nich od roku. Mam dość przekopywania się przez te bzdury.

– Spalisz je w kominku – domyślił się Harry. Aż go ściskało na samą myśl o spaleniu wszystkich tych listów, nawet ich nie przeczytawszy. Prawdopodobnie Tom dostawał listy pełne zawoalowanych seksualnych propozycji lub też listy przerażająco przyjacielskie i bezpośrednie od osób uważających, że wiedzą o nim dosłownie wszystko, bowiem przeczytali z namaszczeniem każdą z jego książek, ale czy od razu oznaczało to, aby nie dawał szansy pozostałym z nich? – Mógłbym je przejrzeć, zanim to zrobisz? – poprosił z zakłopotaniem.

Tom dał mu wolną rękę z listami, nie wnikając w powody jego osobliwej ciekawości. Otworzył mu obydwa kartony, zaparzył kolejną czarną kawę, wybrał książkę z półki i usiadł na kanapie tuż obok niego. Najwyraźniej wciąż nie miał ochoty pisać; Harry mu się nie dziwił, biorąc pod uwagę jego ostatni pracoholizm. Choć mężczyzna nie wydawał się również szczególnie zainteresowany czytaniem – przez dłuższy moment obserwował jedynie w ciszy jego profil i popijał kawę.

Harry wiedział, jak musiał wyglądać, siedząc skulony na drugim końcu kanapy i pochłaniając z chorobliwym entuzjazmem listy, które nawet nie były adresowane do niego, ale po wspólnie spędzonej nocy z Tomem, podczas której leżał obok niego zupełnie nagi i doprowadził go do wytrysku, nie potrafił się tym szczerze przejmować.

Tom miał po części rację: niektórych listów nie dało czytać się bez irytacji. Były potwornie rozwlekłe, bezpośrednie i nietaktowne. Traktowanie w nich Toma jako najlepszego przyjaciela było jeszcze niczym – kulminacyjnym punktem programu były dopiero bardziej lub mniej śmiałe propozycje spotkań „na kawę" lub pretensje za bycie pisarzem zbyt „wyuzdanym".

Wszystkie z nich odznaczały się podobnym przebiegiem. W przypadku tych kończących się propozycją spotkania, zapalona czytelniczka wpierw wyznawała Tomowi, że jest jej ulubionym pisarzem, absolutnie ulubionym spośród całego tłumu innych pisarzy, zna wszystkie jego książki na pamięć, a i tak wciąż powraca do nich na nowo, bo ma na ich punkcie, jak to się mówi, prawdziwą obsesję.

Zaraz po tym następowały zwykle pewne przechwałki pokroju tego, że sama próbuje „trochę" pisać (Harry nie musiał nawet pytać Toma o pogląd na temat pisania tylko „trochę"; pisz codziennie albo siedź jak mysz pod miotłą i nie wypowiadaj się o pisaniu – coś podobnego), właśnie dzięki niemu. Oczywiście, jej opowiadania nie są niczym wielkim, ale jakimś trafem ma już kilku „zagorzałych" czytelników, którzy bardzo mocno jej kibicują, wróżąc jej przy tym burzliwą karierę literacką. I tak dalej, i tak dalej.

Jeżeli te listy zaszokowały Harry'ego, sam nie wiedział, jaki stan wzbudziły w nim inne, krótsze i dłuższe, ale za to niezmiennie pełne pretensji do Toma za pisanie o przemocy i seksie, jakby mężczyzna w każdej ze swoich powieści odsuwał stary, omszały głaz, raz po raz pozwalając wydostawać się na światło dzienne czemuś przerażającemu.

W każdym razie takie listy stanowiły mniejszość, niezależnie od tego, jak nieprzyjemne i wyraźne wrażenie po sobie pozostawiały. Znaczna większość była nieśmiałymi i czarującymi wyznaniami uwielbienia dla twórczości Toma. Nie były to pochwały adresowane do Harry'ego, a jednak – ponieważ mimowolnie traktował już Toma jako kogoś bliskiego – nawet jemu robiło się ciepło gdzieś w okolicach żołądka, że zna kogoś, kto wzbudza u czytelników taki podziw i szacunek.

– Musisz je przeczytać – powiedział, przesuwając po stole w kierunku Toma najmilsze listy. Mężczyzna na chwilę przestał czytać i spojrzał na jego twarz. – To naprawdę miłe listy. Powinieneś też na nie odpowiedzieć. Myślę, że na to zasługują.

– Dlaczego tak ci na tym zależy?

– Gdybym napisał do ciebie taki list, cieszyłbym się, gdybyś na niego odpowiedział.

Tom westchnął.

– Przejrzę je.


	10. Rozdział 10

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 10**

Harry czytał listy od czytelników Toma przez resztę dnia. Sądził, że w ich przypadku nic go już szczególnie nie zdziwi, co najwyżej jeszcze bardziej rozbawi, a jednak kiedy natrafił na list byłego studenta Toma, będącego również jego zagorzałym wielbicielem, po raz pierwszy poczuł tak silną zazdrość, o którą nigdy nawet by się nie podejrzewał.

„Franny" był męskim odpowiednikiem zapalonych, natrętnych czytelniczek Toma – z tym wyjątkiem, że w swojej natarczywości przekraczał wszelkie stworzone przez nie granice. Nie krył się z tym, że jego uwielbienie wobec Toma znacznie wykracza poza szczery podziw lub szacunek. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że w rzeczywistości zachwycałby się najgorszą szmirą spod ręki Toma, bowiem czyta powieści pisarza tylko przez wzgląd na swoje fatalne zauroczenie, zapoczątkowane jeszcze za czasów studiów.

Z rozwlekłego listu wyraźnie wynikało, że Tom zaprzestał odpisywania mu lub też w ogóle nigdy tego nie robił, a jednak ten nie poddawał się w zasypywaniu go swoimi kuriozalnymi sprawozdaniami z życia codziennego, spomiędzy których „Tydzień temu przygarnąłem kota. Nazwałem go Descartes. Zabawnie, prawda? Słowo daję, wciąż przypomina mi René z portretu Fransa Halsa" czytało się jeszcze wcale nieźle. Franny bezustannie dawał upust swojemu niezadowoleniu wobec beznamiętności Toma, aby z kolei akapit dalej martwić się już o zdrowie mężczyzny („Słyszałem od K., że jeszcze nie rzuciłeś papierosów"– nawet na papierze słowa tchnęły wyraźną pretensją) i wyrażać nadzieję na spotkanie („Jeżeli wciąż pijasz tyle samo filiżanek czarnej kawy co zielonej herbaty, mógłbym zabrać cię na świetną do centrum; poczujesz się jak we Włoszech").

W kopercie znajdował się nie tylko list, ale i fotografia z dopiskiem „Uwierzysz, że minęło ponad pięć lat?". Przedstawiała trójkę studentów z Tomem na tle katedry i tablicy. Tom wyglądał młodziej, ale jego wyraz twarzy – powściągliwy uśmiech, który zakrawał o subtelne szyderstwo – nie zmienił się ani o jotę. Mężczyzna opierał się o katedrę, trzymając dłonie w kieszeniach spodni i spoglądając w obiektyw niemal ze znudzeniem. Mając na sobie koszulę i ciemny sweter, bardziej przypominał aktora aniżeli wykładowcę. Franny był prawie tak samo charakterystyczny; stał identycznie oparty o katedrę i nie wydawał się onieśmielony jego bliskością. Sprawiał wrażenie inicjatora zdjęcia, a gdy tylko się na niego spoglądało, z trudnych do określenia powodów natychmiastowo łączyło się go z listem zagorzałego wielbiciela. Nie był oszałamiająco przystojny, ale mimo tego jego na pozór przeciętna twarz przyciągała wzrok i zapadała w pamięć. Miał delikatne rysy kontrastujące z nieco aroganckim wyrazem ust, miękkie, brązowe włosy i szczupłe dłonie.

Harry wpatrywał się przez dłuższą chwilę w fotografię i niektóre zdania listu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że istnieją równie natarczywi i naiwni ludzie. Tom z całą pewnością nie odpisywał Franny'emu przypadkowo, nie wspominając o tym, że nigdy nie był kimś pozwalającym drugiej osobie na przejęcie inicjatywy.

Wstał od kuchennego stołu i zaczął przygotowywać płatki. Czuł się przytłoczony listem i każdym osobliwym uczuciem, które w nim wzbudził. Był zaborczy wobec Toma i zazdrosny o mężczyznę przejawiającego pewne oznaki choroby psychicznej. Być może sam list nie wywarłby na nim takiego wrażenia – ale zdjęcie nie dawało mu spokoju. Czy Franny mógł podobać się Tomowi? Tom zawsze był wobec niego taki oschły, czy uprzednio go w sobie rozkochał i pozostawił?

Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego nie potrafił o tym myśleć, skoro Tom o niego dbał i uważał go za atrakcyjnego – to powinno wystarczyć mu w zupełności.

Nawet nie usłyszał, jak Tom zszedł po schodach, najwidoczniej robiąc sobie przerwę od pracy nad powieścią. Mężczyzna odstawił pusty kubek do zlewu, gdy jego uwagę przyciągnęło zdjęcie leżące na stole wraz z kilkoma listami. Podniósł je z beznamiętną miną i patrzył na nie kilka sekund, po czym zerknął na odwrotną stronę.

– Widzę, że miałeś okazję przeczytać list od Franka. – Odłożył zdjęcie na stół. – Od ponad roku wysyła listy zarówno na ten adres, jak i do mojego wydawnictwa.

– Jest dość bezpośredni – zauważył zwięźle Harry.

– Nigdy nie powiedziałem mu, aby zwracał się do mnie po imieniu. Tak samo jak nigdy sam nie zwracałem się do niego zdrobnieniem, jak robili to wszyscy. – Tom podszedł do uchylonego okna i zapalił papierosa. – Był natarczywy i obsesyjny już w trakcie studiów.

Harry posłał mu krótkie spojrzenie. Nie wiedzieć czemu, mimowolnie pomyślał o tym, czy sam byłby taki jak Frank, gdyby tylko miał za sobą inną przeszłość. Tom na pewno wciąż pociągałby go jako mężczyzna, ale czy on sam byłby gotów zrobić dla niego tamto „wszystko", które obiecał mu w samochodzie w drodze do ośrodka?

Doszedł do wniosku, że nie – przynajmniej przez bardzo długi okres czasu. Nie pozwoliłby mu się ani bezwstydnie dotykać, ani tym bardziej nie pisałby do niego rozwlekłych listów, z nadzieją na chociażby najkrótszą odpowiedź. Chciałby, aby Tom o tym wiedział i nie uważał go za tak łatwego. Pomimo wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło, i gorszych dni, podczas których obluzowywała mu się w głowie jakaś niewidzialna śruba i zaczynał obwiniać się o przeszłość, był pewien, że w gruncie rzeczy taki nie był.

Ale może Tom zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wcale nie ma w go w garści?

– Sypiałeś z nim? – zapytał Harry.

Tom przez chwilę lustrował go w ciszy spod okna, wyglądając przy tym, jakby udało mu się przejrzeć wszystkie jego myśli. Harry nie mógłby nawet stwierdzić, czy te go rozbawiły lub wytrąciły z równowagi, jego wyraz twarzy był tak samo nieprzenikniony jak zwykle. Choć nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że mężczyzna powoli i ze szczególną uwagą obraca w palcach jego przemyślenia na temat prawdziwej natury jego oddania. Było to naprawdę osobliwe i nieprawdopodobne wrażenie.

– Nie sypiam ze swoimi studentami i czytelnikami – odpowiedział Tom, wypuszczając dym z ust. – Ani tym bardziej z moimi studentami będącymi również moimi czytelnikami. Poza tym nie spałbym z Frankiem, choćby nie był i jednym i drugim.

– Nie podobał ci się? – Harry nie drążył tematu niesypiania ze studentami i czytelnikami; domyślał się, że robienie tego z tymi pierwszymi mogłoby bardzo szybko pozbawić Toma pracy na uniwersytecie, a z drugimi wyprowadzić z równowagi jeszcze przy pierwszym podejściu. Nie mógł jednak nie spytać o Franka – młody mężczyzna, nawet ze swoją obsesją, wyglądał na wartego ryzyka.

– Brakowało mu czegoś i był bardziej przewidywalny niż szczur.

Harry przełknął łyżkę płatków z mlekiem. Pomyślał, że w takim razie sam musi być jeszcze bardziej przewidywalny niż szczur. O dziwo, wcale go to nie strapiło tak, jak powinno.

– Co może być bardziej przewidywalne niż szczur?

– Pytasz z ciekawości?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i posłał Tomowi przelotny uśmiech kącikami ust.

– Zastanawiam się, czym w takim razie mogę według ciebie być.

– Muchołówką – odpowiedział Tom z cieniem uśmiechu. Najwidoczniej domyślił się po zmarszczonych brwiach Harry'ego, że ten nie jest do końca pewien, czy obydwaj mają na myśli tą samą roślinę, czy może w ogóle wcale nie chodzi o roślinę, tylko o bliżej nieokreślone zwierzę, ponieważ dodał: – Jeżeli nie wiesz, czym jest muchołówka, odrób lekcje. Sam miałem latem dwie w ogrodzie, ale nie przetrwały nawet do jesieni. Może jednak były delikatniejsze, niż sądziłem.

– A więc to roślina.

Tom zgasił niedopałek papierosa w popielniczce stojącej na parapecie i zamknął uchylone okno.

– Żadnych dodatkowych podpowiedzi. – Podszedł do Harry'ego, luźno objął go palcami jednej ręki w pasie i przycisnął usta do jego szyi. – Jeżeli i dzisiaj spotkasz zjawę ze swoich snów, nie krępuj się i przyjdź do mnie. Pocałuję i przytulę cię na dobranoc.

Harry prawie prychnął. Tom ponownie potraktował zjawę jako nieistniejącego potwora spod łóżka.

– Myślę, że poradzę sobie i bez tego – odpowiedział. Nawet pomimo zapewnień mężczyzny, że w domu nikt nie zmarł i budynek został postawiony na czystym terenie, nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że za wszystkim stoi coś więcej, długie i mroczne, które póki co rzucało na to zaledwie niewielki cień. Pamiętał tamto zdarzenie z krokami na schodach i odgłosem przewracanej komody. Kto wie, czy naprawdę nie odchodził od zmysłów; wcześniej, kiedy mieszkał ze swoim wujostwem, wielokrotnie zastanawiał się nad tym, w jaki sposób udało mu się je zachować, całe i zdrowe.

– Bardzo dzielnie.

– O ile sam nie będziesz chciał, żebym do ciebie przyszedł – uściślił. Czuł, że musi to powiedzieć i nie wyglądać na unikającego zobowiązań. Ponownie wzruszył ramionami (naprawdę musiał doprowadzać tym Toma do szaleństwa), choć w jednej chwili odechciało mu się jeść. Nie mógł nawet spojrzeć Tomowi w twarz. – Powiedziałem, że zrobię wszystko. Dotrzymuję danego słowa.

Tom westchnął.

– Spójrz na mnie – powiedział. Harry niechętnie posłuchał jego prośby. Tom wyglądał na swoje lata, jakby zmartwiły go jego słowa. – Pomógłbym ci niezależnie od wszystkiego. Nie sądziłem, że tak bardzo nie chcesz wracać do ośrodka i zdecydujesz się u mnie zostać. Bez przerwy powtarzałeś, że chcesz odejść, choć nawet nie miałeś dokąd. Nie musisz odwdzięczać mi się seksem. Nie wiem, dlaczego ubzdurałeś sobie, że tak mi na nim zależy. Wystarczająco lubię same twoje towarzystwo i kuchnię.

Harry poczuł się zbity z pantałyku.

– Nie podobam ci się? – zapytał. Musiał zabrzmieć żałośnie; sam już nie wiedział, co chodziło mu po głowie i dlaczego to, czy wciąż podoba się Tomowi jest ważne. Najpewniej chciał mu się podobać, nawet jeżeli nie wiązałoby się to z byciem „pożytecznym" i zaspokajaniem jego potrzeb seksualnych.

– Czuję wyrzuty sumienia w związku z wczorajszą nocą. Zwykle brzmisz znacznie dojrzalej, niż wyglądasz. Naprawdę zapomniałem, że masz tylko piętnaście lat.

Harry wbił spojrzenie w blat, czując się dziwnie upokorzony faktem, że Tom wyminął odpowiedź na jego pytanie. Może naprawdę już mu się nie podobał – wyrzuty sumienia pasowały do tego jak brakujący element układanki.

– Nie powinieneś mieć żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Do niczego mnie nie zmusiłeś i było mi z tobą dobrze. – Był pewien, że poczerwieniał na twarzy. Przełknął gorzkie uczucie pęczniejące gdzieś w jego żołądku i dotknął luźno obejmujących go palców Toma. – Nie musisz się powstrzymywać.

Tom pocałował go w kącik ust.

– Muszę skończyć scenę. – Wyraźnie dawał Harry'emu do zrozumienia, że temat ich domniemanego układu uważa za zakończony. Spojrzał na miskę płatków stojącą na blacie. – Powinieneś zjeść coś lepszego niż płatki i tosty z dżemem. Można już policzyć wszystkie twoje żebra.

Tom nie powiedział kłamstwa, tak samo jak nie chciał być nieuprzejmy, a mimo tego Harry mimowolnie potraktował jego troskliwą uwagę jako przytyk, dzięki któremu poczuł się jeszcze gorzej; nigdy nie był szczególnie przewrażliwiony na punkcie swojego wyglądu, było mu w związku z nim wszystko jedno, jednak przy mężczyźnie zaczął stawać się drażliwy i czujny na każdą najdrobniejszą wzmiankę o jego wzroście lub wadze. Pomyślał, że niecierpliwe pocałunki Toma, składane przez niego na wgłębieniach i wzgórkach jego żeber, wcale nie musiały wiązać się z zachwytem.

Tego samego wieczoru, kiedy znalazł w łóżku z atlasem roślin, obrzucił pokój jeszcze jednym niespokojnym spojrzeniem. Nawet pomimo zapalenia lampki na nocnej szafce, w pomieszczeniu było ciemnawo. Miał wrażenie, że jest w nim także zimno jak na dnie oceanu i duszno – jakby na znajdujące się w nim powietrze nacierały nieskończone hektolitry wody.

Naciągnął kołdrę po samą szyję, starając się nie myśleć o zjawie, choćby ta była zaledwie mrocznym wytworem jego wyobraźni. Otworzył atlas i zaczął przeszukiwać strony w poszukiwaniu muchołówki. Roślina kojarzyła mu się dotąd z czymś zupełnie odmiennym od tego, co mógł sądzić o nim Tom, ale okazało się, że jednak jego pierwsze skojarzenie wcale nie było błędne. Przez dłuższą chwilę jedynie wpatrywał w zdjęcie nad opisem, zbyt zaskoczony, aby dojść do jakichkolwiek sensownych wniosków.

 _Dionaea_ zamiast liści miała zielone pułapki złożone z dwóch blaszek, których wnętrze miało czerwone ubarwienie. Na obrzeżach każdej z blaszek znajdowały się czuciowe włoski przypominające ząbki. Roślina kusiła owady barwą i słodkim nektarem, a kiedy te wreszcie przysiadały we wnętrzu blaszek, pułapka potrafiła zamknąć się w czasie krótszym niż sekunda. Zaraz po tym zaczynała wytwarzać enzymy trawienne; nic nie miałoby szans wydostać się z jej na pozór niewinnego uścisku.

Harry odłożył atlas na szafkę nocną. Często rozumiał Toma, jakby dzieląca ich różnica wieku nie miała najmniejszego znaczenia. Jednak czasami, czy to przez wzgląd na jego wiek, czy może inteligencję, rozumiał go mniej niż kogokolwiek dotychczas. Jak ze wszystkich możliwych stworzeń lub roślin Tom mógł przyrównać go właśnie do muchołówki? Mężczyzna uważał go za nieprzewidywalnego lub fałszywego? A może był pewien, że jest kuszony i manipulowany?

Zamknął oczy i westchnął. Pomyślał, że muchołówka mogła mieć jakiś związek z obietnicą złożoną Tomowi. Nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy, w której i bez tego panował mętlik, jakby ktoś rozsypał i wymieszał w nim nieskończone ilości różnych nici. Miał wrażenie, że otacza ją mgła, coraz gęstsza i gęstsza. Wsłuchiwał się w dźwięki stukotu maszyny do pisania, nienaturalnie głośne podczas spokojnej po deszczu nocy i, nie wiedzieć kiedy, usnął płytkim snem.

Śnił sen, w którym uciekał przez plątaninę niekończących się korytarzy. Za dnia musiały mieć jasne ściany i drewniane panele, jak korytarz na piętrze w domu Toma, ale w mroku wszystko wydawało mu się tak samo szare i czarne. Był przerażony, jakby podążało za nim dzikie zwierzę, ale nie słyszał żadnych odgłosów, które te mogłoby wydawać. W uszach szumiała mu tylko krew i dźwięczał stukot kroków, a biegł przeraźliwie szybko, zwalniając jedynie na zakrętach. Za każdym razem, kiedy to robił, zerkał w międzyczasie ze strachem przez ramię, po czym patrzył z nadzieją w głąb kolejnego korytarza, ale i ten okazywał się taki sam jak pozostałe. Niezależnie od tego, jak długo by nie uciekał, wciąż tkwił w tym samym miejscu, na co wskazywały pozamykane drzwi, z szyderczo pobłyskującymi w ciemności mosiężnymi klamkami.

Sen urwał się zaraz po tym, jak ktoś bezszelestnie pojawił się tuż za nim i pociągnął go za włosy. Szarpnięcie było tak mocne, że zachwiał się i najpewniej by upadł – gdyby tylko trzymającemu go mężczyźnie nie zależało na tym, aby utrzymać go na nogach.

– Obrałeś sobie za cel wytrącenie mnie z równowagi i ucieczkę – wycedził mężczyzna tuż nad jego uchem. – A skoro udało ci się wytrącić mnie z równowagi, pomogę ci uciec. Miałem ochotę to zrobić, odkąd tylko usłyszałem twoją głupotę i impertynencję. Nic dziwnego, że własni rodzice cię znienawidzili. Sądziłeś, że chciałbym położyć na tobie choć palec? Ty głupi bachorze, wolałbym sczeznąć.

Wiedział, co teraz nastąpi – lada chwila umrze, tym właśnie miała być jego ucieczka. Zaczął wyrywać się i krzyczeć, ale chwyt mężczyzny pozostawał ciężki i nieustępliwy.

– Obudź się. – Dlaczego tamten mężczyzna nagle tak delikatnie dotykał jego ramienia? – To tylko zły sen. Słyszysz, Harry? Tylko zły sen. Nic więcej.

– Nie dotykaj mnie! – Prawie zerwał się z łóżka, gdy w pierwszym odruchu nie rozpoznał w półmroku siedzącego tuż obok niego Toma. Palce pisarza zamarły nad jego ramieniem, po czym ten zapalił lampkę stojącą na nocnej szafce. Harry miał wrażenie, że wpatruje się w niego dziwnie pociemniałym spojrzeniem, ale wiedział, że nie mogła być to prawda; wciąż czuł strach pełzający tuż pod jego skórą niczym maleńkie wijące się robaki. Zamknął oczy i westchnął. – Przepraszam, myślałem, że to ktoś inny. Osoba z mojego snu.

Pomarańczowe światło raziło go, boleśnie docierając gdzieś do krańców jego czaszki. Zastanawiał się, czemu dotąd było zgaszone. Był pewien, że nie gasił go tuż przed snem. Ale może się mylił? Wciąż czuł się tak, jakby połową ciała znajdował się w krainie snów. Było mu przeraźliwie gorąco i duszno, choć kołdra okrywała tylko jego kolana. Chciał przeprosić Toma za obudzenie swoimi krzykami, ale nie mógł zebrać ani jednej zwięzłej myśli.

– Śniłem ci się? – zapytał Tom, gładząc palcami wierzch jego dłoni. Harry nie wiedział dlaczego, ale jego dotyk sprawiał, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej niespokojny. – Wołałeś przez sen moje imię.

Gdy się przebudzał, dźwięki ze snu i rzeczywistości zlały się w jedno, ale i tak mógłby przysiąc, że było w tym coś więcej – jakby mężczyzna z koszmaru i Tom naprawdę mówili tym samym głosem. Miał ochotę potrząsnąć głową, myśląc o podobnej niedorzeczności. Na pewno nie było to prawdą.

– Nie śniłeś mi się. – Wysunął dłoń spod palców Toma i usiadł na łóżku. Musiał lepić się od potu, ale przynajmniej miał na sobie koszulkę i bokserki. Sięgnął po okulary i nieporadnie je włożył. Odgarnął włosy z mokrego czoła. Najpewniej musiał odsłonić bliznę z wypadku, bo Tom patrzył na jej miejsce z zamyśleniem. – Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem. Naprawdę czuję się winny.

– Nie czuj się. Dopiero niedawno położyłem się do łóżka. – Tom pocałował go w obojczyk. Jak na czułość, gest wydawał się dziwnie szorstki i niecierpliwy. Jakby mężczyzna nie miał na niego najmniejszej ochoty, albo też miał ochotę, ale na znacznie, znacznie więcej, wiedząc, że i tak tego nie dostanie. Harry chciał pochwycić wyraz jego twarzy, ale ten mu zaledwie mignął, niczego nie mówiąc. – Nie wstawaj. Przyniosę ci coś do picia.

Kiedy Tom poszedł do kuchni, Harry przebrał koszulkę na suchą i uchylił okno. Miał ochotę otworzyć je na rozcież, oprzeć się o parapet i tkwić nieruchomo w chłodzie nocy, wdychając wilgotną woń deszczu. Czuł, że sypialnia stała się klaustrofobicznie mała i duszna. Wiedział jednak, że zaraz znów byłby chory – i bez kolejnej choroby uważał swoją obecność w domu Toma za ciężar.

Usiadł na łóżku, starając się nie myśleć o zjawie, niekończącym się korytarzu i mężczyźnie tchniącym nienawiścią. Na samą myśl o nienawiści słyszalnej w jego głosie przechodził go dreszcz; nie słyszał takiej nawet w głosie wuja Vernona lub ciotki Petunii. Nie była to wściekłość osoby, która ma ochotę kogoś uderzyć lub chociaż powiedzieć jej coś niezwykle okrutnego, a zwierzęcy gniew, który mógł prowadzić wyłącznie do odebrania czyjegoś życia.

Tom przyniósł szklankę schłodzonej wody. Kiedy Harry wypił ją prawie jednym haustem, spragniony jak po przebiegnięciu długiego dystansu, dopiero po opróżnieniu całego szkła pomyślał, że napój był niepokojąco słodkawy. Czy Tom mógł czegoś do niego dosypać? Gdy mężczyzna siedział obok niego i gładził dłonią jego plecy, było mu to zupełnie obojętne. Nawet gdyby tak było, Tom miałby na uwadze tylko jego spokojny sen – nie wykorzystanie, do czego nie musiałby go otumaniać, bo i tak zgodziłby się na wszystko, byleby nie wracać do ośrodka lub skończyć na ulicy.

Najwidoczniej Tom zauważył, że wciąż nie może pozbierać myśli i czuje się niespokojny, bo delikatnie ściągnął jego okulary i odsunął kołdrę.

– Połóż się. Pobędę z tobą, aż nie zaśniesz – powiedział.

Harry wsunął się pod kołdrę. Nocne powietrze wypełniało pokój i zaczynało robić się w nim chłodnawo. Gdzieś przejeżdżało cicho auto, gdzie indziej zaszumiały gałęzie zieleniejącego się drzewa. Wydawało mu się, że powoli się zapada, coraz głębiej i głębiej – nie miał tylko pojęcia w co dokładnie. Zamknął oczy i ścisnął palce siedzącego na brzegu łóżka Toma.

– Co ci się śniło? – zapytał Tom.

– Mężczyzna, który chciał mnie zabić – westchnął Harry. – Wcześniej bez przerwy uciekałem tymi samymi korytarzami pogrążonymi w półmroku. Ilekroć myślałem, że udało mi się uciec i w kolejnym nareszcie natrafię na wyjście, wracałem do punktu początkowego. I tak w kółko.

Tom milczał, jednak Harry nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że uważnie go słucha i patrzy na jego twarz.

– Słuchaj – zaczął Harry, wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami – chciałbym, abyś szczerze odpowiedział na moje pytanie. Tylko szczerze, dobrze? Sądzisz, że moi rodzice mnie nienawidzili? Mam na myśli moją matkę w chwili, w której przemknęło jej przez myśl, że tylko ja przeżyję wypadek.

– Sądzę, że twoi rodzice szaleli na twoim punkcie. Gdyby kiedykolwiek cię nienawidzili, nie wieźliby cię do lekarza w tak złą pogodę. Byłoby im wszystko jedno, czy umrzesz. Może martwiliby się jedynie o to, czy w takim wypadku sami nie mieliby problemów. Jestem pewien, że twoja matka odeszła w spokoju, wiedząc o tym, że przeżyje jej syn.

Harry nie miał sił otworzyć oczu, ale oddałby wiele, aby zobaczyć wyraz twarzy Toma. Ścisnął mocniej jego palce. Uczucie zapadania się przybrało na sile, a światło lampki nocnej stawało się coraz ciemniejsze, albo też dochodzące jakby z oddali. Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie wszystkie chwile, w których ciotka Petunia przypominała mu o nienawiści jego matki do niego. „Jak Lily mogłaby cię kochać?" – sam nie potrafił nigdy odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

– Moja ciotka… – zaczął i urwał.

– Ta zgorzkniała suka wciąż nie jest w stanie poradzić sobie ze śmiercią twojej matki. Obwinia cię za nią, bo ta wydaje jej się wtedy mniej przypadkowa i okrutna. Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.

– Pierwszy raz słyszę, żeby ktoś nazwał moją ciotkę zgorzkniałą suką – odpowiedział z sennym uśmiechem Harry. Miał wrażenie, że w tym uśmiechu i tak nie było nic wesołego. Poczuł uderzenie strasznego smutku. – Śpij dzisiaj ze mną.

– Nie zasnę z zapalonym światłem.

– Możesz je zgasić.

Nie wiedział, czy Tom coś odpowiedział. Słyszał tylko postrzępione, zlewające się ze sobą dźwięki zamykanego okna i gaszonego światła. Zaraz po tym mężczyzna wsunął się pod kołdrę tuż obok niego.


	11. Rozdział 11

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 11**

Tego popołudnia, kiedy Harry kroił warzywa do obiadu, przed domem Toma zatrzymał się policyjny radiowóz. Jeden z policjantów zadzwonił do interkomu przy furtce, po czym obydwaj nieśpiesznie zaczęli rozglądać się po opustoszałej dzielnicy. Wyglądali, jakby znajdowali się pod wrażeniem ciemnozielonych cisów wzbijających się w powietrze, gdzie tylko nie sięgnęłoby się spojrzeniem, drogich samochodów stojących na eleganckich podjazdach i domów wychylających się zza otaczającej ich roślinności. W swoich przyciasnych mundurach i ze zmęczonymi twarzami przypominali na ich tle dwa przypadkowe rekwizyty, którym życie poskąpiło szczęścia.

Byli najwyraźniej dobrze poinformowani o tym, że w ten dzień Tom pracuje nie na uniwersytecie, a nad kolejną powieścią. Pomimo tego, że za ich wizytą nie mogło stać żadne przewinienie Toma, a bardziej zapytanie w jakiejś sprawie, o której ten mógł coś wiedzieć, Harry i tak poczuł zimny strach wywołany ich obecnością. Pomyślał, że ktoś wreszcie doniósł policji o tym, że mieszka z Tomem od ucieczki z środka, lada moment zostanie mu odebrany i jego życie ponownie zamieni się w piekło.

– Wiedzą o mnie? – zapytał Toma.

Tom o dziwo wydawał się bardziej wytrącony z równowagi przerwaniem mu w pisaniu, niż najgorszymi scenariuszami kiełkującymi w głowie Harry'ego. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na drzwi z weneckimi przeszkleniami i westchnął.

– Wątpię – odpowiedział. – Za chwilę się dowiemy. Idź do swojego pokoju i nie wychodź z niego, dopóki cię nie zawołam. Nie mają prawa cię usłyszeć.

Harry nie ruszał się ze swojego miejsca. Czuł się bardziej przestraszony, niż w oczekiwaniu na jedno z cięższych uderzeń wuja Vernona. W mniej niż pół minuty wyobraził sobie wszystko: palce Marcusa zaciskające się na jego udzie, jego westchnienia, gdy się w nim porusza, kolejną falę bezgranicznego upokorzenia i bólu, pytania, niekończące się pytania na temat tego, dlaczego uciekł z ośrodka Św. Brutusa, pogardliwe uśmieszki innych wychowanków mijających go na korytarzach.

– Co, jeżeli o mnie wiedzą? Pozwolisz, żeby mnie stąd zabrali? – Sądząc po zmarszczonych brwiach Toma, musiał zblednąć i zacząć się jąkać, ale nie mógł przestać. Nie wyobrażał sobie powrotu do tamtego piekła i odejścia od mężczyzny. – Tom… Nie możesz…

– Zrób to, o czym ci mówiłem – przerwał mu Tom. Brzmiał dziwnie szorstko, jakby sama perspektywa wysłuchiwania niedoszłych błagań Harry'ego zmęczyła go lub zniesmaczyła. Patrzył na jego twarz nieruchomym spojrzeniem, najprawdopodobniej spodziewając się kolejnego wybuchu mogącego ostatecznie wyprowadzić go z wąskiej równowagi. – Nie zabiorą cię stąd. Przestań się mazgać, bo nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć.

Słowa Toma przypominały wymierzenie mu siarczystego policzka przez ciotkę Petunię. Mimo tego złapał mężczyznę za nadgarstek, wciąż nie wykonując polecenia. W domu rozległ się kolejny głośny dzwonek interkomu.

– Obiecaj – powiedział Harry.

– Co dzisiaj w ciebie wstąpiło. Nigdzie się stąd nie wybierasz. Możesz potraktować to jako obietnicę. – Harry miał ochotę westchnąć z ulgi, choć zdenerwowanie w dalszym ciągu niemal zwalało go z nóg. Cokolwiek by się nie wydarzyło, Tom nie zostawi go samego. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak bardzo ufa mu po wszystkim, co spotkało go w przeszłości, ale był pewien jego obietnicy jak niczego innego na świecie. Nachylił się i złożył pośpieszny pocałunek na jego ciepłej szyi. Tom wydał z siebie znużone westchnięcie. – Trzeci raz się nie powtórzę, Harry.

Harry stał przy uchylonych drzwiach swojego pokoju, słuchając w skupieniu, jak policjanci przedstawiają się Tomowi, Ted Danson i Peter Burwell, mówiąc, że chcieliby zadać mężczyźnie kilka pytań na temat Franka Coena, którego ciało znaleziono trzy dni wcześniej, w okolicznościach ewidentnie wskazujących na morderstwo.

Tom zabrzmiał tak, jakby zbladł i przez dłuższą chwilę nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa po usłyszeniu o morderstwie Franka. Sam Harry czuł się identycznie, choć nawet nie znał go osobiście – w końcu nie dalej niż kilka dni wcześniej czytał jego długi list, pełen prywatnych zwierzeń i planów.

– Proszę – powiedział wreszcie Tom. Najwyraźniej zapraszał policjantów do domu. – Zaparzę panom kawy lub herbaty. Nie mogę uwierzyć w śmierć Franka… Był jednym z moich najlepszych studentów.

– Dziękujemy – odpowiedział jeden z policjantów. – Proszę się nie denerwować, nie jest pan o nic podejrzany. Wiemy, że Frank Coen wielokrotnie nachodził pana w pracy w Greenwich i regularnie pisał do pana listy. Chcemy dowiedzieć się tylko, czy coś szczególnie zaniepokoiło pana w któryś z nich. Coś, co mogłoby pomóc w naszym śledztwie – uściślił. – Być może zwierzył się panu z czegoś istotnego.

Mężczyźni brzmieli jakby nie pasowali do tej sprawy, tak jak nie pasowali w swoich przyciasnych mundurach do tego osiedla. Jeden z nich, gdy zobaczył pokrojone w połowie warzywa na kuchennej desce, przeprosił Toma za przerwanie mu w gotowaniu. Mówił przy tym dziwnie pokornym, niecierpliwym głosem. Zresztą obydwaj sprawiali tak samo niecierpliwe wrażenie. Wydawało się, że w gruncie rzeczy zabójstwo młodego mężczyzny zupełnie ich nie interesuje, wykonują właśnie jakiś nużący ich, przykry obowiązek.

Harry pomyślał, że coś w tym wszystkim nie gra, być może ci łamią w tym momencie odgórnie ustalone policyjne procedury. Nawet jeżeli Tom nie był o nic oskarżony, nie powinien przypadkiem pojawić się na komisariacie w tej sprawie? I dlaczego policjanci wydawali się jednocześnie podekscytowani i znużeni?

– Myślę, że mamy już wszystko – odezwał się jeden policjantów po pewnym czasie. – Dziękujemy za pomoc.

Każde z ich pytań było tak samo płytkie. Oczywistym było to, że Tom nie wie niczego istotnego o Franku. Owszem, może i regularnie otrzymywał od niego listy, ale od miesięcy nie czytał żadnego z nich. Choć Frank był swojego czasu – lata temu – jego najlepszym studentem, od dobrych trzech lat jego stosunek do mężczyzny pozostawał chłodny i napięty. Nikomu nie zgłaszał jego zachowań podchodzących pod prześladowanie, bo znajdował się w dobrych stosunkach z jego ojcem, innym wykładowcą matematyki, przy czym wciąż miał nadzieję, że Frank da mu wreszcie święty spokój, zrażony brakiem jakiegokolwiek odzewu. Nie wie niczego o jego niedawnych znajomych, a tym bardziej wrogach, choć ostatnie przeczytane przez niego listy wskazywały na to, że ten niezmiennie sporo imprezował – dokładnie jak za czasów studiów, w identycznie podłych miejscach dla homoseksualistów.

– Wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć – westchnął Tom. – Gdzie odnaleziono jego ciało?

– Przy jednej z dzikszych ścieżek w lesie Epping. Morderca postarał się, aby było dobrze widoczne. Kobieta, która na nie natrafiła, spacerując rano z psem, wciąż nie może do siebie dojść. Widok był naprawdę paskudny. Ktoś poderżnął mu gardło, niemal odcinając przy tym głowę, a to i tak nie wszystko.

Na chwilę w kuchni zapanowało milczenie. Harry nie mógłby powiedzieć, czy było tak w rzeczywistości, ale nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że milczenie ze strony Toma niosło ze sobą pewną pogardę. Z jakiś powodów wyobraził sobie, że mężczyznę zdenerwowało bezpośrednie, pozbawione szacunku określenie widoku martwego Franka „paskudnym". Z kolei policjant, który dopiero co rzucił tamtą uwagę, nawet z piętra wydawał się zdać sobie sprawę ze swojego niedopuszczalnego błędu.

– Rozumiem – powiedział Tom. Harry musiał się pomylić, jego głos brzmiał tak samo głęboko zasmucenie jak wcześniej. – Mam nadzieję, że szybko uda wam się odnaleźć mordercę. Zasługuje na karę. Nigdy nie winiłem Franka za jego samotność. Był dobrym, ale zagubionym chłopakiem.

Ponownie na krótki moment w kuchni zapanowało milczenie, jakby policjanci chcieli coś powiedzieć, ale nie mogli zebrać się na odwagę. Tom odezwał się za nich. Były to tak nielogiczne słowa, że Harry mimowolnie doszedł do wniosku, że właśnie co się przesłyszał.

– Reading, drugi rząd od lewej, miejsce trzydzieści sześć i siedem.

– Niesamowite! – odpowiedział jeden z policjantów dopiero po chwili, w pierwszym odruchu prawdopodobnie nie zrozumiał tej uwagi. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że udało się panu tak dobrze nas zapamiętać. Miejsce trzydzieści osiem zajmowała moja żona. Przeczytała wszystkie pana książki jeszcze więcej razy niż ja. Na każde spotkanie autorskie ubierała tą samą niedorzecznie różową koszulę. Sądziła, że w ten sposób zapadnie lepiej panu w pamięć.

– Melissa. Podpisywałem pańskiej żonie każdą ze swoich książek, dwie dwukrotnie. – Mąż Melissy ponownie wykrztusił z siebie krótkie: „Niesamowite!". Tym razem Tom musiał skupić całą uwagę na drugim policjancie. – A pana pamiętam ze wszystkich swoich autorskich spotkań. Zwykle udawało się panu zająć miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie. Chyba naprawdę jest pan moim zagorzałym czytelnikiem, prawda? – Harry mógłby przysiąc, że gdyby tylko nie okoliczności tej rozmowy i fakt, że obydwaj policjanci byli tuż przed pięćdziesiątką, Tom ze swoim smutnym, powściągliwym uśmiechem dopiero co zabrzmiałby tak, jakby próbował kogoś uwieść.

Sam dobrze znał ten ton głosu. Ilekroć Tom go przyjmował, świadomie lub też nieświadomie, był bliski erekcji i zaczynał się jąkać, nie potrafiąc odwzajemnić jego spojrzenia. Mężczyzna w takich chwilach mówił nieco wolniej niż zwykle. Wydawał się skupiać na nim niczym na niezwykle trudnym zadaniu matematycznym. Spijał z jego ust każde, choćby najmniej istotne słowo, uśmiechał się delikatnie i nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

– Uwielbiam pana powieści – odpowiedział nieco za szybko drugi z policjantów. – Szczególnie postać Voldemorta…

Kiedy policjanci opuścili dom, Harry nie czekał aż Tom go zawoła i zamiast tego od razu zszedł do kuchni. Usiadł przy stole, obserwując mężczyznę zmywającego naczynia. Ten sprawiał wrażenie nieco zamyślonego, ale zupełnie obojętnego, jakby smutek, który miałby odczuwać jeszcze moment wcześniej, zdążył się już ulotnić lub od początku był fałszywy.

– Zamordowano Franka – powiedział Harry.

– Najważniejsze, że o tobie nie wiedzą – odpowiedział Tom. – Jestem pewien, że gdyby Frank nie prowadzał się po barach dla pedałów, w dalszym ciągu pisałby do mnie swoje słodkie listy i nachodził mnie na uniwersytecie.

– Nie jesteś zaskoczony? – Harry miał ochotę się skrzywić, nigdy dotąd nie słyszał podobnych słów z ust Toma. Utkwił spojrzenie w jego czarnej koszuli, czując nieznacznie zdenerwowanie tym, że mężczyzna wciąż na niego nie patrzy.

– Nie jestem zaskoczony. Najwidoczniej, wcześniej czy później, musiało do tego dojść. Frank nie był złym chłopakiem, ale jego skłonności… Nie prowadził się dobrze i miał szczególną słabość do niewłaściwych osób. – Tom wytarł i schował dwa kubki do jednej z wiszących szafek, po czym na niego spojrzał. – Nie jesteś zadowolony? – zapytał go nieoczekiwanie.

– Dlaczego miałbym być zadowolony? – Harry w pierwszym odruchu nie zrozumiał pytania.

– Nikt cię stąd nie zabierze. Czy nie tego właśnie chciałeś?

W pierwszym odruchu chciał odpowiedzieć „ale nie za taką cenę", ale zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że byłoby to kłamstwem. Nie znał osobiście Franka i ten był mu obojętny, czego nie mógłby powiedzieć o powrocie do Św. Brutusa. Pomyślał, że w naturze każdego od zawsze musiało tkwić coś niepokojącego.

– Te sprawy nie są ze sobą powiązane… Mam na myśli… – próbował wybrnąć. Co właściwie chciał powiedzieć? „Nie miałem wpływu na śmierć Franka"? Nawet jeżeli by miał, odpowiedź mogłaby brzmieć podobnie. Ogarniało go przeraźliwe zimno na myśl o ośrodku i byłby gotowy na wiele, aby tylko do niego nie wracać. Ale czy rzeczywiście byłby gotowy na wszystko – tego naprawdę nie wiedział.

– Wiem, co miałeś na myśli – powiedział Tom. Umył ręce i zabrał się za krojenie warzyw do końca. Kroił szybko i zręcznie, a drewniana deska pod nożem nie wydawała się z siebie żadnych odgłosów. Musiał domyśleć się wewnętrznego sporu, który właśnie toczył się w Harrym: jego nieopisanej ulgi, dziwnego niepokoju i dziesiątki pytań bez odpowiedzi. – Cóż, jak już powiedziałem, najważniejsze, że o tobie nie wiedzą. Nic innego nie ma znaczenia. Nie powinieneś zaprzątać sobie głowy Frankiem. Musiał znaleźć się w niewłaściwym miejscu i w niewłaściwym czasie. To przykre, oczywiście, ale policji na pewno uda się schwytać i ukarać mordercę.

– Ci policjanci nie wyglądali na zbytnio kompetentnych – mruknął Harry.

– Jestem pewien, że sobie poradzą. Większość morderstw jest dość niechlujna. Śledziłem wiele policyjnych śledztw. Nawet nie wiesz, jak łatwo popełnić błąd. Wskazówką co do tożsamości sprawcy może stać się wszystko. Ludziom brakuje skrupulatności.

Harry westchnął i oparł głowę na dłoni.

– Powoli myśl o znalezieniu się samemu na zewnątrz mnie paraliżuje. Jakbym był przekonany, że na pewno spotka mnie tam coś złego. Z drugiej strony zaczynam mieć dość zamknięcia. Sam już nie wiem, co mi chodzi po głowie. Może zaczyna dziać się ze mną coś dziwnego. Chociaż kto wie, czy wcale nie przesadzam. Mam wrażenie, że jeszcze wczoraj czytałem list od Franka. A dzisiaj dowiedziałem się o tym, że ktoś poderżnął mu gardło. To nie przypomina nawet prawdziwego życia.

Tom wrzucił pokrojone warzywa na podgrzaną patelnię.

– Możemy pojechać gdzieś dzisiaj na kolację – odpowiedział po dłuższej przerwie.

Harry poczuł się zawstydzony swoim wyznaniem przez to, że mężczyzna nie skomentował go w żaden sposób. Był jednak zbyt zaskoczony, aby to roztrząsać. Tom zabrzmiał tak, jakby chciał sprawić mu przyjemność, a każdy z przejawów jego sympatii przyprawiał go o jeszcze dziwniejsze i bardziej przyjemne uczucie niż ich wspólne pocałunki.

– Na kolację – powtórzył. – Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł.

– Mógłbym wybrać miejsce, które w tygodniu i tak świeci pustkami, a później zabrać cię do kina. Wątpię, aby ktokolwiek zwracał na nas aż tyle uwagi. Ale skoro uważasz to za zły pomysł i jednak nie chcesz wyjść z domu, możemy w nim zostać. – Tom posłał mu lekki uśmiech przez ramię, doskonale wiedział, że po tych słowach nie znajdzie już ani jednego dostatecznie wystarczającego „ale".

– Czy to będzie randka? – zapytał Harry. Poczerwieniał na twarzy, kiedy zreflektował się, o co właśnie zapytał mężczyznę. – Zapomnij o tym pytaniu. To po prostu zabrzmiało tak jakbyś…

– Nie byłeś nigdy na żadnej randce?

– Przed tobą z nikim się nawet nie całowałem.

Harry miał złudną nadzieję, że ta odpowiedź ostatecznie zamknie Tomowi usta.

– To mogła być bardzo, bardzo grzeczna randka.

– Nigdy nie byłem na żadnej randce – przyznał wreszcie Harry, trochę za szybko, aby brzmiało to naturalnie. Był pewien, że musi być czerwony na twarzy jak wuj Vernon w chwilach swojego najgorszego gniewu. – Tak samo jak nigdy nie miałem dziewczyny lub chłopaka. Naprawdę, nie udawaj, że to dla ciebie nie oczywiste – dodał, nie będąc w stanie odwzajemnić kontaktu wzrokowego.

– W takim razie niech będzie to randka. – Tom wyglądał na rozbawionego, jakby droczenie się z Harrym sprawiało mu przyjemność.


	12. Rozdział 12

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 12**

Ćmy lgnęły do światła werandy. Cisy szumiały pod wpływem chłodnawego wiatru. Pełny księżyc wyglądał zza chmur przypominających mgłę. Harry czuł się tak, jakby wcześniej ani razu nie oddychał naprawdę, tkwił w ciasnej komórce pod schodami swojego wujostwa przez całe dotychczasowe życie. Obserwował, jak Tom zamyka drzwi na klucz. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że naprawdę opuszcza jego dom, choćby jedynie na czas kolacji i kina.

A w szczególności na czas kolacji i kina – nie wyobrażałby sobie podobnego wyjścia z mężczyzną nawet w najgłębszych snach. Na krańcach jego świadomości czaiła się niepokojąca myśl, że być może wszystko zawdzięcza martwemu Frankowi, że to właśnie jego brutalne morderstwo i wizyta policjantów sprawiły, że Tom postanowił sprawić mu przyjemność. Choć nie mogło być to prawdą i tak mimowolnie, w sposób zupełnie sprzeczny z logiką i faktami, czuł pewne wyrzuty sumienia.

– Chciałbyś najpierw coś zjeść, czy obejrzeć film? – zapytał Tom, kiedy wsiedli do samochodu.

Harry przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, wciąż zbyt oszołomiony ich wspólnym wyjściem. Tom uważnie przyglądał się jego twarzy w półmroku.

– Możemy najpierw zjeść kolację – wybrał wreszcie Harry.

Tom wydał z siebie westchnięcie i nachylił się, aby pocałować go w usta. Harry poczuł się jeszcze bardziej onieśmielony, jedynie położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i tkwił nieruchomo na swoim miejscu, już zapięty pasami.

– Ktoś może nas zauważyć.

– Nikogo nie obchodzimy – odpowiedział Tom. Złożył dwa pocałunki na jego szyi, jakby chciał dać mu do zrozumienia, że może dotykać go gdziekolwiek i kiedykolwiek tylko miałby na to ochotę. – Nie bądź taki nieśmiały. Widziałem cię nago, a wstydzisz się odpowiedzieć na pytanie, na co najpierw masz ochotę, na film, czy na kolację. To dziwactwo.

– Jeszcze do tego… nie przywykłem. Chyba sam nie wiem, na co mam ochotę. Możemy zrobić to, co sam chciałbyś najpierw zrobić. Naprawdę wszystko mi jedno. – Harry poczuł, że była to jedna z najbardziej żałosnych rzeczy, która kiedykolwiek opuściła jego usta. – Chcę tylko opuścić dom na jakiś czas.

Nazywanie budynku na Orchard Street 44 „domem" wcale nie wydało mu się lepsze niż jego poprzednie słowa. Chyba mimowolnie miał na myśli miejsce, do którego ludzie wracają do ciężkim dniu, w którym mieszkają z rodziną, a nie przebywają tymczasowo. Miał wrażenie, że tylko się pogrąża.

Tom pokręcił nieznacznie głową i klepnął go dwa razy w udo. Odsunął się od niego, po czym przekręcił kluczyki w stacyjce. Nawet kiedy robił coś tak prozaicznego, bardziej przypominał rzeźbę, aniżeli prawdziwego człowieka.

– Po to jest ten wieczór. Żebyś dowiedział się, na co masz ochotę. Nie zachowuj się tak, jakbym na siłę wyciągał cię z domu. Nie zrobimy niczego, co mogłoby ci się nie spodobać. Musisz mi tylko o tym powiedzieć. „Tom, chcę naleśniki". „Tom, nie chcę naleśników". Albo „Tom, nie chcę oglądać z tobą tego filmu. Jest od osiemnastu lat i trochę się wstydzę". To bardzo proste – powiedział Tom, kiedy zaczęli opuszczać ich dzielnicę.

W większości domów nie paliło się żadne światło. Harry obserwował, jak wychylają się zza drzew, duże i bogate, osnute w mroku pomimo wczesnej godziny. Minęli parę w średnim wieku spacerującą chodnikiem z psem. Niektóre latarnie rtęciowe się nie paliły.

– O rany – zaśmiał się mimowolnie, patrząc na mężczyznę. – „Trochę się wstydzę"?

– Mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak mówisz coś podobnego. Albo nie odzywasz się słowem i później przez cały film świecisz oczami. „Ach, dlatego był od osiemnastu lat. Co za niezręczna sytuacja".

– Opowiadasz gorsze żarty niż mój wuj, słowo daję. Ciesz się, że na dodatek nie wyglądasz tak jak on, bo nie pojechałbym z tobą na żadną randkę. Tego byłoby już za wiele.

– Ale z ciebie nieobyty chłopak, nie mówi się takich rzeczy swojej randce.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Toma, parking przed jedyną znaną mu naleśnikarnią był tak samo oblegany jak stoliki w jej wnętrzu, które dało się dostrzec przez przezroczystą, podłużną witrynę. Ciężko było powiedzieć, czy to przez ilość tłoczących się w niej ludzi, wystrój imitujący przyjazny, rodzinny klimat, czy być może menu, ale mężczyźnie wyraźnie nie uśmiechało się do niej wchodzić – Harry'emu zresztą też.

Był prawie pewien, że gdyby tylko znalazł się w podobnym miejscu, zaraz wyobrażałby sobie, jak każda osoba przebywająca w jego wnętrzu wie o tym, że uciekł ze Św. Brutusa (i dlaczego to zrobił), że Tom nie jest jego bratem lub ojcem, ani innym jego krewnym, że jak tylko znajdzie się na osobności z mężczyzną, znowu będą się dotykać i on sam będzie gotowy na zrobienie najbardziej wyuzdanej rzeczy, bo myśl o ośrodku lub ulicy go paraliżuje.

Kiedy odjeżdżali z parkingu, zerknął nawet w lusterko, jakby rzeczywiście mogły zajść w nim jakieś fizyczne nieodwracalne zmiany, które mogłyby wskazywać na te tajemnice. Ale w półmroku samochodu wyglądał tak jak wcześniej. Nie licząc drogiej bluzy, krótszych włosów, które po ciotce Petunii poprawił nożyczkami Tom (ten stwierdził, że ciotka rzeczywiście musiała go nienawidzić, skoro obcięła go tak niechlujnie; Harry nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić), i jaśniejszych cieni pod oczami, nie zmienił się ani o jotę. Raczej nic w wyrazie jego twarzy nie wskazywałoby na to, że tyle przeszedł.

Tom spojrzał na niego obojętnie.

– W schowku znajdziesz papierosy. Podaj i odpal mi jednego – powiedział. Harry otworzył schowek, Tom zachowywał porządek nawet i tutaj. Był prawie pusty, nie licząc kilku kartek, dokumentów, papierosów i ciężkiej, srebrnej zapalniczki. – Zdecydowałeś się już na jakiś film?

Harry wyjął jednego papierosa i podał Tomowi. Pomimo tego, że stali przed repertuarem mniej niż pół godziny wcześniej, przez wszystkich mijających ich na ulicy ludzi nic już z niego nie pamiętał. Kino wyglądało na mało popularne, bo puszczało same starocia, ale znajdowało się w ruchliwym miejscu i ciągle ktoś się przed nim śpieszył. Samochody przejeżdżały po drodze z łoskotem, słyszało się strzępki mniej lub bardziej wyraźnych rozmów.

Ruch go spłoszył. Znowu poczuł się tak, jakby nie opuszczał domu Toma przez tysiąclecia. Londyn wydał mu się przerażającym miejscem. Dotykał ramieniem ciepłego ramienia mężczyzny. Wiedział, że w gruncie rzeczy nic mu nie groziło, Tom nie zostawi go tak po prostu, w zupełnie obcym mu mieście. A jednak tak się zdenerwował i nie mógł zdecydować się na jakikolwiek film, że Tom powiedział mu wreszcie: „W porządku, dam ci kwadrans na zastanowienie".

Odpalił papierosa, którego Tom włożył do ust.

– Sam znasz już chyba wszystkie z nich – zauważył, chowając zapalniczkę do schowka. – Możesz dla mnie jakiś wybrać. Chyba jestem dość przewidywalny.

– Jakie zwykle ci się podobają? – zapytał go Tom.

Harry powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili przed tym, żeby nie wzruszyć ramionami, ani nie powiedzieć „jakiekolwiek". Obserwował mijane ulice zza szyby, opierając się łokciem o okno. Nie mógł nadziwić się temu, jak inny był Londyn od Little Whinging, większy i głośniejszy, nawet z dala od centrum. Jak w ogóle chciał odnaleźć się w nim sam?

– Nie miałem zbyt wielu okazji do oglądania filmów u wujostwa. Wciąż oglądaliśmy ulubione seriale ciotki i talk–show wuja. To była katorga. Gdy zostawałem sam w domu, najczęściej oglądałem kreskówki. Wiesz, chociażby „Toma i Jerry'ego". Przynajmniej miałem pewność, że uda mi się je skończyć. Tak wciąż zastanawiałbym się nad zakończeniem jakiegoś niedokończonego filmu. Nawet przy najbardziej przewidywalnym zastanawiałbym się tydzień, czy naprawdę tak to się mogło skończyć. Nie lubię rzeczy bez wyraźnego początku i końca. Może to dziwactwo, ale tak mam. Wszystko powinno mieć początek i koniec.

– Dobra cecha dla pisarza – podsumował Tom z niewielkim uśmiechem. – Czego nie mogę już powiedzieć o twoim bezustannym mijaniu się z odpowiedziami na proste pytania. Jak będziesz robił tak w swoich powieściach, nikt nie będzie chciał cię czytać.

Tom zabrał go do sushi baru. Najwidoczniej wziął sobie do serca to, że Harry'emu jest wszystko jedno, co będzie robił tego wieczoru, o ile tylko będzie robić to z nim i poza domem, a być może po prostu nie przywykł do zabierania kogokolwiek na naleśniki, do miejsc pełnych przeciętnych ludzi.

Sushi bar był spokojny, urządzony w nowoczesnym stylu. W centrum oświetlenie imitowało kwadratowe lampiony. Drewniana konstrukcja sufitu przypominała unerwienie liścia. W kilku miejscach stały w donicach pokaźne drzewka bonsai. Tylko dwa stoliki zajmowały cicho rozmawiające pary, bardziej zajęte jedzeniem niż sobą nawzajem.

Czekali na maki i nigiri. Harry wygrzebywał z gorącej zupy miso kawałki krewetek pałeczkami, starając się nie zwracać większej uwagi na Toma nie spuszczającego z niego wzroku. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał, jakby snuł właśnie bliżej nieokreślone fantazje erotyczne z nim w roli głównej, a bardziej na zamyślonego nad czymś, co miało z nim jakiś związek.

– Opowiedz mi coś o sobie – powiedział Tom. Harry przełknął kawałek krewetki, w jednej chwili czując się tak, jakby ten zapytał go co najmniej o ośrodek lub wujostwo. – O tym, kim chcesz zostać w przyszłości. O swoich opowiadaniach i znajomych.

Tom teoretycznie powinien pomóc mu tymi uściśleniami, a jednak czuł się po nich tak, jak gdyby w jego głowie zagięła się czasoprzestrzeń. Pytanie nie wydawało się być zadane ze znudzenia lub grzeczności, co czyniło je jeszcze gorszym. Mężczyzna był szczerze zainteresowany możliwymi odpowiedziami.

Harry nie odpowiadał chwilę, na próżno próbując powiązać ze sobą jego przyszłość, znajomych i opowiadania. Przebywając z Tomem już jakiś czas, mimowolnie zakładał, że wiele jego pytań musi być ze sobą połączonych. Nie od razu zdał sobie z tego sprawę, ale wreszcie zauważył podobny wzór. Nawet najbardziej przypadkowe pytania Toma nie były przypadkowe, a jeżeli stały obok siebie w tej samej wypowiedzi, na pewno musiały mieć ze sobą coś wspólnego.

– To może być dla ciebie naprawdę sporym zaskoczeniem, ale nie mam znajomych – powiedział, nieznacznie wzruszając ramionami. Zamieszał pałeczkami w zupie. Nie miał zamiaru kłamać, Tom i tak doskonale by go przejrzał. – Raz przyjaźniłem się z jedną dziewczyną, Hermioną, ale to było lata temu. Kiedy musiała przeprowadzić się z rodzicami do Londynu, poczułem się tak, jakbym miał umrzeć. Gorzej, niż gdybym od początku był sam. Straszne uczucie. Z drugiej strony odpisywanie na jej listy sprawiało, że wpadałem w jeszcze gorszy nastrój. Ciągle pytała o moje wujostwo, czy wreszcie traktują mnie w porządku, albo czy z kimś się zaprzyjaźniłem. „Zaprzyjaźniłeś się z kimś nowym, Harry?". Nie chciała źle, ale i tak miałem tego dość.

Tom upił ze szklanki łyk zimnej zielonej herbaty. Nie skomentował w żaden sposób tych słów, ale Harry nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że uważnie ich słuchał.

– Moje opowiadania są okropne. Pamiętasz Remusa Lupina, mojego nauczyciela angielskiego z ośrodka? Jedno jest o nim. Zresztą sam o tym wie, przeczytał je w całości. Robił w nim ze mną różne… rzeczy. Później, jak go spotkałem, miałem ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

– Różne rzeczy – powtórzył Tom ze śmiechem. – Próbuję to sobie wyobrazić. Rozumiem, że te różne rzeczy, o których mówisz, nie są wspólnym przerabianiem „Hamleta" i grą w scrabble.

Harry patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem.

– Śmiej się, wtedy nie było mi do śmiechu. Trzymał to opowiadanie, jakby zaraz miało go poparzyć.

Kiedy skończyli jeść i wsiedli do samochodu, Tom jeszcze raz sprawdził godzinę na swoim zegarku. Harry nawet nie wiedział, na jaki film go zabiera, ale było mu wszystko jedno – od lat nie czuł się tak zrelaksowany. Spojrzał na drogę, ruch na niej przerzedził się tak jak na chodnikach.

Może nawet z nikim i nigdy wcześniej nie był tak szczery jak z mężczyzną tego dnia. Przez wszystko, co robił dla niego Tom, kłamstwa wobec tego wydawały mu się szczytem nielojalności. Zresztą Tom był dostatecznie bystry, żeby sam wywnioskować, że ktoś taki jak on nie może mieć znajomych i najmniejszego pojęcia o swojej przyszłości.

– Teraz kolej na moje pytania – powiedział. – Kobiety czy mężczyźni?

Tom zatrzymał się na czerwonym świetle, po czym przelotnie na niego spojrzał. Nie wydawał się szczególnie zaskoczony tym pytaniem i ciekawością Harry'ego. Stukając palcami o kierownicę i patrząc na drogę, odpowiedział:

– Kobiety. Są mniej aroganckie i lepiej wychowane. Kiedy raz zabrałem na kolację pewnego mężczyznę, nie przestawał jeść z otwartymi ustami i mówić o swojej żonie. Później, ni stąd, ni zowąd, zapytał mnie o to, czy mam zamiar związać go podczas seksu. Przy kobietach na ogół nie mam poczucia zmarnowanego czasu. Ich przebiegłość przypomina dobre przedstawienie. Rzadko kiedy są tak bezmyślne, na jakie nawet wyglądają. Nie mają łatwo, a i tak zawsze sobie poradzą. Ciągle słyszę od nich coś nowego.

Światło zmieniło się na zielone, byli już chyba niedaleko starego kina. Harry oparł się łokciem o okno. Myśl o tym, że Tom woli kobiety dziwnie go ukłuła. Była to nieścisłość jakich mało – sam je wolał. Choć z kolei i to było nieścisłością samą w sobie, skoro przy Tomie czuł tak dobrze jak nigdy w życiu. Żadna kobieta nie traktowałaby go tak jak on.

– Dobra odpowiedź? – Mógłby przysiąc, że w głosie Toma pobrzmiewa złośliwość, nawet jeżeli ten z bliżej nieokreślonego powodu wydawał się rozbawiony jego milczeniem.

Kino lata świetlności musiało mieć dawno za sobą, pachniało starymi papierosami i przemoczonymi płaszczami, ale i tak niemal od razu spodobało się Harry'emu. Miało swojego ducha, było jego pierwszym i roztaczało uspokajającą atmosferę anonimowości. Pomimo trzech czynnych sal, w kolejce po bilety stało zaledwie siedem osób. Tu i tam kręciło się jeszcze trochę ludzi, ale poza tymi miejsce świeciło już pustkami.

Nikt nie zwracał na nich najmniejszej uwagi. A przynajmniej było tak do czasu, w którym Toma nie dostrzegły dwie niewiele starsze od Harry'ego dziewczyny. Odtąd wciąż go obserwowały. Harry nie wiedział, czy robiły to przez fakt, iż Tom był niespotykanie przystojny, czy może przez wzgląd na jego twórczość, ale coś musiało być na rzeczy, skoro tak usilnie mu się przyglądały.

– Te dziewczyny wciąż na ciebie patrzą – powiedział wreszcie do Toma ściszonym głosem. Wskazał ledwie zauważalnym ruchem głowy na dziewczyny stojące przy tablicy z repertuarem i chichoczące coś pomiędzy sobą. (A więc Tom tylko im się podoba, wywnioskował Harry. Czytelniczki raczej nie chichotałyby na widok swojego ulubionego pisarza). Sami stali na końcu kolejki po bilety. – Naprawdę przeżywasz to każdego dnia?

Mężczyzna nawet nie spojrzał w ich kierunku, ale pomimo tego i tak posłał mu brzydki uśmiech, jakby nic nie umykało jego uwadze, a tym bardziej dwie podglądaczki.

– Jestem pewien, że wciąż patrzą na ciebie, braciszku.

Tom zabrał go na „Ptaki" Alfreda Hitchcocka w kolorowej wersji. Nawet jeżeli rocznik i zamysł fabularny filmu wołały o pomstę do nieba, ten był najprawdopodobniej najlepszym w jego życiu. Scena ze znalezieniem ciała Dana Fawcetta przez matkę Mitcha wgniotła go w fotel. Pomyślał, że sam chciałby napisać coś tak prostego, ale jednocześnie niespodziewanego i trzymającego w napięciu.

Siedział z Tomem w ostatnim rzędzie. W kameralnej, mrocznej sali musiało być niewiele ponad dziesięć osób. Opierał szczękę na zaciśniętej pięści i nie odrywał wzroku od ekranu, nie mogąc przestać zastanawiać się nad tym, czy i tym razem ptaki wpadną w szał. Kiedy Mitch zbliżał się powoli do ciała biednej Annie, wiedząc już dobrze, co się święci, on sam poczuł nagle coś mokrego wsuwającego mu się na sekundę do ucha. Prawie podskoczył na swoim fotelu, nie od razu zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że to język Toma.

– O rany! – powiedział. Zrobił to najwyraźniej trochę za głośno, bo kilka osób siedzących w sali natychmiast odwróciło głowę w jego kierunku w wyrazie ostatecznego ostracyzmu. Zabrzmiał, jakby śmierć Annie okazała się niedopuszczalna i nieźle wyprowadziła go z równowagi – dziwne, że i tak odwróciła się zaledwie garstka. Dziwak, pomyśleli pewnie.

Posłał Tomowi urażone spojrzenie, starając się otrzeć jego ślinę. Pisarz wyglądał na szczerze rozbawionego. Harry naprawdę nie wiedział, jak takie numery mogły bawić kogoś po trzydziestce, ale gdy się od niego odsuwał, jak najbliżej drugiego podłokietnika, jego kąciki ust mimowolnie wygięły się w uśmiechu.

Kiedy wracali do domu, Harry wpatrywał się w szybę. Światła innych samochodów migotały niczym robaczki świętojańskie, a asfalt na drodze przypominał czarną smołę. Tom od czasu do czasu na niego zerkał. Harry miał wrażenie, że podczas tych chwil spojrzenie mężczyzny zatrzymuje się na jego szyi i ustach, jakby ten był podniecony i czekał tylko na moment, aż znajdą się sami w domu.

Myśl o uprawianiu seksu znowu wprawiła go w niespokojny nastrój. Być może Tom czuł wyrzuty sumienia w związku z jego wiekiem, ale wciąż chciał go wziąć. Harry nie łudził się, że mogło być inaczej. Wiedział też, że ciągłe peszenie się co bardziej gwałtownym dotykiem niczego nie zmieni – co najwyżej sprawi, że Tom wreszcie straci do niego cierpliwość lub się nim znudzi. Nawet jeżeli Tom mógł tak samo znudzić się nim po ich pierwszym seksie, wyglądało na to, że nie pozostawiał mu wyboru. Przypominało to grę na ostatnią kartę, wszystko albo nic.

Ale tego wieczoru marzył już jedynie o położeniu się do łóżka, a perspektywa podobnej bliskości z kimkolwiek, tamtego niekończącego się bólu z ośrodka, przerażała go bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nie był ani trochę podniecony i nie chciał pamiętać w ten sposób najlepszego dnia w swoim życiu.

– Naprawdę dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłem – odezwał się Harry. Choć nie skłamał, jego głos zabrzmiał niezwykle obco, jakby należał do kogoś, kogo nawet nie znał. Gdy Tom na niego spojrzał, najwidoczniej doskonale wyłapując tą dziwną nutę w jego słowach, Harry przesunął wskazującym palcem po szyi. – Brakuje twojego śladu. Stary zdążył zniknąć.

– Za chwilę będziemy w domu.

Ciężko było powiedzieć, czy Tom wiedział, co chodziło mu po głowie. Żadna inna osoba na świecie by tego nie wiedziała, ale ten był inteligentny i przebiegły jak sam diabeł. Harry czasami naprawdę mógłby przysiąc, że mężczyzna czyta w jego myślach, nie sprawia mu to najmniejszego problemu. Przez to nigdy nie próbował go okłamywać – za każdym razem bał się przyłapania na kłamstwie.

Tom zatrzymał się na czerwonych światłach i stukał palcami o kierownicę. Harry zdążył zauważyć, że był to najprawdopodobniej jedyny z jego bezwiednych tików. Położył dłoń na jego udzie. Niemal od razu przed jego oczami pojawiła się scena z drogi powrotnej do ośrodka, o której bezskutecznie próbował zapomnieć.

– Nie powiedziałeś, czy sam dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłeś. Byłem beznadziejną dziewczyną? – spróbował zażartować i zwrócić na siebie uwagę Toma. Ten nawet nie drgnął pod wpływem jego dotyku.

– Przed chwilą powiedziałem – odpowiedział Tom. Spojrzał na niego, jakby został dopiero co zbity z pantałyku. Nachylił się i pocałował go w szyję, tuż pod uchem. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, że dwóch innych kierowców może go zauważyć. Zaraz po tym ponownie utkwił spojrzenie w czerwonych światłach. – Co z tobą, nie słuchałeś mnie? Powiedziałem: „Też dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłem, Harry". A zaraz po tym: „Za chwilę będziemy w domu". Byłeś bezkonkurencyjną dziewczyną. Pięć gwiazdek na pięć.

Harry poczuł się, jakby odchodził od zmysłów, zbyt przewrażliwiony na punkcie wszystkiego, co wiązało się z seksem. Nad ich głowami światło zmieniło się na zielone. Utkwił spojrzenie w szybie i odwrócił twarz. Miał nadzieję, że Tom uzna to za przejaw nieśmiałości, a nie zmieszania wywołanego wybrakowanym postrzeganiem rzeczywistości.

Gdy Tom zaparkował samochód w mrocznym garażu i zapalił światło w samochodzie, Harry wciąż trzymał dłoń na jego udzie. Nie wiedział, kto kogo pocałował najpierw, on chcący mieć to już za sobą, czy może sprowokowany wspomnieniem o ugryzieniu jego szyi mężczyzna, ale zaraz poczuł na niej język i zęby. Było to tak niespodziewane uczucie, że wydał z siebie dźwięk, przez który Tom spojrzał na niego z brzydkim uśmiechem.

Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy rozpiął pasy, jakby w jednej sekundzie miał je zapięte, a w drugiej już nie. Tom oderwał się od jego szyi i wsunął język do jego ust. Zaczął błądzić chłodnymi palcami pod jego bluzą i koszulką, dotykając odznaczających się pod skórą żeber.

Harry'ego niespodziewanie ogarnęła przerażająca myśl o tym, że nie mógłby opuścić samochodu, nawet gdyby chciał. Drzwi od strony pasażera były zepsute i nie otwierały się od środka. Za każdym razem podczas wysiadania musiał czekać, aż Tom mu je otworzy. Miał wrażenie, że zaczął się trząść, ale i tak odpowiadał na pocałunek, jeszcze mocniej przyciągając do siebie mężczyznę za szyję.

Sądził, że gra tak dobrze, że Tom nie zdołał zauważyć jego strachu, ale ten niespodziewanie przestał go całować. Zaraz po tym spojrzał na jego pobladłą twarz i zaśmiał się.

– Nie uciekniesz z tego samochodu. Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. – Prawdopodobnie, gdyby tylko nie mieszkał z Tomem pod jednym dachem, jego ton i słowa przeraziłyby go nie na żarty. Tom ścisnął mocniej palcami jego nagi bok i przesunął koniuszkiem języka po świeżym ugryzieniu na jego szyi. – Zresztą chyba właśnie tego chciałeś. Czasem lepiej uważać na to, czego się chce.

Słysząc ciche szyderstwo w jego głosie i widząc jego pociemniałe spojrzenie, Harry nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa. Tom wiedział o tym, że chciał go sprowokować i mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą, tu w samochodzie, co mogło skończyć się co najwyżej dotykaniem i lizaniem penisa mężczyzny. Ale dlaczego mogło to go tak zdenerwować?

Harry tym razem sam się do niego przysunął, żeby móc sięgnąć do zamka jego spodni. Pocałował go w ucho i w szyję, w międzyczasie dotykając przez bieliznę jego nabrzmiałego członka. Wyjął go i objął palcami, wykonując dwa posuwiste ruchy. Kiedyś snuł fantazje erotyczne, w których dotykał i lizał penisa Remusa Lupina, ale te wydały mu się niespodziewanie wspomnieniami z bardzo dalekiego życia. Nie odzywał się słowem, bo nie był już nawet pewien tego, czy usłyszał tamte słowa Toma naprawdę.

Toma musiała zacząć wytrącać z równowagi jego powolność lub niewprawność. Nieznacznie się od niego odsunął i ściągnął mu okulary, po czym odłożył je na bok. Dotknął jego podbródka, mimowolnie zmuszając Harry'ego do spojrzenia mu w oczy.

– Będzie ci wygodniej bez nich – powiedział. Dotknął powolnym ruchem jego policzka, nie przestając patrzeć mu w oczy. Już się nie uśmiechał. Harry czuł się tak, jakby lada moment miał umrzeć ze wstydu. – Naprawdę ładny z ciebie chłopak. Kiedy zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszy, od razu pomyślałem, że chciałbym mieć cię na własność.

– Udało ci się, Tom – wydusił Harry.

Kiedy znalazł się nad penisem Toma, zamknął oczy i polizał go na całej długości. Objął go przy nasadzie palcami i wziął do ust, przesuwając głębiej w stronę gardła. Gdyby tylko mężczyzna mocniej pociągnął go za włosy i przycisnął go do swojego członka, na pewno by się nim zakrztusił. Harry starał się o tym nie myśleć, zaczynając go ssać i lizać.

Choć wciąż było mu niewygodnie, poruszał głową, wreszcie znajdując odpowiedni rytm. Pomyślał, że w porównaniu z prawdziwym seksem obciąganie Tomowi było niczym – że jest niewdzięczny jak mało kto, skoro traktuje to jako coś przykrego. Tom robił dla niego tyle rzeczy, w niczym nie przypominał Marcusa lub innych, obrzydliwych mężczyzn, nawet gdyby chciał potraktować go instrumentalnie, miał do tego pełne prawo.

W samochodzie rozlegały się tylko dźwięki ich ciężkich oddechów i mokre odgłosy wydawane przez usta Harry'ego. Kiedy Tom miał już dojść, zrobił to, czego tak bardzo obawiał się początkowo Harry: zacisnął znacznie mocniej palce na jego włosach, po czym wszedł w niego po same gardło; zaraz po tym miał wytrysk. Wszystko trwało moment, a jednak Harry miał wrażenie, że jeszcze sekunda, a udławi się jego penisem, na próżno próbując wyrwać się z uścisku.

Gdy Tom doprowadził się do porządku, jedynie pocałował go w kącik ust i przyjrzał się jego zaczerwienionym oczom, zanim ponownie zakryły je okulary. Najwyraźniej musiał wiedzieć, że Harry w dalszym ciągu nie jest podniecony, marzy wyłącznie o pozbyciu się posmaku jego nasienia i położeniu się do łóżka, bo nie dotknął go już w żaden dwuznaczny sposób.

– Śpisz dzisiaj ze mną. – Nie powiedział niczego więcej, choć dotąd ani razu nie sypiali obok siebie przed jego pracą na uniwersytecie.

Harry nie zadawał żadnych pytań. Obawiał się, że mężczyzna zdąży się jeszcze rozmyślić. Możliwość przylgnięcia do jego ciepłych pleców, dotyku bez podtekstu erotycznego i poczucia bezpieczeństwa, które odczuwał, kiedy nie sypiał samotnie, sprawiała, że przywiązywał się do Toma jak do nikogo innego na świecie.

– Mogę odsłonić zasłony? Jest dzisiaj strasznie jasno – odezwał się, gdy Tom zgasił lampkę przy łóżku.

Tom nie wydawał się ucieszony perspektywą zalania pokoju przez księżycowe światło, zwykle sypiał w zupełnych ciemnościach. Kiedy jednak Harry pocałował go w policzek, westchnął i pozwolił mu na odsłonięcie zasłon.

Harry śnił koszmar, z którego obudził się zlany potem. Nie wiedział, która mogła być godzina, jednak niebo za oknem pociemniało i noc wydawała się jeszcze głębsza niż wcześniej. Tom spał nieruchomo na boku tuż obok niego, oddychając miarowo. Harry i tym razem pożałował, że nie mógł dostrzec jego śpiącej twarzy.

Wpatrywał się przez moment w jego nagie plecy, ich krzywizny i jasną skórę. Złożył delikatny pocałunek na łopatce Toma, po czym ponownie położył się na wznak. Zamknął oczy, próbując uspokoić oddech i bezskutecznie przypomnieć sobie dopiero co śniony koszmar. Co tak bardzo mogło go przerazić? Śniła mu się kolejna zjawa czy tamten mężczyzna pragnący jego śmierci? Naprawdę nie mógł sobie przypomnieć.

Czuł się, jakby w ciemności coś się ukrywało, jakby spoczywał na nim czyjś czujny wzrok. Podłoga przy drzwiach cicho zaskrzypiała, coś powoli się po niej przesuwało. W pierwszym odruchu sądził, że się przesłyszał. Nie otwierał oczu, wsłuchując się w nienaturalną ciszę, która zaległa w pokoju.

Miał wrażenie, że znalazł się nagle wewnątrz pustego pudełka, choć jeszcze chwilę wcześniej docierał do niego oddech pogrążonego w głębokim śnie Toma i ledwie słyszalne odgłosy toczącego się za oknem życia. W nocy nie było wiele takich odgłosów, ale cisza nigdy nie była tak gęsta i nieprzenikniona.


	13. Rozdział 13

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 13**

W pokoju ponownie rozległo się skrzypienie podłogi. Harry nie miał nawet pojęcia, z czym mógł skojarzyć mu się ten odgłos – nie nasuwał na myśl kroków. Spojrzał na śpiącego Toma. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed wyszeptaniem jego imienia. Nie mógł obudzić mężczyzny, ani ze względu na pracę na uniwersytecie, do której ten musiał wcześniej wstać, ani przez swój wstyd. Nie darowałby sobie, gdyby znowu musiał ujrzeć na twarzy Toma zmęczenie i pobłażliwość. Tom najprawdopodobniej zapaliłby światło i udowodnił mu, że pod drzwiami niczego nie ma, to tylko jego wyobraźnia igra z nim po raz kolejny. Później objąłby go ramieniem, ale powiedziałby przy tym: „Demony istnieją wyłącznie w legendach". Dałby mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nigdy nie uwierzy w zapewnienia o tym, że dom jest nawiedzony.

Harry wsłuchiwał się w ciche skrzypienie podłogi, sam nie wiedząc już, gdzie zaczyna się jego wyobraźnia, a gdzie rzeczywistość. Obydwie te rzeczy zlały się w jedną ołowianą masę. Oparł się na łokciach i wyciągnął głowę, aby dojrzeć źródło odgłosów zza drewnianej ramy łóżka. Dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach, jak porażenie prądem. Miał wrażenie, że coś sięgnęło do wnętrza jego ciała i z całej siły ścisnęło serce. Zjawa kobiety wciąż przesuwała się na czworakach po podłodze. Ciemne włosy przysłaniały wyraz jej twarzy, ale był pewien, że na niego nie patrzy. Wyglądała, jakby dopiero co wydostała się z głębokiego jeziora, wciągnięta do niego przez coś potwornego. Nawet pokój wypełnił się zapachem mulistego dna. Na panującą w nim ciszę wydawały się nacierać nieskończone ilości wody, jak na szyby samochodu wrzuconego do rzeki.

Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że zjawa nie tylko nie zwraca na niego uwagi – że właśnie zbliża się do śpiącego Toma. Nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa i ostrzec mężczyzny. Tkwił w bezruchu i prawie nie oddychał, wpatrując się w pajęczy ruch martwej kobiety. Coś musiało go jednak zdradzić, być może jego rozgorączkowane myśli o tym, że nie może pozwolić, aby dosięgnęła Toma. Zjawa niespodziewanie przestała się poruszać i zaczęła odwracać głowę w jego kierunku.

Nie wiedział, jak udało mu się nie zbudzić Toma, kiedy wyrwał się spod władania kolejnego koszmaru. Miał kłopoty z oddychaniem. Wsłuchiwał się w nocne odgłosy i szum wiatru. Po tamtej ciszy z jego snu nie było już ani śladu. Z oddali słychać było dźwięk przejeżdżającego po drodze samochodu i trochę za głośną rozmowę jakiejś dwójki ludzi przechodzących niedaleko domu. Czuł tak wielką ulgę, jakby obudził się z własnego życia i okazało się, że Dursleyowie i ośrodek nigdy nie istnieli naprawdę, wszystko było niczym innym jak złym snem.

Przysunął się do Toma i pocałował go w kark. Miał ochotę go objąć, ale obawiał się, że ten się przez to zbudzi. Niespodziewanie zalała go fala niewyobrażalnej czułości wobec mężczyzny. Nie wiedział, co zrobiłby, gdyby zabrakło przy nim Toma. Nagły brak dachu nad głową nie mógłby być wcale gorszy od nagłego zabraknięcia ich wspólnych rozmów i pocałunków. Położył się na plecach tuż obok niego i wziął jeszcze jeden głęboki wdech. Tylko zły sen, powtarzał sobie w myślach. Nic więcej…

Kiedy Harry wstał, Tom od dawna znajdował się już w pracy. Za oknem śpiewały ptaki i zapowiadał się ciepły, wiosenny dzień. Skądś dochodziły do niego dźwięki powolnego remontu. Wcisnął twarz w poduszkę mężczyzny, próbując odnaleźć na niej ślady jego niedawnej obecności. Myśli w jego głowie przypominały dziesiątki wymieszanych ze sobą różnorakich nici. Poprzedni dzień wydał mu się najdziwniejszym w jego życiu. Tom powiedział mu, że kiedy tylko go zobaczył, zapragnął mieć go dla siebie. Choć te słowa mogły znaczyć wiele rzeczy, i tak czuł pod ich wpływem ciepło rozlewające się po żołądku, a później po całym ciele. Doprowadził się do porządku, zjadł śniadanie złożone z tostów i soku pomarańczowego, po czym zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że po raz pierwszy mógł przebywać w pokoju Toma sam na sam.

Nie miał zamiaru po nim myszkować. Zresztą nawet nie sądził, aby Tom ukrywał w nim coś niepokojącego. Doszedł do wniosku, że wcześniej Tom musiał zwyczajnie mu nie ufać, skoro zamykał drzwi nawet przy krótkich wypadach na miasto. Może trzymał w pokoju pieniądze, o które się obawiał – miał w końcu do czynienia z chłopakiem, który uciekł z ośrodka dla młodocianych recydywistów. Harry jednak i tak nie mógł odmówić sobie niewielkiego, niegroźnego rozejrzenia się.

Jeszcze raz przyjrzał się książkom i płytom schludnie spoczywającym na półce. Wyjrzał za okno, za którym rozciągał się widok na ogród domu stojącego obok. Zielona trawa była przystrzyżona, a w rogu ogrodzenia rosły dwa sporej wielkości krzewy, których drobne kwiaty kwitły na czerwono. Spomiędzy wysokich cisów wyłaniał się kawałek oczka wodnego. Na tarasie leżała żółta piłka dla psa.

Po tym, jak ten widok mu się znudził, usiadł przy biurku Toma. Przez moment siedział nieruchomo przed czarną maszyną do pisania, zerkając na pozamykane szuflady. Myśl o tym, że w którejś z nich mogła tkwić nowa powieść mężczyzny, wprawiała go w niezwykły stan podniecenia. Poskromienie ciekawości nigdy nie kosztowało go tak wiele, ale im poważniej rozważał otworzenie którejś z szuflad, tym większy lęk odczuwał. Jakby z tyłu jego głowy włączało się czerwone światełko ostrzegające go przed popełnieniem błędu.

Istniało niewielkie prawdopodobieństwo tego, że Tom właśnie go sprawdzał, jak w grze z rosyjską ruletką – ale pewne jednak istniało. Ktoś, kto nie chciał popełniać samobójstwa, nie pociągałby za spust rewolweru. Być może Harry otworzyłby którąś z szuflad, akurat tą, którą Tom przygotowałby uprzednio na taką ewentualność, po czym złamałby określony porządek lub mechanizm, odkrywając się ze swoim wścibstwem.

Harry oderwał spojrzenie od ciemnobrązowych szuflad, jakby te stanowiły scenę, której nigdy nie miał być świadkiem. Nie miał zamiaru narażać się na utratę zaufania Toma, nawet hipotetyczną. Skupił się na czarnej maszynie do pisania i krótkiej notatce z trzema miejscowościami, przy których stały krótkie okresy czasowe, nakreśloną eleganckim pismem.

Tego dnia Tom wyglądał tak, jakby znajdował się w wyjątkowo złym nastroju. Harry zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie zostawić go w świętym spokoju (gdy ciotka Petunia wyglądała na wytrąconą z równowagi, zawsze unikał towarzystwa kobiety, nabierając pewnego doświadczenia w wychwytaniu z powietrza ledwie wyczuwalnych ostrzeżeń), ale ostatecznie i tak bezwiednie objął go od tyłu. Mężczyzna odgrzewał właśnie obiad, stojąc przy kuchence, i nie od razu zareagował na jego dotyk. Zrobił to dopiero po chwili, jakby dotąd był pogrążony w niezwykle głębokich myślach. Kiedy Harry otarł policzek o jego ramię, przez kilka sekund wydawał się zaskoczony jego obecnością. Można byłoby pomyśleć, że Harry'ego wcale nie powinno być w jego domu.

– Coś się stało? – zapytał Harry. Choć beznamiętne spojrzenie Toma każdemu odebrałoby trochę rezonu, niezrażony objął go jeszcze mocniej. – Ktoś zdenerwował cię dzisiaj w pracy?

– Nikt nie zdenerwował mnie dzisiaj w pracy – odpowiedział Tom takim tonem, jakby silił się na rozbawiony ton. – Źle się czuję, to wszystko. Być może coś mnie bierze. Mam wrażenie, że za chwilę pęknie mi głowa.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, jak na zawołanie przed oczami Harry'ego pojawiła się zjawa z jego snu. Zbliżała się do Toma, poruszając się po podłodze niczym olbrzymi pająk. Nie mogła mieć przy tym żadnych dobrych intencji. Wyglądała jak demon żądny zemsty.

Wieczorem Harry sam zapytał Toma, czy może z nim spać. Nie chciał wymuszać na mężczyźnie nowej tradycji, w końcu nawet ze sobą nie byli, a i bez tego spędzali ze sobą wystarczająco wiele czasu, robiąc wspólnie rzeczy znacznie wykraczające poza definicję przyjaźni, ale gdy tylko pomyślał o tym, że mieliby spać osobno, czuł nieokreślony niepokój. Niemal jakby spanie z dala od siebie mogło doprowadzić do czegoś potwornego. Ciężko było powiedzieć, czy Tom miał ochotę spać z nim po raz kolejny, ale zgodził się na jego prośbę, nie zadając żadnych pytań.

Kiedy tuż przed snem Tom czytał jakąś książkę przy zapalonej nocnej lampce, Harry zaczynał już przysypiać. Wcześniej miał ochotę drążyć w dziwnym samopoczuciu mężczyzny, ale sam był świadkiem tego, jak ten bierze lekarstwo na ból głowy. Nie zaburzał panującej pomiędzy nimi ciszy – wiedział, że natarczywość i zabieganie o uwagę tylko pogorszą nastrój Toma. Zresztą nawet leżenie obok siebie w takiej atmosferze działało na niego uspokajająco.

Zanim się obejrzał, ogarnęło go uczucie zapadania się w ciemność. Jedynie ledwie słyszalny szelest przewracanych stron i odgłos drobnego, nocnego deszczu za oknem podpowiadały mu, że wciąż nie zasnął na dobre. Pomyślał, że gdyby tylko Tom nie ignorował przez cały dzień jego towarzystwa, mógłby spędzić w ten sposób każdy pozostały mu wieczór życia. Jednak w pewnym momencie, jeszcze przed otwarciem oczu wiedział, że coś uległo zmianie, było nie w porządku. Tom zamknął książkę i usiadł na łóżku. Mężczyzna zwykle wszystko robił bezszelestnie, gdy Harry obok niego spał lub przysypiał – ale nie tym razem. Odgłos zamykanej książki zabrzmiał niczym szczęk zatrzaskującej się, potężnej bramy dzielącej świat snów od rzeczywistości.

Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył, jak Tom siedzi na brzegu łóżka, pochylając głowę. Wyglądał tak, jakby patrzył na swoją dłoń, zaskoczyło go coś, co się na niej nagle znalazło. Trwało to krótką chwilę. Zanim Harry zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, wstał i uprzedził go słowami:

– Nie wstawaj. – Zabrzmiał, jakby widok pobladłej twarzy piętnastolatka był w tej chwili ostatnim, którego by sobie życzył, tak samo jak jakichkolwiek przejawów zamieszania. Zaraz po tym dodał, tym razem znacznie mniej szorstko: – Tylko krew mi leci z nosa.

Harry i tak poszedł za nim do łazienki, wcześniej zakładając okulary. Patrząc na krew w białej umywalce i na jasnej skórze szyi Toma, poczuł się jak odrealniony. Powrócił do niego niepokój z nocy i zakręciło mu się w głowie. Miał wrażenie, że patrzy na coś o wielkim znaczeniu – jak gdyby mógł przejrzeć kawałek przyszłości.

Przestał patrzeć na mężczyznę, wbijając wzrok w jego pokaźną wannę, wszystkie buteleczki, które na niej stały. Liczył na to, że ten nie słyszał, jak szybko biło mu serce. Choć w pomieszczeniu powinien unosić się zapach niedawnej kąpieli, wydawało mu się, że czuje w nim wyłącznie krew, jest przeraźliwie duszne i zimne.

– Wiedziałem, że jesteś delikatny, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak – powiedział Tom. Harry nie potrafiłby jednoznacznie stwierdzić, czy właśnie z niego kpił. Może jedynie wyraził na głos swoje myśli. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zaraz zemdleć. Nawet nie próbuj tego zrobić.

– Nie zemdleję – odpowiedział Harry, mimowolnie brzmiąc na urażonego. – Po prostu się o ciebie martwię. – Chciał dodać: „Za dużo pracujesz" albo „Za mało śpisz". W ostateczności nie powiedział żadnej z tych rzeczy. Nie byli nawet razem, a Toma tylko wytrąciłyby z równowagi podobne dobre rady piętnastolatka.

Znowu przed oczami stanęła mu zjawa z nocy, to jak pajęczym ruchem zbliżała się do mężczyzny. Zastanawiał się, co by się stało, gdyby udało jej się to zrobić. Poczuł niedorzeczny gniew na Bellę, która w ogóle nie dbała o Toma i wydawała się zbędnym elementem jego życia. Sam już nie wiedział, o czym myślał – tak wiele myśli przemykało mu przez głowę niczym ważki.

– Każdy martwiłby się na twoim miejscu. – Słowa przypominały cios poniżej pasa. Harry był pewien, że gdyby tylko Tom nie wyczekiwał końca krwotoku, uśmiechnąłby się przy ich wypowiadaniu w pogardliwy sposób. Tom prawdopodobnie sądził, że cała jego troska bierze się z obawy przed utratą dachu nad głowy – jest fałszywa i egoistyczna.

– Potrafisz być taki arogancki – odparował ze złością Harry. Od dawna nic go tak nie zraniło. – Zależy mi na tobie. Znacznie bardziej niż na twojej pomocy.

Nie czekał nawet na reakcję mężczyzny. Zanim ten mu odpowiedział, wrócił do pokoju i wsunął się pod kołdrę. Ściągnął okulary i w ciszy nasłuchiwał odgłosów z łazienki, jakby w każdej chwili Tom mógł potrzebować pomocy.

Po wszystkim Tom nachylił się nad nim i go pocałował. Harry wiedział, że mężczyzna chce pogłębić pocałunek, ale mimo tego nawet nie rozchylił ust. Leżał pod nim bez ruchu, przypominając ciepłą, choć martwą lalkę. Tom przestał go całować i spojrzał na jego twarz. Miał przy tym nieodgadnioną minę. Powinien być wytrącony z równowagi lub zaskoczony podobną beznamiętnością – a jednak wcale na takiego nie wyglądał.

– Jak bardzo ci na mnie zależy? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie Tom. Zadał pytanie takim tonem, jakby właśnie pytał o to, czy na dworze pada deszcz, ale i tak miało się wrażenie, że z jakiegoś powodu bardzo zależało mu na odpowiedzi.

Harry położył się na plecach i przyciągnął go do siebie za szyję. Wciąż był na niego zły, ale czuł też smutek i ulgę, bo mężczyzna miał się już lepiej, a krwotok nie okazał się poważny – tyle różnych uczuć jednocześnie – że nie potrafił w dalszym ciągu odgrywać beznamiętnego.

– Znacznie bardziej niż powinno – powiedział.

Tom nie odpowiedział w żaden sposób na te słowa, a zamiast tego uśmiechnął się smutno. W Harrym aż coś ścisnęło się na ten widok. Chyba pierwszy raz widział u niego taki uśmiech.


	14. Rozdział 14

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 14**

Harry wiedział, że powinien powiedzieć Tomowi o tym, co wydarzyło się w Św. Brutusie. Mężczyzna nie drążył w powodzie jego nagłej ucieczki z ośrodka, ale kiedy wciąż nie mówił mu o Marcusie, czuł się tak, jakby właśnie go okłamywał. Gdy tylko jego myśli bezwiednie schodziły na tamte wydarzenia z wczesnego, zimowego wieczoru, nie mógł patrzeć na swoje odbicie. Był pewien, że gdyby Tom się o nich dowiedział, też nie mógłby na niego patrzeć, w jednej chwili uznałby go za zbrukanego i niewartego zainteresowania.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak niedorzeczne było to rozumowanie. Nie mógł być winnym tego, co się stało: „Niewłaściwa osoba" i kwestia jego orientacji nie stanowiła żadnego usprawiedliwienia dla Marcusa i Vincenta. A jednak i tak bez końca się o to obwiniał. Raz za razem wpadał w studnię nieskończonego obwiniania się o to, że być może powinien walczyć dłużej, a wcześniej nie być tak dziecięco naiwnym – wtedy nie spotkałoby go nic złego.

Kto wie, jak długo nie wyjawiłby prawdy Tomowi, gdyby następnego dnia nie przyśnił mu się kolejny koszmar, tym razem o ośrodku Św. Brutusa. Choć poprzedniej nocy czuł się uspokojony atmosferą, w której położył się spać razem z Tomem, jego późniejszy sen był płytki i niespokojny. Budził się kilkukrotnie, będąc przekonanym, że w półmroku sypialni czuwa przypominająca pająka zjawa kobiety, a Toma spotkało coś potwornego. Zamierał bez ruchu nad szyją mężczyzny, nasłuchując jego oddechu. Nie mógł ponownie zmrużyć oka bez upewnienia się, że ten jedynie głęboko śpi – cicho jak zawsze.

Późnym popołudniem czuł się tak zmęczony, że lada moment zasnął na kanapie w salonie. Tom w tym czasie pił kawę i sprawdzał prace studentów, siedząc na fotelu pod regałami wypełnionymi książkami. Okno wychodzące na płaczącą wierzbę było zamglone od niespodziewanego deszczu, który ustąpił tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

Harry'emu śniło się, że przysypia na swoim łóżku w ośrodku. Był to niezwykle realistyczny sen – niemal jakby Harry cofnął się w czasie i przeżywał tamte chwile na nowo. Przerzucał strony podręcznika od angielskiego, kiedy do pokoju zapukał Neville.

Nigdy nie dowiedział się, za co tak nieśmiały i nieporadny chłopiec trafił do ośrodka. Wiedział tylko, że ten nie pasował do tego miejsca ze swoją pasją do roślin i żab, przez co tak jak on wciąż był nękany przez starszych wychowanków. Prawdopodobnie dlatego Neville był jedną z niewielu osób w jego wieku, z którymi rozmawiał: łączyło ich niewypowiedziane przymierze. Czasem zamienili ze sobą trochę więcej słów, ale też nie za często – Longbottom przy dłuższej rozmowie zawsze zaczynał schodzić na temat swoich pasji.

Neville powiedział, że chciałby mu coś pokazać. Pomimo próśb nie wyjawił mu przy tym żadnych konkretnych szczegółów. Wspomniał jedynie, że ma to jakiś związek z Remusem Lupinem. Wydawał się zdenerwowany, co tworzyło dziwny kontrast razem z jego pobladłą twarzą i trzęsącymi się dłońmi. Harry nie miał najmniejszej ochoty iść z nim gdziekolwiek – tym bardziej, aby zobaczyć coś mającego związek z nauczycielem – ale chłopak znajdował się w takim stanie, że przystał wreszcie na jego prośbę i ruszył za nim korytarzem.

Już wtedy gdzieś z tyłu głowy powinna mu się włączyć ostrzegawcza czerwona lampka, ale Neville był ostatnią osobą, którą posądzałby o żarty lub okrucieństwo. Przez to mimowolnie uznał całą tę sytuację za coraz bardziej interesującą, aniżeli niepokojącą – nawet we śnie. Dopiero gdy znaleźli się w części ośrodka z salą gimnastyczną oraz szatniami, coś kazało mu jeszcze raz przyjrzeć się twarzy Neville'a. Miejsce było opustoszałe, zajęcia dawno zdążyły się już skończyć, tak samo jak treningi. Oświetlało je jaskrawe światło żarówek. Co takiego Neville mógł mu w nim pokazać, co więcej – związanego z Remusem Lupinem?

– Właśnie tutaj chcesz mi coś pokazać – odezwał się wreszcie. Jego głos zabrzmiał nienaturalnie głośno i szorstko. Chłopak idący obok niego aż drgnął na ten dźwięk, jakby spodziewał się nadciągającego uderzenia.

– Musiałem to ukryć – odpowiedział Neville. Nie wiedzieć czemu, sprawiał wrażenie bardziej zdenerwowanego niż wcześniej. Unikał jego wzroku, patrząc to na ciemny las za oknem, to na swoje buty. Można było pomyśleć, że właśnie chce podzielić się z nim jakąś ciężką tajemnicą o wielkim znaczeniu. – Mam klucze.

Niespodziewanie Harry poczuł igiełki strachu. Zimno przebiegło mu po kręgosłupie, jakby przesunęły się po nim czyjeś lodowate palce. Coś jest nie tak, przemknęło mu przez myśl, ale mimo tego i tak wciąż kierował się za Neville'em, pozwalając nieść się nogom dalej w głąb korytarza. Nie zapytał, jakie dokładnie klucze ten posiada – co otwierały i jak udało mu się je zdobyć? Była to jednak tak dziwna i coraz bardziej niepokojąca sytuacja, że jego umysł zaczynał ją racjonalizować. Pomyślał, że klucze w jakiś sposób wszystko tłumaczyły, dzięki nim naprawdę mogło mieć to związek z Remusem Lupinem.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedział Neville, przystając przed jednym z pomieszczeń. Na białych drzwiach nie znajdował się żaden numer. Harry obserwował, jak chłopak otwiera je pojedynczym kluczem wyciągniętym z kieszeni spodni.

Kiedy Neville zapalił w pomieszczeniu światło, nie wchodząc do środka, a Harry ujrzał jego wnętrze, ciasne i niewielkie, ze stosem kilku poprzecieranych materaców, zaczął coraz szybciej zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że został oszukany. Ale zanim jeszcze połączył dziwne zachowanie Neville'a razem z jego prośbą, chłopak mocno wepchnął go do środka. Zaraz po tym – niepodobnie do siebie – dwoma szybkimi ruchami zamknął za nim drzwi. Harry ciągnął za klamkę, ale te nie ustępowały. W ciągu trzech sekund znalazł się w pułapce bez wyjścia.

– Neville! Nie wygłupiaj się! – zawył. Wiedział, że Neville znajduje się po drugiej stronie, z jakiegoś powodu stoi tam bez ruchu i wpatruje się w zamek bez klucza, nie dowierzając w to, co właśnie zrobił. Miał wrażenie, że za chwilę jego serce wyrwie się z klatki piersiowej. Ostatni raz był tak przestraszony, gdy dotarło do niego to, że Vincent i Gregor odkryli „Niewłaściwą osobę". – Otwórz te cholerne drzwi! Neville!

– Przepraszam, Harry... Tak mi przykro… Z-zmusili mnie. N-naprawdę mnie zmusili – wyjąkał Neville. Harry ledwie usłyszał go zza drzwi. Nie było wątpliwości co do tego, że Neville został siłą zmuszony do oszukania go i ściągnięcia do tego miejsca, od początku nie było żadnej sprawy związanej z Remusem Lupinem.

Najprawdopodobniej nie przestawałby walić w drzwi i wykrzykiwać imienia chłopaka, ale nagle usłyszał kroki, jakby do pomieszczenia zbliżała się więcej niż jedna osoba. Zamarł, nawet Neville wydawał się podskoczyć na ten odgłos.

– Jest tam? – zapytał zaraz po tym Marcus. Brzmiał na podekscytowanego. Można było pomyśleć, że wcale nie pyta o Harry'ego zamkniętego w pomieszczeniu na materace, a o wymarzoną zawartość prezentu znajdującego się pod choinką. Harry'ego aż zmroziło. Ze wszystkich osób w ośrodku najbardziej nienawidził i bał się Marcusa. Starszy chłopak nie nękał go obelgami, ale przypominał jego cień – bez przerwy się za nim snuł i czujnie przyglądał mu się spojrzeniem, które przepełniało go nieokreślonym obrzydzeniem i niepokojem. Neville musiał skinąć głową w odpowiedzi na zadane mu pytanie. – Widzisz, Vincent? Jednak się udało. – Wargi Marcusa musiały wygiąć się w pełnym satysfakcji uśmieszku.

– P-proszę, nie róbcie mu krzywdy – odezwał się cicho Neville.

– Krzywdy? – zaśmiał się Marcus. – Nie spotka go żadna krzywda. Wracaj do swojego pokoju i ani słowa. Zamienię twoje życie w pieprzony koszmar, jeżeli komuś nas wydasz.

I nagle Harry stojący przy drzwiach zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co za moment nastąpi. Być może prawda nie przypominała rzeczywistych wydarzeń – bliżej jej było do literackiej fikcji – ale w jednej chwili przypominającej uderzenie uświadomił sobie wszystko.

Tom jeszcze raz delikatnie potrząsnął jego ramieniem.

– Obudź się, Harry. To tylko zły sen – powiedział. – Słyszysz? Tylko zły sen.

Sen stopił się z rzeczywistością i Harry nieomal uderzył mężczyznę – we wspomnieniu zamachnął się na Marcusa tak, że aż ten wysyczał mu do ucha dwa przekleństwa pod jego adresem. Tom jednak w ostatniej chwili przed uderzeniem złapał go za nadgarstek, po czym odsunął jego rękę od swojej twarzy. Przez moment jej nie puszczał i jedynie luźno obejmował palcami, gładząc kciukiem wystającą kostkę, jakby nie za bardzo wiedział, jak powinien się zachować.

Harry uświadomił sobie, że tylko śnił o tamtych wydarzeniach. Usiadł na kanapie. Nie mogąc nawet patrzeć na Toma, utkwił wzrok w stole ze szklanym blatem i leżące na nim pliki kartek. Coś podpowiadało mu, że mężczyzna wie już o wszystkim, co spotkało go w Św. Brutusie.

– Nie chciałem cię uderzyć. – Sam nie wiedział, czy rzeczywiście zaczął drżeć na ciele, czy było to jedynie wrażenie rozchodzące się gdzieś w jego głębi. Jego głos zabrzmiał dziwnie obco. – Przepraszam. – Zaraz po tym zatrząsł się i zaczął gwałtownie płakać.

Tom bez słowa usiadł obok niego i objął go ramieniem. Dotknął chłodną dłonią rozgrzanego policzka i szyi Harry'ego, po czym złożył kilka drobnych pocałunków na jego twarzy. Harry przylgnął do jego ciemnoniebieskiej koszuli, zaciskając na niej palce. Tom powoli gładził jego trzęsące się plecy.

– Zrobił mi to… Nie mogłem się wyrwać – mówił Harry. Bezustannie myślał o ośrodku, przez co sądził, że zaczynał oswajać się z tamtymi wydarzeniami – niedługo będzie mógł rozmawiać o nich bez płaczu. Gdy jednak tylko o nich przyśnił i przypomniał sobie brudny dotyk Marcusa, gdzieś w środku niego pękła fasada iluzorycznego spokoju.

– Już po wszystkim – powiedział Tom. Nie zadając Harry'emu żadnych pytań na temat tych chaotycznych zdań, pocałował go we włosy i nie przestawał uspokajająco gładzić jego pleców. Harry uświadomił sobie, że go kocha i to uczucie nie ma nic wspólnego z fałszywym zauroczeniem, którym darzył Remusa Lupina. Świadomość, że dotąd nikogo jeszcze nie kochał, prawie ścisnęła go za serce. – Nie mogłeś niczego zrobić, ale to przeszłość. Od teraz nikt cię już nie skrzywdzi.

Kiedy przestał płakać, poprosił Toma o gorącą kąpiel. Mężczyzna napełnił gorącą wodą wannę w swojej łazience i zostawił Harry'ego samego. Harry rozebrał się, metodycznie poskładał na pustej komodzie wszystkie swoje ubrania, na których położył okulary, po czym zanurzył się w pieniącej się wodzie. Przez moment przyglądał się pomieszczeniu. Było tak piękne i delikatne, że aż przemknęło mu przez myśl, że Bella musiała pomóc w jego urządzeniu.

Po kilku minutach Tom przystanął za uchylonymi drzwiami łazienki i spytał, czy może wejść do środka. Harry poczuł przypływ zakłopotania tym, jak ostrożnie obchodził się z nim mężczyzna, niemal jakby był rzadkim ptakiem ze złamanym skrzydłem.

– Chcesz mnie upić? – zapytał Harry z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

Tom trzymał w dłoniach dwa drinki z lodem i w grubych szklankach.

– Poczujesz się lepiej.

Harry przyjął szklankę i zagruchotał lodem z listkami mięty. Przyłożył szkło do policzka, ciesząc się przyjemnym zimnem. Zaraz po tym upił dwa łyki. Tom oparł się o komodę i dyskretnie przyglądał mu się znad swojego drinka.

– Smakuje ci? – odezwał się Tom. – Biały rum z brązowym cukrem, limonką i miętą. – Mężczyzna wydawał się pytać z grzeczności, jakby był zbyt pogrążony w myślach na rozmowę.

Zabierając go z ulicy w tamten brzydki wieczór, Tom musiał wiedzieć, że zabiera ze sobą do domu kłopot, ale najpewniej wcale nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że jest to kłopot aż takiej wagi. Harry wcale by go nie winił za nagłe pożałowanie tamtej impulsywnej decyzji.

Gdy wyszedł z kąpieli, za oknem pokoju Toma wciąż było jeszcze jasno. Po szarym niebie przesuwały się dwie ciemnoszare chmury. Miało się wrażenie, że zaraz ponownie zacznie z nich lać. Wsunął się w samych bokserkach pod kołdrę.

– Zostawię otwarte drzwi – powiedział Tom. Pomimo słów wciąż trzymał palce na klamce i patrzył na Harry'ego. Harry i tym razem pomyślał, że ten nie był pewien, w jaki sposób powinien się z nim obchodzić.

Harry skinął głową. Ściągnął już okulary i nie mógł dostrzec wyrazu twarzy Toma. Być może dlatego zebrał się na odwagę, aby wreszcie zadać mu pytanie, które dręczyło go od samego początku ich znajomości.

– Żałujesz, że wtedy zabrałeś mnie ze sobą? – Wiedział, że nagłe pytanie Toma musiało zbić z pantałyku. Choć Harry wcale nie gniewałby się za twierdzącą odpowiedź i tak myśl o niej nie dawała mu spokoju, identycznie jak samo pytanie.

Tom puścił klamkę. Zwlekał chwilę z odpowiedzią i z jakiegoś powodu spojrzał za szybę okna. Dopiero po tym jego spojrzenie powróciło do Harry'ego.

– Żałowałbym, gdybym cię nie zabrał – odpowiedział Tom. – Śniłem o tobie dzień przed tym, jak cię spotkałem. W tym śnie bez końca wspinałem się po pajęczej nici. Nie od razu sobie o tym przypomniałem.

– Byłeś jak…

Dom przeciął odgłos telefonu. Harry aż się wzdrygnął. Nie wierzył w to, że Tom śnił o nim przed ich spotkaniem. Z jakiegoś powodu wcale nie bawiła go jednak ta niezwykła opowieść. Żarty i kłamstwa Toma były inne. Mężczyzna mógł równie dobrze powiedzieć tylko, że nie żałuje zabrania go z ulicy.

– Tak – przyznał Tom z ociąganiem. Telefon nie przestawał dzwonić. Harry podświadomie wyczuwał, że tak szybko nie przestanie. Jakby po drugiej stronie czekała Bella. Kobieta była jedyną osobą, która tak usilnie wydzwaniała do Toma. – Byłem jak _on_. Muszę odebrać ten telefon – zmienił temat Tom. – Kiedy poczujesz się lepiej, zejdź na dół. Zrobię ci coś na kolację. Wiem, że nie jadłeś obiadu.

Harry słuchał, jak Tom odbiera telefon i zamyka za sobą drzwi gabinetu. Tak długo wsłuchiwał się w prawie ciszę rozlegającą się z parteru, że nie wiedzieć kiedy usnął na blisko dwie godziny. Obudził go dopiero wieczorny deszcz.

Wsunął na siebie szarą dresową bluzę, a w łazience ochlapał twarz zimną wodą. Choć czuł się nieporównywalnie lepiej niż popołudniu, od dawna nie wyglądał tak źle. Przez to, że był taki blady, jego oczy wydawały się jeszcze bardziej zaczerwienione. Ich żmijozielony kolor miał w sobie coś nienaturalnego. Kiedy pomyślał o tym, że Tom nie żałuje zabrania go z ulicy, musiał jeszcze raz ochlapać twarz wodą.

Tom siedział przy kuchennym stole i pił herbatę. Gdy Harry zszedł do kuchni, ten właśnie kończył sprawdzać sprawdziany swoich studentów. Nalał sobie szklankę soku z winogron i przytaknął na pytanie Toma o to, czy czuje się już lepiej.

– Kiedy będziesz mógł już o tym rozmawiać, chciałbym poznać imię i nazwisko tego chłopaka.

Harry poruszył się niespokojnie. Dopił sok do końca, mając nadzieję, że wygląda tak, jakby te pytanie nie zrobiło na nim większego wrażenia. Tom jednak wcale nie uważał tematu gwałtu za zakończony.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie powinien pozostać bezkarny. Wygląda zresztą na to, że w Św. Brutusie dochodzi do wystarczająco wielu nieprawidłowości, o których ktoś z zewnątrz powinien się wreszcie dowiedzieć.

Harry zasępił się pod wpływem tych słów. Odstawił pustką szklankę na blat i stanął za Tomem. Objął go za szyję i przez chwilę tkwił nieruchomo w takiej pozycji, z policzkiem nad jego uchem. Później dwa razy pocałował jego płatek. Zrobiło mu się gorąco, kiedy Tom złapał za jego nadgarstek, bez kłopotu obejmując go palcami.

– Nie chcę już o tym myśleć – powiedział Harry. – Powiem ci o wszystkim. Ale nie dzisiaj. – Złożył kilka pocałunków na gładkim policzku mężczyzny, przysuwając się do jego ust. Nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim działo. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiego pożądania. Niemal jakby ich krótka rozmowa o ośrodku i późniejszy sen coś w nim odblokowały – wszystkie pragnienia, które drzemały w nim jeszcze niecałe pół roku wcześniej.

Zdołał jeszcze pocałować kącik ust Toma, gdy ten przeciągnął go na swoje kolana za nadgarstek. Jak w transie, bezwiednie usiadł na nich okrakiem. Tom puścił jego rękę i spojrzał na jego erekcję, odznaczającą się pod bokserkami. Nie odezwał się słowem, choć wyglądał na mile zaskoczonego; najwidoczniej sądził, że Harry pragnie tylko trochę czułości.

Harry objął ręką szyję mężczyzny. Zaraz po tym, palcami drugiej przytrzymał jego podbródek i przez chwilę gładził kciukiem żuchwę. Omiatał wzrokiem jego wąskie usta i prosty nos. W urodzie Toma było coś niepokojącego: na co dzień nie spotykało się tak przystojnych mężczyzn – szczególnie w ten sposób. Ci zwykle pojawiali się wyłącznie w powieściach, jako źli bohaterowie i demony.

Tom stwardniał pod jego pośladkami i obydwiema dłońmi ścisnął jego nagie uda. Harry spojrzał na jedną z nich i dotknął jej zachęcająco. Było coś niesamowicie erotycznego w takim dotyku – męskich dłoniach na jego szczupłych udach. Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej Toma i nie przestając się o niego ocierać, zaczął całować jego usta. Był to tak gorący i mokry pocałunek, że prawie stracił oddech; Tom ugryzł go w dolną wargę, kiedy próbował go w nim zdominować. Harry przestał obejmować jego szyję i wolnymi palcami ścisnął przez spodnie jego erekcję. Oddychał przez rozchylone usta, czując uderzenie gorąca na twarzy i ciele. Musiał wyglądać bezwstydnie, a jednak i tak z niepokojącą pewnością siebie wpatrywał się w oczy Toma.

– Sądzisz, że miałbyś wystarczająco dużo siły, żeby zanieść mnie do łóżka? – zapytał. Ścisnął mocniej dłoń Toma wsuwającą mu się pod bokserki i jego penisa, mocno zarysowującego się pod materiałem spodni. – A może byłbym dla ciebie zbyt ciężki?

Tom patrzył na niego przez chwilę, jakby nie zrozumiał pytania. Dopiero drugie doprowadziło go do porządku. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego nieznacznie i przestał go dotykać, czym zasłużył sobie na ukąszenie w szyję, sprawiające wrażenie zirytowanego.

– Nie bądź taki zuchwały – powiedział Tom przy jego uchu. Zabrzmiał chrapliwie; w jego głosie dało się posłyszeć lekkie rozbawienie. – Mógłbym cię nawet podrzucić. Nic nie ważysz.

– Nie musisz się popisywać. Pytałem tylko o zaniesienie do łóżka. – Harry jęknął i odchylił mocniej głowę, gdy Tom jeszcze raz ugryzł go w szyję, tym razem najprawdopodobniej zostawiając na niej ślad. – Zanieś mnie do niego, zanim się rozmyślę.

Wstali z krzesła, po czym obserwował, jak Tom gasi światło. Gdy kuchnia pogrążyła się w półmroku, był już podniecony do granic możliwości. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że właśnie uwodzi mężczyznę, ale nawet nie potrafił przestać. Zresztą płynięcie z pożądaniem wcale nie było takie złe – z Tomem i pustką w głowie było więcej niż wspaniałe.

– Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki silny – powiedział Harry. Ten do niego poszedł i podniósł go tak, jakby ważył tyle co piórko. Jego dłonie w jednej chwili znalazły się na ciele Harry'ego, a w drugiej Harry stracił już grunt pod nogami.

Objął mężczyznę za szyję i odpowiedział na jego pocałunek, rozchylając usta. Kiedy Tom wysunął z nich język, przesunął nim jeszcze po jego dolnej wardze. Nawet się przy tym nie chwiał, choć przedpokój był ciemny jak atrament.

– Też o tobie nie wiem wielu rzeczy – odpowiedział dopiero po chwili. Mówił cicho, chociaż i tak nikt inny nie mógł go usłyszeć.

Harry miał wrażenie, że ich oddechy były głośniejsze niż te słowa. Prawdopodobnie zastanawiałby się, co dokładnie miał na myśli Tom, ale paląca erekcja odbierała mu resztki zdrowego rozsądku i właśnie wchodzili na schody. Pomyślał, że są szaleni: schody były wysokie, a Tom nie mógł nawet widzieć, na który dokładnie stopień staje. Mimo tego był więcej niż zaledwie pewien, że nie spadną. Wuj Vernon i Remus Lupin by spadli – za każdym razem – ale Tom nie spadłby ani razu.

Mężczyzna zaniósł go do swojej sypialni i położył na łóżku. Zapalił lampkę nocną, bo choć wciąż nie zasłonił zasłon, nikt z zewnątrz i tak nie mógłby ich dostrzec w tej części pokoju. Za oknem znowu zaczęło kropić. Harry odłożył okulary na szafkę, obserwując niecierpliwie rozbierającego się Toma. Ten ściągnął już zegarek i kończył rozpinać guziki koszuli. Przy tym ani przez chwilę nie spuszczał z niego spojrzenia – niemal jakby chwila nieuwagi mogła sprawić, że Harry zniknie.

Harry pozbył się bluzy i leżał w samych bokserkach, opierając się na łokciach. Wpatrywał się w szczupły brzuch Toma i pasek ciemnych włosów znikających pod linią spodni. Dotąd nie fantazjował o wejściu w innego mężczyznę – w jego fantazjach to zawsze Remus Lupin w niego wchodził – ale Tom był tak piękny, że po raz pierwszy przemknęło mu to przez myśl.

Gdy jednak Tom skończył się rozbierać i znalazł się tuż nad nim ze swoim nabrzmiałym penisem, był tak chory z pożądania, że marzył już o czymkolwiek – a szczególnie o tym, aby Tom wreszcie w niego wszedł. Uniósł biodra, aby ułatwić mężczyźnie ściągnięcie jego bokserek. Ten rzucił je na podłogę i przesunął spojrzeniem od jego nagich ud aż po brzuch. Choć wiedział, że Tom go pożąda, nigdy wcześniej nie był świadom tego w aż takim stopniu, niemal jakby posiadał nad nim jakąś władzę.

Harry obserwował, jak się od niego odsuwa i sięga do szafki nocnej. Zamknął na moment oczy, wsłuchując się w drobny deszcz i dźwięk rozpakowywanej prezerwatywy. Tom nałożył lubrykant na penisa, po czym znalazł się między jego rozsuniętymi udami.

– Rozluźnij się. Inaczej później będzie bardziej boleć – powiedział Tom.

Harry nawet nie zauważył, że jeszcze trochę lubrykantu znajdowało się na jego palcach. Kiedy mężczyzna wsunął w niego pierwszy z nich a potem drugi, uczucie było bardziej dziwne niż nieprzyjemne. Śliskie palce Toma poruszały się w nim przez chwilę; przyglądał się jego twarzy, opierając się na łokciach i bezwiednie zaczynając ruszać biodrami.

– Może nawet boleć – odpowiedział.

Tom spojrzał na niego prawie tak jak wcześniej – jakby w pierwszym odruchu nie zrozumiał jego słów. Zaraz po tym przestał rozciągać Harry'ego i przysunął go do siebie za biodra. Harry lekko je uniósł i zamknął oczy, czując tylko, jak Tom podnosi jego nogę i powoli w niego wchodzi. Wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk; wsuwający się w niego penis Toma w niczym nie przypominał jego dwóch palców. Pomyślał, że gdyby Tom wziął go tak brutalnie jak Marcus, chyba umarłby z bólu.

– Oddychaj. – Tom nachylił się nad jego ustami do pocałunku. Splótł ich palce i przygniótł jedną z dłoni Harry'ego nad jego głową. Poruszył się dwukrotnie, na co Harry jęknął głośno i zaczął dotykać swojej erekcji.

– Tom – powiedział Harry. Całował szyję mężczyznę, nie przestając wydawać z siebie jęków i pisków przy każdym silniejszym uderzeniu. Oplótł go nogami; gdyby tylko miał wolną dłoń, objąłby jego plecy. Pomimo odczuwanego bólu, tylko czekał, aż Tom ponownie cały się w niego wsunie. – Tom. Tom.

Kiedy wytrysnął spermą na swój brzuch, prawie odpłynął. Nigdy dotąd nie miał tak silnego orgazmu. Gdyby tylko nie było mu tak dobrze, zapadłby się pod ziemię przez dźwięk, który z siebie wydał. Znieruchomiał pod Tomem, zamykając oczy i oddychając ciężko. Mężczyzna poruszał się w nim jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym sam doszedł. Harry aż otworzył oczy, gdy poczuł na szyi jego twarz. Zdążył trochę nieobecnie pogłaskać jego włosy, zanim ten się od niego odsunął.

Przyjrzał się jego zaczerwienionym policzkom. Obserwowanie Toma w tak nieprzyzwoitym stanie było czymś zupełnie niezwykłym. Harry żałował, że nie może zrobić mu zdjęcia – mógłby się do niego masturbować do końca życia. Sadząc po niewielkim, zadowolonym uśmiechu Toma, sam wyglądał wcale nie lepiej.

Mężczyzna wyjął z niego penisa i odłożył zużytą prezerwatywę na szafkę. Po tym położył się na boku, kładąc palce na obojczykach Harry'ego. Przez jakiś czas nic nie mówił i jedynie przyglądał się jego profilowi.

– Jak się czujesz?

Harry bezwolnie się nad nim nachylił i pocałował jego usta.

– Potwornie obolały i senny – odpowiedział. – A jak wyglądam?

Tom położył dłoń na jego plecach i przez chwilę sunął nią wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

– Trochę nieprzyzwoicie.

– Nie mam nawet siły iść do łazienki – powiedział po krótkim spojrzeniu na swój brzuch. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie przestając nachylać się nad Tomem, jeszcze raz przesunął wzrokiem po jego twarzy. Tom zrobił z nim coś strasznego. Miał ochotę powiedzieć mu, że go kocha – ale gdy nie czuł już żadnego pożądania, przed oczami raz dwa stanęła mu Bella. – Było naprawdę bardzo dobrze.

Tom lekko klepnął dwa razy jego plecy, po czym zaczął wstawać.

– Rzeczywiście. – Harry'ego zwykle irytowało „rzeczywiście" Toma, przepełnione jakąś wyraźną wyższością i znudzeniem, ale tym razem dobrze wiedział, że nie było w niej żadnej. Mężczyzna wydawał się przyjemnie wymęczony. – Nie wstawaj. – Tom podał mu z podłogi bokserki i wyjął z szafy ciemnozielone spodnie od piżamy.

Przeszedł przez pokój nago, nawet nie zaprzątając sobie głowy sąsiadami mogącymi dostrzec go z niezasłoniętego okna. Ubrał się i poszedł do łazienki z zużytą prezerwatywą, spłukać ją w toalecie. Kiedy wrócił, przyniósł dla Harry'ego zmoczony ciepłą wodą ręcznik.

Gdy obydwaj doprowadzili się do porządku i położyli się do łóżka, Harry oparł głowę na klatce piersiowej Toma. Prawie nie odzywali się do siebie słowem, ale wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało; cisza pomiędzy nimi, przerywana ostatnimi porywami deszczu, nie była nawet nieprzyjemna. Tom przesuwał palcami po jego nagich plecach, sprawiając wrażenie bardziej zamyślonego niż sennego.

On sam był zbyt zmęczony na jakiekolwiek przemyślenia. Jednak jeszcze przed zaśnięciem z jakiegoś powodu pomyślał o tym, czy mężczyzna zastanawia się, kim właściwie dla siebie są. Jeżeli chodziło o niego, nie potrafiłby odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Tom niejednokrotnie traktował go przedmiotowo – jakby naprawdę łączyła ich tamta umowa z samochodu. Z kolei kiedy indziej był dla niego dziwnie czuły, choć wcale nie musiał taki być i najpewniej nawet tego nie lubił. Mając przeczucie, że ani trochę nie zbliżył się do sedna problemu, zasnął na klatce piersiowej Toma. Tej nocy – bez żadnych złych snów.

Harry na drugi i trzeci dzień wciąż budził się z przeczuciem, że lada moment wszystko wróci do swojego starego porządku: ponownie będzie obawiał się dotyku Toma i bez przerwy myślał o ośrodku, czując przy tym ten sam smutek, porównywalny do nagłego wpadnięcia do głębokiej studni. Nic takiego jednak nie miało miejsca, jakby naprawdę tamten sen o gwałcie i zrozumienie Toma zdołały go naprawić. Być może „naprawienie" było zbyt wielkim słowem, skoro on sam wcale nie czuł się jak stara wersja siebie, a za to jak jakaś zupełnie mu nieznana i trochę niepokojąca, ale nie potrafił znaleźć na to żadnego innego określenia.

Wciąż fantazjował o seksie z Tomem, tak jak w ośrodku bez przerwy fantazjował o Remusie Lupinie. Seks z Tomem stracił ponure widmo w postaci Marcusa. A gdy myślał o samym chłopaku – choć znowu nie robił tego przez ten czas tak wiele razy – zaczynał czuć gniew. Dotąd był pewien tego, że za tamten gwałt Marcusowi należy się zaledwie kara (może nawet nie kara; perspektywa tej wymuszałaby na nim wynurzenia wobec obcych ludzi), co dotyczyło także Vincenta. Teraz jednak stał się przekonany o tym, że i sama kara to za mało – bo ta byłaby niewspółmierna do jego krzywdy. Myśli o zemście tak bardzo coś w nim wzburzały, jakąś mroczną część niego, że aż wreszcie spytał Toma, czy miał prawo czuć się w taki sposób.

Był wczesny wieczór i dopiero co uprawiali seks. Opierał głowę o ramię Toma, trącając palcem środkowy guzik jego nocnej koszuli. Mężczyzna trzymał dłoń na jego boku i nie od razu odpowiedział na niespodziewane pytanie.

– Masz do tego prawo, jeżeli czujesz się w taki sposób. – Harry wydał z siebie zamyślony dźwięk. Zastanawiał się nad tym, czy aby przypadkiem ta odpowiedź subtelnie nie odnosiła się do wszystkiego: intencje same w sobie tworzą własne prawo – równie dobrze niekoniecznie zgodne z powszechnym. – Rozumiesz, co masz mam na myśli? – Można było odnieść wrażenie, że Tom dobrze zna odpowiedź na to pytanie, ale zadaje je tylko dlatego, bo ciąży mu milczenie Harry'ego.

– Rozumiem – odpowiedział Harry. Sam nie wierzył, że powoli zaczyna w to wierzyć. Być może było w tym coś niewłaściwego. Ludzie nie powinni wymyślać własnych praw nieregulowanych żadnymi innymi. Bo jak wyglądałby taki świat? Westchnął i dodał: – Może naprawdę coś w tym jest.

Tom pocałował jego włosy, jakby właśnie udzielił dobrej odpowiedzi.

– Zabiłbyś go, gdyby nie spotkała cię za to żadna kara?

Bardziej niż to pytanie, zaniepokoiły go hipotetyczne odpowiedzi wylegujące się w jego głowie. „Nie" z jakiegoś powodu brzmiało dziwnie nieszczerze – choć naprawdę wątpił, aby dopuścił się czegoś podobnego. Z drugiej strony był więcej niż pewien, że Marcus skrzywdzi jeszcze jedną, a po niej i drugą osobę, niewiadomo na kim poprzestanie. Coś podświadomie mówiło człowiekowi, kiedy patrzyło się na tego chłopaka, że ma się do czynienia z kimś złym do szpiku kości.

– Nie mógłbym, nawet gdybym chciał.

– I tak jesteś silny. – Tom przesunął palcami po jego nagiej skórze. Harry nie wiedział, do czego miało odnosić się tamto „i tak". Tak jak gdyby, w porównaniu do pierwszej z jego odpowiedzi, druga była niepoprawna. – Przykro mi, że cię to spotkało. Mówiłem ci, że też kilkukrotnie próbowano mnie wykorzystać. Za pierwszym razem byłem znacznie młodszy od ciebie. Ten mężczyzna siedział w zarządzie sierocińca. – Tom urwał na chwilę. Harry był pewien, że gdyby spojrzał na jego twarz, ta byłaby tak obojętna, jakby mężczyzna opowiadał właśnie o jakimś wyjątkowo nieinteresującym wydarzeniu z poprzedniego dnia. – Po tym coś we mnie pękło i zacząłem wszędzie nosić ze sobą składany nóż. Był mały, ale okropnie ciężki i ostry. Dobrze to pamiętam. W pewnym momencie tylko czekałem na kolejny raz, żeby go wyjąć.

Harry utkwił spojrzenie w zielonej roślinie stojącej na komodzie. Od początku wydawało mu się, że Tom ma jakiś problem – to delikatne jak mgiełka wrażenie nie opuszczało go ani na krok. Jakby w gruncie rzeczy mężczyzna był bardzo nieszczęśliwy, nawet pomimo całego osiągniętego sukcesu. Wątpił jednak, aby za tym odczuciem stał wyłącznie gwałt. Coś mówiło mu nawet, że Tom ma znacznie poważniejsze problemy, przy których to dalekie wspomnienie przypomina kroplę w pełnej szklance.

– We mnie chyba też już coś pękło – odpowiedział wreszcie.

Następnego dnia Tom zadecydował, że po śniadaniu pojadą na zakupy do centrum handlowego. Stwierdził, że nie może wciąż wybierać ubrań dla Harry'ego – powinien co najwyżej mu doradzić – i sam potrzebuje dwóch nowych koszul. Poza tym nie miał ochoty pisać, a dzień zapowiadał się na idealnie słoneczny i chłodnawy. Harry wykorzystał prawdopodobnie każdy możliwy (a już z całą pewnością każdy zaczynający się od słów: „Nie chcę") argument w konfrontacji z tym pomysłem.

– Będzie w nim dużo ludzi – powiedział. – Ktoś może skojarzyć ciebie albo mnie.

Tom w dalszym ciągu nie zwracał uwagi na jego argumenty – a to był ostatni z nich. Na moment przestał przeglądać poranną gazetę, upijając łyk zielonej herbaty. Po tym spojrzał na niego i westchnął:

– Nie zaprzątaj sobie tym głowy. Jestem pewien, że nikt nie będzie zwracać na nas najmniejszej uwagi. O tobie nikt już pewnie nawet nie pamięta. Harry Potter dawno zdążył rozpuścił się w ich pamięci. Jak tegoroczny śnieg.

Harry posłał mu ponure spojrzenie znad płatków śniadaniowych. Raczej wątpił w to, aby tak łatwo zapomniano o piętnastoletnim uciekinierze z ośrodka Św. Brutusa, a już szczególnie w zapomnienie Remusa Lupina. Kiedy tylko pomyślał o mężczyźnie, czuł irytację i znużenie – ten był taki niezdecydowany! Niemniej jednak po części mu współczuł. Nie miał problemów z wyobrażeniem sobie jego poczucia winy spowodowanego tamtą nieudaną interwencją.

Ostatecznie wspólne zakupy nie okazały się takie złe. Tom ani trochę nie przypominał wiecznie pieklącej się ciotki Petunii, z którą Harry zwykle jeździł do sklepu. (Zresztą Tom prawie wcale się nie denerwował. Harry mimowolnie myślał w takich chwilach o tym, że mężczyzna musi wyobrażać sobie jakąś bardzo głęboką studnię, do której wnętrza krzyczy: „Król jest nagi!", po czym wszystko jest już w porządku i nie chce mu się denerwować). Samo centrum handlowe nie okazało się tak tłoczne, jak przypuszczał. Nie wiedział, czego wcześniej się spodziewał – tego, że wszyscy będą mu się przyglądać? Ludzie, którzy ich mijali, nie zwracali na niego najmniejszej uwagi; byli na to zbyt pogrążeni we własnych sprawach. Może naprawdę Londyn był tak ogromnym miastem, że jeżeli on sam wciąż istniał w pamięci któregoś z jego mieszkańców, to tylko kogoś z ośrodka Św. Brutusa.

W drodze powrotnej do domu Harry wpatrywał się w szybę samochodu, nie przestając myśleć o Tomie. Niezależnie od tego, jak usilnie próbował skupić się na czymś innym, jego myśli i tak wcześniej czy później wracały do mężczyzny.

W jednym ze sklepów, w którym pomagał Tomowi w wyborze koszul, pracownica potraktowała ich jako ojca i syna. („Rozmiar, o który prosił pański ojciec" – powiedziała przy podawaniu mu koszuli przeznaczonej dla przebierającego się właśnie Toma). Tom musiał słyszeć tę uwagę, ale najwidoczniej nie zrobiła na nim wrażenia, bowiem później nie skomentował jej nawet w żaden sposób. Dla Harry'ego była z kolei jak ość w gardle i nie dawała mu spokoju. A w tym ani trochę nie pomagała niespójność Toma, gdy tylko w jakiś sposób do głosu dochodził jego wiek.

– O czym tak myślisz? – odezwał się Tom.

Stanęli akurat na czerwonym świetle. Harry obserwował przez chwilę ruch na ulicy i barwne wystawy sklepowe, w których odbijały się promienie słońca, po czym spojrzał na Toma znad okularów.

– O tym, że powinniśmy spędzić południe w łóżku – odpowiedział z niewinnym uśmiechem.

Zauważył, że Toma niejednokrotnie tak zaskakują jego drobne prowokacje, że w pierwszym odruchu nawet nie wie, co na nie odpowiedzieć – prawdopodobnie było tak i tym razem. Mężczyzna najpierw powoli przesunął spojrzeniem po jego szyi i uśmiechnął się kącikami ust, a dopiero po tym powiedział:

– Jakbyś czytał mi w myślach.

Gdy później uprawiali seks, Tom nie odrywał spojrzenia od jego twarzy. Harry współgrał z dłońmi mężczyzny trzymającymi jego biodra, wsuwając się jeszcze głębiej na jego twardego penisa. W międzyczasie sam się dotykał. Był przy tym wszystkim tak głośny, że gdyby tylko jego świadomość nie była jak zamglona z przyjemności, zacząłby martwić się o uchylone okno. Z jakiegoś nieokreślonego powodu był jednak pewien, że to nie daje spokoju Tomowi – dlatego tak na niego patrzy.

– Twoje oczy… – urwał Tom. Harry oparł na nim wolną dłoń i polizał jego szyję. Nie mógł nawet zebrać myśli i zastanowić się nad tym, co ma okno do jego oczu. – Przypominają mi kolorem łuski węża… którego oglądałem w Exeter.

– Czy to był ładny wąż? – zapytał Harry tuż przy jego uchu. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Tom wcale nie myślał o oknie. Trochę nawet go to rozbawiło: Tom właśnie go pieprzył i ledwo mógł mówić, było mu tak dobrze w jego ciasnym i gorącym wnętrzu, a mimo tego i tak miał jeszcze siłę na myślenie o podobnych głupotach.

– Był piękny.

Harry ugryzł go w dolną wargę i przesunął po niej językiem. Zanotował w myślach, aby kiedyś spytać Toma o to, dlaczego naszło go na oglądanie węży w Exeter. Wyprostował plecy i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Zaraz po tym zaczął poruszać biodrami, nie przestając patrzeć Tomowi w oczy.

– Czuję się tak, jakbyś to ty mnie dopiero co wypieprzył – powiedział Tom, gdy doprowadzili się do porządku po orgazmie. Leżał w samych bokserkach przykryty kołdrą i sprawiał wrażenie zmarnowanego.

– Nie przejmuj się – odpowiedział Harry. Nachylił się nad mężczyzną i pocałował jego gładki policzek. – Masz swoje lata. – Po tych słowach uśmiechnął się złośliwie, za co został nagrodzony trochę za mocnym szczypnięciem w pośladek.

Pomimo tego, że nie był nawet śpiący, wsunął się pod kołdrę tuż obok Toma. Ten chciał tylko odsapnąć z zamkniętymi oczami – ale nie wiedzieć kiedy zasnął na plecach. Harry przyglądał się jego profilowi przez dobry kwadrans. Zawsze był wrażliwy na piękno. (Zresztą wszyscy pisarze tacy są, choćby się nie przyznawali). Odkąd sięgał pamięcią, to właśnie przez piękno dbał o ogród Dursleyów – wcale nie przez wzgląd na obowiązek. Uwielbiał podziwiać kwitnące hortensje i soczyście zieloną trawę. Cieszyły go wycieczki do muzeów z obrazami i widok nocnego nieba. Nie mógł oderwać spojrzenia od niektórych subtelnych kobiet, co miało nic wspólnego z pożądaniem seksualnym. Ale piękno Toma nie przypominało mu żadnego piękna, z którym spotkał się do tej pory: było jak inna wersja tamtego wstrząsu, którego doznał przy czytaniu „Wielkich nadziei" Charlesa Dickensa, budzących w nim pisarza.

Walczył z pokusą pocałowania ust mężczyzny tak długo, aż wreszcie po cichu wstał z łóżka i nałożył na ramiona jego czarną koszulę z tego dnia. Gdy zapiął prawie wszystkie guziki i podwinął mankiety, leżała na nim wcale nieźle. Przez pewien czas snuł się po domu w samych bokserkach i koszuli, nie mogąc znaleźć dla siebie żadnego zajęcia. Był nawet przed szafą w swoim pokoju i jeszcze raz przyjrzał się nowym ubraniom. Po tym położył się na sofie w salonie i zaczął po raz drugi czytać „Wielkiego Gatsby'ego" Fitzgeralda. Miał wrażenie, że powieść nie znudzi mu się nawet za trzecim i dziesiątym razem – choć sam Gatsby smucił go jak mało co.

Czytając, widział kawałek przedpokoju. Myśl o spoczywającym w nim telefonie przez cały ten czas tak bardzo nie dawała mu spokoju, że wreszcie wstał i do niego podszedł. Bezwiednie wyjął wtyczkę z gniazdka. Był pewien, że gdyby tylko tego nie zrobił, Bella zaraz obudziłaby Toma – czasem potrafiła dzwonić i dzwonić.

Czytał jeszcze przez blisko dwie godziny na sofie, po czym poszedł do kuchni i przygotował składniki do posiłku. Nie było to nic skomplikowanego: ugotował ryż, pokroił wołowinę w paski i warzywa tak, żeby tylko czekały na usmażenie po przebudzeniu Toma. Miał zamiar wszystko przyprawić i skropić sosem sojowym. Tego dnia zamiast na obiad wybrali się na duży deser – podejrzewał, że Tom wstanie śmiertelnie głodny.

Kiedy kwadrans później usłyszał kroki na schodach, wrzucił składniki na patelnię. Ciężko było powiedzieć, czy Toma bardziej zainteresowała jego koszula, czy może jedzenie.

– Brakuje mi tylko jednego – powiedział Tom. Spróbował rozpiąć jeszcze jeden guzik koszuli Harry'ego, na co ten delikatnie strącił jego palce i posłał mu miażdżące spojrzenie. – Tak też może być – zgodził się, w jego głosie pobrzmiewał lekki zawód. – Wyglądasz bardzo ładnie.

– Jesteś głodny?

– Umieram z głodu. – Harry poczuł się trochę udobruchany tą odpowiedzią, choć wciąż było mu niewygodnie z Tomem uwieszającym się na nim w bluzie i tuż nad kuchnią. Mężczyzna złożył dwa drobne pocałunki na jego szyi, po czym przez dłuższy moment nic nie mówił, trzymając podbródek na jego ramieniu. – Dlaczego telefon nie dzwoni? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie w pewnej chwili. Zadał to pytanie w taki sposób, jakby droczył się z Harrym. Zresztą wcale nie sprawiał wrażenie rozgniewanego jego zuchwałością – a raczej nią zainteresowanego, jakby była czymś niezwykle interesującym.


	15. Rozdział 15

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 15**

Po wtorkowym śniadaniu wyszli na ogród, aby doprowadzić go do porządku po zimie. Trawa zdążyła już odrosnąć, a pojedynczym krzewom przydałoby się delikatne podcięcie. Pomimo tego, że słońce świeciło intensywnie, na dworze wciąż było chłodnawo. Osiedle było wyjątkowo ciche, nawet jak na wczesną godzinę i początek tygodnia. Znowu miało się wrażenie, że jedyny zamieszkany na ulicy dom to ten Toma. Oprócz ich obydwu i głośno skrzeczącego z czubka jednego z cisów ptaka, nie ma już na niej żadnych żywych stworzeń.

Harry wsunął dłonie do kieszeni bluzy. Po raz pierwszy przyjrzał się z bliska płaczącej wierzbie. Musiał zadzierać głowę do góry – była wysoka jak młody dąb rosnący w ogrodzie jego wujostwa. Tak gęsto kwitła, że z zewnątrz nie dostrzegało się gałęzi spomiędzy pędów i zielonych liści. Sprawiała niezwykle melancholijne wrażenie. Zastanawiał się, jak ktoś mógł postanowić wybudować dom tuż przy niej. Nie mógł też wyobrazić sobie tego, w jaki sposób się tutaj pojawiła. Ktoś ją zasadził lub może urosła sama? Wydawało mu się to czymś niesamowicie ciekawym, bo takie drzewa nie pojawiają się gdzieś jak za pstryknięciem palcami. Potrzebują do tego bardzo wielu lat i odpowiednich warunków.

Tom otworzył kluczami niewielkie pomieszczenie gospodarcze, stojące na skraju ogrodu. Harry wszedł do niego za mężczyzną i z ciekawością rozejrzał się po jego wnętrzu. Dwa okna z nieco zakurzonymi szybami powodowały, że było w nim zupełnie jasno. W kącie jakiś pająk uplótł dużą pajęczynę. Na wiszącej półce stało trochę środków, jakby mężczyzna w przeszłości stoczył bój ze szkodnikami. Tu i tam można było natrafić na ogrodowe narzędzia.

Z jakiegoś powodu wśród nich znajdowały się nawet dwa noże. Harry bezwiednie podniósł największy z nich. Zważył go w dłoni za czarną rękojeść i przyjrzał się jego ostrzu. Sądząc po jego wyprofilowaniu, nóż był najprawdopodobniej myśliwski – wyglądał na niezwykle ostry.

– Jesteś mordercą? – zapytał Harry z nieznacznym uśmiechem.

– A gdybym był? – Tom nie przestawał go obserwować. Uśmiechnął się kącikami ust, trzymając palce na uchwycie kosiarki. Gdyby tylko Harry trzymał w dłoni coś innego niż nóż, przemknęłoby mu przez myśl, że mężczyzna patrzy na niego z zauroczeniem.

– Chyba nie moglibyśmy dalej ze sobą sypiać.

– Więc tylko wykładam matematykę i piszę powieści – odpowiedział Tom. – Pamiętasz Horacego? Pasjonuje się polowaniami. Gdy lata temu zdrowie bardziej mu dopisywało, kilkukrotnie zabierał mnie na swoje wyprawy. – Machnął ręką na noże spoczywające na stole. – Wtedy kupił mi nawet te noże, chociaż i tak nigdy nie obrabiałem żadnej zwierzyny.

– Horacego – powtórzył Harry, jakby próbował przypomnieć sobie osobę noszącą to imię. W rzeczywistości wcale nie musiał tego robić. Doskonale pamiętał budzącego sympatię, starszego lekarza, który odwiedził dom Toma i przebadał jego samego zaraz po ucieczce z ośrodka. Coś jednak podświadomie skłoniło go to takiego właśnie zagrania, gdy tylko jego spojrzenie ponownie zatrzymało się na jednym z noży. Jak na lata nieużywania i przechowywania w podobnym miejscu, był w niezwykle dobrym stanie – można było aż przejrzeć się w jego ostrzu. – Twój przyjaciel… Już pamiętam.

Po obiedzie Tom poprosił go o pomoc w zrobieniu porządku w piwnicy. („To nie do końca piwnica" – uściślił przy tym mruknięciem). Harry nudził się dotąd jak mops, znużony kolejnymi nieudolnymi próbami napisania choć akapitu opowiadania, więc przyjął prośbę z zapałem. Który – sądząc po spojrzeniu mężczyzny – musiał aż zbijać z pantałyku.

– Po co je zamykasz? – zapytał z ciekawością Harry, obserwując Toma otwierającego drzwi do „nie do końca" piwnicy. – Pewnie nie ma w niej nic cennego.

Dotąd ani razu do niej nie zszedł, ponieważ ta wciąż była zamknięta. Nigdy nie widział też, żeby sam Tom ją otwierał lub zamykał. Można było pomyśleć, że w rzeczywistości ogóle nie istnieją drzwi do takiego pomieszczenia. Są wytworem jego wyobraźni albo zwykłą atrapą.

Raz wydawało mu się jednak, że coś zza nich usłyszał. Gotował wtedy w kuchni zupę, gdy dom niespodziewanie przeciął zgrzyt dochodzący spod podłogi. Przypominał odgłos czegoś ciężkiego przesuwanego po posadzce z wielką siłą. Dziwnie nasuwał na myśl skrzypienie kredy o powierzchnię tablicy. Choć równie dobrze mógł być zaledwie słuchowym omamem – trwał nie dłużej niż trzy sekundy – zburzył cieniutką warstewkę spokoju Harry'ego na resztę dnia.

– Przyzwyczajenie – odpowiedział lekkim tonem Tom.

Harry miał ochotę spytać, co w takim razie spowodowało takie przyzwyczajenie, bo przyzwyczajenia nie biorą się znikąd, ale Tom brzmiał na tak niezainteresowanego rozmową o zamykaniu drzwi, że o nic już więcej go nie pytał. Pomyślał, że ten cierpi na natręctwo zamykania rzeczy, które wcale nie muszą być zamknięte – jak z jego sypialnią. Pewnie sam nawet się nie zastanawiał nad tym dziwnym nawykiem.

Tom zapalił światło, choć na dole było całkiem jasno, i zszedli po drewnianych, nieco wąskich schodach. Piwnicę w rzeczywistości ciężko było określić tym słowem – bardziej przypominała strych wyłożony brązową wykładziną. Była znacznie większa, niż wcześniej sądził, i równie mocno zagracona. Było w niej trochę drogich mebli: szafa, komoda, kawowy stolik ze szklanym blatem i stojący zegar, którego wskazówki zatrzymały się w miejscu. Pokaźny, oparty o ścianę obraz z martwą naturą sprawiający tak kuriozalne wrażenie, jakby ktoś podarował go Tomowi w akcie żartu. Sześć brązowych pudeł dokładnie zaklejonych taśmą. Te gdzieniegdzie otwarte wypełniały stare książki i czarno–białe gazety, które zalegały w niewyobrażalnych ilościach jeszcze w kilku miejscach na wykładzinie. Wszystko pokrywała gruba warstewka kurzu, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach antykwariatu. Najbardziej jednak rzucał się w oczy stojący w centrum stół do bilardu. Bile w trójkącie były poukładane, obok nich leżała jeszcze pojedyncza biała i kij.

Harry podniósł ze środka trójkąta czarną bilę z numerem osiem. Zważył ją w dłoni i przyjrzał się jej pod światło. Tom przyglądał mu się w tym czasie z trudnym do rozszyfrowania wyrazem twarzy. Trochę tak, jakby Harry zaczął niespodziewanie żonglować bilami lub robić coś równie przypadkowego. A może i nieco z zauroczeniem jak wtedy, gdy Harry trzymał w dłoni jeden z jego myśliwskich noży.

– Grasz? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem Harry.

– Grałem, gdy mieszkała ze mną Bella – westchnął Tom. – Mogłaby grać godzinami. Zresztą sama kupiła ten stół za moimi plecami. Pewnego dnia przyszedłem z pracy, a on w najlepsze stał na środku salonu. Bella powiedziała tylko: „Kupiłam ci stół do bilardu". To bardzo w jej stylu. Nie widziała niczego złego w stole do bilardu stojącego na środku salonu. Od kiedy mieszkamy osobno, już nie gram. Granie w pojedynkę to żadna przyjemność.

Harry'ego zaskoczyła wiadomość o tym, że Tom i Bella w przeszłości pomieszkiwali razem. Wiedział, że relacja tej dwójki nie zawsze była związkiem na odległość, a jednak Tom i Bella pod jednym dachem zupełnie nie scalali się w coś rzeczywistego w jego głowie. Miał wrażenie, że Tom jest kimś, kto najchętniej w ogóle mieszkałby samotnie. Tak samo jak mało kto poradziłby sobie z jego chwilami widmową obecnością i melancholijnymi nastrojami.

Harry posłał Tomowi złośliwy uśmieszek.

– Nie mieszkacie już ze sobą właśnie przez stół do bilardu postawiony na środku salonu?

– Stół do bilardu postawiony na środku salonu to różnica nie do przejścia. – Chociaż Tom odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, wyraźnie nie mówił prawdy i tylko żartował. Powodem przeprowadzki Belli musiało być coś innego, ale nie miał zamiaru poruszać tego tematu.

– Mógłbyś nauczyć mnie grać – zmienił temat Harry. – Moglibyśmy razem grać i od czasu do czasu się o coś zakładać. Osoba, która tym razem by przegrała, musiałaby na przykład zrobić wszystko, czego zażyczyłaby sobie ta druga. – Odłożył czarną bilę na swoje miejsce i spojrzał na Toma przez ramię. – Niezły pomysł, co?

– Wygrywam całkiem często – uprzedził go z uśmiechem Tom.

– W takim razie całkiem często spełniałbym twoje najbardziej skryte fantazje.

Tom się roześmiał.

– Ktoś miał zabrać ten stół razem z innymi meblami w przyszły weekend. Ale skoro tak ci zależy, zostawię go dla ciebie. – Harry poczuł się śmiesznie podekscytowany, niemal jakby w grę wchodziło coś o wiele istotniejszego niż spisany na straty stół do bilardu. Dotąd bez przerwy marzył o tym, aby zagrać w coś wspólnie z Tomem, nawet jeżeli byłyby to tylko karty lub szachy. – Nauczę cię grać, ale najpierw trochę tutaj posprzątajmy.

Wieczorem, kiedy brali długą kąpiel w wannie, Tom czytał mu na głos jeden z właśnie czytanych przez siebie mrocznych kryminałów. Mówił cicho, ale i tak miało się wrażenie, że jego głos hipnotyzuje cały dom. Nie musiał nawet modulować go dla poszczególnych bohaterów, płynęło się z dźwiękiem tego głosu jak z nurtem rwącej rzeki. Harry jednak tak bardzo skupił się na samym Tomie, aniżeli na jego lekturze, że raz dwa odpłynął w erotyczne fantazje. Upił jeszcze dwa łyki ze swojej lampki czerwonego wina i wrócił myślami do ich popołudniowej gry w bilard.

Nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się nad tym, o co poprosiłby Toma, gdyby tylko udało mu się wygrać. Pomyślał, że właśnie tak musiał czuć się Dudley przy tworzeniu corocznej listy gwiazdkowych prezentów. (Jego kuzyn zawsze miał w takich listach po dwadzieścia pozycji – i zresztą zawsze dostawał niemal wszystkie z nich). Tyle że sam nie miał nawet pewności, że uda mu się wygrać choć jedną rozgrywkę z mężczyzną.

Tom dawał mu tego dnia strasznych forów, a jednak dobrze wiedział, że gdy w grę wejdzie nagroda – uwzględniająca jakiegokolwiek rodzaju władzę nad drugą osobą – więcej się to nie powtórzy. Harry popełniał przez to błędy, z których zdawał już sobie sprawę, tylko po to, aby lepiej przyjrzeć się grze Toma. Jeżeli miał z nim wygrać, to za pierwszym razem miał na to największą szansę. Wystarczyło tylko uśpić jego czujność i mieć trochę szczęścia. Ale może Tom zdołał go jednak przejrzeć i nie dawał mu forów, ale również usypiał jego czujność? Nic nie było do końca pewne.

Tom niespodziewanie zamknął powieść i odłożył ją na suchą półkę, tuż obok ich lampek z winem. Jakimś cudem przejrzał niezainteresowanie Harry'ego, choć nawet nie widział wyrazu jego twarzy. Namydlił dłoń mydłem z dozownika i zaczął myć jego plecy powolnymi, dokładnymi ruchami.

– Czemu przestałeś czytać?

– Znudziłem cię. – Tom pocałował go w niewielkiego siniaka na ramieniu. Po wewnętrznej stronie Harry miał jeszcze jednego, trochę większego i ciemniejszego. Ale te nawet razem i tak wyglądały lepiej niż jego posiniaczone po seksie uda. Tom żartował, że musi mieć skórę cienką jak papier. – Czy może upiłem? – dodał tuż przy uchu Harry'ego. Pachniał winem i rozgrzanym piaskiem. – Wcale bym się nie zdziwił. Sam czuję się trochę wstawiony.

– Nie znudziłeś – odpowiedział Harry, posyłając mu rozbawione spojrzenie przez ramię. – Może tylko trochę upiłeś – przyznał szczerze po chwili. Przez cały wieczór pili czerwone wino, przez które teraz szumiało mu w głowie bardziej niż od jego erotycznych fantazji. – Czuję się rozmiękczony.

– Nie stoi ci? – zapytał z uśmiechem Tom.

– Rozmiękczony w środku! – zaśmiał się cicho Harry.

Tom ponownie wsparł się o wannę i przysunął go do siebie za biodra. Harry bezwiednie się o niego oparł i pozwolił, aby jedna z dłoni mężczyzny luźno spoczęła na jego jabłku Adama, a palce drugiej zaczęły dotykać wnętrza jego ud, jego nabrzmiałych jąder i penisa.

– Przyjemnie? – Tom zaczął lekko uciskać jego szyję, powoli poruszając palcami zaciśniętymi wokół jego erekcji.

Harry zamknął oczy i wydał z siebie westchnienie, które samo w sobie było wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Gdy Tom mocniej przycisnął dłoń do jego szyi, nie mógłby wydusić z siebie ani słowa, choćby nawet chciał. Dotknął podduszających go palców i ramienia, całkowicie oddając się podnieceniu i uczuciu bezradności. Nie potrafił myśleć racjonalnie o tym, co robił mu właśnie Tom, że tkwi w tym jakaś dewiacja. Pragnął tylko tego, aby ten podduszał go jeszcze mocniej i dłużej – tak długo, aż wreszcie osiągnie orgazm.

– Harry. – Ostry ton głosu Toma przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Naprawdę odpłynął? Otworzył oczy i westchnął, nie czując już na szyi i penisie tych cudownych, pewnych palców. Jak w transie sam miał się już dotknąć, gdy niespodziewanie Tom złapał go za nadgarstek i wyjął go z wody. – Masz się odzywać, jak do ciebie mówię.

– Dotknij mnie w tamten sposób jeszcze raz. – Miękki szept Harry'ego i tak nie przyniósł żadnego skutku. Tom wciąż ściskał jego nadgarstek nad wodą i nie wykonywał najmniejszego ruchu. Wcześniej nie słyszał nawet, jak mężczyzna do niego mówi. – Tom.

– Następnym razem. Dzisiaj czuję się na to zbyt pijany. – Tom sam brzmiał na trochę rozczarowanego. Puścił wreszcie jego nadgarstek i przesunął kciukiem po jego ustach. – Jesteś czysty? Widzę, że masz ochotę na ostrzejsze rżnięcie.

Harry usiadł i odgarnął z czoła mokre włosy. Czuł się tak otumaniony, jakby jego umysł spowijała gęsta mgiełka przyjemności. Aż zadrżał na wyobrażenie wchodzącego w niego Toma, jego palców zaciskających się na jego włosach i udach. Może tego dnia rzeczywiście nie zależało mu na żadnych czułościach.

– Tak – westchnął. – I umrę, jeżeli zaraz nie zrobisz ze mną porządku – dodał z lekkim rozbawieniem. Posłał Tomowi trochę nieobecny uśmiech i wyszedł z wanny, sięgając po swój ręcznik wiszący na haczyku. Tom ani przez chwilę nie spuszczał z niego spojrzenia. Tamto podduszanie i jemu samemu musiało sprawić straszną przyjemność. Harry delikatnie przesunął stopą dywanik leżący na kafelkach i spojrzał zachęcająco na mężczyznę. – Jak będziesz tak tam dalej siedział, w końcu się przeziębisz.

Tomowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Uśmiechnął się kącikami ust, jakby rozbawiła go ta nieśmiała zachęta Harry'ego, po czym zaczął wychodzić z wanny.

Tej samej nocy Harry leżał na plecach w sypialni pogrążonej w półmroku. Tom od dawna już spał tuż obok niego, z dłonią na jego nagich żebrach. On sam wsłuchiwał się w jego śpiący oddech i delikatny szum osiedla. Nie mógł zasnąć jeszcze na długo po ich seksie i ostatniej rozmowie. Nie przestawał myśleć o wszystkich wydarzeniach, które rozegrały się w jego życiu od momentu znalezienia się w ośrodku Św. Brutusa. Były jak dobre i złe sny. Naprawdę nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, że każda z tych rzeczy wydarzyła się w rzeczywistości, a na dodatek jemu. To było jego życie. Nie należało do nikogo innego, a właśnie do niego i przypominało fikcję literacką bardziej niż niejedna powieść.

Ostatnio czuł się szczęśliwy jak nigdy dotąd i nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, jaką cenę, wcześniej czy później, przyjdzie mu za to zapłacić. Bo wszystko opierało się na tej samej zasadzie: najpierw wydarzały się rzeczy dobre, a później złe, a po złych znowu następowały te dobre i tak w kółko. Każda rzecz we wszechświecie ostatecznie dążyła do harmonii – odwieczna wspólnota yin i yang. Znał to aż za dobrze z pisarskich rad Toma. „Po każdej scenie, w której dzieje się coś ważnego lub złego, przez moment musi pobyć trochę spokojniej". Miał tylko nadzieję, że cokolwiek się stanie, nie będzie wiązało się z opuszczeniem mężczyzny. To byłoby dla niego gorsze niż lata spędzone u wujostwa i dotyk Marcusa razem wzięte.

Myślał o tym tak długo, aż wreszcie usnął na plecach. Śnił płytkie, niespokojne sny o myśliwskim nożu upadającym w ciemność z donośnym brzękiem i o stole do bilardu, przy którym rozgrywał z Tomem najdziwniejszą partię na świecie. Grali samymi czarnymi ósemkami i nie było nawet wiadomo, które z nich należą do kogo. Żadne nie trafiały do łuz – wszystkie po trafieniu kijem bez przerwy odbijały się od ścianek, brzmiąc przy tym jak łamiąca się kość. A jednak i tak strasznie bał się tego, że ktoś wreszcie nimi trafi. Był przekonany, że jeżeli jemu albo Tomowi uda wbić się choć jedną taką bilę, stanie się coś potwornego.

Przebudził się tuż przed siódmą, wyrwany ze snu przez nieustępliwe poczucie bycia obserwowanym. Naciągnął kołdrę na odkryte ramiona i posłał Tomowi półprzytomne spojrzenie. Ten zapinał właśnie mankiety koszuli na środku pokoju i nie spuszczał z niego spojrzenia. Widząc, że został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku, jedynie uśmiechnął się kącikami ust. W geście tym jak zwykle nie było ani grama speszenia lub zawstydzenia.

– Już wstałeś, księżniczko? – zapytał Tom.

Harry wolałby, aby żadna osoba nie przyglądała mu się w ten sposób, kiedy spał w najlepsze – nawet jeżeli on sam mógłby godzinami wpatrywać się w twarz śpiącego Toma.

– Miłego dnia w pracy – wymruczał tylko i odwrócił się na drugi bok.

Czuł się obolały i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wstawać. U wujostwa i w ośrodku wciąż wstawał horrendalnie wcześnie. Jedną z dwóch tysiąca innych rzeczy, których zaznał dopiero przy Tomie, był długi sen bez niepokoju wywołanego perspektywą najbliższego śniadania z wujostwem lub wychowankami ośrodka.

Tom zawsze pozwalał mu spać, ile tylko miał ochotę, choć sam rzadko kiedy sypiał do późna. Wstawał bardzo wcześnie nawet w dni wolne od pracy na uniwersytecie. Wtedy zjadał małe śniadanie, pił jedną lub dwie filiżanki czarnej kawy, wypalał porannego papierosa, po czym zamykał się w gabinecie i zaczynał odręcznie pisać kolejne sceny swojej powieści aż do południa. W niektóre dni, gdy Harry wstawał trochę później i schodził do kuchni, ten robił sobie w niej akurat krótką przerwę od pisania. Siedział przy stole, czytał gazetę i słuchał radia, czasami przygotowywał mu śniadanie. Były to dla Harry'ego zupełnie inne poranki niż te na Privet Drive 4 lub w ośrodku św. Brutusa, niezmiennie spędzone w atmosferze izolacji i poczucia bycia stworzeniem przynależącym do jakiegoś zupełnie odmiennego gatunku.

– Pamiętaj, żeby nie brać samochodu – dodał po chwili. Nie chciałby, aby Tom wpakował się w jakąś kabałę tylko dlatego, że przez cały wieczór pili razem wino. Chociaż nawet nie był pewien, czy wypowiedział na głos tamte słowa – miał wrażenie, że wciąż trochę śni. – Jedź autobusem.

– Wiem. – Tom brzmiał na nieco rozbawionego tym pouczeniem. – Pojadę nim. O nic się nie martw. – Nachylił się nad Harrym i złożył dwa pocałunki na jego włosach. Zaraz po tym delikatnie zsunął kołdrę z jego ramion i zaczął obsypywać kolejnymi jego nagie plecy.

Gdy Harry poczuł na udzie jego palce, powoli sunące coraz wyżej skóry i tuż pod nogawką jego ciemnozielonych bokserek, ponownie zakrył się kołdrą i nieco odsunął. Ostatnio tak często ze sobą sypiali, że nie widział żadnych powodów, aby traktować ich seks w kategoriach jakiejkolwiek umowy i uprawiać go wbrew sobie. Zresztą nigdy nie był do końca pewien, czy Tom czasem tylko się z nim nie droczył i go nie sprawdzał. Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, co może chodzić po głowie takiemu mężczyźnie.

– Będziesz mi dzisiaj ciągle chodził po głowie. – Tom brzmiał na lekko rozczarowanego i znudzonego, ale jeszcze raz pocałował jego włosy, po czym się wyprostował. – Przy tobie czuję się, jakbym znowu miał siedemnaście lat. Staje mi od samego patrzenia, jak śpisz w moim łóżku.

– To bardzo miłe – odrzekł Harry.

– Prawda? – Tom brzmiał, jakby mówił swoje „rzeczywiście". – Jeszcze trochę, a może uniknę dzięki temu łysienia albo raka prostaty. Albo obudzę się pewnego dnia już jako prawdziwy siedemnastolatek.

Po śniadaniu w opustoszałym domu Harry pisał swoje opowiadanie o czarodzieju przez cztery godziny. Miał ochotę je podrzeć i zacząć pisać coś zupełnie innego, ale każdy kolejny pomysł na nową historię wydawał mu się jeszcze gorszy od poprzedniego. Wszystkie były na swój sposób kalkami i parafrazami powieści, które zdążył już przeczytać. Nie chodziło już o zaledwie wyraźną inspirację którymś z jego ulubionych pisarzy lub kilkoma naraz.

Podczas kolacji nawet zapytał Toma o to, czy powinien zarzucić pisanie na jakiś czas i zaczekać na odpowiedni pomysł – taki, co do którego nie będzie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości. Mężczyzna upił łyk zielonej herbaty i w pierwszym odruchu popatrzył na niego tak, jakby stał się właśnie obiektem wielkiego nietaktu z jego strony.

– Jeżeli sądzisz, że możesz żyć bez pisania, to lepiej nie pisz niczego – powiedział wreszcie. Harry przełknął łyżkę płatków z mlekiem, próbując połączyć tę odpowiedź z jego pytaniem. Niczego nie ułatwiało to, że została wypowiedziana niemal apodyktycznym tonem, który onieśmieliłby każdą inną osobę na jego miejscu. – Po prostu na nic nie czekaj – zaczął po chwili Tom, tym raz razem łagodniej, najwidoczniej zdając sobie sprawę, że jego pierwsza odpowiedź była trochę zbyt enigmatyczna i szorstka – dobre pomysły będą przychodzić do ciebie same. Ale żeby tak się stało, musisz pisać codziennie. To może być cokolwiek. Nie ma żadnej drogi na skróty.

– Okay – odpowiedział Harry.

– Chcesz, żebym sprawdził coś, co już napisałeś?

Harry miał wrażenie, że jeszcze moment, a zaczerwieni się ze wstydu. Sama perspektywa Toma czytającego jego opowiadanie (a tym bardziej „Niewłaściwą osobę") działała na niego nie lepiej niż perspektywa seksu na czworakach pół roku wcześniej.

– Może kiedyś.

– Wstydzisz się mnie?

– W ogóle.

– Wstydzisz się.

– Nie wstydzę.

– Wczoraj nie byłeś taki wstydliwy – zauważył Tom z uśmiechem.

– Na razie niczego ci nie pokażę – uciął Harry. Wsunął do ust kolejną łyżkę płatków, unikając spojrzenia już wyraźnie rozbawionego Toma. – Powiedziałeś, że jeżeli sądzę, że mogę żyć bez pisania, to lepiej, żebym niczego nie pisał. A co z tobą? Mógłbyś żyć bez pisania? – zmienił temat.

Jak na kogoś, kto spędzał połowę życia nad maszyną do pisania lub kartką papieru, na pierwszy rzut oka Tom wydawał się mieć osobliwie obojętny stosunek do pisania. Nigdy nawet sam nie zaczynał o nim mówić, a tym bardziej skarżyć się na coś, chociażby trudniejsze sceny, na które Harry uskarżałby się bez końca. Nie snuł na głos rozważań o swoich pomysłach, co w wypadku pisarza było wręcz nieprawdopodobne – każdy z nich żyje w końcu pomysłami, a ciężko żyć czymś po cichu. Sprawę researchu traktował zaś tak zadaniowo jak każdy ze swoich innych obowiązków. Mówił tylko, że nie będzie go w domu przez jakiś czas, bo jedzie do „tej największej biblioteki miejskiej w Londynie" lub „z kimś porozmawiać", aby uzyskać trochę brakujących mu do powieści informacji. Równie dobrze mógłby powiedzieć Harry'emu, że jedzie zrobić zakupy – może nawet z własnej inicjatywy powiedziałby na ich temat coś więcej.

Harry za każdym razem niemal umierał z ciekawości, ale rzadko kiedy drążył głębiej, żeby dowiedzieć się od mężczyzny czegoś więcej o jego nowej, sprawiającej coraz bardziej tajemnicze wrażenie powieści. Szanował kruchy, często ekscentryczny kokon prywatności Toma i nie starał się za wszelką cenę dostać do jego jądra. Coraz częściej jednak ta zaczynała znienacka go niepokoić. Jakby w środku tego kokonu mógł znajdować się jakiś naprawdę przerażający i jadowity, dotąd nikomu nieznany jeszcze owad.

Uprawiali ze sobą tyle seksu i codziennie sypiali w jednym łóżku. Czasem rozmawiali w nim po kilka godzin w półmroku lub świetle nocnej lampki i w akompaniamencie cichej muzyki puszczonej z gramofonu. Po tych rozmowach zasypiał z uczuciem spełnienia i jeszcze większej fascynacji Tomem, ale po śniadaniu znowu zdawał sobie sprawę, że i tym razem niewiele dowiedział się o mężczyźnie. Toma interesowała cała jego przeszłość, najmniej istotne opinie i gusta. Ale gdy słuchało się o jego własnej przeszłości, najmniej istotnych opiniach lub gustach, miało się trochę wrażenie, że mówi o kimś zupełnie innym, na dodatek o kimś, kogo sam wcale nie zna tak dobrze.

Najchętniej w ogóle by o sobie nie mówił. Można było pomyśleć, że jego życie rozpoczęło się w momencie prawie potrącenia Harry'ego na tamtej ulicy, w zimny marcowy wieczór. Jakaś potężna siła dodała do tego życia nieco szczegółów, ale to i tak w dalszym ciągu jest jakby puste i bardzo świeże. Harry wiedział, że w takim przypadku jego uczucia do Toma mają w sobie coś iluzorycznego i naiwnego, bo nie da się kochać kogoś, kogo się do końca nie zna, ale i tak nie potrafił ich zmienić. Te uczucia zaczynały się tam, gdzie kończył się jego zdrowy rozsądek.

– Czy mógłbym żyć bez pisania – powiedział sam do siebie Tom. Brzmiał trochę jak aktor, któremu przyszło powtarzać bez końca jakieś wyjątkowo nużące go zdanie. Nie patrzył na Harry'ego, a w bliżej nieokreślony punkt nad jego ramieniem. – Kiedyś na pewno przestanę pisać. Może przy kolejnej powieści. Skończą mi się pomysły i nie będzie na to żadnej rady.

Harry miał ochotę westchnąć. Czasem, a szczególnie w momentach takich jak ten, nawet nie próbował dogłębnie zrozumieć Toma – i tak wiedział, że nigdy mu się to nie uda.

– Jak możesz być tego taki pewien? Dlaczego nagle miałyby ci się skończyć wszystkie pomysły?

– Póki co to tylko założenie.

– Tylko założenie. Okay. – Harry dosypał sobie płatków śniadaniowych i upił ze szklanki dwa łyki soku pomarańczowego. Tom przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym podszedł do okna, otworzył je, odpalił papierosa z paczki i oparł się o parapet. Kuchnię zaraz wypełnił zapach wieczornego powietrza i dymu. Miało się wrażenie, że świerszcze organizują w trawie koncert orkiestry smyczkowej. – Mógłbyś zostawić mi jutro klucze od domu? – odezwał się w pewnej chwili Harry. Przypomniał sobie, że miał poprosić o coś Toma. – Gdy przejeżdżaliśmy ostatnio autem niedaleko osiedla, widziałem park z jeziorem. Chciałbym się do niego przejść po śniadaniu.

– Lepiej, żebyś nigdzie się nie szwendał – odpowiedział Tom. Zrobił to dopiero po krótkiej przerwie, ale i tak coś w jego pozornie lekkim tonie głosu wyraźnie mówiło o tym, co sądzi o prośbie Harry'ego.

Harry utkwił spojrzenie w jego plecach. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, jakie szwendanie Tom miał na myśli – to brzmiało jak tania wymówka. Nie wiedział też, co nieliczni sąsiedzi mężczyzny sądzą o piętnastolatku, który pojawił się pod dachem domu Toma w dość tajemniczych okolicznościach. Coś najprawdopodobniej musieli sądzić, skoro Tom brał go na zakupy i wychodził z nim do ogrodu w środku dnia. Ciężko było nie zauważyć czegoś podobnego. Przez to wszystko tym bardziej nie mógł zrozumieć jego odpowiedzi. Przecież nie stanowił większej tajemnicy i nigdzie by się nie szwendał – przeszedłby się tylko po tamtym parku z klombami i kilkoma uliczkami.

– Nie będę się nigdzie szwendał. Przejdę się i od razu wrócę do domu.

– Możemy przejść się do parku razem po jutrzejszej kolacji.

– Wcześniej chcę się do niego przejść w dzień. Przecież i tak ktoś już musiał zauważyć, że z tobą mieszkam. Nie musimy się tym przejmować. Nikomu nawet nie przemknęłoby przez myśl, że mnie pieprzysz. Co najwyżej mogę być jakimś twoim dalekim krewnym.

Tom zgasił papierosa w popielniczce stojącej na parapecie i zamknął okno. Zaraz po tym spojrzał na Harry'ego spojrzeniem takim jak ton jego głosu – tylko na pozór lekkim i obojętnym. Harry podświadomie wyczuł, że Tom jest już nieznacznie wytrącony z równowagi. Nie rozumiał, skąd wzięła się u mężczyzny tak nagła zmiana nastroju.

– Dlaczego tak nagle zebrało ci się na ten park?

– Nigdy tak długo nie siedziałem w zamknięciu.

– Nie siedzisz w żadnym zamknięciu. Możesz wyjść na ogród.

– Równie dobrze mogę ciągle siedzieć w domu! – wybuchnął wreszcie Harry. Poczuł uderzenie gorąca na twarzy i gdzieś we wnętrznościach. Tom jawnie z niego kpił i nawet się z tym nie krył.

– Powinieneś w nim siedzieć i nigdzie się nie szwendać. – Spojrzenie Toma pociemniało. Mężczyzna najpewniej nie przywykł do tego, aby ktokolwiek podnosił na niego głos – a tym bardziej butni piętnastolatkowie bez dachu nad głową.

– Dlaczego? Nie możesz mnie tu więzić!

Gdy Tom do niego podszedł, z trudem powstrzymał się przed tym, aby nie odsunąć się od niego na krześle. Był prawie pewien, że spokój mężczyzny stanowi nic więcej jak tylko kruchą maskę i ten za chwilę może go nawet uderzyć w twarz – zrobi to tak niespodziewanie i mocno jak wuj Vernon lub ciotka Petunia.

Ale nic podobnego się nie stało. Tom dotknął jego czarnych włosów w miejscu, pod którym kryła się ciemna blizna z wypadku samochodowego, po tym stanął za oparciem jego krzesła, luźno objął go od tyłu i powiedział:

– Mam pomysł. – Harry poczuł, jak uchodzi z niego całe napięcie. Tom sprawiał wrażenie dziwnie uspokojonego. Najwidoczniej zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak niedorzeczna jest odmowa wyjścia do parku pod jego nieobecność. – Może wyrzucę cię z domu i znajdziesz się na ulicy – zaczął chrapliwie tuż przy jego uchu Tom. Harry zamarł w jego objęciach, w pierwszym odruchu sądząc, że właśnie doznaje niezwykle realistycznych omam słuchowych. Nie tego się spodziewał. Krew zaczęła odpływać mu z twarzy. – Zostaniesz małą ulicznicą. Masz już do tego całe odpowiednie doświadczenie. Nie będziesz miał sobie równych. Tego jestem pewien. Wtedy będziesz żył na własnym utrzymaniu. Będziesz mógł robić wszystko, na co tylko najdzie cię ochota. Nikt nie będzie zabraniał ci szwendania się po parku. Chociaż nie jestem pewien, czy park jest tego wart. Tym bardziej, że nie raz trafiłbyś na kogoś znacznie mniej przyzwoitego niż ja.

Tom po tych słowach wreszcie się od niego odsunął, choć wciąż trzymał jedną z dłoni na oparciu krzesła. Spojrzał na jego pobladłą twarz, po czym ujął w palce jego żuchwę. Przesunął kciukiem po jego policzku i powiedział lekko:

– Nie trzęś się tak. Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, żebyś lepiej nie próbował mnie ustawiać.


	16. Rozdział 16

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 16**

Harry nigdy wcześniej nie czuł tak zimnego gniewu. Krew musiała odpłynąć mu z twarzy, a jego kręgosłup przeszył dreszcz. Obydwie z tych rzeczy nie miały jednak nic wspólnego ze strachem. Odtrącił dłoń Toma od swojej twarzy tak szybko, jakby ta była jadowitym owadem. Nie wiedział, czy może choć raz w całym swoim życiu czuł równie silną mieszankę gniewu i zawodu.

– Jakie to „całe odpowiednie doświadczenie" mam? – wycedził przez zęby. Wstał z krzesła i spojrzał na Toma, wciąż tkwiącego po przeciwnej stronie. Mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął, choć jego twarz zaczęła wyglądać jak czymś powleczona. Widniejący na niej spokój nie był ani trochę naturalny. – Zresztą nie odpowiadaj. Możesz doliczać do niego nawet pieprzony ośrodek. Naprawdę wszystko mi jedno. Możesz też wyrzucić mnie z domu. Choćby tu i teraz. Przynajmniej nie będę musiał znosić twoich nastrojów i gierek.

Zaraz po tych słowach chciał opuścić kuchnię i zamknąć się z książką w pokoju gościnnym. Nie miał zamiaru czekać na jakąkolwiek reakcję ze strony Toma. Domyślał się, że ten i tak go nie przeprosi i nie wyjaśni tamtych słów dotyczących jego domniemanego seksualnego doświadczenia. Tom nigdy nie miał w zwyczaju go przepraszać, co zresztą musiało tyczyć się większości, jeżeli nie wszystkich znanych mu osób. Chęć pozyskania od kogoś takiego przeprosin bardziej przypominała walkę na pięści z duchem. Można było wymierzać i wymierzać ciosy, ale te i tak trafiałyby co najwyżej powietrze.

Zanim jednak udało mu się opuścić kuchnię, Tom zrobił krok w jego kierunku i niespodziewanie złapał go za nadgarstek. Bez kłopotu udało mu się objąć palcami cały. Trzymał go tak mocno, jakby lada moment chciał go rozkruszyć. Harry wiedział, że Tom jest silnym mężczyzną, ale nigdy dotąd nie sądził, że pewnego dnia użyje wobec niego siły do czegoś innego, niż do wspólnych zabaw w łóżku. Ten od zawsze wydawał mu się ponad całą przemoc fizyczną i psychiczną, którą bez przerwy posługiwało się jego wujostwo, aby zmusić go do posłuszeństwa i szacunku.

– Nie przeginaj – powiedział Tom. – Nie mam żadnych powodów, żeby robić ci krzywdę lub wyrzucać cię z domu. Ale jeżeli będziesz zachowywał się w ten sposób, stracisz wszystkie przywileje.

– Jakie przywileje? Masz na myśli posiłki? – Harry zmrużył oczy. Gdy jego ciotka wspominała coś o przywilejach, zawsze miała na myśli kolację, której właśnie miała go pozbawić w ramach kary za brak posłuszeństwa.

– Nie muszę odbierać ci posiłków. Zwykle głodzisz się bez niczyjej pomocy – odpowiedział ze znudzeniem Tom. – Zaczniemy od czegoś znacznie bardziej prozaicznego i bolesnego. Tylko wyprowadź mnie jeszcze raz z równowagi.

– W takim razie może sam odejdę! Nie będziesz mnie szantażował! – warknął Harry. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty gdziekolwiek odchodzić, a tym bardziej nagle znaleźć się na ulicy, jednak Tom wyprowadził go z równowagi jak nigdy dotąd i powiedziałby mu wszystko, aby choć trochę odwdzięczyć się tym samym.

Tom puścił jego nadgarstek i posłał mu drwiący uśmiech.

– I gdzie byś odszedł? Rozmawialiśmy o tym wiele razy. Nie masz dokąd odejść. Gdyby teraz złapała cię policja, trafiłbyś z powrotem do ośrodka lub do wujostwa. Naprawdę tego właśnie chcesz? – Harry'emu zrzedła mina. Nie wiedział, co byłoby gorsze: konfrontacja z wychowankami ośrodka czy może z wujostwem, szczególnie ciotką Petunią. Tom nie miał żadnych trudności z odszyfrowaniem jego myśli. Przestał się drwiąco uśmiechać, po czym przybrał nieco łagodniejszy ton głosu. – Przestań na siłę szukać problemów i nie kombinuj. Dowiem się, jeżeli zaczniesz wychodzić przez ogród i szwendać się po osiedlu. Naprawdę robię to wszystko dla twojego dobra.

Harry pożałował swojej groźby, czując jak narasta w nim upokorzenie. Tom zawsze dobrze wiedział, gdzie i jakimi słowami uderzyć, zawsze był kilka kroków przed nim. Gdy tylko Harry próbował wygrać w ich słownej potyczce i choć raz być górą, zagrać tak nieczysto, jak niejednokrotnie grywał mężczyzna, ten niespodziewanie stawał się kimś innym, dla kogo nie istniało nic cenniejszego niż wygrana. Nie tylko pokonywał Harry'ego w tych słownych potyczkach, ale zgniatał go w nich niczym owada, udowadniając mu, jak w rzeczywistości niewiele znaczy i o wszystkim wie.

Być może kiedy indziej odciąłby się Tomowi, ale tym razem poczuł się tak zmęczony i pokonany, że jedynie posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Zaczynał wątpić w to, czy Tom rzeczywiście robi wszystko wyłącznie dla jego dobra.

– Tak myślałem – powiedział Tom takim tonem, jakby właśnie taką reakcję spodziewał się uzyskać u Harry'ego. Słychać w nim było niezachwianą pewność siebie i znudzenie. – Posłuchaj, wcale nie bawią mnie takie gierki. Po prostu przestań na siłę szukać problemów. A teraz posprzątaj po swojej kolacji.

Po tych słowach Tom usiadł przy kuchennym stole i ponownie zatopił się w lekturze gazety. Nie powiedział już niczego więcej. Można było pomyśleć, że Harry zupełnie przestał dla niego istnieć.

Harry bez słowa zaczął sprzątać po kolacji. Wcześniej był tak zły, że zupełnie zapomniał o umyciu naczyń i schowaniu płatków z powrotem do szafki. Zawsze traktował sprzątanie po sobie jako instrumentalny obowiązek. W kuchni panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosami puszczanej z kranu wody, mytych naczyń i świerszczy za oknem. Chociaż nawet te były tym razem jakby znacznie cichsze.

Przez następny tydzień trwali w stanie cichej wojny. W tym czasie Harry niezmiennie gotował obiad dla dwóch osób, sprzątał i starannie prasował wyprane koszule Toma. Wszystko robił jednak tylko po to, aby nie czuć się bardziej dłużnym za dach nad głową, niż powinien. Każdej nocy sypiał w pokoju gościnnym, a większość dnia spędzał w cieniu tarasu, czytając kolejną książkę lub pisząc swoje opowiadanie, albo grając samotnie w bilard. Jak robot raz po raz wbijał do łuz wszystkie bile, po czym ponownie układał je na stole i powtarzał cały proces od początku. Nie zamieniał z Tomem ani jednego słowa. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, jaka niespotykana cisza panowała w domu pisarza, zanim się w nim pojawił.

Tom z kolei ani trochę nie wydawał się przejmować tym, że przekroczył granicę, której nigdy nie powinien przekraczać. A przynajmniej nic w jego zachowaniu nie wskazywało na to, że czuje jakiekolwiek wyrzuty sumienia. Zachowywał się tak, jakby kłótnia w kuchni była wyłącznie zasługą Harry'ego, ten ponosił za nią całą winę. Nie odzywał się do niego słowem i ani razu nie spróbował go nawet dotknąć. Kiedy nie pracował na uniwersytecie, zamykał się w pokoju lub w gabinecie i godzinami pisał swoją powieść. Czytał w salonie powieści innych pisarzy, a czasem spotykał się z kimś o późnych porach lub długo rozmawiał przez telefon.

Harry nie przypuszczał, że ich krótka kłótnia rozrośnie się do takich rozmiarów, choć też nie miał zamiaru tak łatwo puścić słów Toma mimo uszu. Nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca. Długo zasypiał z zapaloną lampką nocną, a gdy już udało mu się zasnąć, śnił wyłącznie płytkie, niepokojące sny. Czuł się podczas nich tak, jakby ktoś co chwilę wyciągał go z dna głębokiego oceanu za nogę. Ilekroć dostawał erekcji, starał się myśleć o każdej innej rzeczy, byleby nie o Tomie. Choć i ją dostawał tylko dlatego, że przez niewielki impuls, choćby jedno nic nieznaczące zdanie w gazecie, zaczynał niespodziewanie myśleć o jego śpiącej twarzy, gładkich plecach lub twardym członku. Skończyło się nawet na tym, że nieświadomie zaczął wąchać koszulę Toma i prawie się do niej masturbować. Zanim się obejrzał, już wciskał w nią nos i rozpinał spodnie.

Ich kłótnia stała się wreszcie niemal nie do zniesienia. Milczenie Toma było dla niego gorsze niż jego obcesowe słowa. Choć coś sączyło mu do ucha zapewnienia o tym, że to mężczyzna przekroczył granicę, której nigdy nie powinien przekraczać, ani razu w swoim życiu nie był tak pamiętliwy. Nie zdarzyło mu się nie odzywać się do kogoś tak długo, chowając urazę i oczekując przeprosin. Najpewniej sam pierwszy odezwałby się do mężczyzny, chciałby jakoś rozwiązać wreszcie tę sytuację i wrócić do starego porządku, w którym nie sypiali i nie jedli posiłków osobno. W każdym razie prawdopodobnie zrobiłby to w innej sytuacji. Z całą pewnością nie po tym, jak jedna przypadkowa pocztówka sprawiła, że zaczął nawet myśleć o tym, że nienawidzi Toma.

Tego dnia Tom wykładał matematykę na uniwersytecie. Kiedy rano Harry jadł kanapkę przy kuchennym stole, spojrzał na puste miejsce naprzeciw i pomyślał, że już dłużej tego nie wytrzyma. Zadecydował, że poczeka ze zjedzeniem obiadu aż do powrotu Toma i zjedzą go razem. Niezależnie od nastroju mężczyzny, spróbuje wyjaśnić ich kłótnię i dowiedzieć się, co ten naprawdę miał na myśli. Jeżeli wyjaśnienia okażą się wystarczające, wieczorem wszystko będzie już jak dawniej i może nawet się ze sobą prześpią.

Po śniadaniu wziął prysznic, zrobił pranie i poszedł do skrzynki na listy, żeby zabrać z niej pocztę i gazetę. Musiał ubrać tenisówki, wyjść przez drzwi od tarasu i przejść się kawałek po ogrodzie. Później wystarczyło sięgnąć do skrzynki nad ogrodzeniem – zawsze udawało mu się to zrobić dzięki szczupłej dłoni. Przez moment kusiło go, aby iść na krótki spacer do parku, o którym wspominał Tomowi. Pomimo chłodnego wietrzyku, nie było mu ani trochę chłodno w szortach i koszulce polo z krótkim rękawem. Na niebie nie było ani jednej chmury. Przypominało morze niebieskiej plakatowej farby. Na czubku zielonego cisu śpiewał jakiś ptak, a z dachu pomieszczenia gospodarczego wtórował mu drugi.

Wątpił, aby Tom rzeczywiście mógł się dowiedzieć o takim spacerze. Najwidoczniej zwyczajnie go okłamał, kiedy powiedział mu, że na pewno się o nim dowie. Harry musiałby tylko przejść jakoś ogrodzenie, które przy skrzynce sięgało mu nieco ponad pas. A jednak im bliżej skrzynki na listy się znajdował, tym mniejszą miał ochotę na spacer. Pomyślał, że nie powinien wymykać się z domu pod nieobecność Toma i nie miało to żadnego związku z odmową mężczyzny. Możliwość wyjścia z domu powinna być jego elementarnym prawem. Gdy znowu zacznie rozmawiać z Tomem, a otoczka ich zeszłotygodniowej kłótni opadnie na dobre, drugi raz poruszy ten temat i będzie drążył w nim tak długo, aż wreszcie uzyska zgodę.

Wyjął wciśniętą do skrzynki gazetę i sprawdził, czy w środku nie znajduje się jeszcze jakaś poczta. Okazało się, że na samym dnie leżała mała ulotka reklamująca nowy salon fryzjerski i pocztówka bez koperty. Ta przedstawiała niepodpisaną miejscowość leżącą u brzegu błękitnego morza. Była to bardzo ładna pocztówka. W tle krajobrazu rysowały się wysokie wzniesienia. Gdy zerkało się na ciasno stojące obok siebie, przypominające z takiej odległości pudełka od zapałek domki, bezwiednie wyobrażało się sobie zapach wina i żar popołudniowego piasku. Harry odwrócił pocztówkę na drugą stronę. Doszedł do wniosku, że nadawcy musiało być wszystko jedno, czy ktoś oprócz Toma przeczyta adresowaną do niego wiadomość, skoro wysłał ją bez koperty.

 _Włosi mają tu wino prawie tak samo dobre jak pogodę. Może nawet lepsze, skoro postanowiłam wysłać do Ciebie pocztówkę z wakacji. Pozdrów swoją narzeczoną i zabierz ją kiedyś na wybrzeże Amalfi. Na pewno jej się spodoba. Minerwa_

Harry aż zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do domu i trzykrotnie przeczytał wiadomość. Minerwa McGonagall musiała być w przeszłości jedną z kobiet Toma i to najwyraźniej nieźle zranioną. Miała eleganckie, pochyłe pismo przypominające kaligrafię. Musiała natrudzić się przy pisaniu tej krótkiej pocztówki, jakkolwiek obojętnego nie sprawiałaby pierwszego wrażenia. Choć może istniało też prawdopodobieństwo, że każdą inną rzecz pisała tak samo starannie, pismem przypominającym kaligrafię. Pewnie gdzieś na świecie istnieli tacy staranni ludzie.

Uwagę Harry'ego przyciągnęło jednak zupełnie coś innego, niż zatrważająca niewierność Toma i wyobrażenia osoby kryjącej się za nadawczynią pocztówki. Bella nie tylko była kobietą Toma, ale i jego narzeczoną. Istniała niewielka szansa na to, że Minerwa posiada nieprawdziwą informację co do ich narzeczeństwa. Gdy wreszcie dotarło to do Harry'ego, poczuł fale mdłości i gniewu. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że Tom nie powiedział mu o czymś tak istotnym.

Ze zdenerwowania zaczęły trząść mu się dłonie, a gdy ponownie ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę domu, zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś jeszcze. Jego dni spędzone w domu Toma były policzone. Ten okłamywał go za każdym razem, gdy obiecywał mu, że się nim zaopiekuje i nie pozwoli na to, aby wrócił do ośrodka. Nie było mowy o tym, żeby okłamywał go nieświadomie. Tom dobrze wiedział o tym, że nie będzie mógł spełnić tych obietnic ze względu na Bellę, z którą niedługo miał wziąć ślub, a jednak i tak w dalszym ciągu je składał i go omamiał. Najpewniej robił to więc tylko po to, aby lepiej go uwodzić. W grę od początku do końca wchodził jedynie seks.

Kiedy Harry wrócił do domu, długo wpatrywał się w wiadomość zapisaną na odwrocie pocztówki. Wypił szklankę wody z kostkami lodu i cytryną. Rozbolał go tył głowy, a w żołądku miał twardy supeł. Strumyczek zimnej wody przepływający przez jego przełyk nie przynosił żadnego ukojenia. Wreszcie wsunął kartkę do przypadkowo wybranej książki z salonu. Był to impuls. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił i nie zostawił jej w kuchni razem ze świeżą gazetą. Być może nie chciał, żeby Tom połączył wszystkie kawałki układanki i czuł jakąkolwiek satysfakcję dzięki temu, że informacja o narzeczeństwie tak go zabolała.

Rozwiesił pranie. Zaczął czytać książkę w salonie, ale ani na chwilę nie mógł przestać myśleć o Tomie. Czuł się tak, jakby już rozpadł się na tysiąc małych kawałeczków, choć jeszcze nawet nie znalazł się na ulicy. Wreszcie postanowił ugotować na obiad spaghetti i przynajmniej na chwilę zająć czymś myśli. Włączył radio i wybrał stację nadającą wiadomości. Czekając, aż woda w garnku się zagotuje, przygotował sos pomidorowy. Odpłynął nawet podczas gotowania. Nie pamiętał momentu, w którym zaczął podgrzewać oliwę z oliwek, posiekał cebulę i pokroił pomidory. Miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że ktoś zakradł się do kuchni i zrobił to wszystko za niego. Gdy makaron się gotował, zmył spiętrzone w zlewie naczynia i wyłączył radio w trakcie nadawania reklam. Nie mógł znieść ani jednej reklamy więcej. Skończył gotować spaghetti, ale kiedy nałożył sobie trochę na talerz, wciąż nie czuł żadnego apetytu. Aromatyczny zapach pomidorów i ziół tylko powodował, że fale mdłości były jeszcze silniejsze. Zjadł mniej niż pół talerza i resztę wyrzucił. Zrobił porządek z pozostałym makaronem i sosem tak, aby Tom mógł odgrzać je sobie po pracy, gdyby miał na to ochotę.

Później zamknął się w pokoju gościnnym i zaciągnął zasłony. Poczuł bezdenną, głęboką jak ocean senność. Ciemność, która zapanowała w pomieszczeniu, nie była tym razem ani trochę niepokojąca. Na dworze wciąż toczył się słoneczny dzień. Czuło się go w powietrzu i w odgłosach osiedla, wlewających się do pokoju przez uchylone okno. Wsłuchiwał się w nie przez chwilę, po czym usnął na boku, czując, jak zasysa go pustka.

Po trzech godzinach Tom usiadł na jego łóżku i dotknął jego ramienia, delikatnie wyrywając go ze snu. W pierwszej chwili Harry nie wiedział, że ma do czynienia z mężczyzną, a jednak wcale a wcale się nie bał. Było mu dziwnie wszystko jedno. Być może nawet, gdyby zamiast Toma jego ramienia dotykałaby właśnie zjawa, spoglądałby na nią przez krótką chwilę i zaraz znowu położyłby się spać.

– Źle się czujesz? – zapytał go Tom. Najwidoczniej wszedł do pokoju, gdy nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć Harry'ego i ten nie odpowiadał na jego wołanie. Zasłonięte zasłony musiały nieco go zaniepokoić. Jeżeli Harry drzemał popołudniu, to zwykle w takim miejscu, żeby padało na niego przynajmniej trochę promieni słonecznych. Było w nim coś z kota. Taka ciemność była zupełnie do niego niepodobna.

– Boli mnie głowa – odpowiedział Harry. Leżał na boku z zamkniętymi oczami. Czuł się bardziej zamroczony niż przed uśnięciem. Miał ochotę strącić dłoń Toma, ale zrobienie tego wydawało się pochłaniać więcej energii, niż mógłby sobie na to pozwolić.

Tom dotknął dłonią jego czoła. Harry pomyślał, że nienawidzi go jeszcze mocniej za tę pozorną troskę. Zaraz po tym pomyślał, że siebie też nienawidzi – za całą swoją naiwność i łatwowierność.

– Nie masz gorączki – powiedział Tom. Zaczął głaskać go po łopatce. Najwidoczniej uznał, że wyjaśnienie tej sytuacji jest istotniejsze niż ciągnięcie zeszłotygodniowej kłótni z kuchni. Przez moment wydawał się zamyślony. – Zjadłeś spaghetti, czy wyrzuciłeś cały talerz? Mam nadzieję, że zjadłeś chociaż trochę. – Gdy Harry nie odpowiadał wystarczająco długo, ten przestał go głaskać. – Przyniosę ci coś na ten ból głowy i szklankę wody z lodem. Może poczujesz się lepiej.

Tom próbował dotrzeć do niego jeszcze wieczorem i następnego dnia. W najlepszym przypadku otrzymywał zdawkowe odpowiedzi. Zwykle Harry nie odpowiadał mu jednak ani słowem i nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Można było pomyśleć, że w rzeczywistości w ogóle nie usłyszał jakiegoś pytania. Przy kuchennym stole sprawiał wrażenie bardziej wypchanego niż żywego, jakby rzucono na niego ożywiające zaklęcie, ale to nie do końca się powiodło. Być może Tom pomyślał w pierwszym odruchu, że Harry chce zwrócić na siebie uwagę i właśnie tylko gra.

Harry jednak w ogóle nie grał. Wystarczyło, że Tom spędził z nim kwadrans w kuchni i widział to już jak na dłoni. Harry naprawdę zaczął patrzeć na niego z nienawiścią – o ile w ogóle na niego spojrzał. Było mu wszystko jedno, czy straci dzięki temu całe względy mężczyzny i ten wyrzuci go z domu. Było mu już wszystko jedno ze wszystkim. Gdyby Tom powiedział mu niespodziewanie: „Musisz opuścić ten dom". Odpowiedziałby mu: „Tak?". Zaraz po tym zabrałby opowiadania i pieniądze, które przyniósł tu ze sobą jeszcze z ośrodka, i wyszedłby bez słowa pożegnania, niezależnie od pory dnia i pogody.

Po dwóch tygodniach od ich kłótni, Tom nie wrócił do domu po środowym dniu spędzonym na uniwersytecie. Wczesnym popołudniem Harry zrobił pranie, umył na mokro podłogę w salonie i przedpokoju, po czym przygotował warzywną zapiekankę. Następnie zjadł obiad i wyszedł z książką na taras. Czytał ją z przerwami aż do wieczora. Co jakiś czas wracał do domu, napełniał kolejną szklankę herbatą z kostkami lodu i zerkał na elektroniczny zegar wbudowany w piekarnik. Pomimo mijających godzin Tom wciąż nie wracał. Najpierw niebieskie niebo zmatowiało, później zabarwiło się na różowo i raptownie zaczęło ciemnieć. Zrobiło się chłodniej, a cykady ogrodowych świerszczy ukrytych w zielonej trawie stały się głośniejsze. Harry od dawna nie próbował już czytać na tarasie. Zamknął tarasowe drzwi i przeniósł się na sofę w salonie.

Choć podczas ich kłótni Tom nie zawsze jadał przygotowane przez niego obiady, i tak poczuł gniew przez to, że tego dnia przygotował tak dużo warzywnej zapiekanki. Sam wiedział, jakie to absurdalne, w gruncie rzeczy wcale nie chodziło mu o tę zapiekankę. Tom mógł ją przecież odgrzać, kiedy tylko miałby na to ochotę. Jedzenie stanowiło jedynie wymówkę dla zazdrości i zaniepokojenia wywołanymi nieobecnością Toma w domu pomimo późnej godziny. Harry leżał na kanapie i bezmyślnie wpatrywał się w tę samą stronę książki. Nie mógł opędzić się od myśli, gdzie podziewa się Tom. Gdyby coś mu wypadło i musiał zostać dłużej w pracy, tak czy owak zdążyłby wrócić na kolację. Nigdy też nie spotykał się z kimś od razu po pracy na spotkania towarzyskie trwające kilka godzin.

Harry wreszcie odłożył książkę na stół. Poczuł złość sam na siebie, że tak się zamartwia, a Tom pewnie po drodze do domu spotkał kogoś znajomego i postanowił spędzić z nim resztę dnia. Może nawet wszystko zaplanował wcześniej. W każdym razie przebywa gdzieś w Londynie cały i bezpieczny, nie istnieją naprawdę żadne powody, żeby tak się o niego zamartwiać. Harry wziął prysznic i zszedł do kuchni, aby napić się herbaty. Usiadł przy kuchennym stole na miejscu Toma i wpatrywał się w pogrążony w półmroku przedpokój. Miał wrażenie, że lada moment zmaterializuje się w nim zjawa. To, że tak się obawiał zostać w tym domu zupełnie sam na noc, tylko sprawiało, że czuł na siebie jeszcze większą złość.

Tom rzeczywiście nie wrócił na noc. Harry obudził się po piątej. Na łóżku obok niego leżała książka, a lampka na nocnej szafce wciąż była zapalona. Pomyślał, że najwidoczniej zasnął podczas czytania. Przez niezaciągnięte zasłonami okno do pomieszczenia wlewało się jasne światło poranka. Przez moment nasłuchiwał ciszy panującej w domu. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że Tom właśnie bierze prysznic lub je w kuchni śniadanie. Była to cisza sugerująca, że poza nim w domu nie ma już żadnej innej osoby, przeczucie graniczące z pewnością.

Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do drzwi sypialni Toma. Wsłuchiwał się jeszcze chwilę w ciszę, po czym zapukał dwa razy. Kiedy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, zapukał kolejne dwa, ale i tym razem z pokoju Toma nie dochodziły jakiekolwiek odgłosy.

– Tom, jesteś już w domu? – zawołał.

Zawołał jeszcze raz, a później delikatnie pociągnął za klamkę. Drzwi sypialni były zamknięte na klucz, chociaż Tom dawno już przestał zamykać je w taki sposób. Wypuścił całe powietrze z płuc, powtórzył jak mantrę formułę o niezamartwianiu się i zszedł do kuchni, żeby zaparzyć sobie kawy. Wiedział, że nie zmruży już oka.

Przez cały dzień chodził w złym nastroju. Garaż stał pusty, przez co był wyczulony na każdy odgłos przejeżdżającego ulicą samochodu. Ale i tak, kiedy tylko jakiś pojazd znajdował się coraz bliżej domu, wiedział, że to nie ten należący do Toma. Na dworze żar lał się z nieba, powietrze było ciężkie i duszne, ale pomimo letniej otoczki czuło się w nim napięcie nie do wytrzymania. Telefon, który czasem dzwonił pod nieobecność Toma, tego dnia nie zadzwonił ani razu. Milczał jak zaklęty, przypominając w przedpokoju jakieś morskie stworzenie, które postanowiło uciec z wody i przysiąść sobie na szafce.

Kiedy Tom nie wrócił do domu także drugiego i trzeciego dnia, Harry był już najgorszej myśli. Nie mógł zmrużyć oka i przełknąć choćby małego łyku kawy. Miał przed oczami najgorsze obrazy. Pomimo ostatniej kłótni z mężczyzną, nie mógł oddychać, ilekroć wyobraził sobie, że mogło stać mu się coś poważnego. Nigdy dotąd tak się o kogoś nie bał. Nie był nawet pewien, czy w ogóle dotąd się o kogoś bał. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, co naprawdę oznaczyło bać się o druga osobę: była to forma strachu przebijająca o głowę obawę przed powrotem do ośrodka lub spotkaniem z wujostwem. Gdyby tylko musiał trwać w takim strachu przez dwa tygodnie, być może odszedłby od zmysłów. Było to paraliżujące uczucie.

Wreszcie postanowił wziąć się w garść. Niezależnie od tego, czy Tomowi rzeczywiście przytrafiło się coś strasznego, bezczynność nie mogła cofnąć czasu. Wziął chłodny prysznic, przebrał się w czyste szorty i koszulkę polo, bowiem od rana snuł się po domu w samych bokserkach, po czym wmusił w siebie dwa tosty z dżemem i szklankę soku. Później usiadł na podłodze przedpokoju, tuż przed szafką, na której stał telefon, i zaczął przeszukiwać książkę telefoniczną.

Wiedział, że jeżeli zadzwoni do jakiegoś szpitala, najprawdopodobniej nie uzyska nawet informacji o tym, czy Tom w nim przebywa. Niemniej jednak, gdyby nie pozostało mu nic innego, i tak obdzwoniłby wszystkie w Londynie. Na początek chciał zadzwonić do uniwersytetu, w którym wykładał Tom, i zapytać, czy mężczyzna pojawił się tego dnia w pracy. Może potraktowano by taki telefon jako zawracanie głowy, ale przynajmniej nie odmówiono by mu pomocy.

Prawie podskoczył ze strachu, kiedy w trakcie tych poszukiwań tuż obok niego rozdzwonił się telefon. Ten rozdzwonił się tak może raz przez ostatnie trzy dni. Jego dźwięk nigdy przedtem nie wydał się Harry'emu tak głośny i przeszywający. Przez dwa sygnały gorączkowo zastanawiał się nad tym, czy powinien odebrać. Tom kategorycznie mu tego zabraniał i prawie co tydzień przypominał mu, że ma nie odbierać żadnych telefonów pod jego nieobecność. Była to jednak sytuacja tak wyjątkowa, że za trzecim razem szybko odebrał telefon, zanim osoba po drugiej stronie zdążyłaby się rozmyślić.

– Tak, słucham? – powiedział.

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki przez moment nikt się nie odzywał. Kimkolwiek była ta osoba, musiała dzwonić z pomieszczenia, do którego wlewał się wielkomiejski szum. Miało się wrażenie, że wyjątkowo skonsternował ją odbierający połączenie Harry, nie jego się spodziewała, gdy dzwoniła pod ten numer.

– Tom? – zapytał kobiecy głos. Niski i pociągający. Zabrzmiał tak, jakby jego właścicielka dobrze wiedziała, że nie ma do czynienia z Tomem, chciała tylko jeszcze raz usłyszeć Harry'ego.

Harry natychmiast uświadomił sobie kilka rzeczy naraz. Przede wszystkim: po drugiej stronie słuchawki znajdowała się Bella. Następnie: popełniony przez niego błąd i wiążące się z nim, przyszłe kłopoty.

Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak niewiele o wszystkim wie. Tom nigdy nawet nie powiedział mu o tym, czy rozmawiał z Bellą na jego temat. Coś w głosie Belli podpowiadało mu jednak, że kobieta nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia o jego przygarnięciu. Wiele rzeczy zaczęło nagle układać się w jedną spójną układankę, dowodząc temu założeniu – chociażby to, że Bella od marca ani razu nie odwiedziła Toma w jego domu.

Harry poczuł się rozdarty pomiędzy lojalnością wobec Toma, przez którą najpierw chciał wyjaśnić tę sprawę z nim i przypadkowo nie odkryć się przed Bellą z ich relacją, a chęcią uzyskania o nim jakichkolwiek informacji. Milczał pięć sekund, przeczesał palcami włosy. Skoro Bella pytała o Toma, to najwidoczniej sama nie wiedziała, gdzie teraz przebywa. Choć dlaczego nie zrobiła tego wcześniej? Nie zadzwoniła poprzedniego lub jeszcze wcześniejszego dnia, a zrobiła to dopiero teraz? Ale może tamto jedno połączenie było właśnie od niej?

– Przepraszam, musiała się pani pomylić z numerem – odpowiedział. Zaraz po tym szybko się rozłączył, zanim Bella zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

Zaczął szukać jakiegokolwiek numeru, dzięki któremu mógłby się dodzwonić do sekretariatu uniwersytetu Toma, ale natrafił na kolejny problem: nazwy wszystkich uniwersytetów w Londynie zlewały się w jego głowie w ciąg nic nieznaczących, łudząco do siebie podobnych słów. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć tej jednej konkretnej nazwy. Nie był nawet pewien, czy zaczyna się na „c", czy może na „e".

Ponownie przeczesał dłonią włosy. Z całych sił próbował nie dopuścić do tego, żeby rozpłakał się na podłodze, z książką telefoniczną na kolanach. Jak mógł pokochać kogoś, o kim tak niewiele wiedział? Tom o niczym mu nie mówił. Nie powiedział mu nawet o tym, co powinien zrobić w przypadku takiej sytuacji. Przecież musiał wiedzieć, że coś podobnego może się kiedyś stać. Nie wszystko da się przewidzieć. Harry poczuł się jak mały chłopiec zagubiony w zupełnie obcym mieście. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem ogarnęła go taka bezradność.

Gdy starał się ochłonąć, zaznaczając ołówkiem wszystkie uniwersytety, wśród których może znajdować się ten jeden, w którym pracuje Tom, dom ponownie przeciął ostry sygnał telefonu. Odłożył ołówek i już wyciągnął rękę, kiedy niespodziewanie przemknęło mu przez myśl, że równie dobrze to Bella mogła dzwonić drugi raz. Wydawała mu się taką kobietą. Dzwoniła jeszcze raz, będąc pewna, że tym razem też odbierze – wtedy już nie wykręci się przed nią żadną jej telefoniczną pomyłką. Założenie mogło być trafne, bo telefon zadzwonił jeszcze trzy razy w różnych odstępach czasowych. Ostatnie dwa telefony dzieliło pięć minut, znacznie mniej niż poprzednie, jakby kobieta zaczęła tracić cierpliwość.

Zdążył zadzwonić do jednego uniwersytetu i dowiedzieć się, że nie ma w nim nawet wydziału matematyki. A później do drugiego, w którym nikt nie odebrał, bo było już po siedemnastej i najwyraźniej sekretariat zdążył skończyć już swoją pracę na ten dzień, kiedy Tom wrócił wreszcie do domu. Harry był tak pogrążony w swoich myślach, że nie usłyszał nawet, jak ten parkuje przed domem. Z letargu wyrwał go dopiero odgłos klucza przekręcanego w zamku frontowych drzwi.

– Interesująca lektura? – powiedział lekko Tom, patrząc na książkę telefoniczną na jego kolanach.

Miał na sobie krótkie eleganckie bermudy i białą koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami, bez najdrobniejszego zagniecenia. Postawił w przedpokoju czarną walizkę, która bez kłopotu mogła pomieścić rzeczy na trzydniowy wyjazd.

Harry w ciągu dwóch sekund zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że właśnie padł ofiarą jednej z jego fantazyjnych zemst. Mężczyzna zemścił się na nim za to, że tak go ignorował, tym bardziej po tym, jak ten sam pierwszy wyciągnął do niego rękę na zgodę. Wszystko od początku do końca było zaplanowane. Tom zamknął drzwi od swojej sypialni, żeby przypadkiem nie zauważył braku którejś z jego koszul. Naprawdę zależało mu na tym, żeby zranić go najmocniej, jak się tylko da.

Harry poczuł niewyobrażalną ulgę, widząc, że Tom jest cały i zdrów, a jednocześnie sam zapragnął go skrzywdzić. Był pewien, że gdyby tylko został dłużej w przedpokoju, tym razem nie doszłoby pomiędzy nimi zaledwie do kłótni, a już do awantury, w której nie cofnąłby się nawet przed przyłożeniem Tomowi.

– Bardzo interesująca – warknął, zrywając się z podłogi z książką w dłoni. Głos mu się załamał, przez co zabrzmiał na bardziej zranionego niż wściekłego. Tom wciąż mu się przyglądał z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, przez co poczuł się jeszcze bardziej upokorzony. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że tak dał mu się oszukać, wpadł na własne życzenie w jego sieć niczym mucha.

Książka telefoniczna w jego dłoni była na tyle gruba i ciężka, że Tom najprawdopodobniej nie spodziewał się, że rzuci mu nią prosto w twarz. Ale Harry rzeczywiście zamachnął się nią, po czym na wpół świadomie rzucił nią w mężczyznę. Zaraz po tym zaczął wbiegać po schodach na piętro, przeskakując po trzy stopnie naraz.

Nawet się nie upewnił, czy Tom dostał książką, czy może w ostatniej chwili zrobił unik. Sądząc jednak po cichym przekleństwie, które wyrwało mu się z ust, i trzasku książki spadającej na posadzkę, najwidoczniej dostał – i to nieźle.

Harry spędził w swoim pokoju ponad trzy godziny. Wciąż miał wrażenie, że Tom lada moment do niego przyjdzie, zemści się za tamtą książkę telefoniczną i może nawet będzie kazał mu się wynosić z domu, ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Przez ten czas jego gniew trochę osłabł. Nie potrafił dłużej się gniewać, gdy nie dalej niż pięć godzin wcześniej miał przed oczami najgorsze wypadki samochodowe z udziałem Toma. Teraz liczyła się już tylko ulga, że Tom jednak jest cały i zdrowy – nawet jeżeli on sam czuł się zraniony jak nigdy dotąd.

Orzeźwił się drugim chłodnym prysznicem tego dnia i zszedł do kuchni. Kiedy opadła z niego większość negatywnych emocji, poczuł bezdenny głód. Tego dnia nie ugotował nawet obiadu i zjadł tylko dwa tosty z dżemem. Nie mógł niczego przełknąć, tkwiąc w takim zawieszeniu. Po cichu miał też nadzieję, że na parterze uda mu się napotkać Toma i przekona się, że temu jednak udało się uniknąć uderzenia książką telefoniczną.

Tom siedział przy kuchennym stole i przeglądał jakąś gazetę. Musiał wcześniej wziąć prysznic, po czym przebrać się w koszulkę oraz szorty. Gdy Harry poświęcił trochę więcej uwagi jego twarzy, poczuł wszechogarniające go uczucie wstydu. W połowie długości jego nosa widniało poprzeczne rozcięcie. Wyglądało, jakby dopiero niedawno przestało krwawić.

Harry nie zastanawiał się nawet nad tym, co robi. Podszedł do mężczyzny, żeby bliżej mu się przyjrzeć. Gdy objął go za szyję, Tom posłał mu trochę niechętne spojrzenie, ale przynajmniej nie odtrącił jego ręki i nie kazał mu iść do diabła.

– Jest złamany? Dostałeś całą książką? – zapytał Harry.

– Prawdopodobnie nie jest, skoro jeszcze nie zaczął puchnąć – odpowiedział Tom. – Na moje szczęście jesteś trochę ślepy i dostałem tylko obrzeżem.

Harry złożył dwa delikatne pocałunki na rozcięciu. Obiema rękoma objął szyję Toma, po czym przycisnął policzek do jego ciepłego, gładkiego policzka. Przez chwilę tkwił w takiej pozycji, niczego nie mówiąc. Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób radził sobie bez bliskości mężczyzny przez dwa ostatnie tygodnie. Nagle pomyślał sobie, że dokonał czegoś niesamowitego. Dwa tygodnie bez choćby trzech sekund tego ciepła.

– Nie chciałem – powiedział Harry.

Tom położył dłoń na jego plecach i lekko poklepał je dwa razy.

– Oczywiście. – Najwyraźniej wcale nie uwierzył w zapewnienie Harry'ego, choćby wypowiedziane słodkim głosikiem tuż obok jego ucha. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak wcale nie wydawał się chować większej urazy. Może wychodził z założenia, że teraz są przynajmniej kwita. Uderzenie książką telefoniczną nie jest wielką ceną za trzy dni niedawania jakiegokolwiek znaku życia i taką misterną manipulację.

Po niecałej godzinie Harry leżał już w łóżku Toma, nagi i przykryty jedynie cienką kołdrą. Tom leżał tuż obok niego, wspierając się na poduszkach i popijając ze szklaneczki whisky. Harry wpatrywał się w jego profil i kawałek rozcięcia widniejącego na jego nosie. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że i tym razem pozwolił mu się uwieść – i to po usłyszeniu tak marnego wytłumaczenia jego trzydniowej, zaplanowanej wcześniej nieobecności w domu.

Trzydniowa konferencja matematyczna w Exeter nie brzmiała ani trochę wiarygodnie. Harry był prawie pewien, że Tom go okłamał i spędził te trzy dni w zupełnie innym miejscu. Równie dobrze nawet w Londynie i w towarzystwie kolejnej kochanki lub kochanka. Ale co takiego mógł zrobić z tą wiedzą? Nie byli ze sobą, a Tom pomimo całej swojej zaborczości i chęci posiadania go na własność, sam nigdy nie zadeklarował mu przynajmniej częściowej wierności.

– Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi o wyjeździe? – zapytał Harry.

– Gdybyś zaczął wreszcie odpowiadać na pytania, na pewno dowiedziałbyś się o konferencji.

Harry wypuścił całe powietrze z płuc. Tom nawet nie krył się z tym, że za jego milczeniem stała przede wszystkim chęć zrewanżowania mu się, ponownie zrzucał na niego cały karb winy.

– Odebrałem telefon – zaczął Harry. Dotąd powiedział Tomowi tylko o tym, że chciał zadzwonić do jego pracy i spytać się, czy tego dnia się w niej pojawił. Właśnie dlatego przeglądał książkę telefoniczną. – Jestem prawie pewien, że akurat dzwoniła Bella.

Tom westchnął i spojrzał na jego twarz. Nie wyglądał na rozgniewanego, ale zmęczonego, jakby Harry przekazał mu właśnie jakąś niedobrą wiadomość. Zapytał go o to, co dokładnie powiedział Belli. Harry odpowiedział na pytanie, dodając, że kobieta później mogła zadzwoniła jeszcze kilka razy, jakby dotąd wcale nie wiedziała o jego istnieniu i teraz koniecznie chciała z nim porozmawiać.

– Rozmawiałem z nią po wczorajszej kolacji. Kiedy dzwoniła na ten numer, sądziła pewnie, że zdążyłem już wrócić z Exeter – powiedział Tom, upijając większy łyk whisky. – Nie powiedziałem jej o tobie. Wiesz dobrze, że ta sytuacja nawet nie wpisuje się w nasz otwarty związek. Gdyby się o tobie dowiedziała, zaraz zażądałaby, żebym wyrzucił cię z domu. Tego jestem pewien.

Gdy Harry zapytał mężczyznę, co w takim razie powie Belli po dzisiejszym dniu, ten odpowiedział, że nie wie i musi się nad tym zastanowić. Po tej odpowiedzi zaległa pomiędzy nimi pełna jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego napięcia cisza. Harry położył się na plecach, zamknął oczy i przez moment ściskał palcami nasadę nosa. Rozbolała go głowa, gdy tylko zaczął rozmyślać o „tej sytuacji": wszystkich zawiłościach jego relacji z Tomem. Nie wiedział, skąd mu się coś takiego wzięło, ale pomyślał, że jego relacja z Tomem przypomina kota wywróconego wnętrznościami do góry. Kota na opak.

– Słuchaj, nie traktujesz czasem narzeczeństwa z Bellą jako przykrywki? – zapytał po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Nie jesteś po prostu homoseksualistą?

Spojrzał na Toma tylko po to, aby natrafić na jego przenikliwe spojrzenie. Miał wrażenie, że mężczyznę w duchu wytrąciły z równowagi te pytania. Nie potrafił jednak powiedzieć, które z nich bardziej. Czy może w gruncie rzeczy nie chodziło o to, że skądś dowiedział się o jego narzeczeństwie.

– Po co miałbym traktować Bellę jako przykrywkę, skoro sypiałem też z innymi kobietami? – Tom brzmiał, jakby próbował wytłumaczyć małemu dziecku zjawisko oczywiste dla kogoś dorosłego.

– Nie wiem. Może te kobiety pełniły funkcję przykrywki przed przykrywką? – odparł retorycznie Harry. Widząc, że zaczyna wchodzić na grząski grunt i zaraz znowu może dojść pomiędzy nimi do jakiejś kłótni, pogłaskał palcami udo mężczyzny. Zaraz po tym dodał łagodniejszym tonem: – Po prostu myślę, że nie wszystko jest takie oczywiste. Wszyscy z góry zakładają, że znają samych siebie, a w rzeczywistości niewiele o sobie wiedzą. Siebie samego też trzeba chcieć poznać. Jak kogoś obcego. Rozumiesz, co mam na myśli? – Westchnął i przestał gładzić palcami nagie udo Toma. Coś podpowiadało mu, że tylko się pogrąża. – Zresztą nieważne.

Tom najwyraźniej też nie miał ochoty na kolejną kłótnię, bo zgodnie z „nieważne" Harry'ego nie kontynuował już tego tematu. Choć wciąż wydawał się nieznacznie wytrącony z równowagi tamtymi pytaniami, odstawił na szafkę szklaneczkę z whisky, nachylił się nad Harrym i pocałował go dwa razy w szyję. Harry bezwiednie wsunął palce w jego włosy. Po dwóch tygodniach wstrzemięźliwości od czułości i seksu, nawet takie drobne pocałunki sprawiały, że zaczynał odpływać z przyjemności.

– Przez te trzy dni prawie nie tknąłeś jedzenia w lodówce. Zaraz przygotuję i przyniosę ci do łóżka najlepszą kolację, jaką jadłeś w życiu. Nie wykręcisz się od zjedzenia ani najmniejszego kęsa – powiedział Tom.

Przez kolejnych pięć dni Tom traktował go z pewnym chłodem, jakby Harry podczas tamtej rozmowy za bardzo poruszył w nim jakąś czułą strunę. Znowu spali w jednym łóżku, ale gdy tylko w grę nie wchodził seks, nie wchodziły w nią też dawne czułości. Tom był jednak pod tym względem niekonsekwentny jak mało co. Sam rzadko kiedy obdarzał Harry'ego czułościami, ale jednocześnie nigdy go nie odtrącał, gdy te wychodziły z jego inicjatywy – wtedy nawet je odwzajemniał. Głaskanie go i pocałunki wyraźnie sprawiały mu przyjemność, jakkolwiek nie chciałby tego przyznać.

Prawie za każdym razem wykorzystywał taki wytrych od zasady. Harry testował go na różne sposoby, aby na pewno się nie pomylić z osądem. Początkowo sądził, że wciąż mogła istnieć szansa, że – zresztą tak jak on – mężczyzna wciąż chowa do niego urazę za ich kłótnię w kuchni i książkę telefoniczną (w miejsce której Harry chował jeszcze nieco urazy za mało prawdopodobną trzydniową konferencję matematyczną w Exeter). Ale im dłużej obserwował Toma, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że jego nowa niekonsekwentna zachowawczość stanowi nic innego jak tylko wynik posądzenia go o homoseksualizm.

Harry nie wiedział nawet, która ewentualność mogła być gorsza. Ta, w której Tom robił to wszystko nieświadomie, będąc tak zafiksowanym na punkcie udawania kogoś, kim nie jest, choćby pod dachem własnego domu. Czy może ta druga, w której Tom był całkowicie świadom swojego kuriozalnego zachowania, ale w dalszym ciągu brnął w nie przez fałsz i brak odwagi. Wciąż miał nadzieję, że zaczął snuć cały ciąg niewłaściwych wniosków. Ściskało go w dołku na samą myśl o tym, że może mieć rację, a Tom na własne życzenie tak się unieszczęśliwia.

Wreszcie, kiedy w środę pojechali razem do supermarketu zrobić zakupy, nie wytrzymał.

– Słuchaj, czy ty jesteś w ogóle szczęśliwy? – zapytał.

Tom posłał mu przenikliwe spojrzenie trwające góra dwie sekundy, po czym ponownie zatopił się w składzie mrożonki. Najwidoczniej nawet takie poważne egzystencjonalne pytanie zadane w dziale mrożonek nie zrobiło na nim większego wrażenia.

Choć istniała też szansa, że po ostatnich przypadkowych pytaniach i stwierdzeniach Harry'ego był już przygotowany na wszystko. Kiedy poprzedniego dnia się ze sobą kochali, Harry ni stąd, ni zowąd powiedział mu, że czarny na pewno nie jest jego ulubionym kolorem, to byłoby zbyt oczywiste. Później, podczas kolacji, tak samo znienacka zapytał go o to, czy przypadkiem nie jest uczulony na koty. Z kolei tego dnia ciągle go o coś pytał. Tom wreszcie nie wytrzymał i odparował: „Czy ty mnie przypadkiem okrężnie nie psychoanalizujesz?". Harry zapewnił go: „Skąd, pytam tylko z ciekawości". Pytania z ciekawości Harry'ego śmiało mogły konkurować z pytaniami najbardziej kreatywnego pięciolatka. (Rzecz jasna, idealnie nadawały się przy tym do okrężnego psychoanalizowania Toma).

– Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy – odpowiedział Tom.

– Nikt nie jest bardzo szczęśliwy.

– O co ci znowu chodzi?

– O nic mi nie chodzi. Nikt nie spytał cię nigdy o to, czy jesteś szczęśliwy?

– Przepraszam, czy pan jest tym pisarzykiem? – odezwał się jakiś kobiecy głosik.

Tom spojrzał na starszą kobietę, która znikąd zmaterializowała się obok nich ze swoim koszykiem, w obłokach różu i ciężkich perfum, już wyraźnie podminowany.

– Kim jestem? – zapytał chłodno.

– Przepraszam, musiała pani pomylić go z kimś innym – odpowiedział Harry uprzejmym tonem.

Kobieta zmierzyła go krótkim spojrzeniem, jakby właśnie poczynił względem niej wielki nietakt. Później ponownie utkwiła je w Tomie, a to przybrało swoją poprzednią, oczarowaną postać. Tom musiał jednak sprawiać zbyt onieśmielające wrażenie w stanie wytrącenia z równowagi, bo pomimo tego, że wyraźnie miała ochotę z nim porozmawiać, choćby nawet nie pisał sławnych powieści, wreszcie postanowiła odpuścić i zostawić go w spokoju.

Przez resztę zakupów niechęć Toma do rozmowy była aż nadto wymowna. Harry nie mógł go zrozumieć. Sam mówił mu o wszystkim, nigdy nie ukrywał przed nim tego, jak bardzo zraniło go w przeszłości jego wujostwo, nieraz przy nim płakał i budził się z koszmaru o ośrodku. A Tom, nawet wiedząc o każdej z tych słabości, nie mógł szczerze odpowiedzieć mu na jedno pytanie, choć raz odkryć się ze swoimi uczuciami. Prawie jakby szczera odpowiedź na pytanie o to, czy jest szczęśliwy w takim stanie rzeczy, mogła sprawić, że Harry pogrąży go w jakimś lepkim bagnie.

Kiedy opuścili sklep, zaczął padać nagły, letni deszcz. Zanim Harry zdążył wsiąść do samochodu, czuł się już lekko przemoczony i zziębnięty. Przednia szyba wyglądała tak, jakby ktoś raz po raz wylewał na nią pełne kubły wody. Siedzieli w samochodzie, pili herbaty w puszkach i czekali, aż przestanie tak padać.

– A ty jesteś szczęśliwy? – zapytał go obojętnie Tom. Brzmiał, jakby bardziej ciążyło mu ich milczenie niż ciekawość ewentualnej odpowiedzi Harry'ego. Harry jednak wiedział, że z jakiegoś powodu pytanie nie daje mu spokoju. Znowu przypadkiem poruszył w nim jakąś czułą strunę i stąpa po grząskim gruncie.

– Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy – powtórzył jego odpowiedź Harry, upijając łyk herbaty. Nie miał ochoty na złośliwości, ale nie widział też powodu, aby i tym razem jednostronnie uzewnętrzniać się przed Tomem.

Tom wydał z siebie ciche mruknięcie.

– Mam wrażenie, że to coś więcej. – Kiedy Harry posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, ten lekko wskazał głową przednią szybę. Nie przestawało lać jak z cebra. – Pewnie pogoda ma się zmienić.

Po niecałych dziesięciu minutach deszcz trochę zelżał i wrócili do domu. Nie przestawało padać z przerwami przez resztę dnia i nocy. Harry wciąż snuł się przy którymś z okien, patrząc na ciemnozielony, wilgotny ogród. Osnuwała go jakaś biała mgiełka. Wcześniej miał ochotę porozmawiać z Tomem, a następnego dnia przejść się po osiedlu i odwiedzić park z jeziorem. Choć w dalszym ciągu nie układało im się najlepiej, był pewien, że to odpowiedni moment na taką rozmowę. Gdyby Tom nawet się nie zgodził, niewiele by stracił, krusząc delikatny spokój, który zapanował w domu. Wydawało mu się jednak, że pogoda zdołała przejrzeć jego zamiary i okrutnie z niego zakpiła.

Ale miał wrażenie, że za tą znaczącą zmianą atmosfery kryło się coś jeszcze, nie tylko nieustający deszcz i ochłodzenie. Czuł w powietrzu jakiś nieokreślony niepokój przypominający zawieszenie. Zastanawiał się, czy może poprzedniej nocy nie przyśniło mu się coś dziwnego, co w pewien sposób tłumaczyłoby to uczucie, ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć najmniejszego skrawka takiego snu. Wreszcie zrzucił je na karb dwóch wcześniejszych rozmów z Tomem: jego wymijającej odpowiedzi w sklepie na pytanie o to, czy jest szczęśliwy, i późniejszej zmiany tematu w samochodzie.

Tom i tej nocy nawet go nie objął, jakby rzeczywiście chował do niego coś na kształt urazy. Powiedział mu dobranoc, po czym położył się na boku na drugim końcu łóżka. Harry'emu żołądek podchodził do gardła na samą myśl o zostaniu odrzuconym, ale i tak przysunął się do mężczyzny, a następnie objął go lekko od tyłu i złożył mały pocałunek na jego karku.

Nazajutrz ze snu wybudził go odgłos deszczu i nieznośne poczucie bycia obserwowanym. Było nie do pomylenia z żadnym innym. Wiele razy budził się nad ranem, kiedy Tom szykował się do pracy i zamierał na środku pokoju, nie mogąc przestać się w niego wpatrywać. Z jakiegoś powodu naprawdę nie lubił być tak podpatrywanym przez sen i podświadomie to już wyczuwał. Przewrócił się więc na drugi bok i wymamrotał:

– Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie patrzył tak na mnie, gdy śpię.

– Mi jeszcze tego nie mówiłeś – odezwał się jakiś kobiecy głos. Był spokojny tylko na pozór, gdzieś głębiej zabrzmiał, jak utrzymujący się na ostatniej, cieniutkiej strunie.


	17. Rozdział 17

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 17**

Harry przebudził się w przeciągu trzech sekund. W pierwszym odruchu miał jeszcze nikłą nadzieję na to, że właśnie półśni, balansując na kruchej granicy pomiędzy jawą i snem. Głos kobiety pochodzi z tego wąskiego paska świadomości. Nie istnieją żadne powody, dla których miałby usłyszeć go w rzeczywistości. Tom przed wyjazdem do pracy jak zwykle zamknął dom na klucz. Na pewno upewnił się, że pod jego nieobecność nikt obcy nie zdoła wejść do środka. Zawsze był bardzo skrupulatny, jeżeli chodziło o takie kwestie. Nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się nawet zostawić niedomkniętych drzwiczek lodówki.

Ale im dłużej Harry wsłuchiwał się w ciszę, przerywaną jedynie dźwiękiem mżawki za oknem, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że wszystko działo się naprawdę. Był pewien, że jeżeli otworzy oczy i odwróci głowę, ujrzy Bellę stojącą na środku pokoju. Wyobraził sobie krok po kroku, jak ta skrupulatnie planuje podróż do Londynu tylko dla tej jednej chwili. Na lotnisku bierze taksówkę. Później zatrzymuje się przed domem, otwiera go swoimi kluczami i po krótkich oględzinach dobrze już wie, że została oszukana. Przy drzwiach wciąż musi wisieć jedna z jego bluz. W szafce na buty stoją jego tenisówki. W salonie i kuchni bez większego kłopotu da się odnaleźć kolejne ślady jego obecności. Tom raczej nie zostawiłby „Davida Copperfielda" na kawowym stoliku. Nie przepadał za klasykami, a tym bardziej za Charlesem Dickensem; uważał go za schematycznego i naiwnego, choć nigdy nie powiedział złego słowa na temat jego warsztatu. Tak samo nie pijał z czerwonego ceramicznego kubka spoczywającego na zmywarce tuż obok zlewu. Może kobieta kiedyś już to przechodziła, przez co od początku ani trochę nie wierzyła w fałszywą historyjkę, o tajemniczej osobie przez przypadek odbierającej jej telefon w domu narzeczonego.

Pomimo tego, że miał na sobie koszulkę oraz bokserki, tej nocy nie spał nago, tak jak nieraz zdarzyło mu się usnąć po seksie z Tomem, nie mógł zdobyć się na odwagę, aby usiąść na łóżku i spojrzeć na kobietę. Przyciskał głowę do poduszki, próbując z całych sił zapanować nad żołądkiem podchodzącym mu do gardła.

– Przestań mnie ignorować i wstawaj, dzieciaku – wycedziła Bella. – Jeżeli za pięć minut wciąż będziesz w domu, zadzwonię na policję. Tom wystarczająco długo się tu z tobą zabawiał.

Harry wreszcie usiadł na łóżku i sięgnął po okulary leżące na nocnej szafce. Dłonie zaczęły trząść mu się jak w delirium. Coś podpowiadało mu, że Bella nie żartuje, jeżeli wciąż będzie ją ignorował, ta naprawdę zadzwoni na policję. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, patrzyła na niego z bezbrzeżną pogardą. Wyglądała, jakby dostrzegła coś niezwykle obrzydliwego, co wypełzło w piękny dzień spod odsuniętego głazu.

– Pięć minut. Dobrze to sobie zapamiętaj. – Po tych słowach wyszła z sypialni. Harry nasłuchiwał, jak powoli schodzi po schodach, a później idzie do kuchni i napełnia czajnik wodą z kranu. Wpatrywał się nieruchomym spojrzeniem w szafę, przez chwilę przypominając jakieś niespodziewanie wyłączone urządzenie.

Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób znalazł się w pokoju gościnnym, tuż przed szafą ze swoimi ubraniami. Zaczął poruszać się jak w transie. Wybrał czystą koszulkę, bluzę i spodnie. Następna była komoda z bielizną i łazienka. Przebierając się, wyobrażał sobie tykanie potężnego zegara. Tik–tak, tik–tak, tik–tak. Coś podpowiadało mu, że Bella siedzi przy kuchennym stole, wpatruje się w swój zegarek i odlicza mu czas co do sekundy. Może nawet zależało jej na tym, żeby go przekroczył i mogła wezwać policję. Skoro w przeszłości pomieszkiwała z Tomem, istniała szansa, że wciąż była zameldowana w jego domu, dzięki czemu naprawdę miała prawo zadzwonić na policję i żądać wyrzucenia nieproszonego lokatora. Wyszorował zęby i przemył twarz zimną wodą, unikając spojrzenia w lustro.

Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, wyjął z szafki nocnej swoje pieniądze i opowiadania. Plik kartek zapisanych drobnym maczkiem zaczynał przypominać grubością książkę. Dobrze pamiętał, jak zapełniał je całymi godzinami. Wtedy traktował swoje opowiadania jako coś cennego, jakby w każdej scenie znajdowała się jakaś istotna cząstka niego, która nigdy już do niego nie wróci, zostając bezpowrotnie utracona w twórczym procesie. Gdy jednak teraz pobieżnie przejrzał to, co udało mu się napisać podczas pobytu w domu Toma, jak i znajdującą się na samym końcu „Niewłaściwą osobę", czuł tylko irracjonalny gniew. Wydawało mu się, że patrzy na przyczynę większości swoich kłopotów.

Pisał sentymentalnie i naiwnie. Pisał dokładnie tak, jaki był. Nigdy nie powinien uwierzyć w to, że potrafi pisać i może zostać z Tomem, zgodnie ze złożoną przez niego obietnicą. Gdyby wtedy, w ośrodku Św. Brutusa, nie sięgnął po długopis i kartkę, nie przeżyłby ośmieszenia przed innymi wychowankami i Remusem Lupinem. Kto wie, czy nie uniknąłby dzięki temu gwałtu, a już z całą pewnością nie spotkałby Toma w tamten marcowy wieczór. Wydarzenia z ostatnich miesięcy przypominały kostki domina lub domek z kart.

Schował plik kartek do kieszeni bluzy. Nie wiedział jeszcze, co z nim zrobi, jednak nie chciał, aby dostał się w ręce Toma. Choć nie zostało mu zbyt wiele czasu, obrzucił ostatnim spojrzeniem pokój gościnny. Wewnątrz zamkniętej szafy wciąż znajdowały się jego ubrania. Na komodzie, jedna na drugiej, leżały trzy powieści i stos czystego papieru z długopisem. Obok niej, na podłodze stał zielony fikus, którego podarował mu w prezencie Tom.

Roślina od samego początku sprawiała zmarnowane wrażenie. Dopiero pod jego opieką zdążyła trochę odżyć. W sklepie wyglądała, jakby od miesięcy toczyła ją choroba morska. Liście jej poszarzały i gdzieniegdzie pożółkły. Trzymała się krzywo, posępnie garbiąc się w doniczce. Przez dłuższy czas nikt nie chciał jej kupić, przez co obniżono jej cenę. Nie wiedzieć czemu, jej widok na sklepowej półce niezwykle zasmucił Harry'ego, niemal jakby było w nich coś z bratnich dusz. Tom początkowo chciał kupić mu zupełnie inną roślinę, coś miłego dla oka, żeby nadać pokojowi gościnnemu nieco mniej bezosobowy wyraz. Wyraźnie nie podobało mu się, że wybór Harry'ego padł na tak brzydkiego fikusa, ale nie próbował mu go wyperswadować.

Harry pomyślał, że fikus podzieli jego los. Żałował, że nie może zabrać go ze sobą. Wolałby opuścić dom Toma w starych ubraniach po Dudleyu, które mężczyzna wyrzucił co do ostatniej sztuki, ale za to mieć okazję do zabrania ze sobą rośliny.

Opuścił pokój i zaczął schodzić po schodach. Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak ulgowo potraktowała go Bella, był przekonany, że z jej strony to już naprawdę koniec. Najwyraźniej wcześniej musiał się co do niej pomylić, jej gniew nie miał nic wspólnego z nieobliczalnym gniewem Toma. Gdy jednak schodził po schodach, zauważył, że kobieta czeka na niego tuż obok drzwi. Z jakiegoś powodu zaczął czuć igiełki strachu. Coś podpowiadało mu, że to wcale nie koniec. Bella dopiero teraz straciła cierpliwość, dotąd trzymającą się na pojedynczej strunie.

Możliwe, że bliżej przyjrzała się jego młodemu wyglądowi, po czym w pełni dotarło do niej to, że jej narzeczony sypiał z co najwyżej szesnastolatkiem. Gdyby tylko w przeszłości byli wystarczająco nieostrożni, mogliby mieć syna w tym wieku. Kiedy do tego zobaczyła wystający plik kartek z kieszeni bluzy Harry'ego, przebrała się miarka upokorzenia, na które została wystawiona.

Bella wpadła we wściekłość. Wyglądała, jakby uświadomiła sobie, jak ulgowo go potraktowała i natychmiast postanowiła naprawić ten błąd. Zrobiła dwa kroki w jego kierunku, a następnie spróbowała wyszarpnąć plik opowiadań z jego kieszeni. Okazał się szybszy i w porę odtrącił jej dłoń, czego zaraz jednak pożałował. Nawet nie zdążył się cofnąć lub uchylić przed uderzeniem pięścią w twarz. Przewrócił się, a przed oczami zamajaczyły mu mroczki. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, gdyby nie pusty żołądek na pewno by zwymiotował. Nie sądził, aby przez wszystkie lata spędzone u wujostwa, wuj Vernon choć raz uderzył go z taką siłą.

Bella posłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie i sięgnęła do kieszeni jego bluzy. Plik kartek był na tyle gruby, że równie dobrze mógł wyglądać jak skradziona powieść Toma. Przesunęła wzrokiem po kilku pierwszych stronach. Przekonała się, że nie było na nich nic, co mógłby napisać Tom, po czym prychnęła z pogardą.

Harry poczuł się tak, jakby wymierzyła mu kolejny cios z pięści. Wiedział, jaka układanka wychodziła z kawałków, które udało jej się zdobyć. Sypiał z Tomem, bo ten był jego ulubionym pisarzem i sam snuł jakieś niespełnione pisarskie aspiracje. Z kolei Tom upadł na tyle nisko, aby sypiać ze swoim nieletnim czytelnikiem, którego nie musiał nawet uwodzić. Było coś niezwykłego w tym, ile różnych rzeczywistości dało się ułożyć z takich samych wskazówek.

– Żałosne – powiedziała Bella. Odłożyła część kartek na szafkę z telefonem, po czym zaczęła rwać pierwszą część na drobne kawałeczki. Robiła to bardzo skrupulatnie. Starała się, aby na podłodze nie znalazł się żaden większy kawałek. – Pewnie powiedział ci, że stałeś się inspiracją do jego nowej powieści. Mam rację, co? Mówi to wszystkim, z którymi chce się pieprzyć. Choć patrząc na te wypociny, tobie nie musiał mówić niczego. Pewnie miał z ciebie niezły ubaw. – Po tych słowach rzuciła w niego strzępkami opowiadania. – Dawno nie czytałam takich bzdur.

Harry dopiero teraz dostrzegł pierścionek zaręczynowy na serdecznym palcu jej prawej dłoni. Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób wcześniej go przeoczył. Bella nie nosiła żadnej innej biżuterii, jedynie ten pierścionek i pasujące do niego kolczyki. Coś w nim pękło tak jak wtedy, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ucieknie z zatęchłego schowka na materace. Podniósł się z podłogi, czując na sobie palące spojrzenie Belli. Musiała wyglądać tak, jakby tylko czekała, aż w jakiś sposób spróbuje się na niej zemścić za tamto uderzenie. To, że wyminął ją bez słowa, musiało stanowić dla niej pewne rozczarowanie.

Zaraz po tym ubrał buty, otworzył drzwi i wyszedł z domu. Opuścił go tak, jakby wszedł do niego przez przypadek. Nie miał nawet zamiaru udawać, że kiedykolwiek było inaczej.

Trzymał się prosto jedynie do chwili, w której przestał być widoczny z któregoś z okien domu Toma. Po tym odcinku zatrzymał się, oparł dłonią o zimne murowane ogrodzenie jakiegoś budynku i dotknął palcami miejsca po uderzeniu. Miał wrażenie, że tuż pod skórą rozwija się gorączka. Był pewien, że niedługo nabawi się purpurowego sińca na twarzy, który tylko utrudni mu niewyróżnianie się z tłumu przypadkowych przechodniów.

Rozejrzał się po opustoszałej ulicy. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje, ani tym bardziej, gdzie zamierza się znaleźć. Wszystko przypominało przewrotny żart losu. Tak bardzo chciał znaleźć się sam na zewnątrz, ale gdy wreszcie udało mu się to zrobić, czuł się jak na dnie wyschniętej studni, którą ktoś przykrył kamiennym kręgiem.

Ruszył przed siebie chodnikiem. Starał się przemyśleć na spokojnie swoje położenie. Wziął jeden głębszy wdech, zrobił wydech, po czym powtórzył cały proces od początku. Kiedyś, gdy jeszcze mieszkał z wujostwem, potrafił przesuwać myśli w różnych kierunkach, ułożyć wszystkie na jednej kupce gdzieś na skraju świadomości, a później o niczym już nie myśleć. Teraz nie potrafiłby całkowicie wyciszyć się w taki sposób. Jego umysł przypominał pomieszczenie zalane przez czarną wodę. Pomimo tego do skutku próbował przynajmniej częściowo odtworzyć tamtą sztuczkę. Wiedział, że roztkliwianie się nad sobą niczego nie zmieni.

Po wielu próbach udało mu się skupić prawie wyłącznie na przyszłości. Przeliczył w myślach pieniądze. Pomyślał o tym, co mógłby z nimi zrobić. Nie było ich wiele, ale wystarczyłyby na odnalezienie uniwersytetu Toma; musiałby tylko poprosić kilka osób o wskazanie mu odpowiedniej drogi. Później bez trudu rozpoznałby jego samochód na parkingu. Mógłby czekać na mężczyznę gdzieś w jego pobliżu. Ten kończył pracę dopiero za pięć lub sześć godzin.

Gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wciąż oszukuje samego siebie, zrobiło mu się gorąco i ogarnęły go nagłe duszności. Tom i tak by mu nie pomógł, od początku jedynie nim manipulował. Karmił go tymi samymi utartymi kłamstwami, którymi musiał karmić wiele osób przed nim. Nigdy nie uważał go za swoją inspirację, może nawet nie za przyjaciela. Gdyby jednak pomógłby mu wbrew Belli, jego pomoc najpewniej ograniczyłaby się do pieniędzy i powiedzenia mu co dalej. Bez względu na wszystko, ich drogi zaraz musiałyby się rozejść. Nie istniała już żadna szansa na to, żeby ponownie ze sobą zamieszkali.

Po dziesięciu minutach doszedł do pustego przystanku autobusowego. Nie sprawdzając rozkładu, usiadł na ławce i utkwił spojrzenie w wilgotnej drodze. Tak czy siak, nie znał jakichkolwiek ulic w Londynie. Przestało mżyć, a zamiast tego rozpadało się na dobre. Deszcz głośno uderzał w zadaszenie przystanku. Gałęzie drzew wyginały się pod wpływem szeleszczącego wiatru. Wsłuchiwał się w te dźwięki, zastanawiając się, czy powinien wrócić do wujostwa lub ośrodka.

Przypomniał sobie twarze krewnych, innych wychowanków św. Brutusa i niektórych prowadzących go zakonnic. Pomyślał, że nie po to uciekał z ośrodka, żeby teraz do niego wracać. To samo tyczyło się wujostwa. Przebywając u ciotki i wuja, wciąż odliczał w myślach lata pozostałe do opuszczenia ich domu, uwolnienia się od ich toksycznej obecności w swoim życiu. Mówił sobie jeszcze tylko kilka lat tego piekła. Gdyby do nich wrócił z podkulonym ogonem, nic nie uległoby zmianie.

Kiedy przed przystankiem zatrzymał się autobus, przysłaniając mu widok na ulicę, poczuł niemal wszechogarniające pragnienie znalezienia się w jego wnętrzu. Nawet nie wiedział, w którym kierunku Londynu jedzie, czy dzięki takiej jeździe w nieznane tylko nie pogorszyłby swojej sytuacji. A jednak to właśnie podobna niewiedza musiała być główną przyczyną niespodziewanego impulsu, dzięki któremu bezwiednie wstał z ławki, po czym w kilku krokach znalazł się w autobusie.

Starał się opanować drżenie rąk przy automacie z biletami. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio jechał gdzieś miejskim środkiem transportu; w Little Whinging wszędzie poruszał się pieszo. Ostatecznie jakoś sobie poradził, choć czuł się przy tym stale obserwowany przez dwójkę pasażerek, dziewczynę w szkolnym mundurku i starszą kobietę. Przyglądały mu się z czymś w rodzaju współczującej ciekawości, tak intensywnie, jakby jego podobizna od kilku dni zdobiła pierwsze strony gazet w związku z jakimś przykrym dla niego incydentem. Poza nimi w autobusie była jeszcze trójka innych osób, ale jedynie te nie dawały mu spokoju. Miał wrażenie, że znają z dokładnością cały przebieg ostatnich miesięcy jego życia.

Skasował bilet i zajął wolne miejsce pod oknem. Kiedy autobus przejeżdżał kolejne ulice, a on sam znajdował się coraz dalej domu Toma, musiał powtarzać sobie niczym mantrę, że od początku nie był zagubiony. Skoro nie był zagubiony, nie mógł zagubić się jeszcze bardziej. Jeżeli miałby być naprawdę zagubiony, ktoś najpierw musiałby zacząć go szukać – a Tom i tak tego nie zrobi.


	18. Rozdział 18

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 18**

– Większość jest robaczywych. – Harry prawie podskoczył, upuszczając trzy śliwki na chodnik.

Okolica wydawała się zupełnie opustoszała. Niebo przecinały liczne kable słupów telekomunikacyjnych. Nowoczesne domy o brązowej i szarej barwie kontrastowały z wszechobecną żywą zielenią roślinności. Tylko ściana równo przyciętego żywopłotu i biały kot z obrożą na szyi sugerowały, że może się tu toczyć jakieś życie, na pozór niezamieszkane budynki kryją w sobie lokatorów.

– Przepraszam. Myślałem, że nikt tutaj nie mieszka – powiedział Harry. Było to marne kłamstwo, ale nie przyszło mu do głowy żadne inne usprawiedliwienie. Zaczynał czuć przypływ tamtego wstydu, który towarzyszył mu zawsze, ilekroć zdarzyło mu się podkradać jedzenie z kuchni ciotki, choćby nawet nie został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

– Upiekłam tartę z nierobaczywych. – Nieznacznie wychylił się przez betonowe ogrodzenie, spoza którego wyrastało drzewo śliwy, sięgając gałęziami aż nad ulicę. W ogrodzie nie ścinano trawy od zeszłego roku, jak nie dłużej. Gdzieniegdzie kłębiło się kilka krzewów z drobnymi czerwonymi owocami. Zakryta kamiennym kręgiem studnia sprawiała dość nierzeczywiste wrażenie w miejskiej przestrzeni. Musiał bliżej jej się przyjrzeć, żeby upewnić się w tym, że ją widzi. Nie sądził, aby znajdował się na przedmieściach, a nigdy nie słyszał o studniach w głębi miasta. Nigdzie jednak nie udało mu się odszukać starszej pani, która mogła wypowiedzieć tamtą uwagę. Być może siedziała na tarasie, ale skoro ten przysłaniała roślinność, powinni być dla siebie tak samo niewidoczni. – Poczęstuję cię. Wejdź do środka.

Przez moment walczył z pokusą ucieczki, ostatecznie wygrał z nią głód. Nie jadł niczego od prawie dwóch dni, od kiedy skończyły mu się ostatnie pieniądze. Nie sądził, aby kiedykolwiek wcześniej był równie świadomy śliskich ścianek swojego żołądka. Jeszcze dwa dni takiego głodowania, a mógłby wyobrazić go sobie z niemalże fotograficzną dokładnością.

Ciężko było jednoznacznie oszacować wiek starszej pani. Mogła mieć równie dobrze sześćdziesiąt pięć, co siedemdziesiąt kilka lat. Sądząc po jej sylwetce i prostej postawie, w przeszłości musiała być aktywną, lubiącą wysiłek fizyczny kobietą. Pomimo spokojnych rysów twarzy, zmarszczek układających się w uśmiechy, aniżeli w grymasy, cała emanowała hartem ducha przypisanym osobom, które w życiu wiele przeszły. Wyglądało na to, że mieszka w domu zupełnie sama, a przynajmniej na chwilę obecną znajdowała się w nim tylko ich dwójka.

Harry siedział przy kuchennym stole i obserwował, jak ta ostrożnie wyjmuje z szafki dwa talerzyki. W jej ruchach było coś mechanicznego, jakby zostały wyważone co do najdrobniejszego detalu. Zastanawiał się, czy mogło mieć to jakiś związek z jej oczami. Były osnute białą mgiełką, gęstą jak u niewidomego. Na ten trop mógłby wskazywać też sposób, w jaki na niego patrzyła, jak na róg układanki, w której najistotniejszy jest środek. Czasem jej spojrzenie zamierało w bezruchu przez dłuższy czas.

Jednak żadna niewidoma osoba nie przyłapałaby go na podkradaniu śliwek, a tym bardziej samodzielnie nie upiekłaby tarty. Być może starsza pani nie była całkowicie niewidoma, a jej problemy zdrowotne ograniczały się do stopnia, w którym jeszcze mogła sobie poradzić bez niczyjej pomocy.

– Przepraszam, ale w jaki sposób udało się pani mnie zauważyć? – zapytał Harry. Kiedy dwukrotnie usłyszał głos starszej pani, nigdzie nie mogąc dostrzec jej samej, był nawet zdolny uwierzyć, że ma do czynienia ze zjawą lub halucynacją. Poczuł ulgę, gdy minutę później w drzwiach przywitała go jak najbardziej materialna osoba, która na dodatek wydawała się nie chować urazy za tamte śliwki. – Przez chwilę naprawdę pomyślałem, że jest pani duchem.

Starsza pani uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko, kładąc na stole talerzyki i widelce. Później wskazała palcem na jedno ze swoich oczu osnutych białą mgiełką.

– Po tym, jak nieodwracalnie straciłam wzrok, bardzo wyostrzył mi się słuch – odpowiedziała. Harry z niedowierzaniem przyglądał się temu, jak podnosi z parapetu tartę, a później porusza się z nią po kuchni. – Kiedy cię usłyszałam, piłam akurat herbatę na tarasie. Mogłam sobie nawet wyobrazić niewielką dłoń sięgającą po kolejne dojrzałe śliwki. Chyba można określić to jako swojego rodzaju graficzny słuch.

– Naprawdę niczego pani nie widzi? – upewnił się Harry. Zadał pytanie, zanim zastanowił się nad tym, czy jest taktowne. Miał nadzieję, że starsza pani się na niego nie pogniewa. Życie w świecie osłoniętym białą mgiełką lub ciemnością wydawało mu się czymś przerażającym, ale też fascynującym. – Tylko czerń lub biel?

– Tylko cienie i światło. – Pokroiła tartę na duże kawałki. Zaraz po tym postawiła przed nim dzbanek z herbatą i szklankę, po czym zajęła krzesło naprzeciwko. – Proszę, częstuj się. Mogę też wyczuć, które śliwki są robaczywe, a które nie są. Robaczywe wydzielają specyficzny, nieco gorzki zapach.

Harry poczuł zawstydzenie, gdy udało jej się przejrzeć jego myśli. Od widoku tarty zakręciło mu się w głowie. Ćwiartki śliwek zostały ułożone z nadzwyczajną skrupulatnością, a kruche ciasto wciąż pachniało ciepłem drożdżowych bułeczek.

Już po pierwszym kęsie pochwalił wypiek na głos. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze dwa lub trzy, a stanie się wolny od wszelkich dręczących go problemów. Starsza pani podziękowała mu za pochwałę. Dziękowała z pewną rezerwą, jakby była w pełni świadoma tego, że tarcie nie ma nic do zarzucenia, każde słowo uznania wymierzone w jej kierunku stanowi oczywistość.

– Niech pani źle mnie nie zrozumie. Wcale nie sądzę, że mnie pani okłamała. Ale jak to możliwe, że widzi pani tylko cienie i światło? Naprawdę widzi pani cienie nawet w samym środku nocy, kiedy pogasiła już pani wszystkie światła w domu?

– Tylko jedna osoba zadała mi takie pytanie. – Starsza pani posłała mu kolejny lekki uśmiech. Musiała nie mieć apetytu – zresztą wyglądała na kogoś, kto je mało jak ptaszek. Nie nałożyła na swój talerz ani kawałka tarty. Jedynie popijała herbatę z filiżanki i choć nawet nie mogła widzieć wyrazu jego twarzy, wpatrywała się w niego z ciekawością. – Dopóki nie straciłam wzroku, nigdy wcześniej nie pomyślałabym, że to możliwe. Tym bardziej, że w szkole bardzo interesowałam się fizyką. Istnieją w końcu trzy rodzaje cieni: słoneczne, księżycowe i inne. Niezależnie od rodzaju, każdy potrzebuje jakiegoś światła, bo inaczej w ogóle nie powstanie. A jednak teraz, nawet w samym środku bezksiężycowej nocy, kiedy już pogaszę w domu wszystkie światła, widzę grę cieni. Czasem przypominają poruszające się sylwetki lub przedmioty za płachtą czarnego materiału. Nie umiem wytłumaczyć, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Dwójka lekarzy, z którymi rozmawiałam na ten temat, też nie potrafiła. Obydwaj uznali, że ma to jakiś związek z tym, że dopiero pod koniec zeszłego roku straciłam wzrok. Przez siedemdziesiąt jeden lat życia mój mózg dobrze zapamiętał sobie obraz różnych rzeczy. Teatrzyk cieni i gra świateł przypominających świetliki, które widuję teraz nocami, to echa tamtych obrazów, bunt mojego mózgu przeciwko odebraniu mu z dnia na dzień jednego ze zmysłów.

– Nie wierzy pani dwójce tamtych lekarzy?

– Nie wierzę. To bardzo szczególne cienie. Są zbyt żywe i prawdziwe, aby stanowiły echo czegokolwiek. Ponadto ilekroć sięgam pamięcią do rzeczy lub ludzi, do których mogłyby się odnosić, rzadko kiedy coś przychodzi mi na myśl. Oczywiście, istnieje spora szansa na to, że zawodzi mnie pamięć. Ile razy sądzimy, że o czymś zapomnieliśmy, po czym przypominamy sobie o tym po kilku latach i to w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Moja świadomość może o czymś nie pamiętać, ale podświadomość skrupulatnie odkłada każde zdarzenie i obraz do odpowiednich szufladek. Później te szufladki otwierają się choćby dzięki niewielkiemu impulsowi, a ich zawartość przenika do świadomości. Tego również nie potrafię wytłumaczyć, ale wiem, że w gruncie rzeczy wcale nie chodzi o bunt mojego mózgu. Jak już wspomniałam, nie wiem też, o co innego może w takim razie chodzić. Nigdy jednak nie byłam zwolenniczką zapychania niewiedzy półprawdami i teoriami. Czasem lepiej w nic nie wierzyć i nie udawać, że zawsze da się zrozumieć otaczającą nas rzeczywistość.

Harry upił kilka łyków herbaty, czując jeszcze większy podziw wobec starszej pani. Dotąd nie miał zbyt często do czynienia z osobami w jej wieku, ale domyślał się, że przeważająca większość z nich nie odznaczałaby się taką błyskotliwością.

– Przepraszam, że tak panią wypytuję. Naprawdę nie chciałem być nietaktowny. Po prostu mnie to zaciekawiło – przeprosił starszą panią. Zanim włożył do ust kolejny kawałek tarty ze śliwkami, przyznał z zakłopotaniem: – Moje najgorsze koszmary to te, w których nie mogę poruszyć choćby palcem lub tracę wzrok. Na co dzień rzadko kiedy myślę o takich rzeczach, ale jak już przyśni mi się coś podobnego, potrafię obudzić się w środku nocy zlany potem.

– Nie przepraszaj. Podobają mi się twoje inteligentne pytania i szczera ciekawość. – Starsza pani urwała na chwilę, dolewając sobie herbaty do filiżanki. Kiedy upijała mały łyczek, wyglądała, jakby nad czymś uporczywie się zastanawiała. – Podoba mi się też twój głos.

Harry podziękował, pomimo zawstydzenia ostatnią uwagą.

Tom nieraz prosił go o czytanie na głos, choć mieli całkowicie odmienne gusta czytelnicze. Zawsze po takim seansie sprawiał wrażenie niezwykle odprężonego. Harry przypomniał sobie o tym, jak czytał mu na głos, trzymając głowę na jego kolanach, jak zdarzało im się od razu komentować na głos jakieś fragmenty, jedne zabawne, a drugie wyglądające na nieprzemyślane przez autora. Poczuł potworne pieczenie w przełyku.

Starsza pani po krótkiej chwili milczenia zapytała go o imię i wiek. Przedstawił się, a jego spojrzenie padło na gazetę leżącą na kuchennym stole. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że być może starsza pani w duchu liczyła na to, że sam się domyśli i zaproponuje jej czytanie na głos. Wyglądała na bardzo oczytaną kobietę, na pewno tęskniła za codzienną lekturą.

– Jeżeli miałaby pani ochotę, mógłbym przeczytać pani na głos dzisiejszą gazetę – zaproponował. Pomyślał, że musi odwdzięczyć się jakoś starszej pani za zaproszenie na tartę. Gdyby opuścił jej dom bez spłacenia nawet tak niewielkiego długu, nie dawałoby mu to spokoju przez dłuższy czas.

– Byłabym ci za to niezwykle wdzięczna. Kiedy jeszcze miałam zdrowe oczy, przez większość dnia oddawałam się lekturze. To jedna z tych czynności, za którą najbardziej tęsknię od zeszłego roku – odpowiedziała starsza pani z leciutkim uśmiechem. Był to gest przepełniony subtelnym smutkiem. Musiała znosić o wiele gorzej utratę jednego ze zmysłów, niż mogłoby się wydawać. – Ale czy nikt na ciebie nie czeka? Na pewno masz czas?

– Mam bardzo dużo czasu – odpowiedział. Starsza pani musiała posiadać zdolność do zadawania na pozór niewinnych, a w rzeczywistości wielopłaszczyznowych pytań. Mogła nie widzieć fioletowego sińca na jego twarzy, ani nieporządku na jego głowie, ale na pewno wyczuła od niego pot i wilgoć czterech nocy spędzonych pod gołym niebem. Nie miała też żadnego kłopotu z wychwyceniem cienia goryczy w jego głosie. Zadając mu te pytania, być może chciała jedynie skompletować lub poszerzyć wysnute wcześniej wnioski na jego temat. – Nikt na mnie nie czeka.

Starsza pani była wymarzonym, choć nieco specyficznym słuchaczem. O ile było to w ogóle możliwe, słuchając jego lektury, wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej skupioną niż Tom. Z jakiegoś powodu zależało jej na tym, aby opisywał kilkoma zdaniami każdą większą fotografię nad artykułem, szczególnie jeżeli znajdowali się na niej jacyś wyjątkowo rozgoryczeni lub smutni ludzie. Dwa razy zapytała go o powtórzenie jakichś statystyk, na które sam nigdy nie zwróciłby uwagi. Tylko raz mu przerwała, pytając, czy ma ochotę na filiżankę kawy. Gdy odpowiedział, że dziękuje, ale nie ma ochoty, poprosiła, aby kontynuował czytanie. Po cichu zaparzyła filiżankę kawy dla siebie, dolała do niej mleczka i zaraz ponownie usiadła z nią przy stole.

– Chyba właśnie coś się o mnie otarło – zaczął niepewnie, składając na chwilę gazetę. Zdążył przeczytać połowę, kiedy niespodziewanie coś miękkiego otarło się o jego kostki. Zaraz pomyślał z ulgą, że to pewnie kot, ale i tak zdziwiło go, że nie usłyszał tupotu kocich łapek.

– Ach, to Q – wyjaśniła starsza pani. – Mój kot.

– Q jak ten genialny wynalazca z książek o Jamesie Bondzie?

– Właśnie tak. Q jest moim ulubionym fikcyjnym bohaterem.

Parsknął cichym śmiechem. Odłożył gazetę i lekko schylił się pod stół, chcąc pogłaskać kota. Gdy jednak rozejrzał się za nim po podłodze, nigdzie już go nie było. Zerknął nawet na korytarz przed kuchnią, ale i tam nie było ani śladu zwierzęcia.

– Chyba nie lubi ludzi? – zapytał z rozczarowaniem.

– Jest bardzo płochliwy. Na ogół nie podchodzi tak blisko do moich gości – przyznała starsza pani. Od początku rozmowy o kocie sprawiała wrażenie zamyślonej. – Miałeś kiedyś kota?

Zamienili kilka zdań o kotach. Po tym, jak Harry powrócił do czytania na głos, niebo za oknem pociemniało. Wyraźnie zbierało się na gwałtowny, rzęsisty deszcz. W ciągu kilkunastu minut zerwał się porywisty wiatr. Targał liśćmi i chrupotał gałęziami, wydając przy tym odgłosy, jakby rozkruszał garść maleńkich kości.

Harry co jakiś czas z niepokojem zerkał za okno. Miał nadzieję, że nie zacznie lada moment grzmieć i błyskać. Zawsze odczuwał niewytłumaczalny strach wobec burzy, ale odkąd znalazł się na ulicy, ten zaczął niemal go paraliżować. Starsza pani chyba wyczuła delikatną zmianę w jego głosie, bo bez słowa postawiła obok niego talerz z ciasteczkami.

– Została już tylko krzyżówka i ogłoszenia – powiedział Harry. Nagle poczuł śmiertelne znużenie swoim życiem, tamto pieczenie w przełyku, które powracało do niego, ilekroć pomyślał o choćby najmniej związanej rzeczy z Tomem.

– W salonie mam jeszcze jedną gazetę – odpowiedziała starsza pani. – Tylko pytanie brzmi: jak bardzo nikt na ciebie nie czeka? – Nie mógł wydusić z siebie żadnej odpowiedzi, napięły się i zaczęły drgać najmniejsze mięśnie na jego twarzy. Być może odpowiedź byłaby łatwiejsza, gdyby w grę nie wchodziła obojętność Toma, a obojętność jego wujostwa lub ośrodka. Obojętność każdej innej osoby, której nie oddałby wszystkiego, koniec końców zostając z niczym. – Dobrze – zaczęła starsza pani, domyślając się, że odpowiedź nie nadejdzie – na początek zrobię ci kanapkę z szynką i serem. Później przejdziemy do salonu i przeczytasz mi tamtą gazetę.


	19. Rozdział 19

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 19**

Harry wpatrywał się w sufit, wsłuchując się w deszcz za oknem. Wydawało mu się, że wyraźnie słyszy, jak ten uderza w kamienny krąg przykrywający studnię w ogrodzie. Dźwięk ten wybijał się na tle pozostałych. Brzmiał, jakby rozlegał się w wypełnionym ciemnością pomieszczeniu, w którym nie ma niczego oprócz padającego znikąd deszczu i samotnej studni.

Od godziny nie mógł zasnąć, wciąż tylko szukał dogodnej pozycji do snu i przewracał się z boku na bok. Doszło nawet do tego, że zaczął liczyć tyknięcia starego zegara, który wisząc na jednej ze ścian, przypominał ogromnego pająka. Gdy w dalszym ciągu nie mógł zmrużyć oka, wreszcie się poddał, pozwalając myślom płynąć, jak chcą. Przeczuwał, że koniec końców i tak z nimi nie wygra. Dopadną go, choćby nie wiem, jak się starał.

Z jakiegoś powodu czuł się jeszcze bardziej niespokojny, niż gdy spędzał noc na ulicy. Jakby fasada jego iluzorycznego spokoju ożyła, zamieniła się w jakieś materialne stworzenie, rozejrzała się po sypialni dla gości starszej pani nową parą oczu, po czym uznała, że do niczego nie jest już tu potrzebna, zdążyła wypełnić każdy ze swoich obowiązków. Zalały go myśli o Tomie, wyobrażenia o tym, jak wraca do domu z pracy, zdaje sobie sprawę z jego zniknięcia, jak reaguje na nie i podartą „Niewłaściwą osobę", jak przebiega jego rozmowa z Bellą.

Nawet jeżeli doszło pomiędzy nimi do awantury, Harry wątpił, aby ta bezpośrednio wiązała się z nim. W gruncie rzeczy od samego początku był tymczasowy. Tylko tymczasowo dbał o dobre samopoczucie Toma, a przynajmniej z takiego założenia musiał wychodzić sam mężczyzna. Gdyby cała ta sytuacja wywołała w nim gniew, to jedynie z powodu nadużycia jego zaufania przez Bellę – na pewno nie dostała osobnych kluczy dla takich niespodzianek – i tego, że uderzyła w twarz i wyrzuciła z domu jego własność. A wszystko to bez jego wiedzy, kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewał.

Harry nie płakał ani razu od tamtego snu, w którym na nowo przeżywał gwałt w ośrodku. Płakał wtedy gwałtownie, trzęsąc się pod uspokajającym dotykiem Toma. Później obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie płakał. Nigdy więcej nie będzie tamtym zasmarkanym dzieckiem z komórki pod schodami, które potrafiło rozpłakać się w nocy z pierwszego lepszego powodu. Z tego, że złamał tę przysięgę, zdał sobie sprawę dopiero, gdy poczuł na policzkach coś ciepłego. Nie wydawał z siebie żadnych dźwięków, nawet się nie poruszył. Wciąż leżał na plecach, wpatrzony w sufit. Wziął głębszy wdech, próbując uspokoić myśli. Gniew i żal zalały je niczym czarna woda wnętrze jaskini.

Prawdopodobnie wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze, gdyby wiedział, że i Tom odczuwa po nim jakąkolwiek stratę. Aż za dobrze znał jednak Toma, żeby wiedzieć, że ten nie odczuwa niczego podobnego. Poważny, zamknięty w sobie i ceniący spokój musiał zacząć mieć go powyżej uszu. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, jak bardzo od samego początku do siebie nie pasowali. Razem tworzyli coś niedorzecznego, nienaturalnego, z góry skazanego na niepowodzenie.

On kończył w tym roku szesnaście lat, a Tom trzydzieści cztery. Mogli być dla siebie synem i ojcem. On niewiele wiedział o czymkolwiek, nie mógł powiedzieć Tomowi niczego nowego i błyskotliwego. Tom był z kolei matematycznym geniuszem, cenionym na świecie pisarzem, mężczyzną, który potrafił zacytować mu słowo w słowo całą powieść. On nie posiadał w sobie żadnego wyrafinowania, był niepoukładany, szczery do bólu i granic wstydu. Każdy z gestów Toma przypominał swobodną grę aktorską, został wcześniej skrupulatnie przemyślany i zaplanowany. Tom był uporządkowany. Nawet kiedy słuchało się, jak o czymś mówi, miało się wrażenie, że jego słowa są niezwykle logiczne i rzeczowe. On nie miał w sobie niczego, w czym można byłoby się zakochać, nie potrafiłby uwieść przypadkowej osoby, choćby nawet mu się nie podobała. Był na to zbyt nieśmiały i niepewny siebie po latach spędzonych u wujostwa i w ośrodku, kolejnych niepowodzeniach, odrzuceniach, narastającym upokorzeniu. Tom wciąż wszystkich uwodził i rozkochiwał swoim intelektem, wyglądem, swoją nieznoszącą sprzeciwu pewnością siebie, która nakazywała mu się podporządkować, uznać jego wyższość jako ostateczną.

Jak mógł w takim razie popełnić taki błąd, uważając, że może zostać z Tomem na dłużej? Czym w gruncie rzeczy było to „na dłużej"? W jednej chwili okazało się, że Prawda znajduje się w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu trzy piętra wyżej. Dotąd przebywał w innym pomieszczeniu, trzy piętra niżej, z czymś, co jedynie przyodziało maskę prawdziwej Prawdy.

Coś zamiauczało pod łóżkiem. Harry w pierwszym odruchu pomyślał, że się przesłyszał. Q nie mógłby dostać się do pokoju gościnnego. Drzwi były zamknięte, w pomieszczeniu brakowało też kocich kryjówek. Było skromnie urządzone, przez co kot nie miałby się nawet gdzie wcześniej wślizgnąć i ukryć. A jednak po chwili powietrze ponownie przecięło przeciągłe miauczenie. Nie można było mówić o jakimkolwiek przesłyszeniu się.

Nachylił się i spojrzał pod łóżko. Snuł się przy nim kot, wpatrując się w niego swoimi świecącymi w ciemności ślepiami. Był czarny, bez ani jednej jaśniejszej plamki, ale jego sierść i tak wyraźnie odznaczała się w mroku. Jego zakrzywiony ogon był sztywno podniesiony. Wyglądał na dumne i pewne siebie stworzenie. Fakt, że Harry był niejako intruzem w domu starszej pani, wydawał się nie zrobić na kocie najmniejszego wrażenia, nie wywołał w nim jakiegokolwiek zaniepokojenia lub zaciekawienia. Cała jego kocia postawa mówiła, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą, jest przygotowany na każdą nieprzyjemną ewentualność. Jakby naprawdę był Q z Jamesa Bonda, szefem całego wydziału, genialnym wynalazcą.

Harry wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku. Wątpił, aby Q dał mu się tak łatwo pogłaskać. Starsza pani powiedziała, że nie lubi obcych. Chyba zdziwiła się nawet, że sam z siebie otarł się o jego kostki w kuchni. Harry poczuł jednak nieodparte pragnienie dotknięcia jego żywego, ciepłego ciałka. Pragnął przekonać się, że nie jest w domu zupełnie sam, bo z jakiegoś powodu takie wrażenie nękało go od kilku godzin. Ale, o dziwo, kot pozwolił mu się pogłaskać, choć nie sprawiał przy tym szczególnie zadowolonego wrażenia. Raczej jakby właśnie wyświadczał jakąś nieco kłopotliwą dla niego przysługę. Zamiauczał, wykonał dwa kroki kwartetem cichych łapek, ale wciąż tkwił tuż obok łóżka, zaraz na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Harry nie od razu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jaki jest zimny. Podrapał go za uszami, pogłaskał po wygiętym grzbiecie. Początkowo sądził, że zimno pochodzi od niego samego, w końcu dopiero co płakał. Gdy jednak trochę uspokoił mu się oddech i rozjaśniły mu się myśli, uświadomił sobie, że zimno pochodzi z małego ciałka kota. Choć ten powinien był ciepły, był zimny, jakby wrócił do domu po tygodniu spędzonym w ogrodzie, w którym panowały śmiertelne mrozy. Harry przestraszył się nie na żarty. Zmrużył oczy i zaczął uważniej przyglądać się kotu, ale ten wyglądał zupełnie normalnie. Nawet w ciemności dało się zauważyć, że jest młodym okazem zdrowia, bez trudu wspiąłby się na jakieś wysokie drzewo za ptakiem na gałęzi.

– Co z tobą, Q? Zimno ci? – zapytał Harry.

Kot nie odpowiedział, a jedynie jeszcze intensywniej wpatrywał się w niego swoimi błyszczącymi w ciemności ślepiami. Nasłuchiwał, jakby te słowa były zaledwie próbą, prawdziwy komunikat miał zostać ogłoszony dopiero teraz. Zaraz po tym stracił zainteresowanie dłonią. Najpewniej uznał, że jego przysługa, polegająca na łaskawym zgodzeniu się na głaskanie i drapanie, dobiegła już końca. Gdzieś sobie poszedł w akompaniamencie cichego tupotu kocich łapek.

Harry pomyślał, że Q rzeczywiście musi nie przepadać za obcymi ludźmi. Ponownie położył się na plecach i wziął głębszy wdech, zamykając oczy. Nie miał nawet siły zastanawiać się nad temperaturą kota. Biorąc pod uwagę wagę wszystkich jego kłopotów, marzył o rozterkach nad tym, że ma taką niewłaściwą temperaturę na granicy życia i śmierci, a jednak w dalszym ciągu czuje się dobrze.

Następnego ranka wstał zaraz po siódmej. Przez całą noc nie mógł zmrużyć oka, przewracając się z boku na bok. Gdy tylko odzyskiwał pełną świadomość, przypominał sobie o Tomie, a gdy tylko zapadał w płytki sen, śniły mu się groteskowe koszmary stanowiące kulminację wszystkich jego ostatnich lęków. Sądził też, że nie powinien spać zbyt długo – stanowiłoby to ogromny nietakt wobec starszej pani.

Poprzedniego wieczoru powiedziała, że nie jest pewna, czy do rana przestanie tak gwałtownie padać i grzmieć. Miałaby wyrzuty sumienia, gdyby wypuściła go z domu w taką pogodę, więc jeżeli ma ochotę, może przenocować w pokoju gościnnym.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego starsza pani tak mu zaufała, a tym bardziej tego, w jaki sposób domyśliła się prawdziwego znaczenia kryjącego się za jego „nikt na mnie nie czeka". Czy naprawdę można było domyślić się istoty rzeczy za pomocą tak krótkich, wieloznacznych słów? Czuł się aż nieswojo przez jej przenikliwość i zaufanie. Nie mógł jednak zrobić niczego innego, jak tylko przyjąć pomoc.

Gdy wziął gorący prysznic w łazience dla gości, a później przebrał się w nową męską piżamę, której zmarły mąż kobiety musiał nie zdążyć już założyć, ogarnęło go wzruszenie. Nie ufało mu jego wujostwo, kto wie, czy może nawet Tom nigdy do końca mu nie zaufał. A oto spotkał starszą panią, która zaufała mu od pierwszej rozmowy, na dodatek nie z naiwności, a z powodu czegoś, co udało jej się wyłapać między wierszami jego słów.

Kiedy Harry zszedł do kuchni, starsza pani jeszcze smacznie spała w swojej sypialni. Z braku lepszych pomysłów usiadł przy stole, po czym ponownie zaczął czytać gazetę z poprzedniego dnia. Przez moment walczył z pokusą przygotowania starszej pani śniadania, ale ostatecznie uznał podobne rozgoszczenie się w kuchni za nietakt. Na dworze wciąż padało, ale już nie tak gwałtownie jak poprzedniego dnia. Deszcz osnuwał rzeczywistość białą, delikatną mgiełką. Gdyby nie mokra szyba, trudno byłoby się nawet zorientować, że pada.

Harry mimowolnie błądził wzrokiem to od niej, to po nowoczesnej, niewielkiej kuchni, to znowu po słowach gazety. Te drgały mu przed oczami niczym rój czarnych much. Nie potrafił dłużej się na nich skupić, przestając myśleć o Tomie.

W końcu skupił myśli na sprawie kota. W nocy nie było w niej nic wyjątkowego, a przynajmniej jego zmęczony umysł nie miał siły ani ochoty na roztrząsanie jej ewentualnej wyjątkowości. Być może gdzieś istniały tak zimne koty, pomyślał wtedy. Istnieją przecież ludzie z naturalnie obniżoną temperaturą ciała. Być może nie aż tak, ale jednak. Ale teraz, kiedy siedział przy stole, zimny kot pozwalający mu się głaskać w nocy przy odgłosach gwałtownego deszczu wydał mu się z jakiegoś powodu niezwykle nierzeczywisty.

Czy naprawdę był taki zimny? Jak dostał się do pokoju gościnnego, niezauważony przez nikogo? W jakim zakamarku się ukrywał, gdy starsza pani pokazywała mu pomieszczenie? W jaki sposób udało mu się je opuścić przez noc? Gdy Harry się obudził, kota już nie było. Nie skrywał się ani pod łóżkiem, ani pod stolikiem, ani pod ciężkim, drewnianym biurkiem. Nie mógł też wślizgnąć się w inne miejsce, wyjść przez okno lub zamknięte drzwi. A jednak nigdzie w pokoju już go nie było.

Wreszcie przemknęło mu przez myśl, że spotkanie z kotem musiało być wytworem jego wyobraźni. Był smutny i zmęczony – zresztą zaraz po spotkaniu z kotem zapadł w pierwszy płytki sen, a więc było to jak najbardziej prawdopodobne przypuszczenie. W rzeczywistości wcale nie spotkał kota, to mu się tylko przyśniło. Mimo wszystko wciąż zerkał na srebrną miseczkę z wodą. Miał nadzieję, że Q lada moment się przy niej pojawi, może przy tym podejdzie i do niego, pozwalając mu się pogłaskać.

Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale coś w całej tej sprawie nie dawało mu spokoju. W nocy uznałby kota za po prostu „zimnego", jakby ten wytarzał się w śniegu, bardzo długo przebywał na zimnie, które aż przeniknęło na wskroś jego drobne ciałko. Teraz także myślał o nim jako o „zimnym", ale w gruncie rzeczy było to uproszczone określenie i nie oddawało prawdziwego uczucia towarzyszącego głaskaniu Q. W rzeczywistości kot nie był po prostu zimny, nie przenikało go zimno, o jakim każdy od razu by pomyślał, myśląc o zimnie. Dotykanie jego sierści przypominało nieco zanurzanie palców w jakiejś śliskiej substancji, nie–zimno oblepiało je później grubą warstewką.

Po godzinie w kuchni pojawiła się starsza pani. Przywitała się z nim, zapytała o to, jak mu się spało i czy jadł już śniadanie. Gdy Harry odpowiedział, że nie jadł, zadecydowała, że coś mu przygotuje. Z lekkim uśmiechem odmówiła wyręczenia i najdrobniejszej pomocy. Tak jak poprzedniego dnia, poruszała się nieco mechanicznie, ale wciąż nienaturalnie wręcz zręcznie jak na niewidomą osobę.

Dziesięć minut później jedli razem grzanki z dżemem, popijając kawą. Harry układał w myślach przebieg ich następnej rozmowy. Czuł, że musi podziękować starszej pani za pomoc i odejść jeszcze przed obiadem. Nie chciał być nietaktowny, uciekając zaraz po jedzeniu, ale jednocześnie nie chciał narzucać się swoją obecnością, starsza pani i tak zrobiła dla niego wiele jak mało kto.

– Do obiadu powinno chyba przestać padać i trochę się przejaśnić – odezwała się starsza pani. – Teraz z trudem słyszę już tylko lekką mżawkę. Przypomina bardzo cichy szum radia nastawionego na stację widmo.

– Moje ubrania zdążyły już pewnie wyschnąć – odpowiedział Harry. Choć ton kobiety był neutralny, niczego wyraźnie nie sugerował, i tak bezwiednie powiązał go z taktownym nakazem opuszczenia domu. – Jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję pani za pomoc. Jeżeli jest coś, co mógłbym dla pani zrobić przed odejściem, proszę mi o tym powiedzieć. Naprawdę chciałbym się jakoś pani odwdzięczyć.

Starsza pani upiła łyk kawy z filiżanki, po czym westchnęła.

– Nie proszę cię o to, żebyś opuścił dom – powiedziała. – Choć jest kilka rzeczy, które mógłbyś dla mnie zrobić. Prawdę mówiąc, jest ich znacznie więcej niż tylko kilka. – Na chwilę zamilkła, wyglądając, jakby próbowała odnaleźć odpowiednie słowa. Niczego nie mówił, nie ponaglając jej w tych poszukiwaniach. – Jedną z nich jest moja cotygodniowa wizyta w mieście. Powinnam odbyć ją wczoraj, ale tego nie zrobiłam. Zawsze staram się, żeby była jak najkrótsza. Skrupulatnie planuję każdy jej punkt, a i tak nawet teraz boli mnie głowa, gdy o niej pomyślę. Boli prawie tak, jakby ściskało ją imadło. Choć kiedy ją odbywam, jest znacznie gorzej. Na ulicy za dnia czuję się jak wewnątrz potrząsanej dziecięcej grzechotki. Każdy miejski dźwięk dociera do mnie dziesięciokrotnie głośniejszy. Odgłos klaksonu przypomina uderzenie w ucho, ciche rozmowy przechodniów kłótnie. Prawdopodobnie ciężko ci to sobie wyobrazić, ale tak właśnie się czuję. W gruncie rzeczy wcale nie chodzi o moje niewidome oczy. Przypadkowi ludzie zawsze są dla mnie bardzo mili i pomocni. Pamiętam też dokładnie, gdzie się co znajduje. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jakie to nieprawdopodobne, ale naprawdę moje niewidome oczy nie są w tym przypadku żadnym większym kłopotem. Chodzi jedynie o te dziesięciokrotnie głośniejsze odgłosy. Oczywiście, towarzystwo drugiej osoby w żaden sposób nie sprawia, że cichną. Ale i tak czuję się spokojniejsza. Jakbym trochę się od nich oddzielała, skupiając na czyjejś znajomej obecności tuż obok. – Osłonięte białą mgiełką oczy starszej pani przesunęły się po jego twarzy. Ona sama zaczęła wyglądać na zakłopotaną swoimi słowami, wyraźnie nie miała ochoty ich wypowiadać. Upiła jeszcze jeden łyk kawy, po czym odstawiła filiżankę na spodek. Nawet tak drobny gest w jej wykonaniu miał w sobie jakąś niewymuszoną elegancję. Miała szczupłe, delikatne palce. – Zrozumiem, jeżeli jednak nie będziesz miał ochoty iść ze mną do miasta, naprawdę zechcesz odejść. Po prostu wydaje mi się, że możemy sobie wzajemnie pomóc. Być może uznasz to z mojej strony za pewien nietakt, ale czuję, że muszę wyjaśnić z tobą najważniejszą kwestię. Nie pomagam ci bezinteresownie. Nie powinieneś więc czuć się upokorzony moją pomocą. To wymiana handlowa z jasno określonymi warunkami.

Harry w jednej chwili stracił resztki apetytu. Poczuł ukłucie upokorzenia przenikliwością starszej pani. Przez moment nic nie mówił, wpatrując się w ogród za oknem i upijając kilka łyków wystygłej kawy. Zaczynała smakować jak mokra gazeta.

– Nie powiedziałem pani zbyt wiele o sobie – powiedział wreszcie. – Tak naprawdę niczego pani o mnie nie wie.

– Od zawsze miałam dość silną intuicję do takich rzeczy. To wystarczy. Czegokolwiek dokładniejszego nie zdołałaby mi podpowiedzieć, i tak najważniejsze jest zawsze to, co wychodzi po znaku równości – odpowiedziała starsza pani.

– Intuicja nie mogła pani podpowiedzieć, że uciekłem z ośrodka wychowawczego. Zamknięto mnie w nim razem z chłopakiem, który złamał komuś obie ręce i nos. Inny pobił swojego nauczyciela tak, że aż ten trafił do szpitala na dwa tygodnie. Przepraszam, ale naprawdę powinna być pani ostrożniejsza. Gdybym sam nie powiedział pani swojego nazwiska, prawdopodobnie i tak nawet nie chciałaby pani go usłyszeć. A nawet gdyby pani chciała, mógłbym panią okłamać i podać zmyślone. Pani nawet nie może mnie zobaczyć, zweryfikować moich słów z tym, jak wyglądam, a i tak ufa mi pani w ciemno. A gdybym od samego początku chciał panią skrzywdzić? Pani naprawdę powinna być bardziej ostrożna. Nie wszystkim powinno się tak ufać.

Harry obserwował z zaskoczeniem, jak wargi starszej pani wykrzywia uśmiech. Delikatnie potrząsnęła głową, jakby próbowała wyrzucić z niej jakąś niepotrzebną myśl. Wyglądała na szczerze rozbawioną, pomimo tego, że wspomniał o ośrodku wychowawczym.

– Kto wie, czy właśnie dlatego, że już nikogo nie mogę zobaczyć, tak łatwo trafiam ze swoimi osądami. W gruncie rzeczy sprawne oczy są pewną przeszkodą przy wydawaniu trzeźwych osądów. Przynoszą więcej szkody niż pożytku. – Na ustach starszej pani wciąż błąkał się rozbawiony uśmiech. – Mam nadzieję, że jednak postanowisz iść ze mną do tego miasta. Q grymasi bez puszki swojego ulubionego jedzenia.

Wzrok Harry'ego mimowolnie podążył do miseczki z wodą. Starsza pani zaraz po pojawieniu się w kuchni postawiła przy niej talerzyk z surową sardynką. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego tam spojrzał – nawet nie usłyszał tupotu kocich łapek. A jednak okazało się, że Q rzeczywiście kręcił się w tamtym miejscu. Grymasił, tak jak wspomniała starsza pani. Wyraźnie nie podobało mu się to, że obok miseczki nie ma talerzyka z jego ulubionym jedzeniem, tylko z sardynką. Gdyby tylko miał takie możliwości, bardzo chętnie wyraziłby swoje niezadowolenie i zbojkotowałby jego brak.

Był to zupełnie inny kot niż ten, którego Harry spotkał w nocy. Tamten był czarny jak kruk, bez ani jednej jaśniejszej plamki. Ten miał złocisto–białą sierść. Poza tym różnic było znacznie więcej, były to dwie zupełnie odmienne rasy kotów.

Harry poczuł się nieco odrealniony, jakby był duchem, który dopiero co opuścił ciało, a teraz oglądał samego siebie, siedzącego przy kuchennym stole ze starszą panią. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tamto nocne spotkanie z kotem wciąż było tak żywe w jego wyobraźni, co więcej – jeszcze bardziej zyskało na realności, skoro powinno tylko stracić. Prawie wyczuwał w koniuszkach palców zimno tamtego kota, niezwykłe uczucie towarzyszące dotykaniu jego grzbietu. Słyszał przy tym gwałtownie padający deszcz, wybijający się na jego tle odgłos kropel uderzających o kamienną pokrywę studni. Wyobrażał sobie gęstą, nieruchomą ciemność wypełniającą skromny pokój. Co za dziwne uczucie, pomyślał.

– Oczywiście, że pójdę z panią do miasta – odparł Harry z westchnięciem.

Doszedł do wniosku, że dalsze roztrząsanie tamtego snu o spotkaniu z zimnym kotem lub zbytniej ufności starszej pani mija się z celem. Sen był bez wątpienia jedynie snem, niezależnie od tego, jak silne wciąż budził w nim wrażenia. Z kolei starsza pani sama przyznała, że nie pomaga mu całkiem bezinteresownie. Skoro stawiała swoją pomoc w takim świetle, powinien czerpać z niej garściami, bez słowa wykonując każdą prośbę, z którą w międzyczasie zwróci się do niego kobieta. Powinien być wdzięczny losowi za to, że natrafili na siebie akurat teraz.

Kolejny tydzień upłynął mu w tej samej sennej, monotonnej atmosferze. Pomagał starszej pani w pracach domowych, przyrządzaniu posiłków, wychodził do niewielkiego sklepu niedaleko domu po zakupy i świeżą gazetę, po czym czytał ją na głos, gdy kobieta go o to poprosiła. Sam zaproponował nawet, że przeczyta na głos jej ulubioną książkę lub inną, jakiej tylko sobie zażyczy.

Miał niewiele obowiązków, ale starsza pani bardzo ceniła sobie jego pomoc i towarzystwo. Zauważył, że w gruncie rzeczy miewa sporo kłopotów z życiem codziennym. Wystarczyło tylko, że wkradała się w nie choć jedna zmienna, której nie mogła dostrzec. Chwaliła sobie jego potrawy, mówiąc, że sama gotowała to samo, dawno już przestała próbować ugotować coś nowego. Nauczyła się w ciemności przygotowywać pewne rzeczy, ale przypadało to na okres, w którym wszystkiego musiała nauczyć się na nowo, a więc czuła się do tego wszystkiego niezwykle zmotywowana.

Ale teraz wszystkie jej kucharskie próby spełzały na niczym. Nie potrafiła już tak skrupulatnie zapamiętać kolejnych ustawień pokrętełek w piekarniku, w minutniku, o uczeniu się przepisów na pamięć nie wspominając. Wtedy we wszystkim pomagał jej mąż. Zachęcał ją do prób, czytał na głos przepisy i obserwował jej poczynania w kuchni, żeby nie zrobiła sobie żadnej krzywdy. Nie trwało to jednak długo, w lutym zasnął i niespodziewanie już się z tego snu nie wybudził.

Przez taką małą ilość obowiązków, Harry miał wolne prawie całe dnie. Przez ten czas nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak czytanie książek z obszernej biblioteczki w salonie, słuchanie płyt z muzyką klasyczną, radia lub przesiadywanie w ogrodzie. Był to tryb życia nieróżniący się za bardzo od tego, który towarzyszył mu w domu Toma, a jednak dzięki niemu czuł się, jakby coś po troszeczku odklejało się w jego głowie, warstwa po warstwie. Jego łudzące podobieństwo sprawiało tylko, że o niczym, choćby na chwilę, nie potrafił zapomnieć. Budząc się rano, bezwiednie wyciągał rękę, żeby dotknąć śpiącego Toma. Gdy okazywało się, że mężczyzny nie ma obok, przez pół godziny z całej siły zaciskał palce na kołdrze lub wbijał paznokcie we wnętrze dłoni, aż na skórze pojawiały się krwawiące półksiężyce. W jednej chwili odechciewało mu się wstawać. Mógłby leżeć tak do końca świata i byłoby mu w związku z tym wszystko jedno, nawet jeżeli miałby tu umrzeć z wycieńczenia.

Gdy na dworze całkiem się wypogodziło, wziął się za porządkowanie ogrodu. Za pozwoleniem starszej pani, skosił trawę kosiarką z małego pomieszczenia gospodarczego i podciął kilka rozrośniętych krzewów specjalnymi nożycami. Żałował, że nie ma w nim nic więcej do roboty. Siedząc na tarasie i wpatrując się w równą, zieloną trawę, żałował nawet, że nie może cofnąć czasu i zrobić wszystkiego od początku. Była to prosta, uspokajająca praca, która po raz pierwszy od tygodnia pozwoliła mu się naprawdę wyciszyć.

– Nie mogę zobaczyć efektów twojej pracy, ale i tak mam wrażenie, że powietrze w ogrodzie stało się znacznie lżejsze, od kiedy go uporządkowałeś. Jakoś od razu przyjemniej się tu przebywa, słuchając śpiewu ptaków – powiedziała starsza pani z uśmiechem. Usiadła obok niego na rzeźbionej ławce w cieniu tarasu. Podała mu szklankę soku pomarańczowego z kosteczkami lodu. Podziękował, od razu upijając kilka łyków. – Od dawna nie miałam głowy, żeby kogoś do niego zatrudnić. Jestem ci naprawdę bardzo wdzięczna. Być może zabrzmi to niedorzeczne, ale całkiem zapomniałam o tym, że ogród wciąż żyje i prawdopodobnie ma się coraz gorzej.

– Ogród nie miał się aż tak źle – odpowiedział Harry, siląc się na uśmiech. – Chyba nawet żałuję, że nie miał się gorzej. Bardzo lubię taką spokojną pracę, chociaż czasem bywa ciężka. Gdy mieszkałem z wujostwem, samodzielnie zajmowałem się całym ogrodem. Kosiłem trawę, pieliłem grządki, podcinałem krzewy, zbierałem liście, sadzałem kwiaty i drzewka, wszystko podlewałem, kiedy i ile było tylko trzeba. Nauczyłem się nawet przygotowywać wszystko na nadejście zimy.

– To naprawdę niezwykłe – przyznała starsza pani. – Chciałbyś w przyszłości zostać prawdziwym ogrodnikiem? Wykonywałbyś taką spokojną pracę dzień w dzień, cały rok. Jestem pewna, że miałbyś wtedy ręce pełne roboty. Już nigdy nie żałowałbyś, że ogród jak ten tutaj jest za mało zapuszczony – zażartowała.

Harry tym razem uśmiechnął się szczerze, choć był to bardzo delikatny uśmiech. Upił kolejny łyk zimnego soku, patrząc na jasnobłękitne niebo. Nie było na nim ani jednego białego obłoczka. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że dotąd ani razu o tym nie pomyślał. „Chcę zostać ogrodnikiem" – naprawdę nigdy nic podobnego nie przemknęło mu przez myśl. Tak samo było z gotowaniem, ani razu nie zamarzył o tym, aby zostać prawdziwym kucharzem. Był dobry zarówno w zajmowaniu się ogrodem, jak i w gotowaniu, co więcej bardzo lubił obydwie te czynności, a jednak nigdy nie pomyślał o związaniu z nimi swojej przyszłości.

Ale skoro porzucił tamto marzenie o zostaniu pisarzem z krwi i kości, być może nie pozostało mu już nic innego, jak tylko zajęcie się którąś z tych rzeczy? Gdy tylko o tym pomyślał, poczuł głębokie przygnębienie. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tamto porzucone marzenie o pisaniu miało dla niego taką wartość.

– Chyba rzeczywiście nie byłaby to taka zła przyszłość. Muszę się nad tym zastanowić – odparł z uśmiechem. Jego wzrok spoczął na szczelnie przykrytej kamienną pokrywą studni. Już wcześniej miał ochotę o nią spytać, ale dopiero teraz miał ku temu prawdziwą okazję. – Ostatnio często zastanawia mnie ta studnia – zmienił temat. – Czy z niej w ogóle można jeszcze czerpać wodę? Pierwszy raz widzę taką w mieście. To naprawdę dość rzadki widok.

– Jeszcze piętnaście lat temu stały tu wyłącznie domy pamiętające przedwojenne czasy. Mało kto już w nich mieszkał, było to zresztą bardzo niebezpieczne. Ktoś wreszcie powykupywał cały teren za bezcen, wyburzył tamte stare budynki co do jednego i wybudował nowe, tworząc nowoczesne, atrakcyjne osiedle. Z jakiegoś powodu zostawiono jednak tę studnię. Może uznano, że dobrze wygląda w takim ogrodzie, a może po prostu burzenie i zakopywanie takiej głębokiej studni jest bardzo kłopotliwe. W każdym razie studnia została, a razem z nią została też inna, znajdująca się pięć minut drogi stąd. – Starsza pani utkwiła spojrzenie w zakrytej studni, na której przysiadł szary podśpiewujący ptaszek. – Ta znajdująca się pięć minut drogi stąd jest wyschnięta do cna, od dawna nie ma w niej żadnej wody. Z tej tutaj można pozbierać wodę, co więcej, czystą jak w górskim strumieniu. Jest to najpewniej efekt takiego specyficznego ułożenia żył wodnych. Najwidoczniej pod tamtą nieczynną studnią jakaś żyła musiała zdążyć już wyschnąć lub się przesunąć. To się podobno zdarza i nie ma na to żadnej rady.

Tej samej nocy, prawie dwa tygodnie po tym, jak opuścił dom Toma, po raz pierwszy miał o mężczyźnie tak realistyczny sen.

We śnie zatrzymał się w przestronnym holu, wyglądającym na hotelowy. Jego świadomość była ostra niczym cienki księżycowy sierp. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że właśnie śni. Miał na sobie granatową, śliską w dotyku piżamę, w której położył się do łóżka. Nozdrza drażnił mu zapach ciężkich papierosów i świeżo ściętych białych kwiatów w wazonie. Gdy uszczypnął się w rękę, skórę w tym miejscu przeszyły igiełki bólu. Skrupulatnie, szczegół po szczególe mógł przyjrzeć się każdej rzeczy wokół, przemieszczać się w dowolnym kierunku.

Oprócz niego, w pomieszczeniu znajdowało się jeszcze dziesięć innych osób. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w duży telewizor stojący po środku, jakby właśnie przekazywano w nim niezwykle istotne wiadomości. Zarówno kobiety, jak i mężczyźni ubrani byli jak na spotkanie szkolnych absolwentów. Pośrodku tego niewielkiego tłumu stał Tom. Sądząc po jego postawie, też musiał uważnie wpatrywać się w ekran telewizora. W swojej dłoni, przypominającej dłoń wielkiego wirtuoza, trzymał szklaneczkę z whisky.

Harry ze swojego miejsca nie widział jego twarzy, ale nie było mowy o pomyłce. Znał na pamięć każdy szczegół jego ciała. Rozpoznałby go choćby w przebraniu karnawałowym, a tym bardziej jedynie odwróconego plecami. Przez chwilę walczył z pokusą podejścia bliżej i dotknięcia go. Na samą myśl o dotknięciu choćby jego ramienia w koszuli paliły go koniuszki palców, czuł ucisk w gardle. W takim świadomym śnie mógłby zrobić z Tomem wszystko, na co miałby tylko ochotę. Kto wie, czy nie mógłby nawet do czegoś go zmusić. Czuł się oszukany, zraniony, zawiedziony, wściekły i przygnębiony. Powoli zaczynał nienawidzić tego mężczyzny, któremu cały się oddał, żeby koniec końców zostać z niczym. Mimo tego i tak wciąż go pragnął, a im dalej się od siebie znajdowali, tym bardziej, tak jak się pragnie rzeczy odległych i niedostępnych.

Tyle że nawet najmniej niewinne zbliżenie się do Toma, oznaczałoby konfrontację z przeszłością. Nawet nie byłby w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy, a co dopiero spróbować go wykorzystać. W dalszym ciągu stał więc obok jakiegoś siwego mężczyzny w okularach połówkach, nie wykonując żadnego ruchu. Wpatrywał się przy tym usilnie w proste, z jakiegoś powodu wyglądające na pełne napięcia, plecy Toma. Zamarł, nie mogąc ani odwrócić wzroku, ani zbliżyć się do ich posiadacza.

Wtem skupił się na wiadomościach, którym każdy w pomieszczeniu przysłuchiwał się z niezwykłą uwagą. Dotąd słuchał ich pół uchem. Wiedział tylko, że prezenter telewizyjny mówił o sprawie zwłok jakiegoś młodego chłopaka uduszonego paskiem, które znaleziono niedawno w parku. Doszedł do wniosku, że być może nie bez przypadek znajduje się tutaj z innymi ludźmi, możliwe, że w ekranie telewizora tkwiła istota tego całego dziwnego snu.

Wyminął zasłaniającą mu telewizor kobietę i stanął w miejscu, z którego miał dobry widok na wiadomości. Te dobiegały już jednak końca. Jeszcze raz pokazano park, w którym z rana jakiś spacerowicz z psem natrafił na zwłoki. Wyglądał, jak tło spokojnego filmu o staruszkach lubiących sobie pograć w karty na świeżym powietrzu. Wręcz groteskowo pogodnie, biorąc pod uwagę tamte znalezione w nim zwłoki.

Harry poczuł, jak zasycha mu w ustach. Znał ten park z jeziorem, wielokrotnie przejeżdżał obok niego samochodem. Spojrzał na Toma. Zrobił to w tej samej chwili, w której mężczyzna upuścił szklankę. Szkło niespodziewanie wysunęło mu się z palców, tłukąc się w zderzeniu z twardą posadzką, jego zawartość chlapnęła mu na buty. Harry nawet nie skrzywił się na ten nieprzyjemnie ostry odgłos.

Zrozumiał wszystko, choć jego myśli przypominały rój brzęczących much. To jego uduszono paskiem w tamtym parku niedaleko domu Toma. To na jego ciało nieudolnie przysłonięte zaroślami natrafiono nad ranem. Tylko dlaczego ktoś miałby go zamordować z takim gniewem? Dlaczego miałby mieć o czymś podobnym tak realistyczny sen? Poczuł, jak żołądek zaciska mu się w twardy supeł.

Chciał zbliżyć się do Toma, zobaczyć wyraz jego twarzy i powiedzieć mu, że w rzeczywistości wcale nie został uduszony w parku, przecież jest tutaj żywy i ma się dobrze, wszystko jest zresztą wyłącznie snem. Ale hol niespodziewanie zniknął mu z oczu, senna rzeczywistość pękła gwałtownie niczym mydlana bańka.

Pobudka przypominała wyciągnięcie z dna głębokiego oceanu. Harry oddychając ciężko, utkwił spojrzenie w nocnym niebie za oknem, które powoli przechodziło w blady świt. Próbował pozbierać myśli, uporządkować wszystko, o czym właśnie śnił. Musiał uważnie przyjrzeć się swojej dłoni w półmroku, zgiąć i rozgiąć palce, aby upewnić się, że wciąż żyje. W jego głowie zakiełkowała niewielka, ale posiadająca niezwykłą moc przekonywania myśl, że być może naprawdę nie żyje.


	20. Rozdział 20

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 20**

Harry nie potrafił zapomnieć o tamtym śnie. Rano dokładnie przyjrzał się swojej twarzy w lustrze, jakby przez noc mogła zajść w niej jakaś znacząca, widoczna zmiana. Nie licząc oznak niewyspania, nic się w niej nie zmieniło. Zresztą sądzenie, że cokolwiek mogło się w niej zmienić samoistnie w ciągu kilku godzin, było niedorzeczne. Dobrze o tym wiedział, jednak sen nie dawał mu spokoju. Jego wspomnienie wracało do niego raz za razem.

Ilekroć stanęło mu przed oczami, czuł w nozdrzach zapach papierosów i świeżo ściętych, białych kwiatów w wazonie. Ich zapach przywodził na myśl kwitnący ogród po delikatnym deszczu. Był subtelny, lecz wyraźnie odznaczał się na tle pozostałych. Światło rzucane przez trzy kryształowe żyrandole mrugały zalotnie do hotelowych gości, odbijając się w srebrnych tacach. Kobiety miały podkręcone, polakierowane włosy i umalowane szminką usta. Mężczyźni mieli na sobie garnitury i krawaty zawiązane tuż pod szyją. Niemożliwym było natrafienie na dwa takie same, każdy różnił się od siebie kolorem i wzorem jak wielogatunkowe zwierzątka. Na środku pomieszczenia stał duży telewizor. Cały emanował jakąś złowrogą, hipnotyzującą świat siłą.

Nawet Tom wpatrywał się w wiadomości telewizyjne z niezwykłą uwagą. Pomimo szklaneczki alkoholu w dłoni, wyglądał na niespokojnego, jego proste plecy i ramiona kryły w sobie jakiś niepokój i zdenerwowanie. Nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na nikogo w pomieszczeniu, wszyscy ci ludzie mogliby równie dobrze wcale dla niego istnieć. Nie byłoby mu ani trochę przykro, gdyby jakaś niewidzialna ręka zmiotłaby ich niespodziewanie z powierzchni świata. Choć Harry nie mógł dostrzec wyrazu jego twarzy, był pewien, że podczas emisji wiadomości stężał każdy jej mięsień. Oczy wydawały się patrzeć za jakiś punkt znajdujący się za telewizorem, ale w rzeczywistości analizowały każdy szczegół wyświetlanych na ekranie obrazów.

Obrazy w pewnym momencie stały się jedną czytelną istotą. Można było sobie wyobrazić, jak rozsypane i przypadkowe gwałtownie stają się jednym zaskakującym bytem. Ciało uduszonego paskiem chłopaka należało do Harry'ego.

Być może Harry nadawał temu snu zbyt duże znaczenie, lecz zwykle nie ma się tak realnych snów, a tym bardziej nie śni się w nich świadomie o własnej śmierci. Zdążył przestać myśleć o tym, że umarł. Długo się nad tym zastanawiał, leżąc w pogrążonej w półmroku sypialni. Kiedy człowiek śni o własnej śmierci, później długo się nad nią zastanawia. Myśl o niej nie daje mu spokoju jak mała drzazga w palcu. Wreszcie doszedł do wniosku, że żyje, nie ma żadnych przesłanek, aby poddawał ten fakt w wątpliwość. W przeszłości miał jednak kilka snów, które później się spełniły. Nie szczegół po szczególe, ale nie można było mówić o jakimkolwiek przypadku. Jego sny lub podświadomość przejrzały przyszłość, jakby ta była z góry zaplanowana, a przy tym niepodważalna, niczym kinowy repertuar. To wszystko sprawiało, że choć przestał myśleć o tym, że umarł, zakładał istnienie pewnej możliwości, że _zostanie_ zamordowany. O dziwo, taka możliwość bardziej go fascynowała niż przerażała, rodziła jeszcze więcej pytań bez odpowiedzi.

Po dokładnym przejrzeniu się w lustrze, wyszorował zęby i przebrał się. Gdy zszedł do kuchni, ta była jeszcze pusta. Za oknem zapowiadał się słoneczny dzień, na niebieskim niebie nie było choćby jednego białego obłoczka. Z ogrodu dochodziły odgłosy śpiewu ptaków, brzmiące, jakby właśnie za ich pomocą nakręcano potężną sprężynę świata. Włączył cicho radio, przyrządził omlety, upiekł grzanki i zaparzył kawę. Przyrządził wszystkiego więcej, bo domyślał się, że starsza pani pojawi się w niej lada moment.

Skubiąc grzankę cienko posmarowaną miodem, ponownie pomyślał o Tomie. Upił łyk czarnej kawy, próbując wyrzucić te obrazy z głowy. Już kilka dni wcześniej stwierdził, że powinien znaleźć dla siebie jakieś zajmujące myśli zajęcie, przypominające tamtą pracę w ogrodzie. Miał wrażenie, że jeżeli go nie znajdzie, zacznie powoli odchodzić od zmysłów. Może nawet już zaczął od nich odchodzić i nie zostało mu zbyt wiele czasu, aby odwrócić ten stan. Pisanie było bez wątpienia jednym z takich zajmujących myśli zajęć, ale obiecał sobie, że nie napisze już ani słowa. „Koniec z tymi głupotami", pomyślał po opuszczeniu domu Toma.

Starsza pani niedługo po tym pojawiła się w kuchni. Przywitała się z nim, podziękowała za śniadanie i zabrała się do jedzenia. Przez chwilę rozmawiali na niezobowiązujące, lekkie tematy. Czekał na odpowiedni moment, a kiedy taki nadszedł, zapytał ją, czy miałaby coś przeciwko temu, gdyby znalazł sobie jakąś pracę.

– To może nie być takie łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę mój wiek. Ale mógłbym robić praktycznie wszystko. W końcu całkiem nieźle sprzątam i gotuję – powiedział. Starsza pani spojrzała na niego z cieniem niezadowolenia. Najwidoczniej nie spodobał się jej ten oczywisty brak wymagań. – Mógłbym zacząć dokładać się do rachunków... – dodał nieco błagalnie. Ostatecznie decyzja i tak należała wyłącznie do kobiety, to on pomieszkiwał u niej kantem.

– Nie chcę słyszeć o dokładaniu się do rachunków, Harry. Jesteś niezastąpioną pomocą i nie stanowisz dla mnie żadnego finansowego obciążenia. Chcę, żebyś wreszcie to zrozumiał – odpowiedziała starsza pani. Upiła łyk kawy, wyglądając już na wyraźnie niezadowoloną. Najwidoczniej uznała, że Harry ma o niej złe mniemanie, jest gotów na zrobienie wszystkiego, byleby tylko trochę się od niej uniezależnić. Harry wyjaśnił taktownie, że w gruncie rzeczy wcale nie o to chodzi, chciałby jedynie znaleźć jakieś wyczerpujące, czasochłonne zajęcie. – Rozumiem – westchnęła. Nie powiedziała ani słowa więcej na temat kierujących nim motywacji. Najprawdopodobniej jak zwykle sama doszła do wszystkich istotnych odpowiedzi. – Wyciągnę swoje długie ręce, popytam tu i tam i postaram się znaleźć dla ciebie coś odpowiedniego. To nie może być pierwsze lepsze zajęcie.

Harry podziękował jej dwa razy. Mimowolnie wyobraził sobie, jak ręce niepozornej starszej pani wydłużają się do nieprawdopodobnej długości, po czym ze świstem wyciągają się przez uchylone okno, żeby znaleźć dla niego coś odpowiedniego.

Tej samej nocy śniło mu się, że ucieka krętymi, wypełnionymi ciemnością ścieżkami parku położonego niedaleko domu Toma. Ciemne, ołowiane niebo było bezksiężycowe. Nie paliła się ani jedna rtęciowa latarnia. Ławki i wysokie krzewy przypominały w takim mroku nieruchome, gotowe do ataku drapieżne stworzenia. Gonił go mężczyzna bez twarzy. Tam, gdzie powinien mieć twarz, nie miał żadnej. Harry rzucił mi kilka spojrzeń przez ramię. Nie było mowy o żadnym przewidzeniu, z jakiegoś powodu dobrze widział ten brak twarzy. Wydawało się jednak, że widząc (lub czując) posyłane mu, przestraszone spojrzenia, mężczyzna bez twarzy uśmiecha się. Wiedział, że dogonienie Harry'ego jest kwestią czasu, lada moment będzie mógł zacisnąć na jego szyi skórzany pasek.

Harry gwałtownie obudził się z tego koszmaru. Oddychał ciężko, nocna koszula lepiła mu się do ciała od potu. Pokój wypełniała blada poświata księżyca. Stary zegar cicho tykał w półmroku, niezmiennie przypominając siedzącego na ścianie pająka. Na chwilę utkwił w nim spojrzenie, a później ponownie zamknął oczy. Próbował uspokoić oddech i nie myśleć o tym, że we śnie kurczowo pragnął spotkać Toma, czuł niemal namacalną rozpacz, gdy wciąż mu się to nie udawało. Miał wrażenie, że to się nigdy nie skończy. Już zawsze będzie myślał i marzył wyłącznie o Tomie.

Gdzieś w pokoju rozległo się miauknięcie, a zaraz po tym kolejne, tym razem tuż obok łóżka. Harry z niedowierzaniem patrzył na czarnego kota, wpatrującego się w niego swoimi błyszczącymi w półmroku oczami. Jego świadomość przypominała dopiero co naostrzone ostrze. Bez wątpienia „znajdował się" w prawdziwej rzeczywistości, skończył śnić tamten koszmar. A jednak po raz drugi spotkał czarnego kota w środku nocy.

Czy za pierwszym razem też spotkał go na jawie? Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku zwierzęcia, intensywnie się nad tym wszystkim zastanawiając. Nie mógł za pierwszym razem spotkać go w śnie, a za drugim na jawie. Chyba, że przejrzał przyszłość, albo spotkał go taki szczególny przypadek – koniec końców na świecie było sporo takich czarnych kotów. Śnienie o jednym z nich, a później spotkanie innego nie było całkiem nieprawdopodobnym scenariuszem.

Kot, tak jak za pierwszym razem, pozwolił mu się pogłaskać. Sprawiał nieco mniej nieprzystępne wrażenie, jakby trochę już oswoił się z jego istnieniem. Harry przesunął palcami po jego wygiętym grzbiecie. Niemal w tym samym momencie po jego własnym przebiegł dreszcz. Ciałko kota i tym razem było niezwykle zimne, zupełnie niepodobne do ciepłego ciałka Q. Jak to możliwe, że ten kot wciąż jest zdrowy, pomyślał zaniepokojony, wyraźnie coś tu nie gra. I jak zwierzęciu po raz drugi udało się dostać do pokoju, a wcześniej do domu?

Nie zdążył dojść do żadnego rozsądnego wniosku. Kot wskoczył na łóżko i umościł się wygodnie tuż obok niego. Nawet ten gest w jego wykonaniu miał w sobie coś obojętnego. Harry czuł przez cienką kołdrę bijące z jego ciałka zimno. Przypominało coś wilgotnego i śliskiego, na co dzień nie spotykało się tak osobliwego rodzaju „zimna".

Przyśpieszył mu puls, a jego dłoń zawisła na kilkanaście sekund w powietrzu. Wpatrywał się w kota, licząc, że dostrzeże choć najdrobniejszy ruch ciałka towarzyszący oddechowi. Ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło, w pomieszczeniu było zbyt ciemno na dostrzeżenie tak delikatnego ruchu. Powoli pogłaskał zwierzę, po czym przesunął palce na jego serce. Nie biło.

Zabrał dłoń i zamknął oczy. Leżąc na wznak, próbował uspokoić oddech. Powtarzał sobie w myślach, że być może jednak w dalszym ciągu śni, ma jedynie kolejny wyjątkowo realistyczny sen. Ale te zapewnienia nawet jemu samemu wydały się obłudne. Na pewno nie spał, to było pewne.

Ponadto nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy przytrafiło mu się coś podobnego. Przypomniał sobie o zjawach z domu Toma. Niektóre rzeczywiście mogły być wyłącznie wytworem jego wyobraźni, ale niektóre – jak tamta zjawa biegnąca po schodach – nie mogła już nią być. Z jakiegoś powodu te _rzeczy_ działy się naprawdę. Tuż obok niego, jakby je wywoływał lub przyciągał.

Wciąż przestraszony, jeszcze raz pogłaskał przysypiającego kociego ducha. Mimowolnie nasunął mu się na myśl tamten sen, w którym został zamordowany. Czy taki czarny kot mógł być omenem jego nadciągającej śmierci? Zrobiło mu się przeraźliwie zimno. Najwidoczniej wcześniej wcale nie traktował tak poważnie ewentualności, w której zostaje brutalnie zamordowany. Teraz prawie go sparaliżowała. Pomyślał, że nie może umrzeć tak po prostu, po tym, jak nawet nie pożegnał się z Tomem. Była to przygnębiająca samotnością wizja.

– Co dokładnie próbujesz mi przekazać? Co to za rzecz? – zapytał kociego ducha. Jego głos zabrzmiał, jakby należał do zupełnie obcego mu człowieka. Patrzył na kota, ale ten nawet nie drgnął. Dopiero po chwili uchylił powieki, po czym utkwił w nim swoje spojrzenie błyszczących ślepi.

Podczas śniadania długo zwlekał z powiedzeniem starszej pani o kociej zjawie. Czuł jednak, że musi z kimś o niej porozmawiać – z kimkolwiek, kto nie oceni go zbyt pochopnie i nie uzna za obłąkanego. Starsza pani była właśnie taką osobą, nie trzeba było nawet rozmawiać z nią o czymś osobliwym, aby to zauważyć.

Pomimo swojej obszernej naukowej wiedzy, była pogodzona z istnieniem rzeczy, których nie dało wytłumaczyć się w żaden logiczny sposób. Podchodziła do tych rzeczy z niezwykłym szacunkiem i spokojem. Była w tym przypadku zupełnym przeciwieństwem Toma, który do wszystkiego podchodził za pomocą matematycznych zasad i logiki. Jeżeli coś nie pozwalało się zamknąć w podobnych kryteriach, naturalnie przestawało dla niego istnieć. Nie uznawał parapsychologicznych zdolności, zawsze znajdując na nie kilkadziesiąt przyziemnych uzasadnień, a dewocję karałby najchętniej kilkudziesięcioletnim więzieniem położonym gdzieś w dzikiej i niebezpiecznej Azji.

Tak jak się spodziewał, starsza pani nie wykazała choćby namiastki niedowierzania po wysłuchaniu opowieści o kocim duchu. Upiła z filiżanki łyk kawy, po czym cicho westchnęła.

– Zanim przygarnęłam Q, miałam czarnego kota o imieniu Pik. Wygląda na to, że to jego ducha spotykasz – powiedziała wreszcie. – Kiedyś nie wracał do domu trzy dni. To naprawdę było do niego zupełnie niepodobne, nigdy tak nie robił. Już wtedy miałam złe przeczucia, ale koniec końców wrócił po tych trzech dniach, cały i zdrów. Zdążyłabym całkiem o tym zapomnieć, gdyby tylko po kolejnych trzech dniach niespodziewanie nie zmarł. To był bardzo młody kot. Nawet weterynarz nie odnalazł żadnej przyczyny, dla której jego zdrowe serduszko mogłoby tak po prostu przestać bić.

– Bardzo mi przykro – odpowiedział Harry. Choć naprawdę było mu przykro przez tą tajemniczą śmierć kota, odczuwał też pewną ulgę z powodu opowieści. Spotkania z Pikiem wcale nie musiały oznaczać złego omenu jego nadciągającej śmierci.

– No cóż, to było dziesięć lat temu. Pogodziłam się z myślą, że ta sprawa nigdy się już nie wyjaśni. Na świecie jest przecież wiele takich niewyjaśnionych spraw. Nawet dla rozwiązania jednej z nich komuś mogłoby nie starczyć życia. – Upiła z filiżanki kolejny łyk kawy. – Myślę jednak, że twoja sprawa może być o wiele prostsza. Możesz posiadać naturalną umiejętność dostrzegania elementów niematerialnego świata, coś w rodzaju wyjątkowo poszerzonej i czułej percepcji. W końcu sam mówiłeś, że to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy przytrafia ci się coś podobnego.

– Rzeczywiście, to nie pierwszy raz – przyznał. – Ale te incydenty nigdy nie były tak intensywne. Prawie zawsze miałem później wrażenie, że wszystko mi się przyśniło.

– Niedaleko stąd mieszka pewna różdżkarka. Dość specyficzna kobieta… jeżeli mogę tak to ująć. Co miesiąc przychodzi do mnie, po czym pyta, czy może wybrać ze studni szklankę wody. Jest przekona, że żyły wodne przebiegające pod moim domem mają szczególne ułożenie. Ich promieniowanie jest w stanie wyostrzać „dary" albo je modyfikować. Oczywiście, nie wiem, na ile można zawierzyć jej w tej kwestii. Jak już wspomniałam, to dość specyficzna kobieta, para się między innymi wróżeniem z herbacianych fusów i kryształowej kuli. – Harry ugryzł kawałek krakersa z serem. Zastanawiał się, jak bardzo specyficzna musi być różdżkarka od herbacianych fusów, aby zostać określona tym przymiotnikiem przez starszą panią. Na ogół nic dla starszej pani nie wydawało się być dostatecznie „specyficzne". – Zresztą, jeżeli tylko będziesz miał ochotę, będziesz mógł sam zapytać ją o te szczególne żyły wodne. Jeżeli pełnia księżyca wypadnie w czwartek, to prawdopodobnie odwiedzi nas w piątek.

Pełnia rzeczywiście wypadła w czwartek. Brzemienny księżyc wyglądał niezwykle pięknie na ciemnym, ołowianym niebie. Następnego dnia, tuż po śniadaniu, w domu starszej pani rozległ się odgłos dzwonka do drzwi. Choć bez wątpienia był to ten sam dzwonek, który rozdzwonił się dzień wcześniej podczas wizyty listonosza, urządzenie nie zostało przez kogoś tajemniczo podmienione w ciągu kilkunastu godzin, tym razem brzmiał nieco inaczej.

Harry nie potrafił określić, na czym dokładnie polegała ta subtelna zmiana w wytwarzanych przez niego falach dźwiękowych. Pewne było jednak to, że odgłos dzwonka tego dnia był „specyficzny". Jakby wpłynęła na niego bliskość czegoś wyjątkowo specyficznego. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że właśnie miała nastąpić comiesięczna wizyta różdżkarki od trzech szklanek wody.

– Czy mogłabym wybrać ze studni szklankę wody? To potrwa tylko chwileczkę – zapytała różdżkarka. Najwyraźniej każdego miesiąca formułowała prośbę w dokładnie taki sposób. Miała uprzejmy, choć nieznoszący cienia sprzeciwu głos kobiety w średnim wieku. Nawet ten – w pewien bliżej nieokreślony sposób – zdradzał skłonność jego właścicielki do kadzidełek i wróżb z herbacianych fusów.

– Oczywiście… Proszę wejść do środka – odpowiedziała starsza pani. Brzmiała, jakby prośba nieodmiennie wprawiała ją w konsternację, nie za bardzo wiedziała, jakimi taktownymi i zarazem szczerymi słowami powinna się do niej odnosić. Harry słyszał z kuchni, jak ta wpuszcza różdżkarkę do domu. Ogród nie posiadał osobnego wejścia z ulicy, można było dostać się do niego jedynie za pomocą tarasowych drzwi. – Za chwilę ktoś pomoże pani wybrać wodę – dodała.

Kiedy Harry przywitał się z kobietą, natychmiast został przyszpilony jej badawczym spojrzeniem. Z trudem nie odwzajemnił go z podobnym zainteresowaniem. Dobrze już wiedział, co starsza pani miała na myśli, nazywając ją „dość specyficzną".

Prawdopodobnie mniej zdziwiłby go widok czerwonego plastikowego kapelusza, aniżeli takiej ilości barw i faktur jej ubioru. Miała ruchliwe dłonie, a gdy poruszała jedną z nich, rozlegał się szeleszczący odgłos kilku metalowych bransoletek. Nosiła nieprawdopodobnie grube szkła okularów, nadające jej twarzy wyraz obojętnej nieobecności. Jakby patrzyła na świat poprzez lupę, pod nią znajdowały się okazy albo wyjątkowo interesujące, albo nie interesujące jej w ogóle. Roztaczała wokół siebie słodko–mdlący, przypominający otulający ją kokon zapach ziół.

Różdżkarka nie przestawała mu się badawczo przyglądać. Zaczynał czuć się skrępowany jej spojrzeniem, tym bardziej, że było to spojrzenie z rodzaju tych towarzyszących wysuwaniu pewnych wnikliwych wniosków na czyjś temat. Utkwiła je w jego twarzy, ale wyglądała przy tym tak, jakby w gruncie rzeczy chodziło jej o przeniknięcie czegoś wewnątrz niego.

Czymkolwiek była ta rzecz wewnątrz niego, jej obserwacja wydawała się pochłonąć różdżkarkę bez reszty. Ciężko było jednak stwierdzić, jakie odczucia w niej wzbudza. Miało się wrażenie, że podchodzi do niej z niezwykłą ostrożnością, jak do pogrążonego we śnie drapieżnika. Bardzo uważa, aby przypadkiem ta „rzecz" nie zbudziła się, po czym również jej nie dostrzegła. Kto wie, co by się mogło wtedy stać. Ale może było wbrew przeciwnie, ta rzecz była jedynie bardzo delikatna? Jak kruchy motyl, który niepokojony przez człowieka może lada chwila odfrunąć z kwiatu?

Pomyślał, że być może starsza pani miała rację. Rzeczywiście tkwi w nim coś nienaturalnego, a ta kobieta od razu zdołała to dostrzec. Sam nie wiedział, czy to dobrze, czy źle. Nigdy nawet nie fantazjował o spotkaniu z kocim duchem lub o samym przeniknięciu tajemnic świata zmarłych. Wiedział jedynie, że żaden żywy człowiek nie powinien posiadać takich zdolności – te nie mogą przynieść niczego dobrego.

Mimo wszystko coś podpowiadało mu, że już został wplątany w sprawy „tamtego" świata. Czy tego chce, czy nie chce, nie zazna pełnego spokoju, jeżeli się z tym nie pogodzi i nie przyjmie prawdy. Przypadkiem znalazł się na ciemnej dróżce w środku lasu i bez drogi powrotnej. I teraz musi przejść tę dróżkę niezależnie od otaczającej ją ciemności, złowrogich spojrzeń rzucanych mu przez leśne istoty, snujące się w zaroślach na przydrożu.

Kiedy zabrał się za odsuwanie kamiennego wieka studni, to okazało się niezwykle ciężkie, niemal jakby zapieczętowane silnym urokiem. Nie obyło się bez pomocy różdżkarki.

Harry nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że ta równie dobrze poradziłaby sobie sama, jest zdecydowanie zbyt silna jak na tak szczupłą i delikatną kobietę. Niespodziewanie wszędzie zaczął doszukiwać się znaków czegoś nadprzyrodzonego, wszystko zyskało dla niego drugie dno.

– Lepiej, żeby taką studnię wciąż przykrywało coś ciężkiego. Tak jest bezpieczniej dla wszystkich – odezwała się różdżkarka rzeczowym tonem. Zabrzmiała bardziej, jakby mówiła do siebie, aniżeli do Harry'ego.

Ale Harry wiedział, że kieruje tę uwagę właśnie do niego. Dopiero co pomyślał o tym, dlaczego studnię wciąż przykrywa tak ciężkie wieko, skoro pobiera się z niej wodę przynajmniej raz każdego miesiąca, po czym różdżkarka wygłosiła na ten temat coś w rodzaju wyjaśnienia. Poczuł się nieswojo.

Próbując zamaskować to uczucie, zerknął do wnętrza studni. Wyglądała na głęboką, solidną i zimną. Jeżeli ktoś by do niej wpadł, na pewno nie wydostałby się z niej żywy. Byłaby to straszna, samotna śmierć. Ledwie widoczna w dole woda zdawała się falować, przypominając płynną ciemność. „Lepiej, żeby taką studnię wciąż przykrywało coś ciężkiego", powiedziała różdżkarka. Harry wątpił jednak, aby ta wspominając mimochodem o niebezpieczeństwie, miała na myśli jedynie głębokość studni. Słowa „coś ciężkiego" i „tak jest bezpieczniej dla wszystkich" wirowały mu w głowie z zawrotną prędkością.

Po wszystkim starsza pani zaprosiła różdżkarkę na filiżankę herbaty. Widocznie zależało jej na tym, aby Harry czegoś się o sobie dowiedział. Wyglądało na to, że, pomimo pozorów dystansu zachowywanego wobec drugiej kobiety, w pewien sposób jej ufa. A nawet jeżeli nie ufa jej w pełni tego słowa znaczeniu, i tak zakłada istnienie możliwości, że ta może mieć wyjątkowo silną, bardzo czułą intuicję, a przy tym mówić prawdę. Takie ostrożne, mające na względzie każdą ewentualność działanie pasowało do starszej pani.

Sama subtelnie zainicjowała temat studni i żył wodnych przebiegających pod domem, które podobno znajdowały się w szczególnym, sprzyjającym nadnaturalnym zjawiskom ułożeniu. Spojrzenie różdżkarki od razu spoczęło na Harrym. Ponownie wydawało się przenikać go na wskroś, docierając do każdego zakamarka jego duszy.

– Tak… Jak już kilkukrotnie wspomniałam – zaczęła, popijając zieloną herbatę – żyły wodne pod pani domem mają niespotykane ułożenie. Odkąd zajmuję się różdżkarstwem, spotykałam się z różnymi anomaliami, ale nigdy z tak silną jak ta tutaj. Tutejsze żyły wodne to bardzo wąskie kanaliki wypełnione wartko płynącą wodą. Na pierwszy rzut oka dość zwyczajny widok. Oczywiście ich nie widziałam, w końcu tkwią bardzo głęboko pod ziemią. Jednak i tak potrafię je sobie dokładnie wyobrazić. Każdy prawdziwy różdżkarz posiada taką umiejętność wyobrażania sobie z dokładnością rzeczy, których nie może zobaczyć na oczy. Choć może w tym przypadku trafniejsze byłoby określenie „potrafi przywołać ich prawdziwy obraz". Tak czy owak, pomimo tego niewielkiego rozmiaru kanaliki promieniują niezwykle silną mocą. Wszystko dzięki ich regularnemu, harmonijnemu ułożeniu. Coś takiego występuje w przyrodzie tak często jak idealna kula. Ilekroć wyobrażam sobie regularne linie tych kanalików, myślę sobie o tym, że ktoś musiał maczać palce przy ich stworzeniu. Zaplanować je sobie co do milimetra. Powiedzieć: „Te kanaliki będą takie i takie".

W ogrodzie zaskrzeczał jakiś ptak, zaraz równie głośno i skrzekliwie zawtórował mu inny. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że oba w czymś wyraźnie się nie zgadzają, jest to różnica poglądów nie do przebrnięcia. Coś niespodziewanie otarło się pod stołem o kostki Harry'ego. Z ulgą stwierdził, że tym razem ma do czynienia z prawdziwym Q, a nie ze zjawą czarnego kota.

Różdżkarka odchrząknęła i pochwaliła zieloną herbatę starszej pani. Zjadła jedno małe ciasteczko, po czym kontynuowała mówienie o żyłach wodnych:

– Te kanaliki oddziałują szczególnym promieniowaniem, które najdokładniej można przyrównać do bardzo silnego wzmacniacza. Jeżeli ktoś ma w sobie cokolwiek, co można wzmocnić, i przebywa w strefie oddziaływania kanalików, na pewno zostanie to wzmocnione. – Harry ponownie nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że różdżkarka odczytuje pytania wirujące w jego głowie. Zastanawiał się właśnie nad kwestią „wzmacniania", o której wcześniej już wspomniała mu starsza pani. – Tylko że teraz coś _złego_ zaczyna dziać się z wodą w studni. Stanowi swojego rodzaju wskaźnik promieniowania, przez co sprawdzam ja co miesiąc. Po dzisiejszym dniu jestem już pewna, że promieniowanie słabnie, choć kanaliki nie przemieściły się ani o milimetr.

Po tych słowach różdżkarka zerknęła na wiszący na ścianie zegar. Sądząc po wyrazie jej twarzy, najwidoczniej gdzieś się teraz wyraźnie spóźniała. Podziękowała za herbatę i ciasteczka, rzeczywiście będąc już spóźnioną na wróżenie dla znajomej.

Harry odprowadził ją do drzwi, rozczarowany ich krótkim spotkaniem. Nie dowiedział się niczego, co ostatecznie wytłumaczyłoby mu spotkanie z kocią zjawą, albo samo nasunęło mu jakieś nowe wnioski na temat wszystkich dziwnych rzeczy, które przytrafiły mu się przez ostatnie pół roku.

Różdżkarka nie powiedziała niczego ponad to, co wiedziała starsza pani. Niemal jakby chciała powiedzieć właśnie tyle i ani słowa więcej, sama kierowała całą ich rozmową. Wspomniała o tym, że studnia może być niebezpieczna, ale nie wytłumaczyła dlaczego. Nie wyjaśniła też, czemu tak uważnie miesiąc w miesiąc przygląda się promieniowaniu żył wodnych przebiegających pod domem. Uważnie obserwowała „coś" wewnątrz niego, na pewno doszła na temat tego „czegoś" do pewnych wniosków, ale nie podzieliła się nawet nimi. Co więcej – zachowywała się tak, jakby cały proces obserwacji nie miał żadnego miejsca. Harry był pewien, że nie odpowiedziałaby szczerze na ani jedno z jego pytań. Z jakiegoś powodu uznała, że tak będzie lepiej, jeżeli zostawi te tajemnice tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie.

– Trzeba się przyglądać wszystkiemu, bo po pewnym czasie to, co się widzi, wcale nie jest tym, co chwilę przedtem wydawało nam się, że widzimy – odezwała się niespodziewanie różdżkarka, stojąc już na niskich schodach przed domem. Harry patrzył na nią zdziwiony, nie wiedząc, czego dokładnie dotyczyła ta uwaga, ani w jaki sposób powinien ją skomentować. – Trzeba się uważnie przyglądać wszystkiemu – powtórzyła jeszcze raz, mierząc go uważnym spojrzeniem.

– Będę się uważnie przyglądał wszystkiemu – zapewnił.

– Powodzenia – odpowiedziała.

Zaraz po tych słowach ruszyła wolnym krokiem w stronę ulicy. Kiedy opuściła cień rzucany przez dom starszej pani, po czym znalazła się w promieniach popołudniowego słońca, te oblały ją niczym świetlny deszcz. Każdy element jej barwnego stroju w jednej chwili wydał się Harry'emu jeszcze bardziej jaskrawy, jeszcze dziwniejszy niż wcześniej.

Pomyślał, że skłamała.

Wcale nie była umówiona na wróżenie.


	21. Rozdział 21

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 21**

Harry zastukał paznokciem w szklane terrarium. Rozległy się dwa suche stuki, jednak wąż na konarze wciąż nie poruszył się ani o milimetr. Jego łuski emanowały złowrogo hipnotyzującą, zieloną poświatą, przyciągając spojrzenie nawet w półmroku. Przez dłuższą chwilę wyglądał bardziej jak elegancka dekoracja, aniżeli żywy drapieżnik. Zaraz jednak zasyczał. Wydobył z siebie długi syk przypominający ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Harry znieruchomiał, jednocześnie zaskoczony i zafascynowany. Nie przypuszczał, że może oddziaływać na ten świat, zadać mu pytanie i uzyskać odpowiedź. Dotąd nie zdarzyło mu się to ani razu. W bezruchu wpatrywał się w węża, czekając na jego dalsze posunięcie.

Księżyc dryfujący za oknem był biały i jasny. Dało się dostrzec poszczególne skały na jego powierzchni. Sypialnię wypełniała ciężka wilgotna cisza. Osiedle i kryjące się w jego zakamarkach nocne stworzenia nie wydawały z siebie ani jednego odgłosu. Ale może w tym świecie nawet nie istniały, w rzeczywistości nie było żadnego nieba za oknem. Wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby w gruncie rzeczy istniał tylko ten pokój, a okno stanowiło wyłącznie falsyfikat.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu wpatrywał się w węża. Mogło minąć pięć lub dwadzieścia minut, jak równie dobrze pojedyncza minuta. We śnie czas potrafił zwalniać i przyśpieszać, czasem nawet cofać lub przeskakiwać na swojej niewidzialnej osi.

Pewne było za to jedno: wąż stracił nim całe zainteresowanie. Nie zasyczał drugi raz, ani nie poruszył się na konarze umocowanym do ścianki terrarium. Zamarł w tej samej pozycji niczym mała kamienna rzeźba.

Zwalczył pokusę zastukania w szkło po raz drugi, po czym zostawił węża w spokoju. Coś podpowiadało mu, że mimo wszystko lepiej mu nie przeszkadzać. Przybliżył twarz do półki z książkami i płytami nad komodą, ale każdy z tytułów zgadzał się z tymi co w rzeczywistości. Później zerknął do szafy, mając nadzieję, że być może w niej natrafi na jakieś odchylenie, na rzecz, która istnieje tylko tutaj, ale już nie w prawdziwym świecie. Wszystkie ubrania Toma znajdowały się jednak na swoim miejscu, jak zawsze uporządkowane i bez ani jednej zmarszczki.

Przez chwilę miał ochotę wziąć pierwszą z brzegu i wcisnąć w nią nos. Powstrzymał się dopiero w ostatniej chwili. Poczuł ból tuż pod żebrami na myśl, że najprawdopodobniej wyczułby cień zapachu Toma, a przynajmniej tą specyficzną czystość przypisaną tylko jemu.

Zamknął szafę i jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po pokoju. Oprócz terrarium wszystko naprawdę znajdowało się w nim tam, gdzie powinno znajdować się w rzeczywistości. Nikt nie powiedziałby, że to jedynie niezwykle rzeczywisty sen, taki jak tamten z telewizorem w hotelowym holu. Mając takie sny dzień w dzień, można by na dobre stracić zdrowe zmysły, pomyślał.

Minął zamknięte drzwi, wiedząc już, że i tak nie zdoła ich otworzyć, po czym ruszył w kierunku maszyny do pisania. Nie wiedział, dlaczego wcześniej nie dostrzegł, że tkwi w niej kartka, a niej kilka słów. Przypominały kilka małych czarnych żuków, a jednak na ich widok przyśpieszył mu puls. Pokój oświetlała jedynie lampa stojąca na szafce nocnej, jej miękkie światło padając na niego, stworzyło na ścianie długi czarny cień. W pierwszym odruchu pomyślał, że to jakieś snujące się za nim mroczne stworzenie ze snu.

Dostrzegł słowa na kartce, zanim jeszcze pojawił się tuż obok biurka. Kiedy to zrobił, jego nogi zaczęły poruszać się jak w transie. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, musiał upewnić się w tym, co widzi. Słowa były tytułem jego ostatniego opowiadania: „Niewłaściwą osobą".

Harry nie pamiętał, w jaki sposób skończył się ten sen. Nie wybudził się z niego w środku nocy jak z poprzedniego, a w pewnym momencie zaczął śnić inne sny, ponownie z rodzaju tych, które rozgrywają się pomimo czyjejś woli. Nie mógł jednak oprzeć się wrażeniu, że sen o pustej sypialni Toma urwał się nagle, jakby ktoś odciął jego dalszą część jednym precyzyjnym cięciem. Gdyby było tak w rzeczywistości, mogłoby to oznaczać, że dowiedział się właśnie tyle, ile powinien się dowiedzieć. Nawet jeżeli świadomie nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, podświadomie wie o czymś szczególnym, o prawdziwej istocie całego snu.

Podczas śniadania rwał grzankę cienko posmarowaną masłem na małe kawałki, po czym powoli wkładał je do ust. Beznamiętnie wpatrywał się w ogród za oknem, w wyróżniającą się w nim studnię, przypominającą kapliczkę poświęconą jakiemuś bóstwu. Kuchnię wypełniał śpiew ptaków, skądś dobiegał odgłos przejeżdżającego drogą samochodu, niczym ciche brzęczenie owada.

Próbował uporządkować wszystko, co przynajmniej wydawało mu się, że wie na temat dwóch dziwnych snów, które przyśniły mu się w ostatnim czasie – ale tego nie było wiele. Doszedł jedynie do wniosku, że z jakiegoś powodu to Tom stanowił oś obydwu z nich.

W pierwszym z nich było to wyraźnie widoczne. Mężczyzna wyróżniał się na tle ludzi w hotelowym holu, jakby ci byli zaledwie statystami, a on pierwszoplanowym aktorem, na którym skupiają się wszystkie światła, cała uwaga zahipnotyzowanej publiczności. Nie chodziło wyłącznie o jego wygląd, a o coś więcej, coś w jego sztywnej postawie i wyrazie twarzy, gwałtownym upuszczeniu szklanki na posadzkę, czego Harry nie potrafił już dokładniej wytłumaczyć.

W drugim śnie pierwszoplanowość Toma nie była już tak oczywista, jednak sypialnia i maszyna do pisania należały do niego. A skoro Harry nie został w tym śnie wspomniany w żaden sposób – poza „Niewłaściwą osobą" – założenie, że i tym razem to mężczyzna miał największe znaczenie, mogło okazać się trafne.

Harry najczęściej siadał na tej samej ławce, tuż przy wejściu do metra i czternastostopiętrowym, niezbyt eleganckim biurowcu. Przez trzy godziny nie ruszał się z miejsca, pogrążając się w liczeniu stanu owłosienia schodzących i wchodzących po schodach starszych mężczyzn. Zapisywał liczbę tych z przerzedzonymi włosami lub całkowicie łysych w rubryce specjalnego formularzu, a następnie przydzielał do jednego z trzech typów, w zależności od stopnia łysienia. Zdobył wprawę w wydawaniu podobnych bezlitosnych ocen i nawet nie musiał się upewniać, zerkając do katalogu z różnymi typami łysienia. Osąd przypominał precyzyjne cięcie ostrego miecza. Praca była lekka i nienajgorzej płatna. Miał wrażenie, że kończy dzienny raport dla firmy zajmującej się produkcją preparatów na porost włosów, zanim jeszcze na dobre go rozpoczyna. Okolica była hałaśliwa, lecz ilekroć zabierał się za badania rynku, wszystkie odgłosy zaczynały brzmieć jak ryk odległego morza, przestawały być nieprzyjemne dla ucha. Czasem robił sobie przerwę, kupując w Dunkin' Donuts pączka i kawę, jednak zwykle nawet nie zauważał upływu czasu i nie zaprzątał sobie głowy jedzeniem. Po wszystkim wsiadał do metra i wracał do firmy, aby zdać raport w dziale badań rynkowych i otrzymać wynagrodzenie.

Niejednokrotnie ktoś do niego podchodził z lekko zmrużonymi oczami i pytaniem, co właściwie tutaj robi. Nie wszystkim podobało się, że obserwuje ludzi przechodzących schodami, po czym szybko zapisuje coś na swoim formularzu. Niektórych z kolei szczerze to interesowało. Chłopak zapisujący coś z takim skupieniem przez trzy godziny nie był w tej okolicy zbyt częstym zjawiskiem. Zawsze odpowiadał każdemu z nich, że robi zadanie na wiedzę o społeczeństwie. Nie mógłby przecież powiedzieć prawdy mężczyźnie, którego pierwotna linia włosów zaczyna się wyraźnie przerzedzać i podwyższać. Po tej krótkiej odpowiedzi nikt nie podważał powodów, dla których przez tyle czasu siedzi na ławce tuż obok wejścia do metra, obserwuje obcych ludzi i coś szybko zapisuje. Mało która osoba zauważała, że wciąż trwają wakacje – a on nigdy nawet nie uściślał, że to projekt wakacyjny.

W poniedziałek jak zwykle siedział tuż obok wejścia do metra, kiedy zaczepiono go pytaniem z rodzaju tych zadawanych ze zmrużonymi w szparki oczami. Dotąd spotkał się z jednym lub dwoma podobnymi, jednak nigdy z równie napastliwym. Brzmiało jak zadane przez osobę w ostatnim stopniu łysienia, ewenement w rodzinie z pokolenia na pokolenie cieszącej się całe życie wspaniałym owłosieniem.

– Hej. Okularniku. Co tam tak zawzięcie skrobiesz? – zapytał jakiś chłopak.

Harry podniósł głowę znad formularza. Nie odczuwał ani cienia niepokoju, co najwyżej irytację, że ktoś przeszkadza mu w samym środku pracy. Tym bardziej ktoś niewiele starszy od niego, kogo problem przedwczesnego łysienia nie będzie dotyczył jeszcze przez kilkanaście lat, a w najlepszym przypadku może nawet wcale. Chłopak miał lekko przekrwione oczy i wymiętą białą koszulę, z rozpiętymi tuż pod szyją dwoma guzikami. Pomimo ogólnego wygniecionego stanu, cały emanował nieznoszącą sprzeciwu pewnością siebie. Prawdopodobnie wracał ze znajomym z całonocnej imprezy, alkohol wyraźnie nie przestał jeszcze uderzać mu do głowy.

Harry spojrzał na drugiego chłopaka – i od razu poczuł ból tuż pod żebrami. Jego uroda nie mogłaby konkurować z niedoścignioną urodą Toma, jednak w pewien sposób ją naśladowała. Był wysoki i szczupły, ale pomimo tego trzymał się idealnie prosto. Jego ciemnobrązowe oczy sprawiały wrażenie niezmiennie patrzących na świat z uprzejmą wyższością. Jakby od urodzenia wiedział, że zajmie w nim wysoką pozycję, porażki i niepowodzenia podczas drogi na szczyt nie wchodzą w grę. Miał jasną karnację, w popołudniowym słońcu pojedyncze pasemka jego ciemnobrązowych włosów stawały się kasztanowe. Przypominał chłopca z dobrego domu, którego rodzice od dziecka posyłali do najlepszych prywatnych szkół, niezwykle popularnego przewodniczącego.

Jego uroda była harmonijna i bez ani jednej rysy. Nie wzbudzała ani zaniepokojenia zapuszczającego korzenie głęboko w sercu, ani żywej fascynacji. Brakowało jej niewłaściwego akordu tkwiącego w pięknie Toma niczym odprysk, czegoś trudnego do określenia i wskazania, przypominającego nagły powiew lodowatego powietrza niewiadomo skąd.

A jednak Harry i tak nie mógł oderwać od niego spojrzenia. Ból tuż pod żebrami nasilił się jeszcze bardziej, wydawało się, że jego temperatura zacznie lada moment wyginać i roztapiać kości. Jego myśli popękały z pustym odgłosem, a ich odłamki rozpierzchły się na wszystkie strony świata. Przez jego ciało przetoczyła się prawdziwa burza piaskowa, bezlitośnie miażdżąca wszystko, co napotkała na swojej drodze.

Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące nie raz zdarzyło mu się pomylić obcą osobę z Tomem, lecz nie miało to żadnego związku z jej rzeczywistym podobieństwem do mężczyzny, a jedynie z jego prywatną obsesją. Ale tym razem chodziło o coś innego, między tym chłopakiem a Tomem naprawdę istniało pewne podobieństwo. Na dodatek wystarczająco duże, aby prawie całkowicie zburzyć fasadę spokoju, którą tak pieczołowicie budował wokół siebie przez ostatnie tygodnie.

Chłopak odwzajemniał spojrzenie z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami. Harry nie wiedział, ile trwała ta niepokojąca wymiana spojrzeń. W rzeczywistości mogła trwać co najwyżej kilkanaście sekund, a jednak miał wrażenie, że przestrzeń wokół nich ulega zagięciu, czas zaczyna rozciągać się do nieprawdopodobnych rozmiarów, sekundy stają się minutami, a minuty godzinami. Nie słyszał nawet odgłosów przejeżdżających drogą samochodów, ani ludzkiego zgiełku panującego zawsze tuż przy wejściu do metra. Wszystkie z nich ucichły nagle jak w dźwiękoszczelnym pomieszczeniu.

Wreszcie przestał patrzeć na chłopaka. Siląc się na spokój, utkwił spojrzenie w schodzących i wchodzących po schodach ludzi. Starał się wrócić od razu do pracy, jednak wciąż trzęsły mu się palce i nie mógł pozbierać myśli.

– Zadanie na wiedzę o społeczeństwie – odpowiedział krótko.

Chłopakowi od pytania musiało nie spodobać się takie lekceważące traktowanie. Zrobił krok w kierunku ławki, jednak ten przypominający Toma w tej samej chwili mocno pociągnął go za ramię. Zaraz po tym powiedział do niego ze zniecierpliwieniem: – Daj mu spokój. Idziemy.

Harry'emu przez całą noc śnił się ten sam sen.

Leżał w pustym łóżku Toma. Nie mógł poruszyć choćby małym palcem u stopy – wszystkie z jego kończyn odmawiały posłuszeństwa niczym w zmowie. Przypominał martwego człowieka, którego dusza wciąż nie opuściła ciała przez jakieś nieudogodnienia w drodze do zaświatów. Pomimo paraliżu i zamkniętych powiek wiedział, że Toma nie ma ani obok niego, ani w całym pogrążonym w wilgotnym mroku domu. Wydawało się, że w tej dławiącej ciszy dałoby się nawet usłyszeć pająka stąpającego po podłodze.

Ale nie te rzeczy sprawiały, że czuł narastający z każdą chwilą niepokój, wreszcie przeradzający się w strach nie do wytrzymania. W ogrodzie działo się coś niezwykłego. Z różnych zakamarków wypełzały węże, dziesiątki mniejszych i większych węży, których łuski pobłyskiwały złowrogo w bladej poświacie księżyca. Z ledwo słyszalnym szelestem przypominającym dalekie brzęczenie owada pełzły w stronę domu i wijąc się, zatrzymywały się tuż przy nim. Jak na jakiś słyszalny tylko dla nich znak, zamierały bez ruchu, wpatrując się paciorkowatymi oczami w zamknięte okna i drzwi. Wydawało się, że na coś czekają, właśnie rozgrywa się wydarzenie o wielkim znaczeniu.

Harry nie mógł ich zobaczyć, ale wiedział, że wciąż tkwią nieruchomo w tym samym miejscu, może nawet wpatrują się w okno sypialni. Miał wrażenie, że lada moment spróbują wślizgnąć się do domu. Nie będzie to łatwe, jednak wreszcie znajdą na to swój sposób – a on dalej nie będzie mógł poruszyć choćby palcem u stopy.

Nie pamiętał zakończenia snu. Być może węże rzeczywiście wślizgnęły się najpierw do domu, a później do sypialni, w której leżał jak sparaliżowany. Równie dobrze mogły przez cały czas niezmiennie wpatrywać się w pozamykane okna i drzwi, wyczekując czegoś, co nigdy nie miało nadejść. Myślenie o tym śnie z jakiegoś powodu nie dawało mu spokoju, nawet na długo po przebudzeniu wciąż napawał go niepokojem.

Siedząc jak zwykle przy wejściu do metra, przypomniał sobie o tym, że w starożytnych mitach węże często wskazywały ludziom drogę. Czasem była to dobra droga, czasem zła, ale żeby się o tym przekonać, najpierw trzeba było nią pójść, zwykle tak daleko, że mogło nie być już jakiegokolwiek odwrotu.

Zastanawiał się nad tym, postukując ołówkiem w arkusz. Co jakiś czas mimowolnie robił sobie takie krótkie przerwy od pracy. Nie zależało mu na tym, aby wcześniej skończyć i wrócić do domu. Choć wywiązywał się ze wszystkich obowiązków od starszej pani, stale pozostawało mu zbyt dużo wolnego czasu, którego nie potrafił zagospodarować na coś innego niż ponure rozmyślania.

– Cześć. – Minęła chwila, zanim zorientował się, że ktoś do niego mówi. Podniósł trochę nieobecny wzrok i natrafił na ciemnobrązowe spojrzenie chłopaka przypominającego Toma. – Wciąż nie skończyłeś swojego zadania na wiedzę o społeczeństwie?

Rozejrzał się wokół nich, ale chłopak musiał przyjść tutaj sam. Pomimo rąk w kieszeni bluzy, sprawiał wrażenie nieco spiętego. Harry rzucił krótkie spojrzenie jego twarzy, a później utkwił je w szczupłej szyi. Zrobił w myślach szybki przegląd powodów, dla których chłopak mógłby chcieć z nim rozmawiać. Nie przyszło mu do głowy nic poza tym, że ten uważa go za atrakcyjnego – spodobałby mu się już podczas ich pierwszego spotkania.

Jeszcze rok temu uznałby podobne podejrzenie za niedorzeczne. Jednak po miesiącach spędzonych z zaborczym Tomem i byciu kilkukrotnie zaczepianym przez obcych mężczyzn doszedł do wniosku, że najwyraźniej (niezależnie od tego, co sam sądzi na swój temat) powszechnie uważano go za atrakcyjnego.

Zresztą chłopak stojący tuż obok niego nie wyglądał na skorego do zawierania przyjaźni w miejscach takich jak to – albo może nawet do zawierania przyjaźni w ogóle. Harry poczuł się dziwnie zażenowany myślą o tym, że ten mógł przyjść tutaj specjalnie dla niego.

Taka możliwość nie wywoływała w nim choćby cienia podniecenia lub zadowolenia z samego siebie. Nie było w nim niczego prowokacyjnego, sprawiał raczej zniechęcające wrażenie. Nie robił niczego poza siedzeniem na ławce (na dodatek wciąż na innej, aby nie przyciągać zbytniej uwagi) i wypełnianiem arkuszy dla firmy produkującej specyfiki na porost włosów. A pomimo tego i tak niezmiennie go zaczepiano, prawie jakby w duchu pragnął podobnego powodzenia.

– Cześć. – W innym przypadku poczułby rozdrażnienie, ale tym razem nie potrafiłby nawet zbyć chłopaka jakąś chłodną i nieprzyjemną uwagą. – Uhm. Tak naprawdę nie robię zadania na wiedzę o społeczeństwie – przyznał z cieniem uśmiechu. Kiedy napotkał pytające spojrzenie, wyjaśnił: – Obserwuję mężczyzn przechodzących tamtymi schodami i wypełniam arkusze dla pewnej firmy.

Chłopak spojrzał w kierunku wspomnianych schodów. Przez chwilę uważnie przyglądał się śpieszącym się gdzieś ludziom. Możliwe, że próbował wywnioskować, czego mogą dotyczyć arkusze i dlaczego wymagają przykrywki w postaci zadania na wiedzę o społeczeństwie.

– Chyba nie zgadnę tak łatwo, co to za arkusze?

– To może być trochę zbyt trudne. – Harry podał mu teczkę z arkuszami i folderem objaśniającym zasady przeprowadzania badań. – Jeżeli jesteś ciekawy, możesz spojrzeć. Ostatnio sporo pracuję na zlecenie wytwórcy specyfików na porost włosów. Z jakiegoś powodu zależy mu na zbieraniu bardzo dokładnych danych z tego rejonu. Podliczanie łysiejących mężczyzn, tego typu sprawy.

– Coś podobnego. – Chłopak zaśmiał się, szczerze zdumiony danymi widniejącymi na arkuszu i zdjęciami przedstawiającymi różne typy łysienia. – Przypominasz mi bohatera jakiegoś opowiadania z tą niedorzeczną pracą.

– Być może za dwadzieścia lat będziesz korzystał z wyników mojej niedorzecznej pracy.

Chłopak oddał mu teczkę z uśmiechem wciąż czającym się w kącikach ust.

– Jeżeli tak się zdarzy, zacznę wszędzie obsesyjnie wypatrywać nastolatków z arkuszami i ołówkami.

– Tylko bądź dla nich wyrozumiały. Ta praca nie bawi mnie ani trochę.

– Nigdy nie wiadomo, na kogo padnie z tym łysieniem.

– Uhm.

– Długo tu jeszcze będziesz siedział? – zapytał chłopak obojętnym tonem. – Niedługo pewnie zacznie padać. – Spojrzał wymownie na mocno zachmurzone niebo. Niektóre chmury otaczała złowieszcza czarna aura. Liście okalających plac drzew szeleściły na wietrze, zapowiadając długi deszcz.

Harry spojrzał na ciemne niebo przypominające garnek nakryty przykrywką chmur, a później na przystojną twarz chłopaka. Mimowolnie ponownie pomyślał o swoim dzisiejszym śnie. Było coś niezwykłego zarówno w nim, jak i w spotkaniu kogoś w rodzaju młodego sobowtóra Toma w tak nieprzyjemną pogodę. Być może określenie „sobowtór" było sporym wyolbrzymieniem, jednak dotąd nie spotkał nikogo, kto tak bardzo nasuwałby mu na myśl wspomnienie mężczyzny.

– Prawdopodobnie krócej niż godzinę – odpowiedział.

– Potrzebujesz pomocy? Sam możesz nie zdążyć przed deszczem.

Harry'emu gdzieś z tyłu głowy zaświeciło się czerwone światło. W ich spotkaniu było coś niepokojącego, przebiegało zbyt gładko, prawie jakby zostało zainscenizowane przez jakieś potężne bóstwo. A jednak nawet nie martwiła go myśl o tym, że może przypominać złą wróżbę, którą lepiej zawczasu wziąć sobie do serca. Nie miał niczego do stracenia, żadnej rzeczy, na której ochronie by mu zależało.

– Hm... Czemu nie. Dzięki. Tym razem chyba będę musiał ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć za pomoc. – Posłał chłopakowi mały uśmiech i wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku. – Harry.

– Pamiętaj, że nigdy nie wiadomo, na kogo padnie. Najwyżej sam skorzystam kiedyś z wyników naszych badań. – Uścisnęli sobie ręce. Chłopak miał miękkie dłonie z długimi, szczupłymi palcami. Ich wnętrze było lekko spocone. Może ze zdenerwowania. – Teodor.

Harry przystanął w pół kroku, czując, jak trudno mu się oddycha. Spojrzał na Teodora, aby upewnić się, że wciąż znajduje się w dziale z komiksami, po czym ponownie utkwił spojrzenie w rzędzie powieści autorstwa Toma. Dotąd nigdy nie widział w księgarni tak wielu naraz. Patrząc na ich nowe grzbiety, doznawał niezwykłego uczucia déjà vu, jakby ponownie dowiadywał się o tym, że mężczyzna jest znanej sławy pisarzem.

Zwykle coś oddzielało go od tego faktu niczym cienki przezroczysty woal. Niejednokrotnie, siedząc w gabinecie z dostępem do komputera, miał ochotę wpisać imię i nazwisko Toma do internetowej wyszukiwarki, na własne oczy przekonać się, że ma do czynienia z prawdziwym pisarzem z krwi i kości. Ilekroć się na tym przyłapywał, czuł wyrzuty sumienia. Ta niepewność miała w sobie coś z podejrzliwości, być może jego świadomość łatwiej zaakceptowałaby nawet jakąś ogromną mistyfikację, aniżeli właśnie taką prawdę.

Po ich rozstaniu zaczął obsesyjnie o tym myśleć, doszukiwał się pęknięć i kłamstw w każdym wspomnieniu dotyczącym Toma. Jak wiele tak naprawdę o nim wiedział? Ile z tych rzeczy było prawdą, a ile kłamstwem? Zanim się obejrzał, podważał już wszystko, co tylko dotyczyło życia mężczyzny, łącznie z jego pracą pisarza i wykładowcy na uniwersytecie. Skąd mógł wiedzieć, czy ten w rzeczywistości pisał powieści i nauczał matematyki? Wiedział, jakie to niedorzeczne – co on sobie wyobrażał? Kim byli w takim razie ludzie zaczepiający Toma na ulicy, aby powiedzieć mu, że jest ich ulubionym pisarzem? Czym miałby w rzeczywistości zajmować się Tom, pisząc całymi godzinami na maszynie do pisania w swoim gabinecie? Po co miałby drukować pod swoim nazwiskiem powieści napisane przez kogoś innego? Czy on sam nie widział prac jego studentów? Czy nie słyszał jego rozmów telefonicznych z kolegami z pracy? A jednak myśli o kłamstwach Toma wciąż mieszały mu w głowie, wbrew wszelkiej logice. Nie dawały mu spokoju niczym rój brzęczących czarnych much.

Poczuł cień ulgi, wpatrując się w powieści Toma sprzedawane w księgarni. Przynajmniej w tej jednej sprawie na pewno nie został okłamany. Pod jego koszulką rozlało się gorąco. Miał wrażenie, że właśnie robi coś niewłaściwego – przecież obiecał sobie zapomnieć o tym mężczyźnie. Na wpół świadomie sięgnął po pierwszą powieść z brzegu i przez chwilę nieruchomo trzymał ją w dłoniach.

Kiedy zerknął na tylną obwolutę, nieomal nie wypuścił jej z rąk. Widniała na niej niewielka fotografia Toma. Miał na sobie jedną ze swoich czarnych koszul, a w kącikach jego ust czaił się uroczy uśmiech. On sam spoglądał w obiektyw aparatu niemal ze znużeniem – choć to mógł dostrzec jedynie ktoś, kto spędził z nim trochę więcej czasu. Sądząc po półkach zapełnionych książkami w tle, musiał pozować we własnym salonie. Była to zwykła fotografia jakich wiele na obwolutach, jednak Harry wpatrywał się w nią, jakby uwieczniała zapierającą dech w piersiach piękną zjawę. Tom stał się dla niego jeszcze bardziej nierzeczywistą i odległą postacią. Ciężko było mu uwierzyć, że nie dalej niż niecałe trzy miesiące wcześniej kochali się i dzielili swoimi sekretami.

Ścisnął mocniej książkę, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Tom nie posiadał w domu wersji z tą okładką, przemilczając również jej istnienie. Pamiętał tajemniczy uśmiech mężczyzny, gdy wspomniał mu o tym, że gdzieś na tylnej obwolucie powinno pojawić się jego zdjęcie – wtedy sprzedaż powieści na pewno okazałaby się wyższa.

Nieświadomie zaczął obrysowywać paznokciem kontury Toma ze zdjęcia. Nie słyszał nawet odgłosów księgarni i ruchliwej ulicy znajdującej się za jej witrynami. Wszystkie z nich zostały wessane przez jakąś mroczną wirującą pustkę.

– Co robisz?

Prawie podskoczył, słysząc tuż obok siebie głos Teodora. Chłopak musiał stać tam już od pewnego czasu. Między jego brwiami pojawiła się niewielka zmarszczka, on sam zaś patrzył na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, prawie jakby próbował ukryć przed gościnnym gospodarzem, że podana przez niego potrawa ma odrażający smak.

Harry nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze swojej erekcji. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem był taki twardy – ile czasu minęło, odkąd dotykał się po raz ostatni? Jego członek pulsował niczym serce jakiejś odrębnej istoty.

– Czytam. A na co ci to wygląda?

– Przystojny facet, co? Podoba ci się?

Teodor wskazał spojrzeniem na fotografię Toma.

– Uhm. Przypomina piękną antyczną rzeźbę – uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

W rzeczywistości wcale nie miał ochoty na uśmiech. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że musiał się pomylić. Nie podoba się Teodorowi, musiał istnieć jakiś inny powód, dla którego chłopakowi wciąż zależało na ich kontakcie, na każdym kroku tak o niego zabiegał.

Mieli podobne poczucie humoru, dobrze rozmawiało im się o powieściach i szwendało się bez konkretnego celu. Myśl o tym, że Teodor pragnie przekreślić ich kiełkującą przyjaźń tylko z powodu jego zainteresowania mężczyznami, nagle myśląc o nim jak o zboczeńcu, przypominała pchnięcie nożem.

Być może Teodor spodziewał się innej odpowiedzi i zaprzeczenia, bo po usłyszeniu tej spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej. Utkwił spojrzenie w książce, niesmak kryjący się w kącikach jego ust wydawał się zagościć tam już na stałe.

– Bierzesz ją? – zapytał Teodor.

Harry pomyślał, że ten musi wiedzieć o jego erekcji. Z pozorną obojętnością jeszcze raz zerknął na delikatnie uśmiechającego się Toma, wyobrażając sobie ciało skrywające się pod czarną koszulą.

– Tej jeszcze nie mam – odpowiedział.

Harry czuł na karku palący wzrok przez całą kolejkę do kasy. Gdy wyszli ze sklepu, a Teodor wciąż milczał, wreszcie puściły mu nerwy. W jednej chwili przypomniał sobie wykrzywione w pogardzie twarze innych wychowanków ośrodka. Ich spojrzenia zawsze sprawiały, że czuł się brudny, prawie jakby każde z nich przylegało na stałe do jego skóry, wnikało głęboko w jej warstwy.

Przystanął na chodniku i spojrzał ze złością na chłopaka.

– Może to wreszcie powiesz?

– Co mam powiedzieć?

Teodor również przystanął i spojrzał na niego w oszołomieniu. Dotąd ani razu nie widział go tak wytrąconego z równowagi. Odkrycie tej wersji Harry'ego musiało go zaszokować, pewnie obserwując jego twarz wykrzywioną w grymasie, zastanawiał się, gdzie podziała się poprzednia.

– Sądzisz, że nie wiem, o czym myślisz? Uważasz mnie za zboczeńca, bo chcę sypiać z mężczyznami?

– Możesz nie wygłaszać tego na głos na środku ulicy?

Zanim Harry zdążył się odwrócić i odejść szybkim, gniewnym krokiem, Teodor złapał go za ramię i zatrzymał w miejscu. Zaraz po tym westchnął i obrzucił jego twarz badawczym spojrzeniem.

– Nie uważam cię za zboczeńca. Jesteśmy tacy sami.

– A więc o co innego chodzi? Jesteś zazdrosny? – Harry próbował zamienić ostatnie słowa w żart, czując, jak jego gniew zastępuje uczucie bycia zbitym z pantałyku. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że musiał trafić nim w samo sedno, zaczął się gwałtownie czerwienić. Pożałował swojej impulsywnej reakcji. – Jak możesz być zazdrosny o jakiegoś pisarza?

– Patrząc na jego zdjęcie, wyglądałeś inaczej – odpowiedział Teodor z zakłopotaniem. Puścił jego ramię, wcześniej przesuwając po nim lekko palcami, jednak nadal się od niego nie odsunął. – Przepraszam. Głupio zareagowałem.


	22. Rozdział 22

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 22**

Harry przyglądał się wirującym za oknem strugom deszczu. Liście rozłożystej brzostownicy, wznoszącej się przy eleganckiej bramie w ogrodzie, opadły pod uderzeniami kropel. Górne piętro budynku mieszkalnego po drugiej stronie ulicy spowijała mgiełka.

Nawet z parasolem, przemókłby do nitki, zanim dotarłby do przystanku autobusowego. Gdy sobie to uświadomił, nagle poczuł się niczym więzień tego wielkiego domu – a może w gruncie rzeczy chodziło o coś zupełnie innego. Nie potrafił jednak powiedzieć, o co dokładnie, choć ból w klatce piersiowej stawał się już nie do wytrzymania. Pojawił się znienacka, jak złodziej w środku nocy, a teraz prawie uniemożliwiał mu oddychanie. Położył się na łóżku i zamknął oczy. Spróbował uporządkować myśli, przesuwając je w różnych kierunkach, tak jak niegdyś, ale przez ból nie potrafił wystarczająco się uspokoić. Wreszcie pozwolił swobodnie płynąć ich ciemnemu rwącemu nurtowi i jedynie wsłuchiwał się w deszcz.

Pięć minut później do pokoju wrócił Teodor, niosąc ze sobą dwa kubki z herbatą. Postawił je na szafce nocnej i usiadł obok niego na skraju łóżka. Zanim się odezwał, delikatnie położył dłoń na jego biodrze.

– Przyniosłem herbatę.

– Dziękuję.

– Posłuchaj, chciałbym, żebyś szczerze odpowiedział na jedno moje pytanie. Uważasz, że wczoraj wieczorem cię skrzywdziłem? Wtedy wydawało mi się, że naprawdę tego chciałeś, ale teraz sam nie jestem już tego taki pewien.

Harry prawie pokręcił głową z niedowierzania. Jak chłopak mógł sądzić, że skrzywdził go, bowiem ostatniego wieczoru ze sobą spali? Wcześniej niejednokrotnie posuwali się do innych pieszczot, niewiele mniej niewinnych od seksu z penetracją. Nawet, gdy siedzieli na dywanie i grali w gry wideo, ani na chwilę nie potrafili oderwać od siebie rąk.

– Nie skrzywdziłeś mnie. – Odwrócił się na łóżku i opierając głowę na przedramieniu, spojrzał na Teodora z bladym uśmiechem. Ból w klatce piersiowej jeszcze bardziej przybrał na sile. Miał wrażenie, że w jego sercu zagnieździły się małe czarne robaki i teraz powoli je pożerają. – Od dawna chciałem to z tobą zrobić i było mi bardzo, bardzo dobrze. Czuję się po prostu zmęczony.

Teodor odwzajemnił uśmiech, choć nie wydawał się do końca przekonany. Przez chwilę nic nie mówił, wpatrując się w parę unoszącą się nad herbatami. Wreszcie się odezwał:

– Do nikogo wcześniej nie czułem tego, co czuję do ciebie.

Harry z trudem nie westchnął, słysząc te słowa. Ten nowy, nieznany mu jeszcze nastrój Teodora zaczynał wzbudzać w nim znużenie. Nawet gosposia Nottów wiedziała, że są parą; Teodor tak chętnie przedstawiał go wszystkim jako swojego chłopaka. Ale, pomimo jego zaborczości, dotąd nigdy nie mówił mu o swoich uczuciach, nie wydawał się też potrzebować kolejnej deklaracji, poza tą jedną, że są razem.

– Pocałuj mnie. – Harry wyciągnął do niego rękę.

Teodor nachylił się nad nim i pocałował go w usta. Delikatnie ściągnął jego okrągłe okulary, po czym odłożył je na półkę. Zaczął obsypywać drobnymi pocałunkami jego policzki, nos, oczy, czoło i szyję.

– Masz nade mną wielką władzę – wymruczał Teodor.

– Naprawdę? Podoba ci się to? – zaśmiał się cicho Harry. Spojrzał w jego ciemnobrązowe oczy, dotykając palcami jego podbródka. Powoli pogłaskał kciukiem miękki policzek i przesunął nim po kształtnych wargach.

– Hmm.

Teodor westchnął, patrząc, jak siada na łóżku i zakłada okulary. Przez moment pili herbatę i w milczeniu wsłuchiwali się w nieprzerwane strugi deszczu. Wreszcie Harry odstawił kubek na szafkę nocną z cichym stukiem.

– Chyba tak łatwo nie wrócę do domu w tę pogodę.

– Zawsze mogę odwieźć cię samochodem.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– To prawie dwie godziny stąd w jedną stronę. Zadzwonię do babci, że wrócę nieco później, i zaczekam, aż deszcz trochę się uspokoi. Do tego czasu możemy coś obejrzeć.

Wyglądało na to, że spędzą ze sobą znacznie więcej czasu, niż zakładali. Twarz Teodora rozjaśniła się zadowoleniem, jak pod wpływem wylosowania szczęśliwego losu. Już po chwili podawał mu słuchawkę telefonu i szukał dla nich odpowiedniego filmu ze swojej pokaźnej kolekcji. Nie wiedział niczego o małych czarnych robakach.

Tydzień później wciąż padało tak gwałtownie jak tamtego dnia. Harry przyśpieszył kroku i wsunął zmarznięte dłonie do kieszeni katany. Poczuł na nosie pierwszą zimną kroplę deszczu. Pożałował, że nie zabrał ze sobą parasola. Ale jak mógł przewidzieć, że znowu tak się rozpada? Jeszcze dziesięć minut wcześniej niebo uległo przejaśnieniu, spomiędzy srebrzystej pokrywy chmur wyłaniało się słońce. Skądś zaczął dobiegać przeszywający śpiew ptaszków.

Teraz wiatr znów szarpał gałęziami drzew, obrośniętymi ostatnimi liśćmi w tym roku. Na ulicy było niewielu ludzi, najwidoczniej większość domyśliła się, że przejaśnienie jest zaledwie chwilowe i wciąż spędzała czas w swoich ciepłych domach.

Zanim dotarł do sklepu zoologicznego, rozpadało się już na dobre. Po asfalcie przelewały się strugi deszczu, tworząc na jego powierzchni wartki nurt. Prawie niczego nie widział przez mokre szkła okularów. Gdy wreszcie szarpnął drzwiami sklepu, poczuł niewyobrażalną ulgę na myśl o wypełniającym go cieple, zapachach i odgłosach zwierząt. Właściciel był miłym staruszkiem, który zawsze pozwalał mu przyglądać się im tak długo, jak tylko miał na to ochotę. Odpowiadał na jego sporadyczne pytania z prawdziwą przyjemnością, był typem człowieka, który wykorzystałby najchętniej każdą sposobność do pogawędki. Być może przeczeka w środku najgorszą ulewę.

Harry otworzył usta, aby powiedzieć staruszkowi „dzień dobry", ale w tej samej chwili jego spojrzenie padło na Toma stojącego przy klatkach z gryzoniami. Słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle i pociemniało mu w oczach. Mężczyzna stał dokładnie tam, gdzie zazwyczaj on sam, kiedy przyglądał się zwierzętom. Patrzył na białe myszki i chyba nad czymś się zastanawiał.

Musiał jednak odczuć znaczącą zmianę w powietrzu, niezwiązaną z podmuchem wilgoci i zapachu deszczu, bo odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi. Gdy zobaczył w nich przemoczonego Harry'ego, prawdopodobnie wyglądał na niewiele mniej zdziwionego od niego. A przynajmniej Harry odniósł takie wrażenie, patrząc znad okularów na jego zamgloną twarz.

Nie czekając na reakcję Toma, wyszedł ze sklepu. Choć ulewa sprawiała wrażenie gwałtowniejszej niż chwilę wcześniej, nie zaczął biec w kierunku domu starszej pani. Stawiał za to zdenerwowane szybkie kroki. W grę nie wchodziło żadne przewidzenie, naprawdę właśnie spotkał Toma. I to w takim miejscu! Puls przyśpieszył mu gwałtownie. Nie czuł już nawet zimna deszczu i swoich zmarzniętych dłoni. Czuł tak wiele uczuć naraz, że nie mógłby nawet wskazać, które z nich dominowało nad innymi.

Przy chodniku zatrzymał się czarny mercedes. Harry widział go kątem oka, ale pod wpływem niedowierzania, nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Szedł szybkim krokiem i nie oglądał się za siebie. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że samochód należy do Toma dopiero, gdy ten otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera.

– Wsiadaj! – wrzasnął Tom, próbując przekrzyczeć deszcz.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Miał wrażenie, że rzeczywistość wykrzywia się w akompaniamencie odgłosów pękającego szkła. Wreszcie wsiadł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. W samochodzie pachniało herbatą jak kiedyś. Był to bez wątpienia tamten samochód z jego przeszłości, pochodził z niej również siedzący obok niego mężczyzna.

Spojrzał na niego, choć wciąż nie odezwał się słowem. Tom w rzeczywistości wydawał się podobnie odurzony ich spotkaniem. To, że po ponad trzech miesiącach spotkali się w przypadkowym sklepie zoologicznym, zakrawało o żart losu.

W końcu Tom wyciągnął ze schowka chusteczki i położył je obok niego.

– Wytrzyj się. Jesteś cały mokry. – W jego głosie dało się usłyszeć coś dziwnego. Harry podskórnie wyczuł, że mężczyzna właśnie podważa jego zdrowie psychiczne. Choć z trudem oddychał, kiedy sięgał po chusteczki, nawet nie zadrżały mu palce. Był nienaturalnie spokojny i opanowany.

Przez ostatnie miesiące był całkowicie przekonany, że więcej się nie spotkają, ale ukrywając swoje prawdziwe emocje, mimowolnie wciąż przygotowywał się na ich spotkanie. Prawie sam zaczął wierzyć, że jego odejście było wyborem, a nie przymusem różnych okoliczności. Ilekroć jego słabości wypływały na wierzch niczym martwe ryby, powtarzał sobie w myślach: „W każdej chwili może zobaczyć cię Tom". A niczego nie pragnął mniej, niż Toma znającego prawdę o tym, jak bardzo go skrzywdził.

Ściągnął okulary i przetarł je chusteczką, następnie wytarł z deszczu twarz i szyję. Przez cały czas jego palce i wyraz twarzy pozostawały tak samo opanowane. Czuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie milczącego Toma. Ślizgało się od jego znacznie krótszych włosów, spod których wyłaniała się ciemna blizna, do beznamiętnych oczu i ubrania.

Powietrze w samochodzie zgęstniało od ciężkiej ciszy. Harry skończył się wycierać i schował mokrą chusteczkę do kieszeni. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się od wypowiedzenia cichego „dziękuję". Spojrzał za to znacząco na mężczyznę. Starał się nie obejmować spojrzeniem jego pięknej twarzy i ciała. Być może za wszystkim stała jedynie tęsknota, jednak wydawało mu się, że piękno Toma stało się jeszcze bardziej porażające.

– Szukałem cię – odezwał się wreszcie Tom.

– Bella uczestniczyła w tych poszukiwaniach? – zapytał chłodno.


	23. Rozdział 23

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 23**

– Rozstałem się z nią zaraz po twoim odejściu.

Tom włączył ogrzewanie i rozpiął czarny płaszcz. Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się w milczeniu w jego bladą dłoń. Była wilgotna od deszczu i przypominała rękodzieło uzdolnionego artysty. Musiał odwrócić wzrok. Doznał niezwykłego złudzenia, że przeżywa na nowo jakieś dokładne wspomnienie z przeszłości.

– Znam na pamięć numer do twojego domu i pracy. Jeżeli zależałoby mi na zostaniu odnalezionym, mógłbym odezwać się do ciebie jeszcze tego samego dnia z budki telefonicznej. – Utkwił spojrzenie w markizie jakiegoś sklepiku uginającej się pod naporem wody. Podskórnie wyczuł, że coś w postawie Toma uległo zmianie, zdenerwowały go jego słowa. – Stwierdziłem, że takie odejście bez słowa będzie lepsze i dla mnie i dla ciebie. Nawet nie mieliśmy wobec siebie żadnych zobowiązań.

Tom nie odpowiadał, dusząca atmosfera w samochodzie jeszcze bardziej zgęstniała. Harry wreszcie spojrzał na niego z wahaniem. Prawdopodobnie mężczyzna powie mu teraz „rozumiem" i zaproponuje mu odwiezienie do domu. W trakcie tej podróży trochę ze sobą porozmawiają o zmianach w ich życiu, może raz lub dwa nieszczerze się do siebie uśmiechną. Będzie to ich ostatnie spotkanie.

Ale Tom patrzył na niego jak na najgłupsze stworzenie na świecie, wciąż nie odzywając się słowem. Jego spojrzenie nigdy nie wyrażało większej pogardy i niezrozumienia dla czyichś procesów myślowych.

– Nie miałeś prawa odejść. Gdybym tylko przewidział, że Bella zachowa się w ten sposób, uprzedziłbym ją i wcześniej wymieniłbym wszystkie zamki w domu. Gdy dowiedziałem się, że wyrzuciła cię pod moją nieobecność i podniosła na ciebie rękę… – urwał ze złością Tom. Harry dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z jego gniewu. Nawet nie wydawał się mieć jednego głównego adresata. Był niczym długie obosieczne ostrze, zwrócone w kierunku wszystkich, w tym i do samego trzymającego je Toma. – A zresztą, teraz jest już na to za późno.

Harry obserwował w oszołomieniu, jak sprawdza, czy wycieraczki poradzą sobie ze zbieraniem strug deszczu. Wyglądało na to, że chce wreszcie ruszyć – i może za chwilę naprawdę odwieźć go do domu.

– Na tej ulicy nie ma żadnej kawiarni? – zapytał go Tom spokojniejszym tonem.

– Nie, jedna znajduje się dopiero dziesięć minut drogi stąd – odpowiedział.

– Powiedz mi, gdzie powinienem skręcić i się zatrzymać. – Tom zapiął pas i spojrzał na niego znacząco.

Harry czuł, że czas wokół niego przypadkowo przyśpiesza i zwalnia, a on gubi się w jego zawiłej spirali. Dopiero co postanowił, że rozmowa z Tomem będzie krótka i zwięzła – a teraz mieli wspólnie odwiedzić kawiarnię.

– Najpierw musimy wrócić do tamtego sklepu po karmę dla kota.

– Karmę dla kota?

– Zatrzymałem się u starszej kobiety z kotem. – Czekał w milczeniu, aż Tom zaparkuje kawałek dalej, tuż przed sklepem zoologicznym. Usilnie unikał patrzenia w jego stronę. – A ty co chciałeś tam kupić?

– Ach. Coś żywego dla mojego zbożowego węża.

Tom zapomniał o swoim planowanym zakupie, bo obawiał się, że przez ten czas zdąży mu uciec. Kto wie, ile rys pojawiłoby się na fasadzie spokoju Harry'ego, gdyby w porę nie przypomniał sobie o swoim śnie.

Wąż w terrarium, przyciągający spojrzenie nawet w półmroku sypialni Toma. Złowrogo hipnotyzująca zieleń jego łusek i ostrzegawczy syk. Harry poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim siedzeniu. Czy sen mógł stanowić swojego rodzaju wizję?

– Wygląda na to, że spełniłeś swoje marzenie. – Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na ułamek chwili. – Wspominałeś mi o tym kiedyś. Oglądałeś węże w Exeter i jeden szczególnie wpadł ci w oko – przypomniał mężczyźnie. Już miał na końcu języka: „Ten z łuskami w kolorze moich oczu". Nie przeszło mu to jednak przez usta.

– Pamiętasz – uśmiechnął się do niego Tom. Harry w pierwszym odruchu nie zrozumiał jego uśmiechu; ten zawsze dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z jego chłonnej pamięci, a więc nie powinna stanowić dla niego zaskoczenia. Dopiero w drugim uświadomił sobie ze wstydem okoliczności tamtej krótkiej wymiany zdań, koniec końców niedokończonej i ginącej w natłoku innych rozmów.

– Dlaczego miałbym nie pamiętać? – udał, że nie rozumie.

– Prawda. Masz przecież bardzo dobrą pamięć. – Tom musiał uświadomić sobie, że zabrnął za daleko swoim „pamiętasz", bo teraz gładko z niego wybrnął. – Kupiłem właśnie tamtego zielonego węża z Exeter, o którym kiedyś ci wspominałem. Szansa, że po tylu miesiącach wciąż nikt go nie kupił, była prawie bliska zeru, ale i tak miałem przeczucie, że wciąż będzie na mnie czekał.

Harry czuł, jak pytania bez odpowiedzi wirują w jego głowie. W ostateczności powściągnął swoją ciekawość i nie zadał żadnego z nich. Jego sny nie miały teraz żadnego znaczenia. Nie wiedział nawet, czy dobrze postąpił, jadąc z Tomem do tamtej kawiarni i jeszcze bardziej przeciągając ich spotkanie.

– Pośpieszmy się – odpowiedział w końcu, odwracając twarz. Czuł, że mężczyzna wciąż się w niego wpatruje, nie dając się tak łatwo zbyć. – Przed wyjściem z domu zacząłem gotować obiad – wyjaśnił mu.

W sklepie zoologicznym spędzili kilka minut. Będąc świadkiem ich początkowej reakcji na swój widok, staruszek za ladą nawet nie próbował wciągnąć ich w pogawędkę. Wspomniał jedynie o deszczu, „Ale leje, prawda?", po czym dodał z tajemniczym uśmiechem, że następnego dnia na pewno już się wypogodzi. „Słyszę to po odgłosach kropel uderzających o szybę" – zapewnił z przekonaniem. Przez resztę czasu czytał jakieś czasopismo rozłożone na ladzie. Gdy jednak Harry na niego zerknął, okazało się, że ten z uwagą przygląda się im obydwu. Choć nie było to potępiające spojrzenie, Harry poczuł się nieswojo. Śpiew ptaszków w różnych odległych zakątkach sklepu i pełne wyrazu, wydające się przewiercać ich na wskroś spojrzenie tego dziwnego starca. O czym myślał, kiedy tak na nich patrzył?

Harry odwrócił wzrok, zerkając na Toma. Ciekawe, czy w oczach obcej osoby mogli wyglądać jak dawni kochankowie? Była to wyjątkowo ponura myśl, niezależnie od odpowiedzi. Na usta cisnęło mu się tyle pytań, a nie mógł zadać nawet części z nich. Co robił Tom w tej części Londynu? Jak długo i w jaki sposób go szukał? Czy naprawdę żałował tego, że wypuścił go z rąk? Pytania w jego głowie nie miały końca.

Gdy wrócili do samochodu, Harry ponownie przetarł okulary suchą chusteczką. Słyszał, jak na tylnym siedzeniu szczur niespokojnie porusza się w swoim pudełku.

– Nie martwisz się, że przestraszony szczur zrani twojego węża w czasie karmienia? – zapytał.

Utkwił spojrzenie w desce rozdzielczej. Szczur wydał z siebie dziwny, zduszony przez ściany pudełka odgłos. Wygląd jego białego pyszczka i czerwonych oczu utkwił mu w pamięci niczym wyryty w kamieniu. Wirujące strugi deszczu wciąż tworzyły na jezdni wartki nurt.

– Czasem je ogłuszam, ale w naturalnym środowisku Nagini musiałaby poradzić sobie bez mojej pomocy.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że Tom wypowiedział te słowa naprawdę, tu, w rzeczywistym świecie, narażał własnego węża na zranienie w ramach tak niedorzecznej ideologii. Czuł, że narasta w nim gniew i smutek, zaczyna gorzko żałować ich planowanego spotkania w kawiarni.

– Odwieź mnie do domu – powiedział krótko.

– Co z naszą kawą? – odparł spokojnym tonem Tom.

– W jaki sposób ją sobie wyobrażasz?

Harry spojrzał na niego z gniewem.

– Jesteś na mnie zły.

– Po prostu nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego.

– Przez to, że kupiłem żywego szczura dla swojego węża? Martwy byłby według ciebie lepszy?

– Nie kpij ze mnie. Nie chodzi o szczura, a o ciebie. O to, jakim człowiekiem jesteś. Bardzo się cieszę, że już nie musimy udawać przyjaciół i nigdy więcej nie położysz na mnie swoich brudnych rąk. To prawdziwa ulga.

– Rzeczywiście, już nie musimy udawać przyjaciół. To prawdziwa ulga – powtórzył Tom z jadem. Zapiął pas i przekręcił klucz w stacyjce. – W końcu przyjaźń niechcianej przybłędy i tak nie ma żadnej wartości.

Harry gardził ludźmi, którzy uśmiechali się, chcąc wykazać się przebiegłością, jednak tym razem nie mógł powstrzymać się od nieprzyjemnego uśmiechu.

– Tak się składa, że zaprzyjaźniłem się z kobietą, u której mieszkam, i mam chłopaka. Może lepiej zweryfikuj informacje na mój temat, co?

– Nie zwlekałeś.

– Chyba nie sądziłeś, że jestem twoją własnością?

Nie wiedział, jak doszło do ich wzajemnego obrzucania się obelgami i pretensjami, choć czuł cień gorzkiej satysfakcji, że nie uczestniczył w nich zupełnie sam, nie tylko on odczuwa gniew. Coś w jego słowach wyraźnie dotknęło Toma. Mężczyzna przez chwilę wyglądał nawet, jakby miał ochotę uderzyć go w twarz. Harry czekał, aż to zrobi, ale uderzenie nie nadchodziło. Nie został też wyproszony z samochodu. Pomyślał, że Tomowi musi wyjątkowo zależeć na dowiedzeniu się, gdzie zamieszkał.

Po tej rozmowie prawie nie zamienili ze sobą słowa. Tom prowadził, a on wbił spojrzenie w mokrą szybę i starał się myśleć o wszystkim, byleby tylko nie o „niechcianej przybłędzie". Czuł, że próbując zranić mężczyznę, jego własne serce rozerwał rykoszet tamtego zadanego przez niego ciosu.

– Tam mieszkam – odezwał się w końcu, wskazując wysoką kamienicę. Pamiętał, że ludzie wchodzili do niej, nawet nie otwierając kluczami głównego wejścia. Zawsze, gdy mijał jej otwierające się akurat, ciężkie wejściowe drzwi, z ciemnego środka wydobywał się zapach wilgoci.

Tom zaparkował przy budynku i obrzucił go krótkim spojrzeniem. Harry w tym czasie spojrzał na jego profil i mimowolnie nałożył go w myślach na profil Teodora. Uroda chłopaka wydała mu się nagle jakąś nieporównywalną, żałosną imitacją. W jego żołądku wezbrały się fale mdłości. Kiedy stałem się tak nielojalny?, pomyślał z odrazą.

A jednak wciąż sunął wzrokiem po zaczesanych do tyłu, ciemnobrązowych włosach, przenikliwych oczach, pięknym, zgrabnym nosie.

– Nie zapomnij o karmie.

Tom nawet nie spojrzał na jego twarz. Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ostatecznie przekreślił szansę na ich pojednanie. Choć jaką to miałoby wartość, skoro za chwilę i tak każdy poszedłby w swoją stronę? „Teraz jest już na to za późno" – zresztą takimi słowami opisał to Tom.

– Nie zapomnę. Dziękuję, że mnie odwiozłeś – odpowiedział.

Czuł gorzką ulgę, że Tom wreszcie naprawił zamek od strony pasażera, przez co nie musi już czekać, aż ten otworzy mu drzwi. Wysiadł z samochodu i zabrał z tylnego siedzenia papierową torbę z karmą dla kota. Po chwili postanowił też ukraść szczura.

Dwa dni później wydawało mu się, że przyszedł do niego Tom. Nie zważając na późną porę, mężczyzna zapalił światło, po czym nachylił się nad nim i dotknął jego czoła. Harry złapał go za rękę, prawie zrywając się z łóżka. Nie zdziwiła go ani godzina ich spotkania, ani jego miejsce. Skoro wcześniej przypadkowo spotkali się w sklepie zoologicznym, dlaczego nie mogliby spotkać się tutaj, w domu starszej pani? Co prawda, oszukał Toma, mówiąc mu, że mieszka w tamtej kamienicy, jednak ten na pewno w jakiś sposób odkrył jego kłamstwo, a później odnalazł to osiedle z domem starszej pani. Może studnia w ogrodzie zwróciła jego uwagę?

Harry wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w jego piękną twarz. Nie puszczał jego przedramienia, nie mogąc uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Mężczyzna odnalazł go. Postanowił mu wybaczyć kłamstwa i kradzież szczura i nie uważał go za nic niewartą przybłędę.

– Tom, Tom – powiedział. Nie wiedział, dlaczego mówienie przychodzi mu z takim trudem. Dźwignął się z łóżka, jednak w tej samej chwili mięśnie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Poczuł bezdenną senność, jakby jakaś potężna siła ciągnęła go na dno oceanu. Powtórzył trzeci raz imię i mocniej ścisnął rękę mężczyzny. Dlaczego wciąż tylko je powtarzał, skoro właśnie zamierzał go przeprosić? Czuł wstyd na myśl o własnych kłamstwach, wszystkie wypłynęły na wierzch jak martwe ryby.

– Nie zasypiaj. Za chwilę do ciebie wrócę. Tylko nie zasypiaj, rozumiesz mnie? – Tom uwolnił rękę z jego uścisku i szybko odgarnął spocone włosy z jego czoła. Harry poczuł, jak jego wnętrze pęka na pół. To nie Tom do niego mówił i go dotykał, to nie on przyszedł do jego pokoju. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. – Wpatrujące się w niego ciemnobrązowe oczy nagle stały się niebieskie jak zimowe niebo. Ręka, która dopiero co dotykała jego włosów, stała się koścista i pokryta siecią żyłek w tym samym kolorze.

Starsza pani szybkim krokiem opuściła sypialnię. Po drodze dotknęła dłonią ściany i framugi drzwi, upewniając się, że zmierza we właściwym kierunku. Musiała być wyjątkowo zdenerwowana, bo nigdy nie poruszała się w ten sposób we własnym domu. Zawsze robiła to raźnym, pewnym siebie krokiem, nie zważając na możliwe, stojące jej na drodze przeszkody. Teraz natomiast przypominała małą dziewczynkę błądzącą w ciemności.

Harry spojrzał na klatkę po kanarku stojącą na biurku. Widok białego niespokojnie poruszającego się w niej szczura niemal przyprawił go o szloch. Tom wciąż go nie odnalazł, najpewniej nigdy nie odnajdzie. Otarł mokre czoło palcami, nie rozumiejąc nawet, co się z nim dzieje. Czuł, że jeżeli teraz wstanie z łóżka, upadnie na podłogę, niezdolny do wykonania jednego kroku. Miał prawdziwe halucynacje, a starsza pani, zwykle nieokazująca emocji, przyglądała się jego twarzy ze strachem. Czy gdyby spojrzał w lustro, też by go odczuł? Tak patrzy się na kogoś, kto właśnie ma umrzeć, pomyślał.

Starsza pani przyniosła mu tabletkę i szklankę wody. Widząc, że wciąż nie zasnął, wyglądała, jakby odczuła ogromną ulgę. On jednak nie chciał przyjąć lekarstwa i prawie wytrącił je kobiecie z rąk.

– Nie, nie – powiedział, prawie szlochając. – Przepraszam.

Nie wiedział, jak długo odmawiał przyjęcia lekarstwa. Miał wrażenie, że w nieskończoność powtarzał „nie" i odsuwał twarz. Z tej nocy pamiętał już tylko kościste palce wsuwające mu coś do ust, niespodziewaną, wypełniającą je zimną wodę, którą prawie się zadławił, i inną – w której zanurzył całe swoje ciało. Ale tego ostatniego nie był pewien, być może było to jedynie wrażenie pochodzące z jego późniejszego snu.

Śniło mu się, że pływał nago w ogromnym jeziorze.

Na niebie wisiał wąski blady sierp księżyca, a woda w całości pochłaniała jego drobne światło. Bezchmurne niebo miało barwę ołowianego granatu, w oddali cicho szumiące drzewa przypominały zbite w stada długie cienie. Plaża była zaledwie paskiem skłębionej ciemności; jedynie szum kamieni obmywanych przez wodę dowodził jej obecności. Pomost sprawiał wrażenie solidnego mostu łączącego dwa światy. Pływał niedaleko niego i ciągle zerkał w jego kierunku, jakby oddalając się, lada moment mógł się nieodwracalnie zagubić.

Wiedział, że z jakiegoś powodu niebezpiecznie jest pływać o tak późnej porze, w tak niepokojącym miejscu, jednak całe jego ciało było rozgrzane, jak wypełnione żarzącym się węglem, i dopiero śliska chłodna woda przynosiła mu ukojenie. A zresztą, co mi się może stać?, pytał sam siebie, co jakiś czujnie rozglądając się wokół. Jestem tu przecież całkiem sam, jak okiem sięgnąć, nie widać żywej duszy.

Wtem ktoś wszedł na pomost, rozległy się nieśpieszne, męskie kroki. Szum drzew nieco ucichł, przez co zabrzmiały niepokojąco głośno, jak ostrzeżenie przed nadciągającym drapieżnikiem.

– Jak będziesz tak długo bawił się w wodzie, porwą cię potwory – odezwał się Tom. Jego głos nagle doszedł z samego krańca długiego pomostu, choć nie zdążyła minąć nawet sekunda.

– Jak mnie znalazłeś? – zapytał Harry z uśmiechem. Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się z podobnym, kryjącym się w kącikach ust, trzymając dłonie w kieszeniach. W jego uśmiechu błysnęło coś lubieżnego, gdy zauważył, że Harry pływa w jeziorze nago.

– To nie było trudne. Nie zależało ci na tym, aby się dobrze przede mną ukryć.

Sen urwał się w tej samej chwili, w której Tom zaczął bez pośpiechu rozpinać guziki koszuli.

Następnego dnia Harry'ego obudziło wpadające do sypialni intensywne promienie słońca i krakanie wron na słupie elektrycznym. Prawie uległ złudzeniu, że jeżeli spojrzy teraz za okno, zobaczy za nim zieleniejące się drzewa, a w samym ogrodzie starszej pani – tak dobrze zapamiętane przez niego kwitnące drzewa śliwy. Pomyślał, że staruszek z sklepu zoologicznego mówił prawdę: choć zapowiadały się tygodniowe gwałtowne deszcze, od wczoraj już nie padało i się rozpogodziło.

Ale pogoda nie stanowiła dla niego żadnego pocieszenia. W jednej chwili, za sprawą spełnionej wróżby staruszka, ponownie przypomniał sobie o zdarzeniach sprzed dwóch dni. Spotkanie z Tomem, późniejszy powrót do domu starszej pani, jak w letargu, halucynacje w środku nocy. Nie wiedział, czy wywołują w nim większe rozgoryczenie, czy upokorzenie.

Prawie wytrącił starszej pani lekarstwo z rąk – jak mógł być wobec niej tak niewdzięczny? Na pewno czuła się za niego odpowiedzialna. Gdyby coś mu się stało, byłby dla niej ogromnym kłopotem nawet po śmierci. „Kłopot nawet po śmierci", te słowa sprawiły, że ponownie zamknął oczy, próbując zapanować nad myślami.

Wyglądało na to, że przespał ponad dwanaście godzin. Z trudem brał głębsze wdechy, mając wrażenie, że coś zalęgło mu się w płucach, a mięśnie bolały go jak po tygodniowym maratonie. Gdzie tak się rozchorował? Gdy wziął chłodny prysznic i zszedł do kuchni, w jego żołądku zdążyły już wezbrać się mdłości. Nawet tak proste czynności wydawały się dla jego ciała wyczerpującym wysiłkiem fizycznym.

– Dlaczego wstałeś? Rano postawiłam na biurku śniadanie i lekarstwa – powiedziała z westchnieniem starsza pani, pomijając przywitanie. Piła akurat herbatę, słuchając wiadomości w radiu. Wyglądała, jakby przez jedną noc postarzała się o dziesięć lat, jak wysuszony na słońcu orzech. Harry widząc jej skurczoną na ulubionym krześle postać, poczuł jeszcze większe wyrzuty sumienia. – Powinieneś wypoczywać w łóżku.

– Wiem, dziękuję. Po prostu najpierw chciałem bardzo panią przeprosić – odpowiedział Harry, siadając po drugiej stronie stołu. Chciał dodać „za wczoraj", jednak dalsza część przeprosin ugrzęzła mu w gardle. Przepraszając kobietę, czuł się tak, jakby przepraszał za swoje zachowanie Toma; obydwoje roztaczali wokół siebie podobną aurę powagi, pewnego rodzaju wyższości nad innymi.

– Nie przejmuj się tym. Choć następnym razem lepiej przyjmij lekarstwa, zanim będę zmuszona wsunąć ci je do ust tym. – Poruszała w powietrzu kościstymi palcami, jakby przedstawiała magiczną sztuczkę.

– Przyjmę na pewno, jeszcze raz bardzo panią przepraszam.

Starsza pani odstawiła pustą filiżankę do zlewu i podeszła do niego. Niepodobnym do siebie, czułym gestem, pogłaskała go kościstymi palcami po włosach. Przypomniał sobie, jak poprzedniej nocy odgarniała mu je ze spoconego czoła.

– Ciekawe, gdzie tak się rozchorowałeś? – zapytała ze zmartwieniem. Harry obawiał się kolejnych pytań pokroju: „Dlaczego mamrotałeś przez sen?", „Kim jest Tom?" i „Czy ten chłopiec lub mężczyzna ma jakiś związek ze szczurem, którego przyniosłeś do domu?", jednak nie wypowiedziała żadnego z nich. Nigdy nie była wścibska i nawet jeżeli czegoś sama się domyślała, nie wyjawiała swoich podejrzeń na głos. – Musiałeś mieć wczoraj naprawdę wysoką gorączkę.

Gdy skończyli rozmawiać, a Harry wracał już do swojego pokoju, poprosił ją z zakłopotaniem:

– Jeżeli zadzwoni Teodor, mogłaby pani mu powiedzieć, że źle się czuję i później do niego oddzwonię? – Miał nadzieję, że Teodor nie zaskoczy go nieoczekiwaną wizytą; ten sądził, że starsza pani jest jego babcią, przez co pozwalał sobie na takie przypadkowe telefony i odwiedziny.

– Oczywiście, przekażę.

– Dziękuję.

– Czy Teodor to twój chłopiec? – zapytała go z delikatnym uśmiechem, jakby próbowała zamaskować zakłopotanie. Upiła łyk kolejnej filiżanki herbaty, jeszcze bardziej potęgując wrażenie zakłopotania. Być może nie przywykła do zadawania tak osobistych pytań.

– Uhm, jesteśmy ze sobą już jakiś czas – przyznał, czerwieniąc się.

– Bardzo mnie to cieszy. To dobry chłopak, polubiłam go od samego początku.

Harry jeszcze bardziej zmieszał się pod wpływem tych słów. Do czego dążyła starsza pani, wspominając o swojej sympatii do Teodora? Odniósł nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że w rzeczywistości, choć nawet go nie zna, właśnie nawiązuje do Toma. Prawie jakby chciała mu powiedzieć: „Nie myśl o głupotach, mając takiego dobrego chłopca; nie myśl o osobie kryjącej się pod imieniem Tom".

Gdyby to było takie proste, pomyślał z przekąsem. Do teraz pamiętał inne słowa, Jamesa Baldwina, które bodaj znalazły się nawet w „Niewłaściwej osobie" (jako usprawiedliwienie dla zauroczenia znacznie starszym, żonatym nauczycielem): „Niestety, ludzie nie mogą wybierać sobie przystani, kochanków i przyjaciół, tak jak nie przysługuje im prawo wyboru własnych rodziców".

Tom najpewniej uznałby ich pierwszą część za wygodne wytłumaczenie dla czyjejś życiowej niekompetencji i złych wyborów, ale czy naprawdę nim były? Sam brak możliwości wyboru własnych rodziców, a co za tym narodzin, stanowił brak wyboru najważniejszego ze wszystkich. A czy brak elementarnego wyboru nie zdejmował większości poniższych praw?

Teodor dzwonił do niego codziennie, a choć wielokrotnie mówił mu, że lepiej będzie, jeżeli póki co się nie spotkają, ten i tak odwiedził go po pięciu dniach, wracając ze skończonych zajęć. Harry miał ochotę westchnąć ze zmęczenia, ale nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak jedynie pokazać chłopakowi swój pokój.

– Nie powiedziałeś, że masz szczura. – Teodor z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się białemu szczurowi w klatce po kanarku. Choć kto wie, czy nie robił tego jedynie z grzeczności; poza szczurem w sterylnej sypialni nie było już żadnych rzeczy, którym można byłoby okazać uprzejme zainteresowanie. Książki na półce w większości pochodziły z antykwariatu i kosztowały bezcen, na ciężkim drewnianym biurku nie można było doszukać się ani jednej kartki i długopisu. Pomieszczenie wyglądało na bezosobowe i tymczasowe.

– Mam go od tygodnia, jeszcze nawet nie ma imienia. Jeżeli masz ochotę, możesz mu jakieś nadać – powiedział Harry. Obserwował chłopaka, siedząc na łóżku. Odniósł wrażenie, że w jego zachowaniu zaszła jakaś drobna zmiana, jednak nie mógł powiedzieć, na czym dokładnie polegała.

Teodor był w swoim zwyczajowym pogodnym humorze, a gdy znaleźli się w zamkniętym pokoju, z dala od starszej pani, pierwsze, co zrobił, to pocałował go w usta. W jego wyglądzie również nic się nie zmieniło; w swoim swetrze od szkolnego mundurka i koszuli pod spodem wyglądał jedynie bardziej elegancko niż zwykle, w jednej ze swoich bluz. Co to może w takim razie być?, zastanawiał się Harry. Drobna zmiana wydawała się tkwić gdzieś w Teodorze niczym odprysk.

– Od tygodnia?

– Hmm. To trochę dziwna historia – zaczął Harry z zakłopotanym uśmiechem. Przez moment znów miał ochotę skłamać, jednak zaraz przypomniał sobie o tym, jak niewiele w rzeczywistości wie o nim Teodor. – Ukradłem go niepostrzeżenie pewnemu mężczyźnie w sklepie zoologicznym. Chciał nakarmić nim swojego węża. Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. Chyba pomyślałem, że warto byłoby takiemu dupkowi utrzeć nosa.

– Coś takiego – zaśmiał się Teodor, patrząc na niego przez ramię. – To do ciebie podobne. Ale dobrze zrobiłeś. Żaden normalny facet nie karmiłby domowego węża żywym szczurem. – Uśmiech Harry'ego musiał nieco skwaśnieć pod wpływem tych słów. – To samiec czy samiczka?

– Samiczka.

– A więc może „Hedwiga"?

– Podoba mi się. Takie majestatyczne, w sam raz dla szczura.

– Jest taka ufna i spokojna. – Teodor wyjął szczura z klatki i trzymając go na rękach, usiadł na łóżku tuż obok niego.

Po ciele Harry'ego rozlało się ciepło wydające się nie mieć nic wspólnego z herbatą, którą przygotowała dla nich starsza pani. Gdy godzinami wpatrywał się w jedno zdanie powieści lub obserwował ruch wskazówek zegara, nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo brakuje mu tego chłopaka.

– Ładnie ci w twoim mundurku – powiedział.

Teodor uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Też mi ciebie ostatnio brakowało.

Harry nachylił się, aby pocałować go w usta, jednak niemal od razu odsunął się z zakłopotaniem.

– Nie wiem, czy powinniśmy. Rano nie czułem się jeszcze najlepiej – wyjaśnił cicho, napotykając pytające spojrzenie.

– Już i tak cię pocałowałem. Jeżeli mam zachorować, kilka pocałunków więcej tego nie zmieni. – Teodor klepnął go w kolano, a jego uśmiech zamienił się w nieco lubieżny uśmieszek. Wstał z łóżka, delikatnie włożył Hedwigę do klatki, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Harry nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ich pieszczoty posunęły się o krok dalej, a on znalazł się na łokciach, z palcami Teodora zaciskającymi się na wewnętrznej stronie jego uda. Dotyk przyjemnie drażnił jego skórę, nawet przez materiał spodni. Przymknął oczy i odchylił głowę. Czuł, jak miękkie usta suną wzdłuż jego szyi, aż do odznaczających się i poruszających się pod ciężkim oddechem obojczyków. Zacisnął dłoń na czarnym swetrze chłopaka, jeszcze mocniej go do siebie przyciągając.

Opamiętał się dopiero, gdy Teodor chwycił jego nogi pod kolanami i próbował je przesunąć, a łóżko zaskrzypiało pod nimi tak, że aż obydwaj znieruchomieli. Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jego twarz, tak samo zaczerwienioną jak jego, po czym wydał z siebie ciche, sfrustrowane fuknięcie. Pozycja, w której znieruchomieli, tylko jeszcze bardziej go pobudziła; Teodor wciąż trzymał jego nogi, a wolną ręką ściskał jego nadgarstek, gładząc go kciukiem. Wydawało mu się, że erekcja lada moment rozsadzi zamek jego spodni.

– Nie tutaj – powiedział bardzo cicho.

– Wiem – odpowiedział bez złości Teodor. Powoli odłożył jego nogi i puścił jego nadgarstek. Ze swoją zaczerwienioną w kilku miejscach szyją i krótkim oddechem, sprawiał niewiele lepsze wrażenie niż on.

Harry podniósł się lekko i sięgnął po jego ciemnozielony krawat. Ostrożnie przyciągnął go do siebie, obawiając się, że za moment ponownie zaskrzypi pod nimi łóżko.

– Jutro, u ciebie, raz będziesz na dole. – Spojrzał mu w oczy ze znaczącym uśmiechem. – Póki co, myślę, że spacer dobrze zrobi nam obydwóm.

Choć ani starszej pani, ani samemu Teodorowi nie spodobał się pomysł spaceru, wreszcie obydwaj opuścili dom i ruszyli w stronę najbliższego parku. Niebo było białe jak śnieg, a po ostatnim ociepleniu zniknął już ostatni ślad. Zadziwiająco zimne jak na październik powietrze szczypało go w policzki.

Zastanawiał się, gdzie podziały się tamte dni, gdy siedział w cieniu tarasu, obserwując, jak Tom podlewa wężem ogrodowym zielone, intensywnie pachnące krzewy. Był to maj, lato jeszcze nawet się nie rozpoczęło, ale słońce świeciło jak w środku lata. Nie pamiętał większości z nich, prawie jakby jego pamięć pogrzebała wszystkie na jakimś trzymanym w niezwykłym sekrecie cmentarzysku.

– Czy przez ostatni tydzień przytrafiło ci się coś szczególnego? Coś, o czym jeszcze nie rozmawialiśmy? – zapytał, gdy skręcili w kolejną ulicę. Nie wiedział nawet, czy nie popełnił pomyłki, zauważając tamtą drobną zmianę w Teodorze, jednak chciał zająć czymś myśli. Poza tym kierowała nim też szczególna, pisarska ciekawość zdarzeń kryjących się za takimi niejednoznacznymi zmianami w czyimś zachowaniu.

– Skąd wiesz, że jest coś takiego? – odpowiedział Teodor, patrząc na niego z ukosa. Wydawał się zaskoczony zadanym mu pytaniem.

– Nie wiem, po prostu dzisiaj, kiedy cię zobaczyłem, odniosłem takie wrażenie.

– Nie mówiłem ci o tym, bo i tak byś mi nie uwierzył – wymamrotał Teodor. Przeczuwając, jakie słowa wywoła ta odpowiedź, dodał z westchnięciem: – Wiem, że chciałbyś mi uwierzyć, ale w tym przypadku nawet sam sobie do końca nie wierzę. A gdybym usłyszał o czymś takim od kogoś innego, od razu uznałbym to za kawał. Takie rzeczy nie zdarzają się w prawdziwym życiu.

– Mimo wszystko, chciałbym o tym usłyszeć. Na pewno nie potraktuję tego jako żartu. – Harry pomyślał, że być może Teodorowi przytrafiło się coś podobnego do jego nocnych spotkań ze zjawą kota lub snów mogących być w rzeczywistości wizjami. Nic innego nie przyszło mu głowy, gdy usłyszał o tym, że to coś zbyt nieprawdopodobnego.

– Trzymam cię w takim razie za słowo. – Teodor wziął głębszy wdech i zaczął mówić: – Wczoraj, kiedy popołudniu wróciłem do domu, z mojego pokoju zniknęły wszystkie czerwone przedmioty.

Teodor nie od razu zorientował się, że z jego pokoju zniknęły dokładnie wszystkie czerwone przedmioty. Pierwsze, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, gdy wrócił do domu po zajęciach, to brak ciemnoczerwonej pościeli. Najpierw przemknęło mu przez myśl, że ściągnęła ją gosposia, łamiąc ich niewypowiedzianą umowę o nienaruszaniu jego prywatności, jednak takie zachowanie było do niej niepodobne; tak samo jak niepodobne byłoby do niej pozostawienie niepościelonego łóżka. Zresztą, sam brak pościeli od początku wydawał mu się zaledwie wierzchołkiem góry lodowej.

Z jakiegoś powodu, gdy tylko przekroczył próg własnego pokoju, poczuł się nieswojo, jakby nagle znalazł się w alternatywnej rzeczywistości. Pokój, do którego wszedł, nawet w świecie B, wciąż był niezaprzeczalnie jego pokojem, ale nie był to dokładnie ten sam pokój ze świata A. Jak w powieściach science fiction istniało pomiędzy nimi wiele różnic, nawet jeżeli nie dostrzegalnych na pierwszy rzut oka.

Rozejrzał się po nim i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że brakuje nie tylko pościeli. Zniknęło też kilka książek, płyt i gier z szafki. Teczka, temperówka, a nawet zakładka, którą jeszcze poprzedniego dnia zaznaczył ostatnią przeczytaną stronę w lekturze zadanej na angielski. W szafie nie było śladu po kilku jego ubraniach, nawet z komody zniknęło trochę sztuk bielizny. W portfelu, którego zapomniał ze sobą zabrać, ubyło jednej z kart stałego klienta, choć reszta jego zawartości pozostała bez zmian; ktoś ukradł temperówkę, ale nie tknął dwóch pięćdziesięciofuntowych banknotów.

Wszystkie z tych przedmiotów były czerwone.

Teodor poczuł w gardle supeł. Sprawdził raz jeszcze, ale nie było mowy o żadnej pomyłce: z jego pokoju zniknęły wszystkie czerwone przedmioty. Ktoś wyniósł je drobiazgowo, jeden po drugim, pod jego nieobecność i nie pozostał ani jeden. Nie tknął przy tym niczego w innym kolorze, nawet sprzętu elektronicznego i pieniędzy, lub czegoś znajdującego się w innym pomieszczeniu; w tych nie brakowało ani jednego czerwonego przedmiotu.

– Mój ojciec wraca z delegacji dopiero za trzy dni. Pani Rosmerta powiedziała, że nawet nie weszła do mojego pokoju, zresztą żadne z nich nie byłoby skłonne do takiego głupiego żartu. Poza nami trzema nikt więcej nie ma kluczy do domu. Brama i drzwi wejściowe były zamknięte, alarm pozostał nietknięty. Gdyby się uruchomił, na miejsce przyjechałaby ochrona.

– A jednak z twojego pokoju zniknęły wszystkie czerwone przedmioty – zamyślił się Harry. Rozumiał już, o czym myślał Teodor, mówiąc, że coś takiego nie zdarza się w prawdziwym życiu. Nawet po spotkaniach ze zjawą kota, ciężko było mu uwierzyć w tę historię. Bo po co ktoś miałby kraść same czerwone przedmioty, tylko z jednego pomieszczenia? I jak poradziłby sobie z zamkniętymi zamkami i alarmem w tak krótkim czasie? Włamanie musiałoby nastąpić w środku dnia, tuż przed przyjazdem gosposi lub zaraz po jej odjeździe.

– Sam słyszysz, jak to brzmi – mruknął Teodor.

Harry wsunął w jego dłoń swoją.

– Słyszę. Ale wierzę, że coś takiego mogło ci się przydarzyć.

Myśl o tej nieprawdopodobnej kradzieży czerwonych przedmiotów nie dawała mu spokoju. Raz pomyślał nawet, że jeżeli w całym Londynie istniał ktoś, kto mógłby dokonać jej w tak zuchwały, niebezpieczny sposób, to jedynie Tom.

Większość ludzi mimowolnie ignorowała jego nadzwyczajną wiedzę. Sądziła, że ta najpewniej ogranicza się jedynie do matematyki. „Kiedy był młodszy, musiał spędzać nad matematyką całe dnie" – myśleli najprawdopodobniej – „na pewno nie miał już czasu na nic innego". Mało kto mógł pogodzić się z tym, że za jego sukcesem nie stoi przede wszystkim ciężka praca i pasja, a odziedziczony geniusz. Ignorowano go za wygląd, kolejną swoistą niesprawiedliwość losu, pracę na uniwersytecie i zainteresowania. Nie wierzono, że ktoś z taką niespotykaną inteligencją może chcieć nauczać i pisać, zamiast zająć się czymś bardziej dochodowym.

Ale Harry nigdy nie ignorował mężczyzny; jak nikt inny potrafił dostrzec ludzi udających księżyc z jedną, oświetloną połową. Koniec końców sam od zawsze udawał, że wie znacznie mniej niż w rzeczywistości. Przez całą szkołę podstawową i część gimnazjum, dla własnego dobra, musiał być kilkanaście kroków za sadystycznym kuzynem, chodzącym z nim do tych samych klas. Unikał odpowiedzi na zadawane mu przez nauczyciela pytania i szczerości w wypracowaniach, skreślał wyraźnie złe odpowiedzi na testach. Nie licząc matematyki, jego oceny w żaden sposób nie odzwierciedlały rzeczywistej wiedzy. Czasem sam nie potrafił uwierzyć, że są aż tak złe; zanim się obejrzał, posunął się o wiele za daleko. Przez ten czas nauczył się jednak wnikliwej obserwacji, czegoś znacznie cenniejszego niż dobre stopnie.

Dzięki niej od początku wiedział, że wiedza Toma przypomina prawdziwy księżyc, z jedną połową wiecznie pogrążoną w ciemności przed ciekawskimi oczami. Nikt nie mógł mieć pewności lub nawet podejrzenia, co dokładnie się na niej kryło. Równie dobrze mogło być to wszystko, co potrzebne do niepostrzeżonego włamania w środku dnia, złamania zamków, obejścia alarmu.

Harry jednak nie obwiniał długo Toma; prawie od razu poczuł znane mu dobrze wyrzuty sumienia. Świat nie kręci się wokół tego mężczyzny, pomyślał. Skoro nawet nie wie, gdzie mieszkam, skąd miałby wiedzieć, gdzie mieszka Teodor? Rozstali się w niezgodzie i kłamstwach, ale zrobili to ostatecznie i obojętnie. W takich okolicznościach podobne oskarżanie Toma wydawało się bezpodstawne i zakrawało o obsesję.

W każdym razie jedno było pewne: czerwone przedmioty nie zniknęły samoistnie. Ktoś wszedł do pokoju i zabrał wszystkie z nich, jeden po drugim. Kiedy następnego wieczoru Harry wciąż myślał o tym zdarzeniu, a później zapadł w krótką niespokojną drzemkę, przyśniło mu się nawet, że za wszystkim stoją trzy szczury posiadające szczególną zdolność do zmieniania swoich rozmiarów.

Wemknęły się do domu dzięki drzwiczkom dla psa. Nie mogło być to łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę ich początkowy, malutki rozmiar, jednak widać było, że mają w tym już pewne doświadczenie. Tak samo jak w zmienianiu swoich rozmiarów; gdy tylko ich łapki stanęły na kuchennych kafelkach, ich ciałka zaczęły się rozciągać i pęcznieć, aż w końcu wzrostem i wagą przewyższały przeciętnego dorosłego mężczyznę.

Szczur o białej sierści i czerwonych, czujnych oczach rozejrzał się z uznaniem po kuchni. W ślad za nim poszły pozostałe dwa, mniejsze, jeden brązowy i drugi czarny, jakby tylko czekały na jego znak. Bez wątpienia był ich liderem. (Może dzięki naderwanemu uchu i ewentualnej, związanej z nim przebytej z kimś potyczce).

Wszystkie trzy były pod wrażeniem przepychu panującego w kuchni. Znajdowało się w niej tyle połyskujących srebrem i czernią przedmiotów, że zewsząd otoczeni byli przez ich własne odbicia. Ich wąsiki poruszały się razem z ciekawsko wąchającymi powietrze, różowymi nosami. Jeden szczur zaczął łapczywie przeżuwać mięte stojącą w doniczce na parapecie. Drugi otworzył lodówkę i sięgnął po jogurt. Przebił wieczko ostrymi jak brzytwa pazurami i zaczął do czysta wylizywać opakowanie. W tym czasie Lider w milczeniu przyglądał się różnym rzeczom, zastanawiając się nad następnym krokiem grupy.

Większość szczurów nie posiadała zdolności do zmieniania swoich rozmiarów, jednak nienawidziła ludzi i zawsze znalazła jakiś sposób, aby i tak włamywać się do ich ogromnych domów. Od tysiącleci trwała zażarta wojna pomiędzy ludźmi i szczurami i wciąż szala zwycięstwa przechylała się to na jedną, to na drugą stronę.

Postęp technologiczny i nowe, podstępne wynalazki ludzi nie sprzyjały wygranej szczurów, ale i te nie pozostawały im dłużne. Przez lata uciemiężenia stały się o wiele inteligentniejsze i sprytniejsze niż niegdyś, niektóre z nich wyewoluowały nawet w super szczury, wyższą formę bytu, potrafiącą między innymi podróżować w czasie (legendarny podróżnik w czasie, John Titor, istniał naprawdę, co więcej – był szczurem, jednak i tą informację rząd USA trzyma w ścisłej tajemnicy) i zmieniać szczurzą formę w ludzką.

Lider spojrzał z zamyśleniem na ogród za oknem. Niestety, w rzeczywistości los szczurzego gatunku spoczywał przede wszystkim w szczurach jego pokroju. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i wprawiało go to w wielki smutek. Inne szczury, będące niższymi formami, skupiały się na mało wyrafinowanych sposobach dręczenia ludzi, tylko takich, na jakie pozwalał im zresztą malutki wzrost i brak szczególnych umiejętności.

Ale Lider wiedział, że te mało wyrafinowane formy dręczenia nie wystarczą. Ludzie zawsze mogą kupić nową parę skarpetek, jeżeli po wyciągnięciu z pralki starej okaże się, że nagle gdzieś zniknęła jedna z nich. Mogą wymienić zamki lub dorobić nowe klucze, gdy gdzieś „zapodzieją się" dotychczasowe. To nie wystarczyło, nawet jeżeli musiało wprawiać ludzi w zakłopotanie lub irytację. Sam był wielbicielem znacznie bardziej wyrafinowanych form dręczenia ludzkiego gatunku, form przyprawiających ludzi o zimny pot pod pachami i prawdziwą psychozę.

Również kradł z ich domów różnorakie przedmioty, jednak za każdym razem tylko tego samego koloru i z jednego pomieszczenia. Dla człowieka nie istniała żadna bardziej przerażająca kradzież, żadne bardziej zuchwałe włamanie. Po wszystkim wracał na miejsce zbrodni, przyjmował wzrost fasolki i obserwował z ukrycia jego reakcję. Delektował się jego strachem, gdy ten po trosze zdawał sobie sprawę, że z niewiadomych powodów stał się ofiarą zbrodni doskonałej, wykraczającej aż poza ludzkie pojmowanie rzeczywistości.

Wreszcie odwrócił spojrzenie od okna i skupił uwagę na swoich pobratymcach.

Zdecydował, co ukradną.

Taki to był sen. Gdy Harry się z niego przebudził, westchnął. Nawet to, że za kradzieżą stoją trzy szczury, wydaje się bardziej prawdopodobne niż to, że dokonał jej Tom, pomyślał z niezadowoleniem. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby tylko poświęcił dłuższą chwilę na zastanowienie się nad tym wszystkim, przeraziłoby go jego życzeniowe myślenie co do ewentualnej kradzieży dokonanej przez mężczyznę.

Spojrzał na nagie plecy śpiącego Teodora. Były szczupłe, gładkie i miały piękną linię, kuszącą podążaniem jej ścieżką opuszkami palców. Zaskoczyła go uległość chłopaka i przyjemność płynąca z penetrowania jego gorącego wnętrza.

Prosta zamiana ról sprawiła, że ich relacja nagle zaczęła sprawiać wrażenie znacznie bardziej harmonijnej i kompletnej. Myśl o tym wprawiła go na nowo w dobry nastrój. Tom nigdy nie pozwolił mu się tak naprawdę zdominować; nigdy nawet nie otarli się o temat jego ewentualnej uległości.

Wstał z łóżka i po cichu się ubrał. Chciał zejść do kuchni i napić się herbaty, jednak po drodze jego uwagę przyciągnęło kilka zapisanych stron leżących na biurku; wszystkie były tym samym i tak samo nieporadnie napisanym wypracowaniem. Czytał z rozbawieniem, jak Teodor wciąż myli ze sobą postacie Josepha Granda, Raymonda Ramberta i Jeana Tarrou. To pewne, że nie przeczytał „Dżumy", pomyślał, zerkając z rozczuleniem na śpiącego chłopaka. Ciężko było mu uwierzyć, że tak dobry uczeń stworzył tak złą i w dalszym ciągu niedokończoną pracę.

Nagle sam zapragnął napisać to wypracowanie, udowodnić samemu sobie, że jest w stanie napisać znacznie lepsze niż Teodor. Znał tą powieść, czytał ją nie dalej niż cztery miesiące wcześniej; nie sądził też, aby umknęło mu cokolwiek z jej wielopłaszczyznowości. Przez moment oszukiwał się, że chodzi o odciążenie Teodora z jednego ze szkolnych obowiązków, na który ten i tak wyraźnie nie ma ochoty, jednak wreszcie dał za wygraną i spojrzał prawdzie w oczy: chodziło głównie o jego małe zwycięstwo.

Zszedł do kuchni, zaparzył herbatę i z kubkiem wrócił do pokoju. Teodor wciąż spał na boku, a na biurku paliła się lampka. Za oknem bezksiężycowe niebo przybrało barwę granatu, a wąską ulicę oświetlała kulista latarnia. Drzewa w ogrodzie szumiały, jakby zbierało się na wieczorny deszcz. Zanim się obejrzał, bez reszty skupił się na pisaniu wypracowania. Przez ponad trzy miesiące nawet nie dotknął długopisu, a teraz słowa płynęły kaskadami jak w wodospadzie.

W pewnej chwili poczuł, że ktoś go obserwuje. Przestał pisać i podniósł głowę, patrząc za niezasłonięte okno. Pomyślał, że być może to ktoś z ulicy lub niedaleko stojącego domu; siedząc przy oświetlonym biurku w ciemnym pokoju, musiał być widoczny jak na dłoni.

– Teo – powiedział, starając się ukryć zaskoczenie. W oknie odbijał się stojący obok niego chłopak, z ciekawością zaglądał mu przez ramię. Był tak skupiony na pisaniu, że nawet nie usłyszał, jak ten się obudził, ubrał i do niego zakradł.

– Nawet nie reagowałeś, jak do ciebie mówiłem. – Teodor objął go za szyję i polizał w płatek ucha. Wydawał się zadowolony tym, że wreszcie został nazwany zdrobnieniem, a nie pełnym imieniem. – Tak cię pochłonęło moje wypracowanie? – wymruczał z rozbawieniem. – Czemu je za mnie piszesz?

Harry sięgnął po zasłonę i naciągnął ją kilkoma nieporadnymi ruchami. Nie wiedzieć czemu, wciąż czuł nieswoje, drażniące przekonanie, że przygląda mu się ktoś jeszcze. W tym czasie Teodor objął go ciaśniej, nie robiąc sobie niczego z tego, że może stać się w sąsiedztwie źródłem niewybrednych plotek.

– Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. To – z brzydkim uśmiechem wskazał na stare, nieskończone wypracowanie – bełkot. Może zamiast lizać mnie, przeczytałbyś „Dżumę"? Myli ci się jeden z głównych bohaterów, o drugoplanowych nawet nie wspominając. Nie czytasz już niczego poza komiksami?

– Wygląda dobrze, aż za dobrze. – Teodor uważniej przebiegł wzrokiem po nowym wypracowaniu. Harry nie wiedział, czy chłopak wciąż znajdował się w swoim uwodzącym nastroju, czy tak ucieszył się z odciążenia wypracowaniem. – Jak to możliwe, że przerabiałeś takie rzeczy w gimnazjum?

– Nie przerabiałem, przeczytałem sam.

– Naprawdę? Chyba jesteś dobry w te klocki, co?

Harry zaczerwienił się.

– Och, no nie wiem.

Sądził, że już nigdy więcej nie spotka Toma, nawet jeżeli wciąż mimowolnie o nim myślał i śnił. To koniec, powtarzał sobie niczym mantrę. Kiedy jednak w poniedziałek wrócił do domu z zakupów na obiad, przed wejściem zastał zaparkowany samochód mężczyzny. Nie było mowy o pomyłce, zgadzało się w nim wszystko – od marki po numer tablicy rejestracyjnej. Był to bez wątpienia ten sam samochód, którym nieco tydzień wcześniej odwieziono go pod fałszywą kamienicę, trzydzieści minut drogi stąd.

Na jego widok prawie upuścił papierową torbę z zakupami.


	24. Rozdział 24

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 24**

Harry znieruchomiał. Miał nadzieję, że kiedy zamruga, samochód zniknie, okazując się nieprawdopodobnym złudzeniem, jednak tak się nie stało. Mruganie nie pomogło, a mercedes wciąż stał tam, gdzie wcześniej. Kontrast pomiędzy tym, jak wyglądał w rzeczywistości, zaparkowany przed domem starszej pani, na spokojnej, cichej ulicy, a gwałtowną burzą uczuć, jakie w nim wzbudził, miał w sobie coś groteskowego.

Przez chwilę rozważał nawet ucieczkę. Przystanął pod powykręcaną gałęzią sięgającą za murowane ogrodzenie, niewidoczny z okien domu. Zastanawiał się, czy starsza pani zaprosiła Toma do pokoju z biblioteką i przeszklonym wejściem na ogród – ale żeby tak się stało, wcześniej musiała usłyszeć powód jego wizyty.

Była bardzo ostrożna, na pewno nie uwierzyłaby w liche kłamstwo obcego człowieka. Tom nie mógł powiedzieć jej prawdy, nawet okrojona sugerowałaby, że utrzymywał kontakty seksualne z piętnastoletnim chłopcem. Gdy po pięciu minutach wciąż nie opuścił domu, Harry zaczął podejrzewać, że podał się za jego wuja lub kogoś z ośrodka Św. Brutusa. Zaraz jednak uznał drugą wersję za zbyt ryzykowną w przypadku tak nieufnej kobiety; zresztą wystarczyło rzucić na nią okiem, aby samemu wysunąć takie podejrzenie. Nie była ani szczególnie ciekawa, ani dociekliwa, jednak nie zawahałaby się przed sprawdzeniem lub pozyskaniem jakiejś informacji, jeżeli tylko wymagałaby tego dana sytuacja.

Harry przygryzł policzek; ucieczka wydała mu się nagle niedorzecznym pomysłem. Nie miał dokąd uciec, to raz, a dwa, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wcale nie chce uciekać. Uciekał, odkąd tylko sięgał pamięcią. Tom przejrzał jego kłamstwo i odnalazł dom starszej pani. Nie wiedzieć czemu, najwyraźniej zależało mu na ich rozmowie.

Kiedy ruszył w kierunku domu, przemknęło mu przez myśl coś niepokojącego. Co jeżeli mężczyźnie zależało wyłącznie na zemście? Dlaczego zjawił się u starszej pani właśnie pod jego nieobecność? Przypominało to swojego rodzaju ostrzeżenie, jak przysłaniający słońce ogromny czarny kruk. Może jedynie chciał mieć pewność, że i tym razem nie ucieknę, pomyślał po chwili ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Powoli zaczynała go męczyć własna nieufność, poszukiwanie złowróżbnych znaków na każdym kroku. Wszystko mogło być jedynie zbiegiem okoliczności. Kto jak kto, ale on powinien wiedzieć, że w życiu jest ich aż za dużo.

Po cichu wszedł do środka i odstawił na podłogę torbę z zakupami. Rozbierając się, nie spuszczał wzroku z butów Toma, postawionych tuż przy wejściu. Z salonu dobiegała wibrująca delikatnym smutkiem muzyka skrzypiec i harfy, co jakiś czas przeplatana rozmową.

– _Taniec szczęśliwych cieni_ – powiedziałastarsza pani z leciutkim uśmiechem. – Podoba się panu?

– Hm, tak, ciekawe wykonanie.

Harry poczuł uderzenie gorąca. Wyglądało na to, że Tom rozmawiał ze starszą panią już jakiś czas, zdążyli dyskretnie porozmawiać o nim pod jego nieobecność. Bezszelestnie wszedł do kuchni, po czym odstawił torbę z zakupami na blat. Zaczął rozpakowywać warzywa, nasłuchując.

Miał wrażenie, że słyszy coś niezwykle dwuznacznego, rozwarstwiającego się i odpryskującego na jego oczach. Łagodny, zamyślony głos mężczyzny i życzliwy kobiety. Obydwa nasuwały na myśl dziecięcy kukiełkowy teatrzyk, w którym widać pomarszczone, pocięte niebieskimi żyłkami dłonie poruszające krzyżakiem.

Gdy wreszcie pojawił się w drzwiach salonu, po drodze nie starając się już pozostać nieusłyszanym, poczuł się jeszcze nierealniej. Tom stał przy biblioteczce, sunąc wzrokiem i opuszkami palców po okazałym zbiorze. Starsza pani siedziała w fotelu ze zjawą czarnego kota na kolanach. Popijała kawę z filiżanki, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z jego obecności. A nad tym wszystkim unosił się subtelny, drżący smutek _Tańca szczęśliwych cieni._

Harry nie wiedział, czy to przez tę szczególną aranżację, jednak nie mógł doszukać się w nim prawdziwego szczęścia; ilekroć o tym myślał, dochodził do tego samego podejrzenia, że było to szczęście polegające na pogodzeniu się z nierozerwalnie związanym z nim smutkiem, uznanie smutku za rodzaj przejściowego deszczu.

Zarówno Tom, starsza pani, jak i zjawa czarnego kota utkwili w nim swoje spojrzenia. Czuł, że musi coś powiedzieć, przerwać tę nierealną sytuację i jej niepokojącą nieszczerość. Wydawało mu się, że nagle przerwał pojedynek na kłamstwa, albo i gorzej – nieświadomie stał się jego trzecim uczestnikiem.

– Harry – odezwał się pierwszy Tom. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak się o ciebie martwiłem. – W jego głosie słychać było idealną kompozycję radości, ulgi i niedowierzania. Brzmiał dokładnie tak jak wuj, któremu po wielu miesiącach wreszcie udało się odnaleźć swojego zaginionego siostrzeńca.

– Dzień dobry, wujku. – Wiedział, jak wiele ryzykuje tą odpowiedzią, jednak starsza pani wydawała się chłonąć każde ich słowo, jeszcze bardziej nieufna niż wcześniej. Sam nie wierzył w to, co robi, ale zaczął chronić mężczyznę, nawet nie znając jego intencji.

Bez mrugnięcia okiem do niego poszedł i uściskał jego dłoń; zniósł przyjazne poklepywanie po plecach, choć stał podczas niego jak kłoda.

– Ależ wyrosłeś, chłopcze. Niedługo mnie przerośniesz.

– Może wujek zje z nami obiad? To nie potrwa zbyt długo, właśnie zacząłem go przygotowywać. – Spojrzał prosząco na starszą panią, choć ta nie mogła nawet zobaczyć rzuconego jej spojrzenia. Nienagannie odegrał swoją rolę uprzejmego, choć zdystansowanego i zaskoczonego nieoczekiwanym gościem siostrzeńca.

– Och, oczywiście, powinien pan zjeść z nami obiad – wtrąciła pomimo tego taktownie. Wyglądała na uspokojoną tym kłamstwem, najwyraźniej Tom naprawdę podał się za jego wuja. – Będzie nam się przyjemniej rozmawiało bez pustych żołądków.

Tomowi aż zadrżał kącik ust od powstrzymywanego śmiechu. Stojąc tyłem do starszej pani, delikatnie skinął mu raz głową. Chłopak prawie przeoczył ten nieuchwytny, krótki gest. Po chwili, gdy opuszczał salon, odprowadzany spojrzeniem pisarza, skinął mu w ten sam sposób, z ostrzegawczym wyrazem oczu. Nie mam zamiaru grać dłużej tak, jak mi zagrasz, mówił.

– Bardzo smaczne – powiedział Tom, upijając łyk wody. – Zresztą, trudno się dziwić. Tunia – wymówił z czułością zdrobnienie imienia „żony" – nauczyła chłopaka wszystkiego, co sama potrafiła. Od dziecka, dzień w dzień zaganiała go do gotowania.

Harry spojrzał na niego znad okularów. Pomyślał, że lada moment naprawdę wybudzi się z tego surrealistycznego, mglistego snu. Robiło się coraz dziwniej. Tom mówił nawet do niego per „chłopcze", lawirował pomiędzy nieszczerą, czułą i zmartwioną wersją wuja Vernona, a ograniczoną i stronniczą, niewątpliwie skłonną do okrucieństwa. Jeżeli go za coś chwalił, za moment sugerował, że w rzeczywistości nie powinien; wszelkie zasługi należą się jego zdroworozsądkowej, surowej żonie. Mówił o swoim synu, robiącym w Little Whinging „wielką karierę" (oględnie wdając się przy tym w szczegóły, o jaką karierę dokładnie chodzi), o sprzedawaniu ludziom świdrów, o trudach i powadze tego zajęcia. Panował nad sobą w stopniu, w jakim prawdziwy wuj Vernon panowałby nad sobą w obcym towarzystwie.

Opowiadał wszystkie te kłamstwa bez mrugnięcia okiem; jedynie raz zadrżał mu policzek od z trudem powstrzymywanego, prawdziwego śmiechu. Idealnie wczuwał się w rolę sadystycznego wuja, odnajdującego zaginionego siostrzeńca z niewiadomych, choć bez dwóch zdań egoistycznych przyczyn.

Harry, częściej niż w jego twarz, wpatrywał się w oszczędne, nieśpieszne ruchy jego bladych dłoni. Miał wrażenie, że tylko one przynależą jeszcze do prawdziwej rzeczywistości, ich widok przytrzymuje go w niej jak kotwica. Nie miały nic wspólnego z jego wujem, były drugą rzeczą po z trudem powstrzymywanym śmiechu zdradzającą grę Toma. Jego sweter nie miał na sobie ani jednej plamki sosu, on sam nie tknął białej surówki. Trzecia i czwarta rzecz. Tom niczego nienawidził tak jak jej zapachu.

Harry przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu nie w gniewie, a w zupełnym zdumieniu i niewytłumaczalnej ciekawości, od czasu do czasu nawet z rozbawieniem, które raz musiał aż zamaskować kaszlem. Czuł się jak bohater jakiegoś bardzo źle napisanego opowiadania. Próbował związać ze sobą rozsypane, niepasujące kolorem sznurki, ale wciąż odnosił klęskę; poszczególne wątki nie wiązały się ze sobą w żaden sposób, wszystkie były na dodatek tak samo absurdalne.

Tom odgrywał tę groteskę dla niego, tylko po co? Jak zachowałby się w przypadku odmowy uczestniczenia w jego grze, wyjawienia jego kłamstwa? Skąd tyle wiedział o Dursleyach, czyżby odwiedził Little Whinging? Harry spojrzał na jego twarz, czując palącą ciekawość, coś znacznie bardziej naglącego niż pożądanie. Chciał porozmawiać z mężczyzną na osobności tu i teraz, jednak ten w dalszym ciągu wymyślał coraz to nowsze kłamstwa, przeciągając ich obiad w nieskończoność.

Kiedy ich spojrzenia wreszcie się spotkały, znacząco zerknął na okno. Tom zmienił wyraz swoich oczu, przesunął wzrokiem po jego twarzy, niemal wyceniająco. W odpowiedzi Harry niezauważalnie skinął głową, starając się nie zaczerwienić. Miał nadzieję, że ten dobrze go zrozumiał; ostatnie z takich porozumiewawczych wymian spojrzeń z Teodorem kończyły się jedynie nieporozumieniami.

– Ach, tak, bardzo smaczne – odpowiedziała w końcu starsza pani. Przez chwilę milczała, jakby nie wiedziała, w jaki sposób powinna skwitować wyjaśnienie mężczyzny, albo się nad nim zastanawiała. Sprawiała wrażenie przygaszonej i zmartwionej, choć wciąż pozostawała uprzejma dla niechcianego gościa. – W jaki sposób udało się panu odnaleźć to miejsce? – zmieniła temat. Stawiała krótkie, rzeczowe pytania.

Harry słuchał jej w jeszcze większym zdumieniu niż Toma; kobieta naprawdę uwierzyła w ich kłamstwa. Dotąd niewiele wiedziała o jego wujostwie, choć i tak najprawdopodobniej sama wywnioskowała, jakimi ludźmi są jego ciotka i wuj, czemu od zawsze nie układało się między nimi najlepiej, trafił najpierw do ośrodka, a po ucieczce z niego nawet do nich nie wrócił, pełen nieufności i determinacji. Być może jednak spotkanie z jego „wujem" wypadło gorzej, niż się tego spodziewała, bo teraz wydawała się zagubiona.

Widać było, że nie miała ochoty być dłużej dla niego uprzejma, nie rozumie uprzejmości Harry'ego i zastanawia się, czy nie powinna interweniować. Harry pomyślał, że ta boi się prawdziwego powodu odwiedzin, boi się o niego i jedynie to powstrzymuje ją od działania. A jednak nie współczuł kobiecie, nie czuł też wyrzutów sumienia, a podniecenie, przyjemnie drażniące wszystkie zmysły. Tom oszukał nawet starszą panią. Oni razem oszukali starszą panią, dokonali czegoś zaskakującego, nieprawdopodobnie zuchwałego. I to bez ani jednego słowa porozumienia.

Harry wiedział, że powinien być zaniepokojony przedstawieniem Toma, jednak zarozumiałość odebrała mu zdrowy rozsądek; choć nie dawał tego po sobie poznać, w myślach chełpił się łączącą ich nicią porozumienia, swoją grą i błyskotliwością. Zresztą, może Tom od samego początku wiedział, że podoła tej niedorzecznej scenie, dlatego zaczął ją odgrywać? Może próbował dzięki niej coś mu udowodnić?

Czuł na sobie jego wzrok. Utkwił spojrzenie w stole, zastanawiając się, czy o czymś nie zapomniał. Nagle wszystko, co nie zaprzątało jego myśli na co dzień, teraz wydało mu się dalekie od perfekcji. Smażone mięso było za słone, czego nie mógł uratować nawet wypełniający kuchnię aromatyczny ciepły zapach. On sam musiał wydawać się chorobliwie blady w świetle kuchni i w ciemnej, za dużej lnianej koszuli, kiedyś należącej do męża starszej pani. Jego bliznę było widać prawie jak na dłoni; może tak krótkie obcięcie włosów okazało się jednak błędem.

– Ostatnio częściej pracuję w Londynie niż w Little Whinging. Odnalezienie chłopaka było kwestią czasu, nawet jeżeli nieudacznicy ze Św. Brutusa twierdzili, że przepadł na dobre, jak kamień w wodę. Nikt o tak charakterystycznym wyglądzie nie przepada jak w kamień w wodę. Jeżeli ktoś widział go choć raz, tak łatwo o nim nie zapominał. Wiedziała pani, że nosi druciane okrągłe okulary? Ile dzieciaków je teraz nosi? Można policzyć na palcach jednej ręki.

– Rozumiem. – Starsza pani nie drążyła dalej, wyraźnie zniechęcona. – Co zamierzacie państwo teraz zrobić? Harry wróci do tamtego ośrodka pomimo ucieczki? A może znajdziecie dla niego inną, bezpieczniejszą szkołę?

– A skąd. Zamierzamy pozwać opiekunów ze Św. Brutusa. Chłopak nie uciekłby z niego w środku nocy, gdyby nie doszło w nim do jakichś skandalicznych zaniedbań względem wychowanków, prawda? Wszystkie powinny ujrzeć światło dzienne. Jak najszybciej, dla dobra innych wychowanków.

– W takim razie mogę tu wciąż mieszkać? Ciocia nie będzie miała nic przeciwko temu? – zapytał z nadzieją Harry. W innych okolicznościach nawet by o tym nie napomknął, unosząc się gniewem na wszelkie wzmianki na ten temat od Vernona. W jednej chwili stał się swoją starą, niekonfliktową wersją, gotową przyjąć bez słowa każdą decyzję wujostwa.

Starsza pani wyglądała, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale przerwano jej, zanim zdążyła to zrobić.

– Póki co, tak – odpowiedział Tom dobrodusznie. – Ciocia nie będzie miała nic przeciwko temu. Ale najpierw musimy szczerze porozmawiać o ośrodku. O tym, co dokładnie się w nim stało, dlaczego uciekłeś. – W powietrzu zawisły słowa „pozew" i „pieniądze", takie, o jakie chodziło.

Po obiedzie Tom zaproponował mu spacer, przypominając o ich rodzinnej tradycji. Starsza pani powiedziała mężczyźnie, że równie dobrze mogą porozmawiać w salonie; na dworze jest zimno, „chłopak niedawno chorował", a ona i tak nie będzie przeszkadzać im w rozmowie. Stała się bardziej stanowcza, najwidoczniej podejrzewając, że z tego spaceru nic dobrego nie wyniknie. Tom aż się znacząco uśmiechnął, obserwując jej starania. „Uroczo naiwna" – mówiło jego spojrzenie. Nie było jednak ani trochę rozbawione, a chłodne.

Harry zrzucił to wrażenie na karb wyobraźni. Przez krótką chwilę nieudolnie opierał się jego propozycji, aż wreszcie zgodził się pokazać mu okolice. Uspokoił starszą panią, że czuje się już lepiej i zimno mu nie zaszkodzi. Atmosfera w korytarzu zgęstniała jeszcze bardziej, ale kobieta nie mogła zrobić już niczego, poza wsłuchiwaniem się w dźwięk zamykających się za nimi drzwi.

Przez minutę lub dwie szli ramię w ramię, nie zamieniając ani słowa. Minęli ogród starszej pani, dom z rzeźbionym ogrodzeniem, bez porozumienia przeszli przez ulicę i skręcili w inną; nie było nawet wiadomo, kto kogo prowadzi. Harry spojrzał na Toma w tej samej chwili, w której ten spojrzał na niego. Miał wrażenie, że serce lada moment rozedrze mu klatkę piersiową.

– Masz tutaj – odezwał się, postukując palcem w skroń. Nie mógł powstrzymać drobnego, nieśmiałego uśmiechu. – Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

– Inaczej nie zaprosiłbyś mnie na obiad.

– Może zaprosiłbym cię i bez tego przedstawienia?

Tom uśmiechnął się lekko. Harry wiedział, że zrobił to szczerze, jednak i tak poczuł ukłucie zawodu; był to niedostępny, wyniosły uśmiech. Przypomniał sobie ich ostatnie spotkanie, swoje kłamstwa i kradzież szczura. To on rozpoczął ich kłótnię, zachowując się jak dziecko. Tom potraktował go zadziwiająco dobrze, jak na tamte zniewagi o brudnych rękach i fałszywej przyjaźni. Można było niemal nazwać to specjalnymi względami. Po podobnych słowach nikogo nie potraktowałby tak łagodnie, a już na pewno nikomu nie podarowałby drugiej szansy, pierwszy wyciągając do niego dłoń.

– Och, a pod jaki adres?

– Nie tak od razu.

– Wcześniej musiałbyś powiedzieć starszej pani, że mam szesnaście lat. Ach, i co nieco o mojej przynależności do kościoła metodystów.

– Przestań, ona taka nie jest.

– W takim razie jaka jest? Nie mówi o tobie w trzeciej osobie tonem właściciela?

– Pamiętaj, że uznała cię za mojego sadystycznego wuja. Była jedynie stanowcza.

– Nie do końca.

Harry wbił wzrok w chodnik.

– Nie udawałem twojego przyjaciela. Nie sądzę też, że masz brudne ręce – zmienił temat. Chciał mieć to już za sobą, czując, że ich rozmowa i tak zmierza w kierunku ostatniej kłótni. – Sam nie wiem, dlaczego tak powiedziałem. Nasze spotkanie mnie skołowało.

– Nie wiedziałeś, że moja uczelnia znajduje się niedaleko stąd?

– Niedaleko stąd? – powtórzył jak echo. Zatrzymał się, patrząc na mężczyznę. W pierwszym odruchu miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał; pytanie przypominało mu niezwiązaną z ich rozmową wyrazową rozsypankę. Dopiero po chwili powiązał ją ze swoimi ostatnimi słowami i dziwną kpiną Toma.

Tom zatrzymał się, po czym bez pośpiechu wyciągnął rękawiczki z kieszeni płaszcza. Ani trochę nie wierzył w szczerość jego zdumienia.

– Ach, tak.

– Nie udaję, naprawdę nie wiedziałem – powiedział ze złością. Poczuł, jak gardło oblepia mu pajęczyna. Przez cały ten czas Tom znajdował się tuż na wyciągnięcie jego ręki. Próbując jak najdalej od niego uciec, w rzeczywistości tylko się do niego zbliżał.

Tom założył rękawiczki i na niego spojrzał. Przez chwilę nie powiedział ani słowa, wpatrując się w jego twarz. Spojrzenie nie było ani łagodne, ani ciepłe. Jednocześnie nie wydawało się niechętne lub kpiące. Harry nie potrafił go rozszyfrować, choć podskórnie wiedział, że mężczyzna myśli właśnie o tym nieprawdopodobnym zbiegu okoliczności.

Jemu samemu nasuwał na myśl niektóre z jego snów, te pełne niewypowiedzianego przeznaczenia i symbolizmu, ale nie powiedział tego na głos.

– Nie zawsze dzieje się po naszej myśli, prawda? – odezwał się wreszcie Tom, nie patrząc na niego. Utkwił wzrok w czarnych wronach siedzących na słupie elektrycznym. Ptaki uważnie im się przyglądały, co jakiś czas przeszywająco pokrakując. Na tle białego, zimnego nieba wyglądały niemal złowróżbnie.

Później obrzucił krótkim, badawczym spojrzeniem okolicę, jednak nic wyraźnie nie przyciągnęło jego uwagi. Większość domów nie posiadała solidnego, murowanego ogrodzenia i zimozielonych roślin w małych, prowizorycznych ogrodach; przeważały drewniane ogrodzenia i bezlistne, oszronione drzewa. Okna zdobiły kolorowe doniczki, wazony z suchymi kwiatami, tanie ozdoby ze szkła i figurki kotów. Niedaleko pięło się kilka trzypiętrowych budynków mieszkalnych, których górna część ginęła już w gęstniejącej, popołudniowej mgle.

– Prawda.

– To w tamtą stronę. – Tom wskazał w kierunku domu starszej pani. – Piętnaście lub dwadzieścia minut pieszo. Jeżeli chcesz, mogę cię tam zaprowadzić. Pokażę ci dziedziniec, o tej godzinie powinien już opustoszeć.

Harry z wahaniem podążył za jego spojrzeniem. Zaraz obudzę się z tego dziwnego snu, pomyślał, choć wcale nie chciał się z niego przebudzić.

– W porządku – zgodził się. – Uhm, co do szczura, oddam ci za niego pieniądze. – Szli już ramię w ramię, starając się nie sprowokować kolejnej sprzeczki, ani żadnego kłopotliwego tematu.

– Nie musisz tego robić – odpowiedział Tom z cieniem uśmiechu. – Choć muszę przyznać, że nie od razu zorientowałem się, że go ukradłeś. Trochę mnie zaskoczyłeś, nawet jeżeli to do ciebie podobne.

– Ani razu cię nie okradłem – zaprotestował. „Nie licząc tego szczura" – uzupełnił z zakłopotaniem, wpatrując się w mijane budynki i znaki drogowe.

– Wiem, mówiłem o twojej zuchwałości. – Tom wrócił do tematu swojego węża zbożowego, najwyraźniej zdawał sobie sprawę, że kwestia żywienia gada wciąż wzbudza w nim irytację i niezrozumienie. – Wierz lub nie, ale Nagini naprawdę woli żywego, świadomego szczura. Samodzielne uśmiercanie posiłku sprawia jej wyraźną przyjemność.

Harry miał ochotę westchnąć, nie wiedząc, co o tym sądzić. Niedaleko nich, w miejscu niewidocznym dla ich oczu szczury żywiły się małymi żukami, a dzikie węże szczurami, ale to była autentyczna, rządząca się swoimi prawami natura. Tom zawsze wzbudzał w nim konflikt szarości, żadna decyzja nie wydawała się przy nim jednoznacznie biała lub czarna.

Zapytał go, co oznacza imię Nagini. Tom opowiedział mu o Nagach, rasie półboskich węży z buddyzmu; o tym, jak jeden z nich osłaniał Buddę, rozkładając nad nim swoje głowy niczym wachlarz. Harry powiedział mu pokrótce o Hedwidze i o swoich dorywczych pracach, odpowiadając na jego pytania. Tom wspomniał, że rzucił palenie i teraz większość wieczorów spędza na basenie. Harry poczuł zdradziecką ulgę na myśl, że być może mężczyzna oszukał dzięki temu szybką, okrutną śmierć. Pogratulował mu nieco obojętnie, ale i tak nie mógł powstrzymać małego uśmiechu. Nie chciał za to zagłębiać się w kwestię basenu; wyobrażenie podeszw Toma tworzących na wodzie miękkie, eleganckie marszczenia miało w sobie coś niezwykle erotycznego.

Tuż przed samą uczelnią skręcili w inną ulicę i zatrzymali się w kawiarni. Tak jak w przeszłości Tom zamówił dla siebie kawę, a dla niego kawę i szarlotkę. Oprócz nich w pomieszczeniu siedziało kilka innych osób, dźwięk ich cichych rozmów przypominał szum odległego morza.

Harry spoglądał na ulicę za oknem, uciekając spojrzeniem od Toma. Jak ognia unikali tematu niedorzecznego, niepokojącego przedstawienia, które wspólnie odegrali, nowych partnerów, kłamstw, ucieczek i poszukiwań. Mimo tego gniew wisiał nad nimi niczym czarne, deszczowe chmury. Tom bez wątpienia odczuwał wobec niego pretensje, zresztą nieraz spoglądał na niego z wyraźną niechęcią. Harry czuł to samo, nie potrafił zapomnieć o upokorzeniu, o wielu odcieniach upokorzenia doznanych dzięki mężczyźnie. Zaczął postrzegać różne zdarzenia w innym świetle; nawet pojedyncze wspomnienie tego, jak obciągał mu w samochodzie, wzbudzało w nim wściekłość.

A jednak siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie i rozmawiali, jak dawno niewidziani znajomi. Tom chciał dowiedzieć się o nim jak najwięcej, zadawał pytania i z uwagą słuchał odpowiedzi; on robił to samo.

– Taka interesująca? – zapytał, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

Tom wpatrywał się w jego bliznę.

– Prowokuje, aby na nią spoglądać.

– Przynajmniej nie zaprzeczasz.

Chciał coś dodać, jednak nie potrafił dobrać odpowiednich słów. Od pewnego czasu mówił o tej pamiątce z wypadku samochodowego rzeczowym, niezakłopotanym tonem, prawie prowokacyjnie. Wprawiała ludzi w zakłopotanie i swojego rodzaju niepokój, jak zła wróżba przynosząca pecha. Ilekroć doznawał tego wrażenia, miał ochotę obciąć się jeszcze krócej, ukazać im tę bliznę w całości.

– Nie, to nie to. – Tom uśmiechnął się kącikami ust, najwyraźniej przeglądając jego myśli. – Nawet nie potrafię ubrać tego w słowa, to naprawdę dziwne. Ilekroć na nią patrzę, czuję pewien autentyzm, którego nie czułem wcześniej. Może przypomina to nieco odkopywanie jakiegoś starego przedmiotu kawałek po kawałku z piasku.

Harry poczuł, że nagle robi mu się duszno. Dziwna nostalgia w głosie mężczyzny była prawdziwa; wiedział o tym, nawet jeżeli nie zrozumiał przenośni z piaskiem.

– Ach, tak.

– Większość ludzi musi odnosić podobne wrażenie.

– Wątpię w to.

– Bardzo dziwne.

Odwrócił wzrok, patrząc na ulicę. Teodor nie mógł pogodzić się z tą nową fryzurą. Wciąż mu to wypominał, taktownie i żartem, a jednak dostatecznie wymownie. „Czemu odsłaniasz tę okropną bliznę?", wydawało się mówić jego spojrzenie. Sądził, że to stara pamiątka po upadku z wysokiego drzewa. Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego go okłamał, nie wspominając mu słowem o wypadku samochodowym i sieroctwie. Raz jakaś młoda kobieta zapytała go w księgarni o to, co mu się stało. Powiedział jej krótką, nieubarwioną prawdę, choć nie zrobił tego komuś, kto nieustannie rozsuwał mu nogi, łapczywie przyglądając się jego nagiemu ciału.

– Jesteś jedną z nielicznych osób, którą przeżyła coś podobnego bez żadnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Małe dzieci są bardziej narażone na poważne obrażenia, a blizna jak ta nie powstaje przez muśnięcie.

– Może nikomu w zaświatach nie chciało się mną opiekować. Moi rodzice stwierdzili, że mają po dziurki w nosie opiekowania się mną przez ostatni rok i teraz muszą się wyszaleć. – Harry spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem co poprzednio. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego ten ciągnął temat wypadku, tak szczególnie go to interesuje. Tom nie chciał go urazić, w jego tonie kryła się szczera fascynacja; wpadał w ten zatopiony w myślach ton, ilekroć mówił o śmierci i szczęściu.

Harry wsunął dłonie głęboko w kieszenie kurtki. Na ulicach pozapalano latarnie, jeszcze zanim niebo przybrało odcień gęstego granatowego atramentu. Idąc w milczeniu, wsłuchiwał się w szum wiatru. Odkąd Tom oprowadził go po dziedzińcu uczelni, wpadł w trudny do opisania nastrój.

Przypomniał sobie jedną z metafor Teodora, o cemencie w wiadrze. „Jeżeli zastygnie raz, to bez odwrotu". Zanim się obejrzał, zaczął bawić się w alchemika. Oszukał starszą panią; najpierw to niedorzeczne przedstawienie, a później prawie dwugodzinne wyjście z domu, na które wciąż nie znalazł żadnego przyzwoitego usprawiedliwienia. Oszukał Teodora; czuł, że to zrobił, choć ani razu nie dotknął Toma. I nie miał nawet cienia wyrzutów sumienia – za to gotował się z gniewu, że nie oszukał jeszcze siebie. Naprawdę nie wiedział, co właśnie robi? A może wiedział, i to od samego początku?

Przez jakiś czas mężczyzna szedł obok niego bez słowa. Mijali grupki ludzi, jednak nawet nie spoglądając na niego w tłumie, potrafił wychwycić odgłos jego kroków i milczącej obecności. Gdy usłyszał, jak Tom przestaje za nim iść, pozostawiając go pod światłem latarni, poczuł niepokój.

Odwrócił się do niego, spodziewając się wszystkiego. Sam nie wiedział, czego konkretnie się spodziewał, ale coś podpowiadało mu, że nie będzie to nic przyjemnego: może poważna rozmowa o przeszłości i przyszłości lub kolejna kłótnia. Widząc, że zamiast tego Tom przygląda się z fascynacją jego cieniowi, poczuł konsternację.

– Masz połowę cienia, dopiero teraz to zauważyłem.

Harry najpierw uznał to za żart, ale później zerknął na swój cień. Uświadomił sobie, że w rzeczywistości był za jasny, połowę jaśniejszy niż cień każdego innego człowieka. Wpatrywał się w niego, zastanawiając się, gdzie podziała się druga połowa. Jeszcze minutę wcześniej nawet nie wiedział o tej stracie, a jednak teraz wytrąciła go z równowagi. To możliwe, aby ktoś ukradł połowę jego cienia? A może cień po prostu zachorował? Biorąc pod uwagę zjawę czarnego kota, różdżkarkę obserwującą studnię i niepokojące sny, jakie miewał, nic nie było do końca pewne, może cienie rzeczywiście chorowały jak ludzie.

Zanim zdążył zareagować, Tom stanął tuż obok niego i dotknął jego ramienia. Bez wątpienia właśnie próbował znaleźć jakieś rozsądne wytłumaczenie dla tego dziwnego widoku.

– Uhm, na to wygląda.

Tom spojrzał na niego, po czym znowu na jego cień. Wydawało się, że właśnie spogląda na coś o wielkiej wadze, niegodnego ludzkich oczu. Harry zastanawiał się, czy mężczyzna zatraciłby się w ten sposób nawet na ulicy pełnej ludzi. Dotąd wydawało mu się to czymś niemożliwym, ale teraz sam nie był już tego taki pewien. Uważnie obserwował jego twarz, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

– Nie pilnuję cię przez pewien czas i już tracisz połowę cienia?

Harry natychmiast strząsł jego palce, słysząc tą złośliwość. Ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę domu starszej pani. Nie oglądał się za siebie, choć wiedział, że Tom i tak idzie za nim w pewnej odległości; najpewniej chciał mieć dobry widok na połowę jego cienia.

– Co też mogło się z nim stać? Jak sądzisz? – zastanawiał się na głos Tom.

– Pożarły go łyse kruki zamieszkujące studnię.

– Tę w ogrodzie starszej pani? Nie była przypadkiem zakryta?

– Właśnie tę. Gdy są bardzo głodne, są nawet w stanie odsunąć kamienną pokrywę i wydostać się na powierzchnię.

– Nikt ich nie usłyszał?

– To było w środku nocy, wszyscy już od dawna smacznie spali. – Jakaś kobieta przechodząca obok nich posłała im zdumione, a może nawet oburzone spojrzenie. Nie dość, że ta rozmowa była bezsensownie abstrakcyjna, to na dodatek prowadzona przez dwójkę osób idących kilka metrów od siebie, jak nieznani sobie przechodnie.

Harry sądził, że Tom wstąpi jeszcze do domu starszej pani, ale ten wyraźnie nie miał takiego zamiaru. Obserwował, jak mężczyzna otwiera drzwi samochodu i zostawia go samego z kłopotliwymi wyjaśnieniami.

– Pilnuj cienia. Może powinieneś na noc zasłonić okno. – W kącikach ust Toma czaił się uśmiech widoczny nawet w półmroku. Harry odwzajemnił go drobnym grymasem; po przedstawieniu z wujkiem i spacerze, nie usłyszał ani słowa o ich przyszłym spotkaniu.

– Dlaczego? Ach, tak. – Zrozumiał dopiero po chwili. – Łyse kruki mogą nie dać się tak łatwo zmylić. Są bardzo inteligentne i przebiegłe. Ale spróbuję. Kto wie, może akurat się uda?

– Powodzenia.

Wyminął Toma, posyłając mu ostatnie, przelotne spojrzenie i nieprawdziwy uśmiech.

– Dobranoc, wujku.

– Dobranoc, muchołówko.


	25. Rozdział 25

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 25**

Siedział w salonie i czytał na głos książkę starszej pani, gdy zadzwonił telefon. Sygnał przeciął półmrok domu, mącąc ciszę i odgłos niemal bezszelestnie padającego w ogrodzie zimnego deszczu. Inaczej niż dotąd odbijał się od ścian, wkradał się w różne puste zakamarki niczym wąż. O tej godzinie dzwonił tylko Teodor, lecz Harry słysząc ten sygnał, bezwiednie pomyślał o Tomie.

Spojrzał na starszą panią, ale ta nie wyglądała na zaniepokojoną, dla niej był to telefon taki sam jak inne. Sięgnęła po czajnik z herbatą i napełniła swoją filiżankę.

– Odbierz, to pewnie Teodor – powiedziała. Traciła cierpliwość, ilekroć ktoś gwałtownie przerywał ich sesje czytania, jednak teraz delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. Bardzo lubiła Teodora i ten cieszył się u niej specjalnymi względami.

– To potrwa chwilę – odparł.

Wchodząc na piętro ze słuchawką w dłoni, stawiał kroki po kilka stopni. Na wyświetlaczu widniał numer Toma; gdy tylko go spostrzegł, poczuł, jak mały obłoczek powietrza próbuje z trudem wydostać się z jego płuc. Mózg zamienił mu się w stalową kulkę wahadełka, o którą z dwóch stron uderzają inne. Początkowo czuł, że żegnając się z mężczyzną, nie żegna się z nim na zawsze, ale już po zaledwie trzech dniach zaczął podważać to przeczucie.

– Skąd masz ten numer? – spytał.

– Nawet się ze mną nie przywitasz? – odparł Tom. – Dostałem go od starszej pani. – W tle padał gwałtowny deszcz, brzmiący niczym odległy wodospad skryty w głębi lasu.

– Nie możesz tutaj dzwonić o tej porze. Co jeśli to nie ja bym odebrał? – Choć wcześniej zamknął za sobą drzwi, a teraz mówił cicho, stojąc pod oknem, miał wrażenie, że jego głos niesie się po całym domu.

– Wiem, ale chciałem cię usłyszeć.

– Ale i tak pewnie nie słyszysz mnie za dobrze – uśmiechnął się.

– Dlatego jutro będziesz musiał jakoś mi to wynagrodzić.

– Jutro?

– Masz ochotę na wyjście do kina?

– A co? Nikt nie chce już z tobą chodzić na przestarzałe filmy Godarda?

– Nikt a nikt – powiedział Tom. W kącikach jego ust musiał czaić się uśmiech. – Nawet Horacy nie chce ich już oglądać, twierdząc, że są zbyt stare i przesadzone, a urodził się w czterdziestym czwartym.

– Wygląda więc na to, że nie mam żadnego wyjścia – odpowiedział.

– Przyjadę po ciebie o dziewiętnastej.

– Tylko zaparkuj pod tym małym kioskiem z drewna.

Zanim się obejrzał, chwila przeciągnęła się w kwadrans. Gdy wrócił do salonu, w ogrodzie padało już tak gwałtownie jak nad domem Toma. Deszcz głośno uderzał o kamienną pokrywę studni ukrytej w półmroku. Światło dwóch starych ozdobnych latarni stojących przy ścieżce rozmazało się, przypominając odchodzące do zaświatów dusze. Starsza pani piła herbatę, z uwagą wpatrując się w jedną z nich, jakby śledziła jej podróż swoimi niewidzącymi oczami.

Widząc jej zamyślenie, bezwiednie pomyślał o tym, że usłyszała jego rozmowę i wie o wszystkim. Zrobiło mu się jeszcze cieplej pod ubraniem. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że nie mogła jej usłyszeć – nawet ze swoim wyjątkowym słuchem. Stał pod oknem w zamkniętym pokoju i mówił bardzo cicho. A jednak siadając w fotelu obok niej, nie opuszczał go cień niepokoju.

Wiedział, że nie powinien zgadzać się na to wyjście do kina. Naprawdę przypominał muchołówkę, o której wspominał mu kiedyś Tom. Wtedy jeszcze nie rozumiał tego porównania, przypominało mu patrzenie na płynącą rzekę, nie mając w sobie niczego dosłownego – jednak teraz zaczynał rozumieć je lepiej niż teraźniejszość.

Następnego dnia wstał wcześniej, po czym zrobił śniadanie dla siebie i starszej pani. Przygotował kanapki, które tak lubiła, dobrze wypieczone grzanki i kawę. Powiedział jej o wieczornym wyjściu do kina z Teodorem. Poszedł do okolicznego supermarketu i kupił świeże warzywa do obiadu. Odkurzył i umył na mokro każdy zakamarek domu, w międzyczasie gotując obiad. Zadzwonił do Teodora, upewniając się, że ten nie zadzwoni do niego jeszcze tego samego dnia, a tym bardziej pod jego nieobecność, demaskując jego kłamstwo przed starszą panią. Czas płynął wolno jak woda w strumieniu aż po dno skutym lodem.

Dopiero wieczorem czas gwałtownie przyśpieszył. Kiedy Harry opuścił dom, Tom czekał na niego w samochodzie od dobrych pięciu minut. Szedł szybkim krokiem we mgle, chowając dłonie do kieszeni kurtki. Było bardzo zimno, jakby zima miała nadciągnąć jeszcze tej samej nocy – miesiąc wcześniej, niż wszyscy się tego po niej spodziewali. Początkowo sądził, że pada deszcz, jednak w świetle latarni uświadomił sobie w zdumieniu, że to śnieg.

– Spóźniłeś się, a i tak zapomniałeś szalika? – westchnął Tom, widząc jego odkrytą szyję.

– Nie jest aż tak zimno – odparł obronnie. Wychodząc z domu, wciąż miał przeczucie, że w pośpiechu o czymś zapomniał. Nie miał jednak czasu dłużej się nad nim zastanawiać.

Zanim zdążył zareagować, mężczyzna dotknął jego zimnego od śniegu karku. Dotyk nie miał w sobie niczego zmysłowego i dwuznacznego: był niemal bezosobowy. Nie odezwał się słowem i nie odwrócił wzroku.

– Załóż go – powiedział Tom. Ściągnął swój szalik i położył na jego kolanach. Nie czekając na podziękowanie lub jakąkolwiek inną reakcję, odpalił silnik i gładko znaleźli się na drodze.

Harry żałował, że nie mógł zobaczyć prawdziwego wyrazu jego oczu. Przez chwilę jedynie ściskał szalik, patrząc na niego w milczeniu. Większą trudność sprawiała mu wiara w ten kawałek materiału w jego rękach, aniżeli w zjawę czarnego kota lub połowę cienia. W końcu owinął go wokół swojej szyi.

– Wciąż mnie lubisz.

– Jeżeli rozumiesz przez to chęć obejrzenia z tobą filmu, zjedzenia kolacji, porozmawiania i pójścia do łóżka, to tak: lubię cię – odparł Tom. – Wygląda na to, że pomimo bycia mężczyzną, możesz powiedzieć znacznie więcej o pragnieniach kobiet.

– To nie ma nic wspólnego z odgadywaniem pragnień innych mężczyzn. To twoje są tak nieczytelne. Mówisz, że masz ochotę zjeść ze mną kolację. Nawet to może oznaczać coś zupełnie innego. Dajmy na to: chęć wproszenia się do domu starszej pani na kolację i odgrywania mojego wuja.

– To nie oznaczało czegoś zupełnie innego. – Tom na niego spojrzał. – Dalej się na mnie gniewasz? Jak długo mam ci jeszcze powtarzać, że rozstałem się z Bellą? Opuściła mój dom w dniu twojego zniknięcia. – Przeniósł wzrok na drogę. – Nie zapomniałem o tobie. Szukałem cię. Możesz więc w końcu dać temu spokój.

Harry oparł policzek o dłoń i utkwił spojrzenie w podświetlanych wystawach za oknem. Ściskał palcami końce szalika, zastanawiając się nad słowami Toma.

– Odwiedziłeś moje wujostwo w Little Whinging? – spytał w końcu.

Tom zwlekał chwilę z odpowiedzią.

– Podałem się za pracownika ośrodka Św. Brutusa. Twoje wujostwo i tak wiedziało, że z niego uciekłeś i jeszcze cię nie odnaleziono.

– Straciłeś tylko czas. Za nic bym do nich nie wrócił. Wolałbym wpaść nocą do zimnej studni zamieszkiwanej przez łyse kruki i umierać w niej przez dwadzieścia dni.

– Pomimo tego wolałem mieć pewność. Nie miałem żadnego innego tropu, przepadłeś jak kamień w wodę. Gdyby nie twoje ubrania w szafie, może nawet zacząłbym podważać nasze pierwsze spotkanie.

– Ja wciąż podważałem twoje istnienie – przyznał.

Tom zaśmiał się niskim, nieco sprośnym śmiechem. Nie pasowało to do niego i rzadko śmiał się w ten sposób; kiedy jednak już to robił, jego rozbawienie wydawało się szczere i pozbawione podobnego do niego szyderstwa.

– Nie śmiej się – spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem – naprawdę to robiłem. Nie raz poważnie rozważałem taką możliwość: zostałeś stworzony na potrzeby mojego nowego opowiadania.

– O czym byłoby to opowiadanie?

– O tobie i o mnie. Może znowu zatytułowałbym je jako _Niewłaściwą osobę_. Ale to byłoby beznadziejne opowiadanie, jeszcze gorsze od romansu ucznia i jego żonatego nauczyciela języka angielskiego. W ostatniej scenie Bella nieoczekiwanie wyrzuciłaby mnie z twojego domu. Nikt nie wiedziałby nawet, o czym to właściwie było. Wszystko byłoby za bardzo jak w prawdziwym życiu. Bez drugiego dna, uzasadnionego prawami porządnej fikcji literackiej, początku i zakończenia.

– Jeszcze nikt nie podważał mojego istnienia. I to w taki sposób. Pomijając moją aktualną pracę i wcześniejsze, prawdopodobnie gdzieś można znaleźć informacje o mnie jeszcze z czasów, kiedy byłem w twoim wieku i rozpoczynałem liceum. Prawie dwadzieścia lat temu. – Zapaliło się zielone światło i Tom ponownie skupił się na drodze. – Ale kto wie. Może ktoś zadbał o moją wiarygodność i wszczepił mi fałszywą pamięć. Masz całkowitą rację: naprawdę nie istnieję, a Ziemia ma kształt kawowego stolika lub kawałka surowego bekonu.

– Albo filiżanki – podsunął.

Kiedy znajdowali się już w sali kinowej, nie mógł skupić się na filmie. Pożądanie zamieniło jego mózg w rozgotowany makaron. Zamiast na ekran, wciąż spoglądał na profil i odznaczającą się w półmroku szyję Toma. Wyglądała jak wyrzeźbiona w pięknym bladym kamieniu. Patrząc na nią, czuł się tak, jakby próbował stawiać ostrożne kroki w samym środku gwałtownej burzy piaskowej. Był poddawany potężnej, zamieniającej w pył wszystko na swojej drodze sile, z którą nie miał jakichkolwiek szans. Tom od czasu do czasu odwzajemniał jego spojrzenie, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Może naprawdę zainteresował go wyświetlany na ekranie film. Ponadto w sali znajdowało się znacznie więcej osób, niż obydwaj wcześniej przypuszczali.

Harry wreszcie podniósł swoją kurtkę i szalik i wstał z miejsca. Przez kilkanaście sekund wyobrażał sobie, jak mimo to mężczyzna pozostaje na swoim, jednak tak się nie stało – ten już po chwili podążał za nim w stronę wyjścia. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, odwrócił się do niego i uśmiechnął, jeszcze zanim opuścili salę.

Nie wiedział, kto kogo pocałował pierwszy, gdy znaleźli się w samochodzie. W jednej chwili wdychał zimne wieczorne powietrze, a w drugiej zapach przyciągającego go do siebie Toma. Dłoń obejmująca jego kark w niczym nie przypominała tamtego przelotnego dotyku co wcześniej – nawet gdyby chciał, nie potrafiłby uwolnić się od jej pięciu zaborczych palców. Ich pocałunek był długi i lubieżny.

– Nie miałeś ochoty na oglądanie tego filmu, prawda? – spytał.

Tom dotknął palcami jego policzka.

– Miałem. Niejaką.

Pół godziny później znajdowali się już w domu Toma. Rozejrzał się po oświetlonym korytarzu i podał mężczyźnie swoją kurtkę. Nie zauważył w nim jakichkolwiek zmian – ten wyglądał dokładnie jak ponad trzy miesiące wcześniej. Był pewien, że nie doszukałby się odrobiny kurzu nawet pod książką telefoniczną. Miejsce to prawdopodobnie w niczym nie przypominało przedpokoi innych samotnie żyjących mężczyzn po trzydziestce. Zdejmując buty, odetchnął głęboko jego powietrzem nasuwającym na myśl nowoutworzoną księgarnię. Uświadomił sobie, że wciąż czuje się w nim właściwie jak nigdzie indziej. Prawie jak w prawdziwym domu, jednak tego nie przyznałby nawet przed samym sobą.

– Nic się tutaj nie zmieniło – powiedział Tom z uśmiechem.

Harry pochwycił jego spojrzenie i odwzajemnił uśmiech. Mężczyzna najprawdopodobniej przejrzał część jego myśli, jednak ani trochę go to nie martwiło. Nawet jeżeli nie tęsknili za sobą w równym stopniu, obydwaj w pewien sposób tęsknili. Nikt nie potrafiłby udawać twardej jak kamień erekcji – takiej sztuczki nie naucza najlepsza szkoła aktorska na świecie.

Tom zaprowadził go do swojej sypialni, po czym w półmroku położył na łóżku. Zapalił lampę stojącą na szafce i pomieszczenie wypełniło miękkie pomarańczowe światło. Zdjął jego okulary i wsunął dłoń pod jego za dużą koszulę. Niespokojnie błądził palcami po jego płaskim brzuchu, odznaczających się żebrach i twardych guziczkach sutków. Harry przyciągnął go do siebie za szyję i pocałował w usta. Jego język wślizgnął się w ich wnętrze. Polizał je i owinął się wokół języka Toma.

Wreszcie Tom podniósł się z niego i zaczął się rozbierać. Robiąc to samo, przyglądał się kolejnym odsłanianym skrawkom jego jasnej skóry. Odkąd mężczyzna zaczął spędzać wieczory na basenie, wspaniale zarysowały mu się mięśnie ramion i klatki piersiowej.

– Masz naprawdę piękno ciało – powiedział. – Pływanie ci służy.

– Ach, tak. – Tom przesunął palcami po napiętej skórze jego kościstych obojczyków. – Przyjrzałem się dzisiaj twoim biodrom.

– I jak? – zaśmiał się.

– Bardzo mi się podobają – odparł Tom.

Zanim się obejrzał, obydwaj byli już nadzy. Gdy Tom wsunął w niego pierwszy nawilżony palec, westchnął i rozsunął szerzej uda. Bez skrępowania rozsuwał je najszerzej, jak się dało, poruszając lekko uniesionymi biodrami. Tom przez chwilę zapamiętale całował, lizał i podgryzał jego twarde sutki – aż w końcu w niego wszedł. Nie zrobił tego gwałtownie, nie przygwoździł go do łóżka swoim ciężarem i zużył dużo lubrykantu, jednak Harry i tak poczuł łzy bólu spływające mu kącikami oczu. Jego dłoń zatrzepotała o klatkę piersiową mężczyzny, jakby chciała go odepchnąć, ale tego nie zrobiła, zamiast tego mocno zaciskając się na jego plecach.

Tom słysząc jego zduszony jęk, prawie całkiem się z niego wysunął. Spojrzał na jego zaczerwienioną, wilgotną od potu twarz i pocałował go szybko w usta. Objął palcami jeden z jego nadgarstków, unieruchamiając go nad jego głową, po czym wykonał gwałtowne pchnięcie biodrami. I on gniewał się na niego z jakiegoś powodu – Harry nie od razu zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Ale choć nie potrafił wskazać tego powodu, wyczuł wynikający z niego silny gniew. Przestał zaciskać palce na plecach Toma i opuścił je na swojego twardego penisa. Zamknął oczy i zaczął poruszać nim w rytm gwałtownych uderzeń Toma.

Miał wrażenie, że w jego głowie nagle obluzowuje się jakaś śruba. Ból zaczął mieszać się rozkoszą i sam już nawet nie wiedział, gdzie przebiegają linie poszczególnych uczuć. Były jak potężny, wciągający go na samo dno wir. Wił się i ślinił pod mężczyzną, jeszcze szybciej poruszając biodrami. Nie panował ani nad swoim ciałem, ani łamiącym się głosem. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł tak silnej seksualnej przyjemności. Kiedy wreszcie doszedł, przypominał odłączoną maszynę, która zaledwie kilka sekund wcześniej pracowała na pełnych obrotach. Był tylko gorącym miękkim ciałem i niczym więcej. Jego świadomość i myśli nie miały żadnego określonego kształtu. Były głęboką nieruchomą wodą pośrodku czarnej wieczności.

Tom doszedł niedługo po nim, ale i to uświadomił sobie z opóźnieniem – dopiero gdy materac obok niego ugiął się pod dodatkowym ciężarem. Ukrył twarz w przedramieniu, oddychając przez usta. Wydawało mu się, że słyszy w pokoju jeszcze jeden głośny oddech.

Nie wiedział, jak długo leżał w tej pozycji. W pewnym momencie Tom nachylił się nad nim i pocałował go w ciepłe ciało szyi. Następnie wstał z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki. Spuścił w sedesie prezerwatywę, umył nad umywalką ręce i twarz. Później wrócił do pokoju, zaciągnął zasłony okna i ponownie usiadł obok niego na łóżku. Harry czuł, jak z uwagą przypatruje się jego nagiemu ciału. Cierpliwie i dokładnie, jakby czytał strona po stronie poranną gazetę.

– Śpisz? – spytał go wreszcie Tom.

– Nie – zaśmiał się. – Muszę wziąć prysznic, ale nie mam siły wstać. Czuję, że jak spróbuję to zrobić, od razu ugną się pode mną kolana.

Tom odgarnął z jego czoła wilgotne kosmyki włosów.

– Więc jeszcze odpoczywaj. Później wezmę go z tobą.

Kiedy znaleźli się razem pod prysznicem, dokładnie umyli nawzajem swoje ciała, po czym jeszcze raz doprowadzili się do wytrysku. Harry był nieco zaskoczony tym, jak swobodnie czuje się przy starszym mężczyźnie, pomimo ich ponad trzymiesięcznej rozłąki. Ubrał bokserki i zapinając guziki koszuli, przyglądał się silnym udom Toma znikającym w nogawkach spodni od piżamy. Wciąż był przyjemnie odurzony po ostatnim wytrysku. Choć nie miał tak silnego orgazmu jak poprzednio, i tak poczuł, jak uginają się pod nim kolana, a Tom przez chwilę trzymał go mocno w pasie.

– Jeszcze nie pokazałem ci Nagini – powiedział Tom. – Masz ochotę zobaczyć ją teraz?

Przez tamto gwałtowne pożądanie nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na terrarium stojące w sypialni. Gdy Tom mu o nim przypomniał, bez słowa znalazł się obok niego w dwóch krokach i przylgnął twarzą do jego szklanej ścianki niczym mały chłopiec. Na widok Nagini zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Tkwiła zwinięta na konarze, a jej zielone łuski emanowały hipnotyzującą piękną poświatą nawet w półmroku – zupełnie jak w jego śnie.

Zresztą właśnie spoglądał na węża z jego snu. I samo stworzenie o czarnych jak sadza ślepiach, i wnętrze terrarium – wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak jak w jego śnie. Prawie jakby udało mu się przejrzeć przyszłość lub (jeszcze wtedy niedostępną dla jego oczu) teraźniejszość. To surrealistyczne odkrycie nie wzbudziło w nim takiego podekscytowania jak spotkanie ze zjawą czarnego kota. Utratę połowy cienia również zaakceptował w ten sam nieco obojętny sposób – być może zaczynał przyzwyczajać się do życia na zacierającej się krawędzi obydwóch światów. Prawdziwe wrażenie wywarło na nim jedynie niepokojące piękno węża.

Na moment całkowicie zapomniał o stojącym przy nim mężczyźnie. Wreszcie podniósł na niego spojrzenie i posłał mu mały nieobecny uśmiech, zabarwiający się przepraszającą nutą, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że właśnie przesunął palcami po szklanej ściance terrarium.

– Niedawno śniła mi się ta sypialnia – zaczął. – Może to zabrzmi trochę dziwnie… ale śniła mi się też Nagini, w terrarium dokładnie takim jak to. To nie mogła być sugestia lub przypadek. Jeszcze nawet nie wiedziałem, że wygląda właśnie tak i że jednak postanowiłeś ją kupić.

– To rzeczywiście brzmi trochę nieprawdopodobnie – odpowiedział Tom. Spojrzał na węża trudnym do rozszyfrowania wzrokiem. Mógł oznaczać równie dobrze zamyślenie, co brak zainteresowania.

– Nie wierzysz mi.

– Wierzę, ale pewnie wyłącznie ze względu na połowę twojego cienia.

– Połowa cienia dodaje mi wiarygodności?

– W takich sprawach. Jest tak nieprawdopodobna, że wszystko nabiera przy niej wiarygodności. Człowiek zaczyna machać ręką i bez mrugnięcia okiem wierzyć we wszystko, łącznie ze sprawdzającymi się przepowiedniami o wężach.

– Zastanawiałeś się nad nią od czasu naszego ostatniego spotkania?

– Nie doszedłem do ani jednego racjonalnego wytłumaczenia. Zresztą nikt do niego nie dojdzie – westchnął Tom, patrząc na niego poważnym wzrokiem. – Rzucasz cień o połowie normalnej gęstości i nie ma to nic wspólnego z padającym na ciebie światłem. To naukowo niewytłumaczalne.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz.

– A co takiego stwierdzili inni?

– Nic. – Wzruszył lekko ramionami. – Nikt nie zauważył, że z moim cieniem jest coś nie w porządku. W końcu ludzie nie patrzą z takim zainteresowaniem na cienie rzucane przez innych ludzi. Myślę, że nawet nie bardzo obchodzą ich te, które rzucają sami. – Spojrzał na węża, nagle pesząc się pod badawczym wzrokiem Toma. – Przyjemnie dotyka się jej łusek? Mogę to zrobić? – zmienił temat.

– Sam się przekonasz, możesz nawet wziąć ją na ręce – odparł Tom. – Zaczekaj chwilę.

O starszej pani przypomniał sobie dopiero, kiedy siedząc przy kuchennym stole, pił piwo z butelki i przyglądał się Tomowi przyrządzającemu kolację. Powiedział kobiecie, że wróci jeszcze tego samego wieczoru – a zanim się obejrzał, wszystko zaczęło wskazywać, że jednak tego nie zrobi. Tom nie odezwał się słowem na jej temat (nie wspominając już nawet o temacie Teodora), tak samo jak i nie zaproponował odwiezienia go do domu zaraz po kolacji. Zamiast tego bez pośpiechu gotował kurczaka z warzywami i spędzał z nim czas: nawet nie pytając go o zdanie w tej sprawie, autokratycznie zadecydował, że zostanie u niego na noc.

Harry słuchał jego uniwersyteckich anegdot i cicho grającego radia, nie potrafiąc zmusić się do cienia gniewu. Jedzenie przyjemnie skwierczało na patelni i wypełniało kuchnię ciepłym aromatycznym zapachem, a on miał w żołądku ziejącą pustką dziurę wielkości małego parkingu. Sam mężczyzna mówił więcej niż zwykle, pomimo pewnej trudnej do rozszyfrowana nieobecności duchem. Już nie wyczuwał w nim tamtego wcześniejszego niewytłumaczalnego gniewu – a przynajmniej nie tak silnego. Prawie uległ złudzeniu, że nie odszedł nigdzie na ponad siedemdziesiąt długich dni i wciąż ze sobą mieszkają, nic pomiędzy nimi nie uległo zmianie. _Prawie_ , bo unikanie przez Toma tematu starszej pani lub Teodora, a także wszystkiego co z nimi choć trochę związane, wydawało się nienaturalne i nieszczere. Może nawet nieco niepokojące przez unoszącą się nad tym pogardę, przypominającą powiew zimnego zatęchłego powietrza z jakiegoś mrocznego zakątka.

Pociągnął długi łyk piwa. Stwierdził, że najlepiej będzie, jeżeli nie zadzwoni już do starszej pani. Tom dzwoniąc do niej ze swojego prawdziwego numeru, ignorował jej inteligencję i kusił los. Musiał wiedzieć, że nawet będąc niepełnosprawną, może z łatwością odkryć ich kłamstwa, a jednak wciąż to zrobił – zupełnie jakby się przy tym dobrze bawił.

Kiedy zaczęli jeść kolację, nieświadomie popsuł jej atmosferę. Nie wiedział, czy to z powodu odurzenia – dopiero co zaspokajanym – głodem i piwem, jednak nagle zaczął mówić o Teodorze. Zrobił to zupełnie nieświadomie, jeszcze zanim zdążył przemyśleć wydźwięk tej uwagi. Dla Toma musiała zabrzmieć jak najgorsza zniewaga – na kilka sekund przestał nawet jeść i spojrzał na niego nieruchomym wzrokiem jaszczurki.

– Jesz dokładnie w ten sam sposób co Teo – odezwał się pod wrażeniem tego spostrzeżenia. – Aż dziwne, że dopiero teraz to zauważyłem. Podobieństwo jest naprawdę uderzające. Gdybym nałożył w tej chwili twój obraz na jego, jedzącego przy stole, obydwa niczym by się od siebie nie różniły. – Bardzo niewiele osób jadało w taki spokojny i naturalny, a jednocześnie wyrafinowany sposób – a już na pewno nikt na stołówce mieszczącej się w ośrodku Św. Brutusa. Chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale widząc spojrzenie Toma, pożałował swoich pierwszych słów i umilkł.

– Teo to pełne imię czy zdrobnienie? – spytał go nieoczekiwanie Tom.

Miał nadzieję, że skończy się na tym jednym pytaniu, jednak mężczyzna po usłyszeniu odpowiedzi zaczął zadawać kolejne. _Ile lat ma Teodor?_ _Uczy się w liceum? Czy to nie jedna z najdroższych szkół w Londynie?_ Każde z nich było krótkie i zadanie takim samym matowym i niezainteresowanym głosem, jakby odhaczał pytania w jakiejś uciążliwej ankiecie. Początkowo Harry uznał tę sytuację za ponuro zabawną, ale przy trzecim pytaniu zaczęła zbijać go z tropu. Toma ani trochę nie interesowały odpowiedzi na te pytania – i nie chodziło o grę. Tak samo miało się z grzecznością lub żartami. Po co w takim je zadawał?

– Nawinąłeś mu się – odrzekł Tom z uśmiechem. Właśnie usłyszał o tym, w jaki sposób poznał Teodora. Było to ostatnie pytanie, jakie zadał – w jednej chwili stracił całe zainteresowanie chłopakiem.

Harry pomimo tego nie czuł jakiejkolwiek ulgi. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego pogardliwie i znacząco, jakby tylko oni dwaj dzielili jakąś nieprzyjemną tajemnicą, o wiele istotniejszą od tego, że się ze sobą przespali. Odwzajemnił ten uśmiech naiwnym i uroczym, udając, że nie zrozumiał tej odpowiedzi, a co za tym idzie – ani trochę go nie dotknęła.

Po kolacji znowu znaleźli się w łóżku i niedługo po tym zasnął ciężkim snem. I otaczająca go niczym kokon miękkość, i przyjemne zmęczenie, i ciepło leżącego obok Toma – wszystko wydawało się zbyt doskonałe. Jednak kilka godzin później obudził się nagle w środku nocy. Miał wrażenie, że spoczął na nim nieruchomy wzrok czegoś skrywającego się w ciemności. Leżąc z zamkniętymi oczami przez kilkanaście sekund, pomyślał, że być może to jedna z tych tajemniczych zjaw zamieszkujących dom Toma. Poczuł igiełki strachu pełznące tuż pod skórą – tamte zjawy w niczym nie przypominały ducha czarnego kota.

Ale gdy otworzył oczy, okazało się, że to tylko Tom. Najpierw poczuł ulgę, jednak przyglądając mu się bliżej, powrócił do niego niepokój w zmienionej formie. Mężczyzna siedział na brzegu łóżka w swetrze założonym na koszulę nocną i obserwował go dziwnie nieruchomym spojrzeniem. Nie wykonał najmniejszego ruchu, wyglądał niemal tak, jakby nawet nie oddychał.

– Coś się stało? – spytał i przetarł oczy. – Czemu nie śpisz?

– Nic się nie stało – odpowiedział Tom. – Obudziłem się i zachciało mi się pić.

Słysząc jego roztargniony, bezbarwny głos, podniósł się sennie i objął jego szyję. Wcisnął w nią nos, po czym złożył na napiętej skórze kilka pocałunków. Była chłodna i pachniała wieczornym powietrzem. Dotknął jej policzkiem i w bezruchu tkwił chwilę w tej pozycji. Nie zrażał go brak reakcji ze strony Toma – jego śpiąca świadomość z trudem w ogóle go rejestrowała. Pocałował go w policzek i przesunął palcami po drugim. (Dlaczego obydwa były takie chłodne? – nie mógł się nawet na tym porządnie zastanowić). Przez cały dzień unikał wszelkich czułości względem Toma, a teraz przylgnął do niego niczym ufny bezdomny kot.

Wreszcie położył się z powrotem bez słowa i zamknął oczy. Uchylił je tylko na chwilę, słysząc, jak Tom podnosi się z brzegu łóżka i opuszcza sypialnię. W półmroku poruszyło się i zalśniło coś srebrnego. Rozległ się odgłos zamykanych drzwi.


	26. Rozdział 26

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 26**

Następny miesiąc przypominał ciszę przed burzą. Jednak on nie zauważył ani powoli zmieniającego barwę, złowrogo liliowego nieba, ani lecących nisko nad ziemią ptaków. W dalszym ciągu mieszkał u starszej pani, choć regularnie spotykał się i sypiał z Tomem, pozostawał chłopakiem i przyjacielem Teodora. Chciał coś zmienić, wybrać i podjąć słuszną decyzję, ale ilekroć próbował, ponownie coś dziwnego przytrafiało się Teodorowi, on sam stawał się względem niego opiekuńczy i zaborczy, a jego trudna do zdefiniowania relacja z Tomem przestawała być przesiąknięta i przygniatana widmem gwałtownego pożądania. Miewał nieodparte wrażenie, że jest z mężczyzną w prawdziwym, choć skomplikowanym i nieco niepokojącym związku.

Burza nadciągnęła znienacka i w dziwnie spokojny dzień; powietrze było chłodne i rześkie, topniał śnieg pokrywający chodniki i suche gałęzie drzew. Jasne słońce przedzierało się przez zamgloną biel nieba i wkradło do każdego zakątka ogromnego domu Teodora. Nawet sam kojec z martwym psem sprawiał wrażenie nienaturalnie nim oświetlonego.

Dotknął koca w kratę tworzącego duże zawiniątko. Chciał bezwiednie do niego zajrzeć, ale w ostatniej chwili uświadomił sobie obecność Teodora. Chłopak stał kilka kroków od niego i obserwował go w milczeniu.

– Możesz na nią spojrzeć – odezwał się Teodor. – Ja idę zapalić.

– W porządku.

Odczekał chwilę, aż niespokojne kroki Teodora zamilkną w kuchni. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego poczuł tak nieodparte pragnienie zobaczenia martwego psa. Może potrzebował jakiegoś namacalnego dowodu, że wszystko to dzieje się naprawdę. Póki co wydawało się tak niesamowite, że przyglądał się z uwagą każdemu mijanemu przedmiotowi w domu Teodora i poszukiwał czegoś odstającego dla prawdziwej rzeczywistości, dowodu znajdowania się wewnątrz snu.

W końcu odchylił koc. Nora wyglądała na pogrążoną w potwornym śnie. Sztywne młode ciało o zmierzwionej sierści. Oczy przypominające dwie bezdenne czarne sadzawki. Najbardziej zszokowało go jednak lodowate zimno jej łap i boku. Choć wcześniej doznał już tego uczucia, głaszcząc zjawę czarnego kota, za pierwszym razem nie zrobiło na nim aż takiego wrażenia.

Tajemnica śmierci. Miał ochotę spytać: „To już naprawdę wszystko?". Jeszcze trzy dni wcześniej biegła chodnikiem ośnieżonej alei. Teodor żałował, że nie może zrobić jej zdjęcia.

– Została otruta przez niego. Wczoraj włamał się do domu po raz trzeci. – Teodor zapalił trzeciego lub czwartego papierosa. W przestronnej kuchni zaczynało cuchnąć jak w popielniczce. – Sam zresztą widziałeś, co zrobił.

– Poprzestawiał książki regałami.

– Bawi cię to?

Ścisnął mocniej kubek z herbatą i spojrzał na chłopaka opierającego się o blat. Odkąd przyjechał do niego pierwszym autobusem zaraz po jego telefonie, kilkukrotnie słyszał podobne wyrzuty. Gdyby nie wiedział, ile dla chłopaka znaczył ten przygarnięty z ulicy pies, dawno wybuchnąłby gniewem.

– Przestań tak mówić – powiedział. Wstał z krzesła i podszedł do Teodora. Gdy jednak chciał objąć go w pasie, został powstrzymany spojrzeniem. Poczuł uderzenie tamtego upokorzenia z ośrodka Św. Brutusa. Nawet Tom ani razu nie odtrącił go w taki sposób. – Nie mścij się na mnie za to, co się stało, Teo. Przecież wiesz, jak bardzo lubiłem Norę. Jako dziecko godzinami marzyłem o takim psie.

– Aż do dzisiaj sądziłeś, że odchodzę od pieprzonych zmysłów, nie ma żadnego włamywacza.

– Starałem się uwierzyć w te historie o włamaniach – odpowiedział szczerze. Spuścił wzrok i przesunął palcami po słoju blatu. Nie wiedział, co zrobić z dłońmi. Ich skóra wydawała się płonąć od upokorzenia jak jego kark. Powoli zaczynał rozumieć złość Teodora. – Ale prawdziwa wiara nie ma nic wspólnego ze staraniem się lub siłą woli.

Teodor prychnął.

Prychnięcie na chwilę całkowicie go obezwładniło. Nie mógł wydobyć z siebie ani słowa więcej. Patrząc na słoje ciemnego blatu, prawie poddał się złudzeniu, że z powrotem znalazł się pięć lat wcześniej, w kuchni swojego wujostwa. Gotował obiad pod czujnym wzrokiem ciotki, a ilekroć niewłaściwie odpowiedział na jakieś pytanie – a zazwyczaj odpowiadał niewłaściwie – w najlepszym wypadku ciotka albo wuj, niecierpliwiący się przy kuchennym stole, prychali ze wzgardą. W najgorszym wuj gwałtownie czerwieniał na twarzy i potrząsał nim jak szmacianą lalką.

W końcu podniósł wzrok na chłopaka. Złudzenie prysło. Wcale nie cofnął się w czasie o pięć lat. Nie stał w dusznej kuchni domu na Privet Drive 4 w Little Whinging. Nigdy więcej się już w niej nie znajdzie. Tak samo jak nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał znosić wzgardliwych prychnięć ciotki lub wuja. Żadnych prychnięć, obelg, potrzęsień, policzków, uderzeń pasem, dni bez obiadu i kolacji, godzin spędzonych w zamkniętej, pogrążonej w ciemności i ciszy komórce pod schodami – jedynej własnej przestrzeni, na którą zasługiwał w tamtym domu.

– Pomogę ci pochować Norę – powiedział w końcu. – Później wrócę do domu.

– Dobrze… Może pod brzostownicą. Lubiła latem odpoczywać w jej cieniu. – Teodor strzepał popiół do zlewu. Odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. Coś musiało w nim pęknąć. Po raz pierwszy tego dnia w jego ciemnobrązowych oczach odbijało się prawdziwe przygnębienie i zmęczenie. – Słuchaj – nieoczekiwanie zmienił temat – nie powiedziałem ci o czymś wcześniej. Zniknęło twoje wypracowanie i zdjęcie.

– Nie zabrałem ich – odparł automatycznie.

– Wiem. On je ukradł.

Przygryzł policzek. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Teodor tak mu się przyglądał. Badawczo. Wyczekująco. Z napięciem.

– Chodzi o to wypracowanie, które napisałem ci na angielski? Jakie zdjęcie? – Nie mógł skupić myśli, przypominały rój brzęczących czarnych much. – Jesteś pewien, że gdzieś ich nie zapodziałeś?

– Właśnie o to wypracowanie. Zdjęcie w kuchni. Gotowałeś kolację w szarym swetrze.

Gdyby nie wzmianka o swetrze, nie pamiętałby, o jakim zdjęciu mowa. Zawsze się złościł, gdy Teodor robił mu zdjęcia z ukrycia i zaskoczenia, ale wtedy niemal wpadł w bezsilną wściekłość.

Gotował w jasnoszarym rozciągniętym swetrze po starszym panu. Wydawał się blady, drobny, bezsilny. Wyglądał jak duch w połowie drogi do zaświatów. Na dodatek minę miał taką, jakby przyłapał Teodora nie chwilę przed zrobieniem mu zdjęcia, a ciśnięciem w nim aparatem.

– Powiedziałeś, że je usunąłeś. Nie dość, że tego nie zrobiłeś, to jeszcze je wywołałeś – powiedział ze złością.

– Miałem je usunąć, naprawdę miałem – westchnął Teodor. – Jestem pewien, że nie ma ich nigdzie w domu. Nazbierało mi się papierów na biurku i w szufladach. Sądził, że się nie zorientuję, jak zniknie wypracowanie lub jedno zdjęcie. Popełnił błąd.

– Może to nie błąd, a ostrzeżenie. Jakimś cudem dowiedział się, że napisałem ci to wypracowanie – zaczął po chwili milczenia. – Chciał dać ci do zrozumienia, że potrafi dowiedzieć się nawet o takich rzeczach. A ja niedługo zajmę miejsce Nory? Sam nie wiem.

Odwzajemniał spojrzenie Teodora. Wyobraził sobie, że właśnie jest nagrywany ukrytą kamerą, oglądany przez tysiące nieufnych, powątpiewających, wpatrzonych w ekrany telewizorów twarzy. W końcu chłopak zgasił papierosa w popielniczce, przyciągnął go do siebie i zamknął w ciasnym uścisku.

– Nie martw się. Skończę to. Nie wiem jeszcze jak, ale odpowie za śmierć Nory. odpowiedzieć.

Nie podobał mu się ten opętany niewidomą chęcią odwetu ton głosu, ale nie powiedział ani słowa.

Przynajmniej dwie rzeczy pozostawały pewne. Teodor jeszcze nie wiedział, jak zemści się na tajemniczym włamywaczu, ale zamierzał zrobić to na własną rękę – bez zgłaszania włamań i otrucia psa na policję.

Kiedy pochowali psa pod brzostownicą, coś gwałtownie zatrzepotało w koronie. Przez kilka sekund słychać było, jak trzęsą się ostatnie pociemniałe liście i gałęzie. Później wszystko nagle ucichło. W milczeniu rozglądali się za źródłem dźwięku, jednak nie natrafili na ptaka. Ogarnął go niepokój – zupełnie jakby to drobne zdarzenie było w rzeczywistości złą wróżbą. Zerknął na Teodora, ale chłopak ponownie utkwił nieczytelne spojrzenie w rozkopanej czarnej ziemi.

Rozłożysta, wznosząca się przy bramie brzostownica miała w sobie coś pięknego, szczególnie latem, z jej grą zieleni, światła i cieni, jednak niepokoiła go od samego początku. Choć nikt nie powiedział tego na głos, sądził, że to właśnie na jej gałęzi powiesiła się matka Teodora. Samobójstwo kobiety, nawet sposób, w jaki to zrobiła, żadna z tych rzeczy nie była owiana pilnie strzeżoną tajemnicą – w przeciwieństwie do tego, gdzie postanowiła odebrać sobie życie.

Ilekroć gospodyni Rosmerta przebywała w kuchni, nie wyglądała przez okno wychodzące na stare drzewo, a ilekroć już to robiła, zawsze stawała się odległa, przygnębiona i pogrążona w myślach. I on sam z czasem nauczył się unikać jawnego patrzenia lub nawet zerkania w jego kierunku. Raz, podczas pełni księżyca, zanim się obejrzał, spędził w oknie godzinę, obserwując, jak kołysze się na wietrze w półmroku, od czasu do czasu bezszelestnie upuszczając liście.

Naprawdę miał wrażenie, że to właśnie na nim zawisła matka Teodora, co więcej – nie tylko ona jedna. Przed nią musiał być ktoś jeszcze, może nawet dwie osoby. Wszyscy z jakiegoś powodu wybrali właśnie to miejsce, to drzewo, wystawione na widok publiczny jak pranie.

Gdy zatrzasnęła się za nim ciężka brama i wreszcie wymknął się od Teodora, poczuł ulgę. Nie potrafił okazać mu więcej zrozumienia. Po pochowaniu psa i powrocie do domu wciąż unosiło się między nimi niedopowiedzenie, którego obydwaj byli tak samo świadomi. Niepokoił się, że lada chwila chłopak może wypowiedzieć je na głos. „Co jeśli chodzi mu o ciebie, właśnie o ciebie?".

Nie wiedziałby, co odpowiedzieć. Najprawdopodobniej chodziło o niego od samego początku. Tom dobrze to sobie zaplanował. Takie powolne, przemyślane prześladowanie pasowało przede wszystkim do niego.

Minął kilka przystanków, nie zatrzymując się przy żadnym z nich. Choć powinien wrócić do domu starszej pani, bezwiednie szedł w kierunku eleganckiej dzielnicy Toma. Wydawało mu się, że idzie w nieskończoność. Dwukrotnie się zgubił, a miasto ciemniało jak podłoga, po której powierzchni rozlewa się plama gęstego granatowego atramentu, wnikająca w najmniejsze wgłębienia. Pogrążony we własnych myślach, na wpół zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, miał wrażenie, że mrugnął i nagle nastał wieczór.

W pewnej chwili uświadomił sobie, że podąża za nim jakiś mężczyzna. Obejrzał się na niego raz, potem drugi, ten wciąż za nim szedł. W obojętnej odległości, prawie jak przypadkowy przechodzień, akurat zmierzający w tym samym kierunku. Mijali jednak kolejne budynki, skrzyżowania, ulice i wciąż zmierzali do jednego miejsca, a mężczyzna nie odstępował go ani na krok, niczym cień.

Wiedział, po prostu wiedział, ale mimo tego nie zaczął biec, ani nawet nie przyśpieszył. Nie wszedł do jaśniejącego w półmroku sklepu spożywczego, w którym kręcili się ludzie i wisiał telefon, nie zatrzymał się na przystanku autobusowym razem z dwiema młodymi kobietami.

Powiew wieczornego listopadowego powietrza przyprawił go o dreszcze. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest mu przeraźliwie zimno; wychodząc z domu Teodora, nawet nie zapiął kurtki. Wcisnął głębiej dłonie w jej kieszenie i zdusił w sobie chęć odwrócenia się. I tak nie musiał tego robić – czuł, że ktoś wciąż za nim idzie.

Widząc zagajnik, przyśpieszył kroku i przeciął ulicę. Przez gęste drzewa przenikało wątłe światło oddalonej latarni. Nie zniechęciło go nawet to, że zagajnik okazał się parkiem – miejscem, w którym zamordowano go w jednym z jego dziwnych snów. Zaczął iść wolniej dopiero, gdy znalazł się na jego brukowanej ścieżce. Nie licząc niewielkich zwierząt ukrytych w mroku, wydawał się w nim jedyną żywą duszą.

Przez moment sądził, że mężczyzna odpuścił, jednak zaraz usłyszał podążające za nim niecierpliwe, niespokojne kroki. Wszystko mogło trwać nieco ponad minutę. Tamten nagle znalazł się za jego plecami, wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń o czterech krótkich, serdelkowatych palcach. On trzema błyskawicznymi ruchami rozsunął składany nóż, odwrócił się i szarpnął nim, wykonując gwałtowne cięcie. Ostrze nie napotkało żadnego oporu. W powietrze wzbiła się jednak strużka lśniącej szkarłatem w półmroku krwi i zaskoczona dłoń. Nim jeszcze opadła, wykonał kolejne cięcie. Przypominał jadowitego, wściekłego węża; nie dbał nawet o głębokość cięć.

Był na wpół świadomy tego, jak dokładnie wygląda mężczyzna. Niska, krępa sylwetka i przestraszona, mysia twarz – to wszystko, co zarejestrował. Nawet nie zwracał uwagi na więcej szczegółów. Chciał tylko ciąć, ciąć, ciąć. Pomyślał, że naprawdę zabije tego anonimowego mężczyznę, jeżeli jeszcze raz spróbuje pociągnąć go za kaptur i przewrócić na mokrą trawę.

Ale gdy zamachnął się jeszcze raz, tamten odskoczył od niego tak prędko, że stracił równowagę i upadł. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, tylko wrzasnął i dziwnie posapywał, jak leśne zwierzę zakleszczone we wnyku.

Przyjrzał mu się z obrzydzeniem. Jego przerażenie wprawiło go w taką samą wściekłość, jaką wywołałaby inna reakcja. Ktoś równie żałosny naprawdę chciał wziąć go siłą, na trawie, w środku listopada! Miał wrażenie, że jego krew pulsuje w ostrzu noża, jakby już stopili się w jedno ciało.

Mężczyzna musiał dobrze widzieć jego twarz, bo chwiejąc się i ściskając krwawiącą dłoń, wstał z chodnika i zaczął uciekać. Wkrótce zniknął w mroku.

Powolnym krokiem podążył za nim. Zanim opuścił park, przystanął i w świetle latarni przejrzał się w ostrzu noża. Upewnił się, że ma czystą twarz, po czym złożył nóż i schował do kieszeni w podpince kurtki.

Gdy znalazł się niedaleko domu Toma i dostrzegł już znajome, kołyszące się na wietrze wierzchołki cisów, poczuł obawę. Uświadomił sobie, że nawet nie wie, która jest godzina. Tom mógł przebywać poza domem, wciąż na uczelni albo na basenie, od dawna spać, gościć już kogoś innego i nie otworzyć mu drzwi…

Choć sam regularnie sypiał z Teodorem, nie wiedział, jak zniósłby to upokorzenie: widok obcego samochodu na podjeździe, widoczne z okna, palące się w domu światło i milczenie interkomu, przy którym stał, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej uświadomiony w sytuacji.

Odczuwał jednak przemożne zimno, a na to wszystko pragnął ujrzeć Toma. Cały ten dzień był jednym wielkim nieporozumieniem, nie mógł tak po prostu zrezygnować. Widząc dom pogrążony w zupełnej, milczącej ciemności, poczuł jednocześnie ulgę i początki rozczarowania. Mimo tego zadzwonił do interkomu według ich umówionego, telefonicznego kodu.

Nie wyczuł w domu żadnego nagłego poruszenia, ale po chwili usłyszał szczęk otwieranej furtki. Miał ochotę odetchnąć z ulgą. Tom stanął w otwartych drzwiach, zanim jeszcze zdążył do nich dotrzeć. Posłał mu mały, uspokajający uśmiech.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że dzisiaj przyjedziesz – powiedział mężczyzna, przepuszczając go w drzwiach i uważnie przyglądając się jego bladej twarzy. Pocałował go w usta i pomógł mu ściągnąć kurtkę. – Coś się stało?

– Nic się nie stało – odparł. – Mogę u ciebie przenocować?

– Oczywiście, że możesz… – Tom jeszcze raz badawczo spojrzał na jego twarz, najwidoczniej ani trochę nieprzekonany zapewnieniem, że nic się nie stało. Później opuścił spojrzenie na jego sweter i nagle zamilkł.

Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób zdołała pobrudzić go krew tamtego mężczyzny z parku. Miał ją nawet na dłoni, która trzymała wcześniej nóż. Westchnął, schylił się i zaczął ściągać buty. Poszukał wzrokiem kapci.

– Nie jest moja – uprzedził. – Śledził mnie jakiś zboczeniec. Dałem mu małą nauczkę – dodał z mściwą satysfakcją.

– Miał nóż?

– Ja go miałem.

Tom wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

– Ale nie zabiłeś go?

– Miałem ochotę, ale uciekł – burknął, nie do końca pewien, czy tylko żartuje. – Sądził, że zerżnie mnie w parku.

Wymienili przeciągłe spojrzenia.

– Mam nadzieję, że nauczka, którą mu dałeś, nie była jednak tak mała – powiedział w końcu Tom. – Chodź, umyjesz ręce i ściągniesz ten sweter. Później wszystko mi opowiesz.

Dostrzegł, że Tom wsunął kapcie na bose stopy, a podłoga w korytarzu lśni czystością. W powietrzu unosił się zapach cytrynowego środka do czyszczenia. Ogarnęła go czułość i nagła senność. Gdy szorował ręce nad umywalką, mężczyzna stał w drzwiach łazienki i obserwował go w milczeniu, opierając się o framugę.

– Przez chwilę martwiłem się, że nie będzie cię w domu.

– Przyszedłeś pieszo?

– Nie miałem zamiaru tu przychodzić – westchnął.

– Mimo tego dobrze, że jednak to zrobiłeś. – Ściągnął sweter, zostając w samej koszulce. Tom dotknął jego karku i uśmiechnął się do niego lekko. – Mam jeszcze trochę twojego ulubionego gulaszu z obiadu. Może poprawi ci trochę nastrój.

Nie potrafił odwzajemnić nawet niemrawego uśmiechu. Objął Toma, wszczepiając się w niego jak małe dziecko. Wcisnął nos w jego sweter. Czując jego ciepło i zapach, owijające się wokół niego ramiona i głaskające go po plecach palce, pomyślał, że kocha go bez pamięci. Prawie zupełnie zapomniał o tym, dlaczego tak naprawdę powinien go odwiedzić.

Zaburczało mu w brzuchu na samą myśl o miękkim, kruchym mięsie.

– Och, możesz mi odgrzać – wymamrotał.

Tom rozsunął składany nóż i przyjrzał mu się uważnie pod światłem. Po chwili się zaśmiał.

– Zostawiłeś sobie na pamiątkę kawałek skóry tej świni? Moja cicha woda.

– Kłamiesz, na pewno go tam nie ma.

– Nie kłamię. Spójrz, jest, o tutaj. – Tom podszedł do niego, pokazując ostrze noża.

– Obrzydliwe – burknął po przełknięciu. W świetle latarni nóż zdawał się wystarczająco czysty, aby mógł się w nim przejrzeć; teraz dostrzegał na nim zaschnięte plamki krwi i skórę. Nawet ten widok nie ostudził jego apetytu, ale nieco go zmartwił. Słusznie podejrzewał, że nie można wymierzać sprawiedliwości na własną rękę, w ciemnych parkach, dziesięciocentymetrowym nożem. To musiało być choć trochę karalne. – Myślisz, że mogę mieć przez niego jakieś kłopoty? Może gdzieś to zgłosić?

– Nie martw się, nie będziesz miał jakichkolwiek kłopotów – powiedział Tom. – Wypiorę ci sweter i wyczyszczę nóż. Jeśli nawet to zgłosi, nikt nie stanie po jego stronie. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego.

– Dziękuję – odparł.

– Proszę bardzo.

Wypili herbatę przy rozpalonym kominku, po czym wspięli się schodami na piętro. Tom zaczął przygotowywać mu kąpiel, a on rzucił okiem na papiery leżące na oświetlonym biurku.

– Pracowałeś, zanim przyszedłem?

– Wspominałem ci, że teraz mam trochę więcej zajęć na uczelni – odpowiedział mężczyzna z łazienki. – Będę musiał jeszcze dzisiaj trochę popracować – dodał z niechęcią. – Inaczej zakopię się w papierach.

Gdy siedział już w wannie, Tom przyniósł mu piżamę. Odkładając ją na komodę, posłał mu ostatnie przeciągłe spojrzenie.

– Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze?

Choć wiedział, co chciałby usłyszeć Tom, tylko się uśmiechnął; jego samego tego dnia dręczyło już tylko pragnienie snu.

– Lepiej dokończ swoją pracę, Tom.

Jednak jego stanowczość nie trwała długo. Pocałował mężczyznę na dobranoc, zapewnił go, że nie będzie przeszkadzać mu ani palące się na biurku światło, ani jego praca, a później wsunął się pod kołdrę. Nie wiedział, jak długo wsłuchiwał się w kruchą harmonię niemal bezszelestnych odgłosów papieru i wprawionej w ruch stalówki, choć miał wrażenie, że trwało to wieczność. Leżąc z głową na poduszce Toma, wyobrażał sobie, jak ten siedzi tuż obok niego i w skupieniu pracuje przy biurku, a później bierze prysznic. Pomyślał, że ich pożądanie przypominało niekończącą się klątwę.

– Nie możesz zasnąć? – spytał Tom w pewnej chwili.

– Czekam, aż do mnie przyjdziesz.

Przez kilkanaście sekund trawiło go zniecierpliwienie i oczekiwanie, aż w końcu Tom wstał od biurka i do niego przyszedł. Przesunął się na łóżku, robiąc mu miejsce. Mężczyzna wsunął się pod kołdrę obok niego. W swojej brązowej piżamie przypominał dużego zadowolonego doga.

– Nie zaśniesz bez swojej piżamki? – zażartował Tom.

Wsunął spodnie do końca i od niechcenia trzepnął go koszulą.

– Zrobiło mi się zimno – odpowiedział. – Tobie nie? Nie będziesz już dzisiaj pracował? – Ziewnął, niedbale wciągając na siebie koszulę. Tom wciąż leżał nago pod kołdrą i obserwował, jak próbuje uporać się z guzikami.

– Poczekam, aż uśniesz.

I usnął, zanim się obejrzał.

Po dwóch godzinach przebudził się jednak bez konkretnego powodu – nie licząc niepokojącego przeczucia, że coś usilnie wpatruje się w niego przez sen. Tak jak wcześniej, na biurku i szafce nocnej paliło się światło. Tom zasnął obok niego, nago i z głową na przedramieniu. Przez chwilę na niego spoglądał. Później rozejrzał się po cichym, przestronnym pokoju. Cisza, bezszelestny ruch węża w terrarium, czarne cienie na ścianach.

Opuścił łóżko, nastawił mężczyźnie budzik i pogasił światła. W egipskich ciemnościach wrócił pod kołdrę. Zanim ponownie usnął, przez moment leżał na plecach, dręczony osobliwymi wątpliwościami. Może powinien sprawdzić biurko? A co jeśli zostałby przyłapany na gorącym uczynku, ale nie odnalazł niczego w żadnej z szuflad? W końcu stwierdził, że równie dobrze może zrobić to nazajutrz. Będzie miał wystarczająco wiele czasu; Tom powiedział mu, że jeśli nie chce wracać z samego rana do domu starszej pani, może odwieźć go po południu, ale najpierw będą musieli zjeść razem obiad.

Wstał dopiero po dziesiątej, snując się po pustym domu niczym duch przeszłego lokatora. Przyrządził na śniadanie jajka na bekonie i od niechcenia przejrzał gazetę z poprzedniego dnia. Przez trzydzieści minut tylko popijał kawę małymi łyczkami, słuchał radia i wpatrywał się w ciemny, wilgotny ogród za oknem. Wreszcie wrócił na piętro, gdzie wziął szybki prysznic, po czym przebrał się w swoje stare ubrania.

Im dłużej stał przed otwartą szafą w sypialni dla gości, tym większe wątpliwości i zagubienie odczuwał. Tamtego dnia Bella pocięła nożem połowę jej zawartości, ale druga wciąż tu była; czekała na niego, tak jak czekał na niego godny pożałowania fikus stojący na podłodze obok komody.

Po przebraniu się usiadł na łóżku i utkwił w nim wzrok. Pomyślał o Tomie, włamaniach do domu Teodora, otruciu psa, skradzionym wypracowaniu i zdjęciu. Wiedział, że Tom przejawia sadystyczne skłonności i bywa zawistny, ilekroć ktoś zwróci na niego uwagę, co jasno nie współgrało z milczącą zgodą na dzielenie go z Teodorem, ale czy był psychopatą? Po cichu i ukradkiem mścił się na Teodorze, posuwając się nawet do otrucia jego psa?

Ścisnął palcami prześcieradło. Poczuł początek nudności naznaczonych czymś niepokojącym… jakby ekscytacją. Tom miał obsesję na jego punkcie? Niczego nie rozumiał; choć może rozumiał wszystko, ale nie chciał nadać rzeczom nazw.

* * *

 **AN:** Szybko sprostuję ostatnią notkę: możecie być spokojni, w poprzednich rozdziałach nie pojawiło się i nie pojawi nic nowego. Miałam na myśli tylko uzupełnienie kilku wątków w przyszłych, co pewnie trochę je rozciągnie. Na moje wewnętrzne oko powstaną jeszcze trzy - ale gwarancji nikomu już nie dam, bo zawsze planuję fabułę tylko w głowie, a co za tym idzie moje przewidywanie i obiecywanie zazwyczaj kończą się źle. ;_;


	27. Rozdział 27

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 27**

Ostatecznie zamiast myszkować po domu, ostrożnie rozpalił w kominku i opadł ciężko na fotel. Ogarnął spojrzeniem książki, a później utkwił je w długich gałęziach płaczącej wierzby. Przez chwilę obserwował, jak kołyszą się na wietrze, pogrążone w medytacji, i zastanawiał się nad dziwacznymi trofeum włamywacza.

Zginęło jego zdjęcie i wypracowanie. Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym więcej wątpliwości odczuwał. Przypominały mętną wodę wypełniającą szczelnie małe pomieszczenie. Wystarczyła chwila, a opuściła go tamta pewność zaledwie sprzed czterdziestu minut. Może prawda wyglądała jednak inaczej, to nie Tom stał za włamaniami do domu Teodora. Po co mężczyzna miałby kraść jego zdjęcie i wypracowanie? Ta groteskowa kradzież całkowicie do niego nie pasowała. Zresztą ciężko było sobie wyobrazić, że stał za nią ktokolwiek – nawet ktoś, kto posunął się do otrucia psa w ramach zemsty.

Przesunął się na fotelu, przybierając wygodniejszą pozycję. Przymknął oczy i nie wiedzieć kiedy zapadł w długą, niespokojną drzemkę. Śnił jednocześnie niesamowity i przerażający sen o brzostownicy rosnącej w ogrodzie Teodora.

Była wiosna, świeciło słońce, a niebo miało odcień błękitnej olejnej farby. Wietrzyk kołysał liśćmi rozłożystej brzostownicy. Ich szelest do złudzenia przypominał gorączkowe szeptanie. To zwabiło go do ogrodu, kiedy szedł ulicą, tuż za murami ogrodzenia. Upewnił się, że nikt go nie obserwuje, po czym pchnął ciężką bramę i wemknął się do środka, chcąc podsłuchać. Gdy jednak znalazł się w chłodnym cieniu drzewa, a jego wzrok napotkał na jednej z gałęzi sinawego Teodora, od razu o tym zapomniał.

– O! – wykrzyknął.

Gdzieś wyżej rozległo się rozbawione prychnięcie. Tom obserwował go, paląc papierosa o dziwacznej, szmaragdowej barwie dymu. Ale może była to tylko gra światła? Tam w górze wszystko wydawało się skąpane w niesamowitej, zielonkawej poświacie.

Zaczerwienił się i odwracając wzrok, jeszcze raz zerknął nerwowo na Teodora. Chłopak wisiał na najniższej gałęzi. Od czasu do czasu kołysał się nieznacznie, targany silniejszym wietrzykiem jak liść. Miał na sobie szkolny granatowy mundurek i wyglądał, jak gdyby zdrzemnął się ze sznurem owiniętym wokół szyi.

– Ty mu to zrobiłeś? – spytał w końcu. O dziwo, wciąż nie czuł strachu, a tylko narastające rozgorączkowanie. Ktoś lada chwila mógł zobaczyć ich przy martwym ciele. Rozglądał się niespokojnie na boki.

– Sam to sobie zrobił – odpowiedział Tom, po czym lekko się do niego uśmiechnął. Uśmiechając się w ten sposób, przypominał diabła z bajek dla dzieci. – Ale i tak trzeba będzie posprzątać po tym zepsutym chłopaku. Inaczej będą kłopoty! – westchnął po chwili. – Przynieś nóż, łopatę i tacę z herbatą. Na jednej nodze.

Zmierzył podejrzliwie mężczyznę, wciąż siedzącego swobodnie na jednej z wyższych gałęzi i palącego papierosa o szmaragdowym dymie. Co miał wspólnego z tym on sam? Nie powinien spełniać jakichkolwiek rozkazów. Zacisnął usta z urazą, ale gdy jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na odkrytych przedramionach Toma, a później na jego szczupłej szyi, ruszył w kierunku domu.

Gdy wreszcie się przebudził, sądził, że zdrzemnął się na kwadrans. Jednak zerknął na zegar stojący na gzymsie kominka i okazało się, że zamiast niego spędził w fotelu niemal trzy godziny. Ogień w kominku dawno dogasł, do pomieszczenia powoli zaczął przedostawać się ziąb z ogrodu, a gałęziami płaczącej wierzby gwałtownie poruszał wiatr. Poczuł przygnębienie na widok wskazówek nieuchronnie odmierzających kolejne minuty.

Poszedł do kuchni i wypił haustem dwie szklanki soku winogronowego. Włączył radio, po czym słuchając jednym uchem wiadomości, przygotował tost z serem. Widok Teodora powieszonego na gałęzi nie odstępował go ani na krok, jak pasożyt, który na stałe zagnieździł się w jego głowie. Dobrze jednak wiedział, że nie chodziło o sam widok chłopaka, a o uczucia, jakie w nim wzbudzał – a raczej o ich brak.

Nie czuł nawet cienia smutku. W innym wypadku przeszedłby obok tego obojętnie, koniec końców chodziło wyłącznie o sen, o sen i nic więcej, ale tym razem nie potrafił. Ilekroć śniło mu się, że Tomowi przytrafia się coś strasznego, a on zostaje sam, czuł rozpacz i trząsł się jeszcze na długo po przebudzeniu. Te sny przerażały go bardziej od wszystkich groteskowych koszmarów, wspomnień poprzednich szkół, wujostwa i ośrodka Św. Brutusa razem wziętych. A teraz, śniąc o powieszonym Teodorze, co więcej – prawdopodobnie przez Toma, nie czuł niczego. Na dodatek pomógł uprzątnąć ciało, a po wszystkim wypił z mężczyzną popołudniową herbatę.

Tom wrócił do domu akurat, gdy kończył gotować obiad, przy czym wydawał się przyjemnie zaskoczony jego obecnością w kuchni i unoszącym się w niej ciepłym, aromatycznym zapachem. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie dlaczego: mieli zjeść na mieście, zanim mężczyzna odwiezie go do domu starszej pani. Zapomniał nawet o tym, przez chwilę mając wrażenie, że cofnął się do dni, w których mieszkali razem, a czasu ich spotkań nie odmierzał niewidzialny, wiszący nad nimi niczym duch zegar.

– Mój ulubiony zapach. – Tom pocałował go w policzek. – Mój piękny Harry gotujący obiad.

– Starzejesz się.

Posłał mu sceptyczne spojrzenie znad okularów, choć na jego ustach pojawił się mały uśmiech. Kiedy później jedli i rozmawiali, ten wciąż powracał na swoje miejsce. Nie chciał, aby Tom drążył w nagłej zmianie jego nastroju lub ponownie wypytywał go o Teodora.

Sądził już, że tego uniknie, jednak Tom zdemaskował go w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Obydwaj uśmiechali się jeszcze po akademickiej anegdocie, gdy uśmiech mężczyzny niespodziewanie zamienił się w cień znużenia.

– Nie musisz uśmiechać się do mnie w ten sposób.

– W jaki sposób? – spytał.

– Widzę, że coś się stało.

Westchnął i rozgrzebał widelcem ziemniaki.

– Nic się nie stało. Po prostu nie chcę dzisiaj wracać – odpowiedział lakonicznie. – Ostatnio nie wysypiam się w domu starszej pani. Budzę się w środku nocy i śnią mi się koszmary.

Tom nie powiedział ani słowa i powoli napił się wody. W kuchni zapadła dźwięcząca, odbijająca się od ścian cisza. Sam zmusił się do przełknięcia kęsa, miękkie mięso natychmiast spęczniało mu w ustach.

– Powinieneś w końcu zostawić tę dziwaczną kobietę i smarkacza – odezwał się w końcu Tom. – Nie sądzisz, że za długo już to trwa? Zajmujesz się nią i jej domem. Spełniasz jej zachcianki. Rozporządza tobą. Nie wysypiasz się i nie jesz. A sprawa ośrodka wciąż pozostaje nierozwiązana. – Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem, słysząc, jak wciąga powietrze. – Ile dokładnie klas udało ci się dokończyć? – ciągnął monotonnie.

Rozmawiali o tym nie raz i zawsze (choć niechętnie i czerwony jak burak) odpowiadał na pytania zgodnie z prawdą. Tom dokładnie pamiętał o każdym haniebnym drobiazgu związanym z jego edukacją. Prawdopodobnie mężczyzna zdołał nawet dopowiedzieć sobie resztę – o znęcaniu się, jakiego padał ofiarą niemal każdego dnia, prawdziwym powodzie jego ucieczek i wielogodzinnego wałęsania się po starej części Little Whinging. Wiedział o tym wszystkim, a i tak potrafił znienacka powtarzać swoje pytania, jak gdyby uprawiał jedną z niekończących się chińskich tortur.

– Dobrze wiesz, ile klas udało mi się dokończyć – uciął. – Nie mam zamiaru wracać do Św. Brutusa. Zresztą o-b-i-e-c-a-ł-e-ś mi, że do niego nie wrócę. – Zaczął się gwałtownie czerwienić. Od razu pożałował swoich słów. Tom obiecywał mu nie tylko to i zdarzało mu się nie dotrzymać danego słowa. Ponadto nie był jego ojcem lub nawet dalszą rodziną, aby móc wymusić na nim powrót do ośrodka.

Czasem ojcowski szacunek, jakim darzył Toma, niemal go brzydził; tak samo jak brzydziła go myśl, że sam może być darzony czymś odwrotnym, a jednocześnie pieprzony na podłodze i w poprzek fotela.

– Nie wrócisz do ośrodka. To postanowione – odpowiedział Tom, tym razem władczym, ciepłym głosem, jak gdyby miał do czynienia z nieposłusznym małym kotem. – Co nie zmienia faktu, że musisz wrócić do innej szkoły, a przedtem nadrobić zaległości w nauce. Sporo zaległości, o ile chciałbyś, abym znalazł dla ciebie dobrą szkołę. A to – zakończył – nie uda ci się pod dachem tej starej, rozpraszającej twoją uwagę kobiety.

Momentalnie zaschło mu w ustach. Upił kilka łyków cierpkiego pomarańczowego soku. Sens słów Toma powoli przenikał do jego świadomości. Przesączał się do niej, jak przez grubą ciemną tkaninę. Tom postawił mu warunek, wcześniej zarzucając haczyk z przynętą – a może tak naprawdę wcale tego nie zrobił?

Skoro mężczyzna chciał ponownie z nim zamieszkać, dlaczego miałby nie chcieć, aby wiedział więcej, nawet wyłącznie dla jego satysfakcji? Czy nie mógł odbierać jego starych, okropnych ocen, nikłej wiedzy i przerwanej nauki jako prywatnego afrontu?

Nie wiedział, jak powinien traktować wzmiankę o szkole. Poczuł się odkryty, jak gdyby przyłapano go na wertowaniu szkolnych podręczników i zeszytów Teodora, przygnębionego i dławionego poczuciem niesprawiedliwości. Nienawidził tamtych czasów, gdy uczęszczał do tego samego gimnazjum co Dudley, a później do innego, mieszczącego się w ponurym ośrodku Św. Brutusa, ale nigdy nie nienawidził samych lekcji. A teraz jego tęsknota za większością z nich stała się niemal żałosna.

Milczał, oszołomiony, podniecony i przestraszony jednocześnie. Miał w głowie mętlik, nie potrafił skupić się na pojedynczej myśli. Tom chciał, aby opuścił starszą panią i Teodora, ponownie zamieszkał u niego, a w nowym roku wrócił do szkoły; Tom traktował go poważnie i chciał mieć go na własność. Poczuł, jak przyśpiesza mu serce.

Tylko czy za niemal rok, kiedy przyszłe lato dobiegnie końca, wciąż ze sobą będą?

– Sam nauczę cię matematyki. We wrześniu, gdy znajdziemy już odpowiednią szkołę w Londynie, niedaleko stąd, nikt nie będzie nawet podejrzewał cię o czas spędzony w ośrodku. Zresztą sądzę, że znalazłeś w nim wyłącznie na życzenie swojego wujostwa. Gdyby nie ono, poprawiałbyś rok w Little Whinging, a może nie musiałbyś robić nawet i tego. Dursleyowie nastawiali wszystkich przeciwko tobie – odezwał się znowu Tom; najwidoczniej wyczuł jego wahanie przypominające podatny grunt.

– Tom… To chyba za szybko – zaczął. – Ile czasu minęło, odkąd spotkaliśmy się przypadkowo na mieście? Miesiąc? Czy to nie jeden z twoich nowych kaprysów?

Spojrzenie Toma pociemniało.

– To nie kaprys. Kolejne miesiące zwłoki i upewniania się będą tylko stratą czasu.

– Muszę to przemyśleć.

Mylił się, sądząc, że Tom zrozumie jego wątpliwości. Nagle po trochu zaczął tracić cielesność i stawać się przezroczystym duchem. Dziesięć minut wystarczyło, aby całkiem zniknął mu z pola widzenia. Mężczyzna przestał zwracać na niego jakąkolwiek uwagę, a po obiedzie zaszył się w gabinecie, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nie zabrał ze sobą maszyny do pisania, przez co w domu zapanowała, brzęcząca niczym natrętny owad, cisza.

Wsłuchiwał się w nią, siedząc na fotelu i od niechcenia czytając książkę. Gdyby wstał i przeszedł kilka kroków w poprzek salonu, mógłby dostrzec ciemne drzwi gabinetu – a jednak nawet świadomość, że tuż za nimi przebywa Tom, nie osłabiała jego samotności. Nagłe milczenie mężczyzny zawsze miało w sobie coś groteskowego i oznaczało zbliżającą się awanturę.

Nie wiedział, na kogo z nich dwóch odczuwał większą złość. Gniew Toma przypominał zepsutą, osiągającą niebotyczne prędkości kolejkę górską, która w chwili odpalenia nie zwiastuje niczego podobnego, przeciętnie i bardzo powoli wtacza się pod pierwszą górę; przerabiał to nie raz. Nie znosił tego gniewu, a teraz doprowadził do niego po części świadomie.

Wiedział, że Tomowi chodzi przede wszystkim o Teodora, a mimo tego sam nie wspomniał o chłopaku ani słowem. Nie zrobił tego, choć miał świadomość, że musi o nim zapomnieć, tak jak sam Teodor powinien zapomnieć o nim.

Ta decyzja kiełkowała w nim od samego rana. Okropna, ostateczna zdrada, którą popełnił poprzedniego dnia, jego sen z brzostownicą, miłość i czułość ogarniające go, ilekroć Tom nazywał go swoim – to wszystko utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że popełnił niewybaczalny błąd. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że wciąż zwodzi i oszukuje Teodora. Już teraz w jego ustach pojawiał się gorzki, upokarzający smak, ilekroć przypominał sobie poprzedni wieczór spędzony w objęciach Toma. Nie potrafił przyznać tego również przed pisarzem z czystej przekory.

Odczekał jeszcze godzinę, wsłuchując się w niezmąconą ciszę, po czym starannie przygotował popołudniową herbatę. Gdy powietrze nad filiżankami spowiła biała spiralna mgiełka, pomyślał o swoim śnie i niesamowitym, szmaragdowym dymie wydobywającym się z papierosa Toma. Siedząc na wysokiej gałęzi, tuż nad powieszonym ciałem Teodora, mężczyzna przypominał pięknego demona.

Idąc do gabinetu razem z filiżankami herbaty, miał ochotę pokręcić głową. Coś zaczęło mu podpowiadać, że w tym porównaniu było o wiele więcej prawdy, niż początkowo przypuszczał. Darzył Toma szczerym, gorącym uczuciem prosto z głębi serca, jednak aby je chronić i pielęgnować, wydawał się zdolny do wszystkiego, jakby to właśnie ono wchłonęło kawałek jego cienia i uczyniło kimś innym.

Wieczorem leżał w sypialni oświetlonej lepkim, pomarańczowym światłem lampy, próbując dokończyć książkę, ale i tak jego uwagę wciąż odciągało coś innego.

Powiedział Tomowi, że zerwie wszelki kontakt z Teodorem, choć póki co i tak wstrzyma się z wyprowadzką od starszej pani. Taki układ wydawał się na razie najbardziej sprawiedliwy dla ich obydwu – a przede wszystkim zgniótł w zarodku nadciągającą kłótnię. Tom od razu przestał milczeć i odzyskał dobry nastrój, nawet jeśli wciąż wiercił mu dziurę w brzuchu o starszą panią.

Liczył na to, że wypowiedzenie tych słów sprawi mu ulgę, ale tak się nie stało. Od południa czuł się przygaszony i ociężały. Zrozumiał, że poczuje spokój dopiero, gdy powie prawdę Teodorowi. Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób to zrobi i czy w ogóle powinien; na samą myśl ściskało mu się gardło i czuł mdłości.

Przez chwilę miał nawet niedorzeczną nadzieję, że wciąż będą mogli pozostać przyjaciółmi, albo przynajmniej dobrymi znajomymi. Powiedziałby mu o sobie więcej, oglądaliby razem filmy, grali na flipperach i szwendali po mieście. Gdy przyłapał się na snuciu tych nierealnych planów, poczuł przypływ jeszcze gwałtowniejszych mdłości.

Cokolwiek powie Teodorowi, będzie po wszystkim i nigdy więcej już się nie spotkają. Od początku ciążył nad nimi duch Toma, który zawczasu o tym zadecydował. Potrafił obejmować śpiącego chłopaka i w półmroku pogrążać się w nierealnej fantazji, że w rzeczywistości obejmuje Toma z przeszłości. Tom raz był od niego młodszy, drugi niewiele starszy, ale zawsze mieli dla siebie całą wieczność. A przynajmniej kilka godzin, zanim nie zasnął pomimo usilnego pragnienia zachowania przytomnego umysłu, albo nie nadszedł zdradziecki świt.

– Dalej nie chcesz jechać ze mną na basen? – spytał Tom, stając w drzwiach pokoju.

Odwrócił się do niego na chwilę.

– Innym razem – odpowiedział. – Chcę dokończyć książkę.

– Jesteś pewien? Zabiorę cię na coś smacznego w drodze powrotnej.

– Nie musimy robić wszystkiego razem. – Zabrzmiał chłodniej, niż zamierzał, jednak wciąż gniewał się na mężczyznę za jego nietaktowne popołudniowe pytania. Tom próbował wypytać go o Teodora, jak gdyby liczył na kilka upokarzających chłopaka wyznań.

– Dlaczego nie? – Rzucił niedowierzające spojrzenie na jego uśmiech. – Dobrze... Powinienem wrócić za dwie godziny. Mam jeszcze trochę papierkowej pracy. – Tom podszedł do niego i pocałował go w usta. – Lepiej, żebyś przez ten czas nie próbował stąd nigdzie uciec.

Gdy ponownie znalazł się w domu zupełnie sam, wciąż nie garnął się do myszkowania w rzeczach Toma. Teraz i tak nie miało to już żadnego znaczenia – lada moment Teodor, a w raz z nim jego tajemniczy włamywacz, przepadną w niepamięć. Chłopak sam będzie musiał odkryć jego tożsamość i pomścić śmierć psa.

Nigdy się nawet nie dowie, czy rzeczywiście tak się stało.


	28. Rozdział 28

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 28**

Tego wieczoru, jeszcze przed powrotem Toma z basenu, wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. Zresztą już chwilę wcześniej czuł, że tak się stanie; w domu zapanowała dobrze znana mu brzęcząca w uszach cisza, okrywająca go szczelnie niczym owadzi kokon.

Siedział przy kuchennym stole i głośno chrupał czekoladowe płatki śniadaniowe, gdy usłyszał kroki dobiegające zza zamkniętych drzwi gabinetu. Utkwił spojrzenie w nieruchomej ciemności korytarza i zamarł z łyżką przy ustach. W ogrodzie przestał wiać wiatr, choć dopiero co głośno poruszał szpalerami drzew, zaczęła pomrugiwać lampka nad kuchenką, jedyne źródło światła. Może się przesłyszałem, pomyślał, ale niespokojne, męskie kroki rozległy się ponownie. Ciche szuranie po drewnianej podłodze, jak gdyby ktoś przesuwał ciężki fotel, kolejne kroki, a później trzask, donośny niczym wystrzał ze starego, dymiącego pistoletu.

Zerknął z obawą na mrugające światło. Nawet nie wiedział, gdzie Tom trzyma latarkę lub świecę. Miał ochotę rzucić się po swój nóż, ale wciąż siedział nieruchomo, z gorzką świadomością, że to i tak na nic. Pocąc się jak mysz, pożałował, że nie ma do czynienia z mężczyzną z parku.

Bardziej wyobraził sobie, niż usłyszał, ruch gałki w drzwiach. Ustąpiła, rozległo się skrzypienie. A później wszystko umilkło i powróciła stara cisza. Przestało pomrugiwać światło nad kuchenką, gdzieś rozbrzmiał klakson samochodu, wiatr przecinał mrok wilgotnego ogrodu.

Czekoladowe płatki zamieniły się w miękką, namokłą zimnym mlekiem papkę. Przesuwał i ugniatał ją łyżką, próbując opanować strach.

Trzask nasuwał na myśl odgłos książki upadającej na podłogę. Zjawa nie posunęła się do niczego więcej, jak do zrzucenia tej jednej, szczególnej książki i otwarcia drzwi gabinetu. Może chciała mu coś w ten sposób przekazać? „Wejdź do gabinetu i spójrz, co zrzuciłam: to wiadomość dla ciebie". Powinien to zrobić, postarać się zrozumieć zjawę. W pewien sposób był to jego obowiązek, wiedział o tym. Gdy jednak stanął przed uchylonymi drzwiami i utkwił wzrok w pasku czerni, zawahał się.

Ilekroć modlił się przed snem w komórce pod schodami, na Privet Drive 4, jego modlitwa nie zostawała wysłuchana. Czasem miewał nawet wrażenie, że następnego dnia jego wujostwo nienawidziło go, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, jeszcze bardziej, traktując nie lepiej niż kocie rzygowiny na dywanie. Całkiem jak gdyby to właśnie ono – i tylko ono – zdołało pochwycić jego skargi i żarliwe prośby, tak często zamieniające się w upokarzające błagania.

Jednym słowem nigdy niczego nie wymodlił, a już na pewno nie życia na krawędzi dwóch światów, o to nigdy nawet nie prosił. Jeśli nie chciał dłużej znosić tego brzemienia, nie powinien czuć się winny. Spotkania ze zjawami, ich niejednoznaczność i towarzyszący temu strach – wszystko to potrafiło w jednej chwili zburzyć jego upragniony spokój.

Zamknął drzwi gabinetu i odsunął się od nich. Nie chciał mieć z tym nic wspólnego, nawet jeśli chodziło o Toma. A może przede wszystkim, jeśli chodziło o niego.

Gdy mężczyzna wrócił z basenu, nie wspomniał mu ani słowem o zjawie, choć obserwował go nieco uważniej. Dlaczego Tom wciąż twierdził, że w domu nikt nie zmarł? To miejsce przypominało stare, ukryte w głębi lasu cmentarzysko pełne duchów.

Zanim Tom skończył pracować w gabinecie, zasnął na boku przy zapalonej lampie. Obudził się tuż po świcie, czując na brzuchu pieszczącą go dłoń.

Lekko się poruszył, a ta przesunęła się na jego penisa. Poczuł na karku pocałunki i szybki, wilgotny język. Tom przyciągnął go do siebie i zaczął się o niego ocierać. Westchnął sennie, biorąc głębszy wdech; już sam zapach jego płynu po goleniu potrafił przyprawić go o poranną erekcję. Przez chwilę poruszał powoli biodrami, zataczając nimi małe kręgi. Tom odsłonił okno, ale w pokoju wciąż panował mglisty półmrok. Ciemna gołębia szarość nieba za oknem przechodziła powoli w zamgloną, listopadową biel.

Zaprotestował dopiero, gdy mężczyzna spróbował go pocałować, przewracając na plecy. Wstał z łóżka i przetarł oczy. Pod powiekami wciąż zalegała mu gruba warstwa piasku. Miał sterczącą erekcję i rozchełstaną nocną koszulę. Podciągnął niedbale spodnie zsuwające się z jego chudych bioder.

– Ile mamy czasu? – wymamrotał.

– Pośpiesz się – odpowiedział mężczyzna. W jego głosie pobrzmiało rozdrażnienie i zniecierpliwienie, a także coś dziwnego. Sam był już nagi.

Gdy jednak, wracając z łazienki, rozebrał się na jego oczach i wsunął się pod kołdrę tuż obok, Tom nie sprawiał wrażenia rozłoszczonego. Stęknął, czując, jak ten głaszcze i ściska wewnętrzną stronę jego uda.

– Jesteś taki miękki… Piękny. Wiedziałem, że będziesz mój. Spłonę w piekle, ale byłbyś mój, nawet jeśli okazałbyś się młodszy. Bez względu na wszystko.

Tom przesunął dłonią po jego szyi, klatce piersiowej i brzuchu. Jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz. Tak bardzo żałował, że palce mężczyzny nie zatrzymały się choć chwilę dłużej na jego szyi.

– Byłbyś mój, nawet jeśli okazałbyś się starszy i żonaty. Bez względu na wszystko – uśmiechnął się, powtarzając jego słowa. Objął go ciaśniej i pocałował w usta.

– Kto wie, może gdyby nie ty, byłbym już żonaty.

Nie wiedział, co wstąpiło w Toma. Obserwował, jak odsuwa się od niego, odrzuca kołdrę na bok i sięga do szafki. Wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby okazało się, że śni; ten poranek był tak mglisty i nieprawdopodobny. Przesunął palcami po włosach, drżąc na całym ciele. Czuł się jak po kilku kieliszkach mocnego wina. Miał wrażenie, że w sypialni słychać tylko jego oddech i bicie serca.

Tom nawilżając, lekko rozciągnął jego zwieracz, po czym nałożył kolejną porcję lubrykantu wprost na swojego nabrzmiałego penisa. Obserwował to bez słowa protestu, oddychając przez rozchylone usta. Odwrócił się na brzuch, chwilę później mężczyzna nakrywał go już swoim ciałem. Głośno stęknął, czując, jak szybko wsuwa się w niego do samego końca.

Postarał się przybrać wygodniejszą pozycję na łokciach. Zakreślił parę kręgów biodrami i westchnął, przymykając oczy. Poczuł pierwszą falę obezwładniającej, niesamowitej przyjemności, znane mu już wcześniej uczucie kruszącej się starej tamy. Tom ponownie dotknął jego szyi, jak gdyby domyślił się tamtego niewypowiedzianego życzenia. Przesunął zachęcająco palcami po jego dużej dłoni, na co ta zacisnęła się na niej mocniej. Było mu tak dobrze. Brakowało tylko tego, aby Tom zaczął się w nim szybko poruszać.

– Boże, mógłbyś mnie teraz nawet udusić – powiedział niemal łamiącym się głosem. – O nic bym cię nie winił, o nic, jest mi tak cholernie dobrze. To byłaby najwspanialsza śmierć, jaką mogę sobie wyobrazić. – Odwrócił zaczerwienioną twarz w kierunku Toma i uśmiechnął się do niego. Napotkał pociemniałe z pożądania spojrzenie.

Tom poruszał się w nim gwałtowniej niż zwykle, a kiedy doszedł, przez dłuższą chwilę tkwił w tej samej pozycji. Oddychał głośno tuż nad jego rozgrzanym ciałem, przyciskając do niego twardy brzuch. W końcu wyciągnął z niego miękki już członek i niezgrabnie pocałował go w zmierzwione, wilgotne włosy. Odzywając się, brzmiał na niemniej odurzonego od niego.

– Zawsze lubiłem się z tobą pieprzyć, ale to…

Poczekał, aż mężczyzna złoży na jego karku jeszcze jeden pocałunek, i przewrócił się na plecy. Swędział go nos od ostrego zapachu nasienia, które powoli zasychało na jego brzuchu i udach. Nie miał siły go wytrzeć, całe jego ciało raz po raz drżało w posadach. Poklepał palcami miejsce obok siebie, posyłając Tomowi senny uśmiech. Ten zajął je i okrył ich kołdrą. Choć niebo za oknem nieco się rozjaśniło, w sypialni wciąż panował mglisty, chłodny półmrok.

Przylgnął do Toma, kładąc głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Poczuł na plecach silne ramię. Miał wrażenie, że znajduje się w najbezpieczniejszym miejscu na świecie, jest kawałkiem wosku uleżanym w rozgrzanej dłoni. Nie pamiętał, aby gdziekolwiek indziej czuł się w ten sposób.

Nagle przypomniał sobie tamte długie, mroczne noce w domu starszej pani, podczas których godzinami zadręczał się myślą o tym, że nigdy nie pasowali do siebie z mężczyzną. Teraz uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo się wtedy mylił; pasowali do siebie jak mało kto, uzupełniali się i nie chodziło o sam seks.

– Będę musiał wstać za pięć minut – westchnął Tom, przeczesując palcami kosmyki jego włosów. – Jeszcze nie wypiłem pierwszej filiżanki kawy, ani nie jadłem śniadania.

– Wstaniemy razem. Musisz podrzucić mnie pod dom starszej pani – mruknął. Na samą myśl o opuszczeniu ciepłego, bezpiecznego łóżka ogarniało go zniechęcenie i poczucie niesprawiedliwości. – Nie wspomniałem jej ani słowem, że nie będzie mnie dwa dni. Pewnie właśnie niepotrzebnie się o mnie zamartwia. – Przesunął się na klatce piersiowej Toma, ocierając policzek o rozgrzaną skórę i ciemne włosy. Pomimo słodkiego zaspokojenia, aż ścisnęło go w dołku.

Na dworze przeciągle zaskrzeczała jakaś wrona. Po chwili dołączyła do niej druga i ptak o świdrującym głosiku, przez kilkanaście sekund tworząc osobliwe, ptasie trio. Wsłuchiwał się w nie, zakreślając palcem kółeczka wokół sutka pisarza.

– Jeszcze trochę, a nikt nie będzie nam już przeszkadzał. – Choć zabrzmiało to jak pocieszenie, ciężko było stwierdzić, do kogo jest skierowane w większym stopniu. Tom mógł równie dobrze mówić sam do siebie.

– Uhm.

– Liczę na to, że nic nie uległo zmianie. Wczoraj poszedłeś spać, nie wspominając słowem o zdjęciu.

– O zdjęciu.

– Nie chcesz porozmawiać ze mną na ten temat?

– Nie chcę. – Jego umysł stał się nagle ostry jak nóż. Chciałby pomyśleć, że opatrznie zrozumiał Toma, to nie on stał za włamaniami do domu Teodora i otruciem jego psa, ale nie potrafił. Tajemnicza zjawa, odgłos książki upadającej w ciemności gabinetu, zdjęcie. Szansa, że chodziło o inne, była znikoma.

Utkwił spojrzenie w jasnobłękitnej pościeli o drobnym wzorku, który wydawał się przed nim podskakiwać. Hop–hop. Poranek ostatecznie stracił na realności.

Tom objął go ciaśniej, przesuwając nosem po jego włosach. Być może odczuwał cień zakłopotania swoją groteskową kradzieżą, bo nie wspomniał słowem o przeszukiwaniu domu pod jego nieobecność.

– Dlaczego w takim razie nie odłożyłeś książki na swoje miejsce? Lubisz ze mnie kpić, co?

– Chciałem, abyś wiedział, że ją znalazłem – odpowiedział, ucinając temat.

Weszli razem pod prysznic i zjedli śniadanie w kuchni. Dziwne, jak niewiele się zmieniło, odkąd poznał prawdę. Nie czuł ani niedowierzania, ani strachu, a rozkojarzenie. Bierną niepewność co do tego, jak powinien zareagować. Zbieg okoliczności sprawił, że niewidzialna dłoń odkryła wszystkie karty, jedną po drugiej, nadając sens wydarzeniom, o których zaczął już nawet zapominać. Tom był inteligentnym, dobrze zakamuflowanym w społeczeństwie psychopatą i miał na jego punkcie obsesję. A on sam, stojąc nad kuchennym blatem, właśnie kroił ser i szynkę na jego kanapki.

Mężczyzna obserwował, jak krząta się swoim ospałym, kaczym chodem, popijając kawę z filiżanki. Czując na sobie jego spojrzenie, odnosił wrażenie, że tego dnia przespali się ze sobą po raz pierwszy. Był nieco skrępowany jego uwagą, pomimo uczucia zrelaksowania.

– Nie jesteś nawet ciekaw, w jaki sposób udało mi się dostać do domu? – odezwał się w końcu Tom. Nie musiał nawet uściślać, o jaki dokładnie dom chodzi.

Ukroił niewielki kawałek sera i wsunął go do ust.

– Uwiodłeś gosposię.

– To ona mnie zdradziła? – Tom lekko skrzywił wargi w uśmiechu bardziej przypominającym grymas.

Spojrzał na niego bez cienia gniewu lub nawet złości. Gdy teraz pomyślał o – z dnia na dzień – głębszych, spryskanych słodkimi, kwiatowymi perfumami dekoltach, głośniejszym, bardziej dziewczęcym śmiechu Rosmerty, o jej nagłej i buchającej agresywną seksualnością przemianie, ogarniała go śmieszność. Lubił tę bezpośrednią kobietę, ale nawet nie potrafił traktować jej w kategoriach zagrożenia. Tom musiał szczerze jej nienawidzić.

– Nie musiała wspominać o tobie ani słowem – odpowiedział. – Widać na pierwszy rzut oka, że przypadkiem udało jej się zwrócić uwagę wspaniałego, znanego na całym świecie pisarza powieści kryminalnych, Toma Riddle'a.

Tom musiał nie być pewien, z kogo właśnie zakpił. Jego dłoń na kilka sekund znieruchomiała w powietrzu, z filiżanką tuż obok ust. Może ten śmiech trącił w nim jakąś wrażliwą, nerwową strunę.

– A więc zrobiła to kradzież twojego zdjęcia – powiedział Tom.

Nie odpowiedział, a mężczyzna nie spytał go już o nic więcej. Musiał wiedzieć, że drążenie tematu włamań nie skończy się niczym dobrym, nawet po ich namiętnych igraszkach w łóżku. Gdy jednak dwadzieścia minut później znaleźli się w garażu, sam do niego powrócił.

Przypomniał sobie o złowróżbnej chęci zemsty Teodora. Tom nawet nie wiedział, po jakim kruchym lodzie stąpa. Rosmerta pracowała u Nottów niemal dzień w dzień, od ponad ośmiu lat. Wiedziała o szczegółach samobójstwa matki Teodora, nawet o jego orientacji – i to pewnie, zanim on sam ją sobie uświadomił. Choć była tajemnicza i powściągliwa, jeśli chodziło o mówienie o sobie, chłopak lgnął do niej, darząc ją zaufaniem i pewną tęsknotą.

Zanim się obejrzał, wokół nich utworzyła się gęsta, solidna pajęcza sieć. Cała ich czwórka została w jakiś sposób ze sobą połączona, choć o tym nie wiedziała. Teodor sądził, że ma obsesję na punkcie Toma. Zresztą trudno się temu dziwić – raz przyłapał go nawet na przeglądaniu forum poświeconego twórczości mężczyzny.

(W pewnym momencie, tuż przed ich ponownym spotkaniem, potrafił wpisywać „Toma Riddle'a" w internetową wyszukiwarkę, ilekroć miał ku temu okazję. Niefortunnie przemieniał się w kamień na sam widok zdjęć, na które natrafiał podczas tych poszukiwań. Surowe, bezwzględnie wymagające spojrzenie pozbawiało go słuchu i ostrożności).

Chłopak mógł z łatwością uświadomić sobie czasową zbieżność między początkiem włamań a rozkwitem nowego związku jego gosposi. W obliczu jego upokarzającej i niewłaściwie zrozumianej fascynacji Tomem ten zbieg okoliczności, nawet na pierwszy rzut oka, nabierał ciemnego, niepokojącego odcienia.

Zatrzymał Toma, łapiąc za rękaw jego czarnego płaszcza.

W białym świetle wirowały pyłki kurzu. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z groteski sytuacji, w jakiej nagle się znalazł. Jeszcze pół roku wcześniej nie chciał opuszczać tego garażu, pozwolił się w nim wykorzystać, czując, że poza nim może spotkać go coś znacznie gorszego. Tom zmanipulował go i zastraszył. A teraz chciał chronić i tę mroczną stronę mężczyzny, stojącą za włamaniami i otruciem bezbronnego psa, przed Teodorem.

– Teodor będzie próbował się zemścić za otrucie jego psa – odezwał się. – Jeszcze o tobie nie wie, ale może dowiedzieć się w każdej chwili. Koniec z włamaniami, Tom. Masz zostawić Teodora w spokoju. Rozumiesz?

– Mam zostawić tę biedną, zmanierowaną ciotę w spokoju. – Usta Toma skurczyły się w dziwnym, rozlewającym się na całą twarz grymasie, dzięki któremu ta zaczęła przypominać gumową powłokę. Było w niej coś odrażającego, jak gdyby jakiś potwór wsunął się w jeszcze ciepłą ludzką skórę. – Już popada w obsesję na moim punkcie?

Gdyby nie znał tak dobrze Toma, przestraszyłby się nie na żarty. Puścił rękaw jego płaszcza. Zamiast strachu czuł powoli narastającą złość i frustrację. Tom naprawdę sądził, że nie próbuje go ostrzec, a staje w obronie Teodora.

Miał wrażenie, że w jego głowie obluzowuje się jakaś śruba, wszystko to było tak nieprawdopodobne. Jeszcze poprzedniego wieczoru nawet nie wiedział, że to Tom stoi za włamaniami do domu Teodora i otruciem jego psa.

– Posłuchaj mnie – zaczął, siląc się na cierpliwość. – Jeśli to wyjdzie na jaw, możesz nawet trafić do więzienia. Kto wie, może popełniłeś więcej błędów. Ktoś zobaczył cię, gdy wchodziłeś na posesję domu, albo gosposia nabiera podejrzeń, bo za daleko zapędziłeś się, ciągle pytając o jej pracę. Tak długo i ciężko pracowałeś na to, co osiągnąłeś… – Pokręcił głową. Naprawdę wątpił w to, że przeprowadza tak niedorzeczną rozmowę. – Stracisz wszystko, jeśli teraz nie przestaniesz. Masz przestać, Tom. Po prostu przestań.

– Lepiej wsiadaj do samochodu – powiedział Tom.

– Jeśli dowiem się, że nie przestałeś… – urwał. Nawet nie wiedział, co powinien teraz powiedzieć. Nie potrafiłby ani porzucić Toma, ani na zawołanie się w nim odkochać. Miał ochotę dodać, że nie prześpi się z nim miesiąc, ale taka groźba od razu wydała mu się dziecinna i całkowicie nie do spełnienia.

Tom posłał mu krótkie, uważne spojrzenie, otwierając drzwiczki samochodu.

Mijając następne zamglone, zimne ulice, zapadł się głębiej w siedzenie fotela. Wspomnienie po wspomnieniu, roztrząsał ostatnie dni spędzone w domu Toma.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie mógł nawet wskazać pierwszego. Co zapoczątkowało to groteskowe, mroczne wyznanie Toma? Gdy przypomniał sobie najpierw o Teodorze – spirale siwego, papierosowego dymu snujące się po ogromnej kuchni i pochówek psa pod brzostownicą – a później o zdarzeniu z parku, ponownie ogarnęło go uczucie całkowitego odrealnienia. Miał wrażenie, że nie widział chłopaka znacznie dłużej niż kilka dni, może nawet całe, długie miesiące.

Nagle uświadomił sobie, że starsza pani musi wiedzieć o jego zdradach. A jeśli nawet dotąd o nich nie wiedziała, dowiedziała się teraz. Teodor na pewno zadzwonił poprzedniego dnia do jej domu, chcąc z nim porozmawiać. Wszystko zaczęło wyglądać coraz gorzej. Kłamstwa naprawdę miały nogi karła.

Zresztą potwierdziło się to jeszcze tego samego dnia, podczas śniadania.

Starsza pani jadła kanapkę powolnymi, małymi kęsami, popijając od czasu do czasu kawą. Nie licząc cichego szumu lodówki, odgłosu chrupania zielonego ogórka i skrzeczenia wron w ogrodzie, w kuchni panowała całkowita cisza.

Wcześniej próbował nawiązać rozmowę ze starszą panią, ale nawet nie udało mu się jej podtrzymać. Kobieta prawdopodobnie się na niego nie gniewała, ale wydawała się potępiać jego postępowanie. Nie mógł jednak stwierdzić, o które dokładnie może chodzić. Popijając słodką herbatę, pogrążał się w przygnębieniu na myśl, że tak jak podejrzewał, Teodor zadzwonił do niej poprzedniego dnia, w gruncie rzeczy nie chodzi o jego nagłe, dwudniowe zniknięcie bez uprzedzenia.

O jego kostki otarła się zjawa czarnego kota. Odstawił kubek na stół i wziął ją na kolana, bezwiednie głaszcząc palcami błyszczącą, czarną sierść. Powoli ogarniało je dobrze znane mu zimno, jak gdyby zatopił je w ciemnej tafli oczka wodnego gdzieś w świecie zmarłych.

– Wczoraj dzwonił Teodor, chciał z tobą porozmawiać – zaczęła w końcu starsza pani, z filiżanką tuż pod ustami. – Powiedziałam mu, że przebywasz u swojego wujostwa.

Na moment przestał głaskać zjawę kota. Opowiadając podobne kłamstwo, starsza pani mogła z niego zakpić. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że od początku wiedziała o wszystkim – nawet o tym, że tamtego dnia nie jadła obiadu z jego prawdziwym wujem. A może jednak nie od samego początku? Zaczął mieć już nawet obsesję na punkcie tego, że wyczuje od niego zapach Toma.

Choć istniała jeszcze możliwość, że starsza pani wspomniała o jego wujostwie w kłamstwie, ponieważ nie powiedział jej o żadnej innej rodzinie, poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Okłamywanie Teodora to jedno, okropny obowiązek, ale okłamywanie kobiety, która pomogła mu w tamtych okropnych chwilach, to drugie. Nic nie usprawiedliwiało takiego postępowania. Możliwe, że wynikało wyłącznie z faktu, iż zaczął gnić od środka, jak obite jabłko.

– Dziękuję pani – odpowiedział.

– Nie dziękuj. To naprawdę ostatni raz, kiedy okłamuję za ciebie Teodora. – Milczał, czując uderzenie gorąca pod ubraniem. Starsza pani napiła się z filiżanki, a następnie cicho westchnęła, jak gdyby zabierała się do wypełnienia jakiegoś wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnego dla niej obowiązku. – Spotkałeś kogoś, prawda? – spytała w końcu.

Przez chwilę wahał się z odpowiedzią. Wreszcie pomyślał, że jego sytuacja jest opłakana, a jeśli coś może jeszcze wpłynąć na ten stan rzeczy, to jedynie szczerość. Teraz starsza pani musiała sądzić, że jest nie tylko kłamcą, ale i chłopięcym odpowiednikiem jednej z tych łatwo dostępnych, nierozsądnych dziewczyn.

– Jeszcze zanim mi pani pomogła – odpowiedział. – Zaopiekował się mną tuż po tym, jak uciekłem z ośrodka Św. Brutusa. Mieszkałem u niego, dopóki… coś się nie wydarzyło. Obydwaj popełniliśmy błąd, ale to ja nawet nie pozwoliłem mu wyjaśnić tamtego zdarzenia. Uciekłem bez słowa. – Duch czarnego kota wymknął mu się, zeskakując na posadzkę. Przez kilka sekund rozlegał się cichy tupot kocich łapek, aż nagle umilkł. Prawdopodobnie duch wrócił do swojego świata. – Okazało się, że Tom szukał mnie przez cały ten czas. Odwiedził nawet moje wujostwo mieszkające w Little Whinging. Ale i tak spotkaliśmy się dopiero dzięki przypadkowi. Wykłada matematykę na uniwersytecie niedaleko stąd. Poza tym zajmuje się powieściopisarstwem. Pisze naprawdę wspaniałe powieści kryminalne.

Starsza pani milczała przez dłuższą chwilę. Podniosła filiżankę i leciutko zakręciła nią w powietrzu. Czując, że jest już pusta, dolała do niej kawy z dzbanka stojącego na stole, nawet nie zważała na fakt, iż ta jest już letnia. Nie znosiła letniej, a co dopiero zimnej kawy. Upijając kilka łyków, na dodatek bez dodatku cukru lub mleczka, musiała być zamyślona albo bardzo zakłopotana.

Poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle. Co mogło oznaczać jej milczenie? Speszył się jeszcze bardziej, uświadamiając sobie, jak dziwna musiała być historia, którą opowiedział. Starsza pani nawet nie wykazała najmniejszego zainteresowania powieściami Toma. Może od razu zapałała do niego niechęcią, uznając, że najpewniej jest starym, odrażającym mężczyzną, który przygarnął bezdomnego piętnastoletniego chłopca tylko po to, aby uczynić z niego swoją seksualną zabawkę.

Nawet nie wiedział, czy zdołałby gorąco wszystkiemu zaprzeczyć, gdyby starsza pani wyraziłaby taką obawę na głos. Możliwe, że i tak byłaby to walka z wężem o dziesięciu, odrastających od razu po ucięciu głowach. W oczach innych jeszcze przez wiele lat będzie jedynie sprytnym chłopcem, któremu, dzięki młodemu ciału, udało wkupić się w łaski starszego, bogatego człowieka.

– Kochasz tego mężczyznę? – spytała po chwili milczenia starsza pani.

– Tak…

– Ach, tak. – Starsza pani utkwiła w nim swoje niewidzące spojrzenie, po czym westchnęła drugi raz, tym razem ciężej. – Bądź ostrożny, Harry, bardzo ostrożny.

Milczał, nie wiedząc, co powinien odpowiedzieć na tę dziwną uwagę.

– Ale najpierw przestań zwodzić Teodora i powiedz mu prawdę – dodała, zmieniając temat.

Tej nocy nie mógł zmrużyć oka. Wpatrywał się w głęboki granat nieba i sierp księżyca, to przysłaniany, to odsłaniany przez szybko pędzącą, szarą mgłę chmur. Co przedziwne, widział je dobrze nawet bez okularów.

Gdy przez dłuższą chwilę leżał z zamkniętymi oczami, ogarnęło go przekonanie, że lada moment pod kołdrę tuż obok niego wsunie się Tom. Później zdał sobie sprawę, że znajduje się w domu starszej pani, na dodatek w jednoosobowym łóżku. Poczuł przygnębienie i osamotnienie. Zupełnie jak gdyby nie spędził całego poranka w towarzystwie mężczyzny.

Mimowolnie pomyślał o jego propozycji wspólnego zamieszkania, następnie zaczął błądzić myślami wokół tego samego dnia, mrocznej prawdzie kryjącej się za włamaniami do domu Teodora. Do czego jeszcze mógłby posunąć się Tom, gdyby przypadkowo nie wyszła na jaw?

Nagle wiele na pozór nawet nieistotnych zdarzeń z przeszłości nabrało nowego znaczenia. Kim były nieszczęśliwe zjawy zamieszkujące dom Toma? I dlaczego ten wciąż zaprzeczał, że w tym miejscu nikt nie zmarł? Sam już nie wiedział, o czym myślał. Jego umysł przypominał czarną, rwącą rzekę. Jej nurt pociągnął za sobą nawet wspomnienie Franka Coena, którego obsesję na punkcie Toma przerwało dopiero jego brutalne morderstwo.

W końcu poczuł zmęczenie snuciem kolejnych domysłów. Opuścił łóżko i po cichu podszedł do okna, chcąc spojrzeć na studnię w ogrodzie starszej pani. Nie wiedzieć czemu, poczuł silne pragnienie rzucenia na nią okiem. W półmroku przypominała małą, kamienną kapliczkę. Widział ją tak dobrze, jak gdyby tej nocy wypadała pełnia księżyca, zalewając ją swoim upiornym, jasnym światłem.

Nagle usłyszał, jak coś się do niej zbliża. Od strony śliw rozległ się szmer poruszanych gałęzi, coś sunęło ciężko po trawie. Zamarł. Nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym, dlaczego słyszy te dźwięki w listopadzie. Przerzedzona trawa dawno przylgnęła do skutej mrozem ziemi.

Z półmroku zaczął wyłaniać się obłok czarnego dymu w kształcie wysokiego człowieka. Szedł powoli, kierując się w stronę studni. Ciemność wokół niego drgała, wydając przy tym na zmianę brzęczące, to trzepoczące dźwięki. Wydawało się, że składa się z tysiąca małych, odrażających owadów, o czarnych pancerzykach. Kiedy w końcu znalazł się tuż obok studni, uderzył pięścią w kamienny krąg i w rzeczywistości coś rozpełzło się na boki kręgu, ciemność zadrgała jeszcze mocniej.

Zamierając w bezruchu tuż pod oknem, obserwował, jak obłok dymu w kształcie człowieka próbuje uporać się z odsłonięciem ciężkiego wieka studni. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że musi być widoczny z ogrodu. Cofnął się pośpiesznie, niemal odurzony strachem, ale to właśnie dzięki temu nagłemu poruszeniu zwrócił na siebie uwagę.

Stwór w jednej chwili przestał odsuwać krąg i spojrzał na jego okno. Stał tak przez moment, wpatrując się w nie nieruchomo, jak gdyby dobrze wiedział, że ktoś obserwuje go z ciemności. A później ruszył swoim ciężkim, powolnym krokiem w kierunku przeszklonego wejścia na taras.

Kilkukrotnie budził się z tego samego koszmaru, jeszcze zanim stwór zdołał wedrzeć się do domu. Nad ranem był już spocony niczym mysz – i, pomimo swoich nocnych domysłów, niemal zdecydowany, aby zamieszkać razem z Tomem. Nieco doszedł do siebie po chłodnym prysznicu i dwóch słodkich, czarnych kawach, jednak jeszcze przed obiadem spotkała go kolejna niemiła niespodzianka, rozstrajająca jego spokój.

Prowadząc Teodora do swojego pokoju na piętrze, czuł większą rezygnację niż złość. Nawet nie wiedział, jak powinien zachować się w obliczu niezapowiedzianej wizyty chłopaka oraz tego, co za chwilę miało nastąpić.

Gdy zamknął za nimi drzwi, Teodor przygarnął go do uścisku i pocałunku. Zanim spróbował się oprzeć, w przelocie mignęła mu jego twarz, sprawiając, że skapitulował. Stał i bez słowa skargi znosił jego stęsknione czułości. Przez moment miał nawet ochotę objąć go mocniej, bo choć nie obejmował go Tom, uścisk chłopaka miał w sobie coś równie bezpiecznego i uspokajającego – ale zaraz poczuł, jak do jego ust próbuje wedrzeć się język.

– Nie mam nastroju – powiedział, odsuwając się. Ich spotkanie zaczynało przybierać coraz gorszy obrót. Nie minęło nawet siedem minut, odkąd znaleźli się sami w pokoju, a już pozwolił chłopakowi na całowanie jego ust i szyi.

– W porządku. – Teodor lustrował jego twarz badawczym spojrzeniem. – Co zaszło podczas twojego pobytu u krewnych? Zachowujesz się inaczej, odkąd od nich wróciłeś – odpowiedział. – I czemu ani razu do mnie nie zadzwoniłeś? Ani razu przez trzy, pieprzone dni. Martwiłem się, nawet nie wspomniałeś mi słowem o twoim wujostwie.

Poczuł cień złości na Teodora, ale pomimo tego zaczął kłamać jak z nut. Widząc jego wciąż niczego nieświadomą twarz, prawda nie przeszłaby mu przez usta. Wszystko byłoby znacznie prostsze, gdyby nie wiedział, kto stał za włamaniami do domu chłopaka i otruciem jego psa – ale wiedział. Był tego tak samo boleśnie i upokarzająco świadom jak zielonkawych sińców na swoich udach.

Teodor pomógł mu ugotować obiad. Zjedli w kuchni razem ze starszą panią, słuchając cicho nastawionego radia i krakania wron w ogrodzie. Wszyscy troje milczeli podczas posiłku: on miał już po dziurki w nosie swoich kłamstw, Teodor musiał wyczuć, że w swojej opowieści minął się (co najmniej) nieznacznie z prawdą, a starsza pani milczała (pozornie) dlatego, że milczeli oni dwaj. Nawet nie miał odwagi na nią spojrzeć. Wiedział, że kobieta zdążyła przejrzeć jego tchórzostwo i je potępia.

Pomimo listopadowego, popołudniowego mrozu, po obiedzie wymusił na Teodorze spacer okolicznymi uliczkami, aż do ponurego parku. Musiał upewnić się, że chłopak wciąż nie domyśla się prawdziwej tożsamości włamywacza.

Jego ostrożność zakrawała wręcz o paranoję. Narzucił im trasę przeciwną do uniwersytetu, w którym pracował Tom, a i tak co jakiś czas rozglądał się dyskretnie za czarnym mercedesem. Ponadto czekał z rozmową o włamaniach, aby chłopak nie doszukał się drugiego dna w jego pośpiechu. Gdy w końcu okazało się, że Teodor wciąż nie domyśla się prawdziwej tożsamości włamywacza, miał ochotę głośno odetchnąć z ulgi. Zresztą i tak nie udało mu się powstrzymać cichego westchnienia, stłumionego miękkim materiałem szalika, wciąż noszącym ślad zapachu Toma.

Tej samej nocy przyszedł do niego Tom.

Wskazówki starego zegara, w półmroku przypominającego monstrualnego, czarnego pająka człapiącego po ścianie, musiały powoli wskazywać drugą. Wciąż przewracał się z boku na bok, rozmyślając o Teodorze. Od południa nie mógł opędzić się od wyrzutów sumienia i złości na samego siebie.

Zanim usłyszał kroki, podskórnie wiedział, że od pewnego czasu w pokoju przebywa ktoś jeszcze – i tym razem nie jest to zjawa czarnego kota lub duch starszego pana. Powietrze raptownie się ochłodziło, odgłosy deszczu za oknem zostały przytłumione, jak gdyby dochodziły zza grubej, szklanej bańki. O dziwo, nie czuł się jednak obserwowany. Doznawał wrażenia, że duch ignoruje jego obecność, albo nawet nie jest jej świadomy.

Wciąż nie otwierając oczu, czekał, aż ten w końcu odejdzie i wróci do swojego świata. Nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Obiecał sobie, że nie będzie miał już nic wspólnego z jakimikolwiek zjawami. Miał dość ich niezapowiedzianych odwiedzin, niejasnych próśb i związanych z nimi zagadek. Po tym, jak jedna ze zjaw zrzuciła książkę w gabinecie Toma, ujawniając prawdę o jego włamaniach, czuł do nich niemal niechęć. Obawiał się ich prawdziwych możliwości i intencji.

Ale nie potrafił długo wytrwać w tym postanowieniu – zupełnie jak w przypadku ocierającego się o jego kostki ducha czarnego kota. W pokoju rozległo się kilka powolnych, lekkich kroków. Ktoś podszedł do biurka, a po chwili wysunął z biblioteczki jedną z książek.

Po jaką książkę sięgnął?, zastanawiał się, słuchając prawie bezgłośnego szelestu kartek. Nigdy dotąd nie spotkał czytającej zjawy; te zawsze snuły się w milczeniu, pozbawione dostępu do ludzkich przyjemności. W końcu, jak najciszej tylko potrafił, odwrócił się od ściany i mrużąc oczy, spojrzał na ducha.

Jego serce zaczęło bić jak oszalałe. Nawet bez okularów dokładnie widział jaśniejący w półmroku profil chłopaka, pozbawione skaz, połączenie dostojeństwa i łotrostwa. Zamrugał kilka razy, ale zjawa wciąż stała w tym samym miejscu. Nawet jeśli usłyszała, jak głośno wstrzymał oddech na jej widok, nie dała po sobie tego poznać.

Zjawa była młodszą o co najmniej dwadzieścia lat wersją Toma. Wiedział, że to niemożliwe, a jednak tak właśnie było. Wszędzie poznałby tego mężczyznę, choćby i cofnął się trzydzieści lat w przeszłość.


	29. Rozdział 29

**Niewłaściwa osoba**

 **Rozdział 29**

Oparł się na łokciach i nie przestawał patrzeć na zjawę. W skupieniu zajrzała do pierwszej powieści o Tomie Gauncie. Przerzuciła kilka stron w akompaniamencie cichego papierowego szelestu, dziwnie unoszącego się nad odgłosami deszczu. Nie potrafił oderwać spojrzenia od kruchych i jaśniejących w półmroku palców.

Próbował odgadnąć jej wiek, jednak bez skutku. Zjawa Toma z przeszłości mogła mieć równie dobrze dwanaście, co czternaście lat. Sprawiała wrażenie starszej i poważniejszej od niego, nawet niższa o głowę i ubrana w jasnobłękitną piżamę o za krótkich nogawkach.

Dlaczego sięgnęła po własną powieść z przyszłości?, zastanawiał się. Kolejne pytania bez odpowiedzi zalewały jego umysł, tworząc w nim wartkie ciemne wiry. Nie wiedział, czy potrafiłby odpowiedzieć na część z nich, nawet jeśli odpowiedzi znajdowałyby się tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Zjawa młodego Toma wzbudzała w nim trudny do wytłumaczenia smutek, a jednocześnie działała na niego jak jedno z tych pięknych mitycznych stworzeń, które hipnotyzuje przypadkowych nieszczęśników, aby zaraz po tym okrutnie się z nimi obejść. Powoli kiełkowało w nim pożądanie. W jednej chwili przypomniał sobie tamte długie noce, kiedy to leżał obok śpiącego Teodora i obejmował jego plecy. Godzinami wyobrażał sobie, że tak naprawdę obejmuje Toma z dalekiej przeszłości; młodszą i bardziej niewinną wersję pisarza, która stała właśnie kilka kroków od niego.

Zjawa wciąż nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Ciężko było powiedzieć, czy własna powieść wzbudza w niej jakiekolwiek emocje. Jeśli nawet tak było, jej twarz pozostała niewzruszona. Zdradzało ją co najwyżej skupienie, widoczne także w powolnych i ostrożnych ruchach palców. Wydawały się przeglądać starą jak świat księgę w Bibliotece Dusz. Jeden niewłaściwy ruch mógł sprawić, że rozsypie się ze starości i wagi ciążących na niej sekretów.

Zaczął ostrożnie podnosić się z łóżka. Nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co robi – pragnął tylko dotknąć zjawy. Choć nie kierowało nim wyłącznie pożądanie, jego członek był już twardy jak kamień. Gdy postawił obydwie stopy na chłodnej podłodze, stało się coś niespodziewanego.

Zjawa zaczęła bardzo powoli odwracać głowę w jego kierunku, jak gdyby zamienili się rolami i obawiała się tego, co może zobaczyć. Koniec końców poruszyła się tylko nieznacznie i zerknęła na niego kątem oka. Później zamknęła trzymaną powieść i odłożyła ją na swoje miejsce. Równo w rządku innych powieści Toma.

Zaczęła stawać się coraz bardziej bezcielesna. Obserwował to jak trudne do uchwycenia okiem nastanie świtu. W jednej chwili była nie do odróżnienia od żywego człowieka. Może jedynie jej chłodne piękno miało w sobie coś nie z tego świata. W drugiej straciła na ostrości i stała się delikatnie przezroczysta.

Próbował złapać ją za rękę, gdy opuszczała pokój, ale na próżno. Jego palce natrafiły na próżnię przeraźliwie zimnego powietrza i smutku.

Nie mógł oprzeć się złudzeniu, że cofnął się o kilka lat wstecz i tkwi zamknięty w komórce pod schodami. W malutkim pomieszczeniu unosi się zapach środków czyszczących. Wpatruje się w wąski pasek jaśniejszej ciemności, przebijający przez szparę niedomykających się drzwi komórki. Ta od czasu do czasu ożywa i drga niczym rój czarnych robaków.

Dzieje się tak, ilekroć znowu zbiera mu się na płacz. Dławi go uczucie pustki i bezsilności. Jest tylko dzieckiem, ale choć nie powinien wiedzieć niczego o prawdziwych nieszczęściach, na to jest dla niego jeszcze za wcześnie, ma ochotę zniknąć. Wyobraża sobie różne sposoby na własne zniknięcie.

I nagle znowu znajdował się w swojej sypialni w domu starszej pani. Zjawa przeszła przez zamknięte drzwi i rozpłynęła się w mroku korytarza. Ani razu się za siebie nie obejrzała.

Obiecał sobie, że następnego dnia w końcu zerwie z Teodorem – ale ponownie przekonał się, że znacznie łatwiej snuje się podobne plany w myślach, aniżeli wprowadza je w życie. Wiedział, że nie zdoła postąpić tak, jak radził mu Tom, i przeprowadzić tej rozmowy przez telefon. Jednocześnie był tak samo niezdolny do przeprowadzenia jej twarzą w twarz. Snuł się po coraz mroczniejszym i bardziej przygnębiającym domu starszej pani, przekładając spotkanie z chłopakiem.

Zanim się obejrzał, zwlekał już trzeci dzień. Po części czuł się usprawiedliwiony milczeniem Teodora. Nie tylko on sam milczał przez trzy dni – robili to obydwaj. W duchu liczył na to, że tak już pozostanie i rozejdą się w atmosferze niedopowiedzeń.

Całą sobotę spędził w domu Toma. Ogarnął go spokój, jakiego nie czuł od dawna. Śnieg i zmierzch za oknem, kontrastujące z nimi ciepło sypialni oświetlonej miękkim światłem, nawet dłoń spoczywająca na jego udzie – wszystko wydawało się takie właściwe.

Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, w pewnej chwili bezwiednie przypomniał sobie spotkanie ze zjawą sprzed kilku dni, dziwnie intensywne wspomnienie domu wujostwa, które zawładnęło nim tuż pod jego koniec. Miał wrażenie, że w życiu nie spotka go już nic lepszego niż Tom. Nawet nie potrzebuje i nie chce niczego więcej.

Tom przesunął palcami po jego udzie.

– Spędź ze mną święta.

– Przecież nienawidzisz świąt – odpowiedział. Posłał mu przelotne spojrzenie. Poczuł się zaskoczony, zupełnie jak gdyby Tom wcale nie zaproponował mu zamieszkania z nim na stałe, a co za tym idzie – wspólnego spędzenia wszystkich możliwych świąt. Przełknął kęs kolacji i dodał: – Skąd u ciebie ta nagła zmiana? Nawiedził cię Duch Dawnych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia?

– Jeszcze tego nie zrobił – powiedział Tom z lekkim uśmiechem. – Masz szansę zaoszczędzić kłopotu mu i dwóm pozostałym. Zabiorę cię na kilka dni do Bath.

– Co jest w Bath?

– Jedyne gorące źródła w Wielkiej Brytanii. – Tom podniósł się z łóżka i wciągnął na siebie bokserki. – Zaczekaj chwilę. Kupiłem dla ciebie przewodnik. Jest w gabinecie.

Kiedy przeglądał przewodnik, prawie zapomniał o starszej pani. Prawie, bowiem podejrzewał, że Tom ponownie wystawia go na próbę, a jego propozycja stanowi nic innego jak wabik. Dobrze wiedział, że jeśli spędzą wspólnie święta poza Londynem, po wszystkim nie będzie mógł wrócić do starszej pani. Nawet nie miałby odwagi tak postąpić. Choć chciał zamieszkać z mężczyzną, wciąż nie pozwalała mu na to uraza, bezwiednie chowana jeszcze od czasu zajścia z Bellą.

– Udało mi się zarezerwować apartament w Bath. – Zerknął na Toma. Sądząc po jego uśmiechu, mimowolnie pomyślał o zwykle kładących się za nim długim czarnym cieniem sztuczkach. – Znajduje się w nim tylko jedno łóżko. Małżeńskie. Mam nadzieję, że nie trafię za to do brukowców.

– Ostatnio jesteś zbyt nieostrożny – odpowiedział z małym uśmiechem. – Zapominasz, ile tak naprawdę mam lat. Jeśli ktoś się o nas dowie, czeka cię publiczny ostracyzm.

– Nie spędzisz ze mną świąt przez strach o moją nieposzlakowaną reputację, Harry?

– Tego nie powiedziałem. – Zmarkotniał. Mężczyzna nie pozwolił się zwieść jego uśmiechom. Najwidoczniej zdawał sobie sprawę z jego niepewności. – Jaka szkoda – westchnął jeszcze raz. – Mam na myśli starszą panią. Gdybyś tylko nie udawał wtedy mojego wuja… Zna już twój głos.

– Skończ z tą starą kobietą i dziecinnymi sentymentami.

– Zawdzięczam jej bardzo dużo.

– Niczego jej nie zawdzięczasz. Zajmujesz się nią i jej zapuszczonym domem w zamian za dach nad głową. To handel wymienny pozbawiony jakichkolwiek sentymentów.

– Starsza pani darzy mnie przyjaźnią i zaufaniem. Nie jest interesowna.

Ścisnął mocniej przewodnik i rzucił Tomowi wyzywające spojrzenie. Wiedział, że wytrącił go z równowagi samym wspomnieniem starszej pani i zaprzepaszczonej możliwości spędzenia świąt we trójkę, jednak nie miał zamiaru dać za wygraną.

– Sądziłem, że mamy tę rozmowę już za sobą – odparł Tom spokojniejszym tonem. – Powiedziałem, że się tobą zaopiekuję. Zrobię to znacznie lepiej od niej. Nie widzi. Nawet nie stać jej na twoje utrzymanie. Trwonisz czas i marnujesz swój potencjał pod jej dachem.

Zacisnął usta w wąską linię i nie odpowiedział ani słowem. Tom jeszcze przez chwilę drążył temat. Próbował przekonać go do bycia rozsądnym, po czym wdzięcznym za daną mu przez los szansę. Choć o tym mówił niemal ukradkiem, jego słowa wywierały dziwne, jeśli nie niepokojące wrażenie. W końcu odpuścił i, już bez słowa, zszedł do kuchni, a później zaszył się na resztę wieczoru w swoim gabinecie.

Przed snem wsłuchiwał się w przytłumione trzaski maszyny do pisania. Nie opuszczało go przeczucie, że pomimo pozornego spokoju i równomierności przenika je gniew. Za oknem w ciemności dął zimowy wiatr.

Mimowolnie zaczął rozmyślać o tym, jak potoczyłaby się jego znajomość z Tomem, gdyby nie odwzajemniał jego gwałtownego pożądania. Być może los naprawdę dał mu szansę. Nigdy nie musiał się o tym przekonać. Pasowali do siebie jak klucz do skomplikowanego zamka.

Stąpał po dnie głębokiej studni wypełnionej snami. Nie pamiętał, o czym dokładnie śnił, jednak tuż po przebudzeniu odczuwał stratę, jak gdyby po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu było to coś spokojnego. Mgliście pamiętał szum wiatru i swoje imię wymówione przez jakąś kobietę o znajomym głosie. Nagle ktoś chwycił go za kostkę i pociągnął bardzo mocno w górę.

Po przebudzeniu leżał przez chwilę z zamkniętymi oczami i nasłuchiwał. Łudził się, że głośny trzask pochodził z jego snu. Zresztą wszystko na to wskazywało. Przez kilkadziesiąt sekund w domu panowała cisza zmącona jedynie odgłosami wiatru za oknem. Ale po tym czasie rozległ się drugi, a później trzeci trzask – obydwa dochodziły z gabinetu. Ktoś szukał czegoś po szufladach ciężkiego drewnianego biurka. Prawdopodobnie słyszał te odgłosy tylko dlatego, że w domu było tak cicho. Może nawet nie zwróciłby na nie uwagi w dzień i przy zamkniętych drzwiach.

Ktoś nie przestawał chodzić po gabinecie i czegoś gorączkowo w nim szukać. W pierwszym odruchu uznał, że to Tom, jednak i tak poczuł pierwszy cień niepokoju. Jeśli mężczyzna cierpiał na bezsenność, pisał odręcznie i poruszał się bezszelestnie po domu niczym nocny drapieżnik. Ani razu nie wyrwał go ze snu hałasowaniem o podobnej godzinie, choćby nawet cały poprzedni wieczór upłynął im na gwałtownej kłótni.

Gdy otworzył oczy, jego niepokój zamienił się w strach. W półmroku dostrzegł śpiącego tuż obok Toma. Przysunął się do niego i położył dłoń na jego biodrze. Zamknął oczy, nie przestając nasłuchiwać odgłosów dochodzących z gabinetu. Usłyszał naraz kolejne ciche kroki w kuchni i salonie. Następnie dziwnie złowrogie strzępki rozmowy prowadzonej szeptem.

– Tom – powiedział cicho tuż nad jego uchem, szturchając go. – Obudź się.

Tom obudził się dopiero po chwili. Choć nie dostrzegał w półmroku wyrazu jego oczu, wiedział, że właśnie wypełnia je złość, jeśli nie gniew. Jarzące się na czerwono cyfry elektronicznego zegarka wskazywały drugą piętnaście.

– Ktoś jest w domu. Włamał się do niego. Szukał czegoś w gabinecie.

– Usłyszałbyś alarm. Tak samo jak całe Orchard Street.

– Tom…

– Przyśniło ci się – przerwał mu mężczyzna. – Wracaj do spania.

– Ciszej – syknął. – Nie przyśniło mi się. Posłuchaj…

Nawet jeśli Tom wciąż mu nie wierzył, przez chwilę nasłuchiwał z nim odgłosów domu pogrążonego w mroku, zamierając w bezruchu. Tym razem sam nie usłyszał niczego podejrzanego. W uszach dudniła mu krew. Słyszał jedynie głośne bicie własnego serca trzepoczącego o żebra. Nieświadomie zacisnął palce na śliskiej koszuli nocnej Toma. W ciemności za oknem dął wiatr, wirując białymi płatkami śniegu.

W końcu Tom zaczął podnosić się z łóżka.

– Usłyszałeś coś? – wyszeptał, puszczając jego koszulę.

Dopiero w tamtym momencie mimowolnie uświadomił sobie bezbronność zjaw. Prawdziwymi potworami spod łóżka i z głębi wielkich, ciemnych szaf byli ludzie, nie echa przeszłości, których tak obawiał się jeszcze kilka miesięcy wcześniej; podobna myśl miała towarzyszyć mu już przez całe życie.

– Nie jestem pewien. Dla pewności sprawdzę dom. – Spróbował podnieść się z łóżka za mężczyzną, ale ten pochylił się nad nim i złapał go za przedramię. – Zostań tutaj – rozkazał mu Tom.

Obserwował niewyraźną sylwetkę przemieszczającą się bezszelestnie po pokoju. Gdy zatrzymała się przy fotelu, przez które przewiesił swoje ubrania, sięgnął do szafki nocnej, szukając okularów. W półmroku rozległ się krótki odgłos rozkładanego noża. Srebro ostrza zalśniło w półmroku, przypominając wąski sierp księżyca zawieszony na pochmurnym, nocnym niebie. Tom musiał wyjąć nóż z jego spodni – a wcześniej dobrze wiedzieć, że wciąż nie rusza się bez niego ani na krok.

Patrząc na niego, jednocześnie czuł strach i dziwną, niemal chorobliwą fascynację. Nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy Tom w rzeczywistości usłyszał jakiś niepokojący odgłos, czy może nie usłyszał niczego i skłamał. Poruszał się bez cienia niepokoju lub nawet wahania. Nikt inny nie sięgnął z takim spokojem po nóż w środku nocy, tuż po nagłej, złowróżbnej pobudce.

Mężczyzna odczuwał przyjemność, ważąc ostrze w dłoni.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego jest tego taki pewien – nawet nie dostrzegał wyrazu jego twarzy. Tom był jedynie kształtem, przypominał stworzenie, które w jego koszmarach za wszelką cenę próbowało dostać się najpierw do studni w ogrodzie starszej pani, a później do niego. Jednak nagle stało się to dla niego jasne, tak jak błysk srebrnej stali w ciemności. Czuł się tak, jak gdyby spoglądał na swoje lustrzane odbicie, ale odbijające coś znajdujące się głęboko wewnątrz niego. Czarne małe, brzęczące jak owad jądro.

Tom zatrzymał się jeszcze w pół drogi do drzwi i dał mu znak ostrzem. Miał pod żadnym pozorem nie opuszczać sypialni – to też zrozumiał bez słów. Pomyślał, że być może mężczyzna w rzeczywistości usłyszał jakiś ruch na piętrze.

Zerknął ostatni raz na elektroniczny zegarek stojący na szafce nocnej. Tym razem jego cyfry nie jarzyły się jaskrawą czerwienią; już nie działał.

Wstał najciszej, jak potrafił, i podszedł do biurka. Przez kilka sekund przesuwał palcami po blacie w poszukiwaniu czegoś ostrego lub ciężkiego. Przypomniał sobie o przycisku do papieru, kamieniu zmieniającemu barwę zależnie od światła wpadającego do pomieszczenia. Ważąc go w dłoni, przemierzał sypialnię. Miał zimne, mokre dłonie.

Czuł się odurzony strachem wywoływanym przez wizję żywego intruza, ukrytego gdzieś w domu. Nie potrafił myśleć racjonalnie, jego myśli stały się chaotyczne i rozgorączkowane; jednocześnie poruszał się niepokojąco spokojnie, jego bose stopy nie wydawały jakiegokolwiek odgłosu. Zatrzymał się na chwilę w korytarzu, nasłuchując. Wydawało się, że wiatr ucichł. Nie usłyszał nawet kroków Toma. Miał wrażenie, że przycisk do papieru lada chwila wysunie mu się ze śliskiej dłoni.

Schodząc po schodach, próbował przejrzeć ciemność. Skrawek holu jaśniał w bladym świetle, wpadającym przez przeszklenia w drzwiach wejściowych. Widok owego niesamowitego światła wzbudzał w nim większy niepokój niż bezruch domu i czarne cienie, kryjące meble i puste wgłębienia.

Znajdując się u podnóża schodów, zerknął w miejsce lustra w ciężkiej ramie, wiszącego tuż obok wejścia do gabinetu. Nie zdołał dostrzec jego tafli. Zresztą nie potrafiłby nawet ocenić barwy ścian w panującej wokół ciemności, te równie dobrze mogły być czerwone, co czarne lub białe.

Jednak chwilę później uchwycił w niej kątem oka ruch. Właśnie wchodził do salonu. Odruchowo odwrócił się w kierunku tafli. Przypominała nieruchomą wodę jeziora skąpaną w księżycowej poświacie.

Ktoś właśnie co minął ją bezszelestnie.

Odrywając od niej spojrzenie, mimowolnie zrobił krok w stronę salonu. Od razu tego pożałował. Ktoś popchnął go na ścianę. Usłyszał świst ostrza. Na jego ramieniu mocno zacisnęła się męska dłoń.

Spojrzał na dobrze mu znany rozkładany nóż. Znajdował się niebezpiecznie blisko jego boku. Widząc Toma, miał ochotę westchnąć z ulgi. Mężczyzna rozluźnił uchwyt na jego ramieniu, jednak nie przestawał obejmować go palcami. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale gdy otworzył usta, zaraz po tym zamknął je bez słowa. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Tom uważnie czegoś nasłuchuje, wcześniej naprawdę musiał usłyszeć jakieś niepokojące poruszenie na parterze.

Zerknął jeszcze raz na nóż. W salonie było znacznie jaśniej niż w sypialni. Przez szerokie okno, wychodzące na płaczącą wierzbę i ogród pogrążony we śnie, wpadało nocne światło. Czuł, jak zaczynają drętwieć mu palce trzymające przycisk do papieru. Nawet nie mógł przełożyć go do drugiej dłoni, ani zmienić pozycji. Wcześniej Tom prawie na niego wszedł, a teraz tkwili w bezruchu, wsłuchując się w tykanie ściennego zegara w kuchni i ciszę.

– Powiedziałem ci, żebyś został w sypialni – odezwał się w końcu Tom, odsuwając się od niego i puszczając jego ramię. Choć mówił ciszej niż zazwyczaj, w jego głosie pobrzmiewało dziwne, zabarwione gniewem podniecenie. – Poruszasz się cicho, jak mysz w ścianie. Mogłem zrobić ci krzywdę.

– A ja tobie.

– Przyciskiem do papieru? Nie jest już dla ciebie za ciężki?

– Skąd – odpowiedział z lekką urazą. – Wcześniej, w sypialni naprawdę coś usłyszałeś, prawda? – dodał po chwili. Przypomniał sobie ciemną sylwetkę odbijającą się w lustrze i po kręgosłupie przebiegł mu dreszcz.

– Wciąż nie jestem pewien. W domu nie ma nikogo poza nami. Sprawdziłem to – powiedział Tom, składając nóż z krótkim sprężynowym odgłosem. – Ale nie ma też prądu. Przez okno w kuchni widać palącą się elektryczną latarnię. U Wintonów też się coś świeci i nie jest to świeca.

Uświadomił sobie, że nawet nie poświęcił uwagi nie działającemu elektronicznemu zegarku na szafce nocnej.

Spojrzał na płaczącą wierzbę. Ze swoimi cienkimi, długimi gałązkami w półmroku ogrodu przypominała starą zjawę lub leśnego bożka. To była jedna z tych nocy, kiedy nie wiedział, co jest rzeczywistością, a co snem. Zresztą może nawet nie chodziło o samą noc, a o jego życie. Przez ostatnie pół roku stawało się coraz bardziej mgliste i niepokojące. Rozmywało się na granicach.

Stojąc boso na schodach zejścia do piwnicy, obserwował, jak Tom gmera w skrzynce prądowej. Prąd powrócił chwilę wcześniej, ale przyczyna jego nagłej awarii wciąż pozostawała nierozwiązana.

Pomieszczenie wydawało się jeszcze mroczniejsze bez piętrzących się pod ścianami kartonów. Widok stojącego pośrodku pustki, w nieruchomym, zimnym świetle stołu bilardowego miał w sobie coś niewłaściwego. Mebel powinien zamiast tego stać w zadymionym, ciasnym pomieszczeniu i znajdować się stale w centrum uwagi.

Utkwił spojrzenie w plecach Toma. Nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że wpatrując się z uwagą w skrzynkę prądową, mężczyzna nie natrafił na nic wzbudzającego podejrzenie włamania do domu, albo nawet tłumaczącego nagłą awarię. Obydwaj milczeli, choć najpewniej właśnie myśleli o tym samym – o duchach, które z jakichś powodów wciąż nie odstępowały ani na krok pewnych miejsc lub osób.

Leżąc w ciemnej sypialni, słyszał kroki jednocześnie w kuchni i gabinecie. Nie mógł się przesłyszeć, dom zamieszkiwało kilka dusz. Zresztą wyraz twarzy Toma, gdy wspominał mu o tej niespotykanej, pojedynczej na całą ulicę awarii prądu, miał w sobie coś wymownego. Wydawało się, że mężczyzna domyśla się jej prawdziwej, nadnaturalnej przyczyny, co więcej, nie neguje jej. Jego milczenie i wnikliwe sondowanie skrzynki musiało być zatem grą.

Być może Tom przypomniał sobie, jak w przeszłości wielokrotnie wspominał, że w domu nikt nie zmarł, a co za tym idzie, nie ma w nim jakichkolwiek duchów. Choć mimowolnie odkrył się z kłamstwem, nie pozostało mu nic innego jak brnięcie w nie.

Nawet nie wiedział, co sądzić o kłamstwach Toma. Był ich świadom, tak samo jak Tom musiał być świadom tego, że został przejrzany; najwyraźniej zawiązali kolejne milczące porozumienie.

– Nie znalazłeś niczego? – odezwał się.

– Niczego – odpowiedział Tom, nie patrząc na niego.

Nad ranem obudził się z erekcją twardą jak kamień. Gdyby nie zegarek wskazujący nieco po szóstej, sądziłby, że właśnie co przebudził się z długiego, dziwnego snu o nocnym zgromadzeniu zjaw w domu Toma. Niebo za oknem wciąż miało barwę granatu i niewiele różniło się od tamtego, które w milczeniu obserwowało, jak przemierza sypialnię z przyciskiem do papieru.

Przez chwilę patrzył na jasną skórę karku śpiącego tuż obok Toma. Nieświadomie się nad nią pochylił i ją powąchał. Następnie zrobił to samo z włosami Toma, prawie zanurzając w nich nos.

Zanim się obejrzał, był bliski ocierania się o mężczyznę. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem odczuwał tak silne podniecenie, obserwując, jak śpi. Nie przeszkadzało mu nawet to, że nie widział jego twarzy, a poprzedni wieczór upłynął im na kłótni i milczeniu.

W końcu wstał z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki. Po krótkiej chwili wahania zostawił za sobą uchylone drzwi. Umył twarz w zimnej wodzie i wyszorował zęby, unikając spoglądania w lustro wiszące nad umywalką. Kiedy wszedł pod prysznic, przed jego oczami ponownie przesunął się widok Toma trzymającego nóż w półmroku sypialni.

Próbował myśleć o czymś innym. Miał w głowie cały wachlarz różnorakich fantazji z mężczyzną w roli głównej. A jednak nie potrafił uwolnić się od tego jednego wspomnienia. Choć to nie było nawet fantazją erotyczną, pobudzało go w dziwny, perwersyjny sposób, bardziej niż większość jego fantazji razem wziętych. Dotknął twardego członka i zaraz cofnął palce; miał wrażenie, że robi coś strasznego.

Poruszył się niespokojnie, widząc, jak Tom wchodzi do łazienki i zerka na jego erekcję. Mimowolnie odwzajemnił jego uśmiech. Wyglądało na to, że i mężczyzna zdążył już zapomnieć o ich ostatniej kłótni. Wysikał się, umył ręce nad umywalką i wyszorował zęby. Po wszystkim rozebrał się i wszedł pod prysznic.

– Dzień dobry – powiedział, robiąc mu miejsce.

W obecności świadomego Toma w jego podnieceniu nie było już niczego perwersyjnego. A przynajmniej próbował usprawiedliwić się przed samym sobą tym pokrętnym stwierdzeniem.

Nie myślał już o tamtym nocnym zdarzeniu – o Tomie przemierzającym pogrążony w czarnych cieniach dom, bez strachu, ze lśniącym ostrzem w szczupłej dłoni – ale teraz miał jego ucieleśnienie tuż obok siebie. Nie musiał już niczego wspominać, ani sobie wyobrażać. Patrząc na Toma, widział wszystko to jak na dłoni.

Mężczyzna zapalił lampkę na szafce nocnej i przesunął palcami po jego płaskim brzuchu. Zadrżał. Ułożył się wygodniej na łóżku, patrząc na Toma rozgorączkowanym spojrzeniem. Miał wrażenie, że lada moment pęknie mu członek. Pod prysznicem spędzili zaledwie chwilę, ale i tak wydawało mu się, że tkwi w stanie nienasyconego, pełnego oczekiwania podniecenia od kilku dni.

Tom musiał czuć się podobnie, bo nie przedłużając pieszczot, sięgnął do szafki po lubrykant.

Zamknął oczy, czując w sobie pierwszy nawilżony palec. Gdy otworzył je ponownie, Tom znajdował się już między jego nogami. Uniósł się na łokciach. Chwilę później poczuł na biodrach silne, przyciągające go dłonie. Choć mężczyzna powoli wsunął w niego całego swojego penisa, i tak głośno stęknął i zadrżał z bólu. Mimo tego leżał nieruchomo i nawet nie próbował się odsunąć.

– Lepiej? – odezwał się Tom, patrząc na jego twarz.

– Nie, ani trochę – odpowiedział i zaśmiał się.

Tom przestał się poruszać i dotknął jego sterczącej erekcji; uśmiechnął się, choć sprawiał wrażenie zbitego z tropu jego odpowiedzią i śmiechem. Po kilku pchnięciach zmienili pozycję. Usiadł na penisie Toma i ciasno objął jego szyję. Całował go po ustach, jęczał w nie i poruszał biodrami. Na wpół zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi. Ponownie miał wrażenie, że gdzieś wewnątrz niego pęka bardzo stara, ogromna tama. Nie słyszał niczego, oprócz krwi brzęczącej mu w uszach i własnego urwanego oddechu.

Mężczyzna puścił jego pośladki i zacisnął palce na jego plecach. Poczuł na nich cień bólu, a po chwili usta wpijające się w jego własne. Był to wyjątkowo gwałtowny pocałunek, nawet jak na Toma.

Orgazm zatrząsł jego ciałem aż w posadach. Miękkie, ciepłe światło lampki stojącej na szafce nocnej zapłonęło intensywną czerwienią, na moment go oślepiając. Jego świadomość zatarła się najpierw na obrzeżach, a później cała zwilgotniała i zaczęła się rozpływać, jak zjawa młodego Toma powracająca do swojego świata. Miał w pamięci kilkuminutową białą plamę. Nie pamiętał dokładnie, jak znalazł się pod kołdrą, już bez lepkiego, gorącego wrażenia po wewnętrznej stronie ud i z głową na puchatej poduszce.

Świadomość zaczęła powoli do niego wracać: światło lampki zmiękło, gdzieś za oknem rozległ się odgłos przejeżdżającego ulicą samochodu, usłyszał bose kroki Toma wychodzącego z łazienki. Mężczyzna ubrał piżamę i wsunął się pod kołdrę tuż obok niego. Później z uśmiechem przyciągnął go do siebie ramieniem.

– Mój Harry. Po pierzeniu zawsze wyglądasz na tak zmarnowanego.

– Tak jak się czuję – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

– Ten widok lubię niewiele mniej od twojego tyłeczka.

– Tommy... – zaśmiał się.

Wciąż oddychał ciężej niż zwykle. Czuł, jak całe jego ciało zapada się w sobie i mięknie. Utkwił spojrzenie w nieruchomej, powoli rozjaśniającej się sypialni. Odczuwał dziwne podniecenie, pomimo nasilającego się bólu i zmęczenia, które nie pozwalało mu zasnąć. Zresztą i Tom musiał czuć się wciąż niezaspokojony. Mężczyzna najpierw obejmował jego nagie ramię, następnie bok, aż w końcu zaczął drażnić palcem wskazującym jego sutek.

– Jak sądzisz, ile osób nie śpi o takiej podłej godzinie w niedzielę, bo uprawia seks? – spytał.

– Prawdopodobnie niewiele – odparł Tom, ściskając mocniej twardy guziczek jego sutka. – A jeszcze mniej nie wróci do spania po pierwszym pieprzeniu.

Przeżuwał grzankę, siedząc ze stopą opartą o siedzenie kuchennego krzesła. Obserwował Toma smażącego jajecznicę na bekonie i słuchał wiadomości w radiu. Śmiertelne wypadki, nadużycia, gospodarka, polityka. Znowu pomyślał o tym, jak niewiele znaczy; w żaden sposób nie wpływał na tą stałą, nie nadnaturalną rzeczywistość, nawet z połową cienia, zdolnością dostrzegania zjaw i wszystkimi przytrafiającymi mu się niewytłumaczalnymi zdarzeniami.

Tom nałożył jajecznicę na ich talerze i usiadł obok niego. Choć starannie się ogolił, wciąż miał na sobie swój ciemnozielony szlafrok i wyglądał tak, jak gdyby dopiero co wstał z łóżka.

– Dzień nie zaczął się jeszcze na dobre, a już wyglądasz na zmęczonego, staruszku – powiedział. Bezwiednie sięgnął po dzbanek z kawą, po czym napełnił pustą filiżankę Toma.

– Wątpię, że kawa coś temu zaradzi – odpowiedział mężczyzna z uśmiechem. – Nie mogłem zasnąć po twoim fałszywym nocnym alarmie, długo przewracałem się z boku na bok.

Zaczął jeść jajecznicę i nie powiedział ani słowa. Miał nadzieję, że Tom pozostawi w spokoju temat nocnego alarmu. Nawet nie wiedziałby, jak powinien zareagować na jego kolejne wspomnienia, kłamliwe lub też prawdziwe.

Nie miał już wątpliwości co do tego, że Tom jest psychopatą. W jednej chwili odnalazł ostatnie brakujące mu dotąd kawałki układanki. Ale choć to nie zmieniało niczego, miał wrażenie, że co innego wypowiedzenie tego na głos. Najwyraźniej unikanie nazywania niektórych rzeczy po imieniu było kolejnym ogniwem łączącym go z mężczyzną.

– A co z tobą? Nie masz ochoty wrócić ze mną do łóżka na godzinę lub dwie?

Przełknął kęs grzanki i odpowiedział nieco podejrzliwie:

– Jeszcze masz ochotę na pieprzenie?

Tom się zaśmiał.

– Co to za nieufna mina? Mówiąc o powrocie do łóżka, miałem na myśli wyłącznie sen. Lepiej się wysypiam, kiedy śpisz obok mnie. Tak samo lepiej smakuje mi śniadanie, kiedy jemy je razem, tak jak teraz.

Poczuł uderzenia ciepła na policzkach. Uśmiech Toma wydawał się sięgać ciemnobrązowych oczu; jego skłonny do żartów nastrój, tak samo jak mniej lub bardziej jednoznaczne przejawy jego sympatii bywały dziwnie dezorientujące.

Po tym, jak mężczyzna odwiózł go pod dom starszej pani, ociągał się z opuszczeniem samochodu. Rozmawiali, obserwując, jak niebo nad wąską uliczką ciemnieje, zapalają się latarnie, a na słupie telegraficznym zbierają się hałaśliwe wrony.

W pewnej chwili poczuł, że ktoś ich obserwuje. Tom przestał mówić i utkwił spojrzenie w kimś stojącym na chodniku. Później uśmiechnął się powściągliwie, tak jak gdyby szyderczo pozdrawiał kogoś, za kim nie przepadał.

Odwrócił twarz w tym kierunku ze złymi przeczuciami. Teodor stał na obrzeżu świetlnego kręgu rzucanego przez latarnię, opatulony szalikiem w kratę; wpatrywał się w nich pociemniałym wzrokiem. Przez chwilę odwzajemniał ich spojrzenia, po czym odszedł gdzieś szybkim krokiem, przecinając pustą ulicę.

Obserwował ciemniejącą i malejącą postać chłopaka w bocznym lusterku. Widok dziwnie nasunął mu na myśl wnętrze właśnie co potrząśniętej szklanej kuli. Zbłąkany wędrowiec, płatki śniegu, nieprawdziwe miejskie osiedle. Uświadomił sobie, że na jego udzie spoczywa dłoń w czarnej, skórzanej rękawiczce.

– Powiedziałeś, że zostawił cię w spokoju – odezwał się Tom.

– Tak sądziłem, od kilku dni nawet do mnie nie zadzwonił – westchnął, patrząc na niego. – Teraz to i tak nie ma już żadnego znaczenia. Nie musisz się więcej o niego martwić.

Mężczyzna nie spuszczał z niego uważnego spojrzenia.

– To dobrze.

– Tak…

– Sprawiasz wrażenie tym zasmuconego.

Westchnął jeszcze raz.

– Chodzi o coś innego.

Tom zabrał dłoń z jego uda.

– O co takiego?

– To wszystko… – zaczął z pustym uśmiechem. – Czuję zaskoczenie, chociaż nie powinienem. Pozwoliłem mu na mniej niż połowę rzeczy co tobie, ale i tak nie wiedział o mnie niczego. Naprawdę niczego. Coś takiego nie mogło skończyć się inaczej. Nawet pomijając mnie i ciebie. A zresztą, nieważne – powiedział, odwracając wzrok. Przez mętlik w głowie brzmiał już zawile sam dla siebie. Nawet nie pamiętał, o czym rozmawiał z Tomem, zanim dostrzegł ich Teodor.

– Ach, o to chodzi – odpowiedział Tom dopiero po chwili. W jego zrozumieniu pobrzmiewał nagły cień chłodu. – Rozmawialiśmy już o tym nie raz. Nawet nie warto do tego wracać, Harry. – Spojrzał na mężczyznę kątem oka. Nie potrafił określić jego nastroju. – Nie odpowiadasz ani za wypadek samochodowy twoich rodziców, ani za swoje wujostwo lub też pobyt w ośrodku. Byłeś dzieckiem, zresztą wciąż po części nim jesteś. Mimo tego – dodał wolniej – dobrze, że nie mówisz o tym wszystkim. Większość osób i tak by tego nie zrozumiała. Sądziłaby, że mówiąc im o tym, co cię spotkało, oczekujesz współczucia lub litości. Okazywałaby je, czując niezręczność. A po wszystkim i tak, prędzej czy później, wyciągnęłaby te wydarzenia na wierzch jako twoją największą słabość, jedno po drugim. Dlatego nikt nie musi znać prawdziwego ciebie. Tak będzie dla ciebie lepiej.

Nikt poza tobą, pomyślał.

Następnego dnia poszedł porozmawiać z Teodorem.

Pomimo przenikliwego mrozu wciąż mijał kolejne przystanki autobusowe, odwlekając spotkanie z chłopakiem. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś odciął mu policzki z kawałkami kości i pozostawił na kilka godzin na dnie zamrażalnika. Wydawało się, że nawet stare, rozrosłe drzewa, rosnące co jakiś czas wzdłuż drogi, chwieją się pod naporem wiatru. Mimo tego zaczął mieć nadzieję, że nie zastanie Teodora w domu i przebędzie całą drogę na próżno.

Nie przestawał uważnie rozglądać się wokół siebie. Nerwowo przyśpieszał, ilekroć mijał go czarny samochód. Prawdopodobieństwo, że spotka Toma równało się niemal zeru, ale jeśli jednak tak by się stało, przyłapany w tej części Londynu, bez wątpienia gorzko popamiętałby mężczyznę.

Kiedy w końcu znalazł się przed elegancką, ciężką bramą, poczuł cień ulgi. Spróbował ją pchnąć, nawet nie spodziewając się, że ustąpi. Mroczna, rozłożysta brzostownica obserwowała w milczeniu, jak przemierza ogród w półmroku zduszonego światła przysypanych śniegiem kamiennych latarni.

Jeszcze zanim zadzwonił do drzwi, rozległo się przenikliwe ujadanie psa. Mimowolnie cofnął się o krok, rozglądając się na boki. Przez ułamek chwili uległ przestrachowi, że psu i tak uda się go jakoś dopaść.

Gdy już sądził, że Teodor nie zamierza mu otworzyć, albo w rzeczywistości nie wrócił jeszcze do domu, chłopak stanął w drzwiach. Choć uchylił je lekko, zaraz pojawił się w nich pysk czarnego, starego psa.

– Do siebie! – wrzasnął do zwierzęcia Teodor.

Pies mimo to nie przestawał ujadać i próbować przedostać się na dwór. W świetle lampionów wiszących nad wejściem jego wilgotne, czarne oczy na moment zapłonęły intensywną czerwienią.

Zamrugał kilka razy. Gdy Teodor chwycił psa za obrożę i siłą odciągnął jego cielsko w głąb ciemnego korytarza, oczy zwierzęcia odzyskały swoją poprzednią barwę. Przewidziało mi się?, pomyślał. Nie wiedział, czy wciąż mógł ufać własnym zmysłom.

Teodor zamknął psa w gabinecie i wrócił do drzwi.

– Przygarnąłeś go ze schroniska? – spytał.

– Przyszedł do mnie – odpowiedział chłopak. Sprawa psa zaczęła sprawiać wrażenie jeszcze dziwniejszej, ale wiedział, że nie dowie się niczego więcej na jej temat; Teodor obrzucił go krótkim, pogardliwym spojrzeniem. –Zamierzasz mnie teraz przepraszać za dawanie na boku?

Przez chwilę milczał, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.

– Nie traktuj tego w ten sposób – odpowiedział w końcu. – Znam Toma dłużej od ciebie. Rozstaliśmy się przez przypadek, zanim poznałem ciebie. Nie mogłem przewidzieć, że spotkam go jeszcze raz. – Ostrożnie dobierał słowa. Choć wcześniej wielokrotnie przeprowadzał tę rozmowę w głowie, nagle pożałował, że w ogóle się jej podjął. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że posunął się za daleko w swojej szczerości.

Teodor parsknął, opierając się o drzwi.

– Spójrz na siebie i przestań szukać usprawiedliwień.

W pierwszej chwili nawet nie zrozumiał późniejszego przekleństwa chłopaka, w drugiej miał wrażenie, że ponownie znalazł się w ośrodku Św. Brutusa. Poczuł uderzenie gorąca na policzkach. Zacisnął usta, próbując nie wybuchnąć gniewem.

– Dobrze, że to już koniec, dziwadle. Ale może nie powinienem tak mówić. Dam sobie rękę uciąć, że wciąż wszędzie nosisz ze sobą ten swój nóż. Może nawet sam odpowiadasz za włamania do mojego domu i otrucie…

Przestał słuchać Teodora. Odwrócił się, ruszając szybkim krokiem w stronę bramy. Usłyszał jeszcze głośno zamykające się za nim drzwi i echo ujadania czarnego psa.

Bez celu skręcał w kolejne, opustoszałe ulice, zwlekając z powrotem do domu starszej pani. Przez chwilę wahał się, czy nie zadzwonić do Toma, ale koniec końców odpuścił. Nie mógłby powiedzieć mężczyźnie, że poszedł do Teodora, chcąc go przeprosić. A nawet jeśli nie wspomniałby o tym słowem, zdradziłby go nastrój.

Ponownie miał wrażenie, że w jego sercu mnożą się małe czarne robaki. Przeżerają je od środka i przedostając się na zewnątrz, z cichym szelestem lśniących w mroku pancerzyków spadają w otchłań. Wiedział, że Teodor najpewniej próbował się na nim zemścić, jednak i tak nie potrafił zapomnieć o jego słowach. Coś mówiło mu, że nie wszystko, co powiedział chłopak, było kłamstwem.

Choć minął ponad tydzień, wciąż nie chciało opuścić go wspomnienie tamtego zajścia. Nieustannie błądził myślami, próbując odkryć prawdziwe znaczenie słów Teodora. Zaczął mieć na ich punkcie niemal obsesję. Ilekroć próbował odwrócić od nich bieg swoich myśli, po chwili w jego głowie i tak pobrzmiewało zaprogramowane echo głosu chłopaka. Dopiero dzięki upominkowi od Toma zaczął o nim zapominać; nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo brakowało mu pisania.

Ostrożnie rozdarł matowy papier i przesunął palcami po swoich imionach i nazwisku, wygrawerowanych u dołu skórzanej okładki złotą czcionką. Gdyby nie one, czarny, gruby notes w niczym nie różniłby się od tego, w którym Tom pisał swoją powieść.

– To jeszcze nie prezent na Gwiazdkę – uprzedził go Tom, opierając się o blat z kubkiem w dłoni. – Może dzięki niemu w końcu coś napiszesz.

Uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Skąd wiesz, że mam na drugie imię James? Mówiłem ci?

– Dowiedziałem się od twojej ciotki. Powiedziała mi nieco o twoich rodzicach.

– Ach, tak – odpowiedział. Ilekroć Tom wspominał mu o wizycie w domu jego groteskowego wujostwa, czuł cień zakłopotania i wstydu. Spróbował podpisać się piórem na jasnej serwetce. – Dziękuję, Tom. Na pewno coś w nim napiszę – podziękował w końcu.

Nie mógł odwrócić spojrzenia od plam atramentu przypominających czarne rozkwitające kwiaty. Patrząc na nie, ponownie doświadczał tamtego niezwykłego uczucia, które towarzyszyło mu czytaniu _Wielkich nadziei_ po raz pierwszy. Wejrzał w swoją przyszłość.

Przez następnych kilka dni nie potrafił oderwać się od notesu. Wstawał jeszcze wcześniej niż dotąd, doprowadzał się do porządku, przyrządzał śniadanie dla siebie i starszej pani, po nim wracał do swojego pokoju i pisał na biurku aż do południa; później, zależnie od dnia, sprzątał, szedł do pobliskiego sklepu spożywczego, gotował obiad, jadł go już w roztargnieniu i za chwilę wracał do pisania, całkowicie zapominając o czytaniu.

Nie rozstawał się z notesem, nawet jeśli Tom zapraszał go do siebie, a wiedział, że nie zostanie u niego na noc. Miał wrażenie, że gdzieś w jego wnętrzu powstała nagle rwąca rzeka i jedyne, co może teraz zrobić, to poddać się jej gwałtownemu strumieniowi – inaczej jej niszczycielska siła zamieni go w proch.

Po trzech dniach zaczął pisać nowe, w zamierzeniu krótkie opowiadanie. Opowiadało o samobójstwie matki Teodora i tajemnicach wiążących się ze starym, mrocznym drzewie rosnącym w ich ogrodzie; najwidoczniej jego twórczość wciąż pozostawała przede wszystkim biograficzna. Nawet nie odczuwał wyrzutów sumienia, manipulując własnymi wyobrażeniami, domysłami i prawdą. Obiecał sobie jednak, że zniszczy opowiadanie tuż po tym, jak uzna je za skończone. Zawierało zbyt wiele tajemnic, o których w zaufaniu opowiedział mu Teodor, aby mógł pokazać je Tomowi.

– Pisanie wydaje się nie sprawiać ci większego trudu – odezwał się Tom pewnego wieczoru, brzmiąc na zamyślonego. – Napisałeś więcej przez ostatni tydzień, niż ja przez ubiegłe pół roku.

Choć siedzieli razem w pełnej wannie, spróbował spojrzeć na twarz Toma. Odniósł wrażenie, że mężczyzna zazdrości mu jego ostatniej lekkości w pisaniu. Dotąd sądził, że ten nie zazdrości mu niczego.

Poczuł rozbawienie. Nawet nie sprawdzał tego, co ostatnio napisał, jednak nie miał wątpliwości, że to prawie nie nadaje się do niczego; nie wspominając o tym, że nie stanowi jakiejkolwiek konkurencji dla monumentalnych powieści Toma.

– Piszę teraz coś naprawdę, naprawdę okropnego – powiedział szczerze, śmiejąc się. – Nawet nie zwracam uwagi, jak to robię. Mówię sobie: „tu napiszę coś takiego, a tam coś takiego". Czasem nie stawiam nawet przecinków. Nie wiem, ile stron już tak zapisałem. Może sześćdziesiąt. Jestem pewien, że jeśli przejrzałbyś mój notes, nie przespałbyś się ze mną przez miesiąc.

– Twoja skromność jest taka urocza. – Poczuł, że Tom uśmiecha się kącikiem ust. – O czym piszesz w tej chwili?

– To tajemnica. Dla naszego dobra.

Mężczyzna przyciągnął go do siebie, obejmując przedramieniem jego klatkę piersiową, po czym polizał w gorącą skórę szyi.

– O to nie musisz się martwić. Nic nie jest już w stanie mnie do ciebie zniechęcić – odpowiedział Tom nad jego uchem. – W końcu uczę cię matematyki – dodał nieco złośliwie.

– Lepiej opowiedz mi o swojej powieści. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnim razem mi o niej wspominałeś. Choć i tak dam sobie rękę uciąć, że tylko mruknąłeś coś zdawkowo albo wymijająco w odpowiedzi na moje pytanie.

Tom oparł głowę o wannę i westchnął, kładąc dłoń na jego brzuchu.

– Od pewnego czasu piszę trzecią wersję, choć i tą najprawdopodobniej cisnę do kosza, jak poprzednimi. To wciąż nie to. Moje notatki są bezużyteczne. Moja wizja zasługuje na znacznie więcej.

Sięgnął do kranu i odkręcił gorącą wodę. Przez chwilę wsłuchiwał się w odgłos strumienia, zwlekając z odpowiedzią.

Wiedział, że zarzucanie Tomowi pedantyzmu i zbytniej surowości niczego nie zmieni. Już podczas ich pierwszych wspólnych lekcji matematyki stwierdził, że skończone i wydane powieści Toma zakrawają o pewien cud, a już z całą pewnością stanowią dowód silnej osobowości. Domyślał się, że w zawodzie pisarza niezbędna jest pewna skrupulatność, jednak ta Toma zazwyczaj przybierała formę obsesji; mężczyzna próbował dokonać niemożliwego: wprowadzić harmonię, piękno i perfekcję w okrucieństwo, a przede wszystkim, w rzeczywistość.

– Musisz pokazać mi w końcu tę powieść. Na pewno nie jest tak zła, jak uważasz. Jesteś wspaniałym pisarzem, Tom – przyznał, nie patrząc na mężczyznę. – Może przynajmniej powiesz mi, o czym jest?

Tom ponownie go do siebie przyciągnął.

– O pisarzu.

Przesunął się na jego klatce piersiowej, patrząc na niego z ukosa.

– Pokażę ci ją któregoś dnia – dodał mężczyzna. – Będziesz jej pierwszym czytelnikiem.

Później, kiedy wciągał na siebie dresowe spodnie, dostrzegł, że Tom utkwił wzrok w ścianie nad lampą. Tam, gdzie widniała połowa jego cienia.

Jeszcze do niedawna Tom od czasu do czasu poruszał jej temat, aż w końcu całkowicie przestał. Wiedział jednak, że pisarz nieustannie myśli o jego chorym cieniu. Kilkukrotnie przyłapał go nawet na obserwowaniu tej dziwnej anomalii podczas seksu; Tom potrafił ustawiać go nagiego na czworakach w taki sposób, aby jak najlepiej wyeksponować na ścianie jego cień. Wydało mu się to tak groteskowe, że nie wspomniał o tym na głos choć słowem. (Co nie zmieniało tego, że posłusznie spełniał i tę fantazję Toma; dopóki miał ochotę na seks, a w jego trakcie odczuwał tak silne zaspokojenie, mężczyzna mógł robić z jego ciałem wszystko, na co miał akurat ochotę).

– Mam dziwne uczucie – odezwał się Tom.

– Tam na dole? – odpowiedział z małym uśmiechem, przechylając głowę.

Tom spojrzał na niego jak na głupiutkie zwierzątko, opierając głowę na dłoni.

– Nie to miałem na myśli.

– A więc o jakie uczucie chodzi?

– Przypomniałem sobie pewien sen. Sen z tobą – uściślił Tom. Odmruknął „Hm?", sięgając po koszulkę. Ostatnio Tom nie przestawał opowiadać mu o swoich snach, przez co utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że nie ma nic nudniejszego niż sny innych ludzi. – Ale jestem pewien, że przyśnił mi się jeszcze w sierocińcu, dwadzieścia lat temu.

– To jeszcze dziwniejsze niż mój poprzedni sen o tobie. Ten o pajęczej nici, wspominałem ci już o nim. Przyśnił mi się na dzień przed naszym pierwszym spotkaniem.

Poczuł, jak po jego ciele rozchodzi się dziwne drżące uczucie. W jednej chwili przypomniał sobie piękną zjawę znacznie młodszego Toma, która przechodziła się nocą po jego sypialni, sięgając po własne powieści z przyszłości.

Może czas przypominał wprawione w ruch koło.

Tom został laureatem nagrody Whitbread za Książkę Roku. Mówiło się, że powieść o Voldemorcie pokonała ponad osiemdziesiąt innych w czterech kategoriach. W przeciągu tygodnia ponownie zaczęła wywoływać gorące dyskusje i kontrowersje – niemal jak w dniu pojawienia się w brytyjskich księgarniach jako wydawnicza nowość.

Pewnego dnia Tom miał pojechać do stacji radiowej FM i udzielić wywiadu w wieczornym paśmie programu. Słuchał go, siedząc w ciemnej kuchni cichego jak śmierć domu. W wilgotnym po deszczu ogrodzie świszczał wiatr.

Nie uronił ani jednego słowa spokojnego głosu mężczyzny mówiącego o swoim imienniku, Tomie Gauncie. Skupił się na nim tak bardzo, że w pewnej chwili poczuł, jak zapada się pod jego wpływem. Pod nim zaczęła rozciągać się czarna, głęboka jak ocean przestrzeń, a on lada moment stąpał już po jej dnie.

Tom sprawiał wrażenie czarującego, uprzejmego i budzącego zaufanie, nikt nie mógłby posądzić go o bycie niebezpiecznym psychopatą. A jednak niemal mógł pochwycić płynące od niego negatywne fluidy. Była to energia tak zła, że aż stawała się wyraźna. Wydobywając się z radia, wiła się w powietrzu niesamowitymi wstęgami rzadkiego ciemnoczerwonego dymu. Patrząc na nie, poczuł odrazę – i nawet nie chodziło o Toma.

Dobrze znał tego mężczyznę, a przynajmniej znacznie lepiej niż inni. Jego odrazę budziła ufna, oczarowana spikerka, która próbowała flirtować z pisarzem, i jej krótkowzroczność. Ale przede wszystkim budził ją on sam. Wiedział, na co stać Toma, podejrzewał go o jeszcze więcej, a i tak wciąż tkwił w jego domu, spędzi w nim kolejną noc i poranek. Jak w takim razie mógł obwiniać tę kobietę?

Wywiad przypominał nagłe zanurzenie się w lodowatej wodzie. Po wysłuchaniu go do samego końca poczuł się zmęczony, jak po przebiegnięciu długiego dystansu. Wydawało mu się, że wokół jego głowy zaciska się metalowa obręcz. Wyłączył radio, wypił szklankę zimnego pomarańczowego soku i położył się na kanapie w salonie. Zanim się obejrzał, zasnął w ciemnym salonie, wsłuchując się w szelest niespokojnego wiatru w ogrodzie.

Tom przerwał jego drzemkę, zapalając w salonie światło po powrocie do domu. Schował twarz w przedramieniu. Nie wiedział, jak długo spał, jednak jego oczy zdążyły przyzwyczaić się już do ciemności.

– Coś się stało? – spytał Tom, pochylając się nad nim.

– Nie, po prostu źle się poczułem.

Kiedy ponownie spróbował otworzyć oczy, zaczęło zbierać mu się na mdłości. Tom obejrzał jego twarz, po czym dotknął jego czoła zimną dłonią. Odsunął ją delikatnie i sam przyjrzał się uważniej mężczyźnie; nie unosił się wokół niego tamten mroczny, ciemnoczerwony dym. Poczuł ulgę i cień zagubienia. A może wcześniej, nad radiem w kuchni też nie widział go tak naprawdę, a jako omam?

– Słuchałem cię do samego końca. Dobrze wypadłeś – powiedział, zmuszając się do małego uśmiechu.

Kilka dni później spotkał Teodora we wczesne, zimne popołudnie.

Chłopak czekał na niego przed zmurszałymi schodami miejskiej biblioteki, trzymając kubek z kawą. W pierwszej chwili go nie rozpoznał. Prawdopodobnie przeszedłby obok niego obojętnie, zatopiony w myślach, gdyby tylko Teodor nie zawołał go po imieniu.

– Cześć – rzucił krótko, mijając go.

Przyśpieszył kroku. Poczuł cień niepokoju na myśl o tym, że Teodor śledził go w drodze do biblioteki, a wcześniej gdzieś na niego wyczekiwał. Takie zachowanie pasowało do zdeterminowanego, zaborczego Toma.

– Zaczekaj, Harry… – powiedział Teodor.

Choć nie zapomniał o jego ostatnich słowach, przestał się na niego gniewać, zrzucając je na karb zdenerwowania. Przez chwilę w jego głowie świtała nawet niedorzeczna myśl, aby porozmawiać z Teodorem, tak jak rozmawiali ze sobą jeszcze miesiąc wcześniej; brakowało mu jego towarzystwa i przyjaźni. Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie o tym, jak Tom nękał chłopaka tygodniami, skłócał ich ze sobą i otruł Norę; jak on sam dyskretnie, może nawet udając współczucie, egzaminował Teodora z jego podejrzeń względem prawdziwej tożsamości włamywacza.

– Nie chodź za mną więcej – odpowiedział.

– Gniewasz się na mnie?

– Mam Toma.

– To akurat wiem – sarknął Teodor.

Uważniej mu się przyjrzał. Chłopak sprawiał dziwne, odmienione wrażenie, jednak nie potrafił powiedzieć, o co dokładnie może chodzić. Poczuł w nim coś nieszczerego i niechętnego.

Zacisnął usta, bez słowa ruszając w kierunku domu starszej pani.

– Nie możesz zamienić ze mną kilka pieprzonych słów mimo to? – Teodor zaczął za nim iść. Wydawał się nakręcać coraz bardziej. – Zrobiłeś się taki zarozumiały, bo pieprzy cię w dupę znany pisarz, Tom Riddle? Swoją drogą, jego powieści są gówniane i chore. Ale dla ciebie to i tak pewnie nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

– Zamknij się – powiedział w końcu, odwracając się.

Póki co nie minęła ich ani jedna osoba, jednak lada moment mieli skręcić w ruchliwszą ulicę, a Teodor nie przestawał mówić podniesionym, wyraźnym głosem.

Poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco. Jego wyobraźnia w jednej chwili podsunęła mu scenariusze, w których chłopak opowiada na prawo i lewo o nim i o Tomie; może nawet na jaw wychodzi podejrzenie, że sypiał z mężczyzną, mając jeszcze piętnaście lat, ukrywał się w jego domu przed pracownikami ośrodka i szukającą go policją.

– Po prostu się zamknij – dodał. – Nic o mnie nie wiesz. Ani o mnie, ani o Tomie.

Teodor zamilkł, patrząc na jego twarz z grymasem zniechęcenia. Po tym upił łyk z kubka, lekko nim zamieszał, rozejrzał się za koszem na śmieci i skierował się do niego. Odniósł jeszcze silniejsze wrażenie, że w chłopaku tkwiło coś dziwnego i niepokojącego. Poczuł się przy nim nieswojo.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwrócił się i ponownie ruszył przed siebie szybkim krokiem, z dłońmi wciśniętymi głęboko w kieszenie kurtki. Rozejrzał się na boki i przeciął ulicę na czerwonym świetle. Oddychał przez usta, tworząc w powietrzu białe obłoczki.

Nie słyszał już za sobą kroków Teodora.

Dwa dni później starsza pani zawołała go na dół tuż po tym, jak w domu rozległ się sygnał telefonu. Ostrożnie zamknął w klatce Hedwigę, z którą właśnie się bawił, po czym zszedł po schodach.

Pomyślał, że najpewniej dzwoni do niego Tom. Poczuł nawet cień zdenerwowania na myśl, że starsza pani przyłapała mężczyznę na gorącym uczynku. Mimo tego nie miał zamiaru robić mu wyrzutów. Od samego rana nieprzerwanie lało jak z cebra. Przez ciemne niebo za oknem dom zaczął sprawiać wrażenie jeszcze zimniejszego i mroczniejszego. Snuł się po nim bez celu, nudząc się jak mops, odkąd ugotował obiad, zjadł go ze starszą panią i uprzątnął naczynia.

– Do ciebie, Harry – powiedziała starsza pani i podała mu słuchawkę.

Widząc cień niechęci, z jakim to zrobiła, pomyślał, że w rzeczywistości zadzwonił do niego Tom. Nie miał jednak tego dziwnego przeczucia co zawsze, biorąc od niej słuchawkę.

Spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Czarne elektroniczne litery układały się w imię Teodora. Miał ochotę nacisnąć czerwony przycisk, natychmiast odrzucając połączenie. Ponownie poczuł cień niepokoju; czego chciał od niego ten chłopak? Zanim nie zamknął się w swoim pokoju, nie powiedział ani słowa. Jednak nie musiał zerkać na telefon, aby wiedzieć, że po drugiej stronie słuchawki w napiętym milczeniu wciąż tkwi Teodor.

– Powiedziałem ci…

– Przepraszam – przerwał mu chłopak. – Ostatnio posunąłem się za daleko, przepraszam.

Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Przez chwilę milczał, słuchając echa deszczu dochodzącego z słuchawki, deszczu gwałtownie padającego w ogrodzie starszej pani. Po raz pierwszy w życiu pomyślał, że go nienawidzi.

– Zapomnij o tym – powiedział w końcu.

Po tych słowach to Teodor milczał przez kilkanaście sekund, po czym spytał:

– Co u ciebie słychać?

Usiadł przy biurku, obrzucając powolnym spojrzeniem wszystko, co się na nim znajdowało: klatkę z niespokojnym szczurem, jego nowe szkolne podręczniki, osiemnastowieczną powieść, zeszyt, stos czystych białych kartek, kilkanaście srebrnych spinaczy, notes i pióro. Nagle uświadomił sobie dziwaczność rozmowy z Teodorem, który najprawdopodobniej, tak jak on, siedział teraz przy biurku, może obserwował deszcz za oknem.

– W porządku – odpowiedział. – Posłuchaj, nie mam teraz czasu…

– Zaczekaj, muszę z tobą o czymś porozmawiać.

– O czym? – spytał.

– To Riddle musi stać za włamaniami. Myślałem o nich. Mówiłeś mi, że rozstałeś się z nim – chłopak prawie splunął tymi słowami – tuż przed tym, jak mnie poznałeś, że znasz go znacznie dłużej ode mnie. Jestem pewien, że włamania zbiegają się z waszym drugim spotkaniem. Ukradziono twoje zdjęcie. To nie przypadek.

Poczuł, jak zasycha mu w ustach. W jednej chwili zrobiło mu się niedobrze, jak po bardzo silnym uderzeniu prosto we wnętrzności. Uświadomił sobie, że jeszcze moment, a zdradzi się milczeniem; w innym przypadku, nie wiedząc nic o włamaniach Toma i jego mrocznej stronie, przerwałby Teodorowi w pół słowa.

– Nie będę dłużej tego słuchał – powiedział. – Pieprzysz, tak jak ostatnio. Włamania do twojego domu nawet nie zbiegają się z moim drugim spotkaniem z Tomem. Poza tym – dodał ozięble – Tom od samego początku wiedział, że nie musi być o ciebie zazdrosny. Powiedziałem mu to. Nie miał żadnego powodu, aby się na tobie mścić.

Rozłączył się, nie pozwalając chłopakowi odpowiedzieć.

Przez następnych kilka dni nieustannie roztrząsał rozmowę z Teodorem, słowo po słowie. Powoli uświadamiał sobie skalę prawdziwych konsekwencji zdemaskowania tożsamości włamywacza. Nawet nie wiedział, czy chłopak ostatecznie próbował ostrzec go przed Tomem jako psychopatą, czy zaszantażować niezbitymi dowodami przeciwko niemu; zresztą nie potrafił przestał myśleć o samej możliwości, że Tom popełnił więcej błędów, włamując się do domu Nottów.

Kilkukrotnie, obserwując w kuchni niczego nieświadomego, gotującego mężczyznę, miał już na końcu języka odkrycie Teodora, lecz za każdym razem rezygnował w ostatniej chwili. Wiedział, jak najpewniej postąpiłby Tom. Nie istniał żaden sposób, dzięki któremu Teodor zapomniałby o włamaniach, Norze i prawdziwej tożsamości włamywacza.

Sam dobrze zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, jednak i tak czekając na rozwój wydarzeń, wciąż zwlekał z powiedzeniem o wszystkim Tomowi. Istniała jeszcze szansa, że Teodor nie zgłosi włamań ze względu na brak dowodów, a nawet jeśli to zrobi, te okażą się nieważne.

Mimo tego każdego dnia tuż przed snem, leżąc z otwartymi oczami w ciemnym, cichym jak grób pokoju, rozważał rozwiązanie Toma. Nie przerażała go sama wizja morderstwa popełnionego przez pisarza, a on sam. Szacował możliwą karę Toma i życie Teodora chłodno, prawie bez emocji.

Tego dnia Tom obudził się w złym nastroju. Powinien opuścić dom tuż po śniadaniu; w jego trakcie mężczyzna posłał mu jedno z tych lekceważących, znużonych spojrzeń, które zdążył już znienawidzić. Próbował rozwikłać powód jego narastającego gniewu, jednak na myśl nie przychodziła mu jakakolwiek możliwość, przez ostatni wieczór i nad ranem nie wydarzyło się nic szczególnego.

Choć Tom przez większość dnia pisał w swoim gabinecie, nie zwracając na niego większej uwagi, on sam wciąż zwlekał z powrotem do domu starszej pani. Ilekroć zerkał przez okno na niską kopułę pochmurnego nieba i suche gałęzie chwiejące się na zimnym wietrze, po chwili wracał na kanapę i sięgał do stołu po dopiero co porzuconą powieść.

Podczas kolacji sądził już, że Tomowi powrócił jego zwyczajowy, na wpół melancholijny, na wpół kontemplacyjny nastrój. Poruszając się po kuchni, czuł, że mężczyzna przewierca go spojrzeniem, jak gdyby przykładał do jego skóry rozżarzony pręt. Pochwycił je raz, po czym zaraz odwrócił wzrok; pociemniały, lubieżny błysk w oczach Toma wciąż potrafił go czasem onieśmielić.

– Zostaniesz na noc? – spytał go obojętnie mężczyzna.

– Zostanę. Starsza pani już najpewniej śpi, nie będę jej budził – odparł.

Biorąc kęs kanapki, pomyślał, że musi przypominać kota-przybłędę. Poczuł nawet skruchę przez własną nielojalność w stosunku do starszej pani, jednak ta nie trwała długo.

Po ostatniej rozmowie z Teodorem wolał mieć oko na mężczyznę. Nie wiedział, czego dokładnie się spodziewał (nagłego wtargnięcia do domu uzbrojonego kordonu policji? dwójki ponurych, czujnych detektywów ze Scotland Yardu?), ale uspokajało go owo nieprawdziwe poczucie panowania nad sytuacją.

Tuż po tym, jak skończył brać prysznic, Tom wszedł do łazienki i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Patrząc, jak podchodzi do niego bez słowa, na krótką chwilę przestał wycierać ręcznikiem mokre ciało. Ogarnęło go niezrozumienie. Gęsto unosząca się w powietrzu para wodna zaczęła otumaniać go jak oleista wódka. Nie powiedział mężczyźnie, aby otworzył drzwi. Wiedział, że te i tak pozostaną zamknięte.

Tom zabrał od niego ręcznik, odrzucił go na posadzkę i przesunął palcami po jego ramieniu. Poczuł, jak jego wykręcaną do tyłu rękę rozszczepia ból. Sapnął. Kiedy mimowolnie spróbował się uwolnić, Tom wykręcił ją jeszcze mocniej. Zanim się obejrzał, znalazł się na kolanach, słysząc za sobą odgłos rozpinanego rozporka.

Zapragnął oprzeć się Tomowi, gwałtownie go od siebie odepchnąć. Jednak koniec końców nie odezwał się nawet słowem. Czekał w bezruchu na czworakach, wciąż ociekając wodą. Wiedział, że jego ucieczka została już przesądzona. Mężczyzna najpewniej zamknął na klucz również drzwi w sypialni.

Czuł bijący od niego irracjonalny gniew. Coś mu podpowiadało, że jeśli będzie nieposłuszny, Tom upodli go jeszcze bardziej; że Tom znajduje się w nastroju na zadawanie bólu, ma chęć na zdominowanie czegoś znacznie od siebie słabszego.

Posłusznie poruszył biodrami. Pierwsza fala bólu zamroczyła go jak silne uderzenie w twarz, jednak już po chwili poczuł, jak po jego ciele rozlewa się deliryczna, rozkoszna gorączka, a do penisa gwałtownie uderza krew; zaczął przejmować chore podniecenie pieprzącego go jak pies Toma.

Miał wrażenie, że nagle staje się kimś zupełnie innym, obcym, że coś go opętuje i odbiera mu wolną wolę. Poruszał biodrami, śliniąc się, stękając i jęcząc. Mówił coś, ale nawet nie wiedział co, jakby przemawiał za niego wprawiony brzuchomówca.

Podskórnie czuł, że usta Toma wyginają się w uśmiechu.

Nie zastanawiał się długo nad innym przebiegiem zdarzeń. Co jeśli zacząłby opierać się znacznie silniejszemu, rozgniewanemu Tomowi w tamtej zamkniętej łazience? To nie miało żadnego znaczenia.

Zresztą już na początku podobnych rozważań czuł cień upokorzenia sam przed sobą. Owe niebezpieczeństwo, prawdziwe lub też nie, wzbudzało w nim chorobliwe rozgorączkowanie i podniecenie, nawet jeśli jeszcze w marcu odrażało go. Próbując zachować resztki szacunku do samego siebie, skupiał się na przekonaniu, że Tom znał każde z jego pragnień, jak własne najmroczniejsze myśli.

Następnego dnia po złym nastroju Toma nie było już ani śladu; najwidoczniej nie chodziło mu jednak o Teodora. Zjedli razem śniadanie i spędzili ponad godzinę w gabinecie. Po ich prywatnych korepetycjach poszli ze sobą do łóżka.

Oparł głowę na ramieniu pisarza. Patrząc na skrawek zamglonego zimowego nieba za oknem, ogarnęła go niechęć do ponurego domu starszej pani. Wiedział, że mimo to będzie musiał wkrótce do niego wrócić; wyglądało na to, że Teodor nie złożył zeznań na policji, a Tomowi nic nie groziło.

– Za godzinę będziesz musiał mnie odwieźć – odezwał się.

– Zrobię to dopiero po obiedzie – odpowiedział Tom, obejmując go ramieniem.

Spojrzał z urazą na mężczyznę. Zaraz po tym z trudem nie odwrócił wzroku od jego ciemnobrązowych przenikliwych oczu. Miał wrażenie, że Tom bierze w posiadanie jego duszę.

– A może nie zrobię tego wcale, nawet po obiedzie. Zostawię cię sobie, przywiązując za nadgarstki do tego łóżka. – Tom przesunął kciukiem wolnej ręki po jego policzku i uśmiechnął się. – Odwiążę cię dopiero na święta. Nikt nie usłyszy, jak wijesz się bezsilnie i przeklinasz w mojej zamkniętej sypialni.

Choć odsunął jego palce od swojego policzka, mimowolnie odwzajemnił uśmiech.

– Obawiam się, że więzienie kogoś w sypialni jest karalne – odparł.

– Możliwe.

– Muszę być okropnie głośny, nawet jeśli akurat nie przeklinam, przetrzymywany gdzieś wbrew woli. Ktoś mógłby jednak usłyszeć moje przekleństwa. – Skubnął zębami dolną wargę Toma, przesuwając palcem po jego żuchwie. – Sądziłem, że jesteś rozsądniejszy. Nie ma powodu, abyś tak ryzykował. Obiecałem ci, że spędzę z tobą święta. Piękne, wzruszająco wręcz tradycyjne święta w wilgotnej pościeli hotelowego łóżka.

Tom objął jedną dłonią jego kark, a drugą przesunął po jego nagich plecach.

– Będzie ci ze mną dobrze.

– Już jest.

Przez chwilę sunął wzrokiem po twarzy Toma. Patrząc na jej diaboliczne, chłodne piękno, poczuł bezradność i cień starego gniewu; w każdej chwili wszystko mogło się popsuć przez tego mężczyznę, beznadziejnie popsuć, choć dopiero co zaczęło się układać.

Dotąd ani razu nie pomyślał, że Tom jest człowiekiem słabego charakteru. Ale jak inaczej mógłby wytłumaczyć tamte włamania do domu Teodora? Tom okazał się zawistny, mściwy, okrutny, zachłanny i krótkowzroczny; a wszystko to, kiedy on sam nie spał całymi nocami, myśląc o mężczyźnie, rozdarty pomiędzy szczęściem a rozpaczą przypominającą głęboką mroczną studnię.

Złożył na ustach Toma mokry, bolesny pocałunek.

– Pamiętam, jak kiedyś planowałem wygrać cię w bilard, jeszcze zanim Bella przyłapała mnie w twoim łóżku. Mieliśmy umowę, że przegrany spełni każde życzenie wygranego – przypomniał mu wciąż z uśmiechem, próbując zamaskować swoje zakłopotanie.

Tom sprawiał wrażenie szczerze rozbawionego.

– Coś takiego, szesnastolatek planujący po cichu wygrać mnie w bilard. To niemal pochlebiające.

– Jestem pewien, że nie jedna osoba planowała i próbowała to zrobić.

– Poza tobą, ani jedna – zaśmiał się mężczyzna.

– W takim razie powinieneś bardziej docenić moją pomysłowość.

Jeszcze raz pocałował go w usta, po czym zsunął coraz bardziej natarczywymi pocałunkami na jego bladą szyję. Przypiął się do niej jak mucha liżąca coś słodkiego. Poczuł, że ponownie budzi się drzemiące w nim pożądanie. Tom jedynie go obejmował, nie przestając uśmiechać się z tajemniczym rozbawieniem; owa niecodzienna bierność pobudzała go jak dawno niewidziana kochanka.

Przez chwilę ocierali się o siebie, wymieniając mokre pocałunki. W końcu, czując na podbrzuszu twardego penisa Toma, odrzucił kołdrę, miąc ją w nogach łóżka. Sięgając do szafki po lubrykant, poczuł senne odrealnienie; ich gra wstępna przebiegała tak naturalnie, w milczącym porozumieniu – zupełnie jak w jego erotycznych snach, w których Tom zakleszczał go swoimi udami i zostawiał ciemnoczerwone półksiężyce na jego plecach.

Tom oparł się na łokciach i obserwował jego poczynania, zgiąwszy w kolanie jedną, a potem drugą nogę. Gdy wsunął w mężczyznę pierwszy nawilżony palec, czując wokół niego gorący, ciasny pierścień mięśni, niemal ogarnęło go wzruszenie. Widząc Toma w tej pozycji, przypomniała mu się jego znacznie młodsza zjawa z przeszłości. Poczuł, jak trzęsie nim z gwałtownego, ledwie tłumionego podniecenia.

Pośpiesznie nałożył lubrykant na penisa, po czym znalazł się między nogami Toma.

– Nie wkładałeś go w nic brudnego, co?

– Nie, nie, zawsze byłem ostrożny – odpowiedział. Mężczyzna przez kilka sekund uważnie sondował jego zarumienioną twarz; najwidoczniej jego gorące, na wpół świadome zaprzeczenie wzbudzało uzasadnione wątpliwości. – Nie jestem ostrożny tylko z tobą – dodał niemal żałosnym tonem.

– Niech ci będzie – westchnął w końcu Tom, obejmując go udami. – Chodź do mnie.

Po wszystkim na dobre zapomniał już o powrocie do domu starszej pani. Miał wrażenie, że w życiu nie spotka go już nic lepszego, oto – leżąc nago tuż obok spoconego Toma – osiągnął pełnię rajskiego szczęścia i samozadowolenia. Przycisnął policzek do ramienia pisarza, kładąc dłoń na jego rozgrzanym brzuchu. Zanim się obejrzał, usnął ciężkim snem.

Nie pamiętał, o czym śnił, jednak obudziło go uczucie dławiącego niepokoju, jak po koszmarach o ulepionym z czarnego, brzęczącego robactwa stworze, który za każdym razem próbował doczłapać najpierw do mrocznej studni w ogrodzie starszej pani, a później do niego.

Spojrzał na puste miejsce obok siebie, po czym ścisnął palcami krawędź zimnej już poduszki Toma. Przez chwilę nasłuchiwał nieruchomej ciszy panującej w domu. Musiał przespać całe popołudnie. Skrawek szarego nieba za oknem zabarwiał się granatową łuną, a meble sypialni powoli skrywały się w cieniach, jak osłaniane kolejnymi warstwami ciemnej tkaniny.

W końcu usłyszał w kuchni jakiś ruch. Cichy odgłos kroków, otwieranej i zamykanej lodówki, działającego okapu. Choć dźwięki z trudem wypływały na powierzchnię świszczącego za oknem wiatru, poczuł ulgę. Zupełnie jak gdyby w jednej chwili rozluźniły się wszystkie z jego naprężonych do granic możliwości mięśni.

Co to za dziwne uczucie?, pomyślał, zmieszany swoją emocjonalną reakcją. Czego dokładnie się spodziewał? Że Tom ukradkiem i na zawsze opuścił własny dom, pozostawił go w nim? Przycisnął mocniej głowę do miękkiej poduszki, zamykając oczy; jeszcze minuta lub dwie, a jego słabość pochłonęłaby go niczym chiński smok. Wyobraził sobie oślepiający go w ostatniej chwili szmaragd łusek, ścianę zamykających się za nim, ostrych niczym strome szczyty kłów i piekielny żar.

Kiedy dwa dni później, w mgliste, deszczowe popołudnie mężczyzna odwiózł go do domu starszej pani, ociągał się z opuszczeniem samochodu przez ponad dwadzieścia minut. Rzucił ostatnie niechętnie spojrzenie budynkowi, dziwnie niepokojącemu w gęstej, białawej mżawce. Pomyślał, że ten wygląda żałośnie, jak opuszczony, zapomniany pustostan.

– Idę – powiedział w końcu. – Zadzwonię do ciebie jutro.

Tom przechylił się i pocałował go w usta.

– Nie zapomnij odrobić swoich zadań.

– Nie zapomnę – uśmiechnął się.

Powstrzymując się przed kolejnym pocałunkiem, otworzył drzwiczki samochodu, po czym wysiadł bez słowa. Nie wiedział nawet, odkąd zawiązując milczące porozumienie, przestali się ze sobą żegnać czymś innym niż pocałunkiem. W kilkudziesięciu krokach, skręcając obok murowanego ogrodzenia, znalazł się najpierw przed drzwiami domu starszej pani, a później otwierając drzwi swoimi kluczami, w ciemnym, cichym korytarzu.

– Wróciłem! – zawołał, rozpinając kurtkę.

Zrobił to zanim jeszcze uświadomił sobie brak płaszcza, szala i ulubionego czerwonego parasola starszej pani. Patrząc na wieszak, rozebrał się i przetarł wilgotne szkła okularów.

Kobieta nie powinna opuszczać samotnie domu w taką pogodę. Poczuł ukłucie przenikliwego, wstydu, przypominające rozgrzane do czerwoności węgle. Kiedy tak się zmienił? Wystarczyło, że Tom rozwiązał przed nim swój szlafrok, odsłaniając wilgotne, ciepłe po kąpieli ciało, a zapominał o starszej pani na kolejne dwa dni.

Chcąc zająć czymś myśli, wypił szklankę soku pomarańczowego, po czym zabrał się za porządki w kuchni.

Choć minęła godzina, a na dworze pozapalano już latarnie, starsza pani wciąż nie wracała do domu. Zastanawiał się, dokąd mogła pójść; nie wiedzieć dlaczego, ponownie powróciło do niego uczucie dziwnego, niewytłumaczalnego niepokoju.

* * *

 **A/N:** Mam mocno mieszane uczucia co do tego rozdziału, ale skoro pisałam go tak długo i doczekał się dwudziestu stron - oto go wrzucam. Może gusta są rzeczywiście różne.

Jest to przedostatni rozdział. Następny będzie już znacznie krótszym epilogiem, który, mam nadzieję, wyjaśni pozostałe niejasności.


End file.
